Sekiryuutei Forajido
by ChrisDraig
Summary: Obligado a abandonar a sus amigos Issei es tratado como un cirminal por traicion ante la alianza de las tres fracciones, sin saber el verdadero motivo de sus acciones hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde. IsseixHarem
1. Camino a Demonio Renegado

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **CAMINO A DEMONIO RENEGADO**

POV RIAS

-Lo siento Rias Gremory, pero desde el día de hoy, yo Hyodou Issei el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo (Sekiryūtei)renuncio al grupo Gremory y me declaro un demonio renegado.

No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera puedo procesar las palabras que Ise acaba de decir, él nunca se iría de mi lado, mucho menos de todos sus amigos que el tanto aprecia y quiere, no puedo contener mis lágrimas y le digo:

Ise es una broma no es esto lo que en realidad quieres, prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre, se supone que tú y yo seriamos pareja y nos amaríamos por la eternidad.

Le dije todo lo que sentí en ese momento yo a él lo amo con todo mi corazón, no quiero que él se vaya y se convierta en un demonio renegado.

En ese instante todos los miembros de mi nobleza ingresaron a la sala seguidos por Ravel e Irina, estaban con un rostro mostraba una expresión de asombro total y los entiendo, se suponía que en este momento yo hablaría con Ise y le declararía mi amor a él.

-Te equivocas Rias yo a ti ni a ninguna de ustedes las quiero mucho menos amarles, no puedo quedarme con en este lugar por ese motivo y muchos más.

No puedo creerlo justo en el momento que él decide abandonarme y destrozarme el corazón me llama por mi nombre, esto no es justo porque ahora decide hacerlo y no antes, en ese momento llegue a la conclusión de que si me hubiera declarado antes esto no habría pasado.

Me di vuelta a ver al resto de chicas y todas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que acababa de decir Ise, todas lo queremos a él y lo que termino de decir había destrozado nuestros sentimientos.

Inmediatamente Yuuto hace uso de su velocidad y arremete contra Ise para detenerlo porque estaba a punto de irse por la ventana, lo agarra de los hombros y lo arroja hacia atrás, en ese instante Ise se da la vuelta y manda a volar a Yuuto contra Gasper y Rossweisse estrellándose contra una pared ya que ellos eran los únicos que tenían intención de someterlo para que se quedase mientras nosotras no podemos movernos debido a la impresión.

Yuuto se recuperó e invoco una espada sacro-demoníaca, aunque no quería dañar a Ise sin embrago no podía ir desarmado a pelear con él, Ise invoco la Boosted Gear junto con Ascalón saliendo de ella.

Ise arremetió contra Yuuto y ambos chocaron sus espadas, aunque Ise no es un experto en el manejo de una espada podía defenderse bien de los ataques que le hacia Yuuto sin dejar ninguna oportunidad a que lo llegase a tocar siquiera, sin embrago Ise mostraba una expresión complicada en su rostro como si no quisiese que esto hubiera pasado.

\- Ara Issei-kun ya me preguntaba yo porque estabas demorando mucho, permitirme ayudarte.

Una voz se escuchó e inmediatamente me di la vuelta y la vi a ella, la persona que no pensé volvería a ver en mi vida porque yo misma me encargue de matarla hace tiempo.

-Raynare que carajos estás haciendo aquí, estaba a punto de ir donde tú estabas para poder escapar.

Ise acababa de confirmarme que era el ángel caído Raynare la que lo mato luego de salir a una cita con ella.

\- ¡No puede ser posible tu estas muerta! Yo misma me encargue de hacerte desaparecer en la iglesia hace tiempo-le dije yo muy sorprendida porque estaba viva y al parecer tenía cierta conexión con que Ise quiera marcharse.

\- Vaya si no es nada más ni menos que la tetona Gremory, me dan unas terribles ganas de empalarte una lanza de luz en medio de tus tetas por haberme matado aquella vez-ella vio a Ise que le estaba tomando de los hombros y le susurraba algo al oído, nuevamente dirigió su mirada a mí y me dijo-Esta bien no voy a matarte solo porque MI NOVIO me pidió que no lo haga.

Luego de que me dijo eso Akeno se levantó y le disparo un rayo muy poderoso directamente a Raynare que de seguro la eliminaría, sin embargo nadie anticipo lo que pasaría.

\- Perdón Akeno-san pero no puedo permitir que esta tipa vuelva sea asesinada nuevamente.-Ise estaba de pie abrazando a Raynare con un brazo mientras que con el otro desviaba el rayo lanzado por Akeno.

Todos nos sorprendimos aún más luego de que Raynare lo tomara de su rostro y lo besara muy apasionadamente frente a nosotros, el beso duro como diez segundos que parecían eternos para mi punto de vista ya que esa desgraciada nos veía con una sonrisa burlona que hacia denotar que disfrutaba el momento.

\- ¡Ise como puedes estar con ella luego de todo lo que le hizo a Asia y a ti!-estaba extremadamente furiosa no solo con Raynare sino también con Ise que no se había negado al beso de ella y le siguió la corriente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, lancé una gran masa de poder de la destrucción dirigido hacia Raynare con la intención de hacerla desaparecer y hubo una gran explosión en ese instante, salía mucho humo y creí que ahora si había la había matado.

Al momento en el que el humo había desaparecido, nuevamente Ise la estaba abrazando y la protegía de mi poder mientras lo hacía desaparecer con su Boosted Gear, inmediatamente Raynare se soltó y creo una gran lanza de luz y la arrojo en medio de todos creando una gran explosión de luz cegándonos momentáneamente.

Cuando recuperamos la visión Ise y Raynare ya no estaban, todos nos quedamos inmóviles y no sabíamos que hacer; Ise nos había traicionado seguramente por culpa de Raynare y nosotros no podíamos hacer absolutamente.

Ese día, el día que terminaría el festival escolar y había escogido como el día más feliz de mi vida en el que Ise y yo por fin seriamos novios; se convirtió en el más triste no solo para mí sino para todos ya que ese día habíamos perdido a Ise

POV ISSEI

Me encontraba volando junto con Raynare tratando de contener mis lágrimas lo más que pueda ya muy lejos de la academia dirigiéndonos al punto de reunión con Rizevim, el desgraciado que me había obligado a hacer todo esto.

-Porque te apareces de la nada en el club si ya te había dicho que iba a hacer esto solo sin tu ayuda.-le dije a Raynare

-Pero si te estabas demorando mucho además que clase de mujer seria si me pierdo el momento en el que le rompes el corazón a la tetona esa.-me responde Raynare con un tono de desprecio hacia Rias.

-En primer lugar no la llames de esa forma, en segundo tú sabes perfectamente que esos no son mis verdaderos sentimientos y en tercer lugar como es eso de que tú y yo somos "NOVIOS".- Le dije con un tomo bastante alto y sobre todo la parte de ser novios-según recuerdo te había dicho que lo nuestro es algo meramente físico o será que te has enamorado perdidamente de mi.- Lo último lo dije con un todo de burla para molestarla un poco.

Ella tenía la cara muy roja pero lo sabe disimular muy bien, yo sé que desde que nos reencontramos poco a poco los sentimientos de Raynare hacia mi han ido creciendo al igual que los míos con ella aunque no tanto como lo era con Rias pero si lo suficiente como para querer que ella este conmigo siempre que se pueda.

-No te creas mucho mocoso, yo también estoy contigo porque mi vida peligra y porque eres algo apuesto pero sobre todo eres un poco bueno en el sexo.-Me decía con rubor en su rostro y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Lo único que podía hacer es reír en mi interior ya que Raynare no podía decir lo que en realidad sentía por mí.

Bueno dejando eso de lado muchos se preguntaran como demonios Raynare está viva y sobre todo porque había traicionado a mis amigos, todo comenzó hace unas semanas y se los voy a contar ahora mismo.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Me encontraba caminando en dirección al club, se me había hecho un poco tarde ya que el día de hoy me toco hacer la limpieza del aula para mi mala suerte yo solo porque la compañera con la que me tocaba hacer no quiso realizar sus tareas ya que dijo que no quería estar sola conmigo por mis terribles antecedentes con las mujeres de la academia así que accedí a hacerlo yo solo.

Llegue al salón del club y todos ya se encontraban en este lugar, salude a todos y me disculpe por mi retraso y me dirigí a tomar una taza de té que me había servido Akeno-san, cuando termine de beberla me di cuenta que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí.

Inmediatamente me puse en guardia y me percate que el hombre tenía a Gasper a su lado y él había activado su habilidad de detener el tiempo pero me sorprendí al ver que absolutamente todos se encontraban detenidos por su habilidad y no se movían, entonces me fijo en el viejo y era un hombre alto, su edad aparentaba la misma que Azazel-sensei, con cabello plateado casi como el de Vali, y llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la de Sirzechs-sama pero de otro color, pero lo que me aterro fue el increíble poder que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Hola joven Sekiryūtei, Hyodou Issei me presento mi nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer hijo del anterior Maou Lucifer y abuelo del actual Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer.-Me dijo de la manera más cortes que podía.

Me quede sin palabras, delante de mí se encontraba el hijo del antiguo Lucifer y abuelo de Vali.

-Vine a este lugar solo con un motivo y es el de hacer que tú te unas a mí y a la Brigada del Caos, puesto que para nosotros eres un recurso muy importante para la guerra y no te queremos como enemigo.

-Debes estar loco si piensas que me voy a unir a ustedes, maldito deja de usar el poder de Gasper y deja libres a mis amigos o sino…

-O sino ¿qué? Issei-kun.-Una vos me interrumpió, la reconocí de inmediato ya que es la causante de todas mis pesadillas.

-¡Raynare como demonios es que estas con vida!-intente moverme pero me quede quieto ya que ella tenía a Buchou con una lanza de luz en dirección de su cuello.

-Yo de ti que no me muevo o le corto la cabeza a esta perra.-Me dijo ella.

-Vaya pero que romántico encuentro entre Issei-kun con su exnovia que lo asesino JAJAJAJA. Por si te preguntas yo fui el que la revivió para que me ayudase a convencerte de unirte a nosotros lo cual espero que hagas o voy a matar a todos tus amigos en este instante y hare que te culpen a ti.

Yo estaba completamente furioso pocas veces han sido las que eh querido matar a alguien y está en una de esas pero si me movía el mataría a todos así que la única salida es aceptar las condiciones que Rizevim me estaba imponiendo, antes de que me dé cuenta Rizevim agarro a Raynare del cabello y le apunto con poder demoniaco dispuesto a matarla.

En ese momento me quede frio no sabía que hacer pero no quería que matase a Raynare aunque ella me haya hecho sufrir mucho, mis sentimientos estaban en total desorden y recordaba la cita que tuve con ella hace tiempo, al mismo tiempo recordaba los momentos felices que pase con todos los del club y entonces me decidi.

-Es…Esta bien voy a unirme a ti pero no les habas absolutamente nada a ellos.-le decía apretando mis manos lo más fuerte que podía al igual que mis dientes por la furia e impotencia que sentía en este momento.

Al decir eso Rizevim dio una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé pero no me esperaba que incluso salvarías a esta mujer incluso después de que te haya asesinado, bien dicen los rumores de que eres débil hacia las mujeres y sobre todo por esta perra que fue tu primera y única novia, creo que fue una buena decisión revivirla; si quieres te la puedes quedar ya que no me sirve de ahora en adelante.

A continuación Raynare se me acerca a paso lento y con una cara sombría y asustada, de seguro no pensó que Rizevim amenazara con matarla de nuevo, no quería lidiar con ella en ese momento así que la deje inconsciente y con la ayuda de Draig cree un círculo mágico para enviarla a otro lugar, por desgracia no pude usarlo con el resto de chicas.

-Tienes un mes para venir a donde mi si te pasas con tan solo un minuto vendré y matare a todos tus amigos sin dudar, como recomendación o mejor dicho una orden quiero que hagas ver como si los traicionases y te convierta en un demonio renegado para no levantar sospechas puedes usar a la ángel caído como excusa también.-Me dijo esto último y desapareció así como vino.

Inmediatamente como si nada hubiese pasado el tiempo ya no estaba detenido y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta ni siquiera el mismo Gasper.

-Issei-san ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara está muy pálida y te sangran las manos.-me decía Asia con un tono de preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes solo acabo de recordar algo muy importante que tengo que hacer, lo siento Buchou pero me tengo que retirar por hoy nos vemos en la casa.-Termine de decir eso y salí lo más rápido que pude de la sala del club con una inmensa rabia conmigo mismo por ser tan débil y no ser capaza de proteger a mis seres más queridos.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía en dirección de la iglesia ya que allí es donde había enviado a Raynare, tenía que llegar antes de que despierte o de seguro va a intentar escapar.

Llegue en apenas cinco minutos en total unos ocho minutos han pasado desde que la deje inconsciente así que de seguro no ha despertado aun, entre rápidamente a la iglesia y ahí estaba ella acotada justamente en el lugar en que su vida había terminado anteriormente, la cargue al estilo princesa, yo sabía perfectamente que ella era una total belleza con un buen cuerpo así que al menos voy a disfrutar un poco la vista de sus enormes senos y tocar su firme trasero.

-[NI SIQUIERA EN ESTA OCACION DE VIDA O MUERTE DEJAS DE SER UN PERVERTIDO, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTA MUJER TE ASESINO]-Me dijo Draig en mi mente con un tono de reclamo en sus palabras.

Es verdad que ella me asesino pero por un lado gracias a ello fue que pude conocer a mis actuales amigos y a también aunque haya sido una mentira nuestra corta relación aun así no puedo evitar sentir felicidad poderle ver de nuevo e intentar que esta vez nos llevemos de mejor manera.

La lleve al sótano de la iglesia en donde habían realizado el ritual de extracción de Sacred gear de Asia, aunque este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos por suerte había las cadenas con las que tenían a Asia inmovilizada y las use para poder encadenar a Raynare para que cuando despierte no intente hacer nada.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos en los cuales me mantuve sumergido en mis pensamientos en cómo voy hacerle para poder salir de esta sin que nadie saliese lastimado.

-Vaya con que te gusta el sadomasoquismo Issei-kun, por favor se gentil conmigo es mi primera vez.-Decía Raynare con un tono de nerviosismo y con la cara sonrojada obviamente todo era fingido, aunque voy a jugar con ella un momento.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí a ella y con mis dos manos fui directamente a sus pechos y los empecé a masajear como suelo hacer con Akeno-san o Buchou, lentamente baje mis manos y alce su blusa y desabroche su sostén, por cierto llevaba la misma ropa de cuando tuvimos nuestra cita.

El rostro de Raynare cambio de uno de rubor fingido a uno de total sorpresa y enojo, la verdad es que se veía muy linda.

-Desgraciado suéltame como te atreves a tocar mi cuerpo con tus sucias manos, cuando logre soltarme te juro que voy a matarte y esta vez no va a salvarte nadie.

-Recuerda que eres mi novia al menos dame este placer al vernos luego de tanto tiempo o es que ya no me quieres Yuum… digo Raynare-chan.-Le digo fingiendo llorar extrañamente su rostro empezó a mostrar ¿placer?-Vaya pero que pervertida que eres al empezar a sentir placer solo por tocar tus senos.

-Ni en un millón de años tú me… ummm! Ahhhh¡ no puedo creerlo tienes un buena técnica pero igual no será suficiente para que me hagas sentir bien. _"Obviamente estoy mintiendo este mocoso está haciendo algo que a ningún hombre le eh permitido hacer y sobre todo está haciendo que me excite debo resistir y no dejar que se dé cuenta"._

Bueno al parecer ya entendió quien está al mando entre nosotros dos será mejor ya no molestarla más, de este modo deje de manosearle y la solté y me puse a la altura de sus rostro el cual estaba rojo y un poco de saliva recorría por debajo de su boca.

-Bueno Raynare-chan aunque tocar tus senos se siente muy bien es momento de hablar de algo mucho más importante como es el ¿Cómo es que estas viva?- Le dije cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más serio.

-Para comenzar yo fui asesinada por la perra con pechos andantes de tu ama como tu bien sabes, pero hace una semana simplemente desperté en una habitación en la que solamente se encontraba Rizevim y el me explico que me había revivido con el Sacred gear Sephiroth Graal con el objetivo de hacer que con mi ayuda bien pudiesen eliminarte o traerte a su lado, y al parecer funciono puesto que vas a unirte a ellos.

Bueno según parece Raynare solamente es otra víctima más por parte de la Brigada del Caos, voy a tratar de ayudarle en lo que pueda y en lo posible ayudarle a que regrese a Grigory con los Ángeles caídos.

-Mocoso, aunque no quiero creo que voy a tenerte que pedir que me permitas quedarme contigo.-Eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa no pensé que ella quisiera quedarse conmigo.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte conmigo?-Le pregunte con un tono de curiosidad.

-No es que tú me gustes o algo por el estilo si no que como mi resurrección fue un simple experimento para poder revivir a seres más poderosos mi cuerpo no puede generar su propia energía a para poder mantenerme viva, así que pensé que tú con la ayuda de tu Boosted Gear que según escuche puede transferir poder a otra persona, lo hagas conmigo y poder mantenerme viva.

No me esperaba que ella pudiese volver a morir de esta manera, creo que voy a tener que ayudarla, a la final el infeliz de Rizevim lo tenía planeado para que me quedase con ella y de seguro poder amenazarme con matarla en un futuro si no hago lo que él dice.

-Está bien puedes quedarte conmigo pero no puedo llevarte a mi casa porque ahí están viviendo todos mis amigos y de seguro se daría cuenta de tu presencia, vas a tener que conseguir donde pasar la noche, yo puedo ayudarte conseguir algún departamento ahora mismo y pagarlo con mis ingresos como peón.

Al decir esto Raynare esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que me pareció muy linda, la desate y ella se acomodó sus ropas; la verdad ni me acorde que había estado conversando con ella mostrando sus senos todo este tiempo, me ruborice un poco y ella lo noto.

-Pero que es lo que veo, puedes ser un poco lindo de vez en cuando aunque pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a esto puesto que tienes a la tetona de tu ama y a todas esas mujeres que estaban en ese salón.

-Bueno si las eh visto desnudas varias veces pero no pensé que nunca que podría verte a ti de esta forma por eso me causo un poco de sorpresa nada más.

-Con lo que acabo de escuchar apuesto que sigues siendo virgen.-Cuando ella me dijo eso desvié la mirada y me puse a admirar lo interesantes que se veían los escombros al fondo hasta que…-JAJAJAJAJA no pensé que fuese verdad, el Gran Hyodou Issei el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo luego de haber enfrentado al mismísimo Dios maligno Loki y resultar ganador sigue siendo virgen JAJAJAJAJA, esto debe ir a la historia del inframundo de seguro, aunque sigo sorprendida de que hayas ganado esa pelea cuando me lo conto Rizevim casi me desmayo.-No pude evitar sentirme ofendido ante tal comentario.

-No es mi culpa que siga virgen! Es tuya ya que me dejaste un maldito trauma que ni siquiera puedo dormir muchas noches, y cuando estoy con alguna chica siempre recuerdo como veía tus plumas negras siendo llevadas por el viendo aquella noche.-Lo dije por fin esto que me ha tenido atormentado durante todo este tiempo y a la propia persona que lo causo.

- _"Oh vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba con que eso es lo que le paso"-_ Raynare se quedó pensando lose porque me miró fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco se me acerco con los ojos cerrado, no mames es el mismo patrón de cuando Buchou, Asia y Akeno-san me besaron anteriormente aunque no lo entiendo si se supone que ella me debería guardar rencor o algo por el estilo, no importa ahora así que yo también me acerque a ella y…

CHUUU… no puedo pensar claramente sus labios son muy suaves, empiezo a mover mis manos hasta alcanzar su cintura y ella de la misma forma pone sus manos en mi pecho, el beso duro como treinta segundos y nos separamos.

-No pienses mal esto es solamente porque me vas a permitir vivir a costa tuya, considéralo un pago por adelantado si me sigues tratando bien puedo dejar que vayamos más lejos la próxima vez.

La verdad una parte de mi se sintió muy feliz de que al menos voy a poder estar con ella cuando tenga que irme, ahora tengo que pensar cómo voy a hacer para "Traicionar" a mis amigos, el solo pensar en eso hace que me deprima completamente y me odie a mismo por ser débil espero que para luego del Rating Game con Sairaorg-san tenga una coartada lista para poder irme de aquí.

Junto con Raynare salí de la iglesia y recordé que junto al departamento de uno de mis clientes había un departamento de alquiler y por suerte estaba lejos de la academia y mi casa para que las chicas no se den cuenta de la presencia de ella.

Al llegar conversamos con la casera y ella mintió diciendo que iba a entrar en la Universidad de Kuoh para que le dejase ocupar el departamento de inmediato, por suerte solamente será por un mes ya que luego de eso tenemos que irnos de aquí los dos, llame a Grayfia-san para que me permitiera retirar un poco de dinero del cajero diciendo que era para comprar ropa y algún videojuego nuevo, por suerte no sospecho nada e inmediatamente pague a la casera y junto con Raynare nos dirigimos al centro comercial para poder comprar ropa para que la usase, eso sí con mucha cautela de que nadie del grupo nos viese o causaría algo que no podría explicarles.

Por suerte Raynare era de gustos simples y compro lo primero que encontraba pero aun así le quedaba perfecto, bueno luego de eso nos fuimos a comer un helado y finalmente gracias a los azares del destino terminamos justamente en el parque donde ella me había atravesado el estómago con una lanza de luz.

-Issei-kun… ¿morirías por mí?- En ese momento escuche la voz Raynare detrás de mí y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, inmediatamente me di la vuelta a verle con una cara de que ya la cague de nuevo pero…ella me estrello su helado en mi boca-JAJAJAJJAJA no jodas hubieras visto tu cara estabas tan asustado, ni loca me pondría en contra tuya siendo tan fuerte como lo eres ahora solo quería jugarte una broma.

Lo único que pude hacer es sonreír falsamente y decirle

-La verdad ya estaba preparado para lo peor, sin embargo ensuciaste mi cara. -Ella me vio con una sonrisa lasciva, obviamente quería aprovecharse de mí; enseguida se acercó a mi boca y con su lengua lamio todo el helado que estaba ahí sin tocar mis labios hasta que finalmente nos besamos el beso fue tomando ritmo rápidamente y con más confianza metí mi lengua en su boca para poder encontrarme con la suya ella se sorprendió pero me siguió en juego, por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores porque ya eran como las once de la noche.

Seguíamos con nuestro apasionado beso mis manos se movieron solas y una de ellas la puse en su trasero masajeándolo suavemente y mi otra mano la lleve a su pecho.- _"Gracias Maou-sama por poder tener a esta ángel súper sexi para hacerle lo que yo quiera"._ \- En ese momento ella puso una mano en mi abdomen y la otra en la parte trasera de mi cabeza para que no me separe, luego de un tiempo finalmente no separamos y ambos estábamos jadeando por la falta de aire.

Luego de eso fuimos al departamento con Raynare y le ayude a acomodar algunas cosas y por suerte el departamento tenía una cama para que pudiese dormir, me senté al filo de la cama con Raynare detrás de mí.

Ella me abrazo por detrás permitiéndome sentir sus pechos contra mi espalda que por cierto ya no llevaba nada de ropa y los sentí directamente y me dijo

-Issei-kun quédate a dormir conmigo por favor o si no me sentiré muy sola.- Nunca pensé que existirían palabras tan hermosas sin pensar en absolutamente en nada simplemente asentí.

Ella hizo que me acosta se y se subió encima de mí, mi junior estaba muy alegre en esta posición y Raynare lo noto de inmediato.

-Que grande que lo tienes ya, en realidad sí que eres un gran pervertido; pero hoy no será el día que pierdas tu virginidad Issei-kun.-Tampoco es que hay estado tan ansioso pero eso si me desanimo un poco.-En cambio al menos permíteme tranquilizar un poco la bestia que tienes ahí abajo.

Ella metió su mano dentro de mi bóxer y empezó a masturbarme, se sentía de lo mejor; sumado a eso empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente yo también lleve una de mis manos hasta su vagina y le empecé a frotar su clítoris poco a poco se fue poniendo húmedo y pude introducir un dedo dentro de ella, Raynare aumento el ritmo con el que me masturbaba al igual que yo hasta que finalmente no pudimos aguantar más y ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

Enseguida nos acomodamos para dormir, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y se durmió de inmediato, se veía hermosa mientras dormía; mientras tanto yo no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en este día, aunque había tratado de evitarlo pasando el tiempo con Raynare sin embargo no podía quitarme de la cabeza que pronto tendría que irme de esta ciudad para pasarme al lado de los terroristas.

Cuando por fin logre dormir pensé que me podría relajar pero no fue así, solo fue el inicio de una terrible pesadilla.

 _ **Me encontraba en la sala del club al parecer estábamos celebrando algo porque había globos y serpentinas por doquier además de que todos los miembros del club están muy alegres, ahora que me doy cuenta Buchou está a mi lado abrazándome y esta incluso más feliz que todas, me fije en la fecha del reloj digital de la pared y era justamente el día en el que se terminaba el festival escolar y también el día en el que se cumpliría un mes eran las 11:59 de la noche y cuando cambio a las 12:00 todo se quedó congelado y no veía a nadie, cuando por fin logre darme la vuelta vi la peor escena posible todos mis amigo estaban ahí clavados con estacas muy grandes en sus extremidades y una en sus pechos, incluso los miembros del consejo estudiantil todos estaban muerto y con una expresión de terror en su rostro y hasta se podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos.**_

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJA Esto es por no cumplir con el trato Issei-kun ahora todos están muertos por tu culpa JAJAJAJA.**_

 _ **Era ese malnacido de Rizevim con una sonrisa diabólica en un rostro con la mayor satisfacción que podría tener alguien.**_

 _ **Lo único que pude hacer es gritarle con todo mi ser.**_

 _ **-VOY A MATARTEEE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡**_

-AAAAAAAAAAAH¡

Ese fue mi grito al despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, al parecer ya era de mañana y Raynare estaba con un rostro preocupado sentada sobre mí, al parecer estuvo tratando de despertarme.

-Al fin despiertas idiota pervertido, me asustaste cuando empezaste a gritar mientras estabas dormido.

-Lo siento al parecer tuve una horrible pesadilla aunque pareció demasiado real para ser un simple sueño.

Me levante rápidamente y fui a tomar un baño rápido, no había regresado a casa en toda la noche y de seguro Buchou está preocupada al igual que todas las demás, salí me cambie muy rápido y comí el desayuno que Raynare había preparado mientras me bañaba, le agradecí y le di un beso de despedida corrí inmediatamente a la casa de Matsuda para pedirle que me ayudase a mentir a las chicas por no iba a llegar y decirles:

 _-Buenos días con todas no pude venir a dormir a la casa anoche porque estuve con Raynare y dormimos juntos luego de darnos placer además de que ella va estar quedándose conmigo de ahora en adelante.-El momento que dijese eso de seguro se arma el Ragnarok que Loki no pudo realizar y todo eso iría dirigido contra mí._

En fin le dije a Matsuda que estuve toda la noche en una tienda clandestina para conseguir porno sin censura y que luego se la mostraría y que si las chicas le preguntan algo que dijese que estuve en su casa jugando videojuego y se me hizo muy noche y su mama de obligo a quedarme ahí para evitar cualquier peligro.

Mientras caminábamos a la academia nos encontramos con las chicas, al parecer Buchou, Asia y Akeno-san no habían dormido ya que se les notaban las ojeras que tenían.

-Ise donde demonios estabas te buscamos por varios lugares, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.-Me dijo Buchou con tono firme pero preocupado.

-Ise-san que bueno que estas bien no pude dormir pensando que alguien te había atacado y estabas herido.-Decía Asia con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

La verdad me hizo sentir muy culpable por no haberles dicho aunque sea una mentira para que no se preocuparan.

-Ara ara Ise-kun no estarás engañándonos con alguna lagartona de la que no sepamos y estas teniendo una aventura con ella.

-Sniff sniff, ahora que lo dice Akeno-sempai, Ise-sempai tiene el olor de una mujer en él.

El ambiente se tensó de inmediato, como pude olvidarme de la increíble habilidad de rastreo de KONEKO-SAMA, todas me miraron con ojos afilados; yo ya había sido sentenciado a muerte en este lugar hasta que…

-Rias-sempai, Issei se quedó a dormir en mi casa y si huele a mujer es porque durmió en la cama con mi hermana.

Matsuda confiaba en ti pero cómo pudiste decirle que dormí con tu hermana como si nada, estas demente desgraciado acabas de sentenciarmeeeee.

Las chicas inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre mí y me llevaron a la sala del club mientras Kiba y Gasper me miraban con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros, estando en la sala del club me amarraron y Buchou dijo:

-Por ser un mal siervo, hacer preocupar a tu ama, y sobre todo dormir con otra mujer quedas sentenciado a recibir mil azotes en el trasero por todas y cada una de nosotras, ISEEE.

Nooooo cuando Buchou alza el tono en mi nombre eso solo significa problemas de seguro no me va a dejar ni dormir con ella.

Bueno viendo el lado positivo no descubrieron lo de Raynare por el momento

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier sugerencia será Bienvenida aunque ya tengo gran parte de la historia en mi mente pero si puedo agregarle cualquier cosa que me pidan.**

 **En mi fic Issei será obligado a dejar el equipo pero eso no quiere decir que no deje de protegerlos y velar por ellos.**

 **Este fic está situado justo antes de la pelea Issei vs Sairaorg.**

 **Postdata: Perdón por faltas de ortografía**


	2. Siguiente Paso

**Doorkcrew.-Gracias por tu review y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, saludos de igual forma**

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **SIGUIENTE PASO**

Continuando con la historia de cómo llegue a convertirme en demonio renegado.

Después de haber recibido los azotes en mi trasero por parte de todas las chicas no podía ni sentirlo, además de que en la noche Buchou no me dejo entrar a la habitación y además de hacerme la ley del hielo por todo el día.

Aproveche esta oportunidad de permanecer solo y pensar en cómo puedo llegar a resolver este gran problema que tengo sobre mí y con la ayuda de Raynare en la noche puesto que fui a su departamento a dormir y me dijo

-Es más que obvio lo que tienes que hacer para que cortes toda relación con el grupo Gremory y cumplir tu parte del trato.-Me dijo con una sonrisa sáfica en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero tener que pelear con ellos o algo por estilo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Yo no te estoy diciendo que los lastimes físicamente, o me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ellas tienen por ti.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.-Le dije sin entender lo que ella trataba de decirme

-[TIENE MUCHO QUE VER IDIOTA, ME DISCULPO POR LA ESTUPIDEZ DE MI COMPAÑERO, ANGEL CAIDO RAYNARE EL MENSO ESTE AUNQUE SE LO DIBUJES NO VA A ENTENDER LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIR]

Si ya sé que soy un idiota pero no tienes que recordármelo en cada momento que tienes oportunidad Draig.

-JAJAJAJA, en realidad eres un idiota sin remedio, bueno te lo voy a decir de otra forma, ¿Por qué crees que todas esas mujeres se enojaron contigo por haber dormido con otra mujer siendo que tú no tienes ninguna relación amorosa con ninguna de ellas?-Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

Es verdad, no había motivo para que se enojaran de esa forma; las únicas que tendrían que reclamarme por eso son Buchou como mi ama y Asia porque se preocupa mucho por mí además de que ella duerme conmigo.

En ese momento puse a trabajar las pocas hormonas que tenía y algo en mi mente se encendió y pude darme cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo, NO; más bien es algo en lo que no había querido pensar justamente por la persona en frente de mí y eso es…

EL AMOR

Buchou, Asia y Akeno-san me habían besado no solo una sino varias veces no porque me quisieran consentir o algo por el estilo sino porque al igual que el resto de chicas que siempre querían estar conmigo y me coqueteaban es por el simple hecho de que ellas están…

ENAMORADAS DE MÍ!

La verdad muchas veces había pensado en eso pero simplemente lo deje de lado por miedo a equivocarme y terminar lastimado nuevamente por culpa del amor.

-Al parecer ya te has dado cuenta, ¡Así es! ellas están perdidamente enamoradas de ti por todo lo que al parecer tú has hecho por ellas al igual que por mi.- Dijo Raynare con tono bajo lo último pero que pude escuchar claramente.

-Sí al parecer así es, pero eso ya no importa ahora que tengo que irme.- Le dije con tono bajo y a punto de llorar.

-Claro que importa menso, puedes usar eso a tu favor y…-esa pausa me hizo contener la respiración y con una sonrisa de lo más sádica continuo-TU VAS A ROMPERLES SU LINDO CORAZON.

No pude procesar inmediatamente esas crueles palabras, sabía que Raynare ya no me odiaba tanto como antes pero no sabría decir a respecto de mis amigos y sobre todo con Buchou que fue la que la mato.

-No puedo hacer eso imbécil, no me perdonaría nunca el hacerle eso a las personas que quiero más que a mi vida.-Le dije casi gritándole y con mucha rabia

-Entiende, es la única forma; así ya no te van a buscar y van intentar olvidarte ya que te convertirías en un cretino que jugo con el corazón de todas.

-Aun así no es justo tenerlo que hacer de esta forma.

-No existe otra forma de hacerlo para que todo salga bien y puedan seguir con sus vidas luego de tu partida.

Ella… tenía razón, incluso Draig que se había mantenido callado me dijo que era la mejor forma de hacer esto.

-Está bien, voy a hacerlo.-Raynare me miro con una sonrisa triunfante como si hubiera ganado la lotería y me abraza y dijo

-No te preocupes yo voy a estar contigo… aunque este obligada a hacerlo.-No pude evitar reírme por su lado tsundere, Mientras decía eso se acercó a mi cara y me beso, seguimos así durante unos minutos hasta quedarnos dormidos sobre la cama.

Por supuesto esta vez no iba a ser tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error de ayer así que con anterioridad tenía preparado un círculo mágico de transporte hacia la sala de entrenamiento de mi casa, me despedí de Raynare y me fui ya que eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y posiblemente alguien despierte pronto.

Al llegar por suerte nadie estaba presente y como precaución para que Koneko-chan no percibiera el olor de Raynare en mi cuerpo me puse a entrenar para sudar y disimular mi olor corporal.

-ISEEEEE! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, más te vale que no hayas ido a dormir nuevamente con la hermana de tu amigo como el día de ayer.

No puede se dio cuenta que no dormí en ninguna habitación de la casa, mierdaaa necesito pensar en algo rápido.

-Te equivocas Buchou yo si dormí aquí en la casa, además no es mi culpa que tu no me dejaras entrar en mi habitación, así que me fue a la piscina de la casa y dormí aquí en la sala de entrenamiento.

Al parecer Buchou se sorprendió y se quedó sin palabras por la forma en que le respondí ya que sus ojos están muy abiertos; este es el primer paso que doy con el inicio del plan para que se alejen las chicas de mí.

-E…está bien te creo, solo quería disculparme… por no dejarte entrar a nuestra habitación.-Me dijo Buchou tartamudeando un poco, me siento muy mal por tener que ser tan duro con ella pero tengo que seguir con este acto.

-Entendido, igual esa habitación ya es más tuya que mía, no te preocupes voy a seguir durmiendo en cualquier otro lado con tal de no molestar.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pude ver los ojos de Buchou y estaban muy abiertos y contenía sus lágrimas por la frialdad de mis palabras, me di la vuelta rápidamente ya que no quería verla de esta forma, le di la espalda y seguí entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado; al menos antes de irme al menos quiero dejarles la victoria en el partido que vamos a tener dentro de poco.

POV RIAS

No creo lo que estoy escuchando esa palabras fueron demasiado frías que venían de parte de Ise.

Aunque le hayamos dado el castigo el día de ayer no puede ser que este enojado solo por eso o ¿sí?

No. Ise no es alguien que se resentiría por algo como eso mucho menos prácticamente decirme que ya no quiere dormir conmigo y Asia.

La verdad es que en la noche me sentía muy mal por echar a Ise de la habitación así que lo salí a buscar por las habitaciones a pedirle disculpas y volviese a dormir con nosotras pero no lo encontré y me enoje ya que creí que nuevamente se había ido a otro lado y apenas lo vi mi única reacción fue gritarle y reclamarle que porque no había dormido en la casa pero al parecer había una explicación para eso, sin embarga al parecer eso le molesto y me respondió muy duramente.

La única explicación que encuentro a esto es que de seguro está muy estresado ya que tiene que enfrentarse a alguien muy poderoso pero aun así no debería tener esta actitud ya que ni con la batalla con Loki había estado tan estresado.

Quizás se siente frustrado ya que mucha responsabilidad esta sobre sus espaldas y yo tengo la culpa por hacerle pasar por todo esto.

Lo mejor será dejarlo solo para que se tranquilice y luego le daré una gran recompensa por su arduo esfuerzo.

POV ISSEI

Mierda eso sí que fue muy difícil y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por tratarle de eso forma, en fin tengo que hacerlo o cosas muy malas podrían pasar.

Hoy era sábado, habían pasado cuatro días desde mi roce con Buchou y había evitado estar con los chicos lo más posible e incluso deje de entrenar con Kiba diciéndole que era demasiado débil para para poder seguir mi ritmo lo cual dije al frente de todos y se quedaron muy asombrados por mi actitud, además estos días también eh ido a dormir con Raynare y eh dejado de cumplir con los contratos del trabajo de demonios.

-Ise-kun necesito decirte algo.-Esa fue la voz de Akeno-san dirigiéndose a mí, lo único que hice es revirarme y verle a los ojos-Buchou dice que el día de hoy tenemos una entrevista en el inframundo previa al partido de la siguiente semana.- Me dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

El silencio reino durante un momento, yo estaba esperando a que se marchara pero no lo hizo; estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

-Ara ara al parecer Ise-kun está muy estresado.-Mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi.-Como tu Onee-san no puedo permitir que eso paso.-Maldita sea esta en modo erótico ahora, va a ser difícil salir de esta.- Que te parece si hacemos actos indecentes ahora que Buchou está ocupada.-Estuve a punto de tocar sus senos pero me detuve, la tome de sus hombros y la aparte a un lado y me fui caminando.

Akeno-san se quedó ahí de pie como si hubiese sido petrificada, y le dije…

-Si tengo tiempo voy a intentar ir a la entrevista pero será mejor que no me esperen.- al finalizar salí de la habitación y vi como Buchou se acercó a Akeno-san pasando justo por mi lado.

Al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación, pero igual no importa; me quede escondido y escuche su conversación.

-Akeno no te deprimas por favor, te aseguro que hoy mismo después de la reunión voy a arreglar el problema con Ise.

-Por favor Rias tienes que hacerlo, no puedo soportar que ni siquiera me dirija la palabra.

No pude evitar apretar mis dientes y mi mis manos incluso sangraron por la fuerza, pero la verdad es que ya está hecho todo, ahora debo evitar se lo que sea que quiera hacer Buchou conmigo el día de hoy, por el momento me dirijo a la sala de entrenamiento a descargar toda mi ira en mis ataques ya en la tarde me fui con Raynare a dar un paseo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran la seis de la tarde y justamente ahora debe estar a punto de comenzar la entrevista así que use un círculo de transporte y me fui rápidamente.

Apenas llegue los empleados del lugar me llevaron rápidamente donde nos iban a entrevistar, al llegar todos estaban sentados de manera muy ordenada y muy bien vestidos, las chicas se veían muy hermosas; todas ellas se alegraron al ver que había llegado pero yo simplemente me dirijo a mi asiento y me quede sentado sin prestar atención a nadie hasta que…

-Oppai Dragón, Hyodou Issei esta pregunta es para usted ¿Cómo piensa hacerle frente a Sairaorg Bael ya que usted es el integrante más poderoso del grupo Gremory?

-Bueno la verdad últimamente me eh puesto a entrenar muy duro y tengo dos ases bajo la manga para poder derrotarlo y como mínimo eh de usar uno de ellos si no es que uso los dos.

Todos mis amigos se me quedaron viendo con sorpresa, ellos obviamente conocían el [Illegal Move Triaina] que conseguí durante la pelea con la Fracción de Héroes de la Brigada del Caos, sin embargo el otro nadie sabía cuál era porque prometí no volverlo a usar pero si era necesario la haría, si así es hablo del [Juggernaut Drive], la transformación prohibida que consume mi vida pero ya no me importa morir ahora.

-Dejando de lado estas preguntas pasemos a algo más personal, ¿Tiene usted una relación amorosa con su ama Rias Gremory?

WOW eso no me lo espere, esta es una buena oportunidad para seguir adelante con el plan.

-Para nada, entre Rias Gremory-sama y yo no existe nada que vaya más lejos de la relación Amo-Sirviente, ella es la persona que más admiro y me sentiría honrado que fuese realidad pero no es así, además no es correcto para un siervo ver de esa forma a su ama.

Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que se esperaban ya que se notaba que estaban desilusionados pero que importa ya, si no estuviese en esta situación me gustaría gritarle a todo el inframundo que AMO A RIAS GREMORY y es la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida pero yo no tengo ese derecho por todo lo que le estoy haciendo y que haga en el futuro.

La entrevista termino en ese momento, Buchou ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme aunque no haya dicho nada que la lastimase de seguro sintió que por lo que dije ella no podría estar conmigo por ser mi ama.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y me encontraba en la sauna de la residencia yo solo, o al menos eso e espere ya que al poco tiempo Buchou entro.

No me jodas está completamente desnuda, su figura simplemente es perfecta; sus senos grandes senos se encuentran al aire y con su cabello tapaba sus pezones, pero lo más importante es que podía ver su lugar prohibido sin nada de por medio.

Estaba a punto de tirar un chorro de sangre por la nariz pero me contuve, ella no se tapó, entonces me di cuenta que esto era a propósito, ella me seguía mirando, mi dormido junior empezó a levantarse debido al deleite visual.

-Oye Ise que te parece si superamos esa barrera Amo-sirviente entre tú y yo.-me dijo eso con un tono seductor.

Si pudiera me abalanzara sobre ella y aquí mismo le arrebato su virginidad… pero no puedo hacer eso, no sería justo para ella; tengo que hacer algo.

Buchou se acercó donde mi e hizo que me acostara con ella encima mío y me beso de inmediato de una manera muy apasionada, no pude resistirme y le correspondí, mi junior estaba a punto de explotar y chocaba con sus hermosos muslos.

-¿Ise que soy yo para ti?

Entendí inmediatamente la pregunta, ella quería que le dijera que es lo que sentía yo por ella; que mal que no pueda hacer eso, creo que con esto bastara para que lo piense mejor y deje de intentar hacerlo conmigo

-Buchou es mi Ama, nada más que eso.-Mientras la apartaba de mí y la cubría con una toalla.-No debería hacer esto conmigo.

Sentí como ella estaba temblando y de sus ojos empezaron a formarse lágrimas y caían sin parar.

Yo que había jurado que no permitiría que Buchou volviera a llorar, era quien le estaba haciendo derramar un montón de lágrimas en este momento; soy la peor escoria que existe en el mundo.

Lo único que pude hacer es salir y dejarla ahí para que desahogara toda su tristeza.

Llegue a la sala dispuesto a irme de la casa a donde Raynare, todas las chicas estaban ahí; de seguro sabían lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el baño.

Todas se sorprendieron por verme ahí, mientras Akeno-san se iba corriendo a baño de seguro para ver lo que había pasado con Buchou, seguí caminando y sin decir nada a nadie me fui de la casa.

POV AKENO

¿Cómo es que Ise-kun está aquí en la sala? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Rias?

Lo único que pude hacer es correr hacia el baño en donde se supone que Rias seduciría a Ise-kun, pero lo único que encontré en a Rias

Rápidamente me acerque y pude ver sus ojos, estaban completamente rojos porque había estado llorando, de segura es por culpa de Ise-kun.

Ella me miro y me dijo…

-A…Akeno yo fui rechazada por Ise, el no quiso hacerme el amor.

Me quede en shock un momento, Ise-kun jamás rechazaría hacer algo pervertido con Rias, tengo que hacer que Rias se recupere.

-Tranquilízate Rias no puedes dejar que esto te afecte, de seguro Ise-kun solamente está confundido porque eres su ama, creo que primero deberías hacer que ya no te vea como su ama si no como una chica normal que puede amarlo sin importar la sociedad demoniaca; de seguro él lo ve como una falta de respeto contra los demonios, que un demonio de clase baja tenga relación con uno de alta cuna no es bien visto.

Al parecer esas palabras fueron suficientes ya que Rias dejo de llorar.

-Sí, eso es verdad primero tengo que decirle mis sentimientos por él, de esa forma no podrá rechazarme y podremos ser novios.

Aunque no me gusta que ella sea su novia, pero me conformo con ser su amante; después de todo así es más divertido.

-Me voy a declarar a él cuándo termine el festival escolar.-Dijo Rias con sus ánimos renovados.

Sin embrago creo que ella ha olvidado algo o mejor dicho alguien muy importante en la vida de Ise-kun, pero también su mayor desgracia y su nombre es…

RAYNARE

La Ángel caído que mato a Ise-kun y fingió ser su novia, creo que puedo hacer algo con eso pero necesito ayuda.

POV ISSEI

Me encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa de Raynare cuando de pronto…

-Hola Ise-nya ¿Cómo estas-nya?-Me dijo la súper sexi gatita que se encontraba de pie junto al poste de luz que estaba delante de mí.

Así es Kuroka la hermana mayor de Koneko-chan estaba frente a mí, con su kimono negro muy revelador dejando admirar sus hermosas piernas además de que resaltaban completamente su figura que era perfecta, una Onee-san en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Oh vaya que te trae por aquí Kuroka.-Ella se acercó rápidamente y se puso de rodillas ante mí con sus ojos felinos mirándome fijamente.

-Sí que la tienes grande Ise-nya, parece ser que te has estado conteniendo-nya-. Antes de que pueda hacer algo ella bajo mi pantalón y mi pene quedo libre.

\- _Woow! Es enorme! Vaya arma que tenías ahí guardada_

Kuroka lo observaba fijamente hasta que…

Lo lamio desde la base hasta la punta, pude sentir su lengua áspera pero muy caliente seguido de eso…

CHUU

Había besado la punta de mi pene y enseguida lo empezó a lamer más enérgicamente y al mismo tiempo me masturbaba con sus dos manos, tenía su rostro con felicidad extrema como un niño con un chupete, siguió y lo metió en su boca y me empezó a chupar mi pene cada vez llevándolo más al fondo yo ya no podía resistir más y la agarre de su cabeza y empecé a follarle por la boca yendo a un ritmo muy acelerado hasta que…

-Ahhhhh! Kuroka me…me vengo.-le dije

-Si hazlo en mi boca…déjame beber tu semen.

Y por fin termine en su garganta ella al parecer tuvo arcadas ya que empezó a toser un poco.

-Ummm! Que rico con que este es el sabor del semen de un dragón, está muy delicioso aunque no eh probado el de alguien más-nya.

-Eh? Pensé que no eras virgen Kuroka.

-Por supuesto que lo soy-nya! Jamás entregaría mi cuerpo a cualquier tipo que intente ligar conmigo-nya.

Yo pensé que al ser una nekomata tan sexi y atrevida como ella, ya habría tenido sexo con alguien más.

-Perdón lo dije sin querer.- Le dije mientras me acomodaba el pantalón.- Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-No importa-nya y estoy aquí porque aunque no te hayas dado cuenta estoy en periodo de apareamiento y en verdad quiero un hijo tuyo Ise-nya.-Me quede completamente helado, con razón se abalanzo sobre mí de esa forma.-Así que vamos a dar el siguiente paso y hagamos el amor, no me importa si me coges aquí mismo.

Mierda estoy completamente frustrado porque no pude hacerlo con Rias y pensaba hacerlo con Raynare sin importar nada.

En ese instante recuerdo mi sueño:

"Quiero ser el Rey de mi propio Harem"

Entonces pensé que mejor forma de perder mi virginidad con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, así que cargue a Kuroka al estilo princesa y corrí rápidamente al departamento de Raynare mientras Kuroka se mostraba muy alegre y me besaba el cuello.

Al fin llegue al departamento y entre rápidamente, entonces vi a Raynare sentada al filo de la cama con una lencería muy reveladora de color negro de sostén y tanga con encaje, además de medias de malla con ligueros, estaba preciosa con el pelo suelto y su rostro con un ligero toque de maquillaje y brillo labial.

Pero no todo es alegría, Raynare se levantó rápidamente se puso una bata, Kuroka se bajó de mis brazos y chocaron sus frentes con una expresión furiosa la una a la otra.

-¡Que carajos hace esta mujerzuela esperándote en este departamento-nya¡

-¿Pues será porque vivo aquí? GA-TI-TA.

Maldición apenas se vieron y empezaron a pelear.

Procedí a separar pero por "accidente" le toque una teta a cada una de ellas al momento de separarles.

Las dos se sonrojaron, pero sostuvieron mis manos para que no pueda soltarlas.

Era la mejor sensación de mi vida, por un lado las de Raynare eran grandes y elásticas; por otro las de Kuroka eran grandes y muy suaves al tacto.

Me tranquilice y empecé a hablar

Al principio les presente a las dos para que al menos sepan quienes son, a eso les conté todo lo que había pasado antes de venir aquí entre ello lo de la entrevista y lo que paso con Rias (Por cierto que Raynare estuvo muy feliz con eso) a continuación le informe a Kuroka sobre el trato que había hecho con Rizevim.

PAF!

Ese fue el sonido de mi mejilla al recibir la bofetada de parte de Kuroka que se mostró furiosa cuando le conté de que estaba ignorando por completo a Koneko-chan y la entiendo después de todo es su hermana y yo la estaba tratando muy mal, seguido de eso me abraza muy fuerte y me agradeció por protegerla de una muerte segura aunque no haya sido la mejor manera.

Al terminar la conversación las dos se levantaron a preparar algo de comer y para las doce de la noche terminamos de comer.

Yo pensé que no iba a perder mi virginidad el día de hoy pero…

Raynare dejó caer su bata en medio de la sala quedando nuevamente con la lencería sexy a la vista, Kuroka se quitó su kimono dejando al aire sus hermosos senos y me sorprendió el color del hilo dental que apenas y tapaba lo importante de su intimidad… era blanco, yo me esperaba lo del hilo dental pero obviamente no el color, bueno no importa; yo estaba babeando por la hermosa vista de estas mujeres.

Kuroka me tiro al suelo y empezó a besarme de una forma muy apasionada, mientras que Raynare me bajaba el pantalón y empezar a darme una mamada.

-aaah aaaah prepárate Ise-nya…

-Que esta noche no duermes…

-Hasta que me embaraces-nya

Kuroka puso su vagina al frente de mi rostro, entonces vi lo hermosa y rosadita era su vagina entonces empecé a darle placer con mi lengua, ella también me dio un mamada al mismo tiempo formando un 69, Raynare para no quedarse atrás también me dio una mamada y recibí mi deseada doble felación por parte de estas bellas mujeres.

El ritmo acelero y me vine en el rostro de las dos, que dejándose llevar por el momento se lamieron entre ellas el rostro para limpiarse mi semen y ni dejar ni una gota.

Ambas se acostaron una al lado de la otra besándose apasionadamente, ver esta hermosa escena lésbica me puso al 100% nuevamente e introduje mis dedos en sus vaginas dos para ser precisos, empecé a masturbarles a las dos al mismo tiempo, amabas dejaron salir gemidos de placer y las besaba por turnos, luego baje a sus vaginas y le di sexo oral a Raynare mientras masturbaba a Kuroka, de un momento a otro Raynare se vino y tuve que beberme todos sus fluidos que eran muy dulces dejándola fuera durante un momento,

Ahora era el turno de Kuroka y de la misma forma procedí a darle sexo oral besando, lamiendo y chupando su clítoris hasta que al igual que Raynare se vino y me bebí sus fluidos.

Esperando un momento para recuperar el aliento, puse a Raynare boca arriba y encima de ella a Kuroka, sus tetas chocaban en sus con sus rosados pezones y yo tenía a mi disposición de sus vaginas que se unían por medio de sus clítoris, puse mi pene en medio de sus clítoris y empecé a mover mis caderas para "follarlas" al mismo tiempo mientras acariciaba sus tetas y ellas se besaban de manera muy lasciva, después de un rato estuve a punto de venirme y lo hice en las entradas de sus vaginas.

Yo sabía lo que iba a venir después ellas hicieron un 69 con el fin de lamer el semen que cada una tenía en sus vaginas haciendo que se me pusiera como roca de nuevo al verlas llegar al clímax.

Ahora venía la hora de la verdad ¿A quién me la cojo primero?

Al parecer ambas se dieron cuenta de eso y Kuroka me dice

-Lo dejamos a la suerte y gano Rayna-chan.-al parecer no le importo mucho porque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces tome a Raynare pero se soltó de mi agarre causándome sorpresa.

-No quiero hacerlo…de seguro tu solo quieres hacerlo conmigo porque no lo hiciste con las tetas andantes Gremory.-Ella me dijo un poco triste de seguro pensó que yo solo la tomaba como un objeto sexual.

-Te equivocas Rayna-chan-nya, Ise no haría esto con cualquiera, sino con alguien que él quiera-nya.

Raynare me miro con ojos suplicantes y yo le asentí procediendo a poner mi pene en la entrada de su vagina que poco a poco fui introduciéndole, viendo como salía un poco de sangre, la bese y lo introduje completamente con Raynare arqueando su espalda.

-Muévete por favor.

Le hice caso y empecé lentamente hasta tomar buen ritmo, Kuroka para no quedarse atrás puso su vagina en la boca de Raynare mientras me besaba.

-Ise me vengo-nyaaaaaa

-Yo…yoo también

-Hagámoslo juntos

Di mi última embestida mientras me venía dentro de Raynare y ella junto con Kuroka dejaba salir sus fluidos.

Ambas empezaron a chupar mi pene para que volviese a ponerse duro, cuando tenía mi erección al máximo, Kuroka se puso en cuatro sobre Raynare y con dos de sus dedos abría sus labios vaginales invitándome a que la penetrase mientras lamia la vagina de Raynare, esta vez no tuve compasión y se la metí de un empujón, ella se sorprendió pero al parecer no le dolió aunque salía un poco de sangre, pude ver su rostro en el espejo y estaba bastante desalineado con la lengua afuera y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción me empecé a mover rápido mientras Raynare lamia el clítoris de Kuroka, al mismo tiempo yo masajeaba el trasero de Kuroka y le empecé a dar nalgadas al principio suaves pero después de un rato más fuertes y cada vez que lo hacia su vagina me apretaba mucho; al parecer también era masoquista como Raynare, al final nos corrimos los tres al mismo tiempo, descargándolo todo en el útero de Kuroka.

Seguimos teniendo sexo durante toda la noche, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las siete de la mañana y ambas estaban completamente llenas de mi semen y no sé como pero yo quería seguir haciéndolo.

-" _Acabamos de crear un monstruo adicto al sexo_ "-era el pensamiento de las dos mujeres, y ¿cómo lo sabía? Pues hay que darle gracias a mi súper habilidad Bilingual, que la use en este momento para saber cómo se sentían ellas.

Las dos me abrazaron y me hicieron acostar en medio de ellas quedando dormidos los tres.

Cuando estaba despertando Raynare me observaba a los ojos y me dijo…

-Porque hayamos tenido sexo no quiere decir que yo te amase o algo por el estilo, idiota.- Me decía ella con su rostro rojo y con su tono tsundere.

Suspire un poco y le dije

-Entendido Raynare-chan, lo tuyo y lo nuestro es meramente placer carnal.-Ella esbozo un pequeña sonrisa y se abalanzo encima de mi procediendo a besarme.

-Cof,cof… No se habrán olvidado de mi-nya-decía Kuroka mientras masajeaba lo senos de Raynare.

Hoy era domingo y nos la pasamos teniendo sexo todo el día solo deteniéndonos para pedir una pizza y comer o también ir al baño.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no me había puesto en contacto con ninguno de mis amigos, aunque al parecer me estuvieron buscando ya que en mi celular están cien llamadas perdidas por parte de ellos.

Me di un baño y prepare el desayuno (para los que se preguntan sí, se cocinar), en fin no quise levantar a Raynare ni Kuroka y simplemente me fui de camino a la academia.

Durante las clases Asia e Irina me veían con una mirada triste y de incomodidad al estar cerca de mí, por otro lado Xenovia se notaba que tenía ganas de matarme pero lo disimulaba bien; no le tome mucha importancia y me puse a dormir…

 _ **Nuevamente me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro pero a lo lejos pude divisar una luz.**_

 _ **Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla, a medida que me acercaba más la luz tomaba un tono rojizo y de un momento a otro me segó completamente, cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos y ahí estaba, aquella transformación que me habían prohibido usar…**_

 _ **[Juggernaut Drive]**_

 _ **Se podía sentir el odio puro que emanaba su aura de color rojo sangre, el poder que podía asesinar un Dios un Maou.**_

 _ **Me fije en los alrededores y pude ver que el escenario era la ciudad de Kuoh completamente destruida y varias personas muertas alrededor, a lo lejos puse distinguir una figura.**_

 _ **Al acercarme un poco más pude distinguir que era Rizevim, el cual estaba muy mal herido ya que incluso le faltaba un brazo pero con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.**_

 _ **Ya veo con que esto es la continuación del sueño que tuve la otra noche.**_

 _ **En el cielo apareció un ejército entre ellos pude ver a ángeles, ángeles caídos y por ultimo a demonios los cuales fijaron un objetivo y ese era el Dragón Rojo, es decir yo con la trasformación del [Juggernaut Drive].**_

 _ **Inmediatamente se desato el infierno en todo el lugar con la inmensa guerra que se estaba desarrollando en ese lugar que involucro a toda la alianza con el fin de detenerme.**_

 _ **Lo ultimo que pude ver fue el choque entre el Dragón Rojo contra los cuatro Maou, al mismo tiempo lo cuatro Grandes Serafines del cielo y seguido de los Cadres de Grigori.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Hyodou-kun! Despierta ahora mismo.

Pude escuchar la vos del profesor que me llamaba, yo me encontraba sudando mucho y de seguro mi rostro esta blanco entonces me levante rápidamente y me fui del salón de clases.

Sera mejor no entrar a clases el resto del día.

Ya terminadas las clases me dirijo a al salón del club.

Al parecer Azazel-sensei quería tener una reunión con nosotros en la cual hablamos sobre los problemas que está trayendo la Fracción de Héroes, sobre el misterioso peón de Sairaorg-san, y finalmente sobre el futuro del grupo Gremory dentro de Rating Games oficiales y como seguramente cambiaríamos las posiciones del Top ten de los juegos.

Luego sensei hablo conmigo directamente y yo sé que va ser esto.

-Issei escuche que has estado muy estresado durante estos últimos días.

\- Si, y que tiene que ver con todo esto.-Le respondí la más serio y frio posible a lo que sensei frunce el ceño.

-Bueno no importa, pero lo que si me inquieta es ¿cuál es tu segundo as bajo la manga del que hablaste en la entrevista?

Ya me esperaba que peguntase eso

-Es algo secreto que supera con mucho al [Illegal Move Triaina], eh estado practicando yo solo con la ayuda de Draig.

Obviamente esa respuesta no lo convenció.

-Espero que no estés pensando en usar el [Juggernaut Drive].-decía el sensei con un semblante serio y tratando intimidarme

-JAJAJA ¿Quién sabe?, aunque si se diera el caso lo usaría sin dudar.-le respondí dejando salir mi poder.

Eso los dejo en shock, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos y estaban temblando; al parecer me querían decir algo pero el Sensei los detuvo.

-Ya veo, con que también quieres seguir el camino de la destrucción al igual que los anteriores portadores del Boosted Gear…me has decepcionado Issei, pensé que serias alguien diferente pero al parecer solo quieres el poder para destruirlo todo.-eso me lo dijo como un padre ve a un hijo cuando es llevado a prisión por haber hecho algo muy malo.

-Jeje Puede que llegue el momento que pase eso y puede ser más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

-Como te atre…-fue interrumpido por una luz que paso justo al frente de nosotros, menos mal porque esto se estaba poniendo muy tenso.

La luz se posó en el centro de la mesa y revelo un sello, el cual conocía muy bien ya que era el emblema de la casa Phoenix, de seguro es un mensaje para Ravel que se encuentra aquí con nosotros.

-Terminaremos con esta discusión más tarde Issei.- me dijo sensei mientras se iba del club.

-Madre!… ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece en este lugar?

- _/Hola Ravel, me alegro de que te encuentres bien, eh llamado para poder hablar con la princesa Rias y con el joven Hyodou Issei. /_

Eso dijo la mujer que tenía una apariencia de una veinteañera, una mujer muy hermosa; su parecido con Ravel es demasiado a este paso Ravel va a ser toda una hermosura en el futuro.

-Buenas tardes Obaa-sama me pregunto que desea hablar conmigo.-decía Rias pero con un tono de voz muy desanimado.

- _/Oh Rias-san quería agradecerte por recibir a Ravel en su territorio y de antemano me disculpo por no ir personalmente/_

 _-_ No se preocupe por eso Obaa-sama lo hago sin ningún interés, además que Ravel es muy servicial en la casa y no da ningún problema.

 _-/Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora quisiera hablar con Hyodou Issei-san/_

Me puse delante de ella y le hable

-Buenas tardes Lady Phoenix, ¿que se le ofrece?

 _-/Buenas tardes quería hablar contigo sobre un muy importante favor que quería pedir. /_

¿Un favor muy importante? No tengo idea de que quiera pedirme será mejor seguirle escuchando.

- _/Lo que quiero pedirte es que cuides especialmente a mi hija/_

Ese momento me di vuelta y mire que Ravel tenía su rostro completamente rojo…maldición lo que me faltaba, tener a otra pretendiente cuando está pasando todo esto.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que es suficiente con la protección de parte de los chicos del club.-le dije tratando de evitar lo que en verdad quería decir.

- _/Eso ya sé que podrán hacerlo, a lo que me refiero es que la cuides de cualquier hombre indeseable que intente acercarse a ella. /_

Puta madre justo lo que quería evitar, ni modo tendré que tomar esta responsabilidad.

-Está bien, aunque yo también soy un hombre indeseable según muchas mujeres; pero hare lo mejor que pueda.

Ella mostro una gran sonrisa y se despidió de todos.

A continuación Buchou estaba saliendo de la sala del club se reviro y me dijo

-Oye Ise ¿me protegerás?

Sus celos salieron a flote de inmediato, al menos en esto no le voy a mentir.

-Por supuesto que lo hare.

-¿Y Asia?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y Akeno?

-Obviamente lo voy a hacer, esas preguntas me ofenden Buchou, aunque no quiera esa es una obligación para mí.

Ella ahora me miro directamente a los ojos y me dice

-Para ti ¿"Qué" soy yo?... ¿"Quien" soy yo?

Y dale la burra al trigo, tu eres…

"LA MUJER QUE AMO" MALDITA SEA

Pero obviamente no puedo decirle eso, no ahora ni nunca en la vida; va a ser más fácil superar mi "traición" si ella cree que no la amo.

-Simplemente eres mi Ama, Rias Gremory-sama.

Ella se dio la vuelta y estaba llorando y se fue rápidamente.

-¡Ise-san eres alguien horrible! No puedo creer que no entiendas los sentimientos de Rias-Onee-sama.

Vaya, eso dolió; ya que soy el malo de la historia pongámosle más sal a la herida.

-A mí eso no me importa los sentimientos de mi Ama, lo único que debo hacer es ayudarle a cumplir sus deseos como dueña de mi vida.

Eso sí fue pasarse de maldito, pero esto tiene un fin.

Asia se fue llorando en busca de Buchou.

-Ise-kun eres el hombre más insensible del mundo ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-eso me dijo Akeno-san y se notaba que estaba enfadada de verdad.

-Lo único que digo es la absoluta verdad, yo solamente soy un demonio de clase baja y el payaso "súper-poderoso" del grupo, no me interesa lo que piensen los demonios de alta cuna con ella.

PAF!

Había recibido mi segunda bofetada en menos de tres días por parte de una mujer que quiero, duele más de lo que pensé, no física sino emocionalmente, ya que esa bofetada iba cargada de ira.

-Vaya, si es todo lo que quieres decir procedo a retirarme…ah por cierto nos vemos en el partido del domingo, ojala no se me olvide y llegue a tiempo; no se tomen la molestia de buscarme quizá me vaya a un bar a pasar el rato y ojala me consiga una novia.

BOOM HA, eso fue lo más cruel que pude decir, quisiera morirme en este preciso instante; sin embargo no es así de fácil, el plan esta en su punto crítico y no puedo dar un paso atrás sino seguir hacia adelante.

Me encontraba caminando hasta que

-[COMPAÑERO, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO]

-Y a qué se debe este milagro Draig.

-[YA VEO ES JUSTO COMO PENSE]

-¿A qué te refieres?

-[AL PARECER NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA PERO TU ACTITUD A CAMBIADO RADICALMENTE]-No entiendo quizá se refiere a mi actuación que debo hacer con las chicas-[Y NO ME REFIERO A TU "ACTUACION" SINO ¿QUE NO TE PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE PUEDAS DECIRLES ESAS PALABRAS CON TOTAL NATURALIDAD? ADEMAS QUE TUVISTE SEXO CON ESAS DOS MUJERES COMO SI FUERA PAN DE CADA DIA Y NO TU PRIMERA VEZ]

Ahora que lo pienso es verdad, si seguiría con mi misma actitud de siempre de seguro incluso tartamudearía cuando les dijese algo fuerte y me hubiese puesto muy tímido de solo pensar en hacerlo con Kuroka y Raynare.

-[LA MALDICION DE LOS ANTERIORES PORTADORES TE ESTA AFECTANDO Y LO DIGO POR TODOS LOS MALOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TIENES DENTRO DE TI COMO LO SON LA IRA Y EL ODIO, LOS ANTERIORES PORTADORES AL IGUAL QUE TU CAMBIARON SU ACTITUD A UNA MAS RUDA Y MALHUMORDA CUANDO ERAN AFECTADOS POR ELLA]

Oh no la puta madre, no pensé que eso iba a suceder, aunque era de esperarse-

Al parecer el Sensei tuvo toda la razón al decirme eso.

-[BUENO ES TU DECICION QUE TE SIGA AFECTANDO O NO, AH Y POR CIERTO AL PARECER TU TIEMPO DE VIDA SE A PROLONGADO ENORMEMENTE, LLEGANDO A RECUPERAR EL 50% DE ELLA ES DECIR CINCO MIL AÑOS, ESE ES UN MOTIVO MAS PARA NO DEJARTE LLEVAR POR EL ODIO; DALE LAS GRACIAS A LA NEKOMATA]

Mierda…eso me puso muy feliz pero debo encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible y se me ocurrió que si no puedo disminuir mi odio bajo estas circunstancias.

YO VOY A DOMINARLO

Y para eso tengo que entrenar en estos cinco días y tengo al profesor indicado para eso.

Luego de ponerme de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer con Draig, el cual pensó que era una excelente idea pero muy peligrosa pero al final acepto.

Hoy mismo tengo que irme de aquí y pase por el parque en donde había comenzado todo, si así es, el parque donde me mato Raynare, y me senté en una de las bancas con una mirada nostálgica viendo la pileta.

-Ise-kun…

-Ise-san…

-Ise-sempai…

-Tenemos que hablar contigo-dijeron Akeno-san, Asia y Koneko-chan al mismo tiempo.

Que mierda que parte de que no me busque no entendieron.

Esta va a ser una LAAAARGA noche.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier sugerencia será Bienvenida.**

 **Espero y les guste el Lemon (creo que así se escribe) que puse, aunque soy un completo novato en esto de redactar historias**

 **Como pueden ver la actitud de Issei va a cambiar un poco pero va a seguir pensando en tetas cada vez que tenga chance**

 **El maestro de entrenamiento de seguro saben quién va a ser.**

 **Gracias por los que lo han leído y por agregarlo a favoritos y seguirlo.**

 **Quisiera que me den algunas ideas de integrantes para un grupo que voy a formar con Issei como líder, obviamente van a estar Raynare y Kuroka, al igual que un personaje de otro anime y dos de la mujeres más fuertes del mundo de High school dxd, también si no fuese mucha molestia quiero pedirles ayuda con el nombre del grupo ya que no soy muy bueno con esto, el nombre del fic se me ocurrió cuando veía como por décima vez la película de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.**

 **Bueno en fin gracias por leerlo y nos vemos a más tardar el sábado o domingo.**

 **Postdata: Perdón por faltas de ortografía**


	3. Entrenamiento Infernal

**Doorkcrew: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo también y asi es Issei va a ser todo un desmadre más adelante.**

 **Darker201: me alegro que te guste Kuroka al igual que a mí, sobre lo del nombre lo voy a seguir pensando espero se me ocurra uno pronto, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Jesuszn: que bien te guste el fic, además sobre lo de la chica de otro ya la tenia escogida y justamente es una de las que tú me sugieres, aunque le voy a cambiar un poco su origen. Respondiendo a las preguntas.**

 **1.-la verdad tengo pensado varias personas pero nada concreto, puesto que todo su grupo van a ser puras mujeres pero con todo me lo pueden decir y yo de alguna forma tratare de integrarlas (las del Grupo Gremory obviamente están, pero por el momento no va a ser posible que estén con Issei).**

 **2.-la actualización lo hare como mínimo un capítulo de por semana y si tengo tiempo libre dos.**

 **3.-obvio que lo puedes hacer**

 **Y además voy a esforzarme en escribir mejor, ya que nunca eh escrito algo parecido a esto, por el momento espero que acepten mis fallas**

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL**

Hoy mismo tengo que irme de aquí y pase por el parque en donde había comenzado todo, si así es, el parque donde me mato Raynare, y me senté en una de las bancas con una mirada nostálgica viendo la pileta.

-Ise-kun…

-Ise-san…

-Ise-sempai…

-Tenemos que hablar contigo-dijeron Akeno-san, Asia y Koneko-chan al mismo tiempo.

Que mierda que parte de que no me busque no entendieron.

Esta va a ser una LAAAARGA noche.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes aquí? Creí haberles dicho que no me busquen porque estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes tres ¿O es que están sordas y no me escucharon?-Les dije en el tono más frío que pude y con molestia.

-¡Tú eres el que no quiere escuchar Ise-kun!-me dijo Akeno-san con un tono mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por la espalda.

HUUY sus senos sí que se sienten muy bien… maldita sea esto es serio debo de dejar de pensar en algo y zafarme de esta situación.

-Voy a extraer el poder de dragón de tu cuerpo en este momento.

CHUUUU

No jodas ella está chupando mi cuello, se siente bien pero de seguro dejara marca y en la casa tengo a otra Ángel Caído que se va a poner muy celosa si ve eso.

-Yo también voy a sanarte usando Sennjutsu.-decía Koneko-chan mientras se sentaba en mi regazo.

Al mismo tiempo de aquello dejaba a la vista sus orejas y su cola de gato.

-Yo…yo también me voy a unir-dijo Asia mientras se sentaba a un lado mío y tomaba una de mis manos.

Sentí como mi mano recorría lentamente hasta llegar a un bulto suave…Mierda es uno de sus pechos, se siente muy bien.

Como hubiese querido que esto suceda antes de que el desgraciado de Rizevim viniese a obligarme a unirme a la Brigada, no puedo permitir que sigan adelante sea lo que sea que quieran hacer ahora mismo.

-Cuando Ise-kun nos mira, sus ojos reflejan miedo y temor; al principio no entendía pero ahora lo comprendo perfectamente.

Ya veo con que de eso se trata.

Es verdad hasta hace poco no quería acercarme a las mujeres por miedo a que me rechacen y me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Raynare.

-Probablemente solo los que estuvimos en el grupo al principio nos hayamos dado cuenta.-decía Koneko-chan con los ojos llorosos.

Si, al parecer ellas piensan que yo estoy evitándolas y tratándoles mal por la profunda herida que Raynare dejo en mí.

-En lo profundo del corazón de Ise-san… ¿Raynare-sama sigue atormentándolo con su recuerdo?

-De seguro piensas que nosotras te haremos lo mismo que ella…pero no es así, tú eres una persona muy importante para nosotras y no queremos que estés de malas.-dijo Akeno-san con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

-Todas sabemos cómo planeaste con gran esmero tu cita con ella, además de planear como seria tu futuro con ella; pero envés de todo eso fuiste engañado vilmente por ella y te asesino.-Koneko-chan no pudo contener sus lágrimas y se apoyó en mi pecho.

-Inclusive después de eso te hizo sufrir cuando me mato y tuviste que pelear con ella, hasta llegar al punto de casi morir nuevamente aunque resultaste vencedor.-Decía Asia llorando a cantaros.

Ahora que lo pienso ella fue la primera mujer a la golpee y luego de eso trate de evitar totalmente las peleas con la mujeres por miedo a lastimarlas.

-Rias la mató para protegerte, aunque tú mismo se lo pediste debió ser el golpe más duro que ha tenido tu corazón.-Akeno-san también había comenzado a llorar y tenía su rostro apegado a mi hombro.-Ella era la persona que más odiabas en ese momento…pero también es la mujer que amabas con todo tu ser.

Es verdad, jamás pude perdonarme el pedirle a Buchou que la mate y no protegerla como lo había prometido a mí mismo, como me gustaría decirles…

" _Así era hasta hace poco, pero por ciertos motivos resucito y nos reconciliamos; además que eh hecho el amor con ella estos últimos días, muy gracioso no"-_ Pero ni loco les diría algo como eso.

Es momento de irme, ya que no quiero perder el tiempo.

Rápidamente empuje a Asia de mi lado y quite a Koneko-chan de mi regazo, me levante y camine unos pasos, me puse una mano en mi rostro y empecé reír como loco.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿ustedes creen que algo como eso podría afectarme hasta ahora?... quiero dejar algo muy en claro… no se entrometan en mi vida privada ya que eso no les incumbe.

Ellas me vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos y asustadas por la forma en la que se los dije.

-Me marcho, y como les dije en la sala del club, no me busquen que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no estar cuidando a una princesita caprichosa que hace un berrinche cada vez que no tiene lo que desea.

Me di vuelta y seguí en dirección del apartamento de Raynare.

 **POV AKENO**

Lo único que pudimos hacer es quedarnos de pie sin poder reaccionar a lo que él nos dijo.

" _No se entrometan en mi vida privada ya que eso no les incumbe."_

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante un buen tiempo.

Claro que nos incumbe idiota, eres el hombre que amamos y no queremos que nos odies sin ningún motivo.

Esto no puedo decirle a Rias.

De seguro perdería las pocas esperanzas que tiene.

Espero que ella sea capaz de hacer que Ise-kun pueda abrir su corazón a las mujeres nuevamente.

Junto con Asia-chan y Koneko-chan nos regresamos a la residencia sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo que había sucedido.

-Akeno-sempai…tengo que decirle algo muy importante.-me dijo Koneko-chan cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Koneko-chan?-decía Asia-chan muy expectante a lo que iba a decir.

-El poder de Ise-sempai estaba muy corrompido con el poder del Sekiryūtei.-dijo con una voz muy preocupada.

Ahora que lo dice yo también sentí que su poder estaba algo diferente de lo usual pero no pude notarlo.

¿Será verdad lo que dijo Azazel-sensei?

No pudo creer que Ise-kun se deje consumir por el poder.

-También pude sentir que el poder de mi…-ella se quedó callada al parecer no quiere contarnos eso ya que apretó sus dientes y manos muy fuertemente.

-Por favor Koneko-chan tienes que decirnos ya que es algo muy importante.-le dije

-Yo me di cuenta que le vida que fue consumida de Ise-sempai fue restaurada enormemente desde la última vez que realice el tratamiento.-dijo con una expresión complicada que no pude descifrar.

-Pero esa debería ser una buena noticia o ¿no?-dijo Asia-chan un poco más animada.

Yo también sentí un gran alivio en mi ser.

-No, porque la única forma de que haya pasado esto es que alguien realice el bouchujutsu con Ise-sempai…Además pude sentir el poder de Kuroka-Nee-sama en Ise-sempai…eso quiere decir que él tuvo sexo con ella.

Eso me dejo completamente impactada.

Rápidamente me olvide de toda mi preocupación por Ise-kun, y me puse realmente furiosa.

Se suponía que yo sería quien le quitara su virginidad pero viene esa gata y lo hace con mi Ise.

-Ara ara Ufufu, al parecer alguien ha sido un chico muy malo; voy a tener que castigarlo la próxima vez que lo vea.-lo dije relamiéndome los dedos y dejando salir mi lado sádico.

Prepárate Ise-kun que Onee-sama te va castigar cuando vengas corriendo de regreso conmigo.

 **POV ISSEI**

Brrrrrrr!

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Bueno da igual en la situación en la que me encuentro eso es normal.

Llegue al departamento y me encontré con Raynare y Kuroka.

-Ya llegue chicas.

-Hola Ise-nya ¿Qué tal tu día-nya?-me dijo Kuroka mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en los labios.

-Hasta que por fin llegas idiota, te estábamos esperando.-hay que linda es Raynare cuando está en modo Tsundere.

-Bueno tuve cierto inconveniente con los chicos del club.-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza y rogando a que no se dé cuenta del chupete que me hizo Akeno-san en el cuello.

-¿Y esos asuntos tienen que ver con Shirone, la monja y la medio ángel caído-nya?-Kuroka al parecer se había dado cuenta desde que me dio el beso, necesito una excusa-Ah por cierto que lindo chupete que tienes en el cuello-nya-Mierda ahora si estoy muerto, maldita gata traviesa.-No recuerdo habértelo hecho y ¿tu Rayna-chan?

Vi a Raynare que se estaba crujiendo los dedos mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

Creo que me va a matar de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no ufufu.-esto es el fin está dejando salir su aura por todo el lugar.-Parece que mi Lindo Ise-kun se convertido en todo un casanova mientras no estaba; ¿no crees que eso va a poner a tu novia _"YO"_ muy enojada?

-AAAAHHHHHH

Ese fue mi grito que se escuchó por todo el barrio mientras ella me hacía recordar que era mi novia.

Aunque eso es raro, se supone que solo estuvo conmigo para matarme y no se consideró mi novia desde el principio.

Recordatorio permanente para mi cerebro:

Jamás voy a entender la forma de actuar de Raynare, y cuando piense que lo hago de seguro va a intentar matarme de nuevo.

Luego de un poco de sexo de reconciliación con las dos, les platique sobre el plan que tenía para dominar mi odio.

-Pienso que es muy peligroso.-Raynare me lo dijo con un tono preocupado mientras yo le sonreía.-No me malinterpretes…si tu mueres yo también lo aria, solo estoy velando por mi propio bienestar.

-jejejej entendido, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo voy a lograr; y si no lo logro al menos hare todo lo posible de buscar un método de que tu no mueras.-le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo…es muy linda.

-A por cierto.-me incline a Kuroka-Kuroka quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste con el problema que tengo con mi vida.-Kuroka al parecer se sorprendió un poco y me brazo.

-No te preocupes-nya…no iba a permitir que el padre de mi hijo muriese de esa forma-nya, tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho conmigo-nya.

Ella me beso y nos mantuvimos de esta manera por un momento.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme…Kuroka si te vas a quedar no quiero que hagas algo malo, lo mismo para ti Raynare no deseo que las descubran los miembros de la alianza que se encuentran en la ciudad.

-Ya hasta pareces mi madre…está bien no voy ni siquiera a salir del departamento ¿estas feliz?-eso es más que suficiente para mi entonces asentí en respuesta.

-Yo no prometo nada-nya, además nadie se daría cuenta de mi presencia ni siquiera Shirone.-Bueno al parecer ella va a estar bien no por nada está en el equipo de Vali.

-Raynare nos vamos a reunir el siguiente martes en este lugar…yo me encargo de que el plan se lleve a cabo ese día.

Como ya eran las seis de la mañana.

Les di un beso a las dos y me fui del lugar, sin embargo afuera me estaba esperando "alguien"

-Ise-kun al parecer tienes todo listo, nos reuniremos en Alaska…cuando llegues haya yo mismo saldré a recibirte.- me dijo un cuervo…de seguro es un familiar de Rizevim ya que puedo sentir su aura.

Asentí en respuesta y seguí mi camino, asegurándome de que nadie me viese use un circulo magino y transporte a mi destino.

.

.

.

Por fin mi arduo entrenamiento dio resultados y puedo crear un círculo mágico yo solo.

Mire hacia arriba y pude ver el característico cielo artificial del Inframundo y en mis alrededores mucha vegetación.

Suerte que la presencia del tipo que busco es enorme o si no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo.

GOHAAAAAR

Ahí está…corrí rápidamente hacia donde escuche el rugido y...

-Vaya pero si es Hyodou Issei al que tenemos aquí.-dijo el lagarto volador morado de quince metros mirándome desde el aire

Si, tuve que venir a que Tannin-ossan el Ex-Rey Dragón me volviese a entrenar, aunque su entrenamiento es aterrador.

Que mejor que un Dragón para enseñarme a dominar mi poder de Dragón y de paso el odio que tengo dentro de mí y evitar que la maldición me siga corrompiendo.

-Hola Ossan eh venido porque quiero pedirte un favor muy importante

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Hare lo que sea para ayudarte a ti como el Sekiryūtei.-me dijo accediendo a ayudarme.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a entrenar pero esta vez quiero que sea con toda tu fuerza y sin descanso durante los siguientes cinco días antes de mi pelea.

-JAJAJA ¿sabes lo que estas pidiendo Hyodou Issei? Prácticamente me dices que te asesine.-el me lo dijo burlándose de mi pero estoy decidido a hacer esto así que empecé a expulsar mi aura.

-[TANNIN LO QUE ESTA PIDIENDO MI COMPAÑERO ES MUY SERIO, YA QUE NECESITA EL PODER PARA AFRONTAR UN GRAN PELIGRO QUE SE LE AVECINA].-Gracias Draig con eso de seguro que acepta.

Pude ver que Ossan aún no estaba muy convencido entonces deje que el poder del Boosted Gear también saliera de mi cuerpo creando un gran cráter alrededor de mí y creando grandes ráfagas de viento.

-Ya veo, con qué quieres hacer esto aunque tengas que obligarme…el poder que estas expulsando ya no es el mismo que tenías antes ahora solo refleja odio al parecer te estas dejando llevar por la sed de más poder.-Dijo con un tono de completa decepción

Y lo entiendo, él fue quien me entreno para poder alcanzar el Balance Breaker además de haber confiado en mí como lo hizo Azazel-sensei.

-¡Lo siento pero en realidad necesito hacerme más fuerte para poder dominar mi odio y no seguir siendo un débil inútil!

Al parecer se sorprendió un poco por la determinación de mis palabras, debo hacer esto o simplemente voy a ser uno de los tantos Sekiryūteis que cayeron ante la sed de poder.

-Oh vaya esas palabras tienen algo muy fuerte de trasfondo…estas bien te voy a hacer pasar el verdadero infierno, no por nada soy conocido como El Dragón del Meteoro Ardiente… ¡Espero estés dispuesto a morir mocoso!

Aceptó… hagamos esto Draig.

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Inmediatamente arremetí contra Tannin-Ossan y el me lanzo una bola de fuego enorme contra mí.

Mierda a esta velocidad no voy a ser capaz de esquivarlo, entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es atravesarlo.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Mi poder aumento de golpe y con el puño en frente fui directo contra la bola de fuego.

Pude sentir un poder abrumador y el calor era insoportable…en el entrenamiento anterior el poder usado no era ni la décima parte del que usa ahora, eso quiere decir que al menos me está tomando un poco en serio.

Cuando atravesé la bola de fuego pude verlo justo al frente de mí y le di un puñetazo directo a la boca, seguido de una patada y para finalizar.

-¡Dragón Shot!

Ese ataque tenía todo el poder que recargue hace un momento y le pego directo en el pecho.

-Ese fue un buen ataque Hyodou Issei, al parecer te has vuelto mucho más poderoso desde la última vez.-decía mientras humo salía de su pecho y un poco de sangre de su boca.-En realidad no me lo esperaba así que me contuve, pero al parecer no es necesario.

Apenas término de decir eso vino en contra de mí con su garra en frente dispuesto a atravesarme con ella.

Con mucha dificultad la pude esquivar pero un golpe muy fuerte directo en mi cuerpo me envió directo contra el suelo destruyendo parte de mi armadura.

Al parecer esa cola no está solo de adorno en su trasero, además de ser muy fuerte.

Escupí un poco de sangre y me puse de pie reparando mi armadura.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Esta vez recargue el doble de lo anterior.

Podría usar a Ascalon pero eso de nada me servirá si mi enemigo no es un dragón en el futuro, será mejor seguir con mi estilo de combate de siempre

Velozmente me puse en frente de Ossan, el me recibió con la guardia en alto y mi golpe fue contra una de sus manos, nos mantuvimos un momento en esta posición.

El de nuevo intento golpearme con su cola pero la esquive y lo golpee en su estómago con una fuerte patada, Ossan reacciono rápido y de un cabezazo destrozo mi casco dejando mi cabeza indefensa.

No podrá ser tan bueno como su fuego pero lo voy a intentar.

Absorbí aire y transferí el poder a mis pulmones abriendo mi boca salió una gran cantidad de fuego creando una bola de fuego que envolvió gran parte del cielo, el impacto fue directo a su rostro, tome distancia y espere a ver qué es lo que sucedía.

Ossan movió sus alas con gran fuerza y pudo disipar todas las llamas que lo rodeaban.

La verdad eso ya me lo esperaba.

-JAJAJAJA esto es más interesante de lo creí…Ya va siendo hora de ir con todo tal y como me lo pediste, al parecer tú también tienes algo más que mostrarme.

-Sí, así es Ossan…desde ahora dejemos los juegos y peleemos enserio como los dragones que somos.-le dije con un tono de arrogancia para provocarlo.

Ahora si tengo que usar la [Illegal Move Triaina] o de seguro voy a ser asesinado en este instante.

[CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO]

Grite con todas mis fuerzas y mi armadura se hizo muy ligera, permitiéndome alcanzar una velocidad divina incluso superior a la de Kiba.

Fui contra Ossan de inmediato pero él ya me estaba esperando con una bola de fuego que lanzo en contra de mí…

Al parecer este va a ser el peor entrenamiento de mi vida, no solo porque él está peleando con todo su poder si no que está dispuesto a matarme si encuentra una oportunidad, espero y pueda sobrevivir a esto.

.

.

.

Mi enfrentamiento con Ossan no ha parado desde que empezamos y ya han pasado los cinco días que teníamos previsto.

La única vez que nos detuvimos fue cuando él me corto un brazo y de inmediato tuve que recibir tratamiento aunque fue solo por 15 minutos.

Cuando se terminaba mi tiempo con la armadura lo único que podía hacer es esconderme y tratar de atacarle usando únicamente mi cuerpo recibiendo varias quemaduras graves en el proceso.

No sería exagerado decir que estado a punto de ser asesinado cientos de veces durante el entrenamiento.

Al parecer eran las seis de la mañana y el combate con Sairaorg-san empezaba en seis horas, ahora mismo estoy enfrentándome con lo último de mis fuerzas contra Ossan.

[TORRE GALESA DRACÓNICA]

Mi armadura se hizo más gruesa por lo tanto perdí gran parte de mi velocidad.

Ossan se me acerco dispuesto a morderme con sus enormes dientes, con mis dos manos lo sujete firmemente.

[ALFIL GALÉS DEL CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR]

Mi armadura perdió su grosor mientras en mi espalda aparecían dos enormes cañones, y los apunté directo a su rostro.

Al darse cuenta Ossan puso más fuerza para morderme con sus fauces pero no me voy a dejar vencer fácilmente.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Mi fuerza aumento rápidamente y lo pude detener lo suficiente para que no me devorara y mis cañones esten cargados y listos para disparar.

[CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR DRACÓNICO]

Le dispare justo en la cara y salió disparado hacia el cielo, en ese instante mi armadura desapareció y caí al suelo de espaldas.

En el cielo el humo que rodeaba a Ossan se esfumo mostrándolo muy lastimado y jadeando fuertemente, al parecer él también está cansado pero de seguro puede seguir peleando sin embargo yo no puedo mover ni un solo musculo.

Eh usado la Triaina desde hace doce horas sin detenerme, Draig me dijo que el tiempo de uso del Balance Breaker se ha extendido exponencialmente gracias a que mi resistencia a aumentado enormemente, sin embargo no pudimos lograr nuestro objetivo de alcanzar un estado superior al de la Triaina; espero que esto sea suficiente para enfrentar a los enemigos que se avecinan.

-Con esto finalizamos el entrenamiento Hyodou Issei…estoy asombrado del poder abrumador que tienes ahora mismo; me atrevería a decir que si peleáramos tu y yo estando al máximo, tendrías grandes posibilidades de ganarme…y no solo a mi si no a los otros Reyes Dragones también; un simple demonio de Clase Alta se orinara en sus pantalones por el miedo de enfrentarte.-dijo Ossan muy orgulloso de mi, al menos el entrenamiento no ha sido en vano.

-Gracias Ossan espero poder ganar el enfrentamiento de hoy.

-Bueno el oponente que tienes no es un demonio normal después de todo, su entrenamiento ha sido similar al tuyo…llevando su cuerpo al extremo de arriesgar su propia vida, pero aun así no va a poder vencerte aunque este con su máximo poder eso tenlo por seguro.-me dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos y me quede inconsciente.

 **POV TANNIN**

Hyodou Issei, tu poder es inmenso para ser un humano que fue reencarnado solo hace seis meses.

Dentro de poco vas a superarme y de seguro algún día puedas enfrentarte de igual a igual con el mismísimo Satán Carmesí.

Eso sí que va a ser muy interesante, al parecer el Sekiryūtei de esta época podrá llevar el poder de Draig incluso más lejos del poder que tenia de cuando él tenía su propio cuerpo.

\- [GRACIAS TANNIN POR ENTRENAR A MI COMPAÑERO DE NUEVO]

-No te preocupes Draig, ya sabes que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea.-le dije a Draig, él sabe que yo le guardo gran respeto no solo por ser un dragón de clase superior sino que es el oponente más poderoso al que alguna vez me enfrente a excepción del Great Red que no me tomo ni en cuenta.

-[ME ALEGRA ESCUCHAR ESO TANNIN…A DECIR VERDAD TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE, PERO QUIERO QUE LO GUARDES EN SECRETO POR FAVOR]

-Puedes decírmelo sin preocuparte juro por orgullo de Dragón que no se lo diré a nadie.

-[VERAS LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI COMPAÑERO HA TENIDO QUE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN QUE DETERMINARA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA…AUNQUE DE ESO NO PUEDO HABLARTE, EN FIN LO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE CONFIES EN ISSEI Y ALGUN DIA PUEDAS PERDONAR LO QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE HACER]

No pude entender las palabra de Draig, al parecer Hyodou Issei tiene que hacer con algo que es muy importante y Draig me pide que confíe en el aunque haga algo muy malo.

-E…está bien Draig te juro que voy a confiar en Hyodou Issei, espero que no tenga que estar con él en malos términos, aunque confío en que si él hace algo debe ser por su decisión propia y con un objetivo.

-[GRACIAS TANNIN…CONFIO EN TI Y TE DIGO QUE ERES LA UNA DE LAS TRES PERSONAS QUE SABE QUE MI COMPAÑERO ESTA A PUNTO DE HACER ALGO, NI SIQUIERA SUS AMIGOS SABEN SOBRE ESTO]

Bueno al parecer este muchacho está a punto de hacer algo muy extremo que traerá grandes consecuencias espero no tener que intervenir si se da el peor de los casos.

Por el momento voy a vendarle las quemaduras de sus brazos, debe estar completamente listo para el enfrentamiento de hoy tarde.

.

.

.

 **POV AZAZEL**

¡Maldita seaaaaa!

Ese desgraciado de Issei ni siquiera se dignó en aparecer durante toda esta semana y ahora que el partido que está a punto de iniciar ni siquiera llega.

-Lamentamos la tardanza…pero el partido va a dar inicio a pesar de que el grupo Gremory no cuente con uno de sus integrantes.

Esa fue la voz del presentador dando a entender que ahora mismo iniciara la batalla.

Ese maldito de Issei como se atreve a cometer esta falta de respeto a sus compañeros.

Estoy más que decepcionado de él, ni siquiera la traición de Vali fue tan dura.

Pude ver a Rias y al parecer está muy triste, pero lo soporta para no quedar mal frente a todos, el resto del equipo está igual al parecer incluso perdieron las ganas de pelear, Irina y Ravel que están en los graderíos junto con el enorme grupo de fans del Oppai Dragón están muy desanimadas y ni se diga de los fans, ellos están sentados sin decir nada; los gritos que daban hace rato parecen una simple ilusión.

El partido dio inicio y el grupo Gremory sin el Sekiryūtei, su pilar fundamental, el soporte anímico del equipo fue perdiendo de uno a uno sus miembros en los combates individuales que tuvieron en la dimensión a la que eran asignados en cada pelea.

Al final Kiba, Rossweisse y Xenovia intentaron derrotar a Sairaorg con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo no fue suficiente, ese tipo ni siquiera se los tomo en serio y los derroto haciendo muy poco esfuerzo.

Quedaron solamente Rias Y Asia contra toda la nobleza de Sairaorg.

Este partido ya tiene a un ganador indiscutible.

 _-"DE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTA PRECENCIA TAN PODEROSA_ ".-pensé al sentirla, es demasiado abrumadora para ser de alguien normal

Todos en el estadio se reviraron a ver a la entrada y principal y ahí estaba un tipo caminando directamente a donde estaban los dos equipos participantes.

PUTA MADRE

Lo que nos faltaba, un taque de los terroristas justo ahora.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más, aunque es un poco más corto que lo anteriores pero quería dejarlo hasta aquí nomas**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**


	4. SEKIRYŪTEI VS REY LEON

**Doorkcrew: en este capítulo se responde eso**

 **Darker201: me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea, como ya dije es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido a esto y no sé cómo redactarlo de manera que transmita lo que me imagino, espero también te guste la pelea que se da en este capítulo.**

 **PD: no debería ponerlo aquí, pero tu fic de Irregularidad en el Vacio es épico, sobre todo en cómo le das esa personalidad psicópata a Issei por no hablar de Rias, también espero que lo actualizas pronto**

 **Jesuszn: respondiendo tus preguntas**

 **1.-el Illegal move Triaina aparece en el volumen nueve, y el cómo lo consigue es un poco raro pero es épico.**

 **2.-mmmmh posiblemente no, ya que en dos días a partir de finalizar este capítulo Issei los "traicionara".**

 **3.- Obvio que si**

 **4.-ajajaja no men**

 **5.-Aparece en el volumen diez**

 **PD: ¿no mames ves lo videos de Keyblade? Las batallas de rap son épicas, que bueno que te gusten (según parece).**

 **PD2: me eh leído todas las novela de High School DXD, son buenas, pero especialmente me gustan desde la del volumen diez al doce, si no los ha leído no puedo decirte nada de ellos ya que pueden ser posible spoilers de mi fic (mi fic empieza desde la novela diez).**

 **BrandonX0: lee este capítulo y puedes empezar a sacar conclusiones de si va a caer en el odio o no, solo puedo decir que no le va a tener miedo a nada.**

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **SEKIRYŪTEI VS REY LEON**

Bueno muchos se preguntaran como demonios es que Issei no llego temprano a la importantísima pelea que tenía luego de haber entrenado hasta el punto de casi morir…para eso tenemos que retroceder el tiempo a las doce del día exactamente, la hora en la que tenía que iniciar el combate.

POV ISSEI

Mierda me quede dormido, espero que no se me haya echo tarde para la pelea.

-Al fin despiertas, ya son las doce y tu pelea está a punto de empezar.

Al carajo se me hizo tarde, me levante rápidamente y me di cuenta que casi mis brazos están vendados completamente.

-Te cure lo que más pude…pero tus quemaduras en los brazos eran muy graves y tardaran un poco más en sanar completamente y te puse esa capa ya que toda tu ropa estaba completamente destruida.

-Gracias Ossan por cuidarme, nos vemos luego…tengo que patear el trasero de un demonio de clase alta.

Inmediatamente cree un circulo de transporte para ir al estadio donde se realizara la pelea, cerré mis ojos y…los abrí pero este no es el estadio, me di vuelta y me encontré con Ossan.

Mierda al parecer había fallado en el círculo, lo intente de nuevo y obtuve el mismo resultado.

- _Hum… al parecer el lugar debe tener algún escudo que no permita transportase directamente ahí…de seguro es para evitar posibles ataques._

 _-Pero ya estoy tarde, tengo que ir lo más rápido posible si quiero llegar pronto…Ya se voy a usar el_ Caballero Gales Ultrasónico para ir rápido.

-No seas estúpido, si lo haces vas a desperdiciar energía y al no estar completamente curado no vas a poder pelear con todas tus fuerzas.

-Entonces qué demonios tengo que hacer.

-JAJAJAJA…mocoso te olvidas con quien estás hablando, yo Tannin personalmente te voy a llevar al estadio y poder de paso dar una excusa por tu demora.

Eso sería grandioso, así ya no desperdicio energía y me dejaran pelear sin ningún problema.

-¡Vamos Ossan! Tenemos que llegar rápido.

Enseguida alzo vuelo y a gran velocidad nos dirigimos al estadio.

Tranquilos amigo espérenme y resistan todo lo que puedan antes de que llegue yo.

No es que no confíe en su poder sino que simplemente nuestro oponente tiene un poder descomunal como para que alguien aparte de mi le pueda hacer frente.

.

.

.

Ya son las dos de la tarde y no llegamos todavía.

Esto es malo, la batalla de seguro comenzó a las doce y media, teniendo en cuenta que pueden esperar a un integrante de los equipos si por ciertas razones no llega.

Pero aun así una hora y media de pelea es suficiente para ganar la batalla, espero que para cuando llegue no haya terminado ya.

Mientras pensaba esto a lo lejos ya podía ver el estadio…si por fin llegue.

-Esto es malo Hyodou Issei, al parecer tu equipo ya fue casi derrotado por completo, puedo ver que solamente están la Princesa Rias y la rubia con atuendo de monja.

Eso me sorprendió bastante pero sobre todo el sentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo es…

LA IRA

Quiero llegar y destrozarlos por completo…aunque haya sido mi culpa, no puedo dejar que lastimen a mis amigos por nada en el mundo.

No pude resistir más y…

[CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO]

Me puse mi armadura y active mis propulsores a máxima potencia dejando muy atrás a Ossan.

Llegue rápidamente a la entrada del estadio y unos guardias no me dejaron entrar, al parecer no me reconocieron por la capucha que tapa mi rostro, no tengo tiempo para esto así que los deje inconscientes y seguí mi camino.

Pocas veces eh estado completamente enfurecido y esta es una de estas.

Eleve mi aura lo más que pude en mi estado normal y entre caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

Me dirigí directamente al centro del estadio hasta que pude ver a Buchou y Asia, estaban completamente asustadas e incluso Sairaorg-san se sorprendió mucho, espero que Ossan llegue rápido y explique la situación.

Por el momento me voy a encargar de los siervos de Sairaorg-san que me acaban de rodear y al parecer como no me reconocen van a atacarme.

No los culpo después de todo mi aura aumento bastante con mi entrenamiento, ni siquiera Buchou podría reconocerme sin ver mi rostro.

Voy a usar esto a mi favor y deshacerme de ellos.

POV AZAZEL

PUTA MADRE

Lo que nos faltaba, un taque de los terroristas justo ahora.

Rápidamente la nobleza de Sairaorg rodeo a este sujeto que tenía su rostro cubierto.

Muy mala idea…puede que esos muchachos sean fuertes pero ni en sus mejores sueños podrían ganar a alguien con el poder que desprende el.

Su poder es comparable con un demonio de clase alta, y apesto a que se está conteniendo ya que simplemente está ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

Coriana Adrealphus y Misteeta Sabnock (alfiles) realizaron un ataque mágico en conjunto, cabe mencionar que es muy poderoso, sin embargo ese tipo se quedó parado y no hizo ni un solo movimiento y lo recibió directamente.

 _¡Boom!_

Se pudo ver una gran explosión, y en medio de todo el polvo que levanto, ahí estaba parado como si nada.

Antes de que me diera cuenta él ya tenía a las dos alfiles sujetadas de la cabeza y con gran fuerza las estrello directamente contra el suelo dejándolas inconscientes en el acto.

De inmediato, Liban Crocell (Caballero) y Ladora Buné (Torre), atacaron frenéticamente a ese tipo en una combinación de velocidad y potencia, ese sujeto los recibió con la guardia en alto y con gran facilidad esquivo sus ataques, ni siquiera hacia el menor de los esfuerzos…estuvieron intercambiando golpes durante un tiempo hasta que el desapareció de su campo de visión.

Ni siquiera yo lo pude seguir con la vista, al poco rato apareció detrás de ellos dos, los tomo de la cabeza y las estrello con gran fuerza entre ellas; para luego simplemente darles una patada en sus estómagos haciéndoles escupir sangre a montones y dejándolos fuera de combate.

Todos estábamos en shock, en menos de un minuto había dejado inconscientes a los cuatro chicos y el no recibió ni un solo golpe.

 _-¡MALDITO! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?-_ le grite por medio del micrófono, pero él no respondió y seguía parado expulsando su aura.

Al parecer si el peor de los casos se llegase a dar, tendré que luchar, aunque espero no tener que hacerlo.

Antes de que Beruka Furcas (caballero) Y Gandoma Balam (torre) lo atacasen, el apareció junto a ellos y les dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes sin que pudiesen reaccionar.

Mierda, ni toda la nobleza de Rias les pudo hacer un gran daño para dejarlos fuera de combate…por un lado me alegro que estuviesen siendo atendidos por el personal médico luego de ser eliminados en el partido.

-¡Desgraciado… ¿Cómo te atreves hacerles eso a mis compañeros?!-dijo Kuisha Abaddon, la reina de Sairaorg.

Inmediatamente ella creo un agujero negro en frente de él…pude ver que salía rayos del mismo, ya veo con que guardo parte del ataque que Akeno le hizo cuando las dos se enfrentaron.

La velocidad del rayo fue enorme y rápidamente cubrió por completo el cuerpo de ese sujeto, pero…

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para derrotarlo, él se limpió el polvo de su ropa (Como todo un Bad Ass), y se encamino a donde estaba Kuisha, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de un uppercut directo a la quijada el cual la mando a volar en un estado ya de inconciencia.

Ahora si es oficial, si nadie más va a intervenir yo voy a hacerlo.

Estuve a punto de levantarme de mi asiento hasta que…

Todo el campo perdió la iluminación, estaba siendo tapada por un sujeto enorme, ahora mismo Tannin el Ex-Rey Dragón está descendiendo al campo de batalla.

Que bien ahora tendremos más posibilidades de derrotarlo.

-JAJAJAJAJA Hyodou Issei, sin duda te has vuelto muy poderoso, les diste una paliza a todos estos mocosos sin ni siquiera sudar.

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

¿Tannin estás diciendo que este sujeto es Issei?

No lo puedo creer, no hasta que le vea directamente la cara.

En ese instante…

Ese sujeto se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro y…

Todo el mundo se quedó totalmente sorprendido, incluyéndome, el tipo que llego, le dio una paliza al Equipo de Sairaorg y todos pensamos que era un terrorista, efectivamente era Issei.

Rias y Asia estaban felices de verlo pero igual de sorprendidas que todos los presentes, puedo apostar mi cabeza que incluso Sirzechs está en shock ahora mismo

Sin embargo está un poco cambiado, su pelo está más largo y alborotado que de costumbre, además de que su musculatura aumento notablemente y su mirada era tan fría como un glaciar y estaba dirigida directamente a Sairaorg.

Ya veo, si Tannin sabía quién era… entonces él debe saber algo de lo que está pasando.

\- Sirzechs-dono si me permite hablar con usted por favor.-dijo Tannin hablando a los asientos VIP.

-Por supuesto Tannin.- Sirzechs al parecer también quería respuestas de lo que pasa.

-Lo que pasa es que Hyodou Issei me vino a buscar para que lo volviese a entrenar y de esta forma estar listo para este Rating Game.- eso explica muchas cosas pero no el motivo de su retraso.-apenas terminamos de entrenar hoy en la mañana… sin embargo el quedo inconsciente y se despertó apenas hace dos horas, el intento transportarse a este lugar pero no pudo hacerlo, así que lo traje yo; personalmente quiero pedirle que dejase que entre al partido a pelear…aunque ya lo hizo.

-Está bien, solo una cosa más… Ise-kun ¿Por qué atacaste a los siervos de Sairaorg?- Sirzechs al parecer no está del todo convencido del actuar de su "cuñado".

-Buenas tardes… Sirzechs-sama yo a diferencia de otros demonios no me puedo quedar tranquilo cuando lastiman a mis compañeros…aunque sea un Rating Game yo los derrotare y no me importa que sea una mujer u hombre.-Issei lo dijo con una completa tranquilidad pero obviamente se estaba conteniendo ya que estaba temblando y apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de hacer sangrar sus manos.

Al parecer yo estaba equivocado, este imbécil nunca haría algo que perjudique a sus amigos, me alegra saber que él no dejara a sus amigos pase lo que pase.

-Yo también se lo pido Sirzechs-sama, quiero enfrentarme a Hyodou Issei sin restricciones ahora mismo…mi lado estamos mi peón y yo, del lado de Rias, ella y el Sekiryūtei… un combate para decidir al más fuerte entre los jóvenes demonios no podría tener mejor escenario que este.

-Está Bien como Maou también quiero ver esto.- Sirzechs dio su consentimiento.

En ese instante toda la gente que estaba en los graderíos dio un grito de euforia, estaban a punto de presenciar uno de los mejores enfrentamientos.

POV ISSEI

Luego de que se anunciara nuestro combate, Buchou y yo fuimos transportados a un espacio abierto junto con Sairaorg-san y su peón.

Es el momento de demostrar los resultados de mi entrenamiento.

-Buchou déjeme a Sairaorg-san a mí, usted encárguese de su peón; buena suerte.-ella asintió en respuesta, aunque se sorprendió por la voz de mando que tengo sobre ella.

Me puse en guardia en invoque mi Boosted Gear, según Ossan mi poder están grande que puedo hacerle frente sin usar mi Balance Breaker…voy a poner a prueba esas palabras.

Enseguida me abalance sobre Sairaorg-san a toda velocidad, él estaba sorprendido ya que no active el Balance Breaker.

Me acerque a él y antes de que pudiese reaccionar le di un golpe directo en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros atrás.

- _Sorprendente el Oppai Dragón acaba de mandar a volar a su oponente sin usar su Balance Breaker, al parecer su entrenamiento con el Ex-Rey Dragón Tannin fue todo un éxito._

Para nada señor comentarista, falle en mi objetivo de conseguir un poder más allá de la Triaina, aunque no puedo negar que me hice más fuerte y sobre todo sin el Balance Breaker.

Sairaorg-san se recuperó y vino a toda velocidad a darme un golpe, pero lo esquive y le di un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndole retroceder nuevamente.

-No me culpes si te mato por accidente si no usas toda tu fuerza.-le dije

-Al parecer te has vuelto muy fuerte, la última vez no lo necesite pero al parecer ahora si.-dijo Sairaorg-san con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En sus brazos y piernas aparecieron unos círculos mágicos que poco a poco se fueron disolviendo.

Al parecer tenía un sello de su fuerza.

En ese instante desapareció de mi vista…cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba junto a mí, a duras penas logre defenderme de su ataque y le respondí con un golpe directo a su rostro, el cual detuvo con su otro brazo.

Nos quedamos un momento de esta forma midiendo nuestras fuerzas.

Al momento de separarnos nuevamente nos enfrascamos en un gran intercambio de golpes, al principio nos defendíamos del ataque del otro pero al paso de un rato eso dejo de importarnos y nos dimos con todo directamente a nuestros cuerpo, poco a poco pude ver como de su boca y nariz salía mucha sangre, de mi cara también pero en menor cantidad.

Mi fuerza era mayor.

Si, de esta forma puedo ganar.

- _Rias Gremory está a punto de ser eliminada por la pérdida de sangre.-_ Puta madre me había olvidado de ella, si ella es derrotada todo esto será en vano.

[BOOST]

Con el aumento de poder le di un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Sairaorg-san enviándolo directo al suelo.

Enseguida corrí hacia donde estaba Buchou y golpee al peón, enviándolo directamente junto donde estaba Sairaorg-san, tome a Buchou y le quite las lágrimas de fénix que tenía en su bolsillo para rociarlas sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Ise…no puedo creer que sea una carga para ti.-Buchou lo dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla.

No jodas este no es momento para estar expresando su amor por mí.

-Debería haber sabido que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a ese peón usted sola, quédese detrás y no haga nada.- me puse de pie y encare nuevamente a mis contrincantes

Buchou se quedó sentada y no se movía en lo absoluto, mierda me pase de imbécil esta vez, pero a estas alturas ya ni me interesa…solo quiero destrozar a mis oponentes.

Sairaorg-san estaba sorprendido por mi forma de hablarle a Buchou, pero lo dejo pasar.

Sus heridas están curadas, al parecer el también uso las lágrimas de Fénix, maldita sea ahora tengo que volver a dañarlo, mientras que yo me quede con mis heridas.

Y esto se pone peor, ahora mismo esto se acaba de convertir en un dos contra uno, me gustaría decir que aun así podría ganar pero es algo incierto.

El peón se quitó la ropa que lo tapaba y pude ver que era un niño, esto va a ser sencillo…

Grave error por pensar de esa forma, el niño empezó a cambiar de forma hasta que finalmente apareció un enorme león dorado.

-[COMPAÑERO, DEBES TENER CUIDADO ESE NO ES UN SIMPLE LEON, ES EL LEON QUE DERROTO EL HERCULES ORIGINAL EN UNO DE SUS DOCE TRABAJOS…DIOS LO TOMO Y LO CONVIRTIO EN UNA SACRED GEAR, ES UNO DE LOS TRECE LONGINOS]-Draig lo dijo un poco preocupado.

Al parecer es hora de usarlo.

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Ahora mismo estoy usando mi armadura.

Arremetí directamente contra los dos tomándolos de sus cabezas y llevándolos lejos para que Buchou para que no resultase herida, los lance contra el suelo y me puse en guardia.

Ellos se levantaron y me ataron los dos en conjunto.

Sus golpes son muy veloces no puedo defenderme de ninguno y apenas puedo responderles…me están dando una paliza, pero no por mucho.

El león me mordió el brazo inmovilizándome momentáneamente y Sairaorg-san con su mano cubierta de Touki…si recibo eso voy a estar en graves problemas.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Mi poder aumento inmensamente, y con todas mis fuerzas moví mi brazo que estaba siendo detenido por el león y lo use como escudo.

Sairaorg-san no la vio venir, golpeo al león con toda su fuerza, lance al león lejos con una fuerte patada, sostuve la mano de Sairaorg-san con mi mano y lo empecé a golpear con mi Boosted Gear con todas mis fuerzas directo en su cara, pude sentir como su nariz estaba rota, jajajaja pero no importa… lo único que quiero hacer es matarlo por haber derrotado a mis amigos, si lo hago ahora podría ser tomado como un accidente en medio del juego.

-" _El participante Hyodou Issei está dándole una paliza al Rey Sairaorg Bael…simplemente es increíble su poder"._ -dijo el comentarista… ¿se sorprende solo por esto? Sorpréndete cuando lo mate.

Siii…lo voy a matar.

No importa lo que pase… YO… lo voy a hacer.

-¡Iseeeee! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

Ah?... ¿quién me está llamando?... ah ya veo es Buchou, pero ¿Por qué me pide que me detenga?…eh? Mierda no jodas casi lo mato.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que me paso?

-[ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE PERDER EL CONTROL Y MATARLO]

Esto es malo, pero ¿Por qué no le tomo la importancia que se amerita en este caso?

-[LA MALDICION TE ESTA AFECTANDO MAS DE LO QUE CREI, DEBES TOMAR MEDIDAS CUANTO ANTES]

Me di vuelta y Buchou me abrazo y empezó a llora en mi hombro…al parecer estaba muy asustada.

-¡Ahora Regulus!-escuche la voz de Sairaorg-san

En ese instante pude ver como el león apareció detrás de Buchou y con una de sus garras estuvo a punto de atravesarle el estómago a Buchou.

La aparte rápidamente y la garra me alcanzo a mi… insisto ¿por qué a todos mis enemigos les gusta atravesarme el estómago?

Buchou se quedó en shock al ver como su garra me había traspasado completamente y caí al piso desangrándome, intento acercarse pero la detuve alzando mi mano.

-Sairaorg-sama úseme, ahora que el Sekiryūtei está débil podemos ganar.-dijo el león mientras levantaba a Sairaorg-san.

-Sí, aunque no pensaba usarlo en estas circunstancias es necesario.

MALDITOOOOO

Como te atreves mal nacido…a mi puedes hacerle lo que se te de la puta gana pero a Buchou…la mujer que amo…ni siquiera lo pienses.

Para ganar voy a hacer lo que sea.

Me puse de pie lentamente.

-¡BALANCE BREAKER!-Sairaorg-san grito y el león empezó a desaparecer y se unió a su cuerpo con una intensa luz.

Cuando la luz desapareció Sairaorg-san estaba vistiendo una imponente armadura dorada con el rostro del león en su pecho.

Rápidamente se vino contra mí.

Grave error imbécil, en este instante te voy a mostrar el verdadero terror…yo te mostrare la desesperación que nadie te ha hecho conocer.

-¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

- _¡Issei detente no puedes usar "eso" en este momento!-_ al parecer sensei pensó que era la oración del [Juggernaut Drive], pero eso no será necesario.- _Si lo usas vas a morir idiota.-_ dijo por medio del micrófono de comentarista…sin embargo sensei no tengo pensado usarlo ahora, con mi poder va a ser suficiente para destrozarlo.

Además…

No me importa si muero por la pérdida de sangre o por cualquier otra cosa, no te voy a perdonar nunca… haber intentado lastimarla.

[TORRE GALESA DRACÓNICA]

Grite con todas mis fuerza y detuve su golpe.

Pude sentir el poder que tenía, quizás si no hubiera entrenado esto me hubiera matado de seguro pero ahora no es así…

Lo sujete lo más fuerte que pude y destroce la armadura y de paso el hueso de su brazo…su quejido de dolor me provoca una gran sonrisa.

¡Quiero verlo sufrir aún más!

Con toda mi fuerza también destroce su rodilla de un solo golpe con mi pie, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas.

Si, así te quería ver, un simple león con su amo… no pueden hacerle frente al Sekiryūtei

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Mi fuerza creo un enorme cráter debajo de nosotros y…

Lo levante un poco y con un poderoso uppercut lo envié volando hacia arriba.

Un poderoso choque se escuchó, al parecer se había estrellado contra la barrera que está en la parte superior.

[CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO]

Con toda mi velocidad me acerque a él en medio del aire y lo sostuve con mis dos manos.

[TORRE GALESA DRACÓNICA]

Hundí mis manos en la parte del pecho de su armadura y la destroce partiéndola por mitad y arroje los dos pedazos lejos del lugar…dejando a un indefenso Sairaorg-san.

- _El peón de Sairaorg Bael se retira.-_ la verdad ni me importa, aunque hubiera querido destrozarlo.

Su rostro mostraba terror puro.

Pero esto no es suficiente, quiero que sufras aún más.

Lo deje caer directamente al suelo, él ni siquiera trato de amortiguar el impacto.

[ALFIL GALÉS DEL CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR]

Mis cañones aparecieron en mis hombros y los apunté directamente a donde había caído.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Mi fuerza aumento y la transferí directamente al poder que estaban acumulando los cañones.

[CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR DRACÓNICO]

La ráfaga carmesí salió disparada y creo una gran explosión.

Me mantuve en el cielo hasta que el polvo y humo desaparecieran y…ahí lo pude ver, estaba en un estado deplorable y estaba inconsciente, que mala suerte quería ver su cara de desesperación pero que se le va a hacer.

Baje lentamente y le agarre del cuello con mi brazo derecho, deje que mi armadura desapareciera, pero dejando la parte del estómago para que detenga un poco el sangrado.

Es hora de darle el golpe de gracia.

- _Sairaorg Bael Pierde…La ganadora es Rias Gremory._

¿Qué?... parece que escuche algo… de seguro no fue nada.

Estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón con mi mano pero…

-¡Ise-san detente por favor!

-¡Ise-kun el partido ya termino…Ganaste la pelea…por favor detente!

EH?...al parecer alguien está deteniendo mi mano y es… AKENO-SAN

Qué demonios está haciendo aquí, debería estar en la enfermería y recuperarse de sus heridas.

Bueno es mejor si está aquí para ser testigo de cómo mato a este maldito que derroto y lastimo a mis amigos.

Sentí que me jalaba con más fuerza mi brazo, di vuelta mi cabeza y le dije

-Si no me sueltas…No podre matarlo… ¡Suéltame Akeno-san o se levantara e intentara lastimarlas de nuevo!

Ella estaba llorando y se abrazándome fuertemente por la espalda me detuvo, yo forcejeaba para que me soltase pero no pude.

Vi a Asia que estaba a un lado y estaba llorando mucho.

-Asia ya no llores…te prometo que voy a matarlo y no tendrás que ver como lastima a nuestros amigos de nuevo.

Le dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-¡Estas equivocado Ise-san!... yo estoy llorando por ti, tú no eres así, por favor regresa a como solías ser antes, extraño los momento que pasábamos felices junto a todos nuestros amigos en el club y en la casa junto con Otou-san y Okaa-san.

Eh?... ¿acaso ella está llorando por mi culpa?... ¿No era culpa de este malnacido el cual los lastimo a todos?

No puedo perdonar a quien las haga llorar…aunque sea yo el que lo haga no puedo perdonármelo… ¡NUNCA!

Siento que alguien está posando sus manos en mis mejillas…me reviro a ver y es…

BUCHOU… ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?... ¿Acaso también quiere detenerme?

Poco a poco ella se acercó a mi rostro y…

CHUUU

Me beso…Buchou me beso… frente a todos los presentes, espera, se supone que el partido iba a ser transmitido a todo el inframundo, eso significa que todos nos están viendo ahora mismo.

 _-"[HASTA QUE AL FIN REACCIONAS IMBECIL]"_

-" _¿Qué fue lo que paso Draig?_ "

 _-"[PERDISTE EL CONTROL NUEVAMENTE… CASI MATAS A ESE DEMONIO DE NUEVO]"_

Vi a Buchou que todavía estaba besándome con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Rías…perdóname por hacer que llores de nuevo.

Soy un Imbécil espero puedas perdonarme por lo te estoy haciendo y quizás algún día podamos estar juntos para siempre como te lo prometí alguna vez, pero no va a ser posible por el momento o tal vez nunca.

Lo más probable es que me vas a odiar y yo voy a ser un criminal que te va a amar el resto de su miserable vida.

Lentamente mi cuerpo dejo de poner resistencia y Akeno-san me sostuvo.

Lo último que pude ver es a Rias, Akeno-san y Asia.

Antes de quedar inconsciente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más, en mi opinión esta es una de las mejores peleas que ha tenido Issei en las novelas ligeras, simplemente es épica la forma en la que le gana a Sairaorg, el demonio joven más poderoso, siendo Issei un simple demonio reencarnado de clase baja (bueno aunque es el protagonista así que siempre gana en el momento más crucial).**

 **En esta pelea quería poner la nueva transformación que va a tener Issei la cual será una variante de la Promoción a Reina Cardenal Carmesí, pero tengo el momento perfecto para hacerlo en un futuro muy cercano, además de que en uno o dos capítulos más voy a empezar a formar el hare….digo equipo de Issei.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**


	5. Adiós a todos

**Doorkcrew: igualmente saludos.**

 **ZeruXT.- tres son conocidas, aparecen en las novelas y las otras tres básicamente son OC.**

 **Darker201: aquí está el nuevo capítulo amigo, espero que te guste este capítulo aunque no tiene nada de acción como el anterior, que mal que se haya quemado tu notebook espero que puedas actualizar pronto.**

 **Jesuszn: respondiendo tus preguntas**

 **1.-Me gustan muchas de Keyblade, pero la de** **Los Vengadores vs La Liga de la Justicia la he escuchado casi todos los días durante dos semanas.**

 **2.-mmmmh la verdad no lo eh pensado, la base de Rizevim sale en este capítulo y luego no lose, tengo que pensarlo.**

 **4.-ya quedamos que una de ellas mínimo va si o si, ya que la tenía en la mente antes de empezar a hacer el fic, las otras chicas tengo una idea pero tengo que repasarme las novelas de nuevo para pensarlo bien y queden bien dentro del mundo de High school dxd.**

 **5.-Sigo abierto a sugerencias, aunque ya tengo uno que puede ir.**

 **6.-mmmh no recuerdo bien, pero si no estoy mal en el volumen 16 lo nombran y en el volumen 20 ya despierta.**

 **7.-no, voy a poner los capítulos dependiendo de mi tiempo.**

 **8.-Si, apophis utiliza a Rizevim y le roba el santo grial**

 **9.-dime y yo veré si las puedo poner o no.**

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **ADIOS AMIGOS**

Ah?

¿Dónde estoy?

Ya veo con que estoy en mi habitación… ha sido un largo tiempo desde que dormí por ultima vez en mi cama.

Maldición lo último que recuerdo es haber visto a Rias, Akeno-san y Asia.

Demonios es cierto.

¿Qué paso con el partido?

No recuerdo casi nada desde que ese león súper-desarrollado casi atraviesa a Rias con su garra.

Oh mierda mi cuerpo me duele mucho…

Ahora que lo recuerdo esa garra término atravesándome el estómago…de seguro me desmaye por la pérdida de sangre

-" _¿Draig me escuchas?_ "-le pregunte mentalmente, si paso algo importante él debe saberlo.

 _-[VEO QUE POR FIN DESPIERTAS COMPAÑERO…AL PARECER TE PREGUNTAS QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIO CON EL PARTIDO]_

- _Eso mismo Draig, ¿gané o perdí?_

 _-[JAJAJA…ESO ES LO QUE MENOS TE DEBE IMPORTAR COMPAÑERO, TU SABIAS QUE GANARIAS ESE PARTIDO PASE LO QUE PASE…MAS BIEN PREOCUPATE COMO FUE QUE QUEDO TU CONTRICANTE]_

Eso al parecer significa que…GANEEEEEEEEEE.

Estoy muy feliz, al menos pude derrotar a Sairaorg-san antes de irme de este lugar…aunque si me voy a unir a los terroristas lo más seguro es que termine peleando nuevamente con él.

 _-[LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE ESE SUJETO LO PIENSE DOS VECES ANTES DE VOLVER A RETARTE A UN DUELO, LITERALMENTE LE HICISTE COMER TIERRA…LO VENCISTE TAN FACIL QUE PARECIA UNA PELEA DE UN SIMPLE SOLDADO CONTRA UN PODEROSO DRAGON…DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE LO FUERTE QUE TE HAS HECHO, PROPIO DEL_ _SEKIRYŪTEI…PERO…_ _]_

Mierda…estoy feliz de que al final lo pude derrotar fácilmente sin embrago ese "pero"…jamás un "pero" al final de una frase, seguido de una pausa es algo bueno.

 _-[TU NO TE DETUVISTE… INCLUSO CUANDO DEJASTE A ESE DEMONIO FUERA DE COMBATE Y HABIAN ANUNCIADO TU VICTORIA…COMPAÑERO TU…LO QUISISTE MATAR]_

¿QUEEEEE?

No…eso no puede ser posible…o ¿sí?

Es verdad que me enfurecí cuando ese león intento lastimar a Rias.

Pero llegar al punto de querer matar a Sairaorg-san…simplemente no puedo creerlo.

 _-[EL DETONANATE PARA QUE PERDIESES LA RAZON Y NO RECUERDES NADA, FUE EL VER QUE QUERIAN LASTIMAR A RIAS GREMORY...TE DEJASTE LLEVAR POR IRA QUE TENIAS ACUMULADA DURANTE TODOS ESTOS DIAS, SUMADO ESO LA MALDICION DE LA BOOSTED GEAR…LO UNICA SALIDA QUE VISTE EN ESE MOMENTO FUE MATARLO, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LA INTERVENCION DE TU AMA, LA EXMONJA, Y LA MEDIO ANGEL CAIDO…HUBIERAS MATADO A ESE DEMONIO CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS CON TODO EL MUNDO VIENDOTE]_

No me jodas.

Ahora todo el mundo vio como intente matar al heredero de la Casa Bael, espero que eso no afecte a Rias.

La mala reputación que de seguro me gane con esto… es algo bueno desde mi punto de vista ya que de esta forma será más fácil para el inframundo aceptar mi traición.

Hablando de traición… ¿Qué día es?

Me voltee a ver el reloj y vi que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde…a que bueno al parecer no me quede inconsciente solo un día.

En eso me doy cuenta que la fecha marcada no está en lunes sino en…MARTEEES

Maldición ya estoy muy tarde.

Se supone que ahora mismo el Festival escolar debe estar por terminar.

Tengo que apresurarme, tengo que hacerlo hoy mismo ya que después no hay mejor momento para "Romperles el corazón" como dijo Raynare.

Me puse unos jeans negros, mis zapatos negros, una camiseta roja y por ultimo mi chaqueta de cuero.

Cuando metí la mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón sentí un papel, lo saque y lo leí:

 _Querido Ise, te voy a estar esperando en la sala del club luego de que termine el festival escolar, no te apresures en venir más pronto nos las arreglaremos de alguna forma sin tu ayuda en el puesto del club._

 _ATT. Rias_

Vaya esto me pone las cosas mucho más fáciles…el estar con ella a solas va ayudarme mucho ya que no quiero ver cómo van a reaccionar el resto del grupo.

Baje las gradas rápidamente y vi un periódico tirado en medio camino hacia la puerta, lo levante y vi:

 _EL OPPAI DRAGON CASI MATA AL HEREDERO DE LA CASA BAEL_

 _El duelo más esperado por el mundo demoniaco dejo un indiscutible ganador, sin embargo no el resultado no es lo que todo el mundo esperaba; el Oppai Dragón segado por la ira luego de que el peón de Sairaorg Bael atacara a Rias Gremory le dio la paliza de su vida al heredero de la casa Bael hasta el punto de casi matarlo, su frenesí de duro incluso continuo luego de que ya se lo había declarado ganador, al parecer no escuchó el anuncio del árbitro, el cual daba por finalizado el partido._

Mierda lo sabía.

Aunque era obvio que esto pasaría…ahora todo el inframundo tiene grandes sospechas sobre mí.

 _Sin embargo esto fue justificado ya que al parecer hubo un error en la transmisión de la voz del árbitro al espacio dimensional en donde se encontraban batallando._

¿QUEEEEE?

Pero que hijos de puta…de seguro disfrazaron la verdad para que mi popularidad no bajara y además de evitar problemas con Rias.

Agradezco a los imbéciles que hicieron esto. (En ese momento Sirzechs y Azazel estornudaron)

Bueno ya nada, voy a continuar leyendo a ver que más dice.

En resumen comentaba todo el partido de inicio a fin, el antes y después de que yo llegase.

Al final de la página decía:

 _Más importante que lo anterior mencionado al fin se confirma lo que muchos deseaban, entre ellos los niños del inframundo, aunque no muy deseado por los jóvenes pretendientes de Rias Gremory._

Esto me puso muy nervioso.

No me digan que ya le consiguieron un nuevo prometido a Rias.

Di la vuelta a la página y ahí estaba.

Una imagen a todo color ocupando toda la página de mí…

BESÁNDOME CON RIAAAAAAS…

¿Cómo demonios fue que paso?

¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto?

-[CUANDO ESTABAS A PUNTO DE MATAR A ESE DEMONIO…LA EXMONJA Y LA MEDIO ANGEL CAIDO INTERVINIERON, SIN EMBARGO ESO NO FUE SUFICIENTE ENTONCES TU AMA TE BESO…SI ELLA NO TE HUBIERA BESADO DE SEGURO NO HABRIAS RECOBRADO LA CORDURA]

Con que eso fue lo que paso, a ver sigamos leyendo lo de la siguiente página.

 _HYODOU ISSEI: EL OPPAI DRAGÓN ES EL DUEÑO DEL CORAZÓN DE LA PRINCESA DEL SWITCH: RIAS GREMORY_

 _Esto fue confirmado por la misma Rias Gremory en la rueda de prensa al finalizar el partido, al preguntarle de porque besó a su peón Hyodou Issei después de que el ganara la batalla… esto fue lo que dijo:_

" _Ise es la persona que más amo en este mundo… desde que me salvo de mi matrimonio arreglado eh estado enamorada de mi Ise…lo único que nos separa por el momento es el que todavía no hacemos oficial nuestra relación, sin embargo dentro de poco lo haremos…así que espérenlo con muchas ansias"_

 _Esas fueron las palabras que la Princesa Rias nos brindó, al parecer su peón no sabe acerca de esto pero ella está más que segura que sus sentimientos son correspondidos._

 _Todos sus fans están como locos al recibir esta grandiosa noticia, muchos la denominan como:_

 _AMOR SERIO QUE VA MAS ALLÁ DE LA RELACION AMA Y SIRVIENTE_

 _Esto es increíble, desde hace mucho tiempo no se ha dado este caso._

 _Muchos recordaran cuando el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y su Reina Grayfia Lucifuge dieron a conocer su relación frente a todo el inframundo, al parecer su hermana la Princesa Rias siguió sus pasos y decidió estar junto a la persona que ella ama._

 _Esperemos que el Oppai Dragón corresponda estos sentimientos y veamos el nacimiento la pareja más esperada por todo el inframundo._

Pero que mierda acabo de leer.

Sin lugar a dudas no entiendo a los demonios.

¿Es más importante un amorío que el intento de asesinato de un heredero?

Sin lugar a dudas esto me dejo impactado, no puedo creer que Rias haya declarado esto ante todos los medios…según lo que dice, pronto haremos oficial nuestra relación…eso quiere decir que ella…

SE ME VA A DECLARAAAAAR

Eso me pone muy feliz pero…

El plan tiene que cumplirse sí o sí.

Espera un momento… ¿Cómo es que van a dejar este periódico en un lugar donde lo pudiese ver yo?...aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Nyajajajaja…hubieras visto tu cara cuando vistes la foto…casi se te salen los ojos.

Ya veo con que fue ella quien lo puso aquí, sin duda ella es acreedora al sobrenombre de gata traviesa.

-Kuroka ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...ya te dije que podrías estar en peligro en este lugar.

-No importa-nya…vine a ver a Shirone ayer y de paso para visitarte Ise-nya…aunque Shirone está muy enojada conmigo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada-nya…más bien es lo que tú me hiciste a mi-nya.

¿Lo que yo le hice?

Mmmmh…

Oh mierda…eso quiere decir que ya se enteraron.

En ese momento empecé a sudar frio…Kuroka al darse cuenta de esto se me acerca y empieza a lamer mi cuello.

-No tienes la culpa-nya…al parecer Shirone se dio cuenta cuando sintió mi poder circulando en tu interior-nya…además yo se lo confirme-nya.

-Pero como mierda es que le dijiste eso…no me digas que también saben lo de Raynare.

Estoy muy preocupado por ella…si las chicas se dan cuenta que está viva de seguro la buscaran y la mataran de nuevo.

Intente salir de la casa rápidamente pero Kuroka me detuvo

-No te preocupes por Rayna-chan, ella está bien-nya…más importa que eso ¿Por qué no hacemos el amor antes de que te vayas?-Kuroka lo dijo en tono seductor.

Pero que carajos está pensando esta gata.

Puso mis manos en sus enormes senos, sin duda se siente muy bien.

Maldición…no tengo tiempo para esto así que abrace a Kuroka mientras la besaba, el beso duro unos 15 segundo y me separe de ella.

-Los siento Kuroka, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de hacerlo, tengo que hacer algo muy importante…espero volver a verte muy pronto.

Le dije esto con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota, tus ojos reflejan tristeza, esa sonrisa es falsa; ¿Por qué tienes que cargar con todo esto tu solo?-Kuroka estaba triste, es la primera vez que la veo de este modo, me siento mal por ella.

-Precisamente porque soy un idiota voy a salvarlas a todas y no voy a dejar que nada les pase, lo juro; eso te incluye a ti…ya que algún día serás la madre de mi hijo.

-…ya veo porque Shirone y el resto de chicas te quieren tanto…espero volver a verte pronto Ise-nya.-Kuroka mostro una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Es demasiado hermosa.

No pude resistir más así que la bese de nuevo durante un largo rato…puede que cuando la conocí haya sido mi enemiga… pero ahora mismo siento como mi corazón está latiendo a mil por hora.

Yo no quiero dejarla ella… es muy importante para mí al igual que el resto de chicas.

Una lágrima cayo de uno de mis ojos, en ese instante me separe de ella y me marche de la casa en dirección de la academia.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la academia pude ver como todos los clubes estaban arreglando todo el desorden que habían hecho.

De inmediato me dirijo a la habitación del club de ocultismo.

En el camino me encontré con mis amigos y lo único que me decían era: "Buchou está esperándote".

Llegue a la puerta y…

Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala.

Me concentre en lo que tengo que hacer y entre a la habitación.

Al entrar pude ver a Rias mirando por la ventana…

Se veía tan hermosa, ahora que lo recuerdo la primera vez que la vi fue justamente cuando ella estaba mirando por la ventana y yo la miraba desde abajo soñando con que algún día yo pudiese ser su novio.

Y si precisamente eso se va a quedar como un simple sueño.

Me acerque lentamente y…

-Buchou ¿me estaba buscando?

-Hola Ise, me alegro que hayas podido venir…la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Bueno aquí vamos.

Pude notar como todas la chicas, incluso Kiba y Gasper estaban tras la puerta atentos a lo que vaya a pasar ahora mismo.

El silencio reino en la habitación.

La verdad me siento muy incómodo, voy a esperar a que ella diese el primer paso para yo rechazarla e irme de aquí.

Como si leyese mis pensamientos Rias se acercó a mí ya agarro mis manos.

-Ise… desde que nos conocimos tú dijiste que siempre me vas a proteger, tú has mantenido tu promesa hasta el día de hoy sin dejar que nadie me lastimase…sin embargo tú haces eso porque yo soy tu ama.-La mirada de Rias indicaba que estaba triste, pero rápidamente se recompuso.-Yo no quiero que lo hagas por eso…yo quiero que tú y yo seamos algo más que amo y sirviente…yo quiero estar el resto mi vida contigo, también quiero protegerte yo a ti…Yo…yo.

Ella estaba llorando.

No pude evitar sentirme mal en ese momento.

Como quisiera abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y gritarle cuanto la amo.

Ella me miro directamente a los ojos.

-YO…YO TE AMO ISE, quiero que tu estés conmigo para siempre, que seas mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos…no me importa tener que compartirte con alguien más…YO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIO.

Esas palabras iban cargadas con todos sus sentimientos.

Lo siento mucho Rias, yo también te amo.

Pero conmigo solo hallaras la muerte y destrucción, te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz y no miserable como lo haría yo.

La aparte y le dije:

-Yo no quiero eso-Rias se quedó completamente inmóvil, no decía nada y obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta.-A decir verdad yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, vengo pensando en esto desde hace mucho un tiempo y creo que es momento de decírtelo ahora mismo.

Tome aire y me prepare para terminar de romper el corazón de la mujer que amo.

-Lo siento Rias Gremory, pero desde el día de hoy, yo Hyodou Issei el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo (Sekiryūtei)renuncio al grupo Gremory y me declaro un demonio renegado.

Rias abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a llorar, al parecer no puede creer lo que le dije, trate de hacer la mirada as gélida que podía y puse completamente serio mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Ise es una broma no es esto lo que en realidad quieres… prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre… ¡Se supone que tú y yo seriamos pareja y nos amaríamos por la eternidad!

Ella al parecer está desesperada y va a tratar de hacer lo posible para que no me vaya de aquí.

En ese instante todos los miembros del club ingresaron a la sala seguidos por Ravel e Irina, estaban con un rostro que mostraba una expresión de asombro total y los entiendo, ahora mismo acabo de rechazar a Rias y declararme un demonio renegado.

Tengo que aprovechar que todas las chicas estas presentes.

-Te equivocas Rias… yo a ti ni a ninguna de ustedes las quiero, mucho menos amarles… no puedo quedarme con en este lugar por ese motivo y muchos más.

La llame por primera vez por su nombre, aunque en mis pensamientos desde hace unos días ya lo había hecho pero decirlo es otra cosa.

Detrás de ella estaban las chicas y tenían lagrimas cubriendo sus ojos, acabo de romper el corazón de todas ellas, excepto por Rossweisse-san.

Enseguida me dirigí a la ventana e intente salir por la ventana pero…

Kiba me agarra de los hombros y me hala hacia atrás, es hora de ponerse aún más serio.

Me di vuelta y tomé a Kiba por el cuello, pude ver que Rossweisse-san y Gasper tenían intenciones de atacarme así que lancé a Kiba contra ellos dos, gracias a la fuerza se estrellaron los tres contra la pared.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente e invoco una espada sacro-demoniaca, él sabe perfectamente que no me puede vencer pero estoy seguro que no quiere que me vaya, sin embargo hay que seguir con el acto.

Invoque a mi Boosted Gear junto con Ascalón y me lance en contra de él, no puedo hacerle frente en una lucha de espadas pero soy mucho más veloz que el así que evitando hacer movimientos innecesarios esquivaba todos sus ataques pero se me hace difícil tener que pelear con él.

\- Ara Issei-kun ya me preguntaba yo porque estabas demorando mucho, permitirme ayudarte.

Puta madre ahora si todo se fue al carajo, si ella está aquí ellos van a malinterpretar todas mis acciones y simplemente le echarán la culpa a Raynare.

Rias se dio vuelta y la vio, ella estaba muy impresionada al punto de no creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Raynare que carajos estás haciendo aquí, estaba a punto de ir donde tú estabas para poder escapar.

\- ¡No puede ser posible tu estas muerta! Yo misma me encargue de hacerte desaparecer en la iglesia hace tiempo-Rias al parecer salió del shock y la encaró.

Justo lo que me temía…ella cree que los traiciono porque ella me está manipulando.

\- Vaya si no es nada más ni menos que la tetona Gremory, me dan unas terribles ganas de empalarte una lanza de luz en medio de tus tetas por haberme matado aquella vez _-_ Me acerque rápidamente a Raynare y la tome de los hombros y le dije al oído

-No la vayas a atacar, sabes perfectamente que si lo haces en este mismo instante te desintegro con mi fuego.-Le dije con el tono más bajo posible pero muy serio para que entendiera que no les puede hacer nada.

Raynare miro a Rias y le dijo:

-Está bien no voy a matarte solo porque MI NOVIO me pidió que no lo haga.

Ahí va la burra…solo con su llegada complico las cosas y ahora la termina de cagar.

Akeno-san ataco con un rayo muy poderoso dirigido a Raynare, de seguro eso la va a matar pero no puedo dejar que eso pase.

\- Perdón Akeno-san pero no puedo permitir que esta tipa vuelva a ser asesinada.

Abrace a Raynare con mi brazo derecho, mientras que con mi Boosted Gear desviaba el rayo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la protegía pero lo que pasaría a continuación ni yo mismo me lo esperaba.

Raynare tomo mi rostro con sus manos y se acercó y me beso muy apasionadamente durante diez segundos.

Al separarnos les mostro a todas una gran sonrisa burlona y triunfante.

Estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba asando, más aun al ver el como la veía Rias con una inmensa ira.

\- ¡Ise como puedes estar con ella luego de todo lo que le hizo a Asia y a ti!

Rias me grito con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer ahora está enojada conmigo también.

Vi en su mano poder de la destrucción, se notaba que era muy poderoso, ella lo lanzo contra Raynare.

Nuevamente la cubrí con mi brazo derecho y con la Boosted Gear tome el poder de la destrucción que nos lanzó, y lo hice desaparecer.

Raynare se soltó y lanzo una gran lanza de luz en medio de todos creando una enorme explosión de luz.

Es ahora o nunca.

Tome a Raynare, saque mis alas de Dragón y salí volando rápidamente de ese lugar.

No pude verlas para cuando se disipo la luz.

Chicas espero que se olviden de mí y no me busquen porque sería muy peligroso para ustedes.

Trate de contener mis lágrimas lo más que pude y lo único que pude decir es:

-Adiós amigos.

POV KIBA

Maldición.

No puedo creer que Ise-kun nos haya traicionado.

Pero algo más importante que eso es el ¿Cómo es que Raynare está viva?

Sin duda ella es la causante de que Ise-kun se vaya.

Además todo el tiempo que estuvo junto con nosotros siempre mostro que estaba enamorado de Buchou, pero ahora mismo no solo la rechazo a ella sino que de paso a todas las chicas que están enamoradas de él.

Me siento miserable al no poder detenerlo, aunque sea a la fuerza…odio mi propia debilidad, cuando yo estuve a punto de cometer una locura con el incidente de Excalibur… Ise-kun me apoyo y no permitió que me convirtiese en un demonio renegado.

Me odio a mí mismo por no detenerlo en este momento.

Dejando de lado eso, las chicas al principio estaban muy tristes ya que Ise-kun dijo que no las quería a ninguna de ellas…sin embargo todos sabemos que eso es mentira.

Las chicas ahora mismo están enfadadas y a la vez tristes, tristes porque Ise-kun nos ha traicionada, pero enfadadas por no hacer nada para que se quedase y sobre todo no descubrir que Raynare estaba viva y estaba viéndose con Ise-kun, quien sabe desde cuándo.

Buchou es la que recibió el golpe más duro en esto, desde que Ise-kun desapareció con Raynare, ella solo se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada y se quedó viendo a la nada con los ojos vacíos sin emoción.

Todos estábamos en completo silencio durante más de una hora, todos nos quedamos ahí sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que…

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la habitación, pude identificar que era de la casa Gremory.

Oh no esto es muy malo.

 _-Hola Rias ¿Cómo te encuentras?...al fin podemos presentar a tu prometido frente a la sociedad._

 _-Rias sigo sin aceptar esto, pero estoy seguro de que has tomado la decisión correcta al escoger a Hyodou Issei como tu prometido._

Eran los Padres de Buchou.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, luego del partido, Buchou nos contó que les había dicho a sus padres sobre que el día de hoy se iba a declarar a Ise-kun.

 _-Rias quiero felicitarles a ti y a Ise-kun por su relación, estoy muy feliz por ti, Millicas y Grayfia también lo hacen._

Sirzechs-sama también hizo su aparición.

Al parecer que al escuchar a sus padre y su hermano, Buchou reacciono por fin.

-Otou-sama, Oka-sama…y Onii-sama.-Buchou empezó a llorar apenas los vio por medio de la transmisión.

Los padres de Buchou y Sirzechs-sama se sorprendieron al ver como Buchou lloraba descontroladamente.

 _-¡Dime Rias ¿dónde está ese mocoso?!…¡Ahora mismo voy y lo mato por hacer llorar a mi querida hija!_ -el padre de Buchou no pudo contener su ira y al parecer llego a la conclusión de que Ise-kun es el culpable, aunque eso es verdad.

 _-Cálmate querido…de seguro hay una explicación para todo esto_.-La madre de Buchou detuvo a su esposo el cual estaba creando un círculo mágico de seguro para venir a este lugar.

- _Cuéntanos Rias… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Ise-kun?_ \- Sirzechs-sama también estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

-Ise…Ise me…me rechazo, él dijo que no quería lo mismo que yo y…y él…

Los padres de Buchou y Sirzechs-sama están muy sorprendidos, todos sabemos que ellos veían a Ise-kun como parte de su familia siendo el esposo de Buchou en un futuro no muy lejano.

- _Él… ¿Qué Rias?, ¿acaso te hizo algo?-_ Sirzechs-sama le pregunto a Rias muy intrigado por lo que había hecho Ise-kun.

-El…él nos traiciono… dijo que no podía estar en el mismo lugar con nosotros porque no correspondía nuestros sentimientos… y… se declaró a el mismo como un demonio renegado. 

Los ojos de Sirzechs-sama se abrieron como platos al igual como los de los padres de Buchou…y no es para menos.

El Sekiryūtei Hyodou Issei, conocido en el inframundo como el Oppai Dragón…él es uno de los pilares fundamentales dentro de la alianza, esta traición no solo nos afecta a nosotros sino a toda la alianza.

- _Grayfia, da la orden que busquen a Ise-kun ahora mismo._

Todos nos sorprendimos de gran manera, si lo capturan de seguro lo van a lleva preso por traición, eso si no lo matan antes.

-Sirzechs-sama si me permite hablar… le quiero rogar que no le haga daño a Ise-kun, ya que sospecho que está siendo manipulado por alguien.

Al momento que dije eso me puse de rodillas implorando que no lastimasen a Ise-kun, después de todo el Ise-kun que nosotros conocemos no haría algo como esto.

 _-¿Alguien?...dime ¿Quién es el que está manipulando a Ise-kun?_

Sirzechs-sama me pregunto de quien estaba hablando.

-Su nombre es Raynare…ella es una ángel caído que engaño a Ise-kun y lo asesino antes de que él se convirtiera en un demonio.

 _-Ahora que lo dices…Rias me comento algo de eso, pero esa tal Raynare ¿no estaba muerta?_

-Así es Sirzechs-sama…Buchou fue quien la mato, sin embargo cuando Ise-kun estaba a punto de irse yo lo detuve con un pequeño intercambio de golpes y mientras estábamos en eso… ella apareció frente a todos nosotros y se fue junto con Ise-kun. No sabemos cómo es que está viva pero le puedo asegurar que ella es la causante de todo esto.

 _-Ya veo…no se preocupen desde un inicio no tenía planeado lastimarlo, pero al menos permítanme buscarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer en estos momentos, si lo encontramos ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo…y si como dice Kiba-kun estoy seguro de que Ise-kun solo les mintió chicas, claramente se veía que él las amaba hasta el punto de dar su vida su vida por ustedes, así que no se preocupen y no dejen que esto les desanime._

Todos nos aliviamos al escuchar eso, y al parecer las chicas están ahora más tranquilas, aunque Buchou todavía está un poco triste.

 _-Rias no permitas que esto te deprima, ya escuchaste lo que dijo tu hermano…él va a encontrarlo y cuando lo haga tu nuevamente vas a declararle tus sentimientos._

La madre de Buchou le dio ánimos a su hija para que recompusiera.

 _-Así es Rias, aunque por mi parte le voy a dar una paliza por hacer llorar a mi amada hija._

Al parecer el padre de Buchou no va a dejar pasar esto sin que Ise-kun vea las consecuencias de hacer llorar a su hija.

-Ara ara Ufufu…no se preocupe por eso Lord Gremory, yo misma me encargare de que Ise-kun se arrepienta por sus malos actos, además de que él ya tiene un castigo pendiente conmigo.-Como siempre Akeno-san dejo salir su lado sádico, y al parecer no va a perdonar muy fácilmente a Ise-kun.

-¿De que estas hablando Akeno?... ¿cómo es que Ise tiene un castigo pendiente contigo?-Los ánimos de Buchou parecen haber regresado y se sintió intrigada por lo que dijo Akeno-san.

-No sé si sea buen momento para decírtelo Rias.

Para que Akeno-san no quiera contarle a Buchou que es su mejor amiga y rival en el amor debe ser algo delicado.

-Akeno quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo.

Buchou con su voz de mando le ordeno a Akeno-san que se lo dijese.

Los padres de Buchou y Sirzechs-sama al ver que Buchou ya está mejor cortaron la transmisión y sus hologramas desaparecieron.

-Buchou, lo que pasa es que Ise-sempai ya no es…

Koneko-chan fue la que hablo ahora, al parecer ella también está informada de lo que ha hecho Ise-kun.

-¿Ya no es…QUE?-Buchou estaba empezando a enojarse un poco.

Siempre que algo tenga que ver con Ise-kun, Buchou tiene que saberlo a como dé lugar o se enojara.

-Ise-kun ya no es virgen Rias…al parecer cierta personita se me adelantó.-Akeno-san lo dijo

Eso no me lo esperaba, todas las chicas se sorprendieron hasta el punto de abrir los ojos como platos, y se enfurecieron en gran medida; la tristeza que tenían hasta hace un momento se esfumo y se convirtió en Ira… y estoy seguro de que va dirigida a Ise-kun.

Amigo mío, no sé si ahora mismo lo mejor es que no estés aquí.

Ahora que lo pienso, Ise-kun me dijo que el anhelaba perder su virginidad con Buchou.

¿Cómo es que Ise-kun estuvo con alguien más aparte de Buchou?

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE?! ¿Y como se eso de que se me adelanto…Akeno? Todas saben que la virginidad de Ise me pertenece a mí.

Buchou le grito a todas las chicas que estaban detrás de ella, entre ellas estaban: Asia-san, la misma Akeno-san que había dado la noticia, Koneko-chan que también estaba informada, Ravel-san, Irina-san, y Xenovia

-No fuimos ninguna de nosotras.-Todas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Rias cálmate… ninguna de las aquí presentes lo hizo.

-Entonces quien fue.

-Fue Kuroka-Nee-sama.

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Buchou.

Con que Kuroka es la responsable, debo admitir que ni siquiera lo sospeche, pero conociendo la personalidad de Kuroka debe haber seducido a Ise-kun.

-ESA MALDITA GATA…Ahora si me va a conocer, lo siento mucho Koneko pero le voy a dar una paliza a tu hermana.-Buchou se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

Y para mala suerte, la misma Kuroka había venido el día de ayer a la casa para poder visitar a Koneko-chan.

-No se preocupe Buchou, yo misma le voy a ayudar, no le voy a perdonar a Kuroka-Nee-sama por haber hecho esto.-Koneko-chan siguió a Buchou en dirección a la residencia Hyodou, seguida de todas las chicas excepto por Rossweisse-san.

Junto con Gasper-kun nos quedamos en la habitación del club.

-Ise-sempai va a sufrir mucho cuando regrese.-Gasper-kun estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Ise-kun.

-Su castigo va a ser muy merecido…el hacer tales actos indecentes a su edad; no es algo que se pueda permitir.- Rossweisse-san lo dijo con gran rubor en su rostro y también estaba ¿enojada?

De lo que estoy seguro es que Rossweisse-san no ha demostrado afecto alguno por Ise-kun, además de su amistad como compañeros de equipo.

Al parecer tenemos que sumarle un nombre más a la larga lista del harem de Ise-kun, aunque va a ser complicado que Ise-kun se gane por completo el corazón de Rossweisse-san.

Solamente espero que Ise-kun se encuentre bien este donde este y que pueda regresar con nosotros sin que nada malo pase.

.

.

.

POV ISSEI

Al fin habíamos llegado al lugar de reunión.

Llevamos volando durante cuatro horas en dirección a Alaska, el lugar en donde Rizevim me dijo que vaya.

Durante gran parte del recorrido pude sentir escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda…espero que no sea nada malo.

Cuando aterrizamos, de inmediato un círculo mágico apareció en nuestros pies y nos llevó a una ¿oficina?

Junto con Raynare nos sentamos en el sillón y esperamos a que alguien llegara.

-Vaya Ise-kun que alegría me da verte.

E hizo su aparición este maldito de Rizevim.

-Lamento decirte que a mí no.-le respondí con el tono más frio que pude hacer.

-En fin… sé que acabas de llegar pero ya tengo un trabajo para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es algo muy sencillo, al parecer ahora eres mucho más fuerte a comparación de cuando nos vimos por última vez y el duelo que tuviste lo confirma.

Con que vio el partido de hace dos días.

Me pregunto cómo carajos es que lo hace sin que se den cuenta en el inframundo.

-Vamos suelta la sopa pendejo.

El solo verlo me hace enfurecer.

-Vamos tranquilízate Ise-kun, antes que nada tengo que decirte algo, el objetivo de separarte de tus compañeros es porque ellos sin ti… no son nada, solo piénsalo en partido de hace dos días ellos perdieron sin poder eliminar a uno solo de sus contrincantes; si ustedes se mantienes juntos en algún momento van a ser una gran amenaza para mí, además de que es preferible tenerte como aliado que como enemigo.

Este hijo de puta, ¿solo por eso me obligo a hacer esto?

-Ahora te voy a imponer unas pequeñas reglas, Primero: Tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que diga; Segundo: No tienes permitido acercarte al grupo Gremory ni a ningún otro clan demoniaco a menos que sea una orden mía y Tercero: Hazte lo más fuerte posible, solo cuando me mates con tus propias manos serás capaz de liberarte de todo esto; cualquier incumplimiento con las reglas significara la muerte de tus amigos.

Con que me ordena que lo mate, espéralo maldito…antes de que te des cuenta voy a tener tu cabeza rodando por el piso.

-Ahora…Primera misión: quiero que mates a estas personas….

A continuación me paso una carpeta con las fotos de mis objetivos y…

Que grandísimo hijo de puta…si hace unas horas por la intervención de Raynare mis amigos pensaron que me estaban manipulando, ahora de seguro no solo tendré al inframundo detrás de mi cabeza sino a todo el mundo.

Tengo que pensar en que es lo que puedo hacer con esto.

-Lo voy a hacer pero con una condición…

-Pide lo que quieras.

-Necesito a cierta persona para cumplir con esta misión, vas a dejar que ella participe.

-Entendido, no me importa quién sea, siempre y cuando no incumplas con las reglas.

Bien con ella voy a poder hacer algo, ahora solo tengo que encontrarla.

De seguro ya no está en Japón.

Espérame Kuroka, al parecer nos vamos a encontrar más pronto de lo que creímos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más.**

 **En este capítulo mostré como reaccionaron todos luego de que Issei dejara el equipo.**

 **Posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo conozcan a las primeras seis integrantes del equipo de Issei, sin contar a Raynare y Kuroka.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **SPOILEEEEERR si quieren léanlo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Issei no va a estar aliado a Rizevim durante mucho tiempo, la única misión que cumpla es esta y otra más que se viene en dos o tres capítulos más, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a regresar con sus amigos, digamos que va a pasar algo que le permitirá dejar de seguir las órdenes de Rizevim y crear su propio equipo.**


	6. Mata a las Lideres

**Leo2131.- Con respecto al nombre, pienso que no le queda al equipo…me explico, prácticamente será un grupo que haga lo que le dé la gana y no estará afiliado a nadie, solo obedecerán a Issei.**

 **Le fay siempre estuvo en el grupo, el grupo de Vali... no sé si hacer que Le fay y Kuroka sean parte de ambos grupo o que Vali se una al grupo de Issei**

 **Ophis obviamente va a estar con Issei y en siguiente capítulo posiblemente ya aparezca.**

 **Gabriel y Serafall…MMMMh no se lee el capitulo**

 **Gracias por tu sugerencia y lo del POV Kiba, pensé que era el más indicado en ese momento ya que todas estaban en shock, pero lo tendré muy en cuenta en el futuro**

 **XxReyxX: Seran alguno de DXD y otros Oc's**

 **Guest: solo conocerlas pero todavía no formaran parte del grupo.**

 **J. Dead: ¿40 capítulos?, la verdad no sé si mi retorcida mente de para tanto, pero si te pudo asegurar que ellas siempre van a ser lo más importante para Issei, de ley van a regresar sí o sí.**

 **Doorkcrew: Espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **Darker201: Tengo algo guardado para Kuroka y se revelara más adelante quizá unos tres capitulo no lo sé, pero te puedo asegura que no morirá o ¿SI?**

 **Jesuszn: respondiendo tus preguntas**

 **1.-exacto aquí están a las personas que tiene que matar** **.**

 **2.-la verdad no lose, al principio pensé que para el capítulo 5 ya habría adaptado todo lo de las novelas hasta la numero doce, pero en este apenas e inicio la 11, no se tal vez uno capítulos mas**

 **3.-Estoy casi seguro que te respondí eso…en fin son la cantidad de personar que siguen la historia o algo así.**

 **4.-aki puse una a ver si alguien le atina**

 **5.-No lo sé, a veces me levanto en mi cama y no sé qué paso en la noche**

 **De las otras chicas que dijiste al principio, tengo una buena forma de ponerlas espero te guste el cómo.**

 **De la lista que pones las chicas que podría ponerlas seria a Seraphim, Himari y tal vez a Albedo.**

 **Gracias por tu Review**

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **AVISO: ESTE SERA EL UNICO CAPITULO QUE LO NARRARE DE ESTA FORMA, EN EL RESTO SEGUIRE CON EL POV ISSEI**

 **MATA A LAS LÍDERES**

Michael se encontraba en su trono.

Se notaba que estaba preocupado ya que su mirada estaba perdida y se encontraba con su cabeza siendo sostenida por su mano.

El motivo…su hermana Gabriel, la mujer más fuerte del cielo había tenido que ir a una reunión junto con…

Aelin, la líder de los elfos.

Su misión…convencer a Aelin de unirse a la alianza y con ello obtener su apoyo para enfrentar un enemigo en común.

La Brigada del Caos.

Sin embargo a Michael no le preocupaba que Aelin no aceptara unirse a la alianza sino la seguridad de no solo su hermana sino también la del resto de participantes, ya que desde hace una hora había perdido todo contacto con las personas que fueron a la reunión, el motivo… aún era desconocido.

Él no dudaba de la fuerza de las personas que fueron a la reunión para defenderse a ellas mismas, es más; Michael las respeta por su gran poder dentro del campo de batalla, ya que él mismo ha sido testigo de sus grandes proezas.

Pero…si la Brigada atacara a la reunión como ya lo hizo una vez.

Los resultados son inciertos…los terroristas eran demasiado impredecibles, puede que encuentren la forma de secuestrarlas o peor aún…matarlas.

No lo sabía, hasta que…

-MICHAEL-SAMAAAAA, ES TERRIBLE…

Michael enseguida se puso de pie al ver como uno de los guardias entraba corriendo de una forma muy desesperada.

-Tranquilízate…Dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Michael lo tomo de los hombros tranquilizando a su subordinado ya que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura.

-Nos…nos comunicamos con las ángeles que escoltaron a Ga…Gabriel-sama a la reunión…

Al ver como el guardia empezaba a llorar y hablaba entrecortadamente…Michael de inmediato se preocupó, al parecer algo muy malo había sucedido en la reunión.

-E…ellas nos dijeron que…que…

Esa pausa, acelero de sobremanera el corazón del Líder de los Ángeles.

-A…ASESINARON A GABRIEL-SAMAAA.

Ahora sí, Michael estaba en completo Shock, sus ojo estaban abiertos como platos y no movía ni un solo musculo.

Su mente se fue de paseo…lo único en lo que pensaba era en los largos años que paso junto con su hermana, no podía creerlo…simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Su hermana… ¿fue asesinada?...si es así ¿Quién fue?, poco a poco su ira iba en aumento, ni siquiera en todas las guerras en las que participo este sentimiento había sido tan fuerte hasta el punto de hacer que sus doce alas empezaran a tornarse de color negro… ahora mismo quería salir e ir en busca del responsable de la muerte de su hermana.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar por su ira y convertirse en un Ángel caído…sin Gabriel en el Cielo es una tarea casi imposible mantenerlo y si también lo perdieran a él…el Cielo seria todo un Caos, se tranquilizó un poco y dijo...

-Dime… ¿Te dijeron quién fue el responsable?

La voz de Michael ya no era bondadosa y suave como siempre lo era sino que tenía una gran ira contenida.

-El…el asesino fue…

.

.

.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en los cuarteles generales de Grigori.

Más específicamente en la oficina del vicegobernador general Shemhazai.

Hace poco había llamado a Azazel, el gobernador…le informo sobre la falla en la comunicación con…

Penemue, la única mujer Cadre de Grigori.

Azazel no tomo mucha importancia y simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara por ella, argumentando que ella podía hacerse cargo de cualquier inconveniente.

Sin embargo eso no tranquilizo a Shemhazai.

Penemue había ido a la reunión para negociar con la líder de los elfos, Aelin.

Pasó todo el tiempo intentando comunicarse con ella o con alguna de sus guardaespaldas sin embargo fue en vano, no sabía él por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Shemhazai-sama al fin puedo comunicarme con usted!

Un holograma de una ángel caído apareció frente a él, era una de las guardaespaldas de Penemue.

-Dime que fue lo que paso…te veo algo agitada, no me digas que están bajo ataque.

Shemhazai estaba a punto de dar la orden de enviar refuerzos a la reunión pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Shemhazai-sama perdonemos pero…nosotras…nosotras no pudimos protegerla…

De inmediato Shemhazai se dio cuenta que algo había pasado con Penemue.

-Dime que Penemue se encuentra bien.

Estaba muy preocupado, si le llegase a pasar algo a una Cadre de Grigori sería un duro golpe para la Fracción de los Ángeles Caídos.

-No…no está para nada bien…ella…ella fue asesinada.

Apenas termino de decir eso la ángel caído y Shemhazai llamo a sus colegas y de inmediato se transportó al lugar de la reunión.

Lo que encontró ahí no fue para nada agradable…frente a él estaba la cabeza de Penemue sobre una estaca de madera, junto a la de ella la cabeza de Gabriel, la Gran Serafín del cielo y las otras personas que participaron en la reunión.

-MALDITA SEAAA….Dímelo ahora mismo ¿QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE HIZO ESTO?

Su aura se elevó hasta el cielo, dejo explotar su ira, habían matado no solo a una de sus grandes amigas sino también a otras personas que eran de suma importancia dentro de la alianza, sumada a ellas a Aelin.

La misma ángel caído que lo había contactado le dijo…

-El que hizo esto fue…

.

.

.

En este momento en el Reino Asgard.

El Padre de Todo…Odín se encontraba en su trono escuchando las quejas de su hijo…

-Padre… ¿Cómo pudiste enviar a Brunilda a esa reunión?

-Ella misma me lo pidió Thor, además esta reunión es muy importante para la paz.

Thor no podía aceptar que Brunilda, su gran amiga, haya ido a la reunión con Aelin para negociar un tratado, él pensaba que podía mandar a alguien más.

¿Por qué?...digamos que ella había dejado las batallas desde hace mucho tiempo y no se encontraba en su mejor forma, aunque en su mejor momento fue la líder de las Valquirias bajo el mandato del mismísimo Odín.

-Ella ya no tiene la misma fuerza de antes, y con los terroristas atacando en cada oportunidad…me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo… ¿Por qué no me enviaste a mí?

-Aelin puso la condición de que solo mujeres asistan a la reunión… ¿hijo no me digas que bateas de zurda?-Odín fue junto a si hijo y con una gran sonrisa tomándolo de los hombros le dijo-... no te preocupes hijo yo te aceptare como eres.

En la frente de Thor se podía ver una vena a punto de reventar por la gran ira que tenía, seguido de un tic en el ojo; él sabía que su padre es muy despreocupado y le gusta hacer este tipo de bromas, pero esto era muy serio.

-Es una broma hijo, no tienes por qué enojarte…regresando al tema en cuestión, es verdad que Brunilda no está en buenas condiciones, sin embargo subestimas el poder de tu amiga…y por si fuera poco un escuadrón de valquirias la escoltaron por si algo pasa.

-Aun así…temo por su seguridad padre.

Thor conoce a Brunilda desde que eran pequeños, aunque no tiene sentimientos de amor por ella, era una persona irremplazable para él.

Saliendo de la sala, Thor se dirigió donde se encontraba Heimdall, con él podría saber si la reunión está en buenos términos o no.

Pero…

Como nada en este mundo es color de rosas en el mundo,

A medio camino se encontró con Heimdall.

-¿A dónde vas Heimdall?...justo ahora iba a verte.

-Thor…lo que voy a decirte es muy importante…espero y no pierdas el control.

Thor se exalto al ver la expresión de Heimdall, pocas veces lo había visto tan… ¿desesperado?

-Estaba mirando la reunión a ver si no había ningún problema…todo iba a la perfección, sin embargo de un momento a otro un tipo salió de la fortaleza donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión con una enorme bolsa a su hombro…

Hubo una breve pausa para que Heimdall viera como estaba reaccionando Thor.

-Vamos… ¡Dime que fue lo que paso!-se notaba que Thor estaba muy ansioso.

-Ese sujeto salió y clavo seis estacas frente a todas las tropas que estaban de guardia de cada una de las participantes y…en la primera estaca clavo la cabeza de la Serafín del Cielo, Gabriel; seguido de esto…en la segunda estaca la cabeza de Penemue, la cadre de Grigori; en la tercera…ese tipo miro al cielo y parecía que me vio directo a los ojos y clavo la cabeza de…

-No…no me lo digas….NOOOOOO… ¡Como pudo pasar esto!... ¿me estás diciendo que Brunilda esta…esta muerta?

-Así es Thor, la tercera cabeza pertenecía a Brunilda….

En ese instante Thor dejo salir todo su poder, creo vario truenos y los lanzo al azar destruyendo todo a su paso.

Lo único que quería en ese momento es…

Ir a la tierra y matar al responsable.

Se dirigió rápidamente al Bifröst, estuvo a punto de activarlo pero…

-No puedo dejar que vayas al mundo humano ahora mismo…si vas lo más seguro es que lo destruirías.

Odín había llegado y lo sujeto del hombro a Thor, sin embargo Thor no le hizo caso y siguió en el proceso de activar el Bifröst.

Odín se vio en la penosa necesidad de golpearlo en la cabeza con su Gungnir dejándolo de inmediato inconsciente.

Heimdall llego al lugar y cargo a Thor para llevarlo a que se recupere.

-Antes de que te vayas Heimdall…dime quien fue.

-Con que lo escuchaste enantes, la persona que lo hizo tú mismo lo conoces, pensé que hasta podrían ser buenos amigos ya que comparten ciertos hobbies…

Odín abrió los ojos como platos, Odín sabía de quien hablaba Heimdall, sin embargo él sabía que esa persona no sería capaz de hacer algo como esto.

-El que lo hizo fue….

.

.

.

Ahora nos encontramos en una hermosa ciudad que era rodeada por un frondoso bosque, sus edificaciones parecían estar camufladas por la naturaleza ya que todas estaban repletas de árboles, mientras un enorme rio cruzaba toda la ciudad con agua tan pura que se podía beber directamente de él, dándole un toque rustico a todas la ciudad.

Sin embargo había algo que destacaba del resto, en medio de la ciudad se encontraba un gran castillo, se notaba que era muy antiguo por el diseño que tenía pero se mantenía firme.

Algunos se preguntaran en donde carajos estamos…

Este lugar es el lugar en donde viven todos los elfos de la Tierra, la única forma de llegar a este lugar era siendo un elfo, además solo existía una sola entrada…la cual solo ellos la conocían y si alguien de otra raza se acercara a esa entrada seria eliminado al instante.

Vamos a centrarnos en la sala que se encontraba casi a la entrada del castillo, ahí se encontraba un elfo, pero no cualquier elfo, él era el hermano menor de Aelin…su nombre es Aran.

Aran era un elfo muy poderoso, tan poderoso que era el segundo más poderoso de todo el lugar siendo superado solo por Aelin, sus padres habían muerto ya hace mucho tiempo y quedando Aelin como la sucesora del trono cosa que a Aran no le gustó mucho que digamos.

Aran se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, se notaba que estaba muy ansioso, el motivo…

Su hermana había ido a negociar un tratado con otras razas las cual él consideraba mundanas y no tenían porque relacionarse con los elfos que creía según él eran superiores a todo el mundo.

A su hermana poco le importo lo que Aran dijese pues…ella lo odiaba con todo su ser y su hermano también.

¿Por qué?

Bueno la respuesta es la misma del porque ningún hombre tenía permitido ir a la reunión…ella odia a los hombre no importa su raza o edad, ella los odiaba a todos y su hermano fue la causa de ello…solo ellos sabían de esto.

Sin embargo por más que odiase a su hermano simplemente no podía matarlo como ella lo deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… sus padres antes de su muerte le habían rogado que no lo haga y ella cumpliría la última voluntad de sus padres, pero ella también dijo que si su hermano tratara de hacer algo ella haría rodar su cabeza sin importarle nada.

Regresando al tema en cuestión…Aran no estaba ansioso no porque se preocupara por su hermana, sino por algo mucho más importante para él.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron súbitamente y entro uno de los guardias.

-Aran-sama, tenemos excelentes noticias para usted.

Aran no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, el sabia de que se trataba esa "excelente noticia".

-¿En serio?...espero sea tan buena como lo dices.

-Así es Aran-sama, al parecer por fin se hizo realidad nuestro sueño…el de que la perra de su hermana…Aelin fuese asesinada.

Una fuerte carcajada se escuchó en todo el castillo, era la risa más diabólica que muchos habían escuchado a lo largo de su eterna existencia, a muchos puso los pelos de punta.

-Bien…Bien esto es excelente, ahora podre tomar el trono y gobernar como un verdadero Rey tiene que hacerlo…

Sin embargo, nadie sabía que el mismo Aran había filtrado toda la información de la reunión a cierto grupo terrorista, como la consiguió fue sencillo; Aran sin que su hermana se diese cuenta esclavizo sexualmente a una de las guardias que iría con Aelin a la reunión y le saco toda la información que pudo…luego solo la envió al líder de ese grupo y…

BUM! La muerte de su hermana estaba casi garantizada...aunque debía admitir que no esperaba fuese tan sencillo.

-Solo por simple curiosidad… ¿Quién fue el que lo hizo?

-El que lo hizo fue…

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Kyoto, la cede de todo lo sobrenatural en Japón; su líder Yasaka la youkai más poderosa había tenido que asistir a una importante reunión para negociar un tratado con la líder de los elfos.

Su hija, Kunou había quedado a cargo de mantener en orden el lugar; puede que sea muy pequeña pero era lo suficientemente capaz para poder controlar todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad oculta de dentro de Kyoto, en donde Vivian varios tipos de youkais; no era raro encontrar a personas con orejas de gato, mapache o zorros dentro del lugar.

En la sala principal del castillo se encontraba Kunou descansando luego de un agitado día, lo único que la preocupaba era el bienestar de su madre pero no dejaba que eso la aflija de sobremanera y confiaba en que todo saldría bien…y si se diese el peor de los casos como lo acontecido hace poco en donde secuestraron a su madre, ella estaba segura que su héroe el gran Oppai Dragón la salvaría.

Desde el día en que Issei se había ido de regreso a su hogar, Kunou pensaba en Issei en todo momento; incluso su madre se había dado cuenta que su pequeña hija había sido flechada por el Sekiryūtei, a ella no le impostaba, es más estaba muy alegre de que algún día llegase a ser pareja de tan poderoso guerrero.

Ahora mismo Kunou se encontraba mirando su programa favorito en la televisión, justamente e de su héroe el Oppai Dragón, ella lo veía todos los días junto con su madre y aunque ella no esté presente no tenía problemas con verla sola.

-No sé si es buen momento para decirle a Kunou-sama.

Kunou escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a escuchar lo que decían mientras sostenía en sus manos una figura del Oppai Dragón.

-Ella es su hija…aunque sea algo muy duro tiene que saberlo ahora mismo.

Kunou abrió la puerta de inmediato, algo le había pasado a su madre y tenía que saberlo.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO CON MI MADRE?

Ella estaba muy preocupada por su madre así que les grito para que se lo dijeran rápido.

-Ku…Kunou-sama, no tenemos las palabras para poder decirle esto.

-Kunou-sama hace un momento nos llamaron las guardias de su Madre…ellas estaban llorando y muy desesperadas.

-¿Volvieron a secuestrar a mi madre?...Si…si es así déjenme pedirle ayuda a Ise.

Los guardias pusieron compleja al escuchar eso.

-Kunou-sama es algo mucho peor que un simple secuestro…Su madre…

-Fue asesinada en la reunión junto con el resto de las personas que habían asistido.

Kunou dejó caer su juguete del Oppai Dragón al suelo…su llanto no tardó en llegar, no existía consuelo para un niño que era informado de que su madre había sido asesinada.

Uno de los guardias muy furioso al ver la figura en el suelo la piso con todas sus fuerzas y la destruyo.

-¿Por…por qué? Lo pisas…es algo importante para mí, el único que me puede ayudar ahora es… es Ise.

El guardia no contuvo su ira y se marchó del lugar… ¿a dónde iba?... a buscar a todas las tropas e ir a buscar al responsable de todo esto.

El que se había quedado sostuvo a Kunou de sus hombros y le dijo:

-Kunou-sama cuando nos llamaron a informar de esto, también nos dijeron quién fue el asesino…

-Dime…dime quien fue, así Ise podrá ir a buscarlo.

El guardia apretó sus manos y dientes… estaba a punto de destrozar los sueños de la pequeña.

-Kunou-sama…lamento decirle esto pero ese desgraciado no podrá ayudarla…

-¿Por qué dices eso?...Ise es mi héroe el vendrá sin importar que pase y me ayudara.

-Esto va a ser difícil para usted pero ese héroe del que usted habla ya dejó de existir…Kunou-sama el que mató a su madre fue…

.

.

.

Sirzechs se encontraba sentado en su trono en el inframundo.

Frente a él se encontraban el grupo de su hermana, conocido como el Grupo Gremory.

También se encontraban presentes los del Grupo Sitri sin Sona, su Rey.

-Onii-sama que gusto me da verte… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamado?

-Hola Rias…en primer lugar quería informarte que a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos aún no hemos podido encontrar a Ise-kun…

Rias y el resto de chicas se pusieron un poco tristes al escuchar eso, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Issei las "traiciono".

Esto no había sido informado todavía a nadie aparte del Grupo Sitri y unos pocos que estaban ayudando en su búsqueda.

-No pongan esa cara larga…lo importante es lo que estoy a punto de decirles… Kiba Yuuto y Akeno Himejima los felicito, el consejo ha dado su aprobación a para poder ascenderlos a demonios de clase media.

Rias se puso feliz al escuchar eso y los abrazo y los felicito por su ascenso.

-Gracias a los grandes méritos que han hecho esto ha sido posible, quise informarles de esto más pronto pero dadas las circunstancias no pude…en un inicio Ise-kun también estaba incluido pero por el momento no va a ser posible.

Sirzechs les informo acerca de cuándo y cómo sería el método de evaluación para poder ascenderlos.

\- Sirzechs-sama… ¿Podría decirnos en donde se encuentra Sona-sama?...usted nos llamó para decirnos eso.-La que hablo fue Tsubaki, la reina del grupo.

-Ah es cierto me olvide de eso…debido a los ataques terroristas que se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes, se organizó un reunión con la líder de los elfos para llegar a un acuerdo y tener su apoyo…la enviada por parte de los demonio fue Serafall y Sona-chan fue como una de sus guardaespaldas…según me informo esto fue tan repentino para ella que no pudo decírselo a ustedes.

-Gracias por decírnoslo Sirzechs-sama.

Tsubaki hizo una reverencia y regreso con su grupo.

-Onii-sama… ¿Quién más está participando en esta reunión?

-Bueno las que fueron son…

Gabriel, la mujer más fuerte del cielo y una de los grandes Serafines.

Penemue, la única mujer Cadre de Grigori.

Brunilda, la ex-líder de las valquirias bajo el mandato del Dios Nórdico Odín.

Yasaka, la líder youkai de Kyoto.

Aelin, la líder de los elfos.

Y Serafall Leviathan, una de las Maous del inframundo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esos nombres, y no era para menos…las mujeres más fuertes dentro de la alianza se habían reunido en un solo lugar.

-Pero, ¿no es muy peligroso tenerlas a todas ellas juntas?…es decir, la Brigada podría aprovechar y atacar como lo hicieron en la Reunión de las Tres Grandes Fracciones.

-La seguridad es tan alta que nadie podrá ni siquiera acercarse a la fortaleza en donde se organiza la reunión.

En ese mismo instante un círculo mágico apareció en frente de todos y…

-Sona que bueno que vienes…

Rias se detuvo al ver el rostro de Sona, no tenía el rostro con semblante serio de siempre sino más bien tristeza total y sumado a esto lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Sona?... ¿por qué estas llorando?

Sirzechs-sama se preocupó al verla de esa forma.

-Si… Sirzechs-sama, tengo que informarle que…que Serafall Sitri…mi hermana fue…fue…

Todos se quedaron fríos al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la hermana de la Maou Leviathan.

-Fue Asesinada en la reunión…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos estaban sorprendidos y no podían creer lo que Sona está diciendo.

Sirzechs empezó a expulsar su aura e hizo temblar toda la ciudad de Lilith la capital del inframundo, le acababan de decir que su amiga fue asesinada en la reunión.

-¡Onii-sama!... tranquilízate si sigues así podrías destruir la ciudad.

Poco a poco el aura de Sirzechs bajo pero su rostro seguía con la misma furia de hace un momento.

-No…no fue solo mi hermana…Gabriel, la Serafín del cielo; Penemue, La Cadre de Grigori; Brunilda, la valquiria de Asgard; Aelin, la líder de los elfos y Yasaka, la líder youkai…ellas también fueron asesinadas por una sola persona.

-DIME AHORA MISMO QUIEN FUE EL MALNACIDO, ENVIARE A QUE LO BUSQUEN Y ASESINEN EN ESTE INSTANTE.

Sirzechs estaba completamente eufórico, mataron a todas las participantes de la reunión y al parecer el responsable escapo.

\- Sirzechs-sama…al responsable ya lo lleva buscando desde hace dos semanas y todos nosotros lo conocemos muy bien…

Al escuchar esto todos sabían de quien estaba hablando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…

-Si así es la que asesino a todas las lideres fue…

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo en todos los lugares antes mencionados.

-…El Sekiryūtei, Hyudou Issei…

Las reacciones fueron diferentes en cada uno de los lugares…

Michael en el cielo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el joven que pensó seria la esperanza para todos había desertado y era el responsable del asesinato de su hermana y otras personas de suma importancia.

Por otro lado, Shemhazai estaba tan furioso que casi destruye todo el lugar, se había comunicado con Azazel, el cual no dijo absolutamente nada y corto la comunicación.

El Dios Nórdico estaba sorprendido, el chico pervertido que incluso lo ayudo a detener a su hijo Loki era el responsable de esa terrible tragedia, ya no le importaba nada, en ese instante se dirigió al mundo humano y luego iría al inframundo, esto no iba a quedarse en la impunidad.

Aran estaba extasiado al escuchar ese nombre, él se había enterado de las hazañas del actual Sekiryūtei y pensaba que algún día podrían enfrentarse como enemigos pero ahora quería conocerlo y agradecerle por su gran obra maestra.

Kunou fue la más destrozada, su madre fue asesinada por la persona que ella quería y la consideraba su héroe, ella perdió el control y estaba llorando desconsoladamente, lo único que la calmo fue magia que usaron para dejarla dormida.

.

.

.

Toda la nobleza de Rias, incluyéndola, cayeron de rodillas al suelo, la persona que querían y amaban ahora si era oficialmente un traidor.

No solo el inframundo…todas las fracciones involucradas lo buscarían con un solo objetivo…

MATARLO

Esto era inevitable, abandonar el clan Gremory era una cosa, pero matar a las mujeres más importantes de la alianza era algo que no se podría perdonar.

Sirzechs por otro lado se había sentado en su trono, nadie se atrevía decir nada, hasta que…

-Con que ya se enteraron todos ustedes…a decir verdad ni yo mismo puedo creer que Issei haya hecho esto.

El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos hacia acto de presencia, él también estaba enterado de la "traición" de Issei, aunque ahora no sabía que creer.

Una luz cegadora apareció en la sala y de ahí apareció Michael el Serafín del cielo.

Seguido de esto un enorme tornado se formó en medio de la sala y de él salió un no muy alegre Odín.

\- Sirzechs… ¿podemos tomar esto como una falta a la alianza por parte de los demonios?

El Padre de todo fue el primero en hablar.

-Espero tengas una buena explicación para esto.

Continúo el Serafín Michael.

-Vamos a tener una reunión de Emergencia ahora mismo, seremos Azazel, Odín-dono, Michael y yo…podemos incluir a Sona como testigo.

Al escuchar esto se retiraron a una sala vacía y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

Sirzechs llamo al elfo Aran pero no respondió, por parte de los youkais dijeron que van a buscar por ellos mismos al traidor.

-Para comenzar…primero deben estar informados de algo muy importante, hace dos semanas el Sekiryūtei se declaró un demonio renegado.

Esto sorprendió a Odín y Michael.

-¿Por qué no nos informaste?-Michael estaba furioso, Sirzechs había ocultado algo muy importante.

-No lo considere necesario, ahora veo que me equivoque…segundo, el inframundo no enviaría a matar a su Maou…con esto quiero que quede claro que el Sekiryūtei actuó por cuenta propia, aunque se sospecha que está siendo manipulado por alguien.

-Eso no nos importa, si es manipulado o no; tenemos que encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.-Odín estaba a punto de perder el control.

Sona levanto su mano pidiendo la palabra.

-Si…si me permiten yo tengo grabado lo que sucedió en ese lugar.-se quitó sus lentes y creo un círculo mágico el cual mostro el lugar de la reunión.

Se observaba que la Maou Serafall ingresaba sola a la fortaleza en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, ella había sido la última en llegar.

-Apenas Serafall-sama entro, la comunicación con cualquiera se perdió y no se podía crear ninguna clase de círculo mágico.

Se ve a todas las guardaespaldas acercarse a la puerta dispuestas a destruirlas.

-No se preocupen…esta es una medida de seguridad que incluyo Aelin-sama para la reunión.-Una de las elfos hablo.

Todas se detuvieron y regresaron a sus posiciones.

Al cabo de una hora no paso absolutamente nada hasta que…

BOOM

Se sintió una presencia enorme y hostil proveniente de la puerta que había sido destruida con una explosión, de ella salió una persona.

Una armadura roja como la sangre y que cubría todo el cuerpo de ese sujeto y con una enorme bolsa en su mano.

Todas estaban asustadas, sabían quién era esa persona, ese era el Sekiryūtei.

Nadie se atrevió a atacarlo, solo se quedaron quietos en ese lugar.

El Sekiryūtei tomo unas estacas que traía con él y las clavo al frente de todos.

Seguido de esto en la primera estaca la cabeza de Gabriel fue clavada, seguida de la cabeza de Penemue, a continuación miro directamente al cielo como si estuviera viendo a alguien y enseguida la cabeza de Brunilda en la tercera estaca fue clavada, la cabeza de Aelin fue en la cuarta estaca, Yasaka fue la quinta y al último la cabeza de Serafall fue colocada en la sexta estaca.

En la sala todos estaban cayados, esa escena fue demasiado aterradora, digna de una película de terror con un psicópata de protagonista.

El casco de la armadura desapareció y ahí se pudo ver el rostro del responsable de tal acto barbárico…

Hyodou Issei esta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se estaba burlando de todos los presentes.

-Ah hola Sona-kaichou que bueno que esté presente para ver este momento histórico, quiero que entregue un mensaje de mi parte a toda la alianza.-su inusual sonrisa estremeció a Sona.

-Cuando dije que me declaro un demonio renegado lo decía muy en serio, desearía que ya no envíen a personas a buscarme como si me hubiesen secuestrado…yo las mate a todas ellas y en nombre de la Brigada del Caos les digo que yo personalmente me encargare de destruir a la Alianza.-seguido de esto saco sus alas y voló lejos del lugar, destruyendo la barrera que cubría toda el área.

Cuando no se lo podía ver de nuevo regreso y en medio del aire dijo:

-Por cierto, no se molesten en buscar sus cuerpo… fueron incinerados con mis llamas, ahora si me despido, ¡Mándale saludos a las chicas Sona-kaichou!

Regresando a la sala…

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ese ya no era el Hyodou Issei que conocían sino un psicópata que les acababa de provocar para que haya una guerra.

Y al parecer lo logro…

-Con esto queda claro que actuó por su cuenta y se ha unido a los terroristas.

Michael hablo y se levantó de su asiento, al igual que todos los líderes presentes.

-Ahora está claro que es lo que tenemos que hacer, ya no existe la "sospecha" de que está siendo manipulado.

Odín fue el que hablo.

-No se preocupen…como alianza que somos vamos a aniquilar a cualquiera que quiera perturbar la paz.

Azazel dijo.

-Desde ahora el Sekiryūtei es considerado una amenaza clase SSS, de máxima prioridad y tiene que ser asesinado lo más pronto posible.

Al decir esto todos desaparecieron y…

En todo el mundo sobrenatural la noticia fue propagada a la velocidad de la luz, y se emitió la orden de asesinato a Hyodou Issei.

En todo el Inframundo, Asgard, El Cielo y Grigori se dio la noticia de la siguiente forma…

 _Culpable del asesinato de:_

 _Gabriel, la mujer más fuerte del cielo y una de los grandes Serafines._

 _Penemue, la única mujer Cadre de Grigori._

 _Brunilda, la ex-líder de las valquirias bajo el mandato del Dios Nórdico Odín._

 _Yasaka, la líder youkai de Kyoto._

 _Aelin, la líder de los elfos._

 _Y Serafall Leviathan, una de las Maous del inframundo._

 _EL_ _SEKIRYŪTEI HYODOU ISSEI ES UNA AMENAZA PARA LA ALIANZA CLASE SSS_

 _Apenas se lo vea debe ser asesinado, se recompensara al que presente su cabeza a los altos mandos._

Ahora si era oficial, el Sekiryūtei era buscado por todo el mundo y seria asesinado sin compasión.

Esta noticia destrozo al grupo Gremory, ahora sí, el chico amable y cariñoso que habían conocido había desaparecido y ahora era un asesino.

.

.

.

En algún lugar del mundo.

-Sin duda salió todo a la perfección… ¿no es así Kuroka, Le fay y Raynare?

-Sin duda estás loco Ise-nya, pero ahora podemos estar juntos-nya.-Kuroka abrazo a Issei y lo beso en el cuello.

-Ise-sama, al parecer la noticia se dio a todo el mundo y ahora lo buscan muerto, además ya le pusieron nuevo apodo…ahora es conocido como CRIMSON DRAGON OF DEATH.-Le fay entraba con una hoja de papel en su mano

-Ese nombre está muy cool.-Issei levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación a su nuevo apodo.

-Eres un idiota, ahora no podremos estar tranquilos sin que vengan a matarte cada día, además por qué trajiste a esta gata y maga.-Raynare no estaba muy feliz con la presencia de la nekomata y la maga.

-JAJAJAJA ellas me ayudaron con la misión, además se van a quedar con nosotros…trata de llevarte bien con ellas.

La ángel caído solo suspiro al ver lo despreocupado que se estaba volviendo su amado dragón.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué hacemos con "Tus recompensas"? –Raynare señalo una habitación que estaba cerrada.

-No te preocupes por eso…ahora si me disculpan tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Al decir esto Issei salió y voló en dirección de… ¿Japón?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más.**

 **La verdad no pensé que saldría tan largo, en el siguiente capítulo veremos el transcurso de las dos semanas hasta llegar a la reunión.**

 **¿Qué creen que fue a hacer Issei en Japón?**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**


	7. Primera Mision

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

Los Reviews van para el final ahora.

 **PRIMERA MISION**

Luego de que Rizevim me entregara la carpeta con las especificaciones de la primera misión, junto con Raynare salimos de la oficina y al igual que cuando llegamos, un círculo mágico apareció en nuestros pies y nos transportó de regreso al mismo lugar donde aterrizamos al llegar.

-OH MALDICION…Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGAAAA…-grite con todas mis fuerzas al vacío que había a mi alrededor.

Estaba furioso, ahora tengo que cumplir esta puta misión y de entrada no sé qué demonios tengo que hacer, además no es una misión solo de ir y espiar o robar algo sino que tengo que matar, no solo a una sino a seis personas.

-Vamos tranquilízate Issei-kun…si tienes que matar a alguien, yo…yo puedo hacerlo por ti.-Raynare me tomo del brazo e hizo que controlara mi furia.

-Gracias…pero no creo que puedas hacerlo, después de todo los objetivos son….mejor míralo tú mismo.-Le pasé la carpeta y la abrió.

Al pasar una a una las hojas, sus ojos cada vez se fueron haciendo más grandes debido a la impresión…cuando las vi en la oficina no pude creer que tenía que matar a esas personas.

Raynare dejó caer la carpeta y se quedó petrificada y no la culpo, al parecer quedo en shock al ver los objetivos a matar en la misión

Levante la carpeta y la abrí para ver nuevamente la información que contenía.

Al inicio se mostraba las fotos de los objetivos.

La primera imagen mostraba una hermosa mujer, con un hermoso cabello rubio un poco ondulado…y obviamente en lo que más me fije es sus hermosos senos, sin siquiera verlos en persona podría decir que son PERFECTOS, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que aunque no revelara mucha piel remarcaba su figura perfecta…sin embargo no es momento de fantasear, esa mujer es La mujer más fuerte del cielo y a la vez la más hermosa, si así es ella es Gabriel, una de las Grandes Serafines.

A continuación estaba la foto de otra mujer, sin duda era muy hermosa, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado el cual tapaba uno de sus hermosos ojos rojos y vestía un largo vestido lacre que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y mostraba un gran escote…podía decirlo sin miedo a equivocarme, esta mujer era la encarnación del erotismo…ella es Penemue, una de la Cadres de Grigori, de las pocas ángeles caídos que conozco ella sin duda es la más hermosa, incluso superando a Akeno-san.

Al otro lado se encontraba la foto de una mujer con un largo cabello rubio con doble trenza cayendo cada una por sus hombros, tenía una armadura muy reveladora…no se para que usaría esto si apenas y la protege, en fin…no pude evitar fijarme en sus largas y hermosas piernas, llevaba una larga capa azul junto con una lanza en su mano y una espada colgando de su cintura…ella era Brunilda, la exlíder de las valquirias, recuerdo que Rossweisse me hablo una vez de ella y me dijo que era una mujer muy poderosa en sus mejores momentos, también dijo que actualmente estaba retirada, pero no dudaría en volver al campo de batalla de ser necesario.

Un poco más abajo estaba la foto de otra mujer…Carajo ¿acaso este cabron de Rizevim es un puto machista?...en fin, se podía observar la imagen de una bella mujer con el cabello rubio oscuro, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y usaba un vestido morado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya que mostraba sus largas piernas y sus grandes senos, además llevaba varios adorno como un colla, una corona y un par de aretes en sus orejas puntiagudas, al parecer es una elfo…a ver su nombre es…Aelin y es la Líder de los elfos, sin duda alguien muy importante.

Nuevamente di la vuelta un poco a la hoja y ahí pude ver a las dos últimas mujeres que eran los objetivos…ellas eran personas que yo conocía personalmente, además de haber entablado cierta relación con personas cercanas a ellas.

La primera era una hermosa mujer con cola de zorro al igual que sus orejas, tenía un largo cabello rubio, vestía una hermosa yukata que dejaba ver sus piernas y sus muy grandes senos, recuerdo que cuando la conocí sus senos me dejaron hipnotizado durante un buen rato al ver lo perfecto que eran…bueno, regresando al tema en cuestión esta mujer es Yasaka la Líder Youkai y es la madre de Kunou…no quiero ni pensar en que ella es uno de mis objetivos, hace poco tiempo con la ayuda de mis amigos la rescatamos de la Brigada del Caos y ahora la misma persona que ayudo en su rescate tiene que matarle, sin duda el destino es una mierda…me siento muy mal por como Kunou reaccionara a esto.

No quiero que esa niña sufra por mi culpa, tengo que pensar en algo para no tener que cumplir con esta misión, pero si no la cumplo…todos mis amigos serán asesinados y no quiero eso.

Por último, se veía la imagen de una hermosa pelinegra con su peinado de doble coleta, es raro verla vistiendo algo que no sea su vestido de chica mágica, llevaba la misma ripa de la reunión de la Tres Grandes Fracciones de hace tiempo, sin duda su cuerpo es perfecto con esos hermosos senos grandes a pesar de no ser tan alta…ella era la Maou Serafall Leviathan, la hermana de Sona-kaichou.

En la siguiente hoja estaba escrito que todas estas mujeres se van a reunir en una reunión para negociar la alianza con los elfos, la reunión se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas y tengo que infiltrarme para poder asesinarlas.

La guardia de seguro va a ser muy alta, necesito ayuda para esto, por suerte el desgraciado de Rizevim me permitió la ayuda de otras personas.

Kuroka es la mejor para este tipo de trabajos, ya que ella puede infiltrarse en cualquier lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Ahora el problema es que no sé cómo encontrarla, cuando la vi por última vez ella estaba en mi casa, pero ya debió de haberse ido de regreso con Vali.

-Oye…Oye imbécil-Raynare me sacudió ya que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.-…como putas vamos a enfrentarnos con estas mujeres.

Al parecer ella pudo reaccionar luego de un largo rato.

-Vamos a buscar a Kuroka…ella de seguro puede ayudarnos, además-Hice una pausa al recordar que estamos todavía en donde Rizevim puede escucharnos.-…será mejor no hablar aquí.

.

.

.

Luego de irnos de Alaska en dirección al Sur, habíamos llegado a una isla en Centroamérica, es el lugar perfecto para escondernos ya que al parecer esta deshabitado.

Ya era de día y el sol estaba apareciendo en el horizonte.

-Ahora si… lo que te quería decir es que no podemos matar a todas estas mujeres ya que al ser personas muy importantes va a causar un gran desequilibrio dentro de la alianza…además, personalmente no quiero cargar con la muerte de personas inocentes…Yo voy a proteger a mis amigos y no voy a dejar que nadie muera por mi culpa.

Es verdad, no puedo involucrar a otras personas por culpa mía, si puedo encontrar a Kuroka de seguro puedo pedir su ayuda y encontrar una forma de evitar esto.

-Sin duda no puedo entenderte-nya,

Espera esa voz es de…

-…incluso me perdonaste una vez cuando yo te ataque en el inframundo, eres muy amable-nya, eso me gusta mucho de ti pero...eso puede traerte problemas como los que tienes ahora mismo-nya.-Voltee a ver de dónde provenía la voz y pude verla a ella…

-Kuroka… ¿cómo es que me encontraste?- La verdad no se ni porque se lo pregunta ya que de seguro nos estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta.

-Los seguí desde Japón-nya

Ven, se los dije

-Más importante que eso-Ella se acercó rápidamente, me abrazo y me dio un beso muy apasionado que duro aproximadamente veinte segundos.-Recuerda que vas a ser el padre de mis hijos y no puedo dejar que hagas algo estúpido.

-Oye gata estúpida que crees que haces besando a mi novio.-Raynare estaba claramente enojada con Kuroka, yo pensé que ya habían empezado a llevarse bien, después de todo incluso hicimos el amor los tres juntos.

-Rayna-chan no seas egoísta, recuerda que llegamos al acuerdo de compartirlo-nya.

-Sí, pero…antes de hacer algo con Ise, debes de pedirme permiso.

-Cálmate, Rayna-chan no seas celosa, Mmmmmh….ya se-nya.

Kuroka tomo mi cabeza y halo a Raynare de su mano y…hizo que nos besáramos, al principio Raynare forcejeaba pero poco a poco se dejó llevar, cuando nos separamos.

-Si querías un beso, solo tenías que pedírmelo Raynare.

Raynare no dijo nada y se apegó a mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, de seguro está muy cansada, me senté y la acomode en mi regazo para que pueda dormir.

-Eso se ve divertido-nya, yo también quiero dormir en tu regazo Ise-nya.

-Claro, ven aquí mi gatita traviesa.-ella se acercó, me beso nuevamente y se acostó junto con Raynare para poder dormir.

Se ven hermosas las dos juntas, estoy feliz de que al menos pueda estar con ellas ya que son muy importantes para mí.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado tres horas desde que se quedaron dormidas y ya no puedo sentir mis piernas, bueno no importa, cualquier cosa por ellas…

Además no siento cansancio alguno, el entrenamiento con Ossan sin duda tuvo excelentes resultados con mi resistencia.

Durante este tiempo permanecí en alerta a ver si alguien nos esté vigilando y al parecer no hay nadie.

Puse a funcionar las pocas neuronas que no las tengo ocupadas en pensar en tetas, y pensé en algún plan y llegue a elaborar un plan que espero que con la ayuda de Kuroka y pueda funcionar.

-¿Por qué no duermes Ise-nya?

Al parecer Kuroka se levantó y me miro despierto.

-No te preocupes por mí, mejor descansa mi gatita.

-Ya descanse lo suficiente, ahora dime que es lo que tienes que hacer-nya.

-Esto…

Le pase la carpeta que tenía guardada dentro de mi chaqueta y vio su contenido rápidamente.

-Sí que la tenemos difícil Ise-nya, si fuese Vali estuviera feliz por la oportunidad de enfrentarse a personas tan fuertes pero… él no las mataría.

-Ese es precisamente el problema, no puedo simplemente ir y matarlas, no me lo perdonaría…Kuroka, tengo un plan, y necesito que me ayudes por favor.

Kuroka puso una cara de duda y luego dijo…

-No tienes que pedírmelo-nya, desde un principio tenía planeado ayudarte Ise-nya.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Kuroka, veras…

A continuación procedí a contarle el plan el cual consistía en…

Ya que conocemos el lugar en donde se va a llevar a cabo la reunión, iremos días antes y prepararemos un círculo mágico para poder transportarnos directamente al interior de la fortaleza en donde se llevara cabo la reunión, con los poderes de Kuroka dejaría inconscientes a las participantes de la reunión y prepararíamos una carnada para que todo el mundo crea que fueron asesinadas mientras que Raynare en algún otro lugar realizaría un invocación para enviarle los cuerpo de las mujeres inconscientes…para que el circulo se activara y transportarnos dentro necesitamos a alguien que este infiltrado y ese es el papel de Kuroka… cuando todo termine yo saldré y revelare que mate a todas las mujeres.

Si este plan es un éxito, podre ocultar a las mujeres y nadie sabrá que están vivas, de este modo ni Rizevim sabara que lo engañe.

-Vaya Ise-nya, ese plan es muy elaborado y sin duda resultaría, pero si esta mujer no estuviera presente.

Mierda no puede ser que esto no pueda funcionar, lo pensé detalladamente, a continuación Kuroka señala la foto de…

Brunilda.

-¿Qué puede hacer ella para que no resulte el plan?

-No es lo que puedo hacer ella sino lo que puede ver Heimdall.

¿Heimdall?, quien putas es ese.

-No te culpo por no saber quién es…ese tipo puede ver todo lo que pasa en los nueve mundos, y si Brunilda que es una Valquiria participa en la reunión, sin duda él va a darse cuenta de lo que pase adentro…si él sabe que tu secuestraste a esas mujeres le informara a Odín y Odín a la Alianza, por ende Rizevim se dará cuenta que están vivas e ira a matar a tus amigos.

-Mierda ahora tengo que pensar en algo más.

-Sin embargo hay algunas forma de engañar a su vista-nya, ese tipo puede verlo todo, pero si se trata de un hechizo que pueda mostrar algo que nosotros queramos que vea-nya…él no se dará cuenta hasta tiempo después, ese tiempo será suficiente para que cumplas con tu parte…desgraciadamente yo no puedo hacerlo ya que activar el círculo mágico para invocarte dentro del lugar gastara gran parte de mi energía y hasta que la recupere puede que no la ilusión para engañar a Heimdall se debilite y se dé cuenta-nya.

-Entonces necesitamos a alguien más para mantener la ilusión al no poder transferirte mi poder si no estoy cerca de ti.

Trate de pensar en alguien que pueda ayudarme, pero no conozco a nadie que lo pueda hacer.

-No te preocupes por encontrar a alguien, tengo a la persona indicada-nya.

A continuación Kuroka creo un círculo mágico y hablo con alguien.

-Necesito que ven a mi ubicación-nya.

 _-Por su puesto Kuroka-sama, estaré ahí de inmediato._

Esa voz se me hace conocida.

Al cabo de unos segundos una luz apareció en frente de nosotros y pude ver a la persona que llamo Kuroka.

Una linda niña con apariencia de una colegiala de quince año y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella era rubia con una capa y sombrero de mago, si me permiten decirlo sus senos ya están en desarrollo y al parecer en un futuro va a ser toda una belleza, ahora si la recuerdo ella es Le-fay, la maga que está en el grupo de Vali.

-Hola Issei-sama que gusto volverlo a ver.-Ella vino donde mí y me abrazo.

-Hola Le-fay me disculpo por haberte llamado.

-No se preocupe, haría lo que fuese por el Oppai Dragón.

-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ELLA ISE.

Mierda al parecer Raynare se levantó con la luz de hace un momento y esta de muy mal humor.

-Me duermo durante un rato y ya estas con otra mujer…creo que necesitas adiestramiento mi amorcito.

-Ya, ya Rayna-chan no tienes por qué enojarte-nya, yo la llamé…además recuerda que Ise no está limitado a tener solo una o dos mujeres-nya.

Pero que celosa se ha vuelto Raynare, sin duda ha cambiado mucho desde que volvió a la vida.

Raynare se dio por vencida y se puso al lado de Kuroka que está de pie frente a mí.

-Dejando de lado los ataques de celos de Rayna-chan, Le-fay-chan vas a tener que hacer esto-nya

A continuación Kuroka le explico todo lo que había pasado a Le-fay y de paso conto el plan para la reunión y cuál era el papel que jugarían Raynare y Le-fay.

-Sin duda debió ser muy difícil para usted Issei-sama, tener que abandonar a sus seres queridos.-Le-fay se acercó y me abrazo de nuevo, aunque no nos conocemos muy bien ella es una buena chica.

-No te preocupes por mí, ahora mismo la misión es más importante, dime ¿vas a ayudarnos?

Ella asintió de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que lo hare Issei-sama, ya le dije que haría lo que fuese por usted.

Ahora…

-Raynare, ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?

-No…no es como si tuviera elección, voy a ayudarte.-ella me sonrió y se acercó para besarme, pude ver que Le-Fay inflaba sus mejillas demostrando que estaba enojada, de cierta forme me recordó a Asia cuando Rias se acercaba mucho a mí.

Espero que toda ellas estén bien.

.

.

.

Al fin había llegado el "Gran día", hoy tengo que "asesinar" a mis objetivos.

El día de ayer salimos de la isla Kuroka, Le-fay y yo.

Nos dirigimos al lugar de la reunión y Kuroka usando Senjutsu creo un hechizo que hizo que pasáramos desapercibidos de las guardias elfos del lugar al igual que de Heimdall, ya que de seguro debe estar vigilando el lugar.

Ya en la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Kuroka en conjunto con Le-fay crearon el círculo mágico para transportarme dentro del lugar y lo ocultaron debajo de la mesa redonda en medio de la sala.

En cuanto al señuelo del que había hablado, Kuroka consiguió seis cabezas de mujeres muertas de un cementerio que estaba cerca de aquí, las hechizo y me las entrego en una bolsa.

Para dejarlas inconscientes, Le-fay preparo una poción que se las inyectare al aparecer en la sala y dejarlas fuera de combate.

Kuroka y Le-fay "reemplazaron" a dos elfas que hacían de guardias en la fortaleza, ellas cambiaron su apariencia por la de ellas y las dejaron atadas a un árbol muy lejos del lugar de la reunión.

Ahora si todo estaba listo, alrededor de la fortaleza se formó una barrera, tal y como lo habíamos previsto.

Pude ver como de una a una de las mujeres que tenía que asesinar fueron entrando al lugar, la última en ingresar fue Serafall-sama.

Al momento que ella ingreso las puertas se cerraron y ahora es el turno de Le-fay.

Ella ahora mismo tiene que activar la ilusión que engañara a Heimdall durante una hora, al mismo tiempo que engañara a Heimdall, cortara la comunicaion con todos los de adentro.

Pude observar que todas las guardaespaldas se dirigieron a la puerta rápidamente y una alfa las detuvo, es Kuroka y ella está tocando la puerta de entrada.

Esa es mi señal, ahora mismo el circulo para que yo entrara se activó.

Me puse mi armadura pero deje mis manos denudas y…

[CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO]

Me cubrí por una luz y de inmediato aparecí en medio de la sala de la reunión.

Pude ver a todas las mujeres alrededor de mí.

De inmediato se pusieron en guardia, a excepción de Serafall-sama y Yasaka-san.

La primera en atacarme fue la elfo, Aelin…apenas y pude esquivar su golpe con la espada y de inmediato la golpee en su pecho mientras le inyectaba la poción.

Por cierto, Le-fay me dijo que la poción tendrá mejor efecto si es aplicada más cerca del corazón.

Penemue fue la siguiente, creo una lanza de luz enorme…me acerque rápidamente y la ataque con mi mano izquierda, pero no la toque precisamente en su brazo a donde iba dirigido mi ataque sino a…

-Vaya pero que pervertido eres, venir a esta reunión solo para manosear los senos de las señoritas presentes-Penemue me dijo antes de hacerse a un lado.

Sin duda sus senos se sintieron muy suaves.

La valquiria es la siguiente, pero ella tiene la armadura protegiendo si pecho, bueno tengo que destruirla entonces.

Ella se abalanzo en contra de mi con su espada en mano, yo la esquive y le toque en su hombro con mi mano derecha, a continuación chasquee mis dedos y…

[DRESS BREAK]

La armadura de Brunilda fue destrozada, y ella al notar esto se cubrió con sus manos, una en sus pechos y otra ahí abajo, que excelente figura, grabado en la memoria permanente para pajas en algún futuro…Haciendo uso de mi velocidad me acerque y con una mano le quite su mano de los pechos y le inyecte la poción en ella.

Ahora faltan tres.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Gabriel-san esta con la cara muy roja, se ve tan linda, de seguro es muy inocente, fui rápidamente donde ella y le toque sus dos pechos con mis manos desnudas, sé que ya lo había dicho pero sin lugar a dudas estos senos son los mejores sin lugar a dudas, le inyecte la poción y encare a Serafall-sama y Yasaka-san

-Issei-chan no deberías estar aquí, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

-Nada en especial, solo quiero tocar unos buenos pechos, y solo faltan ustedes dos.

-Si querías hacerlo, podrías haberlo pedido de otra forma Issei-kun, Ven aquí yo te dejare tocar los míos.

Yasaka-san me lo dijo con un tono seductor, sin duda una mujer con experiencia es lo mejor.

Me acerque lentamente, pude ver que las otras todavía estaban de pie sin hacer nada, Aelin-san está hecha una furia y su aura es aterradora, Penemue solamente tiene una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, Brunilda-san está en el suelo mientras se tapaba sus partes íntimas, Gabriel-san sigue roja como un tomate y parecía que dejaba salir humo de su cabeza por la vergüenza.

Llegue a donde estaba Yasaka-san y ella misma tomo mis manos para que tocase sus pechos, son muy grandes sin duda alguna y muy elásticos.

-¿Por qué solo tocaste a Gabriel-chan?... ¿acaso yo no soy tan buena como ella Issei-chan?

Serafall-sama despertó su espirito competitivo con Gabriel-san y no sospecha nada de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Está bien, ahora mismo voy con usted.-le dije

Fui donde ella y la tome por sus enormes pechos.

Sin duda este día es el más feliz de mi vida, en menos de un minuto toque los senos de las mujeres más bellas de las fracciones, puedo morir en paz.

Estoy a punto de llorar por la felicidad.

Pero…hay que seguir con el plan.

Le-fay me dijo que la poción empezaría a hacer efecto en un cuanto transfiera mi poder a todas las mujeres de este lugar.

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

Le transferi mi poder a todas ellas y….

-¿Qué…que es lo que pasa con mi cuerpo?-Yasaka-san decía mientras se arrodillaba y perdía sus fuerzas.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE NOS HICISTE HIJO DE PUTA?-Sin duda Aelin-san esta que quiere matarme.

-¿Vas a violarnos?...yo quiero ser la primera si ese es el caso Ufufu.-Penemue me lo dice en tono seductor, qué más quisiera con ese cuerpazo que se carga.

-P…por…favor no lo hagas, no quiero tener un hijo todavía, al menos debemos conocernos primero.-Mierda, Brunilda está a punto de llorar, Penemue tiene la culpa al meterle esos pensamientos.

-Se…se gentil por favor, es mi primera vez.-Gabriel-san esta acostada y está subiendo un poco su vestido, prácticamente me está invitando a que le haga el amor, sin duda Penemue cambio todo el panorama de la situación, aunque desde que les empecé a tocar los pechos el supuesto asesinato se convirtió en un acoso sexual.

-Ara Issei-chan, no pensé que fueras así de agresivo con las chicas, Rias-chan va a ponerse muy triste si se entera, pero no me niego a hacerlo, ven aquí Issei-chan, también es mi primera vez pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.-Serafall-sama esta igual que Gabriel-san, tengo que arreglar esto.

-JAJAJAJA, enserio piensan que eso es lo que voy a hacer…les voy a informar algo muuuuy importante, yo estoy aquí porque este es el día en el que….USTEDES VAN A MORIR.

Eso sin duda las dejo en shock, el tipo que llego a este lugar y las acoso sexualmente y hasta ahí se terminaba (si Aelin no me mataba antes), ahora les estaba diciendo que hoy era el día de su muerte, hasta yo estuviera en shock.

Al menos lo del día de su muerte tenía algo de verdad.

-Eso…eso es mentira…tu no harías eso Issei-kun…mi…mi hija Kunou, no quiero dejarla sola…

-No, no vas a dejarla sola, la veras muy pronto sin lugar a dudas.

Ella se desmayó en ese momento, al igual que todas las demás.

Hasta ahora va muy bien el plan.

Con la ayuda de una jeringuilla saque muestras de sangre de cada una de ellas y las inyecte en las cabezas de las mujeres muertas que me dio Kuroka.

-Raynare activa el circulo, ahí te van mis "recompensas".

 _-Maldito mujeriego…pero no creo que estas mujeres ni te tomen en cuenta siquiera… ya está listo el circulo se activó, mándalas hacia acá._

En ese instante todas ellas desaparecieron, espero no le haga nada hasta que yo llegue.

Ahora solo queda esperar a que las cabezas toman las formas de las mujeres y todo estará listo.

.

.

.

Ya casi pasa la hora de limite y las cabezas están listas, camine por el pasillo y vi un pasamanos de madera, esto me puede servir.

Saque seis palares de madera y con Ascalon les di filo a ambos lados.

La hora se terminó y es hora de hacer mi más grande aparición.

BOOMM

Con un mini Dragón shoot destruí la entrada.

Aumente ni aura lo más que pude y la dirigí en contra de los presentes.

Pude ver como Kuroka y Le-fay aprovechando el miedo de todos se escabulleron y se marcharon de este lugar.

Nadie se atrevió a atacarme, solo se quedaron quietos en ese lugar.

Tome las estacas que había hecho hace un momento y las clave en frente de todos.

Metí mi mano en la bolsa y saque la primera cabeza, era la copia de Gabriel-san, la puse en la primera estaca, seguida de la cabeza de Penemue, ahora metí la mano y vi que era la cabeza de Brunilda-san, levante mi mirada al cielo, de seguro ese tipo me está viendo ahora mismo, y clave en la tercera estaca la cabeza falsa de Brunilda, seguido de esto fue la cabeza de Aelin-san, la quinta fue Yasaka-san y por último la falsa Serafall-sama.

Pude ver que Sona-kaichou estaba en medio de un grupo de demonios, recuerdo que Rias me dijo una vez que sus lentes son de adorno y que puede grabar todo lo que ella ve.

Hice que mi casco desaparezca y…

-Ah hola Sona-kaichou que bueno que esté presente para ver este momento histórico, quiero que entregue un mensaje de mi parte a toda la alianza.-hice la sonrisa psicópata que vengo practicando desde hace un tiempo.

-Cuando dije que me declaro un demonio renegado lo decía muy en serio, desearía que ya no envíen a personas a buscarme como si me hubiesen secuestrado…yo las mate a todas ellas-En realidad Kuroka las tomo y les lavo el cerebro, haciéndoles creer que son humanos normales y los dejaba ahí tirados, bueno en fin…- y en nombre de la Brigada del Caos les digo que yo personalmente me encargare de destruir a la Alianza.-seguido de esto saco mis alas y vuelo lejos del lugar, destruyendo la barrera que cubría toda el área.

En medio del vuelo me acorde de algo, mierda ahora tengo que regresar…

-Por cierto, no se molesten en buscar sus cuerpo… fueron incinerados con mis llamas, ahora si me despido, ¡Mándale saludos a las chicas, Sona-kaichou!

Ahora si me marcho y me encontré con Kuroka y Le-fay.

Creamos una barrera para que no nos pudiesen ver y nos transportamos a nuestra base en la isla en Centroamérica.

.

.

.

Estuve descansando durante una media hora en la base, esperando que Kuroka y Le-fay viniesen de recolectar algo de información

Al poco tiempo ellas aparecieron y le dije…

-Sin duda salió todo a la perfección… ¿no es así Kuroka, Le fay y Raynare?

-Sin duda estás loco Ise-nya, pero ahora podemos estar juntos-nya.-Kuroka me abrazo me beso en el cuello.

-Ise-sama, al parecer la noticia se dio a todo el mundo y ahora lo buscan muerto, además ya le pusieron nuevo apodo…ahora es conocido como CRIMSON DRAGON OF DEATH.-Le fay entraba con una hoja de papel en su mano

Con que esto es el adiós al Oppai Dragón, espero que Draig se ponga contento con eso.

-Ese nombre está muy cool.- levante mi pulgar en señal de aprobación a mi nuevo apodo.

-Eres un idiota, ahora no podremos estar tranquilos sin que vengan a matarte cada día, además por qué trajiste a esta gata y maga.-Raynare no estaba muy feliz con la presencia de la Kuroka y la Le-fay, al parecer pensó que al terminar la misión ellas se irían de aquí.

-JAJAJAJA ellas me ayudaron con la misión, además se van a quedar con nosotros…trata de llevarte bien con ellas.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué hacemos con "Tus recompensas"? –Raynare señalo una habitación que estaba cerrada.

-No te preocupes por eso…ahora si me disculpan tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Al decir esto salí de la base.

Al menos voy a tratar de no hacer a esa dulce niña infeliz.

Lo que le dije a Yasaka-san se va a cumplir.

Espérame…Kunou.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más.**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, no pude actualizar pronto ya que en estos días eh querido ponerme al día en los animes de esta temporada y me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado.**

 **La verdad no pensé que saldría tan largo, aquí está el como Issei elaboro el plan para "asesinar" a todas las mujeres de la reunión.**

 **No deje ninguna pista pero a ver si adivinan.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo Issei pelara con alguien MUUUY poderoso, al nivel de un Maou, (ojo, el nivel no un Maou).**

 **¿QUIÉN SERA?**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **ATENCION**

 **SI QUIEREN VER MAS O MENOS COMO SE VEN ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE CAPITULO, PUEDEN MANDARME UN CORREO A chris_draig Y LES ENVIARE ALGUNAS IMAGENES QUE ENCONTRE POR AHI Y ME BASE EN ELLAS.**

 **Doorkcrew: Gracias por tu review.**

 **ZeruXT.-** Si, hubiera sido genial, pero para mal suerte no se me ocurrió en ese momento, si algún día modifico los capítulos, les voy a cambiar eso de ley, en este capítulo va de como ella llega y ayuda a Issei. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Darker201:** Como dices Issei, estará jodido, pero será por poco tiempo, ya que tengo planeado algo que espero te guste, gracias por tus felicitaciones, ojala te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu Review. AGUANTE KUROKA

 **Jesuszn:** OIE, tranquilo viejo, jajajjajaja, nunca murieron jajajaja

1.-Ya lo respondí en este capitulo

2.-mmmmh la verdad no lo eh pensado.

3.-Tambien esta respondido aquí

4.-Eso es para el siguiente capitulo

5.-YA lo leíste en el capítulo.

6.-no entiendo bien, en la historia solo la nombran (creo), en la religión en la realidad, no estoy seguro.

7.-no eh visto ninguna imagen de él.

8.-Respondido

9.-Me leíste la mente, siguiente capitulo (tal vez)

Lo de tu otro review, también se responde a quien va a buscar en este capítulo.

Gracias por tu Review.

 **Tenzalucard123.-** Aquí pongo por qué va a Japón. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Arkam knight.-** Aquí está el nuevo capitulo amigo, espero te guste y sobre las escenas sexuales, posiblemente no lo haga por un tiempo, o si puede hacerlo, la hare en el siguiente. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Colocolo4178.-** Con respecto a lo de Rias y que regrese con Issei…va a ser muuuuy adelante. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox.-** se responde en el capítulo. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Leon2131.-** Ok, puras mujeres para Issei. Precediste prácticamente todo jajajaj, aunque creo que estaba muy claro lo que iba a pasar, el poder de Issei se va a ver en todo su esplendor en el siguiente capítulo contra alguien MUY poderoso.

Ophis es la mascota obviamente va a estar.

MMMMh lo de Ravel me gusta, gracias por la sugerencia, voy a tomarla; aunque no se hará muy pronto que digamos, además con Kuroka creo que es suficiente al estar trabajando con Vali e Issei, además de poder ir a la residencia Hyodou cuando quiera.

Tomare en cuenta el nombre.

Gracias por tu Review.

 **.-** No señor. Gracias por tu Review.

 **MoonKnight.-** Gracia por tu recomendación, pero ya tengo pensado en un vestuario para Issei, por el momento va a seguir con la misma ropa o le voy a dar más estilo para que sea todos un pro. Gracias por tu Review.

 **XxREYxX.-** Se responde todo es en este capítulo. Gracias por tu Review.


	8. Asalto a Kyoto

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **ASALTO A KYOTO**

Han pasado tres días desde que me separe de las chicas dejándolas en la que es ahora mi escondite en aquella isla.

Luego de que para el mundo se diera a conocer el autor del asesinato de las mujeres que participaron en la reunión, yo Hyodou Issei me encuentro en Kyoto.

Según pude informarme durante estos tres días, el Maou Lucifer, el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos Azazel, Michael el Gobernador del Cielo y Odín el Padre de Todo… dieron la orden de asesinarme apenas sea visto en cualquier parte del mundo.

Esto me está dificultando mucho lo que tengo que hacer en Kyoto ya que incluso de camino a este lugar me encontré con tropas del cielo a las cuales tuve que enfrentarme, por suerte no eran muy fuertes y los deje inconscientes y atados a un árbol, aunque de seguro eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado ni siquiera me imagino que es lo que deben estar pensando mis amigos ahora mismo, de seguro están muy decepcionados de mí, la persona que supuestamente los protegería de cualquier amenaza ahora mismo es el criminal más buscado por parte de todo el mundo sobrenatural…solo espero que Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Irina, Ravel y Xenovia puedan reponerse de este duro golpe para ellas, sé que no va a ser difícil pero tienen que buscar la forma de hacerlo o no van a poder ser más fuertes; lo único que quiero es que no me odien…pero eso es imposible, poco a poco todos los bueno sentimiento que tienen por mí se convertirán en odio.

Odio por la persona en la que depositaron toda su confianza y les escupió en la cara.

Odio por la persona que querían que fuese el padre de sus hijos.

Odio por la persona que les mintió y las abandono, además de jugar con ellas y tirar sus sueños y deseos a la basura.

Es más, ya ni considerarían una persona, sino simplemente un monstruo que al igual que sus antecesores solo esta para destruirlo todo y hacer sufrir a sus seres amados.

Yo nunca pensé que esto terminaría de esta manera, ahora mismo ya no hay marcha atrás y tengo que seguir con esta farsa.

Aunque algún día logre asesinar a Rizevim nada va a regresar a ser como lo era antes, eso si no muero antes de eso.

Espero poder verlos pronto y asegurarme de que estén bien, al menos eso ayudaría a recordar por qué hago todo esto.

Por el momento me voy a concentrar en lo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo, me prometí a mí mismo que no haré sufrir a mucha gente con mi acto, y pienso cumplirlo.

Desde que regrese de del viaje escolar de Kyoto, Kunou me llamaba cada dos días y en todas esas conversaciones ella me decía que yo soy su héroe y que estaba segura que siempre iría a ayudarle cuando ella lo necesite; también me conto que el programa del Oppai Dragón se ha empezado a transmitir en la televisión de los Youkais y ella aseguraba ser mi fan número uno.

No puedo permitir que una linda niña como ella pierda a su madre por el simple hecho de que un desalmado la "asesino", y que ese mismo desalmado sea su héroe.

Por eso apenas termine con el plan anterior me vine directo a Kyoto para poder hacer contacto con ella.

Ahora mismo tengo que montar otro teatro dentro del mundo youkai y secuestrar a Kunou para llevarla conmigo sin que ni ella sepa sobre que su madre está viva.

Hace un momento me comunique con Le Fay y me dijo que las mujeres seguían dormidas, ella me dijo que el efecto debe durar hasta el día de mañana debido a que al parecer me excedí un poco en el poder que transferí a la poción dentro de sus cuerpos y por ello el efecto ha durado ya casi cuatro días.

En este instante estoy siguiendo a una persona que al parecer en un youkai, digo esto ya que puedo percibir cierto poder dentro de él.

Mi brillante plan para esta ocasión es…primero fue infíltrame dentro de la ciudad sin que nadie se diese cuenta, por suerte casi ningún youkai conoce el tipo de aura que expulso y por ello no pueden percibir; además de que estoy reduciendo mi presencia al mínimo.

A continuación tuve que encontrar un youkai por la ciudad y seguirlo sin que se dé cuenta hasta que abra la puerta para transportarse a la ciudad oculta de los youkai dentro de Kyoto, al principio pensé en ir a uno de sus templos e ingresar a la fuerza ya que llamaría mucho la atención que un tipo con la armadura del Sekiryūtei empezara a causar un alboroto, sin embargo de esa forma podrían llamar a refuerzos de otras fracciones y esto se complicaría mucho, ese era un plan que hasta para mí sería estúpido hacerlo, por ello voy a ingresar al lugar de la forma más sigilosa posible.

Una vez dentro lo más seguro es que me detecten y vengan a por mí, hasta que ellos puedan reaccionar e irme a buscar, yo ya estaría donde Kunou vive y la enviaría por medio de un círculo mágico especial que me dio Le Fay cuando le pedí que me dé haciendo uno en caso de que necesite escapar de algún lugar, por mala suerte solamente tengo uno y lo usaría en Kunou…yo, yo tengo que escapar como sea de este lugar.

Esperemos que todo se dé según lo planeado o tendría que usar el Plan B.

¿Qué cuál es el plan B?

La verdad es que es muy simple, o al menos para mí lo es.

Es lo que siempre hago cuando peleo con alguien.

Y eso es….

DESTRUIR TODO EL LUGAR.

.

.

.

 **Residencia Hyodou**

-I…Iseee…Ise, mi Ise por...porque hiciste e…eso.

No había parado de llorar durante estos tres días, mis lágrimas simplemente no tenían fin, las demás están casi de la misma forma.

Cuando vimos ese video casi me desmallo por el shock que me causo.

En ese momento Asia se desmallo de inmediato, Akeno apenas y pudo reaccionar; es un milagro que no haya perdido la cordura, Koneko estuvo en shock y perdió todo rastro de las pocas expresiones que al fin había recuperado gracias a Ise, Irina solamente desvió su mirada y negaba todo lo que había visto en ese momento; ver como Ise clavaba la cabeza de Gabriel fue una gran sorpresa para ella, Xenovia se mantuvo lo más calmada posible pero se notaba que estaba muy triste, Gasper estuvo de la misma forma; por otro lado Yuuto tuvo una expresión muy compleja que reflejaba tristeza y a la vez enfado, de seguro se culpa a si mismo por no poder detener a su amigo por cometer tal atrocidad, Rossweisse fue la menos afectada ya que ella no conocía muy bien a Ise y además tenía una muy mala impresión de él pero al parecer le dolió mas el enterarse la muerte Brunilda, incluso Sona estaba devastada por la muerte de su hermana y no era para menos; aunque ella no demostraba su amor por su hermana pero todos sabíamos que la amaba con todo su ser.

Cada uno reacciono de diferente forma pero yo simplemente no puedo creer que mi Ise, haya matado a esas mujeres.

Él no es así, él es un chico que daría su vida por proteger a una mujer.

Él es el hombre que amo, incluso si hizo eso… yo simplemente no puedo odiarlo.

Ahora mismo estoy en la habitación de Ise junto con todas las demás, Yuuto y Gasper se unieron al equipo de búsqueda de Ise al igual que Rossweisse.

Ellos me dijeron que lo encontrarían y lo traerían conmigo para poder conversar con él.

Espero que puedan hacerlo, tengo esperanzas de que las cosas puedan volver a ser como lo era hace poco.

Mi Ise no es así, Ise es un hombre amable que me dijo que va a protegerme de cualquier cosa que me amenace.

Durante estos días nadie ha dicho nada, solo nos encerramos en la habitación y no hemos salido para nada.

Era muy doloroso el solo pensar en Ise, yo lo amo con todo mi ser, al igual que las demás…de lo único que me arrepiento es no haberme declarado a Ise desde mucho antes.

Ya era de noche y no habíamos recibido ninguna noticia de nadie…

Dudo mucho que Onii-sama me diga algo si lo encuentran, por eso tengo fe en que Yuuto, Gasper y Rossweisse le encuentren.

Cuando se fueron me dijeron que los habían enviado a Kyoto para apoyar a las defensas del lugar por si fuesen a atacar al lugar.

De pronto un círculo mágico aparece en medio de la habitación y nos fijamos en él.

 _-Rias-buchou._

-¡¿Qué…que paso Yuuto?!...dime, dime que lo encontraste…por favor.

Mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía, quiero verlo lo más pronto posible.

 _-Si…si, lo encontramos pero…_

Yuuto está muy agitado y se ve con rastros de haber estado peleando.

-¡No!... ¡no me digas que lo han matado!

En ese momento solo pude pensar en lo peor, la orden que se dio, explícitamente pide que lo maten en cuanto lo vean; pero mis siervos iban a traerlo vivo.

Si él se enfrentó a alguien más…puede que lo hayan…

 _-No…nada de eso Rias-buchou, la situación es aún más complicada…Issei-kun está peleando ahora mismo aquí en medio de la ciudad de Kyoto con…_

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por un instante…

No, debo ir ahora mismo…si está peleando con él, lo más seguro es que termine muerto.

YO NO VOY A PERMITIR ESO…

-Chicas… ¡Nos vamos a Kyoto ahora mismo!

Les dije y ellas asintieron al mismo tiempo…

.

.

.

 _30 MINUTOS ANTES_

-Este tipo no se apresura en abrir la puerta.

Ahora mismo sigo tras el tipo que eh seguido desde hace más de una hora.

Hemos dado vueltas por varios puntos de la ciudad hasta que al fin ingreso a un local y está activando sus poderes.

-Es ahora o nunca.-Justo cuando ese tipo abrió una puerta con sus poderes pude ver una gran luz al otro lado, me abalance en contra de él, lo empuje e ingrese rápidamente.

Al entrar pude ver el mismo lugar en el que estuve en el viaje escolar.

Empecé a correr por las calles y mientras lo hacía, todos los habitantes del lugar me quedaban viendo y al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de quién soy.

-ATRAPEN A ESE DESGRACIDO.

Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

Pude ver que muchos guardias que me seguían des de lejos.

Por suerte ya estoy muy adelantado, no podrán alcanzarme a la velocidad que voy.

Pero voy a asegurarme.

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Con la armadura soy más veloz pero aun así necesito ir aún más rápido.

[CABALLERO GALÉS ULTRASONICO]

Mi armadura se hizo más ligera y gane un gran aumento de velocidad, el mundo a mi alrededor se distorsiono por la velocidad a la que iba y…

-"Mierda, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?"

Los pude ver a lo lejos, se dirigían a este lugar los tres juntos, deben haberse dado cuenta de cuál es mi objetivo al haber venido a este lugar.

Al fin había llegado a la sala en la que nos reunimos hace tiempo, la habitación de Kunou debe estar por aquí cerca.

Me quite la armadura para no hacer demasiado ruido y mantenerme sigiloso.

Al virar en una esquina pude ver a cinco guardias reunidos al frente de una puerta.

BINGO

De inmediato los ataque y deje inconsciente a uno de ellos.

Otro que estaba al frente mío, me lanzo un derechazo que apenas y pude esquivar, mientras los otros tres preparaban un hechizo.

-FUEGO AZUL-los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron una gran bola de fuego que impacto de lleno en mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo estas llamas no son nada en comparación de cierto dragón.

El fuego cubrió mi cuerpo por completo y mientras esto sucedía golpee el estómago del tipo que me intento golpear primero y lo deje inconsciente.

-Este fuego es patético.-les digo con una sonrisa arrogante y desprecio en contra de ellos.

Me miran asombrados y pude notar que empezaron a temblar.

-Este es un fuego de verdad.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Cargue un poco de poder con la Boosted Gear y…

[TRANSFER]

Transferí el poder a mis pulmones y lance uno llamarada de fuego.

Ellos intentaron esquivarla pero no pudieron.

Disipe las llamas para que no les causaran heridas graves y me asegure de que estuviesen inconscientes.

Con esto me libre de todos los guardias y pude entrar a la habitación, que sospecho debe ser de Kunou.

Al abrir la puerta pude verla…

La hermosa niña rubia que conocí hace poco tiempo estaba en su cama.

Se encontraba sentada mientras se abrazaba sus propias piernas, al verme ella se sorprendió mucho y se asustó.

-Q…Que…haces aquí, tu…tu mataste a…a mi madre…

Pude ver que sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, debe de haber estado llorando todo este tiempo.

Sin decirle nada me acerque lentamente hacia ella…

Empezó a lanzarme pequeñas bolas de fuego, pero no les preste atención; no me molestaba recibirlas, no es que no me importara sino que eso es lo que me merezco al hacerla sufrir tanto.

Ella creo una bola de fuego con sus dos manos y era más grande que las anteriores, esta sí que va a doler.

La lanzo directamente a mi rostro y lo recibí de lleno, ese ataque iba cargado con toda su ira contenida en contra de mí.

-¡¿POR QUE, POR QUE MATASTE A MI MADRE?!...TU, TU ERAS MI HEROE, ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI PERO AUN ASI TU…TU ERES UN MONTROU.

Eso sí que me dolió, no la culpo por sentirse de esa manera, no te preocupes pero ahora mismo voy a detener tu sufrimiento…

Me agache y me puse a su altura mientras le acariciaba su cabeza…

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo iras con ella.

Ella se asustó mucho, y cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Saque rápidamente el hechizo de transporte y lo pegue en su frente, el hechizo se activó de inmediato y ella desapareció en medio de partículas de luz.

Ahora debe de ir a donde esta Le Fay y ella la dejara inconsciente para poder tranquilizarla un poco.

Apenas termine de hacer todo esto, ellos llegaron…

Es hora de ponerse la máscara de chico malo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si no son nada más ni nada menos que mis amigazos…díganme ¿Cómo les trata la vida?- lo dije con un tono de burla y de arrogancia.-Debo admitir que no espere verlos tan pronto.

-Issei-kun debes venir con nosotros, de seguro podremos arreglar todo este malentendido.-dijo Kiba, al parecer sigue pensando que yo no fui el que asesino de esas mujeres, aunque en parte es verdad pero debo mantenerlo de esta forma.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-hice mi sonrisa más escandalosa- ¿En serio piensas que esto es un malentendido?, déjame decirte amigo mío que… eso es más real de lo que crees.

-Se…Sempai, dinos que es lo que paso, ¿Quién te está controlando?-Gasper con mucha determinación, que por cierto no es muy común en él, me dice.

-Para nada Gasper, lo que paso es que simplemente me mostré como en realidad soy.-le digo mientras me acerco y le toco le toco uno de sus hombros.

-¿Cómo en realidad eres?- Rossweisse-san me lo dice con un tono que claramente tenia hostilidad en contra mía.

-Digamos que…a ver cómo les digo esto MMMMMH-Hice una pose que simulaba que estaba pensando y le dije.-…En realidad jamás estuve de su lado.

Eso los dejo en shock, ya que están con los ojos abiertos como platos y no reaccionan.

Entonces sigo…

-Desde un principio todo fue un simple acto teatral, desde hace mucho antes de que me convirtiera en demonio yo ya trabajaba junto con Raynare, solamente fingí mi muerte para volverme un demonio y ganar lo que sería para un humano…La inmortalidad.

Eso les sorprendió aún más, pude ver como Kiba empezaba a sudar frio.

-Por más que tuviera la Boosted Gear, mi vida como un humano era demasiado corta, así que si me convertía en un demonio tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que me plazca con Raynare por toda la eternidad.

-¡Co…como, si yo mismo vi como Rias-buchou asesino a Raynare!, además de que si ese hubiera sido tu objetivo, no te abrías quedado con nosotros.-Kiba trato de encontrar una situación lógica para todo esto.

-Es fácil Kiba…Raynare nunca murió.-Kiba abrió sus ojos como platos mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Lo que destruyo Rias fue solamente un clon de ella, y respondiendo a por que me quede con ustedes es simple…antes de que me convirtiera en demonio, yo ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear de igual a igual en contra de Vali, sin embargo cuando me convertí en demonio…mi poder se vio bloqueado durante todo este tiempo y decidí quedarme hasta recuperarlo todo.

Obviamente todo esto es mentira pero al parecer se lo creyeron.

-¿Entonces todo lo que hemos pasado contigo ha sido una…una mentira?-kiba me lo dice.

-Pero por supuesto, como crees que yo fuera a desperdiciar mi fuerza para pelear a favor de los demonios.

-¡Eso es mentira! Como es que incluso protegias a todos incluso poniendo tu vida en juego.-dice Kiba.

-Solamente era para guardar las apariencias.

-Incluso cuando activaste la [Juggernaut Drive] cuando pensaste que Asia-san fue asesinada e incluso perdiste la "inmortalidad" que supuestamente querías.

Mierda, en eso no había pensado, a ver ¿Qué les digo?

-Eso solamente fue una demostración del poder que ya estaba recuperando poco a poco, y con respecto a lo de mi vida reducida fue un terrible error en mis cálculos, la verdad es que no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpido; por suerte el senjutsu fue muy eficaz para recuperar mi vida perdida.

Que se lo crea por favor que se lo crea.

-Entonces… ¡¿Todo fue una mentira?! ¡Eres un desgraciado! Yo me voy a encargar de entregarte ante la justicia.-Al parecer Kiba se lo creyó y los demás lo harán cuando él se los diga – Pero primero dime ¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?

Ahora es donde empieza lo bueno.

-Solamente vine a llevarme a la niña zorro, es muy útil en un experimento que estoy a punto de hacer…ya que su madre está muerta es la mejor opción que tengo.

Kiba empezó a elevar su aura al igual que Rossweisse-san que estuvo callada durante todo este tiempo, Gasper solamente esta con la mirada perdida y no dice ni hace nada.

Tengo que librarme de ellos rápidamente, antes de que lleguen los refuerzos del inframundo.

Me dispuse a atacarlos, librarme primero de Rossweisse-san y Gasper será la mejor opción, de Gasper ya está solventado el problema y solo falta Rossweisse-san, eso me deja solo a Kiba; ya que conozco las debilidades de Kiba, puedo enfrentarme a él sin muchos problemas.

Mentalmente cambien mis piezas de peón y promocione a caballero.

De esta forma aunque no tenga la armadura podre ser muy veloz, o al menos lo suficiente como para deshacerme de Rossweisse-san

Me moví rápidamente y Kiba se puso en guardia con una espada y Rossweisse-san con un círculo mágico; amague que iba en contra de Kiba y en último instante cambie de dirección y pase por el lado de Rossweisse-san y me puse en su espalda mientras le frotaba los pechos con ambas manos.

-Oh, siempre quise tocar tus senos Rossweisse-san…por cierto si te lo preguntas, lo de ser un pervertido si es verdad.

Sus pechos son muy suaves al tacto, doy gracias a que no tiene su armadura puesta en esa parte o si no tuviera que destruir su ropa.

La solté y volví al lugar en donde estaba.

Su rostro estaba rojo pero no estaba avergonzada para nada sino simplemente estaba enfurecida a más no poder.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA.

Huy pero que malas palabras dice cuando está enojada.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Cargue mi poder y…

[TRANSFER]

Transferí mi poder a Rossweisse-san y Gasper, en el momento en el que los toqué, inyecte la misma poción que use en la reunión.

De inmediato los dos cayeron al suelo y quedaron inconscientes.

-¿Qué demonios les hiciste?

Kiba se molestó mucho por haberles dejado fuera de combate sin que hagan nada.

-Es un nuevo movimiento que invente.

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Me puse me armadura, por más fuerte que yo sea, la velocidad de Kiba al igual que su manejo con la espada me darán grandes problemas.

BALANCE BREAKER

OH Mierda, el también activo el suyo.

De inmediato varias armaduras hechas de espadas aparecían alrededor de nosotros.

Es la variante de su Balance Breaker.

Por un momento lo perdi de vista, y ya no lo encuentro.

De seguro está escondido dentro de alguna de las armaduras.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

-DRAGON SHOOT

Dispare en medio de toda la habitación en la que estamos y la destruí por completo al igual que todas las armadura de Kiba.

-Sin duda es un poder abrumador.

Kiba apareció detrás de mí, ahora mismo estamos en medio del aire y me ataca con una espada.

No me dio tiempo a esquivarlo y me atravesó mi hombro derecho.

No me jodas, este cabron está dispuesto a matarme, y yo que pensaba tomarlo con calma.

El dejo la espada enterrada en mi hombro y tomo distancia.

De inmediato yo con mi mano libre destruyo la espada y reconstruyo mi armadura.

-Buen golpe Kiba, pero…no tengo tiempo para jugar ahora mismo.

Le di la espalda y me dispuse a escapar.

Volé lo más rápido que pude en dirección del mismo lugar que por donde entre, Kiba me seguía muy de cerca.

Sin embargo no puedo quedarme en este lugar a pelear, si lo hago tarde o temprano llegaran más demonios o quien sabe qué a pelear conmigo.

-GOOOOOOOOOAR

Ahora si se fue al carajo todo.

De todos los tipos a los que podían enviar tenían que hacerlo a él.

Sin duda hoy no es mi día de suerte.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Aumente mi velocidad, ahora mismo tengo que escapar de este lugar a toda costa.

Por suerte estoy muy cerca de la salida.

De pronto un enorme poder chocar en mi espalda y me manda a volar.

Mi cuerpo se estrelló en el suelo muy fuertemente, me levante y la armadura casi desapareció por completo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue al lugar por donde ingrese a este lugar, destruí la puerta y volví a cruzarla, de inmediato aparecí en el almacén por donde entre.

Al menos espero que eso lo detenga, dudo mucho que ese tipo venga y me ataque en la verdadera ciudad de Kyoto.

Salí del lugar y rearme mi armadura, mientras volaba pude notar algo muy extraño.

Y eso era…QUE NO HABIA NINGUNA PERSONA.

Trate de ver si estaba atrapado en una dimensión de bolsillo pero no era así.

Esta sin lugar a dudas es la ciudad de Kyoto verdadera.

Ni modo, voy a escapar antes de que el venga.

No pude volar ni cien metros hasta que….

Un enorme círculo mágico se desplego en medio de toda la ciudad y de ese círculo apareció el.

-SIN DUDA AHORA SI LA HAS LIADO HYODOU ISSEI.-su voz era aún más intimidante que la de siempre.

-JAJAJAJA, Tannin-Ossan, sin duda estoy muy sorprendido por tu aparición, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Y te atrevas a preguntarlo, por orden del Maou, vine a detenerte por tus pecados mocoso…la verdad estoy muy decepcionado de ti, pensé que serias otra persona.

-Ya me da flojera explicarlo…pues que mal que te haya decepcionado pero…ahora mismo tengo unos asuntos muy importantes así que si te puede hacer a un lado estaría muy agradecido.-le decía mientras agitaba mi mano para que se retirara.

-JAJAJAJAJA, aun siendo el villano no pierdes tu sentido del humor mocoso…por aquí no va a pasar nadie, te doy mi palabra que si me puedes derrotar te voy a dejar ir por el día de hoy.

-Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, entonces comencemos ahora mismoooooo.

[TORRE GALESA DRACÓNICA]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Incremente mi poder lo más que pude, tengo que ir con todo mi poder o si no, él puede matarme.

Volé en contra de Tannin-Ossan lo más rápido que pude con mi puño enfrente y cargado con todo el poder que acumule.

Tannin-Ossan hizo exactamente lo mismo y vino en contra de mí, la diferencia era que el venía con directo a darme un cabezazo y….

BOOOOOOOOM

Una enorme onda expansiva se formó y se creó un enorme cráter de un diámetro de alrededor de un kilómetro.

Todos los edificios y casas fueron destruidos, dejando solamente puros escombros.

Sin embargo no puedo descuidarme por estar destruyendo la ciudad de Kyoto, mi vida esta que está en peligro ahora mismo.

Mi puño aún se mantenía chocando con la cabeza de Tannin-Ossan y poco a poco yo iba perdiendo mi fuerza, haciendo que retroceda.

-Vamos mocoso, este no es todo tu poder…si no peleas con todas tus fuerzas esto no será divertido.-Lo que me faltaba es que Ossan también sea un maniático de las batallas, no entiendo porque los dragones que conozco solamente quieran pelear.

Es mejor darle lo que quiere.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Mi aura aumento de golpe y con toda mi fuerza lo empecé a empujar de a poco.

Bien…puedo hacerlo.

Con todo mi poder lo empuje y lo lleve en contra del suelo haciendo que se estrellara a una gran velocidad.

De inmediato me quite de encima de Ossan…

 _-Draig necesito ideas de como vencerlo._

 _-[No va a ser nada sencillo hacerlo…tengo una idea que podría ayudar mucho]_

 _-Hagámoslo._

 _-_ _[Primero, activa el alfil]_

[ALFIL GALÉS DEL CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR]

Cambien mi armadura y en mi espalda aparecieron los cañones que de inmediato empezaron a cargar.

 _-Que hago ahora Draig._

 _-[Ahora tienes que cargar el aura de la espada mata dragones que tienes]_

Pero qué demonios…eso es una locura.

Es verdad que podría ser muy efectivo en contra de un Dragon como lo es Ossan, pero no quiero matarlo o algo por el estilo.

 _-[JAJAJAJA, Compañero por más fuerte que seas ahora mismo…no subestimes a Tannin, no por nada fue un Rey Dragón…a lo mucho lo dejara en mal estado pero nada más]_

Si ese es el caso hay que intentarlo.

En mi guante izquierdo apareció la hoja de Ascalon.

Ahora que lo pienso, esta es una espada sagrada, como Tannin-Ossan también es un demonio…su poder será aún más efectivo.

Como dijo Draig, no debo subestimarlo y empecé a cargar el aura de Dragón slayer de Ascalon.

Mis cañones ya estaban cargado al máximo y lo cubrí con el aura de Ascalon.

Y después…

[CAÑON DESINTEGRADOR DRACÓNICO]

Lo lance hacia donde esta Ossan, él pudo reaccionar y se cubrió con sus dos brazos en forma de X.

El rayo de energía choco en contra de Ossan y…

LO DETUVOOOOO

El disparo de mi cañon fue detenido, aunque se notaba que estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en hacerlo, ya que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie y sus patas traseras se iban hundiendo poco a poco dentro del suelo.

Estoy muy sorprendido al ver que pude detener mi ataque.

No puedo dejar que se desperdicie mi ataque.

[TORRE GALESA DRACÓNICA]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Fui en la misma trayectoria que mi disparo y al mismo tiempo cagada nuevamente el aura de Ascalon en mi mano izquierda.

Pase a través de mi propio ataque y le golpee directamente en el pecho.

Pude ver cómo le salió un poco de sangre por su boca.

Está funcionando.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Sin embargo no todo sale como uno quiere.

El poder de mi cañón explotó mandándonos a volar varios cientos de metros.

Recibí mucho daño y mi armadura desapareció.

Mierda ahora tengo que escapar antes de que venga a seguir peleando.

Cuando me puse de pie, solo pude mantenerme de esta forma por apenas unos segundo y nuevamente caí al suelo.

-[Has perdido mucha sangre por la herida de tu hombre, además de que tu energía está casi en cero…si quieres escapar tienes que hacerlo con todo lo que tienes].

Poniendo todo mi esfuerzo pude levantarme e empecé a volar muy lentamente.

A esta velocidad no podré ir muy lejos.

A lo lejos pude ver a Kiba que estaba comunicándose con alguien a través de un círculo mágico.

Debe estar llamando a refuerzos.

Empecé a volar lo más rápido que pude pero…

-[COMPAÑERO CUIDADO]

No pude reaccionar a lo que me dijo Draig y…

Junto a mi estaba Tannin-Ossan que tenía sus enorme colmillos listos para despedazarme.

Apenas y pude mover mi mano derecha para intentar defenderme pero…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

AHORA SI SE FUE A LA VERGAAAA!

Ossan tenía mi brazo derecho en sus colmillos, pude ver que me atravesó en tres partes diferentes.

Mi brazo está completamente destrozado.

Trate de soltarme pero no podía.

Y entonces…si las cosas no podían ser lo suficientemente complicadas, Ossan…

-AAAAh, suéltame MALDITO.

Yo sabía que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ossan creo fuego dentro de su boca y de esta forma rostizo mi brazo.

De inmediato Ossa me mando a volar en contra de un edificio el cual fue destruido con mi cuerpo.

Dentro de los escombros pude sentir auras que aparecieron en este instante.

Esas auras, son…son de ellas.

Ya veo, con que Kiba las llamo.

Lágrimas de frustración salieron de mis ojos.

Este era mi fin, ya no puedo activar mi armadura y para colmo había perdido mi brazo derecho, el cual no podía ni sentirlo.

No puedo hacer nada en estos instantes.

Soy patético, no valgo para nada.

Empecé a recordar los momentos que pase con mis amigos, las personas que amo.

Cuando conocí a Asia en el parque y me beso en el festival deportivo.

Cuando Xenovia e Irina fueron por primera vez al salón del club, buscando que los demonios no interfieran en sus asuntos.

Todas las veces que Koneko-chan me regañaba por ser un pervertido.

Cuando Ravel me invito a comer sus pastelillos horneados en casa.

La cita que tuve con Akeno-san, y el fugaz beso que me dio.

Incluso recordé los pocos momento que eh pasada con Raynare, aunque me mato una vez; ahora mismo nos estábamos llevando bien.

Kuroka que quiere tener un hijo conmigo.

Le fay la cual me ha ayudado en estas últimas semanas.

Al menos hubiera querido disculparme con las mujeres que secuestre en la reunión por todos los problemas que cause.

Y por último la recordé a ella…

La mujer que más amo…

La que me devolvió la vida cuando fui asesinado por Raynare.

Sin duda al menos hubiera querido decirle cuanto la amo.

Recordé como fui a salvarle de su matrimonio arreglado.

Ese día ella me dio su primer beso como recompensa.

Ahora que lo pienso ese día también perdí me brazo….

ESPERA…

Esa vez le di mi brazo a Draig para poder activar el Balance Breaker por diez segundos.

Si lo hago ahora podría….escapar.

Puse mi último esfuerzo en quitarme los escombros de encima y me eleve en el cielo.

A lo lejos pude ver a las chicas que tienen sus ojos muy rojos, de seguro estuvieron llorando y entonces…

-ISEEEEEEEE…-esa voz es la de Rias-POR FAVOR REGRESA CON NOSTRAS.

Rias estaba llorando y me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al parecer Kiba aún no les dice lo que conversamos hace un momento, la siguiente vez que no veamos ya no estarán tratando de hacerme regresar con ellas.

Dejando eso de lado.

Pude ver que Asia se acercaba lentamente a donde mí mientras activaba su Sacred Gear, al parecer me quiere curar.

Antes de que estuviese muy cerca levante mi mano izquierda y con todas mis fuerzas grite.

-HAGAMOSLO DRAIG.

OVER BOOST

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOST]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Antes de que mi armadura se materializara completamente mi brazo derecho cambio completamente, ahora ya no era como el de un humano sino que tenía escamas y garras en lugar de uñas…tenía la forma del brazo de un Dragón.

Todos me miraban asombrados y a la vez preocupados al ver como mi brazo cambio.

-Sin duda eres impresionante mocoso…sacrificar tu brazo para conseguir más poder, si Draig no hubiera hablado conmigo hace tiempo sin duda ya te habría matado cuando estuviste atrapado en mis colmillos. Sin embargo no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para pelear contigo con todo mi poder…desde hace mucho que no lo hago ya que no están a mi altura.-Ossan me dice mientras se pone a la misma altura que yo.-Ah y no te preocupes por lo que acabo de decir, solamente nosotros dos pudimos escucharlo.

Que alivio. Si todos escuchaban podían descubrir que hay un motivo para que haya hecho todo esto.

Por otro lado…

Draig le hablo sobre lo que está pasando.

Que Dragón para más chismoso.

- _[Eso era necesario compañero, pero no le dije todo…dejando eso a un lado ahora estamos peleando, este Balance Breaker no tiene la cuenta de diez como la otra vez, sin embargo, no es tan fuerte como la que usas normalmente y no puedes usar la Triaina]_

 _-Entonces tengo que pensar en algo._

Pude ver que Ossan también estaba muy mal herido.

Sin duda si llego a atinarle mi ataque lo puedo derrotar.

Ambos volamos en contra del otro y yo saque a Ascalon, y atine a hacer unas pocas heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Pude ver que de esas heridas le salía mucho humo, me distraje por un momento y Ossan con un poderoso derechazo me mando a volar en contra del suelo y caí justo en frente de las chicas.

Todas se acercaban lentamente como si quisieran detenerme.

-Ise ven con nosotras…arre…arreglaremos todo….todo este mas entendido.-Akeno-san me lo dice en su modo de "yo verdadero".

Me levante y expulse mi aura de manera que las hiciera retroceder.

-Aléjense de mí o las dejo iguales que las mujeres de la reunión.

Ellas se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

Tengo que decirles lo que sea para que no me vuelvan a buscar.

De inmediato volé en contra de Ossan y le di un fuerte golpe que lo mando en contra del templo Tenryu-ji (El templo del Dragón Celestial) y lo destrozo completamente.

Ahora acabo de destruir un templo que posiblemente sea en honor de los Dragones Celestiales.

Es hora de terminar con esto.

Entonces empecé a cargar dos Dragón Shoots, uno en cada mano.

Además del aura de Ascalon, su poder era abrumador, sin embargo no será suficiente.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Tenía dos enorme esferas rojas en mis manos, ahora con la ayuda e Draig lo estabilice e hice que mis dos Dragón Shoots concentrando su energía y haciendo que redujeran su tamaño y se quedaran en las palmas de mis manos.

A continuación los uní en uno solo

[FINAL DRAGON SHOOT]

Y lo dispare en contra de Ossan con todo mi poder, destruyendo todo al paso.

Pude ver que Ossan no se defendió y con una sonrisa lo recibió de lleno.

La explosión destruyó por completo la mitad de la ciudad, y lo demás se quedó en mal estado como si hubiera pasado un huracán por esos lugares.

De seguro los demonios se van a encargar de todo esto.

Además de que si algún humano pudo ver lo que sucedió en este lugar ellos le borraran la memoria y eliminaran todos los datos si grabaron algún video.

Tanto los satélites o las personas con sus celulares.

Espero que nadie inocente se haya visto involucrado en esto.

Cuando el humo y el polvo que se generó por la explosión se disipo.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda

Mierda, baje la guardia completamente.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver que era Rias la que me abrazaba con toda su fuerza.

-I…se, por favor…quédate conmigo….tú no eres así…tu eres el hombre que amo por favor quédate conmigo, con nosotras.

Ella lloraba de forma descontrolada.

Desactive mi armadura para que se descuidara y poder soltarme de su agarre.

Apenas lo hice, ella medio la vuelta y….

CHUUUU

ME…ME BESOOOOO

Justo ahora ella me está besando, no duro mucho y yo la empuje y trate de reponer mi compostura.

-A…Aléjense de mí, y…y ya te dije que no te amo, a la única que amo es a Raynare.-no pude evitar tartamudear un poco, y también debo de seguir con la historia que le conté a Kiba, ella abrió sus ojos como platos mientras seguía llorando.

Cuando termine de decir eso.

Alguien apareció a un lado de nosotros.

Era una niña pequeña, con un hermoso cabello oscuro como la noche, tenía unos ojos vacíos y su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna; llevaba un vestido negro como una lolita gótica.

-O…OPHIS.

Yo estaba muy asombrado de que ella estuviese en este lugar.

-Al fin te encontré…Draig.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más.**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, me fui de viaje y no pude escribir absolutamente nada por una semana, LO SIENTO**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **.-** de eso se tratara parte del siguiente capítulo, y es que no sabía cómo ponerlo en el perfil, ya lo voy a hacer en el transcurso de esta semana

 **ZeruXT.-** Gracias por tu Review.

 **Tenzalucard123.-** Gracias por tu Review.

 **Colocolo4178.-** Con respecto a lo de Rias y que regrese con Issei…va a ser muuuuy adelante. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox.-** Gracias por tu Review.

 **Leo2131.-** me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que te guste este y con respecto a lo del harem todavía no tengo una lista definitiva de quienes estarán pero Serafall y Gabriel están de ley, lo de Aelin ya tengo un pequeño arco pensado para que Ise se gane su corazón ya que si recuerdas ella odia a los hombres

Gracias por tu Review.

 **Asamiya Athena.-** lamento la tardanza y espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por los comentarios en tu review.

 **Maxigiampieri2012-** Gracias por tu Review.

 **Kurokochichi.-** Obviamente entra Gabriel, pero tendrá sus complicaciones. Gracias por tu Review.

 **Matias356.-** Gracias por tu Review.


	9. Nuevas Integrantes

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **NUEVAS INTEGRANTES**

Una niña pequeña, con un hermoso cabello oscuro como la noche, tenía unos ojos vacíos y su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna; llevaba un vestido negro como una lolita gótica.

-O…OPHIS.-Rias se asustó por verla en este momento, y quien no lo estaría al estar en presencia de la Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

Yo estaba muy asombrado de que ella estuviese en este lugar.

-Al fin te encontré…Draig.

¿Qué?... ¿ella está aquí por Draig?

Mierda… si ella quiere pelear, será mejor intentar escapar ahora mismo.

Desplegué mis alas de dragón y de inmediato volé lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar.

-[MUY MALA IDEA COMPAÑERO]-¿Qué demonios?...Draig está muy sobresaltado.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde.

Ophis estaba en frente de mí y me sujeto de mi brazo derecho.

-Dije que quiero hablar contigo, así que no escapes.

Cuando terminó de decir eso me mando a volar directamente al suelo.

Mi cuerpo cayó en medio de los escombros de los edificios del lugar.

Mierda me duele todo el cuerpo y apenas me puedo poner de pie.

 _-Oye Draig parece que te buscan, tienes idea del por qué.-le hable mentalmente._

 _-[No tengo la más mínima idea compañero]_

 _-Entonces habla con ella y pregúntale._

 _-[Eso voy a hacer, ya no intentes algo tan estúpido como escapar de ella]_

Mientras tenía esa conversación con Draig, pude notar que Ophis me miraba fijamente como si estuviese buscase algo en mí.

-[Ophis… ¿Para qué me buscas?...ahora mismo estamos en una situación algo delicada]-Draig hablo a través de la Boosted Gear en mi brazo izquierdo.

-No quiero hablar contigo aquí, quiero ir a otro lugar.

Entonces me hubieses seguido y no me hubieras tirado al suelo como un trapo sucio.

 _-[Compañero fíjate en tus alrededores.]_

¿EH?

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía unos brazos que me rodeaban mi pecho y me sujetaban con firmeza.

Me di vuelta y pude ver que Akeno-san me abrazaba con todas sus fuerza y no me dejaba ni mover.

-ISEEEEE….por lo que más quieras… quédate con…conmigo, eres el hombre más importante en mi vida, no…no me traiciones tú también como creí que mi padre lo había hecho…si…si tú lo haces no sé cómo podría vivir.

Baje mi mirada y me quede viendo fijamente el suelo.

Akeno-san lloraba sin consuelo, recuerdo claramente como ella odiaba profundamente a su padre porque la "abandono".

Por eso ella había empezado a odiar a todos los hombres y no se permitía a ella misma enamorarse de ninguno; haciendo que fuera infeliz.

Sin embargo…yo hice que se enamorara de mi…no es por alimentar mi ego ni nada por el estilo pero si yo no hubiera llegado a su vida… ¿Ella hubiera encontrado otro hombre que del cual enamorarse?

En la batalla con Loki, de alguna manera pude ayudar a que Akeno-san perdonara a su padre.

Pienso que de alguna manera me eh convertido en alguien muy importante en la vida de Akeno-san.

Como lo acaba de decir si yo también la traiciono, lo más probable es que pierda sus fuerzas para seguir adelante, después de todo ella es una mujer muy frágil que necesita el apoyo de alguien más.

Al momento de levantar mi mirada pude ver que Asia se acercaba por el frente con su Sacred Gear activado dispuesta a curarme.

Eso me conmovió…aunque deberían tener razones más que suficientes para odiarme, siguen intentando hacer que regrese con ellas.

Pude sentir la luz cálida que provenia de las manos de Asia.

Detrás de ella pude ver que se acercaban también Koneko-chan, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia y por ultimo Rias se acercaba volando.

Ellas me rodearon e intentaron abrazarme al igual que lo habían Akeno-san y Asia.

El corazón me dolía por tan solo verlas, sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados sin duda se nota que estuvieron llorando todo este tiempo.

-No me merezco que ellas me quieran.-deje que aquel comentario se escapase de mis labios, espero no hayan escuchado.

Unas mujeres tan hermosas no deberían estar detrás de un imbécil como yo.

Cuando estuve a punto de dejar caer mis lágrimas…recordé el por qué hacía todo esto.

Si…todo es para protegerlas a ellas.

No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie les haga daño.

Ya había recuperado algo de mis energías.

El abrazo de Akeno-san era muy fuerte pero tenía que liberarme de ella.

De a poco pude girar para quedar frente a frente de ella y con un poco de esfuerzo con mi mano derecha le agarre uno de sus senos.

Al menos me voy a llevar de recuerdo esta sensación de suavidad, aunque con este brazo de dragón no es lo mismo.

Ella me vio muy sorprendida y al parecer no lo podía creer.

-AKENO-SAN CUIDADOOOO.

Kiba le grito mientras se acercaba corriendo a este lugar, Akeno-san se reviro a verle, yo me acerque al oído de Akeno-san para decirle algo.

-….

Después de eso.

Yo solamente sonreí de como un psicópata, (por si se lo preguntan ya la tenía practicada frente al espejo para momentos como este).

[BOOST] [BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

Use la misma técnica para hacerla dormir y de inmediato se desmallo.

Ella dejo de abrazarme y caía de espaldas al suelo.

Cuando estuve a punto de sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo, Kiba llego y la detuvo.

-CHICAS NO DEJEN QUE LAS TOQUE.

Kiba les grito mientras dejaba a Akeno-san en el suelo.

Me revire y vi como todas me veían muy sorprendidas.

-Ya me canse de ustedes…parecen chicles pegados a mi zapato, debo decir que eso es muy molesto.

Todas ellas dieron un paso atrás un poco asustadas, ya que había elevado mi aura todo lo que podía.

Saque mis alas y me eleve al cielo a donde estaba Ophis.

-Niño bonito…-Kiba me vio directamente mientras yo volaba-…te encargo el contarles lo que te dije hace un rato, estoy seguro que con eso dejaran de molestarme, o al menos eso espero.

Con lo que le dije antes a Akeno-san, estoy seguro de que esa historia ya no tiene ningún efecto, por lo menos gane un poco de tiempo; ya que tardara al menos unos cuatro días en despertar, si no es más tiempo.

Ellas se reviraron a ver a Kiba que arremetió en contra de mí con una espada en sus manos.

No tenía tiempo para juegos, así que la desvié con mi mano y de un golpe en la cara le envié de regreso por donde vino.

-Sígueme Ophis.

Ophis solamente se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

El lugar más seguro para hablar es en la isla, así que la voy a llevar a ese lugar.

Empecé a volar en esa dirección.

Ni siquiera me revire a verlas.

-ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Solo pude escuchar en grito de Rias que a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué lloras?

¿Que?

Me toque las mejillas con mis manos y efectivamente mis lágrimas brotaban en abundancia.

-No…no es nada Ophis.

Trate de hacerme el duro y dejar de llorar pero no pude.

Mis lágrimas cayeron durante un tiempo más hasta que…

-¿Eh, que me pasa?

Poco a poco sentí como perdía altura y me dirigía en picada al océano.

No podía ni moverme y solamente espera a llegar al agua.

Hasta que sentí que alguien me cargo.

Apenas pude abrir mis ojos y vi que Ophis me cargaba.

-G…Gracias.

Fue lo último que pude decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

.

 **KYOTO**

 **POV RIAS**

-¿O…Otra vez se fue?

Caí de rodillas al suelo, no fui capaz de detenerlo de nuevo.

Todo esto estaba destrozando mi corazón.

Mi Ise no puede dejarme, tengo que hacer que regrese conmigo.

Y en ese momento recuerdo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

"… _te encargo el contarles lo que te dije hace un rato, estoy seguro que con eso dejaran de molestarme."_

Esa fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

¿Qué le dijo a Yuuto?

Cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a preguntarle, un círculo mágico apareció.

Y de aquel círculo salió…

-¿¡Azazel!?-Me sorprendí mucho al ver que el este aquí.

El gobernador de los ángeles caídos acaba de hacer su aparición, revire a verlo y estaba muy serio, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma, generalmente se presenta como una persona muy despreocupada.

-¿Tannin fue derrotado?-estaba muy sorprendido al ver el cuerpo del Ex-Rey Dragón tirado a lo lejos sin mostrar señales de que fuese a levantarse pronto.

No le dije nada y simplemente me fui a donde estaba Akeno desmayada.

Al poco tiempo apareció un nuevo circulo magino, el cual yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Rias está bien?-Era Onii-sama, junto a él también aparecieron una gran cantidad de tropas de demonios.

-Sí, estoy bien.-le respondí muy desanimada, la verdad es que ya quisiera irme de este lugar con las chicas.

-Qué alegría que estén bien…por un momento pensé que ustedes también serian, buen tu sabes…asesinadas por Hyo…

-CALLATE, NO TE ATRVAS A DECIRLO ONII-SAMA…ISE, NO LO NO HIZO, ESTOY…ESTAMOS SEGURAS DE QUE EL NO FUE.-no le deje que terminase de hablar, Ise no es el culpable de nada.

No voy a permitir que le culpen de algo que él no ha hecho.

-¡Rias!…tienes que dejar de tener ese pensamiento…por más difícil que sea de aceptarlo, Hyodou Issei es un asesino…no es la persona que tu conocías.-Esta vez fue Azazel quien hablo, lo dijo muy serio y sin dudar de sus palabras.

-NO NOS IMPORTA…Ise-san no haría…no haría algo como eso. Ise-san es la persona que amamos y lo vamos a traer de vuelta.-Pocas veces Asia levanta la voz y por lo único que lo haría es justamente por Ise.

Nosotras antes de venir nos convencimos de que Ise no es culpable de nada y todo debe ser un mal entendido.

Sin duda alguien debe estar manipulándolo…la verdad no sé por qué digo "alguien" si tiene nombre…

RAYNARE

No se cómo es que volvió a la vida, pero sin lugar a dudas ella tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-Lo dudo mucho Buchou, Asia-san…-El que hablo en Yuuto, es cierto, Ise dijo que él sabe algo que hará que lo dejásemos de molestar.-…Issei-kun me conto un secreto antes de pelear…incluso Gasper-kun y Rossweisse-san lo escucharon antes de dejarlo inconscientes.

-Es cierto, donde están Gasper y Rossweisse.-Azazel le pregunto a Yuuto, a que él sabía que ellos también habían estado aquí.

-No sé cómo lo hace pero al parecer con tan solo tocar a una persona y luego transferirle su poder a esa persona, Issei-kun puede dejarlas inconscientes.

¿Una nueva técnica?

-Ese podría ser un gran problema.-Azazel se puso pensativo.-Sin embrago lo más importante ahora es lo ridículamente fuerte que es ahora mismo…en la pelea con Sairaorg, básicamente lo hizo comer tierra con su abrumadora fuerza y ahora acaba de derrotar a un Dragón…y no es cualquier Dragón, Tannin está al mismo nivel que un Maou, si sigue incrementado su fuerza va a ser una gran amenaza para la alianza…perdón, YA LO ES.

Ahora recién lo recuerdo…

-Asia, por favor cura a Tannin.-Le pido a Asia que lo haga ya que estaba muy lastimado.

Ella asintió y se marchó junto con Xenovia e Irina.

-Yuuto-kun y que es ese secreto que tenías que contarnos de Hyodou Issei.-Onii-sama es el que habla con una voz seria.

-Sirzechs-sama sobre el secreto que me dijo Issei-kun, creo que sería mejor hablarlo en la casa con todos presentes.

Luego de eso las tropas de Onii-sama iniciaron con la reconstrucción de toda la ciudad, de Kyoto ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, solo escombros.

Escuche que cuando se dieron cuenta que Ise estaba en este lugar, pusieron un hechizo para dejar a todos los habitantes dormidos y los enviaron al inframundo.

Esto se hizo, ya que era más rápido que crear una dimensión en la que Tannin pueda pelear sin contenerse.

Sin duda esto traería muchos más problemas por el resto de habitantes, no solo de Japón si no del mundo entero.

Sin embargo, Azazel tiene a varios infiltrados en lugares de mucha importancia alrededor del mundo, los cuales se encargarían de cubrir la verdad sin que nadie se entere de lo que realmente paso en este lugar.

Ha pasado una media hora desde que me senté junto a Akeno que seguía durmiendo.

-Iseeeee….

Al parecer Akeno está soñando con Ise.

No te preocupes Akeno, sin duda lo traeremos de vuelta.

-Buchou ya eh traído a Gasper-kun y Rossweisse-san, ellos también siguen inconscientes.-Hace un rato Yuuto había ido a buscarlos.

-Gracias Yuuto.

De pronto se escuchó unos fuertes pasos en dirección a este lugar.

-Sirzechs-dono…lamento no haberme hecho cargo de Hyodou Issei.-Al parecer Tannin ya se había recuperado de la pelea con Ise.

-No te preocupes Tannin, no contábamos con que fuese tan fuerte.

-Ese es el problema…yo sabía lo fuerte que es y aun así no pude derrotarlo, es mi culpa por entrenarlo, antes del partido contra Bael, yo ya sabía de increíble fuerza…sin duda es digna de un Dragón Celestial…es una lástima que se haya dejado llevar por el camino de la destrucción.

-Esperemos poder detenerlo antes de que pierda el control y destruya todo.- Onii-sama le dice a Tannin.- Rias, es hora de irnos, necesitamos hablar…Azazel, te encargo que hables con los youkais.

Azazel solamente asintió y todos mis siervos, incluidas Ravel e Irina nos tele transportamos a nuestra casa.

.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

-mmmmmh…. ¿dónde estoy?

Lo último que recuerdo es…

Puta madre ¿quién está a mi lado?

Acabo de darme cuenta que alguien está abrazando mi brazo derecho, no puedo ver quien es, ya que está cubierta con una sábana.

De inmediato la quito y quien está ahí es…

-O…OPHIIIIS

Ahora recuerdo que ella me cargo justo antes de caer inconsciente.

Si me fijo bien, esta es la habitación donde nos escondemos con Raynare en la isla.

- _[Yo le dije como traerte a este lugar compañero]_

 _-Ya entiendo…Gracias Draig._

Me levanto para poder vestirme, mientras Ophis me quedaba mirando fijamente a mi ¿entrepierna?

-¿Oye…que es eso?-Me dice Ophis mientras me señala con el dedo.

Bajo mi mirada y efectivamente estaba sin mi ropa interior tal y como lo temía.

Y para el colmo mi junior esta…

-ERES UN PUTO DEGENERADOOOO

¿EH?

Sin que me dé cuenta Raynare ya estaba al lado mío y me dio una patada en el abdomen.

Mierda me dolió mucho.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Raynare?

-Que… ¿QUE ME PASA?... MALDITO PERVERTIDO TIENES TU VERGA PARADA Y ESTAS CON UNA NIÑA DE DOCE AÑOS…NO ME DIGAS QUE LE IBAS A HACER ALGO.-Raynare puso una mirada sombría y de desprecio total a mi persona.

-Yo…yo no iba a hacer nada, además no sé cómo termine desnudo y con ella durmiendo conmigo.

-Yo te desvestí-nya.-La que apareció a mi lado es nada más ni nada menos que la nekomata mas sexi del mundo.-Es más fácil curarte de esa forma.

-Ah con que de eso se trata…Gracias Kuroka.-le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y ella ronroneaba muy tiernamente.

-Lo que sea por el padre de mis futuros hijos-nya.-Y al terminar me da un breve beso en los labios.

-Ahora… ¿Por qué estaba Ophis acostada conmigo?

-La gata lo hizo…ya también quería estar de esa forma.-Ya veo, con que simplemente estaba imitando a Kuroka.-Además aproveche ese tiempo para hablar con Draig.

- _[Luego te cuento de que se trataba compañero.]_

Draig me habla directamente a mi mente, y escucho que algo se rompe.

CRACK

-Hola Le fay que te pasa…déjame ayudarte a limpiar.-Le fay terminaba de llegar y traía consigo un vaso con agua que lo dejo caer.

Por alguna razón su rostro está muy rojo y se tapaba los ojos con sus manos pero dejando una abertura para poder ver dirigiendo su mirada a...

-I…Is…Issei-sama…por…porque no lle…lleva nada p…puesto.

-Aaah.-Ahí recordé que estaba desnudo mientras chocaba mi puño derecho con la palma de mi mano izquierda.

PAAAAM

-ERES UN PUTO ROBACUNAS…Mostrarle tus vergüenzas a una niña…-Raynare acababa de darme un cocacho que me envío de cara al suelo.

Me levanto y Kuroka se me acerca con algo de ropa…

Empecé a cambiarme, la verdad ya no importaba si estaba desnudo, después de todo ya me han visto muchas veces así; pero de todas formas tengo que usar la ropa.

El conjunto consistía en un pantalón jean de color negro, una camiseta de color rojo, unas botas que eh visto usan los militares y una casaca de cuero negra.

-Perdón Le fay, no quería que me vieses desnudo.

-No…no se pre…preocupe Issei-sama-Le fay sigue con su rostro rojo como un tomate, se ve muy adorable.

-¿Qué hora es?-para cambiar de tema le pregunte a Kuroka.

-Ya son las cuatro de la tarde-nya, llegaste ayer a las ocho de la noche…desde ese momento te curamos las heridas y dejamos que descanses-nya.

-Ya veo…Gracias por cuidarme chicas-Le acaricie la cabeza a Kuroka y a Le fay, cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Raynare…

-No…no me toques pervertido.- Ella aparto mi mano.-…Eres un idiota…preocuparme de esa forma.

-JAJAJAJAJA, no creo lo que acabo de escuchar-La tomo de una mano y la acerco a mí para abrazarle.-…mi ángel tsundere sabes que soy duro de matar y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Me sorprendió ver que tu brazo derecho sea ahora también uno de dragón…con senjutsu logre que regresara a la normalidad-nya, al igual que tu brazo izquierdo.

-Si no entregaba mi brazo como sacrificio, ahora mismo Ossan estuviese en un bar gastando el dinero de la recompensa por mi cabeza.

-Issei-sama, ya es hora.-Le fay ya más relajada se acerca a mí y me señalaba la habitación contigua a esta.

-Ahora va la parte más difícil…por cierto ¿Dónde está Kunou?

-Kunou-chan está dormida con un hechizo, se levantara apenas se lo retire…sin embargo pienso que es mejor que hable primero con ellas.

-Entiendo, Raynare más vale que no les hayas puesto las cadenas que dijiste el otro día…

-¡No lo hice!

Camine en dirección a la habitación, respire profundo y entre a la habitación yo solo.

Ahí estaba Serafall-sama junto a Gabriel… ¿Abrazándose?

Y por cierto de una manera muy comprometedora…Serafall-sama enterraba su rostro en los senos de Gabriel-san y ambas entrelazaban sus piernas, que no daría por estar en el medio de las dos.

Click!

Acabo de tomar una foto con un celular que ni yo sabe de dónde saque, es perfecto para lo que tengo en mente.

Junto a ellas estaban Aelin-san y Yasaka-san, por ultimo pude ver a Brunilda y Penemue que estaban…

¡DESNUDAS!

Soy el hombre más afortunado, poder ver a estas hermosas mujeres desnudas, lagrimas caen de mis ojos de felicidad; sus figuras son perfectas, y si piel muy hermosa, y no olvidemos de sus hermosos senos que dejaban ver sus lindos pezones rosados.

Sin embargo como carajos es que están desnudas, de Brunilda lo entiendo ya que destruí su ropa; pero no puedo creer que las chicas no le hayan puesto ropa.

Por otro lado puedo ver que la ropa de Penemue esta tirada a un lado de ella.

Apuesto a que al igual que Rias no puede dormir con ropa.

Me acerque lentamente para tratar de ponerle su vestido, de pronto siento que me jalan de mi camiseta y alguien se pone encima de mí.

En mi delante pude los hermosos pechos que admiraba hace tan solo un momento.

-Ara… ¿qué pensabas hacerme jovencito?, porque al parecer no estoy muerta como dijiste, en serio quieres violarnos al parecer-me dice Penemue al oído con tono seductor, eso fue suficiente para que mi pantalón empiece a quedarse pequeño.

-Pe…Penemue, solo quería ponerle su ropa.

-Buena excusa para tocar el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda que estaba durmiendo.

-Lo siento…-ella tapa mis labios con uno de sus dedos y me mira directamente a mis ojos.

Yo me quede embelesado con su belleza, es como si hubiera caído hipnotizado.

-No estas nada mal jovencito, Azazel me conto una vez del nuevo Sekiryūtei y la verdad es que me interese un poco en ti…-Con que Azazel-sensei ha hablado de mi con ella, pero ¿por qué se interesaría en mí?-…el me dijo que quieres un harem y quería que yo fuese una candidata para el mismo.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-no pude evitar gritar ante tal declaración de su parte.- ¿Por qué se…se lo dijo a usted?

-Que linda reacción jovencito…Azazel quería reforzar aún más la alianza con una relación entre tú y yo, y así convencer a los que todavía se oponen…al principio me reí a mas no poder ¿Un mocoso ser mi marido?...yo eh rechazado a miles de hombre en toda mi larga vida, pero cuando me entere que derrotaste a Loki me llamaste mucho la atención…luego de eso vi tu partido con el demonio Bael y debo decir que me moje un poquito con solo verte pelear…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

Ese cuervo, se nota que le vale madres lo que yo opine.

Pero no puedo quejarme si quería comprometerme con esta belleza

-Espera un momento…yo…yo no sabía nada de eso…

-Por supuesto que no sabías nada, me iba a presentar contigo luego de la reunión…no pensé que fueras muy atrevido como para ya tenerme encima de ti desnuda… cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ese día?

-Precisamente venia para explicar eso…déjame levantar por favor, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde ese día.

Ella al ver mi rostro serio asintió y se levantó.

Mientras ella se ponía su vestido yo le veía de reojo para no perderme ni un solo detalle, al mismo tiempo que tapaba con mi casaca a Brunilda.

Al poco rato vi como Gabriel-san empezaba a moverse hasta que se sentó.

Se refregaba los ojos y trataba de acomodarse su pelo que estaba hecho un desastre, pero que aun así se veía hermosa.

-¿Qué tal durmió Gabriel-san?

Ella giro mientras veía a cada una de las mujeres que estaban a su lado, deteniéndose y sonrojándose cada vez más al ver a Brunilda tapada con solo una casaca y a Penemue saludándole mientras se ponía sus bragas…que por cierto eran de color blanco, curioso color para una ángel caído, teniendo en cuenta su actitud.

-Al pare…parecer no me mataste y…y en re…realidad tomaste mi…mi virg…tienes que…hacerte res…responsable.

Me di un sonoro face palm, mientras Penemue se moría de risa.

-Para nada Gabriel-san, eso es un mal entendido, gracias a cierta virgen frustrada de allá.

-Oye jovencito respeta a tus mayores.

-JAJAJAJAJ….Acabas de decir que estas vieja.

PAAAAM

Penemue lanzo una almohada que logre esquivar y fue a para directamente en el rostro de cierta Maou.

-Perdón, perdón… pero usted tiene la culpa por hacerle creer eso a Gabriel-san.

-HUMP…Esa mensa tiene la culpa por ser tan "inocente".

-¡¿Quién interrumpe mi hermoso sueño yuri con mi amada So-tan?!

Serafall-sama se levantó hecha una furia.

Entiendo su frustración de cuando te cortan un sueño erótico.

Hare como si no hubiese escuchado sus fantasías sexuales con su hermana, aunque sería algo muy tentador de ver, no, si hubiese oportunidad hasta lo grabaría y me la guardara para mí solo.

-Serafall-sama, tranquilizase un poco…necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

-Issei-chan…ahora que recuerdo, estabas a punto de hacerme tu mujer, dime… ¿Cómo estuve?

Me di otro sonoro Face Palm y Penemue seguía riendo sin control hasta el punto de sostenerse el estómago de tanto reír.

-Serafall-sama yo no hice nada de eso…fue culpa de cierta anciana virgen frustrada.

FLAZ

Pero qué carajo…

¿De dónde saco ese puto látigo?

Penemue tenía una mirada aterradora, pero a la vez me recuerda a la mirada de sádica que ponía Akeno-san al apalear a sus oponentes.

-Ufufu, creo que necesitas adiestramiento antes de poder ser mi prometido jovencito.

Movió su mano y agito su látigo que iba dirigido directamente a…

MI JUNIOR

Lo esquive como pude pero…

PLAZ

Ese fue el sonido del latigazo que le dio a…

-UMMMM! Sekiryūtei mas durooooooo….

Brunilda-san fue la que recibió el latigazo y al parecer es otra de las que sigue con esa tanta idea en la cabeza, aunque no me disgusta del todo.

Otra vez Penemue se tiró a rodar por el suelo mientras reía fuertemente, mientras que yo ya no tenía ganas de darme otro Face palm.

Me acerque a donde estaba Brunilda-san.

-Bru…Brunilda-san, no es lo que cree.-Ella me miro con ojos de ¿lujuria?

-En…entonces ¿por…por qué estoy desnuda?...creí que nos ibas a violar.

-Para nada, tengo algo muy importante de que hablar con usted, Serafall-sama por favor ¿podría crearle algo de ropa con su poder?

Serafall-sama se acercó y le cubrió con una luz e hizo que apareciese una armadura similar a la que yo destruí.

Ahora la única que permanece dormida es Aelin-san y Yasaka-san, voy a esperar mientras despiertan para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, espero que pueda convencerlas de algún modo.

-…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Al parecer Aelin-san ya despertó.

-Hola…que bueno que ya despierta.

Me acerque a ella mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarle a levantar, de un momento a otro ella se levanta y me toma del cuello y me empuja en contra de una pared.

-DESGRACIADO…. ¡Voy a matarte!

Me sujetaba firmemente y me estaba dejando sin poder respirar.

-De…jame ex…plicar…lo.-Como pude le sujete de sus manos para apartarla pero…

-NO ME TOQUES ESCORIA.-Ella está muy enojada.

-Vamos… cálmate Aelin-chan, Issei-chan dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos, que te parece si lo escuchamos y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.-Serafall-sama la toma de sus hombros y ella suelta mi cuello.

UUUF, por poco me muero.

Decidí no darle vueltas al asunto de mi predestinada muerte si no convenzo a Aelin-san.

-AH AH.-tome un poco de aire.- Gracias Serafall-sama… será mejor que despierte a Yasaka-san para terminar con esto.

Me acerque a Yasaka-san que todavía se encontraba durmiendo y la moví levemente tomándola de sus hombros.

-Yasaka-san, despierte por favor….

-Uaaaaaaah… Ise-kun-Cuando me vio abrió los ojos sorprendida-TU…tu dijiste que…

-No se preocupe por Kunou, ella está a bien…. Yasaka-san necesito hablar con usted.

Ella suspiro de alivio, y un poco dudosa tomo mi mano para que la ayudase a levantar.

-Bueno…para comenzar tengo que decirles que ha pasado cuatro días desde la reunión…-Observe que cada una de ellas se sorprendió un poco pero no me interrumpieron.-… hace cuatro días como recordaran yo interrumpí la reunión…en ese momento las deje inconscientes y las traje a este lugar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Issei-chan?-Serafall-sama me pregunta ladeando su rostro con una expresión de duda.

-Porque me lo ordenaron.

-¡¿QUE?!...¡¿Quien fue?! Según tengo entendido, tu sirves a la familia Gremory… ¿debo tomar eso como una traición por parte de los demonios?- Brunilda-san miro fijamente a Serafall-sama que estaba junto a ella.

-Para nada…hace casi tres semanas que abandone a la familia Gremory, estoy seguro que ni Serafall-sama sabia acerca de esto…

-Pe…pero, si los abandonaste es quiere decir que…-Serafall-sama se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de eso.

-Es un demonio renegado.-La que hablo fue Penemue que me miraba fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿Quién te lo ordeno?-Gabriel-san me dice.

-Fue…Rizevim Lucifer, el hijo del Lucifer original…

Incluso Aelin-san que no estaba prestando mucha atención se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

-Les voy a contar esto con el objetivo de que entiendan la situación…

A continuación procedí a contarles todo lo que había ideado Rizevim para obligarme a unirme a su causa, hasta la parte en la que me reuní con él en su base.

-No me importa tu vida, mocoso… ¿nosotras que pintamos en este show?-Aelin-san me pregunta un poco enfadad.

-Ustedes…ustedes fueron mi primera misión, las órdenes de Rizevim fueron de matarlas a todas ustedes…

Aelin-san se acercó y de una patada me envió al suelo.

-Entonces solo debemos matarte primero, los demonios me deberán un favor por hacerme cargo de un renegado.-Aelin-san vino con su mano cubierta con magia, quería matarme de un solo golpe y no dudo que pueda hacerlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme el golpe, Yasaka-san la tomo de su brazo y desvió el golpe.

-Tranquilízate Aelin…si nos quisiera muertas, lo habría hecho mientras estábamos dormidas.-Brunilda también se acercó a hablarle.

Y al parecer funciono, ya que se apartó y no dijo nada.

-Que patético jovencito, una mujer te tiro al suelo y casi que te despides de este mundo…estoy empezando a creer que tus hazañas son una mentira JAJAJAJA.-Penemue me lo dice con un tono de burla, es su venganza por llamarla vieja al parecer.

-Penemue-chan no tienes por qué ser duro con Issei-kun, ¿no ves que la ha pasado muy mal?...-Gabriel-san se acercó a mí y puso mi cara en medio de su tremendo escote mientras abrazaba mi cabeza, debo aclarar que si me matase Aelin-san ahora mismo no me importaría mucho que digamos.-…¿Por qué no nos mataste como te lo ordenaron?

Yo la aparte con mi mano tocando uno de sus senos por accidente que por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, me levante junto con Gabriel-san.

-Yo…yo no quiero que nadie inocente se vea involucrado en mis problemas.

-Con que eso es…ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Brunilda-san le pregunta a todas.

-Es más que obvio lo que tenemos que hacer…matarlo y luego irnos de este lugar-Aelin-san se prepara nuevamente para atacarme pero Yasaka-san se interpuso y hablo…

-No podemos hacer eso…por más que él tenía que matarnos, no lo hizo…si hubiese sido otro, ahora mismo estuviéramos muertas…es la segunda vez que me salva, le debo mucho a Issei-kun.

Aelin-san no dijo nada pero se mantenía enfadada.

-Eso es entendible, por cierto, ¿por qué nos dijiste ese día que íbamos a morir?-Brunilda-san se acerca y me lo pregunta.

-Eso…mejor miren esto…-enseguida le pase una hoja en la que estaba el precio por mi cabeza que circulaba por todo el mundo.

-Pobre Issei-kun, debemos ir decirle que eso es mentira…-Gabriel-san fue la hablo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡NO!...Si se entera Rizevim que ustedes están vivas, lo más seguro es que vaya a matar a mis amigos…lo que les voy a pedir es algo muy difícil… ¡Por favor quédense en este lugar hasta que yo pueda deshacerme de ese desgraciado!

Me puse de rodillas esperando a que respondieran.

Todas se quedaron cayadas y no me decían nada, sé que es complicado, pero debo convencerlas de alguna manera, por suerte tengo un as bajo la manga.

-Bueno…es complicado, pero…yo acepto, no es como tenga algo mejor que hacer en Asgard, además me sorprende tu determinación por proteger a las personas que quieres…además debes tomar la responsabilidad por verme desnuda.-Brunilda-san acaba de aceptar, una menos; debo admitir que no pensé que ella aceptara tan fácilmente.

-Muchas gracias Brunilda-san, es muy importante que haga esto por mí, hare lo que sea por recompensarle por aquello.

Ella solamente asintió y se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde estuvo durmiendo.

-Ya dije que te debo mucho a ti…no me importa quedarme en este lugar, hace tiempo hable con Son Wukong, y le dije que si me pasara algo tomase mi lugar…solo me preocupa Kunou…-Ella puso una mirada triste, debe pensar que no podrá volver a verla.

-Gracias por aceptar…además tengo una sorpresa para usted, cuando terminemos se lo mostrare.

Ella sonrió un poco y al igual que Brunilda-san volvió a sentarse.

-Yo…yo también quiero quedarme, debo agradecerte por no matarme…además no quiero que le pase nada malo a ti o tus amigos.-Gabriel-san un poco tímida hablo, que por cierto todavía estaba abrazada a mí.

-No deberías agradecerme por no matarte…en fin gracias por aceptar.

Ella se mantuvo abrazándome y no decía nada.

Irina me conto que es una ángel muy amable y cariñosa, pero no creí que fuese tanto.

Ahora dirijo mi mirada a Penemue que me ha estado viendo con una mirada picara desde hace un rato

-Yo también me quedo, estar en Grigory es muy aburrido…además iba a ir a verte en algún momento, que te parece si me enseñas lo que puede hacer un dragón en la cama.-Penemue me dice mientras se acerca y con su dedo índice recorre mi pecho hasta llegar a mi rostro.

Le tomo de la mano y le doy un beso.

-Sera una placer tenerla aquí Penemue.

Con una sonrisa pícara se acerca a mi oído y me dice…

-No te creas tanto jovencito, para ganarte a esta mujer debes demostrar tu valía.-Ella se aleja y se apega a una pared mientras saca una pipa para fumar.

¿De dónde la saco?…quien sabe.

Serafall-sama extrañamente se ha quedado callada mucho tiempo, puedo ver que está un poco ¿enojada?, a ella se lo preguntare al final.

Ahora toca la más difícil de todas, Aelin-san.

-A…Aelin-san, ¿qué dice usted?

El ambiente se puso muy tenso, ella me veía fijamente con ira en sus ojos, no entiendo porque no le agrado para nada.

-Tu qué crees imbécil…yo me largo, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, agradece que no te mato ahora mismo.-Ya veía venir esa respuesta de parte suya, pero tengo algo que pude convencerla.

Ella camino directamente a la puerta, que estaba detrás de mí; antes de que pueda abrirla, yo le tomo de la mano y la detengo.

-¡Suéltame o te corto esa mano!

-Si va a su hogar lo más seguro es que la maten, esta vez de verdad.-Le digo muy serio y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿QUE?...es mi hogar, además yo soy su soberana.

-¿Quién cree que filtro la ubicación de la reunión?...cuando Le fay llego para ayudarme con todo esto, le pedí que rastrease de dónde provino esa información…

-Eso a mí que me importa, ¡Suéltame y déjame ir de aquí!-Ella empezó a forcejear para poder soltarse pero yo le agarre más fuerte para que no se vaya.

-Voy a ser un poco as claro… ¿Quién en su hogar se beneficiaría con su muerte?

-A…ARAN!

-Bingo para la sexi elfa…

PLAF

Que fuerte cachetada me dio.

Bueno ese comentario estuvo de sobra, en fin.

-…El punto es que como ahora mismo su hermano está en el poder, si usted llegase; la mandaría a matar al instante.

-….Que propones…-Ella se resignó, no duda de que su vida corre peligro si va.

-Me comprometo a destrozar a su hermano y recuperar su puesto…después de todo es mi culpa, siempre y cuando sea a su debido tiempo…además puede pedirme que haga lo que sea por usted, siempre y cuando este a su alcance.

-JAJAJAJA…un mocoso como tú no podría ni darle pelea al imbécil de mi hermano, lo odio pero aun así debo admitir que es muy poderoso.-Se burló abiertamente de mí.

-No es por presumir pero el día de ayer me agarre a madrazos con el Ex-Rey Dragón Tannin, y aunque con un poco de suerte… le gane justamente.

No solo ella sino todas se sorprendieron bastante, ganarle a Ossan no es algo que pase todos los días.

-Mientes…

-Puedo ser el mayor idiota de la historia pero no mentiría en una situación como esta.-Le mire muy serio y con tono firme se lo dije.

Ella ya no ponía ninguna resistencia y de un tirón hizo que soltase su mano.

-Está bien, me quedo…solo no te acerques a mí.

Yo solamente asentí y ella regreso al lugar en donde estaba.

-Serafall-sama… ¿Qué dice usted?

-Hump…-Ella no dijo nada y evito mirarme, al parecer está enojada pero no sé por qué.-No quiero, ya tienes suficiente con esa lagartona celestial…pensé que me preferías a mi Ise-kun.

¿Ise-kun? ¿Desde cuándo ella usa "kun" para dirigirse a alguien? e Ise es el sobrenombre que usan las chicas conmigo.

Dejando eso a un lago.

Con que esta celosa, después de todo a ella le gusta ser el centro de atención y encima tiene esa rivalidad con Gabriel-san

Aparte a Gabriel-san y me acerque a ella.

-Serafall-sama…-Cuando hable, ella me envió una mirada amenazadora, recuerdo que es la misma que solían hacer las chicas cuando no era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación con ellas.

Eso quiere decir que no quiere que la llame "Serafall-sama", según su show es…

-¿Levia-tan?...-pregunte un poco dudoso pero tuve el mismo resultado

Ok, esto no está funcionando, quizá con algo nuevo…ya se, un diminutivo de su nombre.

-Sera-chan…-Ella se sorprendió un poco y me miro a los ojos, expectante a lo que voy a decir.-… ¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado?-No sé porque pero eso pareció mas una propuesta de matrimonio ya que puse una rodilla en el suelo y tome una de sus manos.

-I…Ise-kun….que atrevido…acepto quedarme contigo, pero no te acerque a esa lagartija celestial, es el enemigo.-Ella estaba un poco sonrojada e insistía con lo de Gabriel-san.

Me revire a ver a Gabriel-san y ella inclino su cabeza confundida y con una sonrisa de no entender nada de nada.

-Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que te llevases bien con Gabriel-san…o si no- Ahora que estoy más en confianza con ella saque el celular de enantes y le mostré su foto con Gabriel-san.

Sera-chan se puso pálida al instante en que la vio, abrazada muy cariñosamente con su más grande rival, la dejo sin habla.

-Este era el plan b por si no aceptabas a la primera, voy a borrarla si prometes llevarte bien con ella.

-E…res malo-Ella tomo mis mejillas y las estiro levemente, se veía linda haciéndose la enfadada.-…Esta bien lo prometo, pero bórrala ahora mismo

Tome el celular y la borre en ese instante.

Lo que ella no sabía es que ya tenía como cinco copias en diferentes carpetas.

-No, Ise-kun así no.-Ella me quito el celular de mis manos y lo destruyo haciéndolo desaparecer.

Así como apareció ese celular se fue.

Pero no importa, después de todo logre sacarle la memoria, necesito material para mi nueva "colección" y no existe mejor manera de iniciarla con una foto de la ángel más hermosa del cielo y la Maou Shoujo más linda del mundo demoniaco.

-Deben tener hambre, Raynare debe haber cocinado algo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

-¿Raynare?...ese nombre me suena…enantes también la nombraste cuando contabas la jugarreta de Rizevim.

-Puede que si la conozcas Penemue…después de todo pertenecía a Grigory.-

-Ya lo recuerdo… ¿ella no es la que te mato?-Con que lo sabe, en lo que conté obvie la explicación de mi relación con ella.

-Si…no me lo recuerde por favor, aunque ya lo supere... hablando de ella, ¿Por qué no la entrena?

-Entonces ya tengo con quien matar el tiempo.-Ella puso una mirada aterradora o más bien extasiada, con que el sado es lo suyo; Raynare tal vez la pase mal.

De una en una fueron saliendo de la habitación quedando solamente yo.

Escuche como se presentaron Le fay y Kuroka,

-¡Penemue-samaaaa!- De Raynare solamente escuche un gritillo y el sonido de un latigazo.

Con que a Penemue empezó de inmediato con el entrenamiento.

-Yasaka-san ven por aquí….Le fay por favor…-Le fay asintió, ella ya sabía de lo que hablaba así que deshizo el hechizo de Kunou.

La tomé de su mano y con ella fui a donde estaba Kunou.

Abrí esa puerta y Yasaka-san al ver a su hija dormida se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola muy afectuosamente.

Yo me quede en la puerta viéndolas.

Poco a poco pude ver que Kunou se empezaba a mover y abrió sus ojos.

Al instante que vio a su madre junto a ella empezó a llorar y a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Okaa-sama….creí…creí que estabas muer…creí…que Ise te había…ase…

-No Kunou, el volvió a salvarme aunque ahora me va a tener "secuestrada"…tu sabes que Ise-kun es un héroe.

-¿Entonces no vamos a volver a casa?

-No es para tanto Yasaka-san… y no, no van a volver a casa porque ahora el dragón las tiene secuestradas como las princesas que son

-Iseeeee…-Kunou corrió a donde yo estaba y me abrazo.-Perdóname por dudar de ti…

-Más bien tu perdóname a mi Kunou, hice que llorases por mi culpa…prometo compensártelo con cualquier cosa.

-En ese caso me basta con que me hayas traído con Okaa-sama y también quiero que estés conmigo.

-Dalo por hecho…

-Ufufu, si alguien los viera parecerían padre e hija…pero Kunou no te quiere como padre si no como algo mas…-Yasaka-san se acercó a nosotros.

Cuando estuvo en frente de mí, me tomo de mis mejillas y…

CHUUUU

Ella…ella me está besando, me quede en shock y Kunou a mi lado estaba igual.

Al poco rato ella se separó de mí.

-Te los haz ganado Ise-kun y habrán cosas mejores Ufufu…y Kunou, tendrás que competir con tu madre por Ise-kun.

Yo solamente sonreí falsamente al ver como se encaraban madre e hija echando chispas cada una.

Quisiera que todos los días fueran de esta forma pero no es posible.

El día de mañana tengo que ir a donde Rizevim.

Espero que no me salga con más estupideces.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más.**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, acabo de empezar clases en la universidad y he tenido que dejar un poco de escribir, por suerte los días viernes no tengo clases así que posiblemente esos días sea en los que publique nuevos capítulos ya sea semanal o cada quince días dependiendo de cómo vaya la historia.**

 **¿Qué creen que sea la nueva misión a Issei?**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012.-** Gracias por tu revise amigo y bueno pues ya se sabe para que estuvo en ese lugar y que pasa.

 **Arkam Knight.-** Que bueno que te haya gustado, las escenas calientes espero poder hacer una en el siguiente capítulo, pero no será todavía con una de las chicas que se integran, hay que tomarlo con calma con ellas.

 **Tenzalucard123.-** Yo también pensé en hacer que la golpee, pero es Issei y por más que tenga que fingir ser su enemigo no se perdonaría a si mismo si la daña físicamente.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox. -** Como Veras en Este capítulo ya empieza de a poco, Gracias por tu review.

 **.-** La verdad en el capítulo ocho el que tenía pensado que enfrentaría Issei era precisamente Thor, pero Issei está muy lejos de su nivel todavía, esa pelea llegara en algún momento pero. Sobre las mujeres de la reunión, por el momento no se presentaran a nadir, ahora mismo va a empezar un nuevo arco por decirlo así y no será hasta el siguiente en el que ella salgan a la acción.

 **Asamiya Athena.-** Muchas gracias por tu Review, y sobre tus preguntas: en este capítulo ya se para que fue exactamente Ophis, sobre las esperanzas de que regrese por el momento no, Kunou es una niña no creo que se ponga celosa por ella ¿o sí?... solamente tengo pensado en una chica que es de la historia original y una o dos de otro anime, tengo que pensar en cómo traerlas a ese universo, sobre todo a la segunda. Que por no quitar la emoción no diré quiénes son.

 **Thegamedragon.-** ¿Odiarlo? MMMMMMh noseee, la verdad no me voy mucho por esa ruta. Gracias por tu review.


	10. Nueva mision

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **NUEVA MISION**

 **POV RIAS**

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Ise nuevamente desapareció junto con Ophis.

Hemos quedado de acuerdo en que hoy a las siete de la noche, se llevaría a cabo una reunión.

Ahora mismo eran las seis y media de la noche, me encontraba cuidando a Akeno que ha estado inconsciente desde el día de ayer al igual que Gasper y Rossweisse.

Azazel al regresar los examino y se llevó unas muestra para analizarlas y saber que es lo había hecho Ise para dejarlos inconscientes.

Todas seguíamos muy desanimadas, no queríamos ni salir a comer.

Habíamos perdido la oportunidad de traerlo de regreso, esta vez apenas y ha podido escapar con vida.

De lo que vimos en la pelea con Tannin-san, ahora mismo es demasiado poderoso; aunque ya lo demostró en su pelea con Sairaiorg… pero haberle ganado a un Ex-Rey Dragón que puede estar a la altura de un Maou o un Serafin, hizo que las tropas para su búsqueda aumentasen al doble.

Tengo miedo al pensar que pueda morir, incluso perdió su brazo en la pelea con Tannin-san.

-"…a la única que amo es a Raynare"-Eso fue lo que dijo Ise antes de que Ophis aparezca

-…Rias-Onee-sama, no piense más en eso…nosotras sabemos que eso no es verdad.-Asia que esta junto a mí me da ánimos.

-Así es Rias-san…debemos hacer todo lo que podamos por traer de vuelta a Ise-kun.- Irina-san se levanta y dice eso, desearía tener su optimismo.

Junto con Ise, yo me creía la mujer más fuerte del mundo…pero desde que él se fue, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-La verdad no sé qué pensar ahora mismo…quizás es verdad que él no nos ama.- Yo dije sin ánimos, mi corazón dolía con solo pensar en Ise.

PAF!

Ravel se levantó enfadada y me abofeteo.

-¿ISE-SAMA NECESITA QUE LO SALVEMOS…COMO VAMOS A HACERLO SI TU DUDAS DE ISE-SAMA?

Ravel que generalmente es muy calmada, ahora mismo está muy alterada por mis palabras.

La verdad ya me estoy empezando a rendir, quizás el jamás estuvo enamorado de mi…tal vez yo creía que él me amaba, pero nunca fue así.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?!…No tengo la fuerza para traerlo de vuelta-Yo estaba llorando, estoy desesperada por no saber qué hacer.

Xenovia, Koneko solamente no veían y no decían nada.

-Me decepcionas Rias-san, eso quiere decir que no lo amas lo suficiente…no te preocupes, nosotras nos las arreglaremos para traerlo de regreso; mientras tanto tu puedes quedarte llorando cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada.-Ravel está siendo muy dura conmigo.

-No…

-¿Qué dices?...no te escucho Rias-san.

-NO…YO LO AMO Y LO TRAERE DE VUELTA.-Cuando termine de decir eso, Ravel hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al parecer ese era su objetivo…se dio cuenta de que mis pensamiento estaban flaqueando e hizo que reaccionara.

-Gracias Ravel…

-No hay de que…al final nos necesitamos las unas a las otras para seguir adelante.

-Rias-Onee-sama…Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Ise-san lo dijo ayer…-Todas nos sorprendimos un poco ante las palabras de Asia.

-¿Qué dijo Ise?-Xenovia le pregunta a Asia.

-Mientras Akeno-san lo abrazaba por la espalda y yo me acerque a curarlo, él dijo... "No me merezco que ellas me quieran" y sus ojos estaban como si quisiera llorar cuando nos vio a nosotras acercarnos a él.

Todas nos sorprendimos mucho, si Ise dijo eso, quiere decir que de alguna forma esta ¿arrepentido? O quizás esto simplemente confirma que está siendo obligado a hacer todo esto…pero ¿cómo?

-Asia ¿por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante más pronto?-Irina-san sacudía a Asia tomándole de los hombros.

-Lo siento…pensé decirlo en la reunión.

-No importa Asia-sempai…eso es más que suficiente para que nos esforcemos más por traer de vuelta a Ise-sempai.-Koneko habla con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, yo le acaricie la cabeza.

-Esto lo mantendremos entre nosotros, si lo decimos en la reunión; lo más seguro es que no nos crean.-Con los ánimos renovados todas nos levantamos y nos fuimos para ir a la reunión que será en la sala VIP de esta casa.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, estaban presentes mi hermano, Michael, Azazel, Tannin-san, Odín-sama alrededor de una mesa redonda y Yuuto que se había adelantado estaba detrás de mi hermano.

-Como ya estamos todos reunidos, daremos por iniciada la reunión.-Mi hermano es el que habla.

-Entonces comencemos con lo más importante… ¿Qué fue a hacer Hyodou Issei en Kyoto?-Odín-sama es el que habla.

Ahora que lo pienso, en ningún momento dijeron que había hecho Ise en Kyoto.

Yuuto da un paso al frente y empieza a hablar.

-Según lo que me dijeron los youkais, Hyodou Issei los ataco para llevarse a alguien…la hija de Yasaka, Kunou fue secuestrada.-Azazel que se reunió con los youkai habla.

¿EH?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

¿Qué piensa hacer con la Kunou-chan?

-¿Para que la secuestraria?-El que pregunta eso es Michael

-Tengo una teoría…como bien sabrán Hyodou Issei perdió gran parte de su vida al usar aquella transformación prohibida.-Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que Azazel decía.-…yo pienso que la secuestro para obligarla a que con Senjutsu le devuelva su tiempo perdido, después de todo los youkais tiene gran afinidad en este arte.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño…aunque me duela admitir esto, pero según lo que me conto Akeno el día en que Ise se marchó.

Kuroka que es una experta en ese arte lo curo cuando ellos tuvieron, ya saben…SEXOOO.

Hasta el día de hoy eso me sigue molestando.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Rias o quizás alguna de ustedes sabe algo?-Azazel al parecer se dio cuenta de las expresiones de nosotras.

-Esa teoría no tiene sentido…-Los cuatro líderes me miraron con curiosidad.-… antes de que Ise se vaya, Koneko realizo un tratamiento de senjutsu y se dio cuenta que Ise con la ayuda de Kuroka recupero aproximadamente la mitad de su esperanza de vida.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo.

-Con que Kuroka… en fin, voy a seguir investigando para que secuestro a Kunou, dudo mucho que le vaya a hacer lo mismo que a su madre, ya que lo hubiese hecho a la vista de todo el mundo.-Azazel con una mano en la barbilla habla.

-Ahora…ayer Yuuto-kun dijiste que Hyodou Issei te dijo algo muy importante.-Mi hermano le habla a Yuuto.

-Así es Sirzechs-sama…antes de iniciar la pelea de Tannin-san e Ise-kun, yo hable con el…en resumen lo que dijo es que jamás estuvo del lado de los demonios o de la alianza…dijo que solamente había sido una actuación el estar con el grupo Gremory; me dijo que incluso el encuentro con Rias-sama fue un acto para que lo convirtiese en demonio y lograr la inmortalidad.

¿EH?

Me di vuelta y vi que todas las chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendidas, estoy segura que si Asia no nos hubiera contado lo que dijo Ise…todas hubiéramos perdido las esperanzas.

-…sin embargo si me permiten decirles algo.-Yuuto siguió hablando y recibió la aprobación por parte de mi hermano.-…Me pude dar cuenta que Ise-kun estaba mintiendo ya que sus ojos jamás me miraron directamente a los míos, además que él siempre fue muy malo mintiendo.

Eso me dio mucho alivio, si Yuuto se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo entonces es confiable.

-Entonces eso no nos da ninguna pista…Ahora debemos ver que es lo que vamos a hacer…ni siquiera Heimdall puede encontrarlo con su vista y las tropas que enviamos nunca encuentran nada.-Odín-sama es el que habla con un tono serio.

-Yo pienso que mantengamos las tropas en su búsqueda y si en algún momento llegase a atacar algún lugar... despleguemos más soldados para capturarlo, el matarlo ya no es una opción ya que debemos recuperar a la princesa Kunou.-Recomienda Michael.

Todos asintieron.

Nosotras nos pusimos muy felices ya que ahora no lo buscaran para matarlo.

-Entonces damos por terminada la reunión.-Cuando mi hermano dijo eso, Michael y Odín-sama desaparecieron por medio de círculos de transporte.

Yo junto a las chicas estábamos retirándonos pero…

-Rias veo que estas con mejores ánimos, me alegro que empieces a olvidarte de Hyodou Issei.-Mi hermano es el que habla antes de retirarse.

-Para nada Onii-sama…solamente acabo de renovar mis fuerzas para traer de vuelta a Ise y demostrar su inocencia.-Mi hermano se sorprendió un poco e hizo una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-Con que sigues con eso Rias…yo también quisiera pensar que Issei es inocente pero dudo mucho que lo sea.-Azazel se acerca a mí y me entrega una bolsa antes de irse.

Cuando abrí la bolsa pude ver una nota que decía…

" _Dale esto a Akeno, Gasper y Rossweisse, con esto se levantaran"_

Al terminar de leerlo, me dirigí rápidamente a donde estaba Akeno para darle este remedio de inmediato.

Con un poco de dificultad logre que lo bebiese y esperamos un poco.

Tengo que contarle lo que paso en la reunión lo que nos contó Asia, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz.

Mientras esperamos, Yuuto se encargó de darle el remedio a Gasper y Rossweisse que están en otras habitaciones.

A los diez minutos Akeno empezó a moverse y se levantó llorando.

-Iseeeee…

De inmediato la abrase y se dio cuenta que estábamos en la casa, le limpie las lágrimas y cuando estaba a punto de hablar…

-Rias…Ise, Ise me…me dijo…me dijo que me olvide de él…

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso Akeno?-estoy un poco sorprendida con lo que me acaba de decir Akeno.

Ella se tranquilizó un poco y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Antes de que me quedara inconsciente, él dijo "Querida Akeno, ya no llores por alguien como yo…olvídate de mí".

Si Ise dijo eso…solamente nos da más esperanzas de poder traerlo de vuelta.

-Akeno…entonces eso nos dice que Ise si nos quiere, pero que no podemos estar con él por algún motivo.-Estoy un poco feliz al pensar en eso.

-"…a ninguna de ustedes las quiero mucho menos amarles, no puedo quedarme con en este lugar por ese motivo y muchos más"…eso es lo que dijo Ise-sama el día en el que se fue…teniendo en cuenta lo que dice Akeno-san y Asia-san, lo de no querernos queda desmentido; entonces….-Ravel nos recuerda aquellas palabra que nos hizo sufrir pero que ahora es una pista.

-Los otros motivos….eso quiere decir que algo hizo que él se fuese de nuestro lado.- Xenovia que generalmente no entiendo este tipo de cosas nos dice eso.

-Solo tenemos que averiguar esos motivos y sabremos por qué Ise-kun se fue.-Irina-san muy feliz nos dice aquello.

Todas nos miramos y asentimos con mucha determinación.

Solo espera Ise, pronto volverás con nosotras….

.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Kunou se levantó y se encontró con Yasaka-san.

Nos encontramos comiendo lo que cocino Le fay con ayuda de Raynare.

Debo agradecer a Le fay que con ayuda de su magia ha construido prácticamente una base muy bien equipada dentro de las isla.

-Issei-kun, tengo una duda.-Gabriel-san que está a mi lado me lo dice.

-Dígame Gabriel-san…

-En el cielo tenemos lo que se conoce como "El sistema"…-Ah, ya sé por dónde va esto.-…Michael tiene acceso a él, en "El sistema" se muestra a todos los ángeles que están activos ya que estamos conectados a él…

Antes de que pudiera continuar la interrumpo…

-Ya entiendo…lo que pasa es que Le fay con la ayuda de Raynare le "desconectaron" a usted del sistema con ese sello que tiene en su seno derecho…

Al escuchar esto, Gabriel-san se retiro es parte de su vestido dejando sus pechos a la vista.

-Ah…aquí esta…

AUCH

Sera-chan que estaba a mi otro lado me piso el pie con mucha fuerza, sin embargo yo ya le di un buen vistazo a sus pechos desnudos.

-Oye lagartija celestial, deja de seducir a Ise-kun.-Serafall-sama tomo el vestido de Gabriel-san y la tapo nuevamente.

-Sera-chan, recuerda nuestro trato.-Ella inflo sus cachetes y volvió a sentarse, esa expresión de cuando está celosa es muy hermosa.

-Lo mismo es para el caso de Heimdall que puede ver todo en la Tierra, esta isla está cubierta con una barrera que engaña sus sentidos.

Las chicas me miraron un poco sorprendidas, excepto Aelin-san que me ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Con que tienes todo pensado jovencito…-Penemue es la que me habla.

-Si no fuera por Kuroka y Le fay…hace tiempo que nos hubiesen encontrado.

Pude ver que las dos se sonrojaron, pero es verdad; sin ellas hace tiempo que me hubiesen descubierto.

-¿Acaso yo no cuento idiota?-Raynare como siempre no quiere quedar atrás.

-Sí, si…tú también ayudaste…

-¿Qué relación tienes con estas tres mujeres?-Brunilda-san me lo dice mientras está comiendo.

-Bueno ellas son…

-¡Su fan número uno!-Exclama Le fay sentada junto a Kunou que se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo.

-¡Yo soy la fan número uno de Ise!-Kunou se levantó y encaro a Le fay al ver que ambas se autoproclaman de esa manera.

-Por favor no peleen…por si no saben el Oppai Dragón ya desapareció.

Ambas se dan cuenta de lo que digo y se sientan con una mirada triste.

-¡Yo soy su novia!-Y dale con lo de ser mi novia, es verdad que jamás terminamos formalmente pero Raynare insiste con lo mismo.-Así que nadie de ustedes se acerque a mi Ise-kun.

Posesivamente vino y me abrazo como si me protegiera de ellas.

-Ufufu, Raynare… si tanto te jactas de ser su novia, debes saber que enantes se estaba besando MUY apasionadamente con Yasaka.

GRACIAS PENEMUE, ACABAS DE JODERME LA CENA.

-ARA, Veo que necesitas adiestramiento ISE-KUN.-Raynare me abrazaba con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de hacer crujir mis huesos.

-Ya, ya Rayna-chan…sabes que Ise-nya tiene que ser compartido…-Kuroka hizo que Raynare me suelte y tomaba mi mano entrelazando con la suya.-…por cierto ¡Yo soy la madre de sus hijos-nya!

-Madre…

-…de sus…

-…hijos.

Yasaka-san, Gabriel-san y por ultimo Sera-chan que me pellizcaba mi hombro estaban sorprendidas con lo que dijo Kuroka.

-¿Ya tienes hijos?...eres muy joven para eso.

¿Eh?, Brunilda-san está sorprendida y me regaña por el asunto de los hijos.

-No, no….lo que pasa es que Kuroka quiere que le dé hijos.

-Así es-nya…ahora que lo recuerdo, no lo hemos hecho desde hace casi una semana, vamos Ise-nya tenemos que seguir haciendo el amor-nya.

Todas se me quedaron viendo fijamente y yo solamente pude hacer una risa amarga al verlas.

-Dejando eso de lado, sus habitaciones están en ese lugar, pueden usarlas como les guste, les recuerdo que no pueden dejar esta isla o tendremos muchos problemas.-Le fay para amenizar el ambiente les habla y las invita a que le sigan para mostrárselas.

De la que me salve, gracias Le fay.

-Por cierto chicas, mañana tengo que ir a donde Rizevim…nos veremos en el almuerzo.

Todas asintieron y se marcharon dejándonos solos a Kuroka, Raynare y a mí.

-Tengo mucho sueño…vamos a dormir Ise-kun.-Raynare me jala de mi mano y yo hago lo mismo con Kuroka que sostenía la otra.

La habitación es la más grande de todas ya que dormimos los tres junto.

Apenas llegamos, Raynare se lanzó a la cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

Debe estar muy cansada.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Ophis?

-Ahí está…-Kuroka se me señala una esquina de la habitación y ahí estaba la loli suprema sentada en una silla jugando con un celular.

No quiero ni preguntar cómo es que lo tiene, o como es que sabe utilizarlo.

Ella ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de vernos a nosotros.

Sin duda hace lo que quiere.

-Dejando eso de lado…cuando dije que no hemos hecho el amor en estos días, es porque quiero hacerlo ahora mismo-nya.

-Pero Raynare está aquí durmiendo, por no hablar de Ophis.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante-nya.

Apenas termino de decir eso, me abrazo muy fuerte y me empezó a besar.

Yo me deje llevar y dirigí mis manos sobando su trasero.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y peleábamos con nuestras lenguas para dominar al otro.

Al final gane y me separe de Kuroka que me veía con los ojos cargados de lujuria.

No pude resistirme y de un tirón le quite el obi de su kimono dejando caer el mismo.

Por un momento me quede observándole muy detenidamente.

-Vamos a hacerlo-nya.

Kuroka se acercó y me bajo los pantalones dejando libre mi pene que estaba desde hace mucho rato en pie de guerra, mientras con sus manos me masturbaba lentamente.

-Estas más grande de lo normal-nya…hacerlo con Ophis-chan viéndonos es muy excitante-nya, ruégame para que te de una mamada.

Vi a Ophis y nos miraba fijamente, con mucha curiosidad…pero no hacía nada más.

-Gata malcriada…creo que tengo que domesticarte, no hace falta que te diga que empieces a chupármela ahora mismo.

La tome de la cabeza y la empuje para que se arrodillara enfrente de mí.

Sin decir nada Kuroka empezó a lamerme desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta.

Su lengua áspera da una sensación muy diferente a comparación con la de Raynare.

Ella aumento la intensidad de su mamada, metiendo todo mi pene hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Vamos….déjame… beber tu leche-nya.

Creo que voy a molestarla un poco.

-Por la boca no vas a quedar embarazada Kuroka.

-¿EH?

De inmediato hice que se levantara y apoyase sus manos en el filo de la cama quedando en cuatro.

-Voy a enseñarte quien lleva las riendas de nuestra relación Kuroka.

-Me gusta cuando te pones rudo-nya…vamos dame tu leche y embarázame-nya.

No le preste mucha atención y dos dedos en su vagina que por cierto está muy húmeda.

Empecé a mover mis dedos rápidamente.

Kuroka soltaba chillidos de placer y trataba de contenerse mordiendo la almohada.

Con mi mano libre le toma de su mejilla y le gire para besarle.

-Ise…me…me vengo-nya.-Entre jadeos ella me lo dice y yo solamente aumente la velocidad y de un momento a otro ella dejo salir sus fluidos dejando un gran charco.

Kuroka perdió las fuerzas de sus piernas y se desplomo ahí mismo.

-Esto no termina todavía mi gatita…sabes muy bien que falta mucho para terminar con esto.

Le abrí las piernas y la cargue, yo me senté en la cama y la deje caer con mi pene entrando directamente en su vagina.

-NYAAAAAA

Kuroka dejo salir un gran grito.

Ella se quedó un rato sin moverse.

De pronto empezó a mover sus caderas y empezó a cabalgarme.

Para ayudarle en su faena, le tome de su cintura con mis manos y la subía y bajaba con mucha velocidad.

-O…otra vez….me…ME VENGO-NYA.

-Mira Kuroka.

Le señale al frente de nosotros y ahí estaba Ophis mirando detenidamente el lugar en donde nuestro sexos se unían.

-¡Dale más duro Draig!

Jajajaja, Ophis mientras nos ve está dándome ánimos, eso hizo que me le empezara a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad a Kuroka que tenía su lengua fuera y dejaba salir su saliva de su boca.

Yo también estaba a punto de venirme, sin embargo Kuroka me apretó muy fuerte con su vagina haciendo que liberase mi carga directamente en lo más profundo de su ser.

Me acostó con Kuroka encima de mí y todavía penetrándole con mí pene.

Kuroka llevo su mano hasta su vagina.

-Que lastima…se está saliendo un poco-nya.

Ella tenía un poco de mi semen en su dedo, que de inmediato acerco a la boca de Raynare que estaba profundamente dormida.

Cuando Kuroka toco sus labios, Raynare se abrió su boca y con su lengua lamio mi semen de los dedos de Kuroka.

Ver eso me puso muy duro de nuevo.

-Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo-nya.

Kuroka se levantó y ahora se apoyó con una de sus manos a la puerta de la habitación mientras que con la otra abría sus labios vaginales.

Jamás había tenido una vista tan hermosa en mi vida.

Ni corto ni perezoso me fui a donde ella y de una embestida la penetre de nuevo.

-NYAAAAA

Creo que hoy tampoco voy a poder dormí, pero no importa.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en las otras habitaciones.

Las chicas habían hecho grupos de dos para dormir.

En una habitación estaban Yasaka con su hija Kunou a la cual había puesto a dormir con un pequeño hechizo ya que los gritos y gemidos que venían desde la habitación de Issei.

-Para ser…muy joven todavía…sabe cómo darle placer a una mujer.

Yasaka estaba jadeando levemente ya que estaba dándose placer a sí misma.

Puede ser una youkai muy poderosa pero también tiene sus "necesidades" como mujer.

-Voy a pedirle que haga lo mismo conmigo…-dejando que sus fluidos vaginales salieran sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.-…prepárate Ise-kun, voy a dejarte seco cuando llegue mi periodo de apareamiento.

Cansada luego de masturbarse un buen rato pudo finalmente dormirse.

…

En la siguiente habitación se encontraban Serafall junto con la maga Le fay.

-NO… ¡Otra vez nooo!-Eran las suplicas de Le fay.

Durante las dos semanas que estuvieron juntos anteriormente, había sido de la misma forma todos los días, solo que esta vez no escuchaba la voz de Raynare.

-Le fay-chan… ¿Crees que dejen unirme?-La pequeña Maou le pregunta.

-Si va ahora mismo…lo más seguro es que Ise-sama la viole sin contemplaciones.

Al parecer eso emociono mucho a Serafall, ya que se levantó enseguida con toda la intención de ir directamente a la "fiesta".

-¡Serafall-sama!...no puede ir, no creo que quiera tener sexo con Ise-sama de esta forma o ¿sí?

Serafall se detuvo y vio a la maga que le tomaba de uno de sus hombros.

-Qué le parece si lo seduce con sus encantos y lo tendrá para usted sola al menos en su primera vez.

Los ojos de Serafall emitían brillitos al escuchar eso…

-Le fay-chan eres una genio…desde mañana voy a hacer que Ise-kun babee por mí y el vendrá a rogarme para robar mi virginidad.

Le fay con alivio se acostó nuevamente…lo menos que quería en este momento es tener que lidiar con otra mujer gimiendo por el sexo con Issei.

-Ise-sama, ¿Cuándo lo hará conmigo?-Le fay antes de dormirse dijo eso, aunque era un año menor que Issei, ella también quería hacerlo con el…

Al principio solo era admiración lo que sentía por Issei, pero luego de convivir con él durante este tiempo ha empezado a enamorarse de Issei…además de eso se sumaban los comentarios que Kuroka o Raynare hacían de como Issei las quería y prometió protegerles ante todo…Le fay también quería saber cómo se sentía ser amada por el hombre que ella también quiere.

…

En la siguiente habitación tenemos a las ángeles más hermosas del mundo, aunque la una era una ángel caído pero igual cuenta, así es, Gabriel y Penemue compartían su habitación.

-Ese jovencito sí que le está dando con todo a la gata.-Penemue con una sonrisa lasciva lo decía desde su cama.

-Oye Penemue-chan, ¿podemos ir a ver cómo les trae la cigüeña al hijo de Issei-kun y Kuroka-san?-Gabriel muy animada se acercó a la cama de Penemue la cual se quedó perpleja al escuchar esas palabras.

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en el rostro de Penemue.

-Gabriel-chan…como no lo sabes al parecer tengo que darte la "charla".

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-Gabriel un poco confundida ladeo su cabeza.

-Esto va a ser MUUUY DIVERTIDO.

Al cabo de cinco minutos que duró la "charla", la cara de Gabriel tono diversas tonalidades de rojo hasta terminar con el rostro más rojo que un tomate y con una Penemue sonriendo lascivamente en frente de ella.

-… ¿Aun así quieres ir a verlos?

Gabriel sin decir nada se fue a su cama y se acostó a intentar dormir pero no podía ya que en cada momento se le venía a la mente a un Issei dándole todo su "amor" a Kuroka.

Penemue triunfante de haberle quitado la inocencia a Gabriel se acostó satisfecha en su cama para que al igual que Yasaka darse placer a si misma pensando en Issei dándole duro contra el muro.

…

Por ultimo tenemos a Aelin junto con Brunilda compartiendo habitación.

Brunilda apenas se había acostado quedo dormida como una piedra.

Para muy mala suerte de Issei, Aelin estaba escuchando absolutamente todo.

Su oído era incluso superior que un demonio, así que escuchaba todo claramente.

-Me siento como una estúpida al pensar que él no es como los demás hombres…

Aelin al escuchar como "traiciono" a sus amigos y se puso en riesgo a si mismo con tal de salvar su vida…ella pensó que podría ser un hombre respetable y no como su hermano al cual odiaba con todo su ser y de paso había cerrado su corazón a todos los hombres del mundo sin excepción alguna.

Sin embargo al ver a Issei tan seguro de sí mismo con un objetivo muy claro "Proteger a sus seres queridos".

Al principio creyó que era una farsa, pero al ver cómo incluso arriesgo su vida por traer a la hija de Yasaka, hizo que pensara si en realidad todos los hombres son iguales…pero ahora mismo al escuchar como tenia sexo como un animal con la nekomata; hizo que dudara sobre Issei.

-… ¿Y si dejo que Issei se me acerque?

De inmediato sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en el joven dragón.

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas tan triviales…voy a hacer que cumpla su parte del trato y no lo volveré a ver nunca más.

.

.

.

-Buenos días…Ise-kun…

¿Que?

Al parecer alguien me llama, espera, esa voz…puedo sentir claramente que está cargada de ira y el aura que rodea a esa persona no es precisamente relajada.

-Ray…Raynare, cálmate… ¿no es lo que parece?

En ese instante una pequeña lanza de luz se clavó en el lado derecho de mi cabeza.

-Ok, lo siento…pero no pude contenerme si Kuroka estaba tan sexi…

-Ise-kun recuerda que YO SOY TU NOVIA…debes pedirme permiso para hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Lo siento… ¿No volverá a pasar?

Es gracioso ver como Raynare se enoja cuando esta celosa.

Por cierto Kuroka esta desnuda encima de mí y yo también lo estoy, pude ver en un reloj que apenas son las seis de la mañana y nos dormimos a las cuatro.

Delicadamente puse a Kuroka a un lado y le bese la frente.

-TAPATE IMBECIL

-¿Acaso no quieres saludar a junior?

La tome de su brazo y la bese, al principio forcejeaba pero luego se dejó hacer.

-No…no creas que con eso te voy a perdonar.

-JAJAJA mi ángel tsundere… prometo recompensarte apropiadamente, pero ahora mismo tengo que irme.

Raynare muy sonrojada asintió y volvió a acostarse en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

En la esquina Ophis seguía tal y como estaba cuando me quede dormido… durante toda la ronda de sexo me estuvo animando.

No puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por que la loli suprema me decía… "¡Duro contra el muro con esa gata Draig!"

-Ophis…tengo que irme, puedes quedarte en este lugar tanto como quieras, pero no salgas de la casa.

-Entendido Draig.

A veces no sé si me habla a mi o a la lagartija roja.

-[Te estoy escuchando Idiota]

JAJAJAJA, Draig se pone muy delicado en momentos como este

-Ophis…yo me llamo Issei, llámame de esa forma.

-Está bien Ise.

-¿Ise?

-Todas te dicen así, o ¿me vas a decir que no?- sin siquiera cambiar el tomo de su voz, pero podía sentir que su aura crecía.

-Entiendo, Ophis puedes llamarme de "Ise"

Ella solamente asintió y nuevamente volvió a su celular a seguir jugando

Me puse mi ropa, que por cierto seguía limitado a las camisetas rojas y pantalones negros, pero me gusta cómo me quedan.

Ya que no puedo crear ningún hechizo que me ayudase a camuflarme de la vista de Heimdall o que detecten mi energía, mi casaca tiene sellos que hacen todo eso, sigo sin saber que haría si Le fay no me ayudase.

Voy a traerle algo para dárselo, como voy hasta Alaska, puedo hacer una parada en medio camino.

Aunque tengo mucho dinero, gracias a que luego de salir del salón del club con Raynare, hice un retiro de todos los fondos del banco con la tarjeta que me dio Grayfia-san luego de que le pedí dinero para pagar el departamento de Raynare, ella me dijo que confiaba en mí y que lo gastase con responsabilidad.

A fin de cuentas era mi dinero, pero me sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad que tenía, si lo hubiese tenido antes, tendría un cuarto lleno de porno y aun así no se habrían terminado.

Pero ahora mismo tengo a diez mujeres en la base, eso sin contar a Ophis.

Según vi, no tenían nada de ropa para ellas, será mejor comenzar comprándoles algo.

Estados Unidos será un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Salí de la base y enseguida me puse mi armadura y salí volando en dirección de la base de Rizevim.

.

.

.

Volé aproximadamente durante tres horas y por suerte no he tenido ningún problema.

Al igual que la vez pasada, apenas aterricé me transporto a la misma oficina y Rizevim ya estaba en este lugar.

-Hola Issei-kun, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, hasta que te vi.

Simplemente no puedo evitar enfadarme con este hijo de puta al frente mío.

-No eres para nada respetuoso, bueno que importa….ahora a lo que nos importa; para comenzar muy bien trabajo con la misión, debo admitir que no esperaba tanta eficacia…

Yo solamente me quede de pie expulsando mi aura.

-Ahora… ¿Qué fuiste a hacer en Kyoto?, ni siquiera dentro de las fracciones se sabe con certeza que fue lo que paso ahí, unos dicen que tu objetivo era destruir la fracción youkai... había una barrera que no permitió saber que paso.

-Solamente fui a conseguir cierto potencial de guerra entre los youkais…necesito más efectivos en mi grupo.

Rizevim me vio sospechosamente.

-Bueno que importa…ahora esta es tu nueva misión, últimamente la Fracción de Héroes de la Brigada a su como un grano en el culo…su siguiente misión era la de matar a Ophis.

-JAJAJAJAJA, eso es imposible…hasta yo sé que no la pueden matar.

-Bueno creo que no me explique bien…ahora mismo no sabemos dónde está Ophis y eso es un gran problema…el objetivo es tomar su poder y crear una nueva.

Esto es raro.

¿Cómo es que no sabe dónde está, acaso no estaba vigilando Kyoto?

 _-[Ophis creó una barrera mientras te iba contigo para que no descubran donde va]_

Con que de eso se trata, de la que me salva Ophis.

-Aunque no sabemos en dónde está, sabemos a dónde va a ir…- Rizevim puso una sonrisa macabra.-…donde tu más grande enemigo, Vali.

Pero que…

Para que mierdas va a ir Ophis a donde Vali…

-Eh recibido informes de que Ophis ha tomado cierto interés en ti, quiere conocerte… y para encontrarte va ir con Vali para que le ayude a buscarte.

JAJAJAJA, casi que no puedo evitar mi risa al saber que no tiene ni idea de que ella está conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no te lo pide a ti?

-Ophis no confía en mí…de seguro ya sospecha lo que queremos hacer, por eso su opción más viable es pedirle ayuda a otro dragón….como Vali tampoco sabe dónde estás, lo más seguro es que la envié a tu casa.

MIERDAAAA

-Llegado a esto, los Héroes van a atacarle y robar su poder…pero ellos quieren hacerse con tal poder para ellos mismos…en resumen tu misión es deshacerte de los héroes y traerme el poder de Ophis.

-HIJO DE PUTA… ¡Estas poniendo en riesgo a mis amigos!-Me enfurecí y le tome del cuello de su camisa dispuesto a darle un bien derechazo.

-Agradéceme Issei-kun, voy a permitir que tú mismo vayas a protegerlos, pero eso sí, ya sabes que no puedes hablar.

Lo solté y empuje, me di la vuelta rápidamente para irme de este lugar.

-Estate atento para cuando Ophis llegue a tu casa…puedes ir a esa ciudad para estar más cerca… ¡Buena Suerte!

No dije nada y me fui de ese lugar antes de que me den ganas de activar la [Juggernaut Drive] y cambiar los mapas del mundo.

En fin…tengo que pensar en un muy buen plan para no permitir que Rizevim cumpla su objetivo y poder proteger a mis amigos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo más.**

 **Desde el siguiente capítulo va a regresar la acción y el plan maestro de Ise para frustrar los planes de Rizevim.**

 **Para los que leyeron la novela ya saben claramente que es lo que se vienes.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Arkam knight.-** gracias amigo, no voy a dejar la historia ni a bala.

 **Ddraig Dragneel.-** No voy a dejar la historia a menos que pase algo extremo.

 **ZeruXT.-** Así es, Issei la va a tener muy complicado en controlar a su equipo.

 **Killer bee4.-** por el momento no he pensado en ningún nuevo poder, lo más probable es que si pero no me decido bien por cual.

 **BrandonX0.-** Gracias amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Matias356.-** Gracias por tu review.

 **XxREYxx.-** Así es amigo, su perversión no tiene límites, y en este capítulo ya está su nueva misión.

 **Jose884.-** Me alegro que te guste mi historia, ten por seguro que luego vienen cosas mejores.

 **Moonknight.-** Issei va a tener que cuidar muy bien de su har…digo equipo, en fin la misión de Rizevim ya está y espero que te guste la misión.


	11. Vampiresa al Grupo

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **VAMPIRESA AL GRUPO**

Salí muy enfadado muy enfadado de la base de Rizevim y de inmediato me marche de ese lugar.

Ahora mismo me encuentro volando para hacer las compras que tenía planeadas, ya que en el camino a casa tengo que pasar por varios países.

No uso un circulo de para transportarme directamente a la base, ya que pueden copiar el circulo de transporte y rastrear el lugar en donde me escondo con las chicas.

En fin, de vez en cuando es bueno volar para poder liberar un poco de tensión.

-Draig… ¿De que hablaron tú y Ophis?-El día de ayer ya no pude conversar por qué Ophis me buscaba.

-[Ese demonio lo acaba de decir…Ophis está interesada en ti.]

Con que de eso se trata pero…

-¿Interés…por qué?-No tengo la más mínima idea del porque ella tomaría interés en mí.

-[Básicamente…Ophis se ha dado cuenta del crecimiento anormal que estas teniendo…gracias a las transformaciones que tienes ahora mismo, además le conté sobre tu objetivo de conseguir un poder que iguale al [Juggernaut Drive]]

-Eres un boca suelta Draig…primero lo de Tannin-Ossan y ahora vas a contarle eso a Ophis que es la líder de la Brigada.

-[Sabes que lo de Tannin era necesario y…con respecto a Ophis, estoy más que seguro que eso de ser la Líder de la Brigada es solo para llamar la atención, a ella no le importa nada en lo absoluto; solo quiere volver a la Brecha Dimensional, su hogar]

Entonces, eso justifica el porqué de querer eliminarla.

-[En fin, lo que ella me dijo es que va a quedarse contigo hasta que consigas ese nuevo poder…estoy seguro de que quiere que la ayudes a derrotar a Great Red]

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Me detuve de inmediato al escuchar lo que dice Draig.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!...Se supone que Great Red es el Dragón más poderoso de todos… ¿Cómo demonios voy a ayudarle a vencerlo?

-[Te dije que puede que te lo pida, no que tengas que hacerlo idiota…]

-Es cierto, me asuste por un momento…sin embargo si Ophis está conmigo no habrá misión, por un lado eso evita que tenga que poner en riesgo a mis amigos…

-[No creo que sea lo mejor…nada garantiza que no vayan a atacar a tus amigos para atraerte y de paso que tu atraigas a Ophis, sería mejor usar a Ophis de carnada.]

-¿Carnada?...no puedo dejar que ellos obtengan el poder de Ophis.

-[Entonces tienes que evitar que eso pase…]

Me mantuve pensando en lo que dice Draig, si lo héroes atacan a mis amigos no creo poder contenerme e ir en su ayuda.

Si no quiero que se hagan con el poder de Ophis, tengo que detenerlos antes de que ellos la encuentren, pero si la pongo de carnada sería muy peligroso…

¡YA SE!

Podemos hacer un clon de Ophis como lo hicimos con las chicas…y no hay que preocuparse por el poder que esta desprenda y que ni yo mismo puedo sentir su presencia a menos que ella se haga notar, lo único será crear un clon que tenga su apariencia y enviarlo a mi casa con Kuroka y Le fay.

Cuando los héroes lleguen, ellas me invocaran y yo me encarga de ellos sin que nadie más se vea envuelto en esto.

Puede funcionar…

Lo mejor sería conversar de esto con las chicas, y de alguna forma encontrar alguna solución a este problema.

Deje de pensar en aquello y diriji mi mirada al suelo…

-En este lugar podré comprar ropa para las chicas.

Descendí de inmediato y cuidando de que nadie me viese aterrice en un lugar apartado de la ciudad.

Estuve caminando aproximadamente durante una hora por el lugar buscando una buena tienda de ropa.

Mientras caminaba a lo lejos pude ver un enorme edificio que se me hizo muy conocido, era el Empire State.

Con que estoy en New York…es un buen lugar para encontrar ropa.

Seguía caminando hasta que…

-Oye preciosa… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a disfrutar de la vida con nosotros?

Ya que tenía mis sentidos muy en alerta pude escuchar la voz de un hombre que provenía de un callejón que está cien metros delante de mí.

-¡No quiero!...Suéltenme por favor.-Pude escuchar la voz de una mujer.

-Maldita perra…no me muerdas.

Cuando escuche eso, corrí de inmediato al lugar de donde provenían las voces y pude ver que estaban cinco tipos rodeando a una chica que se sobaba su mejilla que estaba muy roja.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir al ver esta escena.

-¡Deténganse desgraciados!...son unos maricas al hacerle eso a una mujer.

-¿Acaso quieres que te matemos mocoso?-Dijo uno de los tipos que era el más corpulento de todos.

-Lárgate si no quieres un agujero entre ceja y ceja.-Ahora hablaba un tipo con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes.

La chica que se había percatado de mi presencia me vio con los ojos llorosos y me dice…

-¡Váyase!...estos tipos son muy malos… ¡No se preoc…!

PLAF!

Ahora sí, ya valieron verga hijos de puta.

La chica recibió otra bofetada por parte del tipo que tenía el rostro lleno de aretes.

-Lárguense cabrones, o si no van a ir directo al hospital.

-¿Qué dices imbécil?... ¿Quieres ir al hospital?, ¡con gusto lo hare!

El tipo más pequeño de todos ellos se acercó corriendo a mí dispuesto a darme un golpe directo a la cara.

No es la gran cosa, me quede parado en ese lugar y espere a que llegara.

Me dio un golpe directo a la cara, pero yo apenas y lo sentí.

El aparto su mano con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Eso es todo?...me toca.

De inmediato le agarre del cuello de su camisa y lo levante, el pataleaba y forcejeaba para que lo soltase sin conseguir nada.

-Esto hará que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres…

Cuando termine de decir eso, le di un buen golpe directo en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire y cayo inconsciente de inmediato.

Lo avente en contra de la pared que estaba a mi derecha.

-¡DESGRACIADOOO!

El tipo de los aretes se acercó corriendo con el que tenía los tatuajes.

No tengo tiempo para esto…

Cuando estuvieron a mi alcance les tome de sus cabezas y las choque entre sí muy fuertemente.

Ellos cayeron inconscientes de inmediato.

Ahora solo quedaba el más grande de todos y el tipo que estaba de pie sin decir nada.

Me acerque al grandulón y antes de que pudiese defenderse le di una patada directo a las costillas las cuales sentí como se rompieron como palillos de dientes.

Creo que me excedí un poco.

Me acerque a la chica que esta de rodillas y con los ojos muy abierto por la sorpresa, pasando de largo del otro sujeto.

Al poco rato escuche como el último sujeto estaba aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa me dice…

-Que grandioso muchacho… ¿No quieres unirte a mi grupo?, eres muy fu…

-Lárgate si no quieres que te deje como a ellos.

-Tomare eso como una negación…mala elección.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, saco una pistola de su casaca y disparó.

Podía esquivarla con facilidad pero si lo hacía podía darle a la chica que esta tras mío.

No me moví y la bala me dio en mi hombro derecho.

No perforo ni siquiera la ropa, la cual esta reforzada con magia.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción ese tipo salió corriendo dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

-¿Está bien señorita?

Ella me dio la vuelta de inmediato y se puso a revisarme el cuerpo buscando la herida de la bala.

-No te preocupes por mi…no soy un humano común y corriente.

Si le digo eso, lo más seguro es que se asuste y se vaya de este lugar.

Pero en vez de eso ella…

-¿En serio?... ¿¡tú tampoco eres humano!?

¿EH?

 _-[La cagaste compañero]_

Calladito estás más bonito Draig.

-Yo tampoco soy humana, soy un vampiro.

Solo esto me faltaba.

Tengo que irme lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces podías cuidarte tú misma…en todo caso me marcho, cuidado en tu camino a cas…

No pude terminar de hablar porque ella me sujeto fuertemente de mi mano.

-¡Muchas gracias!...Gracias por salvarme, si no hubieras llegado…no sé qué me había podido pasar.

-Pero si eres un vampiro, puedes cuidarte sola.

Por más débil que sea, es más fuerte que cualquier humano.

Esos tipos no habrían sido un problema para ella.

-NO…es decir, yo…yo soy una vampiresa pero mis poderes están sellados…

-¿Cómo que están sellados?

-Mira…

De inmediato se quitó su casaca y se desabotono su blusa….

-Es…espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Trate de detenerla pero ella prosiguió.

Por cierto olvide decir que esta chica es muy hermosa, tiene una altura promedio; sin embargo su cuerpo es hermoso, nada tiene que envidiarle a una modelo…sus senos tienen un considerable tamaño, pero lo que más me gusta son sus hermosos ojos verdes y su largo cabello rosado.

-Mira, este rosario sella mis poderes.

Con que eso me quería mostrar, por un lado me siento frustrado; pensé que mostraría sus senos…hubiera sido increíble.

Note que me miraba un poco extraño, me sacudi la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo sentir ninguna clase de poder de su cuerpo…pero ese rosario tiene algo….entonces debe ser verdad.

-¿Y por qué no te lo quitas?

-No puedo…. Mi padre dijo que no me lo puedo quitar y nadie más tampoco puede hacerlo.

-Ya veo, en fin… tengo que marcharme, nos vemos.

Nuevamente intente irme pero ella no soltaba aun el agarre de mi mano.

-Déjame ir…

-No…déjame devolverte este favor, no pareces ser de por aquí… te mostrare los alrededores, vivo en esta ciudad por dos años y conozco este lugar muy bien.

-No te preoc…

No termine de decir eso y ella ya me estaba arrastrando por la calle.

Algunas veces las mujeres pueden ser muy insistentes, voy a aprovechar esto para poder encontrar un lugar en donde comprar la ropa para las chicas.

-Está bien, iré contigo pero… ¿Podrías soltarme la mano?, parecemos novios si me sujetas la mano de esa forma.

Juro que pude ver humo salir de su rostro, además de estar muy sonrojada antes de soltarme la mano.

Ella me llevo a un centro comercial que estaba cerca del lugar.

-¿Oye puedes acompañarme a esa tienda de ropa?-Voy a aprovechar este momento para comprar las cosas de las chicas.

-Claro.

Juntos nos dirigimos a la tienda que señale y entramos al lugar.

-Bienvenidos… ¿Buscan algo en especial?-una mujer se nos acercó apenas entramos.

-Si…necesito que me ayude con vestimenta para seis personas... perdón siete.

La chica de la tienda me vio confundida al igual que la peli rosa.

-Creo que no me exprese bien…-de mi bolsillo saque las fotos de las chicas que tenia de la carpeta con la información que me dio Rizevim.-… quiero una parada de ropa para cada una de ellas y para una niña de unos once años.

-No sé si pueda ayudarle solo con esto…

-No tiene de que preocuparse, busque lo mejor que tenga…eso sí que sea cómodo y ligero, por favor envuélvalos en papel de regalo.-Si un caso la ropa no les diese, algo de magia puede arreglarlo.

-En…entendido, espéreme un momento... lo tendré listo en unas horas si no es inconveniente.

-No hay problema.-De mi bolsillo saque mi billetera y le di treinta dólares de propina, ella los tomo y enseguida fue a buscar la ropa

-Ahora a la tienda de allá.

Salí del lugar con mi acompañante que no dijo nada hasta que…

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Ellas viven conmigo.

La chica quedo impactada al escuchar eso y pude ver que su humor bajó notablemente.

Ahora mismo llegamos a una joyería.

Si llegase a la base solo con ropa para las "princesas", mis "reinas" Kuroka, Raynare y Le fay me botarían de la casa sin lugar a dudas; así que decidí comprarles algún regalo.

En la joyería me separe de mi acompañante un rato y encontré los accesorios perfectos para mis reinas.

Los compre de inmediato y al otro la de la tienda pude ver como la peli rosa estaba mirando fijamente un brazalete.

Me acerque a ella que no se dio cuenta hasta que llegue junto a ella.

-Es muy lindo, te quedaría muy bien…hace juego con tu rosario.

Me acerque aún más y agarre con mis manos el brazalete con forma de murciélago con una cadena que lo unía de color plateado y con una piedra muy brillante de color rojo.

Tome la mano de la peli rosa, (tengo que preguntarle su nombre por cierto)…y le puse el brazalete.

Le quedaba muy bien.

Ella me miro muy sorprendida y se lo quizo quitar pero la detuve.

-No…no puedo aceptar algo tan caro.

-Es un regalo de mi parte…te queda hermoso, es mejor que lo tengas en tus manos que este exhibido en este lugar.

Sus mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo tono de rojo, solamente pude sonreír y fui a pagar por este accesorio también.

En total se hizo como diez mil dólares, que por cierto mi billetera ni sintió ese golpe con la exagerada cantidad de dinero que tengo ahora.

Salimos de la joyería y ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Debe faltar todavía para que la ropa este lista y tenía un poco de hambre ya que no eh comido en rodo el día.

Pero no sé si ella también quiera comer.

Ya sé.

-Vamos a comer un helado.

Ella no dijo nada y solamente asintió.

Nos acercamos a una mesa y nos sentamos.

-¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado?

-De…de chocolate.

Me levante para ir a comprar el helado, me atendieron rápidamente y estaba regresando al lugar en donde estaba…

-Mira, mira es Moka.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Moka?...este no es un lugar para feas como tú.

¿EH?

¿Moka?, entonces ese es su nombre.

Pude ver a dos chicas al frente de la peli rosa y le decían eso…

¿Fea?...por donde pues, ella es mucho más hermosa que esas dos.

-¿Por qué no te vas de aquí, FEA?

-Nuestros novios, ya vienen…gracias por cuidarnos la mesa.

Pude ver que Moka-san estaba sentada sin decir nada y temblaba mucho mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos y cerraba sus ojos aguantando que sus lágrimas no salieran.

Eso me enojo muchísimo.

Será mejor deshacerse de esas molestias.

-¡Moka-san!, aquí tienes tu helado.

Me acerque donde ellas y cuando estaba a punto de llegar fingí tropezar y avente los dos helados en la cara de esas tipas.

Moka-san me vio muy sorprendida y se levantó y se puso a mi lado.

Las dos tipas estaban con la boca abierta y toda la gente se reía de ella.

De pronto siento que alguien me toma de mi hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces con nuestras nov…?

Ese tipo no termino su oración ya que yo me di la vuelta y lo miraba fijamente.

Me vio muy asustado al igual que el otro tipo a su lado.

Ya recuerdo quienes son…

-¿Acaso no les dolió el cabezazo que se dieron entre ustedes?

Los tipos no dijeron nada y tomaron a las dos mujeres y se fueron casi que corriendo del lugar.

Le tome de la mano a Moka-san y me la lleve conmigo.

Fuimos a un lugar en el que se podía ver muchas parejas alrededor, nos sentamos lo más alejado posible.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron?-me pregunto.

-Si…y me pareció que es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado en mi vida.-le dije muy serio y ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-Yo…yo odio a los humanos, desde que llegue a esa escuela, todos los días me molestan y me gritan cosas feas…

-Es porque son unos tristes envidiosos…lo que estas tipas dijeron, estoy más que seguro que es porque tienen envidia de ti…déjame decirte algo.-me arrodille en frente de ella y la tome de sus manos.-…Eres muy hermosa, muchas mujeres matarían por tener la mitad de belleza que tienes tú, tus ojos son los más hermosos que eh visto en mi vida y tu cuerpo es espectacular… y lo más importante eres mucho más linda que cualquier chica que allá visto en esta ciudad desde que llegue aquí.

Moka-san me vio muy sorprendida y estaba llorando mucho.

-Lo…lo dices… ¿en serio?

-Jamás mentiría en algo como esto.-plante mi mirada en sus ojos y dejo de llorar al poco rato.

Sentí que dejo de temblar y conmigo todavía agarrándole de su mano la lleve al lugar donde encargue la ropa, pague una cantidad de nada más ni nada menos que cuatro mil dólares.

Si no conociese cual es el monto total que tengo en mi poder, estaría desmayado de solo escuchar esa cantidad.

Salimos del centro comercial conmigo cargando ocho fundas algo grandes.

Nos dirigimos a un parque que estaba cerca del lugar y nos sentamos en una de las bancas.

Sin que nadie me viese guarde las fundas dentro de un espacio creado con magia.

No me importo que Moka-san lo viera ya que igual conoce lo sobrenatural.

-Fue muy divertido pasar la tarde con Moka-san, parecía que estuviésemos en una cita.

-¿Ci…ci…cita con…contigo?

-Ya sé que no soy guapo, pero al menos me defiendo…ya veo como Moka-san es muy linda, no quiere que me vean con ella.-Dije eso y fingí dolor en mi pecho

-¡No!...tú…tú a mí me gustas, idiota.- Eso me dejo en KO, no

- _[Pero que varón…en menos de una tarde ya la enamoraste]_

Calladita, lagartija escupe fuego.

Ella no puede enamorarse de alguien como yo, se merece alguien mejor…alguien que no sea "yo".

Algún momento se va a enterar de quien soy y…yo me va a odiar, eso es seguro.

Me levante de la silla y agachándome un poco la bese en la frente.

-Adiós…Moka-san

-¿Ya…te vas?-Moka-san muy triste me dice eso.

-No puedo quedarme en este lugar, tengo que regresar a mi actual hogar.

Ella se puso aún más triste y con sus manos me tomo el rostro.

Sin que me diese cuenta ella se acerca rápidamente a mí, recuerdo este escenario, ella ¿me va a besar?

KAPU-CHUUU

No, solo esta succionando mi sangre.

En el último instante ella se desvió y fue a por mi cuello.

Le deje que me mordiera el cuello y sentía como bebía mi sangre.

ESPERAAAA, MI SANGRE ES DE DRAGON Y PARA UN VAMPIRO….

-¡DELICIOSAAAA!...es la sangre más sabrosa que eh probado en mi vida, aunque es la primera vez que la tomo directamente.

¿Acaso no pasó nada?

Se supone que mi sangre hace que un vampiro incremente exponencialmente sus poderes como lo suele hacer con Gasper, pero con ella no pasó nada.

-Oye, oye… ¿De qué raza eres?...espera aun no nos hemos presentado pero tú ya sabes mi nombre, aun así…. Me llamo Moka, Akashiya Moka.

Un poco impactado, ya que se veía muy hermosa con la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Pareciera que la tristeza de hace un momento fuese una mentira…

Si le digo un nombre falso, ella va a ponerse muy triste al irme, pero si le digo mi verdadero nombre; ella no va a querer verme…

Según La fay, mi nombre lo sabe cualquier persona que tengo algo que ver con lo sobrenatural…así que hay una gran probabilidad de que Moka-san sepa de mí y lo que hice…

Por cierto… ¿Tan deliciosa es mi sangre?

Es mejor que ya no me quiera ver y se olvide de mí, odio hacer esto; pero es lo mejor para ella.

-I…Issei, Hyodou Issei, soy un demonio.-Apenas escucho mi nombre, Moka-san se sorprendió mucho y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 _-[La cagaste de Nuevo, compañero]_

Mierda, será mejor irme…aunque no quiero dejarla.

-Tú…tú…eres…el que… mato a…

Si, se dio cuenta.

Moka-san retrocedió unos pasos un poco asustada.

Le di la espalda y extendí mis alas de dragón, la vi por detrás de mi hombro y estaba muy sorprendida y asustada, la entiendo perfectamente.

-Ahora sabes quién soy… tengo que irme, una última cosa Moka-san…todo lo que te dije en el centro comercial es verdad, eres muy hermosa, de eso no lo dudes nunca.

Me eleve un poco pero…

-¡Llévame contigo!-Moka-san estaba abrazándome fuertemente por la espalda.

-Ya sabes quién soy… debes tenerme miedo ahora, Moka-san déjame ir.

-No…es verdad me asuste un poco, pero… recordé lo de hoy, eres alguien bueno y amable, no creo que seas el que hizo eso o ¿sí?...vi las fotos que diste en la tienda, en ese momento no las reconocí pero ahora que lo pienso bien eran las mujeres de la reunión… ¿Para qué quieres ropa para personas que están muertas?

Es muy atenta.

 _-[Llévatela, si la dejas puede filtrar esa información]_

Que estúpido que soy, baje la guardia completamente.

Ahora tengo que llevármela.

-… ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

-Bueno…yo… ¡Tu sangre es muy deliciosa! Y…y si no me llevas le contare a mi padre sobre las líderes.-Muy sonrojada me dice.

Esto sí que es irónico, el día de ayer estaba pensando en chantajear a las chicas para que se queden, aunque con Sera-chan si lo hice…y ahora me chantajean para que me lleve a una chica.

-Pero y tu padre…. No creo que vaya a dejar que desparezcas así como así, o le digas que vas a unirte a la Brigada.

Moka-san puso una mirada pensativa, bien, si lo piensa mejor no va a seguir con la estupidez de querer ir conmigo.

-Ya se…tu, ¡Me vas a secuestrar!

.

.

.

Esto debe ser un maldito record, en menos de una semana ya secuestro a ocho mujeres incluida Moka-san.

Aunque no me quejo ya que todas son muy hermosas.

No sé cómo mierdas termine de esta forma.

Estoy en un departamento de la ciudad de New York con una vampiresa destrozando su departamento.

-¿Por qué rompes todo?

-Me estas secuestrando, debemos hacerlo lo más real posible…

-Ya veo…-solamente pude hacer una sonrisa amarga.

 _-[AJAJAJAJA, Ya quiero ver como la ángel caido te cuelga de los huevos]_

Pinche lagartija solo cuando te conviene sales con tus cosas.

-Ya está listo Issei.

-Qué más da….por cierto, ¿Cómo te enteraste lo de la reunión?

-Mi padre me llamo el día que paso eso y me lo conto…solo me dijo cuál era tu nombre, pero no vi una foto tuya, solo la de las mujeres que "mataste"…él me dijo que tuviese cuidado.

-No quiero ni pensar en que hará tu padre si algún día me encuentra…secuestrar a su hija, de seguro va a estar hecho una furia.

-No pasa nada…yo no dejare que te haga nada.

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Moka-san me vio asombrada y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Te ves muy fuerte Issei.

-Gracias…-Me acerque a ella y la cargue al estilo princesa.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada y me abrazaba por el cuello.

Por cierto no tengo el caso puesto para que ella pueda ver mi cara.

Salimos por la ventana dejando una nota que decía:

 _Me llevo a la sexi vampiresa._

 _Shuzen Issa no se tome la molestia de buscarla, el dragón va a cuidarla._

 _Att. Hyodou Issei_

Me eleve lo más alto que pude y me dirijo a la base.

Detrás se podía ver a la luna que iluminaba el cielo junto con las estrellas.

-Es muy hermoso, Issei, por fin puedo ver el mundo tal y como es.-Moka-san estaba muy feliz con la vista, y me di cuento una cosa con lo que acaba de decir.-Salí de mi casa con el objetivo de conocer mejor el mundo humano…pero no fue lo que esperaba.-decía lo último con una mirada un poco triste.

-Moka-san…te prometo que te mostrare lo bello que es el mundo…aunque no puedo hacerlo por el momento ya que soy la persona más buscada del mundo, pero algún día…curare la herida de tu corazón.

-No importa Issei, me conformo con esta hermosa vista de la noche y que me dejes beber tu sangre.- su hermosa sonrisa me dejo en silencio y contemplando sus lindos ojos.

Su mirada estaba llena de ilusión, se movía en cada momento para poder ver todo el cielo.

Al parecer solo busca escapar de ese lugar que le trae muy malos recuerdos, y no la culpo.

Me voy a encargar de que sea así.

Me siento muy feliz de haberla encontrado y poder ayudarle, siento que si la hubiese dejado, no habría podido estar tranquilo.

Le sonreí y dije…

-Está bien Moka-san, y déjame decirte que la noche es hermosa igual que tú, ahora déjame contarte todo lo que paso….

Ella solamente asintió muy sonrojada, adoro esa expresión en su rostro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Hola, ahora publico este capítulo para incluir a Moka al grupo de Issei.**

 **Debo decir que no pensaba hacerlo hasta que llegue a la parte en donde Rias tiene que ir con Kiba a la ciudadela de los vampiros en Rumania.**

 **En fin, ya está escrito y…la verdad ya quería comenzar en este capítulo con la pelea entre Issei y Cao cao, pero ya nada.**

 **Lo más probable es que tenga el siguiente capítulo para dentro de una semana con el inicio de esa pelea…eso si no pasa algo y termine alargando aún más la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo digan en los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.**

 **Postdata: Perdón por faltas de ortografía**

 **.-** No se me vino a la mente en ese momento lo que tú dices, pensé que se imaginaria a ellos ya que están hablando justamente de que Issei y Kuroka están queriendo tener un hijo. Gracias por tu review.

 **.-** En mi fic ahora mismo Issei ya está a un nivel superior a lo que es en la novela aquí la Triaina es igual de fuerte que la Reina Cardenal Carmesí de las novelas, ya que su poder base se elevó mucho con el entrenamiento con Tannin, pero en la pelea se va a llegar a su nueva transformación. Gracias por tu review.

 **ZeroKaien.- ¿** Rias vs Raynare?...esa pelea llegara a su momento, pero las chicas de la reunión no se van a mostrar por un muuuuuy buen rato, solo una de ellas pero solo va a ayudarlo en la misión que viene por un momento nada más. Gracias por la review.

 **XxREYxX.-** jajajja que bueno que te hay gustado, Gabriel ya no vera con los mismo ojos a Issei…y por lo de Ophis bueno es Ophis y pensaba que era un juego o que estaban "peleando". Gracias por tu review.


	12. Declaraciones

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **DECLARACIONES**

Le conté todo lo que había pasado a Moka-san durante nuestro viaje y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca de la base.

-Entonces… ¿Te haces pasar por un terrorista para proteger a tus amigos?-Moka-san me pregunta con tristeza en su mirada.

-Básicamente…si, no puedo dejar que Rizevim lastime a mis seres queridos, hare lo que sea por ellos.

Como ya habíamos aterrizado y estábamos el uno frente al otro, Moka-san me abrazo fuertemente.

-Mo… ¿Moka-san?-Me puse nervioso ya que estaba pegando sus pechos al mío y no pude evitar pensar en algo lascivo.

-Oye Issei, ¿Yo soy una persona querida para ti?-Me quede impactado a lo que dice Moka-san.

Bueno, acabo de conocerla hace tan solo unas horas…pero creo que sí.

Mis amigo decían que soy muy sentimentalista con las personas y sobre todo con las mujeres, pienso que si algo le pasara a Moka-san…yo no me lo perdonaría, por eso juro que la protegeré.

-Por supuesto Moka-san…yo te hice una promesa y planeo cumplirla a como dé lugar.-Con una sonrisa le dije todo eso y ella respondió de la misma forma.

Durante un momento nos mantuvimos así, hasta que ella se separó y con un gran sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente me dice….

-I…Issei, ¿Ti…tienes no…novia?

¿EH?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Al ver que me quede sin habla ella sigue…

-Te…te dije en el parque que…que me gustas…quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo.-Casi gritando y con mucho valor ella se me declara.

 _-[Te lo dije, en menos de una tarde ya la enamoraste…creo que al ver como la defendiste y todo lo que le dijiste, no sería extraño de que ella se enamore de ti; te ve como su héroe que la rescato del maltrato que recibía.]_

Bueno, si eso es verdad, tengo que responderle con sinceridad por respeto a ella.

-Es complicado…

Ella me miro un poco triste pero no dijo nada.

-En realidad, antes de que todo esto iniciara…yo era un gran pervertido que solo pensaba en tetas todo el día y quería su propio harén…aunque lo sigo haciendo ahora, en fin, gracias a que Raynare me traiciono, yo cree un trauma que me hacía tener miedo de las mujeres…

Moka-san está muy atenta a lo que le estoy diciendo.

-…pero cuando Raynare resucito, algo en mu surgió y volví a enamorarme de ella…sin embargo al mismo tiempo seguía amando a Rias y eso sin contar a las demás chicas…luego de eso llego Kuroka y me enamore de ella; y paso lo mismo contigo Moka-san…yo me enamore de ti también…

Ella quedo impactada a lo que le dije, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y se tapaba su boca con una de sus manos.

-…Actualmente Raynare se autoproclama mi novia y Kuroka, bueno se podría decir que mi es amante…no creo que quieras como pareja a alguien como yo…soy un mujeriego…

Agache la cabeza, no podía ver a Moka-san a los ojos.

De pronto ciento que se acerca nuevamente y me abraza muy fuerte…

-No me importa Issei… yo te quiero y estoy muy agradecida que me dijeras la verdad…

-Pe…pero yo…

-¡Dices que también te enamoraste de mí y eso me hace muy feliz!...en la sociedad de los vampiros no es extraño que tengan harenes, mi padre también lo tiene…no me importaría formar parte del tuyo…

-¿Estas…estas segura Moka-san?

No puedo creer que conocería a alguien que de un momento a otro sea muy importante para mi…son apenas unas horas pero yo no quiero dejarla ir de mi lado.

CHUUUU

Ahora sí, ella me beso en la boca.

Estaba impactado y mis ojos están muy abierto.

Pude ver que lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas…enseguida me deje llevar por el beso y cerré mis ojos yo también.

-¿No que ibas a ver a Rizevim, Issei-kun?

Fue un placer haber tenido mi último beso con esta hermosa vampiresa.

Al parecer Moka-san también se dio cuenta de la voz que me llamaba y se separó de mi muy sonrojada.

Yo me di vuelta y ahí estaba…

Raynare con una mirada sombría y con un aura que le daría miedo al mismísimo Dios.

Por puro instinto empecé a retroceder mientras ella se acercaba a paso lento.

Casi enseguida tropecé con una piedra y caí sobre mi trasero mientras Moka-san… ¿Desapareció?

-Esp…espera Raynare, ¿Dónde está Moka-san?

-Con que Moka es su nombre…no te preocupes por ella, está bien.-Entonces ella la llevo a otro lado.- Y por cierto es Raynare-sama para ti maldito mujeriego traidor.

Al instante que termino de decir eso, una lanza de luz estaba clavada en medio de mis dos piernas que por suerte logre separarlas.

-Pu…puedo explicarlo Raynare…-Ella puso una mirada asesina y otra lanza de luz fue clavada muy cerca de mi junior.-…-¿sama?

-Tienes treinta segundos…o si no…

-¿O si no que?-su voz ya me está asustando.

-Dile adiós a junior…

No puedo ver mi cara pero lo más seguro es que este mas blanca que la de un mimo.

-No lo harías…-Es verdad no la creo capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Tiéntame traidor.-Esa mirada dice que no está bromeando ni un poco.

Me levante un poco temeroso y haciendo uso de mi velocidad ya la tenía cargada en mis brazos al estilo princesa.

-¡Bájame puto traidor!

Raynare forcejeaba y me golpeaba con sus puños en el pecho, pero yo no iba a soltarle.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿estas celosa Rayna-chan?-Me burle de ella al ver que seguía un poco enojada.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-Con su voz orgullosa me dice a la vez que deja de patalear y revira su cara.

-¿No que eres mi novia?...deberías estar celosa si tu novio esta con otra chica o ¿no?-Al terminar de decir eso, ella me ve a los ojos pero estaba con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bésame…

-¿Que? No te escuche Rayna-chan-Fingí no escucharla e insistí en que vuelva a decir eso.

-¡Bésame y te veré si te perdono!-Casi que gritando me dice y su sonrojo aumento mucho.

-Con mucho gusto mi ángel.

Me acerque enseguida a ella y la bese, al inicio fue lento y al poco rato se fue intensificando hasta que la baje de mis brazos y ella estaba de pie frente a mí.

Nos separamos un momento para tomar un poco de aire y al instante ella me jala de la casaca y me vuelve a besar.

Yo estaba comenzando a excitarme y lleve mis manos a sus nalgas y empecé a masajearlas suavemente.

Con un poco de esfuerzo la levante y por la inercia ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas mientras yo la sujetaba de su trasero.

Otra vez nos separamos…

-¿Ves que cuando te dejas someter eres más linda?-Sonriendo le digo, ya que al parecer su enojo ya no estaba.

-Cállate y bésame, imbécil.

Ni corto ni perezoso la volví a besar, esta vez con mucha intensidad desde el inicio; nuestras lenguas batallaban por tener el control sobre el otro.

Era muy excitante tenerla en esta posición, y me dieron ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo…

.

.

.

 **DENTRO DE LA BASE**

-Iseiiii…

Ahora mismo dentro de la base, Moka estaba asustada al ver que fue transportada ahí sin que se diese cuenta y su querido Issei estaba afuera "peleando" con alguien que no sabía quién era.

-No te preocupes por Ise-nya… ¿Quién eres tu-nya?

De pronto Moka escucho una voz detrás de ella y al darse vuelta se encontró con una mujer con una yukata muy ajustada y con unas orejas de gato en su cabeza.

-Soy Moka, Akashiya Moka…

-¿Una vampiresa?...cada vez me sorprende más Ise-nya, no tiene límites ese Dragón…

-¿Cómo te diste cuanta que soy una vampiro?...ni Issei se dio cuenta de ello.

-Soy una especialista en la materia-nya…por cierto mi nombre es Kuroka.

-¿Eres la amante de Issei?-Moka al darse cuenta que se le escapo esa pregunta se tapa la boca con sus dos manos.

-Asi es-nya…si sabes eso, quiere decir que estas en la misma situación-nya.

Una muy sonrojada Moka solamente asiente levemente.

-Bienvenida-nya, si estás aquí entonces vas a quedarte…sígueme, te presentare al resto de chicas-nya.

Una muy nerviosa Moka siguió a Kuroka fuera de la habitación en la que estaban.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el comedor en donde estaban todas las habitantes del lugar sentadas comiendo.

Al ver a Moka, las mujeres se sorprendieron menos Gabriel, la cual estaba todavía divagando en su subconsciente con las imágenes que se imaginó de Issei con Kuroka haciendo el amor.

Al ver que iba con Kuroka se tranquilizaron de inmediato.

-Esta es la nueva novia de Ise-nya, Moka-chan.-Kuroka junto a una muy sonrojada Moka le habla a todas las mujeres que abren sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso…

Todas se miraban las unas a las otras pero no sabían que decir hasta que…

-Hola, soy Serafall…soy la amante de Ise-kun…-Una muy sonrojada Serafall lo decía con un tono de broma.

Pero las demás no lo tomaron como tal sino que si antes estaban muy sorprendidas, pues ahora estaban a punto de caer de sus sillas por su asombro.

 _-¿Cómo que su amante esposa?... Issei no dijo nada de ella, solo hablo de Kuroka-san._ -Pensaba una muy impactada Moka.

-Con que con esas estamos…Hola yo soy Yasaka y soy la esposa de Ise-kun, por cierto ella es mi hija Kunou…

-¿Issei tiene una hija?...- Una derrotada Moka cayó al suelo de rodillas, ya que pensó que creyó que la pequeña Kunou era la hija de Issei

..

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

Luego de tener un "rapidito" con Raynare, ingresamos juntos a la base para poder presentar a Moka-san.

-Con que con esas estamos…Hola yo soy Yasaka y soy la esposa de Ise-kun, por cierto ella es mi hija Kunou…

¿EH?

¿Cómo es eso de esposa?

¿Y cómo puede decir algo que puede causar un malentendido?

-¿Issei tiene una hija?...- Pude ver como Moka-san cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Entonces entre rápidamente al comedor seguido por Raynare.

-Ya no las molesten…-Me acerque a Moka-san haciendo que y todas me vieron un poco sorprendidas excepto por Gabriel-san que está muy sonrojada y no me dirige la mirada.

-Ufufu, Ise-kun solo queríamos jugarle una broma a Moka-chan.-Yasaka-san se acerca y le extiende la mano.

Moka-san acepta y se levanta con la ayuda de Yasaka-san.

-Perdón Moka-chan…-Yasaka-san acerca su boca al oído de Moka-san y le dice.-…sin embargo si soy una candidata en su harén…

Nadie más a excepción de mí y Moka-san escucho eso, de inmediato Yasaka-san se va a su asiento y yo solamente pude hacer una sonrisa falsa.

Moka-san se da la vuelta e inflando sus mejillas con los ojos llorosos me toma de mis mejillas y las estira con mucha fuerza…

Creo que me lo merezco…

Luego de que todas rieran al ver la reacción de Moka-san, ella me sujeta de mi brazo derecho y apega su cabeza a mi hombro.

A continuación todas terminaron de presentarse y me senté a la mesa con Raynare y Moka-san cada una a un lado y Ophis que salió de la nada se sentó sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué quería Rizevim?-Extrañamente Aelin-san me pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Bueno, solo confirmar que paso en Kyoto y hablar sobre la misión de asesinarlas a ustedes, y….

-Te envió a otra misión.-Brunilda-san dice y yo solamente asiento.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?-Penemue me habla mientras sigue fumando su pipa.

-En resumen quiere que me deshaga de la fracción de héroes y le quite el poder del infinito a Ophis.

Todas sin excepción me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Co…como planeas hacer eso, Ise-kun?-Serafall-sama muy sorprendida me pregunta.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que Rizevim no sabe que Ophis está conmigo, el cree que va a ir a la residencia Hyodou con la ayuda del Hakuryuukou, Vali…

Le fay levanta su mano y me dice…

-Ahora que lo dice Issei-sama, Vali-sama se comunicó el día de hoy con nosotras y dijo que tiene una misión para Kuroka-sama y para mí…

-¿De qué es la misión Le fay?-Aelin muy seria le pregunta.

-Según lo que me dijo Vali-sama, quiere que lo ayudemos a buscar a Ophis-sama…al parecer ya se enteró de lo que quieren hacer con el poder del infinito…no le dije nada de que Ophis-sama este aquí-Informa Le fay.

-Bien hecho Le fay, entonces ni Vali sabe que Ophis está aquí….ahora lo más importante es no dejar que la Fracción de Héroes consiga el poder del Infinito…Le fay comunícate con Vali, quiero hablar con él, que solo me vea a Ophis y a mí por favor.

-A la orden Issei-sama.

De inmediato Le fay empezó a crear un círculo mágico y al poco rato apareció en un holograma Vali.

- _ **Hyodou Issei… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés colaborando con Le fay y Kuroka?**_ -Con una sonrisa desafiante me dice.

-También es un gusto volver a verte…en fin, al parecer ya estás enterado sobre lo que planea la Fracción de Héroes.

 _ **-Así es…es un problema que logren quitarle su poder a Ophis, la llevo buscando y no la encuentro…**_

Como Ophis es bajita no la puede ver que está sentada en mis piernas.

Con mis manos la tome de la cintura y la levante hasta que pueda vernos Vali.

-Aquí esta, yo tengo a la loli suprema…

Vali se sorprendió mucho al verla.

 _ **-Digno de mi rival, con un paso delante de todos…si está contigo no hay problema, de esa forma no van a encontrarle.**_

-Bueno, no pienso que se vayan a rendir tan fácilmente… según mi jefe puede que vayan a atacar a mi casa.

 _ **-¿Tu jefe?...-**_ Frunció su seño en señal de sospecha _ **.-…bueno, no importa….pero que te importa a ti el grupo Gremory, ¿No los habías abandonado?-**_ Sin duda su mente aguda está saliendo a flote. __

-Es complicado… lo que quiero decir es que tengo un plan.

 _ **-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**_

-¿Acaso no quieres enfrentarte a True Longinos, Vali?...Pensé que te gustaban los desafíos.-Empecé a provocarlo para que colaborara conmigo.

Durante un momento se mantuvo pensado y no decía nada…lo más probable es que acepte este reto.

 _ **-Te escucho…**_

-Bueno, estuve pensando en usar a un clon de Ophis como señuelo…ya que no se puede detectar su poder a menos que ella se haga notar, podemos hacer un cuerpo con la apariencia de Ophis…

Vali me quedo viendo muy sorprendido como si no pudiese creer lo que digo…espera las chicas también me ven de la misma forma.

¿Tan Idiota creen que soy?

-Me ofende que me veas de esa forma, en fin… enviare a Ophis con Kuroka y Le fay a mi casa…cuando los Héroes ataquen ellas nos invocaran a ti y a mí, que dices…Los Dos Dragones Celestiales nuevamente en una alianza para eliminar a un enemigo en común.

Vali hizo una gran sonrisa desafiante y responde.

 _ **-Sera divertido acabar con esos tipos, cuanta conmigo.**_ -Cuando termino de decir eso, desapareció.

No creí que fuese tan fácil convencerlo para que colabore.

-Kuroka, Le fay…les encargo hacer el clon de Ophis por favor.

-Entendido Issei-sama.

-Vas a tener que recompensarme por eso-nya.-Kuroka como se acerca y me muerde la oreja.-Necesito algo del poder de Ophis como base.

-Claro que lo hare…Ophis ya escuchaste el plan… ¿podrías darle algo de tu energía?

-Si Ise me lo pide se lo daré.-Al instante en su mano se empezó a condensar una energía negra que poco a poco tomo la forma de una serpiente.- Toma gata.

Kuroka con mucha precaución la toma y junto con Le fay se retiran del comedor.

Después de eso cada una se retira a sus habitaciones, dejándome a mí junto con Moka-san y Raynare la cual me seguía mirando un poco enfadada.

-Raynare-san, ¿Sigue enojada con Issei?

Moka-san está muy nerviosa y temerosa le pregunta a Raynare.

-¡¿Qué novia no estaría enojada si su novio cada que sale de la casa regresa con una mujer nueva?!

Moka-san se sorprende un poco por lo que dice Raynare.

-JEJEJEJE, bueno perdón por eso…ahora Raynare voy a pedirte que te lleves bien con Moka-san, después de todo ahora ella también es mi novia.

 _-[Compañero ha sido un placer acompañarte durante tu corta vida]_

JAJAJAJA, no pasa nada Draig…ella dijo que ya me per…

Mierda, otra vez está expulsando una aura que da miedo.

-Ray…Raynare, dijiste que me perdonabas.

-¡Dije que vería si lo hago, yo nunca dije que lo haría!

-Mo…Moka-san, ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Raynare?-Es mejor mantenerla alejada para no ponerla en peligro.

-En…entendido.

Con mi dedo temblando le señale la última habitación vacía que había en la base y Moka-san se fue ahí.

-Vamos afuera Raynare.

Ella solamente me siguió detrás, voy a aprovechar este momento para darle su regalo.

Cuando salimos se podía ver una hermosa luna, en el firmamento.

Sin que se diera cuenta por mi espalda abrí el espacio en donde tenía todos los regalos y saque el de Raynare.

-¿Por qué sigues enojada conmigo?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?…-Ella puso una mirada triste mientras veía el horizonte.

-Si no me lo dices, no lo sabré…sabes muy bien que soy un idiota para estas cosas.

-Tú no me quieres ¿verdad?... ¿Cómo podrías querer a la persona que te mato?...Solo estás conmigo por lastima, ya tienes novia y Kuroka también está…

¿Sique con eso?

Rara vez se sincera conmigo y me dice lo que siente.

Tengo que responder a sus sentimientos.

A Moka-san le dije que estoy enamorado de Raynare, creo que es necesario decírselo a Raynare…

-No sé cómo, pero…me enamore de ti idiota… y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hice, cada vez que lo hago pienso que me vas a abandonar…no quie…

Antes de que siguiera hablando la bese, pude ver que se sorprendió mucho pero se dejó llevar enseguida.

-No sé si el idiota eres tú o yo…Yo también te quiero Raynare, hagámoslo oficial… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mientras le decía eso, le puse el collar que le compre que tiene una cadena de color plateado y en el centro unas alas de ángel de color negro.

Con su mano temblando toco el collar y una lágrima recorrió por su rostro.

La abrasé y nos mantuvimos así durante un rato…

-Acepto…aunque nunca terminamos idiota, recuerda que sigues siendo mío…dejare que tengas a otras, después de todo no puedo evitar eso.

Su actitud habitual regreso.

-Entendido…es raro verte tan sentimentalista, ¿acaso te llego el periodo?

Normalmente siempre me burlo de ella con este tipo de cosas…

-Ahora que lo dices-Con un dedo en su barbilla fingía pensar-…no me ha llegado desde que tú y yo lo hacemos, ¿Cómo se llamara nuestro hijo, Ise?

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

No, eso no puede ser posible.

Con una sonrisa triunfante se marchó y yo me quede ahí de pie sin mover ni un solo musculo.

Es una broma ¿verdad?

Me quede petrificado durante un buen rato en ese lugar hasta que…

\- Issei-sama, es hora de que vaya a dormir.

-Ah, Le fay…si, ya voy.

-Issei-sama, ¿Qué le dijo a Raynare-sama, que está muy feliz?

-Bueno…formalice mi relación con ella.

-Ya veo…felicidades Issei-sama.

Fue casi imperceptible pero pude ver que se veía un poco triste.

-¿Pasa algo Le fay?...te veo algo afligida.

-No…no es nada Issei-sama, la verdad es que…-Ella se quedó callada y al parecer estaba pensando n que decir.-… ¿Qué piensa de mí, Issei-sama?-Un poco sonrojada me dice.

Mmmmmh,

¿Qué pienso de ella?...Bueno, creo que es una chica asombrosa; desde que ha estado conmigo me ayudado muchísimo y no ha pedido nada a cambio…si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo no estuviera aquí.

-Pienso que eres una mujer increíble Le fay…tienes un gran corazón y estaré eternamente agradecido por ayudarme, eres una amiga muy importante para mí.

Cuando termine de decir eso, su ánimo cayó en picada y mostraba una mirada muy triste.

-¿Amigos?...Issei-sama, y como mujer ¿Qué impresión doy en usted?-Pude ver como pequeñas lagrimas se forman en sus ojos.

 _\- [JAJAJAJA, creo que no hay necesidad de decir hacia dónde va esta conversación…]_

Lo se Draig, pero ¿Qué debo hacer?

No creo que sea justo para ella, el estar conmigo de esa forma.

 _-[¡Afróntalo como un hombre!...en parte no es culpa tuya de que la maga se enamorara de ti, pero tienes que hacerte responsable…]_

Pocas veces Draig se mete en mi vida personal, pero cuando me da algún consejo… lo mejor que puedo hacer es hacerle caso.

-Per…perdón Issei-sama, no… quería incomodarlo.-En apenas un susurro dice Le fay me dice y se da vuelta y camina rápidamente.

¡Espera!...Le fay estaba llorando, no puedo dejarla así.

Corrí rápidamente a donde ella estaba y la abrace fuerte mente por la espalda.

-I…Issei…sama.

Está muy sorprendida por lo que hago y se nota en su voz.

-Perdóname Le fay, no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos…soy un idiota.

Ella se da vuelta y con su puño me golpea suavemente en mi pecho.

-…Lo es, siento lastima por sus novias…pero, yo también quiero ser una…nunca había sentido esto, al principio tenía una gran admiración por usted; pero con el paso del tiempo sentía celos de Kuroka-sama y Raynare-sama…

Le fay seguía llorando en mi pecho, yo solo pude seguir abrazándola…creo que es buen momento para darle su regalo y decirle lo que siento por ella.

Cuando venía corriendo ya tenía listo el brazalete con formas de estrellas de color dorado que compre en la tarde.

Me separe un poco de ella y le tome su mano derecha que temblaba levemente, saque el Brazalete de mi bolsillo y se lo puse.

-Sé que no soy el mejor, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi maga personal por el resto de tu vida? Y eso incluye ser mi novia.

Le fay muy sorprendida me abraza y viéndome muy feliz me dice…

-¡Claro que acepto!...Issei-sama estaría muy feliz de poder ser su novia.

-¿Estas segura?...sabes muy bien que tienes que "compartirme".

-Siempre y cuando tenga tiempo para mí, seré muy feliz de serlo.

-Me haces muy feliz Le fay…

Le quite su sombrero y la bese en la frente.

Cuando estaba separándome me tomo de mi chaqueta y me jalo hasta estar a su altura.

Se acercó lentamente y yo también me deje llevar y nos besamos.

Fue un beso lento y corto, nada apasionado; solamente cargado con sentimientos.

Cuando nos separamos, Le fay estaba muy sonrojada y agacha su cabeza.

Le tome de su mentón e hice que levantara la mirada.

-I…Issei-sama…-Con un dedo en sus labios hice que se callara.

-Dime "Ise", ahora somos novios.

Muy alegre asiente enérgicamente y me abraza.

 _-[Bien hecho compañero…vas por buen camino tres novias en un día, como hombre te has ganado mi respeto.]_

¿Gracias?

 _-[Dejando a tu harén de lado...tengo algo muy importante que decirte, dudo que te hayas dado cuenta pero la maldición de la Boosted Gear ya no te está afectando como antes…sin embargo no puedes descuidarte, debes hacerte más fuerte para lograr tu objetivo]_

Eso es una buena noticia.

No te preocupes Draig, sin duda me hare más fuerte.

Ahora tengo aún más razones para hacerlo y estoy abrazando a una de ellas.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos Le fay?

-Sí, Ise.-Con una enorme sonrisa causa que me sonroje un poco al ver lo linda que se ve.

Luego de eso entramos juntos a la base y pude ver que ya nadie se encontraba, al parecer fueron todas a dormir.

-Hasta mañana Ise.-Le fay se despide y se va a su habitación.

Ufff

Este sí que fue un día algo pesado, pero es mejor que andar solo peleando.

Mejor iré a ver como esta Moka-san.

TOC

Espere a que respondiera, según mi propia experiencia, si entrase sin golpear es muy probable que se esté cambiando como ha ocurrido TODAS las veces con Akeno-san.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿ya habrá despertado?

Estoy más que seguro que pudo escuchar lo que le dije…espero y me haga caso, aunque lo dudo.

La próxima vez que nos veamos va a ser más difícil tratar con ella.

Todavía se me viene a la mente como me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba para no dejarme ir.

-Issei…Issei, ¡Issei! ...

-Ah Moka-san…hola.-Parece que me quede nadando en mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estas llorando Issei?

¿Eh?

Lleve mi mano derecha a mi mejilla y efectivamente tenia lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

-Ah, no es nada.-Con la manga de mi chaqueta trate de secar mis lágrimas.

-¿Seguro?...puedes hablar conmigo si es que quieres.-Moka-san se preocupa por mí, que linda.

-No te preocupes…mejor dime ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

Ella me miró fijamente pero al final no quiso indagar más en el asunto y me responde…

-Es muy lindo y me gusta mucho la habitación, pero si me lleve un gran susto por lo de Kunou-chan…

-Me disculpo por ellas…bueno, solo quería saber cómo estás y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, mi habitación es la de allá…

-Está bien y pude ver que Raynare-san ya recibió su regalo, pude ver que estaba muy feliz cuando bajo ella sola…

-jajaja si, así es…-Sonreí nerviosamente, tengo que confirmar si lo que me dijo es verdad.-…Hasta mañana.

Me despedí con un beso en la frente y Moka-san con una sonrisa entro nuevamente a su cuarto.

Ahora tengo que darles sus regalas a las princesas secuestradas.

Me fui nuevamente al comedor y saque todos los paquetes que tenía en el espacio mágico.

En total quedan ocho, pero uno es de Kuroka.

Mierda, ahora… ¿para quién es cada regalo?

Maldición, olvide preguntar a la señorita que me atendió.

Estuve viendo los paquetes sin saber que hacer hasta que me di cuenta que cada uno tenía pegado las fotos de ellas.

Ufff, de la que me salve.

Conseguí una hoja y en cada paquete fui pegando el nombre de cada una de las princesas secuestradas.

Es mejor dejárselos en la puerta como un regalo sorpresa envés de dárselos personalmente.

El que no tenía ninguna foto supongo es el de Kunou, en el puse un mensaje el cual dice:

" _De parte del malvado Dragón para la niña más linda del mundo"_

-No sabía que eres un pedófilo Ise-nya…-Mi gatita abiertamente se burla de mí.

Me di vuelta y mira fijamente sus pechos.

-Kuroka…si lo fuera esos melones que tienes no me tendrían embobado ahora mismo.

Se sonrojo un poco y se tapó con sus manos sus senos.

-¿Acaso mi gatita esta avergonzada?

-Cualquiera se incomodaría con esa mirada de depredador que tienes-nya… ¿Qué son todos esos regalos-nya?

-Son para las chicas, en el camino de regreso me detuve a comprarles algo de ropa…

-¿Cuál es mío-nya?-Muy curiosa se puso a buscar su nombre en los paquetes, por suerte eh guardado el suyo en mi bolsillo.

-Para ti no hay, fuiste muy traviesa mi gatita…es tu castigo.

-¿Eeh?...pero bien que lo disfrutaste-nya, igual me conformo con "este" paquete.

Seductoramente se acerca y con su mano me soba levemente la entrepierna.

Más tarde le daré su regalo.

-Es todo tuyo, pero ahora ayúdame viendo si están durmiendo…quiero dejarles los regalos en sus habitaciones sin que se den cuenta.

Apenas termine decir eso, se dio vuelta y sus ojos felinos brillaron levemente.

-Todas duermen-nya.

-Gracias, ya vuelvo….espérame aquí quiero hablar contigo.

Tome todos los regalos y muy sigilosamente fui dejando los regalos en las habitaciones de las chicas.

Apenas me tomo dos minutos el hacerlo y además pude confirmar que Penemue duerme desnuda.

Nueva toma agregada para mi nueva colección.

Apenas me tomo tres minutos el repartir los regalos y regrese a la sala común.

Ahí se encontraba Kuroka sentada en el sillón.

Me acerque y me senté a su lado.

Con mi mano derecha rodee su cuerpo y la abrace, Kuroka solamente apego su cabeza en mi pecho.

Yo le acariciaba su cabeza y ella ronroneaba suavemente, es muy hermosa y siempre le gusta que la mime.

-Kuroka, ¿Terminaron con el clon?

-Sí, fue un poco difícil pero lo conseguimos-nya…

-Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte…

-¿Qué te parece si comienzas con mi regalo-nya?-Con una sonrisa triunfante me dice.

-Con que te diste cuenta…no sé por qué no me sorprende, cierra los ojos.

Ella me hizo caso al instante, me levante y me puse detrás de ella.

Saque la caja de mi bolsillo y le puse el collar de cadena dorada y con un gato con ojos dorados.

Apenas lo vi se me vino a la mente la imagen de Kuroka.

Creo que le quedara perfecto.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos mi gatita.

Apenas los abrió dirigió su mirada a su cuello y con una enorme sonrisa me dice…

-¡Gracias Ise-nya!...Eres el mejor.

Me abraza fuertemente y sus colas se mueven enérgicamente de lado a lado, no pensé que le fuera a gustar tanto.

-Qué bueno que te guste, era eso o comprarte una funda de comida para gato.-No pude evitar burlarme de ella.

AUCH.

Me masco en el cuello, es la segunda vez que lo hacen en este día.

-Idiota, te gusta matar los buenos momentos-nya.

-JAJAJA no pude evitarlo, por algo eres mi gatita.

Le tome de su mentón y la besé.

Pude ver que se molestó un poco, ya que me hundía sus garras en mi espalda.

Yo le sujete con fuerza su cabeza para que no se separara, al poco tiempo dejo de forcejear y seguía el ritmo del beso que era muy apasionado con nuestras lenguas unidas.

Yo bajaba mis manos lentamente y empecé a sobar suavemente su trasero, y poco a poco fui subiendo su kimono para acariciar directamente sus bien formadas nalgas.

A los dos minutos nos separamos y un hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas.

Ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos felinos dorados, y un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

-Sa…sabes te quiero mucho Ise-nya, no pensé que me enamoraría de ti…

Se veía hermosa, incluso sus orejas de gato están bajadas demostrando que está muy avergonzada, lo cual es muy raro en ella.

Ahora mismo soy hombre más feliz del mundo, cuatro bellísimas mujeres me dicen que me quieren…ni en mis mejores sueños eso había pasado.

Quisiera que estos días felices duraran para siempre.

-Yo…yo también te quiero Kuroka…

Ella reflejo una hermosa sonrisa, pero de inmediato cambio a la típica sonrisa pícara que suele tener sumándole su mirada astuta.

-Ahora, si ya tienes tres novias… ¿Yo que soy-nya?

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Entiendo que la cara de felicidad que tenía Rayna-chan por algo-nya… y Le fay-chan me dijo que se declararía a ti el día de hoy y a juzgar por su sonrisa le fue bien-nya.

-jejeje…pues te propongo seguir siendo mi amante, es más divertido así…-Mientras le digo, con mi mano le alzaba la pierna y hacia que rodease mi cuerpo, y la arrimaba contra la pared.

-Acepto-nya… pero tendrás que hacerme el amor ahora mismo en este lugar-nya, tenemos un hijo pendiente-nya…-Con su mirada seductora y con su mano acariciando mi entrepierna.

-Vivo para complacerte…

Apenas termine decir eso, le quite la parte superior de su kimono dejando sus senos al aire.

Con una mano masajeaba el derecho y el izquierdo lo chupaba y mordisqueaba suavemente…

-…ummm ¡Que rico!, Pare…ces un bebe-nya… ¡Bésame!

Enseguida me hacer que a su boca y nos besamos apasionadamente mientras seguía masajeando su seno.

Debido a la excitación Kuroka estaba moviendo sus caderas, eso fue suficiente para que mi junior se puso al cien por ciento.

-…ya se te puso dura-nya

Ella acariciaba mi junior por sobre mi pantalón.

Bajo su pierna que tenía rodeado mi cuerpo y yo seguí besándola mientras bajaba lentamente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, deteniéndome un momento en sus senos…

-HOY NO VAN A HACER SUS COCHINADAS, Y NO DEJARME DORMIR DE NUEVO.

¿EH?

Pude sentir una intensa aura asesina en mi espalda que va dirigida exclusivamente a mí.

Kuroka que mira sobre mi hombro dice…

-¿Celosa Aelin-chan?...Si quiere puedes unirte a la diversión-nya.

¿Es Aelin-san?

Mecánicamente me di vuelta y pude ver que estaba de pie con sus manos en la cintura y estaba claramente enojada.

De todas las chicas tenía que ser justamente la que es más difícil de tratar.

-Me…me disculpo Aelin-san, no queríamos molestar.

Ella me envió una mirada asesina pero no decía nada.

Un poco asustado tome el kimono de Kuroka y se lo puse nuevamente.

Que mala suerte, y yo que estaba muy excitado; mi erección se fue de paseo al ver que seguía muy enojada.

-Kuroka ve al cuarto…al rato te alcanzo.

Kuroka meneando sus caderas y sus colas moviéndose de lado a lado se fue sin decir nada.

-Perdón Aelin-san…Hasta mañana.

Agite mi mano para despedirme pero al parecer ella no iba a dejar irme así nomás.

-¡Quieto ahí imbécil!...Ni se te ocurra ir a ese cuarto.

Su aura se elevó aún más, daba miedo; claramente se sentía su gran poder…no por nada es la elfo más poderosa.

-¿Entonces donde dormiré?

-Lárgate a dormir afuera…

Eso es muy cruel, bueno hoy no tengo sexo.

Ya que tenemos un trato, tengo que hacerle caso.

Sin decir nada me dirijo a la salida y me voy afuera.

Cuando llegue afuera me senté en la arena y me quede mirando al horizonte viendo como el agua iba y venía.

Con la luna y las estrellas que seguían adornando el firmamento.

También podía sentir la suave brisa que acariciaba mi rostro.

Estuve en esta posición más o menos por cinco minutos cuando de pronto siento una presencia detrás de mí.

¿Por qué me siguió acá?

Antes de que me diese vuelta sentí como algo se dirigía directamente a mí.

Rodé por el suelo para esquivarlo pero el ataque no paro y seguía intentando darme en mi cuerpo.

Pude ver que era una esfera de energía que me seguía.

-¡Boosted Gear!

Active mi guantelete y detuve el ataque con él.

Sin embargo cuando choco, hubo una explosión que me mando a volar unos metros…

-¡¿Qué te pasa Aelin-san…Por qué me atacas?!

Ella estaba de pie y me miraba muy seria pero no me respondió…

Esta va a ser una LAAAARGA noche.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí va otro capítulo más.**

 **Quise hacer este capítulo para mostrar los sentimientos de Issei para con las chicas, y dejar una relación ya estable con ellas.**

 **¿Por qué creen que Aelin ataco a Issei?**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo digan en los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.**

 **Postdata: Perdón por faltas de ortografía**

 **Leo2131.-** Aelin caerá tarde o temprano, y como se librara…pasara algo inesperado que no estaba en los planes de ninguno. Gracias por tu review amigo.

 **.-** Sobre power-up de Raynare el usar un sacred gear es muy interesante, voy a ver como lo pongo… pero de momento no saldrá a pelear y con Issei usando magia, no lo creo; su estilo de pelea no le va para nada…y mejorara sus artes marciales obviamente. Gracias por review.

 **Eddywaar.-** Gracias por tu review amigo.

 **ZeruXT.-** Todavía estoy pensando en cómo hacer para que se desate el poder de la Moka interna…quizás lo haga como en el manga. Gracias por tu review.

 **XxREYxX.-** Gracias por tu review amigo.

 **Francohf21.-** Gracias amigo.

 **Wolf1990.-** Aquí esta amigo, espero te guste.

 **Escarlatarol.-** Issei va a tener que madurar si o si y no va a ser nada sencillo. Gracias por tu review y también pienso que el papa de Lala es todo un badass, y en el manga lo demostró, y Alucard es increíble la pelea que hay en el manga de Rosario…una de las mejores.


	13. Visitante Inesperado

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **VISITANTE INESPERADO**

-¡¿Qué te pasa Aelin-san…Por qué me atacas?!

Ella estaba de pie y me miraba muy seria pero no me respondió…

Esta va a ser una LAAAARGA noche.

Aelin-san no me responde y puedo ver que en sus manos se empieza a formar dos esferas de luz.

Puedo sentir un gran poder proviniendo de aquellas esferas.

De pronto puedo ver que empieza a elevarse en el aire.

¿Cómo carajos es que vuela si no tiene alas?

 _-[Fijate en sus pies compañero]_

Agudice mi mirada y efectivamente en sus pies se podía ver unas luces que parecían polvo dorado.

-¡Pelea mocoso!

¿Para qué quiere pelear?

Sin darme tiempo a responder lanza sus ataques a gran velocidad.

Al igual que el primear ataque los esquive…pero me seguían de igual forma.

¡Mierda!

Si los recibo lo más seguro es que exploten como el primero.

Me mantuve corriendo tratando de que no me alcanzasen los ataques.

Vi por encima de mi hombro y podía ver como Aelin-san movía sus manos.

Ya veo, con que así es como controla sus ataques, de alguna forma me recuerda a los ataques que hace Sirzechs-sama cuando me enfrente a él.

No puedo pelear con ella, siempre uso mis técnicas pervertidas cuando peleo con una mujer, sin embargo si lo hago con ella…lo más seguro es que me mate.

Lo primero será deshacerme de estos ataques.

Me di vuelta y con mi guantelete ya tenía cargado algo de energía.

-¡Dragón shoot!

Dispare mi poder y colisiono con sus ataques y levanto mucha arena y se formó algo de humo.

Pero sin que me de cuanta ella corta a través de esa nube de humo y se dirige con una espada formada de luz directo a cortarme.

Maldición esto va a doler.

Sin contemplaciones ella agita esa espada y corta mi abdomen.

Por suerte pude hacerme un poco atrás o hubiese sido una herida grave.

Pero de pronto siento que mi energía se debilita mucho.

-¿Qué…que fue…ese ataque?

-¡Idiota!...debes saber que la luz es mala para los demonios, no solo los ángeles pueden usarla.-Se nota que Aelin-san está un poco enojada.- ¡Pelea en serio o voy a matarte!

-Pe…pero no puedo pelear con usted Aeli…

PAM!

Me da una fuerte patada y me manda a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Es demasiado poderosa.

Pero…para que carajos quiere pelear.

¿Sera que ya se cano de estar aquí y quiere irse?

Aun si ese fuese el caso, no habría necesidad de esto…

 _-[Pelea…algo me dice que si no lo haces va a enojarse aún más]_

Entendido Draig.

Me puse de pie con algo de esfuerzo, mientras me sostenía mi herida con una mano… por suerte ya no sangra pero me duele mucho.

Ella seguía con su espada de luz en su mano…

-¡Ascalon!- La espada salió de la Boosted Gear y la tomé con mi mano derecha…mi dominio de la espada es malo, pero es más efectivo pelear con una espada.

Pude ver que Aelin-san se sorprendió un poco al ver mi espada.

-Una espada asesina de dragones en manos de uno…es muy irónico.-Ella cambia su postura y se pone en guardia cuando termina de hablar.

Su postura no tiene ni una abertura, a diferencia de Kiba en la que si podía atacar de algún modo.

Bueno que más da, ataquemos.

Corrí a donde Aelin-san que me esperaba.

Salte en el aire y con una estocada descendente trate de impactarle, sin embargo ella con un simple movimiento se defendió y me aparto a un lado.

Penas me pude recuperar y ella ya me atacaba con una estocada horizontal.

Me agache con las justas y le ataque de frente pero…

Pude sentir un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y caí al suelo.

Levante mi mirada y pude ver que sostenía un enorme mazo en su mano.

¿De dónde demonios lo sacó?

-Mi poder tomar la forma que yo quiera.

-¿Cómo excalibur…mimic?-No pude evitar compararla con ella al final Irina podía cambiarla a la forma que quería.

-Algo así… Tu uso de la espada apesta.

Eso ya lo sé, nuevamente me puse de pie y puse mi guardia en alto.

Ella cambio la forma del mazo nuevamente al de una espada.

 _Promoción Caballero._

Cambie mis piezas mentalmente.

Me desplace lo más rápido que pude y aparecí a su lado.

Ella apenas pudo reaccionar y estaba muy sorprendida por mi despliegue de velocidad.

Yo atacaba rápido pero ella si podía defenderse, aunque la estaba haciendo esforzar mucho.

Al final chocamos espadas y nos mantuvimos un rato de esa forma.

Pero de pronto veo como su espada brilla y siento que se alarga, yo apenas y puedo esquivarla ya que iba dirigida a mi hombro.

Me separe de ella y nos quedamos a diez metros de distancia entre el uno y el otro.

-Es...eso está…mejor.- Pude ver que ya está cansada.

-Es hora de terminar con esto Aelin-san.

Pude ver que su lanza ganaba brillo y se hacía más gruesa.

Estaba acumulando poder en la lanza.

Voy a usar la técnica que estuve practicando hace tiempo.

Draig ayúdame con la mano derecha.

 _\- [A la orden]_

En mi mano derecha se materializo la Boosted Gear, ahora tengo el guantelete en mis dos manos. 

Hice desaparecer a Ascalon y empecé a cargar mis Dragón shoot uno en cada mano.

Al parecer el ataque de Aelin-san ya estaba listo, la lanza desprendía pequeños rayos y estaba lista para lanzarla.

\- [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Aumente la fuerza de mis ataques y ya los tenia listos.

-¡Lanza del Relámpago!

-¡Dragón Shoot!

Atacamos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo yo solo lance en que tenía en mi mano derecha y lo lancé inclinado hacia el suelo.

Espere a cuando estén a punto de encontrarse…

-¡Dobla!

Realice un movimiento con mi mano derecha y mi ataque se desvió hacia arriba, colisiono con la lanza de Aelin-san.

Sin embargo su ataque era muy poderoso y no pude desviarlo como quería, sin embargo es suficiente.

-¡Dragón Shoot!

Ahora lance el que tenía en mi mano izquierda y choco con la lanza y la destruyo creando una gran explosión

Se creó una gran capa de humo pero antes de que perdiese mi visión pude ver que siguió de largo directo a Aelin-san que estaba muy sorprendida y no podía defenderse.

Mierda, eso puede dañarla mucho.

Espero no sea muy tarde.

-¡Dobla!

Apenas y pude desviar el ataque y se fue en dirección al cielo.

Ufff, que suerte que no le dio.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, la herida empezó a dolerme aún más…al parecer la adrenalina de la pelea hizo que me olvidase de ella.

De entre el humo puedo ver que Aelin-san nuevamente corta a través de él y con su espada me apunta directo a mi cuello.

¿No había terminado ya?

-¡¿Po que desviaste tu ataque?!-Podía notar que estaba muy enojada, sin duda alguna jamás podré entenderla.

-Bu…bueno, pensé que podría las…lastimarle.

Su espada se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello pero al poco rato se desvaneció y Aelin-san se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por…por qué peleo conmigo?-Necesito saber sus razones.

-Quería conocer tus habilidades…

-Con que de eso se trataba, ya…ya me había asustado un poco.-Me rasque la cabeza un poco nervioso.

Ella me miraba fijamente y empieza a hablar.

-Me decepcionas mocoso…subestimas a tu oponente y no peleas con todo o ¿me discriminas por ser mujer?-Muy seriamente me dice

-Para nada Aelin-san… acabo de darme cuenta claramente que usted tampoco uso toda su fuerza o me equivoco, así que no vi la necesidad de usar mi Balance Breaker; y si hubiera usado mis "técnicas especiales" contra las mujeres…lo más seguro es que usted me hubiese matado.

-¿Hablas de la que sirve para destruir la ropa?-Ella se cubrió los pechos con sus manos protegiéndose y su mirada dolía por lo fría que era.

-S…sí.

-Bueno dejando tu mente sucia de lado…si hubieras dejado que ese ataque me dé hubieses ganado, ahora no se si eres muy caballeroso o un completo idiota.

Yo solamente sonreí falsamente en respuesta.

-Ya tome una decisión…-Ella se levantó y me señala con su dedo.-…Voy a ir contigo cuando esos héroes ataquen, eres muy blando…de seguro no podrás matarlos como sería lo ideal.

-¿EEEEEH?... ¡Espere! Usted no puede ir, no puedo ponerla en peligro, además se darían cuenta de que usted está viva.

-Te hacen falta unos quinientos años para preocuparte de mí.-Muy orgullosa y un poco enojada me dice.-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, además nadie se dará cuenta de mi verdadera identidad.

-Aunque yo pude secuestrarla sin mucho esfuerzo…

¡Mierda!

Tape mi boca con mis manos muy asustado, Aelin-san solo se puso de pie pero podía sentir una aterradora aura emanando de su cuerpo.

Se puso en frente de mí y con su pie me pateo el pecho, forzándome a acostarme en la arena; ella me pisa y muy enojada me dice…

-Parece que no aprendiste tu lección mocoso.

Mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Esp…espere, lo siento no quise decir eso…solo no quiero que le vaya pasar algo malo, yo ya me eh enfrentado a ello y es muy arriesgado.

Ella seguía enojada pero su aura disminuyo y me extiende la mano.

Algo muy raro debo decir, ya que desde el momento en que nos vimos no quería que la tocase por nada en el mundo.

Tembloroso le di la mano y ella me ayudo a levantar, pero me soltó enseguida y pude ver que temblaba un poco.

-¿Le pasa algo Aelin-san?

-No, no es nada…ahora escúchame imbécil, voy a ir contigo aunque no quieras.-Regresando a su actitud habitual.

-Es…está bien, pero déjeme decirle algo; cuando peleamos me pude dar cuenta de que se cansó muy rápi…

-Es porque no llevo mis armas, se me hace muy agotador el usar el poder de la luz como arma…solo pocos elfos pueden usar la luz y solo yo puedo moldearlo de esa forma, generalmente peleo con mi espada me apoyo con algo de magia pero como no la tengo gracias a cierto dragón pervertido… tengo que usar la luz.

-Con que se trata de eso…aunque pude notar que es muy fuerte su uso de la luz, la que usaba mi amiga no se compara en nada con la suya.

-Ni Gabriel puede igualarme en eso.-Noto un tono de arrogancia en su voz.

-Increíble…pero eso no es bueno en una pelea, ¡Ya se!

Extendí mi mano izquierda y mentalmente invoque a Ascalon; la tome y la ofrecí a Aelin-san que me miraba sospechosamente.

-Usted podrá darle mejor uso, sé que no es la mejor espada del mundo pero me ha ayudado mucho.

Un poco dudosa agarra la espada y empieza a blandirla.

-¡Es perfecta!...no puedo creer que seas tan malo usándola idiota.

-jejeje, prefiero partirme a madrazos con mis oponentes.

Ella no dijo nada y se encamino a la entrada de la base.

Yo me quede de pie en ese lugar viendo su cuerpo muy bien formado, simplemente es hermosa la vista que ofrece su vaivén de caderas.

-¡Entra!...te dejare que duermas en tu cuarto pero…-Ella puso una mirada aterradora.-…Si escucho apenas un gemido o algo por el estilo tus huevos estarán acompañando a los cocos de aquella palmera.

No se mejor me quedo afuera y no me arriesgo a nada.

Dándome por vencido camino detrás de ella hasta entrar de nuevo a la base y estar en la sala.

-Espero que la barrera que puse no haya permitido que se levanten las demás… nos vemos mocoso y…-Ella se ve un poco nerviosa.-…gracias por prestarme tu espada y por la ropa, la usare en la mañana.

Antes de que pueda decir algo ya se había ido a su cuarto y yo también hice lo mismo.

-¿Aelin-chan también cayo Ise-nya?

-¿Por qué no duermes todavía?... tienes que levantarte temprano.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa y Raynare estaba junto con Kuroka sentadas en la cama.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir con tanto ruido?-Raynare enojada dice.

-¿Escucharon la pelea?

-Por supuesto-nya, todas nos levantamos y pensamos que nos atacaban-nya.

Entonces la barrera no sirvió para nada.

-¡Pero no!... ya estabas tirándole los perros a esa orejona…a ver si le paras al carro un poco, ¿No te conformas con nosotras? -Raynare está un poco enojada al parecer.

-Pero yo no hice nada.-Es verdad en ningún momento intente seducir o algo por el estilo a Aelin-san.

-"… no puedo ponerla en peligro" No pierdes el tiempo Ise-nya.

-Casi vomito por tanta cursilería…

-Bien que viniste dando saltitos cuando te regale ese collar Raynare.-Ella reviro la cara muy sonrojada y no dijo nada.-En fin, con que estuvieron escuchando, ni me di cuenta…bueno, al final lo que quería es probar mis habilidades y la voy a llevar conmigo cuando ataquen los héroes.

-Eso nos dará más posibilidades de ganar-nya, yo me hare cargo de llevarte a ti y a Aelin-chan, Le fay-chan llevara a Vali-nya.

-Cuento contigo Kuroka.

Me fui a la cama y me acosté en medio de las dos, por cierto Ophis también está en la habitación sin hacer nada como siempre.

Ellas esperaron a que me recostara y cada una tomo uno de mis brazos como almohada.

Se quedaron dormidas casi al instante, deben estar muy cansadas.

Me quede mirando el techo durante un buen rato, no podía dormir, solo me quede pensado en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Enfrentar a los héroes va a ser muy difícil, son muy peligrosos.

Tengo que de alguna forma hacer que las chicas se vayan de ese lugar los más rápido posible, lo más seguro es que no lo hagan y quieran pelear.

Lo que tengo que hacer es protegerlas.

Cao cao sabe que mi debilidad son justamente ellas y sumada Aelin-san que aunque no sepa quién es, si va conmigo él la atacara, dudo mucho que vaya a dejar pasar la oportunidad de atacarlas y que me involucre para defenderlas.

El conoce la debilidad que representaba la Triaina, el cambio de una armadura a otra lleva su tiempo.

Pero cuando entrene con Ossan, aumente esa velocidad y podría tomarlo como ventaja para mí.

Mierda, y no sé cuál es su Balance Breaker…lo más seguro es que me de muchos problemas con eso.

No tengo una forma clara de enfrentarlo, espero que con la ayuda de Vali podamos deshacernos por fin de ellos.

Siento que Raynare se mueve un poco y me saca de mis pensamientos, ahora me quedo contemplando a Kuroka y Raynare que dormían plácidamente.

No puedo evitar recordar que dormía de esta forma con Rias y Asia.

Cuando Akeno-san se colaba en mi cama para dormir sobre mí.

Daba miedo las peleas que tenía en las mañanas con Rias.

¿Podré soportar que se enamoren de alguien más?

Por un lado deseo que no la hagan…pero eso arruinaría si vida.

Deben encontrar a alguien más, a estas alturas deben de empezar a olvidarse de mí.

Pero aun así juro que las protegeré con mi vida, aunque ellas no lo sepan yo las seguiré amando.

No podremos estar juntos pero…son muy importantes para.

Y también tengo que centrarme en las mujeres que tengo conmigo ahora.

¿Ahora que lo pienso como fue que me enamore de Moka-san y Le fay?

Le fay me ha ayudado mucho y le estoy muy agradecido, sin embargo no pensé que me enamoraría de ella… bueno, al menos de ella tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer.

Sin embargo de Moka-san es otro cantar… ¡Joder que la conocí hoy mismo y ya soy su novio!...sé que es hermosa y dijo que está enamorada de mí que según Draig sería como un flechazo, pero por mi lado… ¿me enamore de ella tan rápido? o ¿solo lo dije para que no se sintiera mal y herir sus sentimientos?

 _-[Tengo un teoría compañero]_ -Draig me habla mentalmente.

 _-De que se trata Draig._

 _-[Como tú mismo dices, de la maga iba a pasar tarde o temprano y la vampiro puedo decir que te encariñaste muy rápido con ella, como las haces con cualquiera que tenga una buena delantera.]_

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!...bueno si pero aun así no hubiese aceptado tener una relación tan rápido con ella y para rematar tú me apoyaste con las dos._

 _-[Para eso está mi teoría, creo que tú mente ve reflejadas en ellas a Rias Gremory y todo tu ex-harén….y te apoye porque ayuda a que te olvides de las otras y tengas nuevos intereses o crees que la maldición se detuvo sin ningún motivo…pienso que más rápido te vas a olvidar tú de tus amigos que ellos de ti.]_

Me quede sin palabras a lo que acaba de decir Draig, entonces solo estoy remplazando lo que me falta por alguien más.

No es justo para Le fay y Moka-san, no puedo hacerles eso.

 _-[Ni pienses en decirles eso…las destrozaría... ya está hecho y ahora tienes que hacerte responsable, estoy seguro que las vas a llegar a amar como se debe; por el momento ve lento y no fuerces nada.]_

Suspire rendido, es verdad yo dije que las quiero y voy a hacerlo.

Afrontare como hombre esto y las hare felices.

Después de todo se lo prometí a las dos.

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedarme dormido.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días Ise!

¿Eh?

Demonios quería dormir un poco más.

-Debes levantarte pronto Ise.

Intente mover mis brazos, pero no pude.

Entonces abro los ojos y ahí esta ella.

-Le fay, buenos días…déjame dormir un poco más.

-Nyaaaa-Al parecer Kuroka también se levantó y está estirándose como un gato, es muy gracioso verla hacer eso.

Pero por otro lado Raynare ni se entera de lo que está pasando, tiene el sueño muy pesado y no suele levantarse muy temprano.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos Kuroka-sama, tenemos que reunirnos en dos horas con el líder de los ángeles caídos Azazel-sama.-Le fay dice mientras prepara la ropa de Kuroka y se la ofrece para que empiece a cambiarse.

Kuroka se pone su ropa lentamente, claramente esta seduciéndome, ya que sus movimientos son muy eróticos.

-Ya estoy, Ise-nya tengo que irme… ¿Vas a extrañarme-nya?

Kuroka usa el arma letal de los ojitos de gato.

¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a esos ojitos?

Por un momento me quedo embelesado en su mirada y al rato reacciono.

-Por supuesto que voy a extrañarte y no solo a ti, Le fay también me hará mucha falta.

Las dos mostraron una gran sonrisa y Kuroka se lanzó encima de mí y me besa.

Al poco rato nos separamos y puedo ver que Le fay está un poco sonrojada al vernos.

Kuroka se levanta y meneando sus colas se va de la habitación.

-Le fay, cuídense mucho y traten de mantenerme informado de todo…eviten que descubran que están conmigo, sé que podrás hacerlo muy bien.

-¡Sí!...Ise, yo…-Ella se puso un poco nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ven acá…-Le señale a que se acercara y se sentó a mi lado un poco nerviosa y temblaba un poco.

Lo más seguro es que le incomode todo esto.

Puesto que no puedo levantarme porque Raynare está sobre mi brazo, con el que tengo libre hago que Le fay acercara su rostro y la besé en la frente…

-No apresuremos las cosas Le fay…sé que te avergüenza esto y no forzare nada contigo.-Aunque ya lo hice.

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero seguía sonrojada, al poco rato hace una enorme sonrisa y me dice…

-Te quiero mucho Ise y gracias por entender…espero que cuando regresemos me recibas con un be…beso.

Lo último apenas lo dice en un susurro y se veía muy linda sonrojada.

-¡Dalo por hecho!...aunque te recuerdo que ayer tú me besaste.

-Ton…tonto, no…no me lo recuerdes.

Ella me lanzo una almohada en la cara un poco enojada pero pude ver que salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya no pude volver a dormirme y m que de acostado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Raynare, esperando a que despertase.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta que empezó a moverse y se despertó.

-Buenos días, Raynare.

-Ah, Ise-kun… ¿Dónde está Kuroka?

-Se fue junto con Le fay a mi antigua casa.-Apenas termine de hablar su expresión se convirtió en una de total alegría y se puso encima mío.

-Ahora te tengo para mí sola…vamos a hacerlo.

-¿Acaso no estas embarazada?...no podemos hacerlo si lo estás.

Es una buena oportunidad para confirmar lo que me dijo ayer.

-Tonto, solo era una broma…por favor hazme tuya…-Mientras me mordía mi oreja muy seductoramente.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Raynare.

De inmediato la bese muy apasionadamente, con mi lengua acariciaba sus labios y ella me dio paso al interior de su boca.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en medio de este mojado beso.

Enseguida lleve mis manos a sus nalgas y empecé a darle suaves masajes.

Como ella al igual que Kuroka duermen solamente con su tanga, no hay que preocuparse por la ropa.

Nos separamos del beso y la empuje y me puso ahora yo sobre ella.

Tenía sus senos en frente de mí y ella tenía una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Chu…pa mis pezones…

Entre jadeos ella me pide, yo enseguida le hice caso y empecé con leves lamidas sobre su pezón derecho.

Ella abrazaba mi cabeza con sus manos, para que no me separase de ella.

De tanto en tanto dejaba salir unos gemidos.

Yo estaba ya muy excitado y necesitaba hacerlo con ella ahora mismo, así que lentamente fui bajando mis manos mientras acariciaba su abdomen y llegue a sus vagina.

Pude notar que ya estaba muy húmeda y cuando introduje un dedo, Raynare dejó escapar un gritillo de éxtasis.

Me baje mi ropa interior y ya estaba con mi pene al cien.

Posicione mi pene en la entrada de su vagina y de una en vestida se lo introduje.

-¡Que rico!...Muévete Ise, hazme gritar de placer…

Ni corto ni perezoso, empecé a moverme.

Al principio fui un poco lento, pero con el pasar del tiempo aumente el ritmo.

Yo la besaba y también acariciaba sus senos con mis manos.

Pellizcaba sus pezones y sentía con su vagina me apretaba cuando lo hacía.

-Rayna…me vengo…

-¡Yo también!...hazlo dentro….

Y en ese momento…lo recordé.

".-…Si escucho apenas un gemido o algo por el estilo tus huevos estarán acompañando a los cocos de aquella palmera."

Muy coordinadamente sentí una inmensa aura asesina en la entrada de mi habitación.

Yo no pude evitar dar la última embestida con mi pene a Raynare y me eyacule dentro de ella, Raynare también se vino y arqueaba su cuerpo y quedaba rendida en la cama.

Pero esto no iba a terminar ahí…

Mecánicamente me revire a ver la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba.

Mi verdugo.

¿Soy yo o una hoz se está formando en su mano?

-¡Di tus últimas palabras!-Con una voz aterradora Aelin-san lentamente va entrando a la habitación.

No pude ni responder por una cadena ya está rodeando todo mi cuerpo, no podía zafarme por más fuerza que pusiera en mis brazos y piernas, debe ser porque está hecha de luz.

-¡A…Aelin-san…pu…puedo explicarlo!-A estas alturas ya estoy sentenciado pero vale la pena intentar persuadirla.

-Nada que ver mocoso…te atrape con las manos en la masa.

-No son masa son las tetas de Raynare, usted también las tie…ne.

Yo y mi gran bocaza.

El rostro de Aelin-san muestra que está muy pero que muy enfadada y muy furiosamente se cubre sus pechos con una de sus manos.

Que lastima, al menos hubiese querido verlos una vez antes de que me asesine.

Por cierto ya no lleva puesta su ropa habitual, tiene otro vestido ahora.

Debe ser el que le compre, le queda muy bien.

Tiene un cuerpo espectacular y ese vestido le va perfecto con su figura.

Es un vestido de color verde que le llega hasta encima de sus rodillas, con un cinturón de color negro en la cadera, para unir el escote tenía un cordón negro que cruzaba desde su ombligo hasta su cuello y para adornar su cuello tenía algo parecido a una bufanda de color blanco; por ultimo en sus pies tenía unas zapatillas con tacón negras con correas que llegan hasta por debajo de sus rodillas.

Se veía muy hermosa y las joyas que tiene le dan un toque de elegancia.

-Hermosa…

¡Mierda!

Otra vez deje que se me escapase un comentario sobre ella.

Aelin-san se sorprendió un poco pero no soltaba el agarre de la cadena.

-Eso no servirá conmigo…tonto.

¿Acaso vi un sonrojo en su rostro?

Sin embargo enseguida empezó a arrastrar me con la cadena.

-Raynare… ¡Ayúdame!

-Te llevare flores a tu tumba todos los años mi amor…

Con una sonrisa y agitando su mano se despide de mi…

-¡Traidoraaaaa…confiaba en ti!

Aelin-san me arrastro hasta la salida y en el camino pude ver a todas las chicas con diferente ropa de la habitual, que hermosas están, parecen modelos de revistas…que hermosa vista tengo antes de mi muerte.

Por cierto puedo ver que están deteniendo a Moka-san para que no venga en mi ayuda y Gabriel-san esta igual pero a ella solo la detiene Sera-chan, la cual está enojada por algún motivo.

-¡Disfruta tu castigo Ise-kun!

Sera-chan tu tampoco no…

-¿Cómo voy a disfrutar algo como esto?

-Okaa-sama, ayuda a Ise…

-No puedo hacerlo Kunou, él ya fue advertido por Aelin…necesita su castigo por ser un dragón muy malo.

-Como quisiera ser encadenada como Issei…

¿Eh?...todas se viraron a ver a Brunilda-san muy sorprendidas, incluso Aelin-san se detuvo.

Creo que ahora está más que claro que es una masoquista, hubiese tenido una muy buena relación con Akeno-san.

-Yo puedo hacer eso…-De la nada Penemue saco un látigo y le dio con él en el trasero de Brunilda-san.

-¡Espera, Penemue…me duele!... quería que Issei me lo haga…

Otra vez un silencio abrumador cubrió la sala, puedo jurar que escucho a un grillo.

-¡Castiga a ese traidor, Aelin!-Raynare ya vestida sale gritando desde el cuarto.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso Raynare-san?... Issei necesita que lo ayudemos.

-Silencio Moka, luego entenderás como este cabron necesita ser castigado todos los días o si no seguirá trayendo más mujeres a este lugar…

-¡Este castigo no tiene nada que ver con eso!...para comenzar es tu culpa que este así ahora.- Es verdad, es su culpa y ahora quiere tirarme el muerto solo a mí.

-¡Basta de charlas!...tu castigo te espera.

Aelin-san nuevamente empezó a jalar la cadena y me llevo a la salida.

Al menos me voy a despedir de todas.

-¡Adiós preciosas!...Fue un placer haberlas conoc…No, Aelin-san por favor noooooooo…

.

.

.

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

Se ve a todos los habitantes de la casa reunidos en la sala común, esperando que llegue su profesor Azazel, el líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

El motivo…

Se comunicó con Rias, la líder del grupo y le dijo que llevara a una invitada muy especial a la casa y que llegaría en la mañana…

Todos se encontraban impacientes, ya que no tenían ni idea de quien se trataba.

Las mujeres no querían estar en ese lugar, preferían salir a buscar a su amado dragón del cual todavía desconocían su paradero.

Sin embargo el hermano de Rias ya sospechaba algo de eso y coloco una barrera en la casa, apenas ellas salían de la misma ya sea por la puerta o como buen demonio por un circulo de transporte…eran interceptados por la mismísima Grayfia, la reina más fuerte del inframundo.

Las chicas lo habían intentado incontables veces, consiguiendo ser reprendidas por la esposa del Maou Lucifer, y no era algo que fuese muy agradable para ellos.

Al único lugar que tenían permitido ir es a la academia, pero ninguna tenia las ganas de asistir.

Por otro lado Gasper y Rossweisse no estaba en la casa ya que el medio vampiro había ido a Grigory para entrenar y la Valquiria había hecho lo mismo pero fue a Asgard; y Kiba se la pasaba entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo con un único objetivo en mente…

Traer de regreso a su amigo.

-Ese Azazel, se está tardando demasiado…-Habla la pelirroja claramente impaciente por la demora de su profesor.

-Conociéndolo debe haberse olvidado que teníamos que reunirnos.-La medio ángel caído ya recuperada por su forzoso viaje al mundo de los sueño hablaba.

De pronto escucharon pasos que se acercaban a donde ellos están.

-Ni siquiera mis estudiantes me tienen un poco de respeto…

-Eso debes ganártelo cuervo.- Todos sin excepción miraron sorprendidos a la rubia con coletas en forma de taladro, al ver que todos le miran.-Lo siento, estoy algo estresada.

-Aunque eso es verdad, no te preocupes Ravel.-Ahora hablaba nuevamente la pelirroja.

-En fin, vamos directo al grano…la visita que viene a esta casa no viene por ustedes…

Todas se miraron curiosas, si no venía a verlas a ellas… ¿a quién?

Los padres se su amado no estaban en la casa ya que habían ido a unas vacaciones cortesía de la familia Gremory.

-Entonces… ¿por quién viene, Azazel-sensei?- La muy curiosa ángel, no puede evitar hacer la pregunta.

El ángel caído solamente hace una sonrisa amarga y continua…

-Ella viene por el Sekiryūtei, viene por Hyodou Is…

Sin dejarlo terminar.

Todas las chicas se levantaron exaltadas.

-¡¿Cómo que viene a ver a Ise?!...¿acaso ya lo encontraron?-La pelirroja estaba muy histérica, si alguien venía a por su amado era entonces porque ya lo tenían o al menos sabían dónde estaba.

-Tranquilícense todas… déjenme terminar de hablar; en un principio esta persona iba a venir junto con alguien más después de la reunión a la que ataco el Sekiryūtei….-Azazel hizo una mirada triste, que pasó desapercibida por sus estudiantes.-…y bueno, ustedes saben lo que paso; en fin, esta persona sabe que el Sekiryūtei ya no vive este lugar…

-¿Entonces a que viene?-La pelirroja debía saber con qué objetivo venía a su hogar si el motivo que la trae ya no está ahí…

-…Voy a pedirles que no le digan a nadie quien es la persona que viene.- Todas miraron sorprendidas como su profesor hacia una reverencia muy pronunciada.-…Por favor…ella solo quiere conocer el entorno que rodeaba a el Sekiryūtei…

Todas las chicas se miraban con algo de sorpresa pero asintieron en respuesta al pedido de su profesor…

DING DONG

De pronto todas escucharon el timbre de la casa.

-Ya llego… por lo que más quieran no intenten atacarla.

Todas se vieron curiosas, ¿Quién era para que la quisieran atacar?

El grupo encabezado por la pelirroja se dirigieron a la entrada mientras esperaban curiosas quien era la invitada.

Pero su expresión cambio a una de terror y cuando vieron a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Azazel?!-Una muy exaltada Rias le gritaba al ángel caído mientras todas se ponían en guardia listas para la pelea.

-Ophis quería conocer al Sekiryūtei para encontrar una forma de lograr su objetivo.

Uno no muy convencida Rias levanta su mano en señal para que todas se detuviesen y dejasen su pose de batalla.

-Solo falta que quieras traer al Hakuryuukou a esta casa, será bienvenido.-Ironizó Rias.

Azazel en respuesta solamente desvió la mirada centrando en una muy interesante mosca que volaba en ese momento.

-jejeje, algo así…

Al ver la actitud de su profesor, Akeno da un paso adelante claramente enojada.

-¡¿Va a venir el también?!...

-¡Buenos días a todas!... ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos.

Una muy alegre rubia con un uniforme de colegio con sombrero y capa de mago entraba a la casa.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Eres…Le fay-san no es así?-Dudosa Rias le pregunta.

Issei le había contado de la maga del grupo de su rival destinado que les había ayudado cuando tuvieron su viaje a Kyoto.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo-nya?

En ese momento un silencio devastador callo sobre los ahí presentes.

El aura de Rias estaba a su máxima potencia y ni hablar del instinto asesino de parte de Akeno, pero el de las demás no era nada inferior al de las dos Onee-sama.

Una muy aterrada Kuroka al ver que todo iba dirigido a su persona lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás, se dio vuelta dispuesta a correr porque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que tenía que hacerlo si quería volver con vida a donde su amado Dragón.

-Ara ara, Ufufu… ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una mirada sombría cubría el rostro de la sádica Akeno, y de un solo movimiento tenia invocado a su fiel amigo.

-Es…espera…que…les…pasa-nya.-Una aterrada Kuroka intentaba zafarse del látigo que detenía a su pie y había hecho que cayera al suelo.

-Kuroka-Nee-sama…tienes muchas preguntas que responder.

-NYAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó alrededor de todo el vecindario.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?-Un muy sorprendido Azazel veía como la nekomata era arrastrada por la casa y la llevaban a una habitación vacía.

-No tengo ni idea…Ophis-sama venga por acá.-La maga guiaba a "Ophis" a la sala, pero en realidad todos los movimientos que hacía eran controlados por la misma Le fay.

Azazel al ver que no habría ningún problema se retiró del lugar.

.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación tenemos a una Kuroka atada a una silla inmovilizándola completamente, ella intentaba zafarse pero no podía usar sus poderes que fueron sellados al menos temporalmente por su hermanita.

En frente de ella estaban sus siete verdugos, lideradas por las dos Onee-samas.

-Chicas… ¿cómo encontramos a la acusada?-Ravel con paso al frente y al medio de todas hablaba.

-¡CULPABLE!-El resto de mujeres gritan al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Culpable de que?!-Kuroka seguía forcejeando al no saber de qué la acusaban.

-Tomaste la virginidad de Ise…-una muy enojada Xenovia hablaba.

-¡LA CUAL ME PERTENECIA!-Las dos Onee-samas dicen al mismo tiempo y al escuchar lo que decía la otra se encaran y empiezan una de sus típicas peleas.

Con la ayuda de la ex-monja y el único ángel del grupo pudieron separarlas.

-Rias-san, Akeno-san…no vale la pena pelear por algo que ya perdieron.-Como mensajera de la paz de parte de su señor Michael, persuadía a las Onee-sama.

Las dos suspiraron derrotada pero se miraban con una mirada decidida, les habían arrebatado la virginidad de su amado dragón, pero la responsable lo iba a pagar muy caro (En ese momento Raynare sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su espalda), pero como las chicas no sabían toda la verdad, están convencidas de que Kuroka fue.

-Nyajajajaja, ¿Solo por eso?...aunque debo decir que fue divertido entregarnos el uno al otro-nya, Ise-nya es todo un hombre en la cama…lástima que por ustedes que no pudieron disfrutarlo-nya.-Kuroka aun encadenada se les contaba su grandiosa experiencia con su amante.

-Me trato tan bien, sus besos y caricias…solo de recordarlo me excita-nya, llevo buscándolo desde que lo hicimos, necesito a ese dragón conmigo-nya.-Kuroka decía que no sabe dónde está para que no se diesen cuenta que ha estado con Issei todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo su pequeña hermana la miraba fijamente y al rato abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Esto pasó desapercibido por las demás chicas pero no de Kuroka, la cual con una enorme sonrisa la vio y le guiño el ojo.

.

.

.

-Ise, ¿me escuchas Ise?

Le fay al ver que nadie le prestaba atención y la habían dejado sola en la sala, se aseguró de que nadie la pudiese ver ni escuchar y busco un lugar para poder comunicarse con su novio e informarle todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-LE FAY…. ¡SALVAMEEEE!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí va otro capítulo más.**

 **Hola a todos, aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia y bueno…**

 **Di una mejor explicación de cómo va a ir la relación de Issei con Le fay, porque la verdad si fue algo forzada pero en fin lo hecho, hecho esta.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo digan en los comentarios, que ayudan muchísimo para continuar con la historia de forma coherente.**

 **Postdata: Perdón por faltas de ortografía**

 **Arkham knight.-** Que bueno que te guste amigo, y tranquilo, este fic da para rato. Según veo tu nick name, ¿Te gustan los juegos de Arkham?...por qué pienso poner algo de esos juego aquí, aunque no puedo decirlo.

 **Colocolo4178.-** Bueno amigo muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno yo también sabía que está muy forzado pero espero que con lo que escribí en este capítulo se arregle de alguna manera.

 **El Primordial385.-** Gracias amigo, y el harén por el momento ahí se queda…luego vendrán más integrantes.

 **TheKing-Flores.-** Aquí el nuevo capítulo amigo, espero te guste.

 **.rangel.-** Algo así, al menos ahora no quiere matar a Issei aunque sí que lo va a hacer sufrir. Saludos.

 **Matias356.-** Gracias por tu review amigo, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **AidenDarkdragon.-** Obviamente amigo, pronto ya entraran en acción, por el momento solo Aelin ira a la batalla. Gracias por tu review.

 **Wolf1990.-** Aquí el nuevo capítulo amigo, espero te guste.

 **Skillet.-** Gracias por los ánimos amigo y por seguí la historia, espero te siga gustando. Saludos.


	14. Preludio de Muerte

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **PRELUDIO DE MUERTE**

-Ise, ¿me escuchas Ise?

Le fay al ver que nadie le prestaba atención y la habían dejado sola en la sala, se aseguró de que nadie la pudiese ver ni escuchar y busco un lugar para poder comunicarse con su novio e informarle todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-LE FAY…. ¡SALVAMEEEE!

La pequeña maga se sorprendió mucho al ver como su amado dragón se encontraba boca abajo y con una venda en sus ojos.

-¡Voy ahora mismo Ise!

Al instante empezó a creo un círculo mágico de transporte dispuesta a ir en la ayuda de Issei.

-No te preocupes Le fay.

Al escuchar una voz femenina Le fay se detuvo y vio quien era.

-Aelin-sama… ¿Qué paso con Ise?-Un poco tímida la rubia le pregunta a Aelin.

-Este degenerado se ofreció de voluntario como carnada para pescar un tiburón…

-¿QUEEEE?

Cuando termino de hablar Aelin, la vista del holograma se expandió y pudo ver que la mujer tenía una caña de pescar que brillaba intensamente y a Issei siendo sujetado por una cuerda, la cual estaba unida a la caña de pescar y además que rodeaba todo su cuerpo lo cual lo dejaba inmovilizado.

En ese instante también recordó la pequeña maga que en ese lugar había una gran afluencia de tiburones.

-Antes de que quieras venir, debo decir que este es su castigo por hacer "esas" cosas con Raynare…

Le fay al escuchar lo que le decía Aelin entendió de inmediato de que hablaba.

-Ya veo…solo quería avisar que Kuroka-sama y yo llegamos sin ningún problema a la casa, hablamos más tarde Ise… ¡Que disfrutes tu castigo!

-NO, LE FAY AYUDAMEEE… VOY A MORIR.

-¡Te lo mereces idiota!-Le fay estaba ya se estaba cansando de todos los actos indecentes de su novio, los cuales le incomodaban…así que sabía que ese castigo era necesario para tranquilizar a Issei.

A continuación vio como Aelin tiraba con fuerza la caña de pescar y elevaba a Issei por los aires…

-¡HALLA VA!

Nuevamente con fuerza Aelin tiraba la caña de pescar hacia adelante e Issei iba volando directamente al mar todavía sujeto con la cuerda y ahora también tenía su boca tapada.

-Creo que me pasé un poco, en fin mientras más lejos llegue mejor…hablamos más tarde Le fay, no te preocupes por ese imbécil lo tendremos controlado.

-Se lo encargo Aelin-sama.

Antes de que cortase la comunicación, Le fay pudo escuchar como su novio caía en el mar.

La imagen desapareció del frente de Le fay y suspiró profundamente.

-Sí que tengo un novio muy pervertido… _pero aun así lo quiero mucho.-_ Pensó al final.

Con una enorme sonrisa pensaba en su querido dragón pero de inmediato regreso a la realidad al ver como una hermosa mujer pelirroja estaba de pie en la entrada del lugar en donde estaba.

 _-No puede ser… ¿Me habrá escuchado? Fui muy descuidada._

La pobre maga lamentándose de su suerte y buscando la forma de cómo salirse de esa situación, miraba un poco temerosa a la pelirroja que se adentraba en la habitación que había servido como escondite de Le fay.

-No sabía que tenías novio Le fay-san.-Rias de pie al frente de Le fay empezaba la conversación.

 _-¿No me escucho?... ¡Qué alivio!..._

-¿Pasa algo Le fay-san?-Al ver cómo Le fay se quedaba callada, Rias preguntó.

-No…no es nada Rias-sama, so…solo hablaba con mi no…novio que vive en mi ciudad natal.- Muy nerviosa y desviando la mirada al pronunciar la palabra novio además de causarle un enorme sonrojo.

-Ya veo…solo quería saber si has visto a Kuroka, se nos escapó hace un rato.

-No, no la he visto desde que ustedes la llevaron… ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Esa gata, tomó algo muy valioso para mi… no pienso perdonarla, si la vez me avisas por favor.

-¿Kuroka-sama les robo algo?... ¿Que fue?-Muy curiosa Le fay le pregunta a Rias, la cual estaba a punto de dejar la habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta.

-Ella tomó la virginidad de Ise, la cual me pertenecía…cuando encuentre a Ise también recibirá se castigó como la va a tener esa gata cuando la atrape de nuevo.

Muy rápidamente Rias se alejó de la habitación dejando a una pensativa Le fay.

 _-Ellas siguen con las esperanzas de que Ise va a regresar con ellas…pero él dijo que no lo iba a hacer y además no puede debido a su situación con la alianza…sí que lo quieren mucho, me pregunto si Ise las seguirá queriendo en el futuro._

Todavía con la duda en su cabeza Le fay sale de la habitación y se dirige nuevamente a la sala común de la casa.

.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

-Pensé…que…iba…a…morir.-Aelin-san quitó lo que tapaba mi boca por fin

Me falta el aire, al estar mucho tiempo sumergido en el agua eh quedado exhausto pero eso no es para nada la peor parte.

Desde que Le fay se comunicó conmigo, Aelin-san me ha sacado y vuelto a meter en el agua durante cinco veces más y para el colmo en cada una de ella no faltaba el maldito tiburón que venía y me mordía en todo el cuerpo.

Casi pierdo la vida en repetidas ocasiones, me duele mucho el cuerpo por las mordidas de los tiburones y casi pierdo mi brazo derecho cuando uno de ellos me lo había sujetado fuertemente con sus mandíbulas.

-Ni creas que esto ha terminado, Brunilda cúrale…

Desde la tercera vez que me lanzo al agua pude notar que todas las chicas habían salido a ver cómo me torturaban.

-Brunilda-san por favor ayúdame…

-No puedo hacerlo Issei.

Al menos lo intente, pude sentir una luz cálida cálida en todo mi cuerpo y sentía como recuperaba mis fuerzas al instante.

-Escucha imbécil, cuando salgas sin una mordida de algún tiburón pensare si te dejo ir…

-¡Eso es imposible!

-No te quejes, si no la haces en los siguientes tres intentos, ten por seguro que te dejare toda la noche en el agua y pondré un hechizo para atraer a los tiburones a ti.

No puedo verme al espejo pero estoy seguro de que mi cara esta pálida al escuchar lo que dice Aelin-san.

De pronto siento pisadas que se acercan a este lugar…

-Ise-kun si logras hacerlo podrás vernos a todas las chicas que estamos aquí sin camisetas…

Jamás pensé que podían existir palabras tan hermosas, siento que mi sangre hierve por solo pensar en ver a todas estas preciosas mujeres con sus pechos al aire.

-¡Lánzame ahora mismo!

Mientras más rápido supere esto podré verlas más pronto.

Aelin-san nuevamente me lanzo directo al mar y con todas mis fuerzas pienso superar esto.

.

.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Yasaka?...nadie va a desnudarse solo para ese imbécil y ni pienses en que yo lo haga.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta que esto es más para entrenarlo que para castigarlo Aelin y no te preocupes, nadie se quitara la ropa...solo era para darle un empujón a Ise-kun.

-Igual dudo mucho que supere esta prueba, debe tener una buena percepción de su ambiente, tal vez si no estuviera reprimiendo sus poderes con la cuerda podría hacerlo…

.

.

Ahora si tiburones hijos de puta vénganse para acá, no permitiré que ni me toquen.

No pienso dejar que se me acerquen.

Ya me encuentro en el agua y por el momento no se han acercado, todas las veces que me lanza al agua, Aelin-san me mantiene ahí durante quince minutos aunque los tiburones me halen fuertemente.

Estoy muy emocionado, no puedo ni imaginarme el poder ver sus senos…

Me pregunto como son…

Aquella vez en la reunión les sobe sus senos a todas.

Y he podido ver solamente a Penemue, Gabriel-san y Brunilda-san directamente a sus pechos.

Van tres de seis de las líderes, estoy seguro que si se lo contase a Azazel se pondría de rodillas y me adoraría.

Tengo mucha ilusión en ver de nuevo los pechos de Gabriel-san, esos pechos son los mejores que pueden existir en el mundo, literalmente son celestiales.

Sin embargo los de Sera-chan no se quedan atrás, ella es una loli con melones no es algo que se vea a diario.

¿Cómo serán los de Yasaka-san? Son muy grandes y debido a su color de piel apuesto que tiene los pezones rosados, me emociona el mero hecho de pensar en ellos.

Sin embargo de Aelin-san, mejor no me hago ni ilusiones…dudo mucho que me deje verla.

Moka-san está en la misma situación, no creo que lo haga y mejor ni hablo de Kunou, me ganaría un pase directo a la cárcel si es que Aelin-san no me mata antes por ver a una niña sin camiseta.

¿Quizá en un futuro Kunou sea como Yasaka-san y tendrá unos melones por delantera?...no puedo esperar a verla.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta y ya estaba en el aire de nuevo.

MIERDAAA

Un puto tiburón está mordiéndome estómago.

Maldición ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Como las veces anteriores, con magia Aelin-san hizo que me soltase y lo dejo ir.

-Fallaste, tienes dos intentos más.

Sin dejarme tomar un respiro de nuevo ya estaba volando y caí nuevamente en el agua.

Está bien, ahora si me voy a concentrar.

Ya que sigo vendado los ojos no puedo ver nada y la falta de aire no deja que me concentre como se debe.

Desde la primera vez intente activar el Boosted Gear y no pude, las cuerdas están hechas de luz y me debilitan mucho, en otras palabras mis cualidades como demonio no sirven para nada.

 _-¿Algún consejo Draig?_

 _-[No puedo ayudarte compañero…este entrenamiento es para que desarrolles tus sentidos]_

 _-¿Entrenamiento?...si es un maldito castigo._

 _-[Sin duda eres un idiota…bueno no importa, no yo podría ayudarte pero ese no es el objetivo, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo…]_

Me dejo un poco intrigado lo que dice Draig, si esto es un entrenamiento y él no puede ayudarme, tengo que hallar la forma de superar esto.

Si las cuerdas limitan mis habilidades de demonio, debo apoyarme por otras cosas.

No puedo ver, mi oído tampoco sirve y el tacto igual, dentro del agua estos sentidos son inservibles.

Cuando entrené por primera vez con Ossan, dormía con mucha cautela para no recibir un ataque sorpresa mientras descansaba.

Esa vez sirvió para agudizar mis sentidos pero no me sirven ahora, sin embargo hay algo que si me sirve mucho en este momento y es el…

INSTINTO

Sucedía lo mismo con Ossan, cuando estaba a punto de atacarme cuando estaba dormido, podía sentir un escalofrió que me avisaba que un ataque se aproximaba…

Debo tratar de hacer lo mismo que en ese entrenamiento…

Puede que con estas limitaciones será más difícil, pero la recompensa lo vale.

El tiburón es un animal, no desprende ningún tipo de energía; si usara senjutsu los sentiría pero no lo hago…

Pero hay algo que caracteriza a los depredadores como ellos.

El instinto asesino, ahora mismo soy la presa y debo sentir cuándo y por donde va a atacarme.

Me mantuve completamente quieto y me concentre lo más que pude, tratando de algún modo de visualizar esa aura distintiva del instinto asesino.

Pasó unos minutos y no sentía nada, pero de un momento a otro sentí como algo se acercaba velozmente a mí.

Moví mi cuerpo rápidamente a la derecha con muchísimo esfuerzo y sentí como fue pasando por mi lado.

Bien, puedo hacerlo.

Otra vez sentí su aura, el tiburón se detuvo y de un momento a otro volvió a atacar.

Como todavía me estaba meciendo por el movimiento de enantes, con mucha fuerza puesta en mi abdomen doble mi cuerpo como si hiciera una abdominal y el tiburón paso de largo de nuevo.

Estaba nuevamente estirándome cuando de repente siento que otra aura se acerca rápidamente, apenas pude esquivarla moviéndome a mi izquierda.

Maldición, ahora son dos…

 _-[Te voy a dar una pista, ¿Cómo ganas un combate antes de iniciarlo?]_

¿Que?

Puse mis pocas neuronas a funcionar al doscientos por ciento…

Mientras lo hacía, otra vez los tiburones se acercaron dispuestos a atacarme.

Los esquive apenas ya que uno de ellos me paso golpeando mi espalda.

¡Ya se!

Recuerdo que una vez vimos una película con las chicas en la casa y el protagonista tenía que entrar a una pelea sin saber ni siquiera pelear…pero uno de sus compañeros le dijo justamente el secreto de ganar antes de empezarla, la intimidación.

Maldición, que soy un puto dragón, puedo asar con mis llamas a estos tiburones; por ende soy superior a ellos.

Es hora de pasar de ser la presa a ser el depredador.

Nuevamente me quede quieto y los tiburones estaban uno a cada lado.

Quise elevar mi aura pero no podía hacerlo…

Mierda, sabía que no sería tan fácil…

¡Vamos Hyodou Issei tienes que hacerlo!

Piensa en…en…

ESAS PRECIOSAS TETAS QUE SERAN PARA TU DELEITE VISUAL.

¿Quién se interpone entre mi ese paraíso?

Esos putos tiburones… la van a pagar.

Mi furia incremento, si no supero esto no podré ver los pechos de la chicas.

Siento como mi sangre empieza a hervir no dejare que nada se atraviese en mi camino para ver ese paraíso terrenal.

Sentí que los tiburones ya no se acercaban y se mantenían quietos.

Dentro de poco tiempo se alejaron lentamente y se fueron.

¡BIEN!

¡FUNCIONÓ!

Sentí que me empezó a alar la cuerda.

Y ya estaba en el aire en un instante.

Caí pesadamente en la arena y pude notar que Aelin-san se acercó hasta estar de pie junto a mi cabeza.

-Parece que lo superaste…la verdad no pensé que lo harías y mucho menos tan rápido, aunque no fue precisamente de la forma en la que quería que superases eso…tenías que esquivarlos, mas no ahuyentarlos, en fin se sacó algo de provecho…

-¡Quiero verlas!

Ella me piso en el estómago…

-Maldito degenerado…

Senti que a mi lado ya estaba Yasaka-san y con sus manos me quito la venda.

SIIIII

POR FIN LAS VERE.

Apenas retiro sus manos me puse de pie como pude y abrí lentamente mis ojos…

¿QUEEE?

Ahí estaban todas las chicas pero estaban con su ropa puesta…

¿Dónde están mis pechos desnudos?

-¡¿Por qué me engañaron de esta forma?!

Quiero llorar, yo estaba tan ilusionado, acaban de destrozar mis sueños.

-Ise-kun mira aquí.

Es cierto Yasaka-san está detrás de mí, espero que ella este sin camiseta.

Lentamente me di vuelta pero pude ver que estaba detrás de Aelin-san y con una enorme sonrisa deshace el nudo del vestido de Aelin-san y de un tirón lo tira al suelo.

-¡!

Aelin-san esta con los ojos muy abiertos y yo…

Bueno yo acabo de tener un sangrado nasal…no creí poder ver sus senos, juro que puedo verlos brillar.

Son redondos y su piel blanca los hace aun más bellos, por no hablar de sus lindos pezones rosados que los adornan.

-Aquí está tu recompensa Ise-kun…

Empecé a llorar de felicidad, esto es el paraíso.

Aunque no haya visto los senos de las otras…el ver a los senos de Aelin-san recompensa todo el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo no todo dura para siempre y con una mirada sombría y claramente expulsando su aura al máximo

Cabe recalcar que es muy aterradora.

Aelin-san se acercó lentamente y con una voz neutra dice…

-Di tus últimas palabras…

-Son muy bonitas sus gemelas, debería dejarme verlas más seguido…

Ya estoy sentenciado, solo podía decir la verdad…

-Son las últimas que verás…

Magia se acumuló en su pierna y dando un giro me pateo directamente en el estómago y me mando a volar de nuevo al mar pero esta vez ya no está siendo sujetado con la cuerda a la caña de pescar si no que la cuerda cambio a una cadena en todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba muy lejos y ese golpe me saco el aire y de un momento a otro sentí mucho peso en mi cuerpo…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una maldita ancla se formó en mis pies e hizo que cayese en el mar y me llevase directamente al fondo del mismo.

Ahora sí que voy a morir.

.

.

.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco Aelin.

Una nerviosa Yasaka veía incrédula como Issei ya había sido hundido en el mar gracias a la súper ancla que tenía en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Aelin ya se había vuelto a poner su ropa y seguía muy enojada.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Yasaka?!-Su tono de voz mostraba claramente que estaba furiosa.

-Solo era una broma no tienes que tomártelo tan en serio…

-¡¿Qué no lo tome en serio?!... ¡Sabes lo que pienso de que un hombre se me acerque, y ni se diga el que me vea desnuda!…

-Tú lo matarías, ¿no es así?; aunque no creo que Ise-kun viva mucho si sigue ahí... sin embargo no lo mataste en el acto… ¿por qué será?

Brunilda que estaba al margen, sabía que Issei no sobreviviría mucho tiempo si sigue sumergido en el mar, así que se lanzó a buscarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

Por otro lado, el rostro de Aelin cambio de enojo a uno de sorpresa, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta, en el pasado había cortado tantas extremidades de hombres por cosas aún más triviales que tocarla o verla con malos ojos, sin embargo Issei la había visto desnuda y apenas la hizo algo.

-E…eso… ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-¿Será que te has enamorado de Ise-kun?

Los ojos de Aelin estaban muy abiertos debido al asombro, y las demás mujeres ahí presentes estaban casi igual que ella.

De algo que no había duda es la intuición de Yasaka, si ella lo decía es porque se había dado cuanta de algo.

-No te preocupes si no quieres hablar no digas nada.

Cuando Yasaka termina de decir eso se va junto con las demás mujeres y miran que efectivamente Brunilda ya estaba trayendo con ella a Issei.

Aelin sin decir nada se retiraba a su habitación, necesitaba pensar.

Al llegar a su cuarto se dejó caer en su cama y se mantuvo mirando al tumbado durante un tiempo.

 _-¿Enamorarme de ese imbécil?...eso es imposible, yo odio a todos los hombres; todos son iguales, solo juegan con las mujeres…y ese imbécil es la viva imagen de ello, prácticamente ya tiene un harén…sin embargo, ¿Por qué no lo odio como al resto de hombres?, solo es un mujeriego más, ¿Yasaka dice la verdad?... y me eh enamorado de Issei._

De inmediato Aelin mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro para quitarse esa idea de la mente.

 _-Jamás volveré a enamorarme de alguien… ¡NUNCA!, no quiero volver a pasar por ese sufrimiento._

.

.

.

Por otro lado Brunilda ya había traído de regreso a Issei, el cual estaba apenas consiente; las cadenas de luz que rodeaban su cuerpo lo debilitaban mucho y la presión del agua lo había aplastado.

-No se preocupen, yo lo cuido…ustedes pueden ir adentro.-Brunilda hablaba mientras rompía las cadenas que lo tenían inmovilizado.

-Por favor Brunilda-san…está muy lastimado, ¿Por qué Aelin-san reacciono de esa manera?-Un poco tímida Moka preguntaba a las demás mujeres ahí presentes.

-Bueno, para comenzar es un milagro que no lo haya matado.

Moka se sorprende mucho al escuchar las palabras que provenían de la boca de Serafall.

-Así es, Aelin-chan no se lleva para nada bien con ningún hombre.

Ahora la que informaba era Gabriel, la cual tenía las cadenas que Brunilda ya había roto.

-Ella los odia con todo su ser… este mocoso tiene algo que hace que le tomes cierta simpatía y al parecer ni Aelin se libró de eso, apuesto que por lo mismo te enamoraste de él.

Por ultimo Penemue que estaba fumando su pipa muy despreocupadamente le decía a Moka la cual estaba sonrojada debido al comentario final.

-Nadie sabe el motivo de su odio por los hombres, sin embargo quería comprobar si Ise-kun se libraba de aquello y al parecer fue verdad…

-¿Y si le hacía algo a Ise?...Okaa-sama lo pusiste en peligro.

-Estaba lista para detenerla, pero no fue necesario… por cierto Rayna-chan súmale el nombre de Aelin a la lista del harén de Ise-kun, aunque tomará un tiempo para que admita que se ha enamorado de él.

-Ese cabron…mejor vamos dentro y dejemos a que se lo lleven las olas.

-Raynare-san, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-No te preocupes Moka, se ha recuperado de cosas peores que esta…

-Vayan adentro yo lo curare y al rato las alcanzamos.-Brunilda que ya había terminado de quitar las cadenas procedía a curar a Issei.

Todas la chicas al escucharla se fueron directamente al interior de la isla, ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y no habían comido nada en todo el día.

Así que se pusieron manos a la obra para tener la comida lista para cuando Issei se recupere.

.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

-… súmale el nombre de Aelin a la lista del harén de Ise-kun, aunque tomará un tiempo para que admita que se ha enamorado de él.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Eso no puede ser verdad.

Ella no puede estar enamorada de mí, ¿Qué podría ver ella en mí?

Además, durante todo este tiempo ha dejado muy en claro que no le caigo nada bien.

Dejé de pensar en aquello, debo disculparme con ella en primer lugar.

Pude notar que las chicas se fueron y Brunilda-san está curando las quemaduras que dejó la cadena de luz.

Me mantuve callado durante el tiempo que tardo Brunilda-san en curar mis heridas.

-Ya está…

Lentamente me puse de pie y ofrecí mi mano a Brunilda-san para que se levantara, ya que estaba de rodillas.

-Muchas gracias Brunilda-san…

-No te preocupes Issei…quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Puedo?

-¿Preguntarme algo?… ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Podrás proteger a todas las chicas?

¿Eh?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

¿Algo puede estar amenazando la vida de las chicas?

Pero yo tengo que protegerlas, después de todo ellas están aquí por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, daría con gusto mi vida para protegerlas…

-Recuerda que tienes personas que te quieren, mejor dicho te aman… ¿Aun así lo harías?

-…es más complicado si lo plantea de esa forma….pero aun así yo creo que lo haría, estoy seguro que mi cuerpo se movería antes de pensar en algo…

-Ya veo, en ese caso voy a contarte algo… Veras, un día mientras paseaba con Thor…

-¡Espera!... ¿Pasear con Thor?, ¿Usted lo conoce?

Si lo conoce puedo darme por muerto, él es un Dios súper poderoso, incluso Azazel me contó que se encontraba en el Top ten, si tiene una relación con Brunilda-san…estoy seguro que mi cabeza va a rodar en el instante en que me vea.

-Tranquilo, no dejare que te haga nada…-¿Acaso lee mi mente?-…Así es, Thor y yo somos algo como amigos de la infancia, entrenábamos juntos e íbamos juntos a las batallas, en fin…lo que te quiero decir es que mientras paseaba con Thor por el mundo humano hace ya mucho tiempo, vi que un niño estaba envuelto en fuego, al principio me asuste pero al rato me di cuenta que no le quemaba…

Ella toma un respiro, ¿A dónde quiere ir con esto?; aparte de decirme que es un tanto mayor.

-No soy tan vieja como piensas.-Insisto, ¿lee mi mente?-si lo comparamos con un humano tendría unos veintidós años…continuando con la historia, al ver que no pasaba nada y que ni Thor lo veía no le tome mucha atención, sin embargo casi enseguida paso algo…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Me está intrigando esta historia.

-Una viga de madera de una construcción le cayó encima y lo mato al instante…

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar lo que me decía.

-No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación y con Thor regresamos a Asgard… ese fenómeno se repitió muchas veces luego de ese día, veía a personas con ese fuego a su alrededor y siempre esa gente moría…

En ese instante entendí a donde iba esto…

-Eso qui…quiere decir que…

-Así es, puedo ver qué persona va a morir… a veces puedo y otras no, pero cuando lo hago esa persona tendrá una muerte inminente…

-¡¿Quién…?!

-Aelin…-Sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiese caído en el cuerpo.-…hoy lo vi, justo después de que te pateara pude verlo…

-¡¿Aelin-san…?! ¡Debo salvarla!

-No puedes hacer nada…es inminente, es casi imposible que la salves…

Me quede conmocionado al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Aelin-san va a morir?

No voy a dejar que eso pase.

Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Dices que es casi imposible mas no imposible, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No voy a decírtelo….

¿Que?

-¡¿Por qué no?!...es la vida de Aelin-san, debo hacer algo.

-¡No te lo diré!...es cosa del destino, la gente muere todo el tiempo…además no creo que puedas hacerlo, es más estoy segura de ello…

Estoy muy alterado, si no me lo quiere decir…solo tengo que conseguir esa información.

-¡Boosted Gear!

Invoque mi Sacred Gear, por suerte tengo la técnica perfecta para conseguir información de una mujer.

Brunilda-san esta algo sorprendida pero no tanto, es más como si supiera que esto iba a pasar.

-No quiero pelear contigo Issei, y aunque me ganases no te lo diré…

-Yo no quiero pelear… ¡Bilingual!

 _-Ahora, pechos de Brunilda-san díganme como salvo a Aelin-san._

 _-…_

 _-¡Vamos respondan!_

 _-…_

¿Acaso no funciono? No, estoy seguro de que si lo hizo.

 _-¡Respondan por favor!_

 _-… ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí!_

 _-Entonces te lo diremos…una vida por otra, esa es la forma de salvarla; tienes que intercambiar a la persona que vaya a morir por otra…la primera se salvara y la otra tomara su lugar._

-Ya veo, una vida por otra…

Brunilda-san me vio muy sorprendida y también hice desaparecer mi Boosted Gear.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Tengo un técnica hablar con los pechos de las mujeres…sus gemelas me lo dirán todo…

Ella se cubrió sus pechos con las manos, todas reaccionan de la misma forma cuando saben lo que puedo hacer con mis técnicas, a veces me decepciono de mí mismo; pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es como tengo que salvar la vida de Aelin-san.

-¿Cuándo será?

-¿Que?

-Que me diga que día llegara la muerte de Aelin-san… ya sé cómo salvarla así que ayúdeme con eso por favor.

-No…no lo sé, puede pasar en una semana o en este momento…

Ya que vi que su mirada era muy seria sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Ya veo…

Tengo que pensar en cómo podría morir.

Este lugar es seguro y dudo mucho que llegasen a atacarnos, el único momento en el que ella esté en peligro claramente es cuando vayamos a pelear con los héroes.

-Puede que sea cuando ustedes vayan a esa misión…

Al parecer Brunilda-san llego a la misma conclusión que yo.

-¿Y si no dejo que vaya?

-Aun así ella moriría, no importa el lugar, si tiene las llamas morirá como sea…

Maldición, esto me recuerda a esas películas de D*stin* Fin*l, y yo que pensé que solo eran pura ficción.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Si para salvarla tengo que sacrificar a alguien inocente…

¡No puedo hacer eso!

Creo que ya tengo la respuesta…

-Entonces solo tengo que tomar su lugar…

Brunilda-san se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que digo y se acerca y me sacude fuertemente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!... ¡Piensa en el resto!

-Entiendo mejor que nadie eso…tampoco quiero morir, pero si con ello puedo salvar a alguien lo hare con gusto… por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-Eres un idiota…está bien no se lo diré a nadie.

-Aun así no pienso rendirme así nomás, pienso salvarla y que nadie muera… siempre eh tenido suerte espero que esta vez este de mi lado.

Cuando termine de hablar, ella me miraba fijamente pero no decía nada.

En silencio nos dirigimos a la entrada de la base y entramos.

Al llegar pude ver que la comida ya estaba lista y nos sentamos a la mesa para poder comer.

Aelin-san no estuvo presente, y dudo mucho que quiera verme; será mejor esperar a hablar con ella hasta mañana.

.

.

.

-Lo más probable es que nos ataquen el día de hoy, ya que vamos a dejar la ciudad e ir al inframundo, en ese lugar seremos vulnerables ya que no contaremos con la barrera que protege la ciudad.

-Ya veo, apenas aparezcan informa e invócame de inmediato a Aelin-san y a mí.

-Entendido Ise.

-Gracias Le fay, Kuroka te ves fatal mi gatita… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-¿Crees que es divertido pasar todo el día escapando de todas tus ex-novias-nya?

-En primer lugar nunca fueron mis novias… en segundo quiero que descanse y te prepares para cualquier cosa, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Está bien-nya… por suerte al menos hoy no han molestado y recuperaré energías antes de ir al inframundo-nya.

-Ya veo, nos vemos…Cuídense.

Agitando sus manos Kuroka y Le fay se despidieron de mí.

Han pasado unos días desde el incidente con Aelin-san, al día siguiente de aquello me disculpé con ella pero no presto nada de atención y me ha estado ignorando todos estos días.

También estuve pensando en cómo poder hacer para salvar su vida, no encontré ningún plan que pueda ayudarme… espero tenga suerte y no pase nada.

Todos estos días estuve conversando con Le fay y me informaba de todo lo pasaba en mi casa, al parecer mis padres todavía no saben que ya no estoy viviendo ahí; lo as seguro es que les borren la memoria cuando regresen, después de todo sería mejor de esa manera, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste el no poder verlos nuevamente.

Por otro lado también me contó que Akeno-san y Kiba tendrán hoy su prueba para ascender a demonio de clase media, esa noticia me alegro muchísimo… según lo que me dice yo también estaba en la lista para dar esa prueba pero…bueno aquí estoy.

En fin, como la prueba va a ser en el inframundo, todo el grupo va a acompañarlos y como Kuroka y Le fay no pueden quedarse en la casa, llevaran al clon de Ophis y se ocultarán cerca del grupo.

Vali también se ha comunicado conmigo y me dijo que desde hace días lo están persiguiendo y al parecer son miembros de la Fracción de Héroes, el también piensa que el día de hoy atacaran; según dice su plan es el de atacar varios puntos a la vez y no dejar que existan refuerzos para ir en ayuda del grupo Gremory, por suerte ya tenemos un plan para hacer que Fenrir que el día de hoy fue a donde Le fay intercambie de lugar con Vali y de esta manera dejar a Bikou y Arthur peleando junto con Fenrir.

Me encuentro muy nervioso, tal vez esta sea la última vez que vea a Aelin-san con vida… dudas vienen a mi mente, ¿Y si no puedo salvarla?

¡NO!

¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Me palmeo mis mejillas para recuperar mis ánimos y termino de ponerme la ropa que las chicas prepararon para mí.

Salí de mi habitación y pude ver que todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala y Aelin-san también se había cambiado y llevaba a Ascalon en su cintura.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

Todas reviraron a verme y pude notar leves sonrojos en sus mejillas.

¿Me veo tan bien?

Creo que empezare a usar esta ropa más seguido.

-Si no tuvieras esa cara de degenerado de verías bien…

¿Eh?

Todas miraron sorprendidas al comentario de Aelin-san.

-G…gracias, usted también se ve muy bien.

Ella solamente se revira y no me presta atención, al parecer se le escapo ese comentario,

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está Ophis?

-Donde siempre Ise-kun.-Yasaka-san que estaba peinando a Kunou me habla.

-Ya veo, voy a hablar con ella…

-Espera Ise-kun, en aquí…

Sera-chan me invita a que me siente a su lado, yo le hago caso y pone sus manos en mi cabeza y puedo sentir que está usando magia.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Funciono Serafall.-Brunilda-san con una esfera de vidrio se dirigía a Sera-chan.

-Ese hechizo permite que podamos ver en esta esfera todo lo que tus ojos observan, además nos permite comunicarnos contigo directamente a tu mente y viceversa.-Gabriel-san que esta trayendo te junto con Moka-san me dice

-Ya veo, es muy útil…espero me puedan dar su apoyo.

Les sonreí y me levante para ir a buscar a Ophis.

Aparte de mi cuarto, a ella le gusta estar en la entrada a la base mirando al cielo.

Salí, y pude verla de inmediato.

-Ophis, quiero hablar contigo.

-Ise… que pasa.-Tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Quiero saber cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en este lugar.

-¿Estas echándome?-Su aura da miedo.

-Para nada, más bien todo lo contrario… quiero que te quedes en este lugar indefinidamente…

-…

-Sabes, al principio pensé que eras una dragona malvada que quería destruir el mundo… ¿Sabes que es lo que veo?

-¿Qué ves?

-Yo solo veo que te sientes sola…

Fue casi imperceptible pero sus pequeños ojos se abrieron sorprendida.

-Vivir desde antes de que este mundo existiera y no tener a nadie que te acompañe y además no poder regresar a tu hogar…dime, ¿Has tenido un amigo en toda tu larga existencia?

-No…

-Ya veo… ¿Qué te parece si eres mi amiga?

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?

-Bueno, no puedo ofrecerte nada aparte de poder quedarte aquí y ser miembro de mi familia… estoy seguro que podrás llevarte bien con todas, así no estarás sola nunca más.

-Acepto…

Eso fue muy rápido.

Ella se levantó y puso su mano mi abdomen, sentí que su poder introducía en mi cuerpo, ¿No me digas que está poniéndome una de sus serpientes?

-Con esto sabré donde estas…

Con que de eso se trata, ella nuevamente se volvió a sentar y mirar al cielo.

Yo solamente puse mi mano en su cabeza y revolví su cabello.

-Nos vemos más tarde Ophis, estoy a punto de irme.

Y esperemos que no sea para siempre, después de todo tengo demasiadas promesas que cumplir, así que no puedo darme el lujo de morir en este momento.

-Nos vemos…

Nuevamente entre a la base y las chicas seguían en la sala.

-¡Maldito pedófilo!

-Otra vez con eso Raynare.

Últimamente me cela mucho, si apenas veo a cualquiera de las chicas enseguida salta a decirme algo en intenta golpearme.

Yo lo tomo como un simple juego, después de todo siempre termina perdonándome con un beso o algo.

Además Moka-san también es muy celosa, me recuerda mucho a Asia en la forma en la que me tira de las mejillas cuando se enoja por algo.

Ahora mismo Raynare golpeaba levemente mi pecho y Moka-san intentaba separarnos.

Yo extendí mis brazos y las abrace fuertemente.

-¿Qué…que te pasa?

-¿I…Issei…?

Raynare y Moka-san hablan muy sorprendidas por tal gesto.

Mientras yo veía a Brunilda-san, la cual me miraba muy seria; yo solamente le sonreí en respuesta.

-No es nada, solo quería sentir sus pechos pegados a mi cuerpo.

Las dos se sonrojaron mucho pero no hicieron nada para quitarse del abrazo.

El resto de chicas nos veían con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

 **INFRAMUNDO**

El grupo Gremory en compañía de Azazel, Kuroka, Le fay y Ophis habían ido al inframundo ya que este día la prueba para la promoción de Akeno y Kiba, los únicos que faltaban eran Gasper y Rossweisse que se encontraban entrenando.

En este momento ya habían terminado de rendir tanto la prueba teórica como practica y gracias a los estudios previos que habían tenido no les ha causado ningún problema y lo más seguro es que pasen sin problemas.

-Rias…vamos a casa…-Muy desanimada Akeno que ya se había reunido con el resto del grupo en un hotel en el cual habían realizado una reservación.

-¿Por qué…que pasa Akeno?-Muy preocupada Rias le pregunta.

-Bueno…no me siento bien, sabes que el motivo de esta promoción es…

-Sí, lo se…es gracias a todos los logros que Ise consiguió para nuestro grupo…

-…no me siento bien si él no está con nosotros para esto, acepte solo porque tú me lo pediste.

-Akeno, es verdad que es gracias a Ise que hemos destacado mucho sin embargo tú también te has esforzado mucho para conseguir esto…

-Aun así, quisiera que Ise-kun pudiera verme...

A lo lejos, en una mesa se encontraba Kuroka, Le fay y Ophis disfrazadas, después de todo eran criminales buscadas por la Alianza, además también se encontraba con ellas Fenrir, el cual trataba de ocultarse pero fallaba estrepitosamente ya que se podía ver su cola detrás de una pared.

Ellas escuchaban la conversación de Rias y Akeno y Le fay no podía evitar sentirse mal por ellas.

Durante los días en el que se hospedaron en la residencia Hyodou pudieron ver que aunque todas las chicas querían mostrar una sonrisa se notaba claramente que en el fondo sufrían mucho.

-¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando vean a Ise?

-…-Terminando de masticar todo lo que Kuroka estaba comiendo.-…Yo que sé.

Y enseguida regresó a seguir devorando todos los platillos que tenía sobre la mesa, eran demasiados como para que una persona normal los terminara, sin embargo Kuroka los devoraba con rapidez.

-Kuroka-sama, últimamente ha comido demasiado… ¿Le pasa algo?

Al escuchar la pregunta Kuroka se atraganto con la comida, la habían tomado por sorpresa; si la pequeña maga se había dado cuanta de aquello, lo más probable es que pronto averiguara lo que en realidad pasaba.

-…No, no es nada…-Recuperando el aliento y un poco nerviosa hablaba Kuroka esperando a que su compañera no indagara más en el tema.

-Ya veo, vamos a con el resto del grupo, puede que pronto lleguen…

Kuroka lamentándose de no haber podido terminar se festín fue detrás de Le fay a donde se encontraba un casi ebrio Azazel queriendo convencer a Akeno de que debería olvidarse de su amado dragón.

-Ya no sé cómo decirles esto, Hyodou Issei es un criminal…puede haberlas ayudado durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora mismo ya no es el chico que conocían; y por encima de todo es más que seguro que él ya se olvidó de todas ustedes… es más, estoy seguro que nunca le importaron a él.

Todas las chicas presentes en ese lugar estaban furiosas al escuchar lo que decía su profesor.

-¡Ise-san regresara, eso es seguro!-Asia casi gritando le habla a su profesor.

-Azazel, puedes decir lo que quieras…ya que nosotras confiamos en él.-Rias abrazaba a Asia mientras el resto de chicas se agrupaban de tras de ella, claramente dispuesta a discutir con el Gobernador.

-Tsk… solo espero que no se estrellen con la verdad cuando ya sea tarde.

Azazel prefirió no seguir con la discusión, por un lado quería que se olvidasen de Issei; pero por otro admiraba esa confianza en él, la cual faltaba en su persona…después de todo estaba segado por la ira, su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo fue asesinada por Issei.

-Vaya-nya. Al parecer ignoraron olímpicamente a Vali-nya, además será más complicado traerlos a "ellos".

Todos los presentes miraron curiosos a Kuroka ante las palabras que terminaban de salir se boca, después de todo había mencionado al archirrival de su amado Issei.

De inmediato una niebla muy familiar para algunos los rodeó y cubrió los alrededores.

-Irina, esto es…

-Si Xenovia, es la misma niebla de Kyoto…y yo que quería olvidarla.

-¡Prepárense para pelear!-Rias al darse cuenta de la situación, ordeno a sus siervo que se preparen para la batalla.

Con mucha precaución salieron del hotel, y también confirmaron que eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Azazel intentó comunicarse con alguien pero no podía.

De pronto una enorme bola de fuego se acercó peligrosamente a Irina y Asia.

Le fay creo un enorme circulo para protegerlas y con un poco de esfuerzo logró desviar ese ataque.

-A pasado un tiempo Gobernador Azazel…Rias Gremory, ¿Dónde está el Sekiryūtei?... quería devolverle el golpe del otro día.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa hablaba Cao-Cao, de inmediato poder la destrucción proveniente de la mano de Rias fue directo a por el terrorista.

Si lo que quería es provocarla lo logro rápidamente.

Cao-Cao con su lanza desvió el ataque que fue a parar en un edificio, el cual quedo destruido en su totalidad.

-Te pareces mucho a él… en verdad quería luchar contra él, en el partido contra Bael, Hyodou Issei destrozó al demonio joven más poderoso, simplemente es increíble… dime Rias Gremory, ¿Cómo se siente haber creado un monstruo que ahora es el enemigo de toda la alianza?

El aura de Rias se estaba descontrolando…

-Cálmate Rias, no vayas a cometer una estupidez…-Azazel con una mano sobre el hombro de Rias la persuadió.

El ambiente era denso, todos querían atacar a Cao-cao para dejar salir su frustración, la cual ha sido acumulada por varios días.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos trajeras a otra dimensión?...No creo que sea para conversar.

Azazel tratando de averiguar el motivo le pregunta.

-Ophis, me pregunto a donde fue Vali… fue muy repentino que vinieses con los Gremory tan pronto.

-Por otro lado nosotros anticipamos que vendrías acá-nya.

Le fay levanta la mano y dando un paso al frente empieza a hablar.

-Hay dos razones para que estemos aquí…la una, Ophis-sama esta interesada en el ambiente que rodeaba al Sekiryūtei y Vali-sama la envió a este lugar, el segundo motivo es casi obvio, digamos que cierta persona y Vali-sama averiguaron que querían hacer algo con el poder del infinito, así que usamos de cebo a Ophis-sama para atraerlos… la que esta con Vali-sama solo es Bikou-sama disfrazada de ella… de esta forma también logramos dividir sus fuerzas.

-Un gran plan, sin embargo quiero preguntar… ¿Quién es esa cierta persona?

La mente aguda de Cao-Cao quería saber quién era, después de todo si sabía esa información debe ser alguien que pueda intervenir en sus planes.

-No puedo revelar su identidad…

Esa respuesta no convenció en nada a Cao-Cao, el cual frunció el ceño en señal de enfado.

-Según me puedo dar cuenta vas tras Ophis… ¿Para qué?

Azazel dedujo de inmediato aquello y encaro a Cao-Cao.

Le fay y Kuroka al ver que Cao-Cao dejo de prestarle atención, empezaron con su plan.

-Ise-nya, surgió un inconveniente.-Kuroka hablando suavemente por medio de un círculo mágico.

 _-/ ¿Qué pasa Kuroka?/_

-Estamos en una dimensión creada por Dimensión Lost, puedo traer a solo uno de ustedes y aun así me quedaría casi sin energía, dos es imposible si no hago un intercambio-nya.

Issei se mantuvo pensando durante un tiempo, como Kuroka y Le fay tienen que hacer la invocación al mismo tiempo, ellas no podían ser el intercambio…eso solo dejaba a alguna de las chicas presentes en ese lugar, sin embargo eso solo significaba una cosa…Lo descubrirían…

 _\- /Envía a Ravel, es la prioridad en el grupo, después de todo solo es una invitada…las chicas de aquí se encargaran de ella/_

-Entendido…Ise-nya, después de esto quiero decirte algo muy importante-nya.-El tono de voz de Kuroka era muy serio.

 _-/Claro, aunque quisiera que me lo digas ahora… en fin, hablaremos luego/_

Kuroka cortó la comunicación y se mantuvo pensando.

 _-¿Cómo reaccionara?... ¿Se pondrá feliz?...Espero que sí._

-Kuroka-sama, es ahora o nunca…los círculos están listos.-Estas palabras sacaron de sus pensamiento a Kuroka.

-Si… Oye pajarita ven acá.-Ravel curiosa al ver que Kuroka la llamaba se acercó un poco dudosa.

-¿Pasa algo Kuroka-san?

-No, no es nada… quiero que te pares en este lugar.-Dice Kuroka señalando el suelo al frente de ella.

Lentamente Ravel se va al lugar indicado y casi al mismo tiempo lo hace Fenrir también.

Cuando los dos están de pie en ese lugar, dos circulo mágicos salen bajo sus pies.

La luz llamo la atención de todos los presentes que estaban enfrascados en una conversación con Cao-Cao.

Una luz rodeo por completo a Ravel y a Fenrir, segando momentáneamente a los presentes.

-Nyajajajaja…mientras hablaban nosotras hicimos estos círculos de transporte, ahora "El" va a venir.

Esto llamo la atención de Cao-cao, ¿Quién era "El"?

De pronto la luz dejo de brillar y en el lugar en el que antes estaban Ravel y Fenrir, ahora estaban tres personas.

Kuroka debido a que uso gran parte de su energía apenas podía mantenerse de pie fue sostenida por Le fay.

-Buen trabajo Kuroka y Le fay.

El que hablaba era un hermoso chico de cabello plateado y ojos amarillo, Vali Lucifer hacia acto de presencia.

Sin embargo que el este ahí no era una sorpresa para Cao-Cao.

Quería saber por qué estaban los otros dos.

Uno estaba con pantalones negros y una blusa del mismo color; sin embargo lo que llamaba la atención es que llevaba una Al Amira (velo de dos piezas; una a modo de gorro que se ajusta a la cabeza, y la otra una especie de bufanda a modo de tubo que se ajusta al cuello y cubre también parte de la cabeza), siendo que la parte de la bufanda tapaba la mitad de su rostro y solo dejaba ver sus ojos (los cuales son de otro color a lo original, ya saben, magia); claramente nadie reconocía a esta mujer, su busto delataba que lo era; pero reconocían muy bien la espada que llevaba en su cintura…

Pero esta persona para las chicas no era casi o nada importante… la única persona que les importaba era la tercera.

La persona que más amaban había llegado junto con las otras dos personas llevando un pantalón negro, camiseta roja con botas de cuero y una gabardina de color negro con partes rojas…

Su cabello castaño era algo que reconocerían a millas, al igual que sus ojos cafés.

Su mirada era gélida y no les dirigía la mirada, esta estaba enfocada en Cao-Cao.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual estremeció a los presentes…él estaba expulsando su instinto asesino de forma casi descontrolada.

-Aquí estoy Cao-chan….Ven…

Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Cao-Cao, ese tipo enfrente de él; ya no era el mismo Hyodou Issei al que se enfrentó hace tiempo, ahora se notaba claramente su fuerza y sus ganas de destrozarlo… Cao-Cao retrocedió intimidado, esa mirada era tan gélida que le aterraba.

-… no voy a matarte, solo quiero hacerte mucho…mucho, daño.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno aquí va otro capítulo más.**

 **Hola a todos, aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia y bueno…**

 **Lamento la tardanza, no eh tenido internet todos estos días, ya que me quede sin dinero por comprar las entradas para ir a ver Civil War y no pude pagarlo.**

 **Pero gracias a que vi la película me dejo tan emocionado que apenas llegue y me mande más de medio capitulo hoy.**

 **Otra cosa…Por fin estoy escribiendo esta parte de la historia, tenía muchas ganas de hacerla…mi idea para este fic surgió de esta pelea que viene y por ello quiero escribirla de la mejor manera.**

 **Para mala suerte la siguiente semana empiezo exámenes y no creo que pueda escribir mucho, por lo tanto al menos en unos 15 días lo actualizare… al menos eso espero.**

 **A cierto, por pedido de Jesuszn (y mío también), AidenDarkdragon actualiza tus historias POR FAVOR.**

 **Tengo fe en que les guste el capítulo y lo digan en los comentarios**

 **Postdata: Perdón por faltas de ortografía**

 **ZeruXT.- creo que es casi obvio lo de Kuroka… espero hacer algo bueno con Le fay, Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Jose884.- La ONU ira tras de ti amigo, respondiendo a tu pregunta; también tengo la duda si ponerla o no, lo más probable es que sí; pero tengo que justificar de buena forma aquello. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Wolf1990.- aquí esta amigo, espero te guste.**

 **MatNot.- Gracias amigo.**

 **Matias356.- Gracias por tu comentario amigo.**

 **Arkham knigt.- Y yo lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, Gracias por tu comentario. Y como dije, pronto se vendrá algo de ese juego en la historia.**

 **Jesuszn.-**

 **1.- El próximo capítulo lo sabrás**

 **2.- Así es, pero aquí lo matar Issei personalmente.**

 **3.-Este capítulo lo responde…. ¡Aguante Kuroka! Es la mejor**

 **4.-Igual, en el capitulo**

 **5.-poco a poco, pero ya está casi, sigue negándolo.**

 **6.-No sé todavía como matar a Aran pero lo más probable es que lo haga Aelin.**

 **8.-Exactamente en Word 2013, suerte con tu historia sin duda la leeré si la subes.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Guest.- Aelin será así solo por el momento, con Issei va a cambiar…Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **XxREYxX.- Así es, siempre en nuestros corazones estarás, Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Morphos.- Aquí ya fue su castigo-entrenamiento, y las chicas serán ambas cosas, harén y grupo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Skillet.- Ok, (Se aleja lentamente del computador), Naaa, no te preocupes Saludos nuevamente…y gracias por tu comentario amigo espero te guste este capítulo.**


	15. Vida Perdida

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **VIDA PERDIDA**

-Aquí estoy Cao-chan….Ven…

Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Cao-Cao, ese tipo enfrente de él; ya no era el mismo Hyodou Issei al que se enfrentó hace tiempo, ahora se notaba claramente su fuerza y sus ganas de destrozarlo… Cao-Cao retrocedió intimidado, esa mirada era tan gélida que le aterraba.

-… no voy a matarte, solo quiero hacerte mucho…mucho, daño.- _/Joder, eso se escuchó genial. /_

 _-/Deja de decir tonterías y ponte serio…/-_ Raynare hablaba directamente a la mente de Issei gracias al hechizo que Serafall le había puesto.

 _-/Pero si funciono, mira…Cao-cao se quiere mear en sus pantalones/_

 _-/Ise, no te queda la faceta de chico malo, prefiero la heroica/-_ Kunou también daba su opinión sobre la actuación de Issei.

 _-/Bueno, ya dije que el Oppai Dragón ya no existe… ahora soy el Crimson Dragón of Death, si eso no impone respeto no sé qué más pueda hacerlo/_

 _-/ ¿Qué es el Oppai Dragón?...desde hace algunos días me vengo preguntando que es… /_ -Moka preguntaba a todas, ya que ella no sabía nada sobre la vida de Issei de antes de que se convirtiera en un renegado.

 _-/Veras Moka-chan, el Oppai Dragón era…/_

 _-¡Sera-chan nooooo!...al menos quería que Moka-san siga creyendo que siempre eh sido alguien cool, como lo soy ahora/_

Poco o nada de atención le presto Serafall a Issei y procedió a contarle a Moka el oscuro pasado del dragón, mientras que Draig lloraba en silencio por el mero hecho de recordar como su orgullo era destrozado cada vez que Albion se diría a él con ese sobrenombre.

 _-/Deja de hacerte el creído y termina con esto de una vez/-_ Penemue habla seriamente, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Issei.

 _-/Entendido/_

Ese fue el último mensaje que escucho Issei, de ahora en adelante tenía que concentrarse en la batalla.

De un vistazo rápido Issei volteo a ver a sus ex-amigos.

-¡Ise!... ¿Qué haces aquí?...aunque me alegro mucho, espero que ahora regreses con nosotras.-Rias tenía varios sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, estaba feliz por verlo, y a la vez triste y preocupada por que Issei había llegado a pelear con un rival muy fuerte.

-¡Ise-san…!

BOOOOM

-ASIAAAA

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la explosión que se dio al frente de Asia, la cual estaba caminando para ir a donde estaba Issei.

-NO SE ACERQUEN…. EL PROXIMO VA A SUS CABEZAS.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, pudieron ver a Asia que estaba con su trasero en el suelo y un cráter justo al frente de ella; por otro lado Issei tenía su mano extendida en señal de que había sido el causante de la explosión.

 _-Joder…pensé que podría hacer esto sin que mi pecho me doliera de tan decirles algo hiriente._

 _-[Tus sentimientos siguen siendo fuertes, pasara un tiempo para que pueda hacerlo.]_

Issei tenía una conversación interna con Draig, mientras que las chicas se asustaron al escuchar sus duras y frías palabras, pero…

-¡Yo sé que Ise-san no hará eso!-Con mucha determinación Asia se puso de pie y caminaba firmemente en dirección de Issei.

Issei al verla sintió como su cuerpo empezó a temblar y no podía reaccionar… pero de pronto.

-Valoras muy poco tu vida mocosa…

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, la mujer misteriosa se había puesto delante de Asia y apuntaba con Ascalon directo al cuello de Asia, la cual se asustó mucho al verla.

 _-Gracias Aelin-san… ¿Su voz cambio?, debe haberlo con magia de seguro._

Casi al instante Xenovia saltó con Ex-Durandall en sus manos a defender a su amiga.

-No importa quien seas, pero si amenazas a Asia te las veras conmigo….

Aelin al ver que Xenovia venía con mucha fuerza a atacarla, sin embargo vio que eso no era nada de qué preocuparse y también recordó que Issei le había dicho que si se diese el caso en el que peleasen con las mujeres ahí presentes, haga lo posible por no prolongar la batalla y dejarlas imposibilitadas para la batalla.

 _-Creo que es hora de demostrar la verdadera fuerza de Ascalon.-_ Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual nadie pudo ver debido a que estaba tapada…Aelin cargo su aura y la canalizo en Ascalon.

-¡Xenovia, Detente!

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Irina, Xenovia siguió con su ataque…

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta del aura que desprendía la mujer misteriosa y la cual estaba unida a la espada….la cual era monstruosamente más poderosa que la de Ex-Durandall.

Sin embargo Xenovia no se dio cuenta hasta que ya fue muy tarde…

CRACK

 _-NO ME JODAAAAS… ¿Aelin-san, no cree que se pasó?_ -Obviamente Issei no podía decirle eso, así que se lo guardo para sí mismo.

Por otro lado Xenovia veía en cámara lenta como su espada era destrozada y caía en pedazos al suelo, mientras que los demás presentes estaban igual de atónitos.

-Si el portador es débil, no importa lo fuerte que sea su espada…ella será igual de frágil.

 _-¿Eso fue para mí o para Xenovia?_ -Eso era lo que se cruzaba por la mente de Issei.

-Incluso Ascalon que es la más débil de las espadas sagradas puede hacerle frente a Ex-Durandal que es la unión de Excalibur y Durandal.

Cuando Aelin termino de hablar se retiró y regreso a estar detrás de Issei, solamente con la mirada él le dio las gracias por librarle de un problema en el cual el mismo se había metido.

-Irina, ayuda a Xenovia…

Rias apenas y podía salir del asombro, la espada de su caballero fue destruida de una manera tan simple… y la causante estaba junto con su amado, lo cual hizo que ahora si se plantease seriamente la pregunta de… ¿Quién era la mujer misteriosa?

-¡Grandioso, Hyodou Issei!...sin duda eres alguien impredecible, pero aun así no podrás hacerle frente a esto… Georg, es hora de traerlo, es hora de abrir las puertas del infierno.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del acompañante de Cao-cao, el cual había aparecido en ese instante.

Georg hizo un gigantesco círculo mágico detrás de él…

 _-¡¿Qué es esta presencia maligna?!...Me causa escalofríos de solo sentirla._

.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa?

Algo gigante y tenebroso empezó a salir del círculo mágico de Georg, lo que más me llamo la atención son sus alas negras, ¿Un ángel caído?

Estaba crucificado y tenía muchísimas restricciones puestas en todo su cuerpo, incluso sus ojos estaban sellados…

Cuando termino de salir, mi respiración se detuvo…esa cosa es aterradora, me fije en sus piernas, y no eran precisamente normales tenia forma de una… ¡Serpiente!

Sin embargo no había escamas en él, más bien parecían como un delgado dragón asiático.

OOOOOOO

Se escuchaban ecos de una voz escalofriante que provenía de la boca de esa cosa, en su boca había colmillo, había sangre y saliva fluyendo hacia afuera.

-E…esta cosa es…Para lograr tal cosa… ¡Así que no estaba sellado en el Cocito!

Con que Azazel sabe qué cosa es…sin embargo no puedo preguntarle,

 _-[Esto es muy peligroso compañero… ese es Samael, Se dice que es el veneno de Dios, es un ser prohibido que hizo que Adan y Eva comieran la fruta del conocimiento…El devorador de Dragones Samael. El ángel que recibió la maldición de Dios, el cual odiaba a los dragones y las serpientes. Un dragón cuya existencia fue eliminada del registro.]_

 _-A veces sirves para algo Draig._

 _-[Ten mucho cuidado, su veneno es muy intense. Sobre todo para los dragones, aunque puede afectar a otros también, un poco de ese veneno y despídete de este mundo…y lo más seguro es que yo te siga.]_

Luego de eso Draig dejo de hablar…

Mierda, esta cosa complica mucho las cosas…

Pero…

¿Para qué lo trajeron?

¿Matar a Draig y Albion?

No lo creo, ellos no sabían que Vali y yo vendríamos a este lugar…

Eso solo me deja a Ophis…

Según lo que dice Draig, esa cosa es el arma definitiva para un dragón…entonces por más invencible que sea Ophis, el veneno de esa cosa debería poder hacerle mucho daño.

Que suerte que la original no está aquí.

-¡¿Cuál es el Dios Olímpico que está a cargo del mundo de los muertos?!...Ese hijo de…

Azazel parece haber dado cuenta de algo.

-Si. Hemos negociado con el Dios Hades. El me permitió invocar a Samael a pesar de recibir varias restricciones.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Estas tratando de aniquilar a los dragones? No… ¿Acaso están tratando de aniquilar a…Ophis…?

Azazel parece haber dado en el clavo, sin embargo Cao-Cao sonrió divirtiéndose con las palabra de Azazel, cliqueo sus dedos y dice…

-¡Devóralos!

-¡ISE-KUUNN!

Akeno-san grita desesperada al ver que algo vio justo en dirección a mí.

Sin embargo yo no soy el objetivo, sino lo que está detrás de mí…

¡GULP!

Ya veo, con que esa cosa se tragó a "Ophis"

Me di vuelta y vi un bloque negro lo suficientemente grande para que una persona entre…desde ese bloque había un tentáculo que se dirigía directo a la boca de Samael…

¡¿Esa es su lengua?!

Con que con eso tenían planeado quitarle sus poderes a Ophis.

Pude ver que Kuroka, Le fay y Vali tienen una sonrisa en los labios al igual que yo.

Es imbécil de Cao-Cao no se ha dado cuenta que esta no es la verdadera Ophis.

Que suerte que tenemos, este es nuestro día de suerte.

Me daban muchas ganas de restregárselo en la cara, pero será mejor esperar a que se dé cuanta por sí mismo.

Por el momento es mejor seguir con la actuación.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Córtalo!

Rias le ordena a Kiba, el cual de inmediato vino a cortar el bloque negro.

Sin embargo el bloque negro devoro la espada e hizo que la hoja desapareciera.

Ahora intento cortar la lengua de Samael, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

[Dimension Dividida]

Vali con el Divine-Dividing activado estaba deformando el entorno con su habilidad de dividir las cosas a la mitad.

Pero como era de esperarse no tuvo ningún efecto ni en el bloque ni en la lengua de Samael.

¿Para qué carajos intenta destruir esa cosa?

¿Guardar las apariencias?

Al ver que su habilidad no funcionaba, Vali lanza una ola de poder demoniaco.

Pero… ¡No le hizo ningún rasguño!

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal el poder de la destrucción?

Como siempre muy impulsiva, Rias lanza su poder pero al igual que el de Vali no hace ni un rasguño al tentáculo.

GULP, GULP

El tentáculo se hacía cada vez más grande, está empezando a absorber el poder de "Ophis"…pero como no es mucho, lo más seguro es que se den cuenta casi de inmediato.

Será mejor terminar de una vez con esto.

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, pude ver una luz blanca casi al lado de mí.

Me fije bien y pude ver que era Vali, el cual ya había activado su Balance Breaker.

Yo tambien…

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

¡BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTED GEAR, SCALE MAIL!

Mi armadura se materialice de inmediato…

-Si no podemos deshacernos de Samael…tu cabeza es la que rodara Cao-Cao.

Hable muy seriamente mientras señalaba con mi dedo a ese tipo.

Sin embargo Vali da un paso al frente y se interpone en mi camino…

-Recuerda nuestro trato…yo pelearía con él, tu solo observa Hyodou Issei.

Este cabron…a veces olvido que es un maniático de las peleas.

-Dos usuarios de Longino de alto nivel… estoy muy emocionado…

Kuroka y Le fay también hicieron una postura de combate, ya que no quiere que lo ayude; será mejor mantenerme al margen, así que retrocedí y me mantuve al lado de Aelin-san…

Si Kuroka o Le fay llegan a estar en peligro, intervendré rápidamente…

Pude ver que el grupo Gremory también se pusieron en postura de combate, Azazel utilizo la Armadura de Fafnir…

Solo espero que Vali acabe con esto rápidamente, no quiero que Aelin-san intervenga en la pelea…

Todos estaba listos para la batalla, Cao-Cao sonrió con placer.

-Es hora de ponerse serio entonces. Dado que solo puedo usar a Samael una vez…nuestro plan fracasara si no ganamos esta batalla. ¡Georg! Hazte cargo de Samael, yo me enfrentare a ellos.

Georg asiente a las palabras de Cao-Cao.

-¿Podrás contras los Dos Dragones Celestiales, el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos y el equipo Gremory por ti mismo?

El que habla ahora es Azazel.

-¡Oye cuervo, yo no voy a pelear…!

Es verdad, no voy a pelear, o al menos no por el momento.

Puedo sentir que la mirada de Azazel es muy fría incluso debajo de la armadura de Fafnir.

Debe tenerme mucho rencor, después de todo "mate" a una de sus amigas de toda la vida.

-JAJAJAJA, sin duda ahora eres mucho más interesante Hyodou Issei…Balance Breaker.

Pude ver que un anillo de luz intensa apareció detrás de él y también aparecieron siete orbes del mismo tamaño, las cuales están flotando en el aire.

Es el Balance Breaker más silencioso y sencillo que eh visto hasta ahora, incluso su lanza se ve muy sencilla.

-Este es el Balance Breaker del Longino Verdadero, Polar Night Longino Chakravartine…aunque está incompleto.

Y yo que pensaba que el nombre de mi Balance Breaker era largo…

-Azazel, ten cuidado…ese Balance Breaker tiene una habilidad llamada Siete Tesoros, y tiene siete habilidades de Sacro aparatos. Cada orbe una habilidad.

Vali advierte a Azazel, si lo deja pelear a él… ¿Por qué a mí no?

-Uno de los siete tesoros… ¡Chatsuka Ratana!

Pero que carajos…

Uno de los orbes a una velocidad increíble se movió…

NO ME JODAS SU OBJETIVO ES….

[TORRE GALESA DRACÓNICA]

Por suerte Aelin-san esta junto a mí, le quite a Ascalon de sus manos e hice que mi Boosted Gear la absorbiera de nuevo, mientras que abrazaba a Aelin-san y la protegía.

CRACK

El orbe choco directamente en mi espalda, fue un golpe muy fuerte pero gracias a mi armadura pude resistirlo…sin embargo dudo mucho que Ascalon lo hubiese hecho.

-Hiciste algo inútil mocoso, esa cosa no le habría hecho ni un rasguño a Ascalon… ya dije que depende del portador.

Aelin-san me habla mientras la suelto, yo no le respondí…después de todo no solo lo hice por Ascalon si no por ella, ¿Qué tal si ese ataque era algo más y ponía en peligro su vida?

-Tsk… Eres muy molesto Hyodou Issei, y pensar que lograrías detener mi ataque… si Ex-Durandal fue destruida, ahora era el turno de Ascalon, ya que podría darme problemas. Solo los más fuertes puedes detener esta habilidad, pero tú la guardaste… eso quiere decir que si puedo destruirla…

Sigue creyendo eso, Imbécil.

Nadie decir nada, si lo que dice es verdad; entonces esto no será nada para Aelin-san

Hice que mi armadura regresara a su forma normal, volví a sacar a Ascalon y se la entregue a Aelin-san.

-Sempai… ¿Acaso no escucho lo que dijo?

Koneko-chan se dirige a mí, pero yo la ignoro.

-¡Cao-Caooooo!

Kiba con su espada en mano corrió en dirrecion de él, sin embargo Cao-cao lo esquivo fácilmente con su Lanza.

-¡Itsutei Ratana!

Un orbe voló en dirección de Rias y Akeno-san, mierda, tengo que evitarlo.

Estuve a punto de activar el caballero…

 _-/No vayas, no les pasara nada/_ -Brunilda-san me habla directamente a mi mente e incluso Aelin-san me detiene agarrándome de mi hombro.

Rias y Akeno trataron de atacar, pero…

-¡Rafaga!

El orbe comenzó a emitir una luz que las envolvió a las dos.

-¡Con algo como esto no nos detendrás!

Las dos intentaron atacar de nuevo mientras seguían envueltas en la luz…

Sin embargo no pasó nada, de sus manos no salió nada…

Ya veo con que eso es…

-Itsutei Ratana sella las habilidades de las mujeres temporalmente. Tampoco funciona si son muy fuertes, con eso ya van dos… o deberías decir tres, después de todo la portadora de Durandal no sirve para nada sin ella.

Que hijo de puta, si quiere puede usar esa habilidad con Asia y todos serian puestos en un gran peligro… ¿Por qué no lo hace?

Y por último porque sellar las habilidades de las mujeres…. ¿No puede hacer que sus senos se hagan más grandes?...digo nomas como una sugerencia.

-¡Los derrotare a todos en este espacio!... Yo protegeré a Georg y Samael con todo lo que tengo…

-¡Eso sonó gay!

Una vena se formó en la frente de Cao-Cao, la mejor forma de hacerle frente es hacer que pierda su concentración por la ira.

Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa formada en el rostro de los presentes…

Sin embargo solo era para distraerlo un rato…

Ya que Kuroka y Le fay tenían sus manos ya con un gran poder demoniaco, la cual eta dirigida a Georg y Samael.

-¡Estas estorbando-nya!

Sin embargo ni yo vi el orbe que estaba junto a Kuroka.

-¡Atsusa Ratana!

Cuando Cao-Cao termino de decir eso, tanto Kuroka como Le fay fueron tele transportadas a otro lugar y aparecieron en frente de…

¡ASIA!

Ya que el ataque estaba a punto de ser lanzado a Georg, Kuroka y Le fay no pudieron detenerlo y salió de sus manos ante su mirada muy sorprendida…

Tengo que ir…

Pero de nuevo Aelin-san me sostuvo de mi hombro y no dejo que vaya…

Mierdaaaaaaaaa

Hasta que hice que me soltara ya era muy tarde, ni con el caballero lo alcanzaría.

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó, pero pude ver que no le dio a Asia sino a…

¡XENOVIA!

Ella escupió sangre de su boca, claramente era una herida fatal la que recibió…

Sin embargo Asia reacciono de inmediato y empezó a curar a Xenovia…

Cao-Cao revira a verme…

-Pensé que serias tú el que iría, eso no estaba dentro de mis planes…hubieses usado el Caballero y ese ataque te hubiese fulminado… el retraso entre el cambio de armaduras es demasiado y con esa frágil armadura no hubieses resistido ese ataque.

JA, eso era antes…pero aun así, ya que no pude reaccionar a tiempo igual no hubiese llegado.

Por mi culpa ahora Xenovia está mal herida…

Espera para cuando vaya a destrozarte personalmente.

-¡Valiiiiiiiii! ¡Ven conmigo!

-Rayos… ¡Yo solo quiero luchar por mi propia cuenta!

Vali se quejó, pero se dirigió hacia Cao-Cao junto con Azazel…cabe resaltar que son muy veloces, acortaron la distancia inmediatamente.

Azazel tenía una lanza de luz en su mano y junto con el poder demoniaco de Vali lo liberaron directamente en contra de Cao-Cao.

-¡Una contienda contra el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos y el Hakuryuukou! ¡Me pueden elevar de rango aún más si puedo superarlo!

Cao-Cao esquivo los ataques por muy poco…la verdad no me sorprende aunque sea humano, después de todo no es alguien que solo sea palabras; si dijo que puede hacernos frente a todos es por algo.

A continuación su ojo derecho empezó a brillar con una luz dorada… es cierto yo me cargue ese ojo la vez pasada, ¿Cómo lo recupero? O mejor dicho ¿De dónde saco ese ojo?

-¡Admira el poder de mi nuevo ojo!

El miro hacia abajo y las piernas de Azazel empezaron a convertirse en piedra…

Ese es…

-¡El ojo de medusa!

¿Esa cosa en serio existe?, la mujer con la habilidad de convertir a cualquiera en piedra y tiene cabellos de serpiente… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

De un rato a otro, Cao-Cao atravesó el estómago de Azazel, la armadura se destruyó de inmediato con mucha facilidad…

-Guha… ¡Que es este poder que tiene este loco!

Azazel tosía sangre y cayó al suelo.

-¡Es fácil!...ya pelee contigo una vez, el poder de Fafnir no es reflejado en ti, por ende esa es tu debilidad con tu Sacred Gear artificial.

-¡Maldito seas Cao-Caoooooooooooo!

Y luego dicen que yo soy el impulsivo…

Vali se enfureció muchísimo al ver como derrotaron a Azazel…

Libero una onda muy grande de poderes demoniacos…

Incluso si es Cao-Cao no podrá resistir si uno de eso le da…

Sin embargo uno de los orbes fue volando directamente al ataque de Vali.

-¡Mala Ratana!

¡Otra vez una habilidad de los orbes!

¿Ahora qué es?

El disparo demoniaco fue envuelto en un remolino creado delante del mismo…

El torbellino desaparecio después de absorber todo ese poder… no hay que ser un genio para predecir lo que va a pasar…

¿Dónde va a salir?

Empecé a buscar con mi vista, pero no podía encontrarlo…cuan de pronto.

Siento un enorme poder en mi espalda.

¡MIERDA!

Aelin-san está detrás de mí…

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y con mi mano la aparte y estuve dispuesto a recibir su ataque…

Pero desapareció de nuevo…

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no te mueves Shirone?!

Es cuche que Kuroka grito e interfirió entre Koneko-chan y el ataque de Vali como un escudo…

BAAAAANG

El sonido de la explosión hizo eco en todo el lugar…

-KUROKAAAAAAAAAA

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

[Yo, aquel que despertara]

.

.

.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿De quién son esas voces?

Abri mis ojos, y ya me encontraba en el mundo en blanco.

Estoy en el interior de mi Sacred Gear…

¿Qué me trajo aquí?

¡No hay tiempo para esto!

-¿Salvar a tus seres amados?

Vi que mis sempais me rodeaban con un aura negra en sus cuerpos y decían esas cosas con una voz aterradora.

-Lo único que hacemos es destruirlos

-La Juggernaut Drive es la solución…

-Él de la lanza se lo busco…

-…De paso matamos al Blanco

\- Juggernaut Drive…

\- Juggernaut Drive…

Mi visión cambio y podía ver a Koneko-chan abrazando a Kuroka en el suelo.

-[Nee-sama…Nee-sama… ¿Por qué?...]

Koneko-chan estaba llorando mucho.

-[No…te hacías…al lado…]

-[Pero Nee-sama tu… ¡Tu estas embarazada!]

¿Que?

NO…

NO PUEDE SEEEER

¡¿Kuroka está embarazada?!

¡¿Eso es lo que me quería decir?!

YO…YO NO PUDE PROTEGERLAAA…

MALDICION!

La visión desapareció…

-NOOOO, DEJAME VER A KUROKA….Y USTEDES DEJENME IR HIJOS DE PUTA….

Los sempais me están agarrando fuertemente y no dejan que me mueva…

De mi cuerpo también empezó a salir un aura negra…

No me importa lo que pase déjame ayudar a Kuroka…

Aunque tengo que vender mi alma, me llevare a ese imbécil conmigo a la tumba…

.

.

.

 **POV NORMAL**

¡Empezo! ¡Parece que va a comenzar!

[A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principio de la dominación de Dios…]

¡Siempre fue así, no importa que! ¡Eso no está bien, era como es cada vez!

-NO, ISEEE DETENTEEEE

Rias gritaba desesperada, pero no podía ni moverse debido a la enorme presión que ejercía el aura que salía desde el cuerpo de Issei.

-[Yo me rio del "Infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"]

¡Uno que pretende el mundo…! ¡Uno que rechaza el mundo…!

-[Yo me convertiré en el Dragon Rojo de la dominación…]

¡Era siempre el poder! ¡Era siempre el amor!

¡Ustedes chicos siempre eligen la destrucción, no importa cuántas veces!

La armadura de Issei cambió radicalmente, sus alas se hicieron más grandes y parecía que tenían ojos en ellas, en sus pies y manos se formaron garras y por último en su cabeza, su casco cambio de forma a la de la cabeza de un dragón y salía cuernos de la misma.

Un dragón en miniatura había aparecido, y todos los presentes veían aterrados la escena…

La transformación que les había dado pesadillas anteriormente volvía a estar en frente de ellos.

-[¡Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]

-[!JUGGERNAUR DRIVE!]

DOOOOOOOON

Una enorme explosión de aura mando a volar a Aelin que se encontraba cerca de Issei.

Los ojos del Dragón se posaron en Cao-Cao…

El cual lo vio con miedo…

De un momento a otro el dragón ya está junto a él y con su garra golpeo directamente el rostro de Cao-Cao, el cual fue a parar Fuertemente al suelo…

El Dragón sintió la presencia de su más grande enemigo, El Dragón blanco…

Así que poso su mirada en él y se lanzó al ataque…

-¿Qué paso…Por qué Ise-kun la activo?

Akeno estaba muy preocupada por ese radical giro de los eventos y más que nada porque la vida de su amado corría peligro mientras más tiempo tenga esa armadura….

-Por…por Kuroka-Nee-sama…ella tiene al hijo de Ise-sempai en su vientre…

Koneko hablaba entrecortadamente…

-¡¿Kuroka está embarazada?!

Rias y Akeno decían al mismo tiempo…

-No se alteren…tienes que detenerlo como sea, ya no…es la misma transformación…ahora está completa…

Todas se preocuparon aún más al escuchar las palabras de Azazel.

-Kuroka-sama…tenemos que curarla, quizás así se detenga…

Le fay, se acercaba corriendo en ayuda para curar a Kuroka al igual que Asia, la cual ya había terminado de curar a Xenovia.

-Eso no funcionara…

Le fay se preocupó aún más al escuchar eso, ella conocía perfectamente los riesgos de esa transformación y a ese ritmo, la vida de Issei se iría de paseo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el dragón rojo tenía en sus garras, atrapado a Vali, el cual estaba con su armadura destrozada y estaba muy malherido.

-¡MOCOSO REACCIONA!

De la nada Aelin que seguía ocultando su rostro voló en dirección del dragón rojo y con una estocada limpia corto sus dos alas…

GOAAAAAAAAAAAR

El dragón rugía al sentir ese ataque…

Como perdió su habilidad de vuelo, soltó a Vali y se precipito al suelo…

Vali cayó cerca de Kuroka y lo atendieron rápidamente…

-Es muy…fuerte…ni con mi transformación podría hacerle frente…

Vali vomitaba sangre y tenía su estómago destrozado… el dragón rojo le había dado una paliza.

Por otro lado Cao-Cao yacía en el suelo con su rostro lleno de sangre…

-MI OJO…MI OJO DE MUDUSA…

-Cao-Cao…perdimos, esa no era Ophis; solo era un clon…

Georg se acercaba al herido Cao-Cao y le informaba que habían fracasado rotundamente.

-Hyodou Issei… ¡MALDITO SEAAS!

Había perdido nuevamente su ojo derecho gracias a Hyodou Issei, estaba enfadado y quería destrozar al responsable.

Al mismo tiempo Samael ya había desaparecido del lugar ya que su tiempo se había terminado.

Cao-Cao se levantó apoyándose en su lanza…

-Voy a matarlos…

-Que patético te ves Cao-Cao…

Cao-Cao vio sorprendido al tipo que apareció junto a él, el cual llevaba a un niño con los ojos perdido en la nada.

Mientras tanto Aelin todavía con Ascalon en mano media fuerzas con el dragón rojo…

Esquivaba a duras penas los ataques que recibía del dragón, era demasiado veloz…

Al mismo tiempo Aelin lanzaba ráfagas de poder mágico pero este no le hacía ni un rasguño a la armadura.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Del pecho de Issei salió un cañón, el cual estaba fijado en su mira a Aelin.

[!Longinus Smasher!]

La enorme aura cargada en el cañón salió disparada en dirección de Aelin, ella ya no podía esquivarlo, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…

Po suerte para ella nunca llego…

En el último instante el mismo dragón desvió el ataque, el cual paso de largo en dirección al cielo.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

Una enorme explosión se dio en el cielo y se pudo ver que causo que se agrietara en el lugar en el que dio el impacto.

Aelin de inmediato al ver que el dragón se distrajo, cargo una enorme cantidad de aura y arremetió en contra de él.

-¡Reacciona Imbécil…Recuerda lo que venimos a hacer!

Mientras decía eso había logrado clavar a Ascalon en el vientre del Dragón…

.

.

.

{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}

-…Recuerda lo que venimos a hacer!

-Es…voz… ¿Aelin-san?

Issei se encontraba ya no estaba rodeado por el aura negra y había recobrado la conciencia justo a tiempo para desviar el disparo del cañón.

-Tú eres…

\- Yo soy uno de los últimos portadores de Albion… eh estado aquí desde que uniste el poder de los dos Dragones Celestiales.

-Gracias por ayudarme…

-Este debe ser el destino…. no sé como pero logre reducir los malos sentimientos dentro de la Boosted Gear… gracias a eso pudiste regresar, pero eso no quiere decir que la transformación sea borrada…

-Es cierto… ¡Aelin-san!

-Mírala tú mismo…

Issei vio hacia arriba y podía verse a sí mismo con Ascalon clavada en su estómago y Aelin sosteniéndola, sin embargo las garras del dragón cada vez se iban hundiendo más en la carne de Aelin, la cual no se separaba por nada en el mundo.

-[¡Imbécil tienes una promesa, no te atrevas a romperla o te mato!]

-Tengo que ayudarla…

Issei sabía que la vida de Aelin corría peligro así que se reviro a sus sempais y les dice…

-¡ESCUCHEN HIJOS DE PUTA!...SOY HYODOU ISSEI, EL SEKIRYUUTEI…USTEDES NO TENDRAN EL CONTROL DE MI CUERPO, ASI QUE JUNTOS VAMOS A CREAR UN FUTURO DE JUSTICIA…

-¿Vamos a Crear el futuro, y no destruirlo?

-¡Así es! Y para eso yo debo volver…

Todos los sempais redujeron su aura oscura y vieron mi como Issei desaparecía del lugar.

.

.

.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR

Todos los presentes vieron como el Dragón que se encontraba peleando con la mujer misteriosa era rodeado de una luz roja y poco a poco recobraba su tamaño norma…

CRACK

La armadura se deshizo en pedazos dejando a Issei caer de pie, pero por suerte todavía consiente…

Levanto sus manos y al mismo instante su armadura de Balance Breaker apareció de nuevo…

Issei había sentido al intruso en el lugar y no permitiría que haga lo que quiera…

[Yo, aquel que despertara…]

¡Somos el Sekiryuutei que protegerá el futuro de todos los seres!

[Soy el Dragón Celestial que impartirá la Justicia por un mejor Futuro con la Dominación…]

[Yo traeré la esperanza al mundo con los sueños infinitos…]

¡Protegeremos a todos los seres que amamos!

[Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Carmesí de la Justicia…]

[¡Y yo prometo mostrar el futuro que brilla en la verdadera luz Carmesí!]

[!JUSTICE JUGGERNAUT OVERLOAD!]

Todo el mundo veía sorprendido como Issei hacia ese nuevo cantico, incluso Kuroka que la veía mientras que se apoyaba en su hermana.

La armadura volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez ya no tenía la forma de un dragón pero varios picos sobresalían en todo su cuerpo, su casco parecía la boca de un dragón que rodeaba la cabeza de Issei y ya no era cerrado y dejaba ver su rostro.

Pero lo que más les llamo la atención a los presentes fue el color de su armadura, era de color carmesí, ya no el rojo sangre que era anteriormente; por otro lado, yo no tenía alas en su espalda sino una capa de fuego que no se consumía y llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

Issei se mantenía callado y con los ojos cerrados, Aelin estaba muy cerca de él; y sonreía al ver que logro traerlo de vuelta.

De pronto Aelin se desplomo, había recibido algunas heridas por parte del mismo Issei y gasto mucha energía…

Issei se movió rápidamente y la cargo con sus Brazos.

-Gracias Aelin…

Aelin se sorprendió al ser llamada solamente por su nombre y abrió aún más sus ojos al ver el ojo derecho de Issei…

-Tu…Tu ojo…

-¿Qué pasa con mi ojo?

-…Cam…cambio de color…

Aelin hizo aparecer con magia un espejo y se lo paso a Issei…

-Joder, me veo genial…

-No seas creído…

PAM

Aelin le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que Issei se bajase de su nube, aunque Aelin no podía negar que se lo veía muy bien con su nueva armadura y su ojo de color rojo carmesí.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

Issei pasó su poder a Aelin, la cual recupero su energía al instante…

Y de un momento a otro desapareció…

Todos lo buscaban pero no podían encontrarlo hasta que apareció junto a Kuroka y le abrazo por la espalda…

-Perdóname…no pude protegerte…

-Ise…yo…

Issei la reviro y con una sonrisa le dice…

-Ya lo sé… y me hace muy feliz Kuroka…

Kuroka en respuesta abrazo fuertemente a Issei y le dio un beso en frente de todos…

-Ya regreso…

Nuevamente Issei desapareció y ya se encontraba en donde estaba Cao-Cao con el intruso…

-Shalba… no pensé que seguías vivo…

-Sekiryuutei, al fin podré cobrar venganza…

-No podrás hacerlo…

El aura creció exponencialmente e hizo que Cao-Cao y Shalba retrocedieran debido a la presión que ejercía en sus cuerpos…

Shalba activo un pequeño círculo mágico y lo puso cerca del niño, el cual era Leonardo…

-UWAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito de Leonardo se escuchó en todo el lugar y su sombre creció hasta cubrir todo el campo…

{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}

Vali hacia acto de presencia y llevaba su armadura…

-No sé qué pienses hacer, pero si no tienes el poder no puedes…

Al mismo tiempo que Vali hablaba, la sombra despareció…

-¡MALDITO SEAS VALIIII!

Shalba daba un grito de odio puro a los Dos Dragones Celestiales…

-¡Georg ahora!

Cuando Cao-Cao dijo eso debajo de Vali apareció un círculo mágico y desapareció…

-Tardara un buen rato en regresar…

-Ahora toca el Matar a todos mientras no está…Hyodou Issei no eres un problema para nosotros…

-¡Atsusa Ratana!

Cao-Cao desapareció de la vista de Issei, pero cuando lo vio ya era muy tarde…

El objetivo de Cao-Cao era Aelin, la cual era la más vulnerable de los presentes al tener todavía heridas y no poder defenderse…

"Aelin va a morir"

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Issei…

 _-/ ¡Issei no lo hagas!/_

La voz de Brunilda se escuchó en la cabeza de Issei, sin embargo el ya no iba a dar un paso al lado…

Aelin lo había salvado hace un momento, ahora él debía hacer lo mismo…

Además no se preocupaba por el resto, Issei ya había sentido la presencia de cierto viejo que estaba a punto de entrar en la dimensión…

En ese instante todo se reducía a una sola decisión…

Su vida o la de Aelin…

Issei ya sabía la respuesta y no dudo en un momento en lanzar se a proteger a Aelin con su propio cuerpo…

Aelin por otro lado veía en cámara lenta como la lanza que mato al mismo Jesucristo estaba acercándose peligrosamente a su corazón.

 _-Me alegro que al menos pude volver a enamorarme…_

Ese era el pensamiento de Aelin, ella se había resignado a morir… sin embargo había alguien que no la iba a dejar hacerlo… y era precisamente la persona de la cual ella se había enamorado.

Aelin cerró sus ojos, pero no sintió nada…

Sin embargo, escucho como algo fue atravesado…

Lentamente abría sus ojos y veía la imagen en frente de ella…

Issei estaba de pie con la lanza atravesándole su estómago.

Aelin se sorprendió mucho al verlo y se preocupó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Intento saltar para defenderlo pero un sonido llamo aún más su atención…

PYUU

-/ _ISEEE, ESQUIVALA_ /

Raynare y Moka eran las que hablaban ahora en la mente de Issei.

Una flecha lanzada por Shalba fue disparada y se clavó directamente en la mano izquierda de Issei.

-ISSEEEEEEE

Fue el grito desesperado de las mujeres que lo amaban.

Al mismo tiempo nuevamente la sombra de Leonardo Cubrió todo el lugar y de ella empezaron a salir unas enormes criaturas.

-JAJAJAJA, Si la lanza no te mata lo hará esa flecha, después de todo tiene la sangre de Samael…

Cao-Cao se reía y retiraba la lanza del estómago de Issei…

-Quería matarte al final pero si te ofreces de voluntario no podía negarme… Shalba ya tienes lo que quieres; ahora puedes atacar el inframundo, nosotros nos retiramos…después de todo alguien está a punto de entrar aquí…

Cao-Cao, Georg y Leonardo desaparecieron.

Issei cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía sangre de su boca y perdía el conocimiento a cada rato…

El veneno era tan fuerte que incluso afectaba a Draig…

CRACK CRACK

Del cielo se abrió una gran brecha y de ella cayo un anciano…

-…Al…Al fin…llegas…viejo…

Odín hacia acto de presencia…

Issei como pudo se puso de pie y cargo a Aelin…

-Espera, no…no te muevas…voy a salvarte…

Era la voz de Aelin que se quebraba con cada palabra que decía, ella no quería creer que Issei no se salvaría de esta.

 _-/Las…las llamas desaparecieron/_

 _-/Ya veo…gracias Brunilda-san/_

Issei con mucho esfuerzo llevo a Aelin donde todos estaban reunidos y la dejo junto con Kuroka.

-I…Ise-san…tu…herida…

Asia estaba llorando al ver como muchísima sangre salía del estómago de Issei.

Las mujeres quisieron detenerlo…

-Per…perdónenme…perdón Kuroka…no…no podré estar contigo…

Él se encontraba de espaldas a todos y se tambaleaba de lado a lado.

Issei se reviro y con una enorme sonrisa les dice a todas las mujeres de ahí….

-Las quiero mucho…Adiós…

Todas quisieron abalanzarse sobre el pero una paredes invisible se los impedía…

-NOOOO, ISEEE VEN, NO TE QUEDES POR FAVOR NOOOOO-Rias lloraba a cantaros y golpeaba la pared intentando romperla.

-ISE-SAAAAAAAAAN.- Asia estaba igual, no quería dejarlo en ese lugar

-¡VIEJO, YA VETE!

-NO, ODIN-SAMA ESPEREEEE-Le fay al ver que el suelo brillaba en señal de que se irían pronto le imploraba a Odín.

Odín solamente asintió, sabía lo que Issei quería…

-Mocoso…fue un gusto conocerte…

Después de decir eso todos desparecieron dejando a Issei solo con Shalba y los monstruos.

-¡No te dejare salir con vida de este lugar!

Fue el grito de Issei al ver que Shalba estaba a punto de escapar con un círculo de transporte junto a los monstruos.

De un solo movimiento ya estaba al frente de Shalba y de un solo golpe le atravesó el estómago con su brazo derecho…

-Maldito… ¿Piensas que te dejare llevar a esos monstruos al inframundo?

-Tu… ¡Desgraciado!

¡Dragón Shoot!

De un solo disparo Issei hizo que Shalba desapareciera.

 _-Draig, ¿Voy a morir?_

 _-[Es lo mas seguro…]_

 _-¿Crees que se enojen conmigo?_

 _-[…]_

Draig ya no le respondió…

-Ya veo…

Issei se elevó en el aire e hizo que sus cañones aparecieran…

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[CAÑON DESINTGRADOR CARMESI]

Issei disparo toda la energía acumulada justo al centro del espacio…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una enorme explosión se dio en el lugar y destruía todo a su paso…

Los monstruos que habían sido creados por Shalba fueron desintegrados debido al poder del ataque de Issei.

El mismo ataque de Issei lo empezó a rodear a él mismo, su armadura desapareció mientras caía al fuego creado por la explosión…

Una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro…

No se arrepentía de nada…

Había podido pedir perdón a las chicas y además previno la muerte de Aelin, sumado a eso que no se puedan hacer con el poder de Ophis.

-/Raynare, Moka….perdónenme, no voy a poder cumplir con mi promesa…/

-/Ise, no…resiste, ya vamos a rescatarte…/

La voz de Raynare delataba que estaba llorando y que estaba desesperada por ir a salvarlo…

-/JAJAJA…no hace falta, ya no puedo masss…/

En apenas un suspiro terminaba de hablar…

-/Issei, IS…/

La comunicación se había cortado, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Moka, Raynare, Kunou y Ravel que ya estaba enterada de todo lloraban desconsoladamente…

Mientras que Serafall, Brunilda, Penemue, Gabriel y Yasaka tenían un rostro de no creer lo que estaba pasando, no pensaron que ese día sería el último en el que hablaban con Issei…pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas…

.

.

.

-Draig… espero… encuentres…. un… buen portador…

-[NO ME JODAAS…DEBES REGRESAR…ESAS MUJERES ESPERAN POR TI…]

-¿Tu… crees? Pero…yo ya no puedo….ni moverme….voy…a morir…

-[¡Vayamos a casa Issei! ¡Tienes que regresar! ¡Levántate, no es momento para tomar un descanso!]

-Quizás es…mejor así…yo solo…ellas hice sufrir…no merezco…regresar…

-[¡Piensa en tu hijo maldita sea!]

-jejeje…hubiese…querido…que seas…el padrino…

-[¡Eres un imbecil!]

-Gra…gracias….Draig…chicas…las amare incluso estando…en el…más allá…

De esta manera Issei soltaba su último aliento y su cuerpo era rodeado de fuego, al mismo tiempo que la Boosted Gear se convertía en polvo…

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

.

.

.

-AZAZEL…APRESURATEEEE

Rias seguía llorando, no quería creer que su amado estaba muerto…él tenía que regresar con ella como sea.

-Es una suerte que Vali haya podido regresar…

Las mujeres presentes lloraban a lágrima viva y rezaban, aunque fuesen demonios por su amado Dragón, sus últimas palabras demostraban claramente que se resigno a morir junto con Shalba y los Monstruos.

Kuroka estaba destrozada, y se abrazaba a si misma…

Por otro lado Aelin se culpaba a si misma diciendo que si no la hubiese protegido, nada hubiese pasado…

-¡Ya! ¡Estamos conectados!

Azazel grito y la puerta del dragón empezó a brillar…El cuerpo de Vali se ilumino, al igual que la joya de Fafnir, Tannin también había llegado de inmediato para ayudar…

Las mujeres miraban expectantes a lo que estaba pasando con la esperanza ver a Issei atravesar el círculo mágico… sin embargo todas cayeron de rodillas al ver lo que apareció…

Siete piezas de peón de color carmesí…las mismas que tenía Rias no había duda de que eran las de Issei…

Sin embargo el que solo llegasen sus piezas significaba una cosa…Issei está muerto.

-¡NO, ES MENTIRA ISE NO…ISSEEEE!

Rias lloraba aun mas mientras tomaba las piezas que estaban en el suelo…

-¡Falta una!... ¿Quizás?

Todas reaccionaron a la voz de Vali con algo de esperanzas pero el destino es muy cruel y la espada que seguía en manos de Aelin empezó a brillas intensamente y reducía su tamaño hasta tomar de forma de…una pieza de peón exactamente igual a las que estaban en el suelo…

Eso solo termino de destrozar las pocas esperanzas de volver a estar con Issei.

Ese día lo recordarían por el resto de si eterna vida…

El día en el que habían perdido a la persona que más amaban…

Hyodou Issei había muerto sacrificando su vida para proteger el inframundo del ataque de Shalba.

-Ise…te amo…así que por favor…regresa…te estaré esperando

Fueron las últimas palabras de Aelin antes de retirarse con Kuroka y Le fay, a las cuales había dejado inconscientes al ver que estaban a punto de perder la cordura…

Nadie dijo nada y ellas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico…

Koneko seguía negando lo que veía con sus ojos y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Akeno se sentó en un sofá con la mirada perdida y había perdido las pocas ganas que tenía para vivir…el hombre que más amaba ya no existía…

-Rias-Onee-sama…

Asia se acercó y abrazaba a Rias mientras las dos lloraban apoyadas en el hombro de la otra…

-Ise…no puedes morir…todas te amamos…así que regresa….

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, y me lo digan en sus comentarios…**

 **Las reviews las pondré más tarde…**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Okitani.- Muchas gracias por tu review amigo, lo que pasara...bueno desde el siguiente espisodio se sabra.**

 **Uzu No Kami.- Obvio se veni la muerte de Issei, tambien estoy leyendo tu historia y espero a ver el personaje que me comentas...Gracias por tu review.**

 **.- Señor usted es un genio, no se me habia ocurrido; sin embargo eso se vendra en un futuro pero hay que equilibrar los grupo o las lideres se las chingarian enseguida...Gracias por tu review.**

 **weveothejager.- Aqui se responde sobre la Impetu Imparable y sobre Ophis, tal vez en un futuro cambie y la haga un interes amoroso de Issei.**

 **colocolo4178.- Bueno amigo espero te hay gustado como murio, Gracias por tu review.**

 **Jose884.- Bien por usted amigo, todas por igual jajajaj...** **Gracias por tu review.**

 **Matias356.-** **Gracias por tu review.**

 **Wolf1990.- Bueno, aqui se entera y espero te haya gustado el como lo hizo,** **Gracias por tu review.**

 **jawad fan.- En serio ni me fije en la portada, estuve comprando con la novela 11 justo en esa parte y es asi como Issei describe a Vali.**

 **Morphos.- Espero te haya gustado como reacciono,** **Gracias por tu review.**

 **Allan.- No era mi intencion dar a entender que Issei dejara de amarlas...pero en un futuro aclarare como sera la relacion entre Issei y el grupo Gremory.**

 **Jesuszn.- Freya? creo que quieres decir de Brunilda...para este personaje me base en Valquiria de Marvel comics y ahi segun investigue tiene esta habilidad...**

 **1.-Es en la 17, es uno de mis tomo favoritos...el tercero para ser precisos.**

 **2.-Lo sabras en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **3.-Puede ser cuando quiera, Una noche de copas y listo.**

 **4.-Señor no tengo ni para ir a ver X-men Aphocalipse.**

 **5.-Muy buena, creo que me dio un orgasmo viendo esa pellicula, soy muy fanboy.**

 **6.-En el siguiente se sabra o eso creo.**

 **7.-No lo creo, la verdad ese embarazo me lo invente ya cuando estaba a punto de subir el capitulo de cuando Kuroka va a la casa de Issei...y ademas para darle un motivo muy fuerte a Issei para activar la Impetu.**

 **Gracias por tu review.**


	16. Nueva Vida

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **NUEVA VIDA**

Cuando la Dimensión fue destruida por Issei junto con los monstruos, la Grieta Dimensional era lo único que quedaba…

Un vasto espacio en donde no existe el día ni la noche y habitado solo por un ser… sin embargo en este momento uno más se encontraba ahí, una niña pequeña de pelo negro y con un rostro sin expresión alguna…

-…No llegue a tiempo…

Ophis se encontraba en medio de la Grieta Dimensional.

Hace tan solo unos segundos se encontraba en la base justo donde Issei la había dejado, sin embargo al sentir que la presencia de Issei y la de Draig desaparecían, se apresuró en ir en su ayuda sin embargo cuando llego no encontró nada…

Con su vista buscaba de un lado a otro, pero lo único que encontraba es el espacio infinito de colores a su alrededor.

De pronto algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos pudo ver un brillo…

Ophis de inmediato fue a investigar qué es lo que era…ella tenía que apresurarse ya que había sentido que la presencia del tipo que ocupaba su hogar tan anhelado se acercaba.

Cuando recorrió una gran distancia pudo llegar a su objetivo, sin embargo no era precisamente lo que buscaba…

-Draig, despierta…

Ophis había encontrado una esfera de color verde esmeralda, la presencia del Dragón que acompañaba a Issei se podía sentir en ella pero era demasiado débil….

-[O…Ophis…]

Ophis al recibir respuesta estaba a punto de tomar en sus manos la esfera…

-[No…No agarres…la esfera…]

Ophis alejo su mano de la misma.

-[Todavía…me rodea el…veneno de Samael…]-La voz de Draig demostraba que estaba muy cansado y se notaba el dolor que sentía…

-¿Dónde está Ise?...No puedo encontrarlo…

-[Hyodou Issei…. esta muerto…]

Fue casi imperceptible pero los ojos de Ophis se abrieron debido a la sorpresa…

-¿Qué paso?

-[Recibió la maldición de Samael…no pudo resistirla… trate de salvar al menos su alma pero…no pude; materialice forzosamente la armadura, sin embargo… cuando estuve a punto…de sellar su alma…esta desapareció…]

-¿Que…?

-[…En el último instante…su alma se fue…temo que no lo hice a tiempo…y desapareció debido a la maldición…]

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-[Fue…gracias a que los antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear… mi alma sellada también estuvo a punto de desaparecer…ellos me salvaron, intentaron salvar a Issei pero no se pudo…]

-Tengo que revivirlo.

-[…Ophis, su alma desapareció…es imposible…]

Ophis miro a otro lado, Draig tenía la razón…era imposible traerlo de regreso…

-[Ophis…tengo un favor que pedirte…]

-Que…

-[Estoy a punto de quedar dormido…no sé si volveré a despertarme… el que este aquí, quiere decir que la Boosted Gear…no ira a un nuevo huésped…por ende no está conectada al sistema del Dios Bíblico…llévame contigo, y cuando nazca el hijo de la Nekomata Kuroka séllame…en él…]

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Draig antes de que la esfera dejara de emitir brillo, Ophis rodeo su mano con su poder y con mucho cuidado tomo la esfera y la guardo…

CRACK

Detrás de Ophis una enorme Grieta fue abierta y ella apareció un enorme Dragón de color rojo…

Great Red hacia acto de presencia…

-[ _Ophis…ya veo, Draig…su portador era muy interesante, y al parecer los dos no llegamos a tiempo…_ ]

-¿Qué quieres Red?

-[ _Quería salvar al mocoso…pero veo que no pude, más importante que eso, no me digas que no lo has sentido…_ ]

Ophis observo con una mirada de sospecha a Great Red, pero de inmediato entendió de lo que estaba hablando su más grande enemigo…

-No puede ser…

-[ _Yo también me sorprendí…tenía esperanzas de que el portador de Draig podría hacerle frente algún día pero…su hijo será buena opción…_ ]

-¡No dejare que lo hagas!- Ophis hablaba al mismo tiempo que elevaba su aura en señal de enojo.

-[ _Entonces…encuentra un reemplazo, sabes que nosotros no podemos intervenir; lo único que podemos hacer es buscar a alguien más, por suerte ambos coincidimos en el portador de Draig pero ya viste lo que paso…_ ]

De pronto una pequeña grieta se abre en medio de los dos seres más poderosos…

 **-[Red…Ophis, ha pasado mucho tiempo…]**

Ambos dragones escucharon sorprendidos la voz que salía de la grieta… y se sorprendieron aún más al ver lo que salía de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la base…

Las mujeres en ese lugar estaban muy tristes ante lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes.

No podían creer lo que había pasado con Issei…

Moka se desmayó al poco rato de que Issei se había despedido.

Ravel fue puesta a dormir ya que estaba perdiendo la cordura al presenciar tal acto, además del impacto que tuvo en ella el enterarse de todo.

Kunou abrazaba a su madre y lloraba desconsoladamente…su héroe había dado su vida para salvar al inframundo.

Raynare estaba igual, Penemue la abrazaba para intentar consolarla.

Gabriel estaba muy triste ante lo acontecido…

-Ise-kun…. ¿Por qué…?-La lágrimas de Serafall no paraban de caer de sus ojos.

De pronto un círculo mágico apareció, todas se dieron cuenta de quienes eran…

De él aparecieron Aelin con Kuroka y Le fay inconscientes.

En los ojos de Aelin seguían formándose lágrimas, las cuales recorrían sus mejillas…

-TU…POR TU CULPA ISE MURIOOO…

Raynare al ver a Aelin se acercó de inmediato a ella y la culpa por su sufrimiento, por otro lado Aelin solo desvía la mirada muy dolida…

-Cálmate Raynare…

-¿QUE ME CALME…? EL HOMBRE QUE AMO ACABA DE MORIR…MALDITA SEA…

Todas las presentes miraban al suelo al ver el sufrimiento de Raynare.

-LO SE…ES MI CULPA, SI YO…si yo no hubiera ido, Ise no…

La voz de Aelin se quebraba con cada palabra que decía…

-No es así Aelin…Issei murió porque así lo quiso…

-¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso…Brunilda?-Yasaka al ver nadie hablaba le pregunta a Brunilda.

-Ustedes conocen sobre mi habilidad de ver quién va a morir…

-¡¿Quieres decir que lo sabias y no nos informaste?!-Yasaka estaba enfadada, no podía creer que no les haya informado sobre algo tan importante…

-No, para nada; Issei no es el que tenía que morir…el solo tomo el lugar de esta persona…

En ese instante todas se reviraron a ver a una sola persona…

Aelin…

-NO…NO, ¡¿ISE DIO SU VIDA POR MI?!...¿POR QUEEE?

Aelin cayó de rodillas al suelo, ella sabía de antemano que para que alguien se salve de una muerte segura, es que alguien más tome su lugar.

-Así es, Aelin era la que iba a morir…yo le dije a Issei, pero no pensé que daría su vida por ella…además él dijo que encontraría la forma de salvarla sin que nadie muera, fui muy ingenua al creerle…

El silencio Reino en el lugar, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Aelin, Raynare y Kunou…

Aelin se encontraba aun de rodillas y con sus manos en el pecho como si estuviese abrazando algo…

-¿Aelin-chan que tienes contigo…?

Aelin levanto su mirada al ver que era llamada por Serafall.

Aelin extendió sus manos y les mostro a todas que era lo que tenía…

Una pieza de peón de color carmesí…

-¿Esa es… una pieza de Ise-kun?

Aelin solamente asintió en respuesta…

-¿Cómo es que la tienes?-Ahora Penemue preguntaba…

-La verdad no lo sé muy bien…cuando escapamos con Odín, en la mansión a la que llegamos hicieron un ritual para invocar a Ise…pero lo único que regreso fueron siete piezas idénticas a esta, después de un momento a otro Ascalon que estaba en mis manos tomo la forma de esta pieza…

Todas escucharon atentamente a la explicación de Aelin, y se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que había pasado, pero la más sorprendida era Serafall ya que ella era la más familiarizada con el tema…

-Eso es imposible… las piezas están ligadas directamente al alma de su portador, ¿Cómo es que regresaron si debieron ser destruidas por el veneno de Samael al igual que su alma…?

-¿Quizás su deseo de regresar era muy fuerte…?

Para tantear el terreno Gabriel da una hipótesis…

-Puede ser, pero…no puedo decir nada seguro; seria genial si pudiésemos consultarle a Ajuka-chan….podríamos revivirlo como lo hicieron con Rayna-chan al tener su alma…

En ese instante todas dieron un pequeño salto de alegría al escuchar lo dicho por Serafall… aun así no era tiempo de celebrar.

-¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato!-Aelin y Raynare hablaron al mismo tiempo, las dos estaban desesperadas…

-Yo sé dónde puede estar Ajuka-chan, pero no podemos ir todas…yo y…

-¡Iré yo!

Gabriel levanto su mano enérgicamente…

-No eh podido ser de mucha ayuda, quiero ir contigo Sera-chan…

-Entendido…pero iremos en dos días, lo más seguro es que tengan a Ajuka-chan con mucha seguridad con el…después de todo intentaron atacar al inframundo con esos monstruos que Ise-kun destruyo…

Todas las mujeres presentes se relajaron un poco al escuchar las palabras de Serafall, mientras que llevaba a sus habitaciones a Le fay, Kuroka y Moka.

A Ravel la llevaron a la habitación de Moka, la enviarían de regreso a casa apenas despierte.

-Yasaka… ¿Te diste cuenta?

Aelin estaba cargando a Kuroka y por ende Yasaka se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaba.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, desde el día en el que se fue me di cuenta de que Kuroka está embarazada… según puedo sentirlo ya lleva un mes, lo oculto muy bien pero tarde o temprano lo sabría…ah y no te preocupes por el bebé, está bien; después de todo Kuroka se preocupó más en proteger su vientre ante el ataque que recibió…

Aelin suspiro de alivio al escuchar que el bebé estaba en buenas condiciones…

-Aelin no te culpes por lo que paso…Ise-kun decidió protegerte tal y como lo prometió… después de todo él es un héroe.

-Aun así yo…no puedo perdonarme a mí misma, si el no regresa…yo no sé qué hacer…

-Veo que lo que dije ese día es verdad…no te preocupes Aelin, de seguro Ise-kun regresara…

Dejaron a Kuroka que descansase en su habitación y salieron nuevamente…

-¡Ophis-chan no está!

De inmediato las presentes se reunieron en la sala al escuchar la voz de Gabriel…

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido…?-Penemue preocupada pregunta.

-No lo sé, encontré se celular afuera…-Gabriel desbloqueo la pantalla del celular y encontró un mensaje.-… "Para las hembras de Ise: Ya regreso…" Eso es lo que dice.

Al escuchar lo que decía el mensaje las chicas se relajaron, ya tenían suficiente con la muerte de Issei como para ir a buscar a Ophis.

.

.

.

 **MANSION GREMORY**

Dos días han pasado ya desde la prueba de promoción de Kiba y Akeno… también desde la terrible tragedia, la muerte de Hyodou Issei.

Azazel se había retirado de inmediato del lugar con una ligera muestra de tristeza, desde el momento en el que Issei los había salvado en la dimensión puso en duda todas las acciones que había venido haciendo desde ya un mes antes, así que se dirigió a informar a el Maou Lucifer de lo que había pasado.

Por otro lado los integrantes del Club de lo oculto se encontraban destrozados, no podían creer que su ser más querido este muerto…

Asia y Koneko seguían llorando la pérdida del Dragón, Kiba se encontraba triste pero era el que mejor lo manejaba del grupo…

Por otra parte Akeno no había reaccionado durante dos días y solo pudo volver en si cuando su padre llego a verla.

Gasper y Rossweisse todavía no estaban informados…

Xenovia e Irina habían ido al cielo a reparar a Ex-Durandal con una gran tristeza.

Por ultimo Rias se había encerrado en su habitación alejada de todo, no quería hablar con nadie y poco o nada le importaba lo que pasase de ahora en adelante, no había respondido ni al llamado su propio hermano.

Raisser y Ruval, hermanos de Ravel habían ido a verlos y a buscar a su hermana; grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla…Kiba les informo que llevaba desaparecida desde aquel día pero que estaba se seguro de que se encontraba sana y salva ya que Issei había sido el que la envio a otro lugar.

Kiba de algún modo logro convencer a las chicas de que no podían quedarse de los brazos cruzados, tenían que encontrar alguna forma de traer de regreso a su más preciado amigo y compañero.

Todavía tenían la duda si estaba o no muerto, ya que sus piezas habían regresado y no se habían destruido como se supone debería haber pasado… Grayfia les había dado la ubicación del Maou Ajuka para que puedan consultarle sobre dicho fenómeno.

Ya tarde en la noche…

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba fueron al lugar que les había indicado Grayfia…

Estaban en una ciudad del mundo humano y las chicas no estaban con los mejores ánimos posibles, su mirada estaba pegada al suelo y no decían una sola palabra.

Llegaron a un edificio abandonado en el que se encontraba muchas personas tecleando en sus celulares, todos eran demonios.

De pronto una mujer vestida con un traje se acerca al grupo y les dice…

-Ajuka-sama está esperándolos en el techo.

Utilizando el ascensor llegaron al techo…

-El grupo Gremory…Nunca pensé que vendrían como tal.

Rias dio un paso al frente.

-Ajuka-sama.

-Escuche la historia…después de todo su grupo es famoso por recibir esa clase de atentados.

-Hay al que me gustaría que Ajuka-sama revise.

Rias estaba a punto de sacar las pizas de Issei de su bolsillo.

-¿Algo que quieres que revise?...-Rias termino de sacar las piezas y se las mostro a Ajuka.-… ¿las piezas de Hyodou Issei?... ¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

Rias y su grupo se tensaron ante las palabras de su gobernante, estas tenían un leve toque de hostilidad.

-Hyodou Issei…deposite mi confianza en él, pero…resulto que era un criminal que ahora está muerto, apuesto a que quieren confirmar si eso es verdad… ¿Creen que les ayudare en eso?...ese desgraciado mato a Serafall, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de matarlo lo habría hecho personalmente…

Rias retrocedió asustada ante el aumento de aura de Ajuka, sus siervos estaban igual de asustados…

-Yo de ti no hubiese hecho eso…

Todos se reviraron a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, al darse vuelta pudieron ver a dos personas.

Una llevaba ropa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y tenía tapada incluso su rostro.

La otra la conocían muy bien…

-Shirone-nya… ¿Estas bien?

Kuroka estaba con la mujer de la cual desconocían su identidad y que no tenían idea de quien era.

La mujer que tenía tapado su rostro levanto su mano y todos pudieron ver que tenía una carta en ella, con un leve movimiento de muñeca se lo lanzo a Ajuka.

Ajuka la atrapo con sus dedos y de inmediato reviso que es lo que era…

-¡Imposible!

Ajuka se había levantado de sus asiento muy sorprendido, el grupo Gremory lo veían curiosos.

-¡Se supone que ella…!

La mujer que tenía su rostro tapada con su dedo hizo una señal para que guardase silencio, a lo que Ajuka hizo caso de inmediato.

¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella carta para que un Maou se sobresalte de esa forma?

Eso era lo que se preguntaban los del grupo Gremory ahí presentes.

En respuesta a ello…un sello mágico que solo podían hacerlo cuatro personas o mejor dicho demonios en toda la faz de la tierra y aparte cada uno tenía un adicional que diferenciaba un sello del otro…

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

La respuesta era fácil…Los cuatro Maous.

Y el sello que había recibido Ajuka era precisamente de la Maou que se encontraba "muerta".

Serafall era la que se encontraba oculta, nadie podía reconocerla…

Ajuka dudaba, ni el mismo pudo reconocer su presencia ni con sus sensores que tenía en el edificio, sin embargo el sello era una prueba verídica de algo muy importante…

Serafall está viva.

Kuroka sonreía ante aquel escenario, pudo burlar los sentidos del Maou…

-¿Por qué debería creerte…?

-Es tu decisión hacerlo o no…pero si no lo haces, tendremos que obligarte a hacer a lo que vinimos.

Ajuka esbozo una gran sonrisa, nada común en el…pero demostraba una cosa, había confirmado que la persona ahí presente era Serafall; solo ella podía dar ese tipo de respuesta cuando estaba completamente seria, una faceta de la Maou que muy pocos conocían.

Por otro lado el Grupo Gremory no sabía que es lo que pasaba en ese lugar… se miraban entre ellos con el rostro que demostraba que no tenían ni idea de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ajuka dio vuelta a la carta que le habían lanzado y tenía escrito un mensaje…

"No se lo digas absolutamente a nadie Ajuka-chan, por favor…es la oportunidad tanto anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo."

Ajuka sonrió para sí mismo, él sabía cuál era el sueño de Serafall… Dejar de ser una Maou.

Desde un inicio había sido obligada a tomar ese cargo, el cual ella odiaba con todo su ser ya que la ataba y no le permitía ser libre.

-¿Qué quieres pedirme...?

-Lo mismo que la princesa de ahí…-Dijo Serafall señalando a Rias.

-Está bien…Rias-chan discúlpame por lo de antes, revisare las piezas del Hyodou Issei.

Los integrantes del Grupo Gremory casi saltaban de alegría ante lo dicho por Ajuka, poco les importaba ese momento el motivo para que haya cambiado de opinión.

Rias se acercaba lentamente de nuevo, al igual que Kuroka; pero de pronto Ajuka las detuvo.

-…Parece que tenemos invitados no desea…

Antes de que Ajuka terminase de hablar una sombra se movió desde atrás de Serafall e intercepto al atacante que tenía en la mira al espadachín del Grupo Gremory.

-Tsk…quería matar al niño bonito.

Otra mujer hacia aparición en escena, estaba vestida de la misma forma que Serafall, lo que la diferenciaba era su estatura.

-Siegfried de la Facción de Héroes…Antiguo miembro de la iglesia.

Siegfried al ver que su ataque fue detenido por aquella mujer con una lanza de luz retrocedió nuevamente.

-Veo que soy muy conocido, vengo a proponerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar Maou Ajuka…

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!... ¡Acabalo!

Serafall le decía a la mujer misteriosa, la cual solamente asintió.

Ajuka ni siquiera hizo caso a lo que decía Siegfried, estaba más concentrado en saber quién era la nueva mujer que había aparecido.

Tampoco podía reconocerla, pero apostaba lo que sea a que era Gabriel…

Después de todo si Serafall está viva, lo más probable es que el resto de mujeres que supuestamente fueron asesinadas en la reunión también estuviesen vivas.

Además que el usar lanzas de luz y su enorme escote la delataban con mucha facilidad.

Ajuka reviro a ver a Serafall, la cual solamente hizo ademan de que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Espero que puedas encontrar el descanso eterno…

Cuando Gabriel termino de decir eso desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes…

-Amen…

Cuando volvió a aparecer tenía clavada una lanza de luz en el corazón de Siegfried…

Su velocidad era abrumadora, nadie pude seguirla con la vista…

Por otro lado todos veían sorprendidos al ver como el cuerpo de Siegfried caía al suelo sin vida.

No había podido ni defenderse ante ese ataque.

-Eso fue muy rápido… Parece que los demás invitados también se fueron asustados-nya.

Kuroka había sentido que una gran cantidad de demonios se acercaban a su ubicación, pero al ver como Siegfried fue derrotado en un parpadeo corrieron con la cola entre las piernas.

-Ahora si Rias-chan ven para revisar esas piezas…

Rias y sus siervos aun no salían de su asombro ante lo que habían presenciado, el tipo que le había dado una paliza a Xenovia, Kiba e Irina fue derrotado sin poder defenderse.

-Yo traje la que falta-nya.

Rias entrego sus siete piezas y Kuroka la octava.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kuroka?

-Al parecer ustedes también llegaron a la misma conclusión que nosotras-nya…no puedo dejar que Ise-nya muera sin haber conocido a su hijo-nya…

Kuroka al final mostraba una mirada triste, estaba preparada para lo peor pero aun guardaba esperanzas y por eso ataba ahí.

-Kuroka-Nee-sama… ¿Dónde está Ravel?

-La tendrán mañana en su casa-nya…

-Ku…Kuroka, sea lo que sea que pase…quisiera que fueses a casa luego de esto.

Kuroka estaba sorprendida ante lo dicho por Rias, solamente pudo asentir en respuesta a ello.

Por otro lado Serafall y Gabriel se encontraban viendo desde lejos como Ajuka trataba de analizar las piezas…

-No…puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa, Sera-chan?

-Ajuka-chan… no puede analizarlas.

Gabriel se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Serafall, si el mismo creador no podía hacer nada con las piezas…solo había una explicación.

-Rias-chan…no, Grupo Gremory…

De nuevo los presentes se tensaron ante las palabras del Maou, estaba sumamente serio…

-…Temo que no hay ninguna esperanza…

En ese instante las esperanzas de los presentes se desvanecieron…

-¿Co…Como…que no…hay ninguna…?-Rias intentaba contener sus lagrima pero había empezado a llorar sin poder evitarlo al igual que el resto de chicas de grupo Gremory, Incluida Kuroka, las cual se encontraba sumamente triste…

-…Las piezas han dejado de funcionar, eso solo significa que su alma ya no existe…si hubiese estado en la Brecha Dimensional o algo por el estilo, las piezas responderían, pero no lo hacen…temo decir que ni siquiera hay esperanzas de que pudiésemos revivirlo…

Ahora si era oficial, Hyodou Issei estaba definitivamente muerto y no había nada que pudiese hacer para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Kuroka empezó a llorar nuevamente, tenía esperanzas de verlo nuevamente pero acababan de desilusionarla completamente.

Serafall y Gabriel se acercaron rápidamente, tomaron a Kuroka y desparecían de ese lugar sin antes recibir un papel de parte de Ajuka.

El grupo Gremory estaba igual de destrozado, seguían sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Iseee… ¿Por queeee…?-Rias seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Asia y Akeno se habían desmallado de la impresión, por otro lado Koneko lloraba mientras era abrazada por Kiba.

Ajuka se había comunicado con Grayfia y le había pedido que viniese a verlos.

Al poco rato llego e intento consolar a Rias.

-Rias… debes superar esto, eres una mujer fuete…podrás reponerte, ahora desahoga todo tu dolor.

Grayfia abrazaba a Rias.

-Grayfia-Onee-sama… ¡Jamás podré superarlo!...no quiero aceptarlo, Ise no…no puede morir.

Grayfia creo un círculo mágico de transporte y se llevó al Grupo Gremory junto con las piezas de Issei.

.

.

.

-¡Kuroka por fin regresas!

Raynare estaba muy animada, mientras que Kuroka seguía muy triste debido a la impactante noticia que recibió de parte de Ajuka…

-¿Rayna-chan…que…que pasa?-Kuroka apenas podía responderle, no sabía ni como le iba a decir a Raynare que no había esperanzas de que Issei regresara.

-¡Ya deja de llorar!... ¡Mira, el ya volvió!

Kuroka no podía creer las palabras que escuchaba de Raynare, Serafall y Gabriel estaban igual de sorprendidas.

Raynare la llevo tirándole de la mano a Kuroka e ingresaron a su habitación.

Todas las mujeres de la casa se encontraban en la habitación estaban alrededor de la cama de la misma.

-¡Kuroka-sama, ya llego!-Le fay estaba muy feliz sentada en el filo de la cama.

Kuroka se acerca lentamente y no pudo evitar llorar al verlo a él, acostado en la cama durmiendo.

-¡No, no puede ser…ISEEE!

Kuroka no tardo en abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Issei para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo fue que paso…?... ¡Ajuka-chan dijo que era imposible que volviera!

Serafall estaba muy sorprendida y pedía explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

-No me sorprende que les haya dicho eso…Ophis fue la que lo trajo, ella lo revivió; nos contó que…

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-[Red…Ophis, ha pasado mucho tiempo…]**

Ambos dragones escucharon sorprendidos la voz que salía de la grieta… y se sorprendieron aún más al ver lo que salía de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué tienes su alma?-Una esfera de color rojo voló hasta las manos de Ophis.

 **-[¿Así es como le saludas a un viejo amigo?]**

La voz que salía de la grieta era tenebrosa.

-Responde.

 **-[Entendido Ophis-chan, me gusta tu nueva apariencia…en fin, ¿Por qué tengo su alma?; solo quería ayudarles un poco, estar encerrado es muy aburrido…]**

La voz de la grieta ahora se escuchaba como la de una persona muy despreocupada.

 _-[Trihexa… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?]_ -Great Red, no estaba muy convencido ante lo declarado por parte de la Bestia 666.

 **-[No se te escapa nada Rojito… voy a decirles la verdad, hay un hijo de puta que está molestándome, o mejor dicho a mi cuerpo…]** -Claramente se notaba la hostilidad en la voz de Trihexa.

-¿Tu cuerpo?

 **-[Así es, cuando el desgraciado del Dios Bíblico me selló…separó mi alma de mi cuerpo; ahora un tipo esta tratado de liberar mi cuerpo y controlarlo a su antojo…]**

 _-[Eso sería mucho más peligroso que tenerte a ti destruyendo todo a su paso…]_

 **-[JAJAJA, Sabes que lo hacía porque estaba aburrido…en fin, este mocoso puede ayudarme, así que lo salvé; por suerte el sello de Dios está débil y pude hacerlo…]**

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

 **-[Quiero que este mocoso se encargue de ese tipo… después de todo es el mismo que lo ha estado extorsionando…]**

-¿Por qué Ise debería de hacerte caso y yo por que debería creerte?

 **-[Vamos Ophis-chan no seas tan quisquillosa…use parte de mi alma para salvarlo, la sangre de Samael ya había consumido más de la mitad… deberían agradecerme por haberlo hecho]**

 _-[Y ahora quieres que lo revivamos… Vamos a hacerlo Ophis, si ese tipo del que habla Trihexa está a punto de tomar el control de su cuerpo, será mejor tomar medidas al respecto]_ -Great Red dedujo lo que quería Trihexa.

-¿Qué pasara con tu alma cuando se destruya el sello?

 **-[La verdad no lo sé…lo más probable es que siga sellada, por eso uní mi alma a la del mocoso, con el paso del tiempo mi alma podrá salir de aquí y regresar a mi cuerpo…]**

-¿Y si mejor quitamos el enlace y tú te quedas encerrado?

 **-[Yo de ti no haría eso Ophis-chan, el alma de ese mocoso me pertenece ahora; si quisiera puedo destruirla ahora mismo…]**

El aura de Ophis se elevó en señal de enfado.

 _-[Cálmate Ophis…vamos a revivirlo, además no noto segundas intenciones en las palabras de Trihexa…]_

 **-[Ya ves Ophis-chan…deberías ser más comprensiva como el Rojito…]**

En ese instante la Brecha de donde se encontraba Trihexa fue cerrada.

-A veces quiero destrozar sus dientes…

-[Mas importante que eso…será mejor comenzar con la resurrección, yo daré el cuerpo que pueda contener a Draig y el alma con el vínculo con Trihexa]

-Entendido…

Ophis subió a la espalda de Great Red…

En su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa, no creyó que podría encontrar de nuevo a Issei y le alegraba el poder hacerlo.

Durante dos días estuvieron vagando en la Brecha Dimensional hasta que el cuerpo de Issei estuviese listo.

Ophis con la ayuda de sus poderes hizo el alma del mismo entrase en el cuerpo creado por Great Red.

 _-[Tenemos un problema Ophis…]_

-Si…ya me di cuenta, no va a despertarse pronto… ¿no es así?

 _-[Así es, su alma tardara en acoplarse a su cuerpo, además el tener un vínculo con el alma de Trihexa no ayuda mucho que digamos…el mero hecho de tener el poder del infinito en su cuerpo da muchos problemas]_

-Sus hembras no estarán muy felices…

 _-[Lo que importa es que ahora ya está vivo, tendrán que cuidarlo para que despierte lo más pronto posible...No olvides volver a poner a Draig en su cuerpo…]_

-Me voy…mientras más pronto lo haga será mejor…

Great Red solo hizo aparecer una grieta al frente de Ophis, esta cargo el cuerpo de Issei y se lo llevo con ella.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-…Eso fue lo que paso.

Kuroka, Serafall y Gabriel estaban muy asombradas debido a lo que les conto Penemue.

-Aun así… ¿Por qué sus piezas dejaron de funcionar?-La que preguntaba era Gabriel.

-Puede ser porque su alma ahora debe ser "distinta"…después de todo según lo que dice Penemue-chan su alma fue consumida casi en su totalidad.-Serafall como la más familiarizada en el tema daba su hipótesis.-… Pero, ¡No importa!… ¡Ise-kun regreso!

Todas las mujeres asintieron ante lo dicho por Serafall, no importaba nada lo que había pasado…

Lo único que importaba es que Issei había regresado.

-Ravel-chan… te están buscando los demonios, será mejor que regreses mañana mismo; recuerda nuestra promesa, no le digas a nadie sobre esto.-Gabriel con una voz muy amable le decía a la rubia que era mejor que regrese a su hogar.

-En…entendido…-Ravel lo dice un poco desanimada, como si no quisiera irse.

-Ah, por cierto…no puedes decir nada sobre Ise-kun, ahora todo el mundo cree que está muerto…Sera mejor mantenerlo de esa forma, cuando despierte podrás venir tu a verlo.-Yasaka le decía a Ravel ahora.

Ravel ahora asentía muy feliz, si podía volver a ver a Issei no le importaba marcharse por un tiempo.

-Ahora…Será mejor dejar que Issei descanse…

La habitación se vació en un instante.

En ella solo se quedaron Raynare, Moka, Kuroka y Le fay.

Kuroka se había quedado dormida en el brazo de Issei.

Mientras que Raynare, Moka y Le fay se acomodaban a su lado para dormir con Issei.

Ophis…Ophis también se acurruco en un espacio que sobraba en la cama.

.

.

.

-¡Maldita sea!

Ahora nos encontramos en el origen de todos los problemas de Issei.

-Tsk… ¿Cómo pudo morir ese desgraciado?...perdí al sicario perfecto…

Rizevim se lamentaba por haber perdido una herramienta para sus planes.

-Esto retrasara mucho nuestros planes, Euclid será mejor que hayas conseguido su cuerpo al menos.

-Fue muy fácil hacerlo…pero, está muy destruido, tardaremos mucho en poder recrear la Boosted Gear, será casi como empezar desde cero.

-¡Entonces empieza ahora mismo!

Rizevim estaba enfadado, su plan se vio truncado y ahora tomaría mucho más tiempo el llevarlo a cabo.

.

.

.

Luego de tres días en la ciudad de Kuoh, más precisamente hablando de su cementerio…

Los integrantes del Grupo Gremory se encontraban en ese lugar y frente a ellos se encontraba una lápida…

" _Hyodou Issei amado hijo y amigo"_

Ya que no tenían un cuerpo al cual sepultar, tomaron varias de sus pertenencias y las pusieron en un ataúd…

Las piezas demoniacas las habían convertido en un collar, las que lo tenían eran:

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia y Ravel que había regresado un día antes.

Nadie le pregunto en donde estaba, solo le informaron de todo lo que había pasada; aunque ella ya lo sabía, pero no les dijo nada.

La pieza que sobraba Rias la estaba guardando para otra persona que no se encontraba en ese lugar…

-ISSEEEE… ¿POR QUEEEEEEE?- La madre de Issei fue informada sobre el deceso de su hijo, no le contaran nada sobre su vida como demonio; le habían dicho que murió en un accidente.

Su padre también lloraba mucho, después de todo era su único hijo al cual amaban con todo su ser.

Rias y el resto del grupo Gremory seguían llorando la pérdida de su amado Dragón.

Rias recordaba todos los momentos felices que paso junto con Issei…

"No importa donde estés, iré a salvarte… ya que soy el peón de Rias Gremory"

Rias recordaba las palabras que Issei le dijo cuándo la salvo de su matrimonio arreglado, no podía olvidarlo por más que quisiera…

"No importa de qué raza seas, Akeno-san es Akeno-san…no importa si eres medio ángel caído aun así me sigues gustando…"

Akeno veía esa escena en su mente, el primer hombre al que había amado y él le había dicho que la aceptaría sin importar lo que ella fuese; Akeno recordaba como desde ese momento decidió abrir su corazón a Issei.

Asia recordaba como Issei la había ido a rescatar no solo de Raynare sino de Diodora también, aunque resultaba muy herido, Issei se levantaba y la rescataba de cualquiera que amanece su vida.

Irina recordaba como jugaba con Issei desde que eran muy pequeños con la esperanza de que algún día pueda regresar con él y convertirse en su novia.

Koneko veía los días en el que había cerrado su corazón a todo el mundo debido a su miedo, pero cuando llego Issei dio un giro a sus vida haciendo que se aceptase a si misma e intento hacer que se reconcilie con su hermana.

Por ultimo Xenovia estaba sumamente triste ya que jamás pensó que algún día pudiese amar a un hombre, aunque al inicio fue enemiga de Issei, cuando se unió al grupo poco a poco desarrollo sentimiento por él y sentía como su corazón dolía al momento de pensar en Issei.

En el inframundo y el resto del mundo sobrenatural se dio la noticia sobre la muerte de Hyodou Issei…

"Hyodou Issei ha fallecido salvando el Inframundo del ataque de la Brigada del Caos

Héroe o Villano…Nunca lo sabremos."

Así fue como lo anunciaron a todo el mundo, algunas se alegraron mientras que otros tenían dudas sobre la verdadera identidad de Issei y preferían recordarlo como el Héroe que salvo al Inframundo.

Pero para sus amigos solo había una respuesta posible…

"EL FUE Y SIEMPRE SERA SU HEROE"

De una en una las chicas depositaban una flor sobre la tumba de Issei mientras le daban su último adiós.

De algo estaba seguras, no volverán a enamorarse de ningún otro hombre; Issei siempre será a quien amen por el resto de su larga existencia.

.

.

.

 **UN AÑO DESPUES**

-¡No me importa este maldito clan!... ¡Yo no me casare con nadie!

Eran las palabras de una histérica Rias mientras que enfrentaba a sus padres.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, y me lo digan en sus comentarios.**

 **De ahora en adelante Issei permanecerá "Muerto", al igual que las líderes…**

 **Rias y el resto no se enteraran de aquello sino hasta mucho más tarde, aunque interactuaran con él y no se llevaran muy bien que digamos.**

 **Haber algo más… Draig va a permanecer dormido mucho tiempo, incluso más que el mismo Issei, no lo volveremos a ver con la armadura muy pronto.**

 **Por cierto, acepto sugerencias para el nombre del hijo de Kuroka e Issei.**

 **Eh pensado en Kuroyuki, si les gusta díganmelo…por favor.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Mario Vi Britannia.- Espero te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Siempre quise que la muerte de Issei la hubiesen visto todos y no solamente que se enteren luego, por eso la hice de esa forma.**

 **Gabrielhgonzalez6.- Aquí esta amigo, espero te guste.**

 **Arkam knight.- Bueno aquí y se sabe que le paso, espero te guste.**

 **El primordial285.- Va a pasar una laaargo rato son recompensas, digo porque quedara dormido un buen rato.**

 **Red Satodhi ketchum.- JAJAJA su resurrección su que necesitaba las esferas si no fuera por Trihexa.**

 **Matias356.- Gracias amigo, espero te guste este también.**

 **Enightmare.- Aquí esta amigo.**

 **Ignited freddy.- Espero te guste este capítulo también.**

 **XxREYxX.- Espero te guste el como revivió.**

 **Mexicamo590.- Me alegro que la hayas encontrado y que te guste.**

 **Morphos.- Espero te guste el capítulo, y lo de Siegfried…bueno, peleo con Gabriel, no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Por el momento solo Ajuka sabrá la verdad, Azazel y Odín tendrán la duda pero hasta ahí nomás.**

 **Aten92.-la verdad son cortas ya que no sé cómo escribirlas muy bien y hacerlas más largas sin que se siga repitiendo lo mismo… la nueva transformación tenía el poder de la Ímpetu Imparable, ese ataque equivalía a un Longinos Smasher; un ataque para matar dioses… cómo pudiste ver, ya no hubo ataque al Inframundo, Cao-Cao incluyo ya había perdido su ojo e Issei no regreso como en la novela.**

 **Issei tendrá su propio equipo, y ya no será demonio…tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo. El harem en lo posible se mantendrá sin los del club de lo Oculto…pero Issei ira en su ayuda cada que pueda.**

 **Y gracias por tus sugerencias, las tendré muy en cuanta.**

 **Y sobre las alas, olvide escribir que cuando vuela, la capa desaparece y salen sus alas, cuando vuelva a aparecer lo pondré.**


	17. De vuelta a la accion

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **DE VUELTA A LA ACCION**

-WAAAA! WAAAA!

¿Qué es ese llanto?

Parece el llanto de un bebe…

¿Dónde demonios estoy…?

Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido arrastrado hacia la Grieta Dimensional.

¿En verdad estoy muerto…?

Intente mover mis brazos pero no puedo, un intenso dolor me lo impide….

Tampoco puedo abrir mis ojos y por lo tanto no veo nada.

Espera…

Si siento dolor eso significa que…

NO MAMES.

¡Estoy vivo!

¿Pero cómo…?

 _-Draig…. ¡Draig!_

Intente hablar con Draig mentalmente pero no me responde.

¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-WAAAA! WAAAA!

Otra vez ese mismo llanto…

¿De quién se trata?

¡Mierda! ¡Vamos!

¡Muévete!

Tengo que levántame como sea, me cuesta mucho ya que me duele todo mi ser y siento muy pesado mi cuerpo.

-WAAAA! WAAAA!

Es como si me estuviese llamando pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

¡Muévete de una vez!

Siento como levanto lentamente mi mano.

¡Si, puedo hacerlo!

Por fin puedo levantar mis manos, aunque se siente distinto de alguna forma…

-WAAAA! WAAAA!

Con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir lentamente mis ojos…

La luz lastima mis ojos y no puedo ver nada durante un momento.

Cuando recupero la visión puedo ver que estoy en un lugar muy conocido para mí.

-…

Intento hablar pero las palabras no salen de mi boca…

Estoy tratando de llamar a alguien pero no puedo hablar…

-WAAAA! WAAAA!

¡Es cierto, el llanto!

Lentamente gire mi cabeza y por fin pude ver de quien provenía aquel llanto.

Una bebé hermosa, muy pequeña estaba junto a mí…

Cuando se da cuenta que la estoy mirando ella también hace lo mismo y deja de llorar…

Tiene ojos de color marrones con sus pupilas… ¿Rasgadas como un gato?

Esa mirada me recuerda al alguien…

-…

Nuevamente intento hablar pero nada sale de mis labios.

Con mi mano temblando y sintiendo aun dolor la acerque hacia la bebe y le tome una de sus manitas.

Ella con sus diminutos dedos agarra uno de los míos y sonríe hermosamente mientras juega con mi mano.

¿De quién será el bebé?

Ahora mismo estoy en la habitación que comparto con Raynare y Kuroka.

¿Quién la traería?

Ahora mi vista se centra en su cabello de color negro ya que algo llamo mi atención…

¡Espera, esas son…!

¡UNAS OREJAS DE GATO!

Al igual que su cabello son de color negro y se mueven lentamente.

Al parecer no son un simple accesorio y son de verdad, eso quiere decir que es una nekomata.

Mientras apartaba mi mano, siento que tiene un pequeño bulto en su pecho, le baje un poco la cobija que la cubría y encontré… ¿Una pieza de ajedrez?

Para ser más precisos era una pieza de peón y la llevaba como un collar, es de color carmesí; me recuerdan a las piezas de Rias como la… que…yo…tengo…

Naaaa…

Yo tengo mis piezas dentro de mí, es imposible que se puedan salir de mi cuerpo.

Luego de sacarme de mi cabeza la idea de que aquella era una de mis piezas demoniacas siento que algo está rodeando mi mano, es algo peludo…

Ahora bajo mi mirada y la veo…

¡DOS COLAS DE GATO!

Eso solo confirma que es una nekomata.

 _-…Nee-sama tu… ¡Tu estas embarazada!_

Al recordar las palabras de Koneko-chan de inmediato me doy cuenta de todo…

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho debido a la impresión.

Si lo que supongo es cierto este bebé es…

-CRACK

Escucho que algo se rompe y de inmediato me doy vuelta a ver de qué es lo que se trata.

Una teta de vidrio había caído al suelo derramando su contenido.

-I…Is… ¡ISEEEEE!

La que había dejado caer el biberón era Kuroka la cual al verme se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza fuertemente.

-Ise…por…por fin despiertas…

-…Ku…Kuroka…

Al fin pude pronunciar una palabra al mismo tiempo que lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Kuroka me abrazaba fuertemente mientras yo aún estaba acostado y lloraba mucho en mi pecho.

-Kuroka… ¿Qué fue lo…que paso…?

Sigo sin poder hablar fluidamente, al parecer ese veneno si bien no me mató sin duda me daño mucho.

Ella se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y seguía sobre mi cuerpo.

Mierda…

¿Desde cuándo es tan pesada?

Está dejándome sin aire el solo tenerla sobre mí.

-MMMMM MMMMM

-Kuro-chan mira, tu padre ya se despertó-nya….-La sonrisa de Kuroka demostraba que ahora mismo está muy feliz de verme y carga cariñosamente a la bebé.

3…

2…

1…

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

Ahora sí, ya puedo hablar perfectamente.

Espera, eso no es lo importante ahora mismo.

-Pa…pa… ¿Padre?... ¿Quieres decir que…que ella es….?

-¡SI! Kuro-chan es nuestra hija…

-¡¿Pe…pero cómo…?! Si…si apenas me enteré que estabas embarazada…. ¿Cómo es que diste a luz tan rápido?... A lo mucho debí haber dormido unos días…

Kuroka con la bebe en sus brazos, o mejor dicho con Kuro-chan me observa con una mirada muy triste y me dice…

-Ise…ya ha pasado un año desde que "moriste".

¿AH?…

Apenas puedo procesar las palabras que acaba de decirme Kuroka ahora mismo…

Yo….estuve dormido…. ¡¿UN AÑOOOOOO?!

¡¿Pero cómo carajos paso eso…?!

-¿En…serio?-Sigo muy impactado ante la noticia, no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto tiempo.

-En realidad… tu…tu moriste ese día…-Kuroka seguía con una mirada triste y abrazaba a Kuro-chan intentando hacer que durmiese.

-Pero si yo estoy aquí… no me digas que tú también mo…

-No, nada de eso… ese día Ophis-chan y Great Red con sus poderes lograron revivirte, tuvieron que crear un nuevo cuerpo para ti, y debido a la unión de sus poderes haz dormido todo este tiempo…

Entonces eso fue lo que pasó…

Ese día en realidad morí…

-Ya…Ya veo…perdóname Kuroka yo…yo te abandone…

-¡No!... no tienes por qué disculparte, si no fuera por ti yo no estuviese aquí y no habría tenido a esta hija tan hermosa…olvidemos eso y…-Kuroka deja a un lado a Kuro-chan que ya estaba dormida y acerca su rostro al mío.-…No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse en un beso…

-COF, COF… ¡¿Interrumpo algo…?!

-Si lo haces-nya… ha sido mucho tiempo que no lo he besado, déjame hacerlo-nya…

Kuroka sin tomarla en cuenta se acerca y me besa en los labios, un beso corto como un saludo.

De pronto…

Un aura aterradora emanaba del cuerpo del sexi ángel caído en la puerta…

-Ray…Raynare…

-¡Al fin despiertas desgraciado y lo primero que haces es besuquearte con Kuroka!

-JEJEJE…También te extrañé…ven acá…-Le hice una seña para que se acercase y al ver que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad quería decirme se sonroja…

-Ise yo…

-Tú también perdóname Raynare…fui un estúpido, Kuroka ya me conto más o menos lo que pasó; debió haber sido duro para ti…

-Lo fue…-Raynare estaba dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos y también me da un fuerte abrazo y al separarse me besa al igual como lo hizo Kuroka.

Con ayuda de las dos pude sentarme en el filo de la cama.

-Sin duda estar en cama un año no te hizo nada bien…-Decía Raynare levantando uno de mis brazos los cuales se notaban claramente muy delegados en comparación de como los tenía antes.

-Y que lo digas…apenas y puedo levantar mis brazos… ¿Dónde están Moka y Le fay?

-Deben estar a punto de regresar, fueron de compras-nya…

-Ya veo… Raynare por favor tráeme un vaso con agua.

En ese momento Raynare salió de la habitación, quiero hablar con Kuroka a solas un momento.

-¿Tu escogiste su nombre Kuroka…?

-Fue Shirone, Kuroyuki es el nombre más adecuado para la hija de Ise-sempai fue lo que dijo….

-Ya veo, me gusta mucho su nombre… aunque cabe recalcar que si era varón y si no le hubieses puesto Goku te obligaba a que lo cambiases…

-Nyajajaja- Ella ríe en respuesta a mi broma, es verdad; ¿Quién no quiere ponerle Goku a su hijo…?

-¿Cuántos meses tiene Kuro-chan?

-Ya tiene cuatro meses desde que nació-nya… me embarace cuando estuve en mi temporada de apareamiento-nya…

-Con que esa vez, fue a la primera… y otra cosa… ¿Por qué tiene una pieza de peón en su cuello?

Pude ver que Kuroka se puso un poco nerviosa ya que sus orejas se erizaron al igual que sus colas.

-Que hermoso sol hace hoy-nya.

-Kuroka… en esta habitación no entra el sol, además según ese reloj ya es de noche.

-No se te escapa nada-nya… de todas formas te darías cuenta… es una de tus piezas demoniacas.

-Entonces si era lo que yo pensaba… ¿Cómo fue que me la extrajeron?

Según recuerdo el recuperar las piezas es simplemente imposible cuando alguien ya fue reencarnado.

-Rias hizo que Azazel te invocara por la Puerta del Dragón para traerte de regreso cuando te separaste de nosotras…sin embargo lo único que regresaron fueron siete piezas de peón y Ascalon se convirtió en la octava…

¿Rias? ¿Dónde quedo lo de Princesa Interruptor como siempre solía decirle?

Le preguntare más tarde...

Lo que importa ahora es que...

-¿Ya no soy un demonio?

-Ya no, se puede decir que eres un Dragón humanoide…

Ya me esperaba algo así…

-¿Dónde están las otras piezas…?

-Las tienen Rias, Akeno, Asia, Shirone, Xenovia, Irina y Ravel-nya; al igual que Kuro-chan las usan como un collar-nya.

Dije que se lo preguntaría mas tarde, pero sin duda me carcome la curiosidad de saber cómo es que ahora las llama por sus nombres...

-JEJEJE… ¿Desde cuándo las llamas por su nombre?

-Bueno yo… es una larga historia-nya.

-Estoy "muerto", tiempo es lo que me sobra de ahora en adelante, además según parece ya no soy el Sekiryūtei por ende menos problemas para mí... dime que paso en este año para que dejes de usar tu sexi Kimono y dejar tu pelo suelto, aunque te sigues viendo igual de hermosa…

Olvide decirlo pero Kuroka ya no lleva su kimono sexi y muy revelador de siempre, más bien uno más de estilo conservador; además de que su cabello esta suelto y no con su peinado habitual...no es que se vea mal, sino más bien se ve más madura, ¿Sera por haber tenido ya una hija?

-Cabron, si no me querías aquí solo tenías que decírmelo…

-Para nada Raynare, luego iba a hablar contigo o ¿acaso esos tres pares de alas en tu espalda son solo de exhibición?

Cuando Raynare entró con un vaso de agua su aura se elevó y sus alas salieron de su espalda; claramente se ha hecho muy fuerte ya que para un ángel mientras más alas tenga mayor es su poder no importa si es un caído.

-Perdón, a veces se salen sin querer…

-Bueno, quisiera que me pongan al día de todo…

-¡Claro, te contare sobre la hermosa amistad de Kuroka y la tetona Gremory!-Raynare sin duda sigue con las misma actitud de siempre ya que dice esto fingiendo vomitar y sigue llamando a Rias por ese sobrenombre.

-Ya veo con que se han hecho muy amigas Kuroka y Rias….

-No molestes-nya, si no fuera por ella, estas tipas no hubiesen podido cuidarme en mi embarazo-nya.-Kuroka se cruza de brazos y piernas.

¿Entonces Kuroka paso mucho tiempo con las chicas del club?

Eso podría explicar la forma tan amistosa con la que se dirige a ellas.

-Ahora pasa más tiempo con ellas que aquí, si no fuese por ti ella no viniese.

-¡Vengo todos los días-nya!

-Solo porque Kuro-chan empieza a llorar y el único lugar en donde se tranquiliza es con Ise.

Con que Raynare está celosa de que Rias sea amiga de Kuroka y ya no pasen el tiempo juntas, después de todo estar solo Le fay, Moka y Raynare solas en este lugar debe ser muy solitario.

Lo más seguro es que Sera-chan, Yasaka-san, Brunilda-san, Gabriel-san, Penemue, Aelin-san y Kunou se hayan ido de este lugar.

-Bueno es su padre, una hija debe estar con sus dos padres siempre-nya.

-Ya, ya… cálmense las dos, ¿Cómo es eso de que se tranquiliza solo conmigo?-Como si fuesen un pájaro y un gato, se empezaron a pelear como siempre.

Las dos se separaron y se sientan una a cada lado mío.

-De alguna manera el aura de Dragón que tienes ahora es relajante por decirlo de alguna forma y a Kuro-chan parece gustarle eso, por eso duerme contigo, aunque a veces también llora porque tiene hambre-nya… ¡Es cierto, debía darle de comer antes de que durmiese-nya!

Kuroka se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de su error y además se pone un poco nerviosa.

-Si Rias se entera, de seguro me regaña de nuevo-nya.

Eso sí me dejo en shock, ¿Tan estrecha es su relación con Rias?

-Ni viendo lo creo, la sexi nekomata despreocupada ahora mismo está siendo una madre responsable…jajajaja quien te viera Kuroka….AUCH…

Kuroka se acercó y me mordió en mi cuello, siempre hace eso cuando me burlo de ella.

-OK, ya entendí… basta Kuroka, me duele…

-The lo merezes por burlarte de mí…

Ella seguía mordiendo mi cuello, sin embargo poco a poco dejo de hacer fuerza y empezó a lamerme.

Raynare al verla, se acerca y me besa en la boca.

Sin duda esto es lo mejor.

El beso con Raynare se fue intensificando y lleve mis manos hacia sus suaves piernas… ella tenía una falda y empecé a levantarla para acariciarla directamente.

Extrañaba el tacto con las mujeres, su piel es tan suave…

Sin embargo como nada va como uno quiere.

-¡Kuroka-chan mira toda la ropa que compramos para Kuro-tan!

Esa voz, sin duda es de ella…

No pude ni reaccionar hasta que escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abrió y varias personas entraron al mismo tiempo.

Kuroka se separó lentamente de mí al igual que Raynare.

-¡ISSEI/ISE/ISE-KUUUUN!- Moka, Le fay, Sera-chan y Kunou; ¡Espera ¿Esa es Kunou?! Ella y Le fay están algo "creciditas" sobre todo Kunou.

Al verme se pusieron muy felices y tal y como lo hizo Kuroka se lanzaron a abrazarme y me tumbaron contra el suelo gracias a la fuerza con la que vinieron hacia mí.

Si no tuviese este cuerpo tan débil podría haber resistido su peso.

Desde el suelo podía ver al resto de chicas que me miraban felices y a la vez sorprendidas.

Excepto por una de ellas, ya deben saber de quién se trata.

-¡ERES…UN…DESGRACIADOOOOO!

¡PAM!

Ni siquiera pude ver cuando Aelin-san ya estaba junto a mí y de un solo golpe clavo mi cabeza en el suelo.

Joder, duele más de lo que recuerdo.

-¡Apenas despiertas ya comienzas con tus exhibicionismos y encima al frente de tu hija!

Y yo que pensaba que todas ellas se habían ido de este lugar, después de todo ya no tenían motivos para quedarse aquí o al menos eso creo.

-¡Aelin-chan no tenías por qué golpear a Issei-kun!

Gabriel-san se acerca a mí y ayuda a que me levante.

-¿Estas bien Issei-kun?-Gabriel-san me abraza y hunde mi rostro en su tremendo escote.

No me quejo de nada, podría dormir en estos senos por el resto de mi vida y no me cansaría de ellos por nada en el mundo, sin duda son los mejores que pueden existir.

-¡Aléjate de Ise-kun palomita!-Ya comenzó de nuevo Sera-chan con sus ataques de celos para con Gabriel-san.

Con gran dolor en mi corazón aparte a Gabriel-san de mí, para que no hubiese una pelea ahora mismo.

-Gracias Gabriel-san… ¡Me alegra verlas a todas! Pensé que ya se habrían ido a sus hogares al ya no estar yo.

-¡TIENES UNA DEUDA PENDIENTE!- Absolutamente todas las chicas presentes respondieron al mismo tiempo… en ese caso tengo cumplir con la promesa que les había hecho.

-Entendido señoritas y señora- Kuroka apunta sus garras hacia mí, ya tengo una nueva forma para molestarla.-…Sin embargo quiero pedir que por favor me dejen tomar un descanso muuuuy largo, quiero disfrutar mi muerte al menos un tiempo.-Sin duda esa no fue la respuesta que esperaban ya que todas me miraban fijamente.- ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

-Una mejor pregunta sería…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Brunilda-san culmina la oración que inicio Penemue, ambas estaban bastante serias.

-Bueno, desde que me convertí en demonio todo lo que he pasado han sido peleas y más peleas; ahora que estoy "muerto" nadie me busca y como al parecer deje de ser el Sekiryūtei, más libertad para mi… además estoy más que seguro que mi fuerza actual es igual de ridícula en comparación a mi yo de hace un año y medio; en resumen, no tengo la fuerza ni los recursos para volver a ser como era antes…

Es verdad, hace un momento intente hablar con Draig y no me responde; aparte de eso estoy intentando activar la Boosted Gear pero no puedo hacerlo, eso solo tiene una respuesta.

La Boosted Gear tiene un nuevo huésped, eso sí es no fue destruida en aquella ocasión.

Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero ahora mismo ya no soy nada ni nadie; toda la fuerza por la que me esforcé en conseguir se fue a la basura y por si fuera poco la fuente de mi poder que eran las piezas demoniacas ya no las tengo.

-¿Quién se lo dice?- Yasaka-san en voz baja se dirige al resto de chicas presentes las cuales la miran y claramente le echan el muerto ella para que me diga sea lo que sea que tengan que informarme.-…Bueno Ise-kun pues tus vacaciones no van a durar ni un día, veras…

¿Por qué demonios tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que vaya a contarme?

-Para comenzar, tu estas equivocado en lo de no ser más el Sekiryūtei…tú sigues teniendo la Boosted Gear en tu interior…

Ven, se los dije; mi vida tranquila se está esfumando frente a mis ojos en este preciso instante.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedo activarla, además Draig no contesta…

-Es porque el Dragón está dormido, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará de esa forma y no la puedes activar ya que no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, así de simple…

-…

-Durante este año que has estado dormido los ataques terroristas han aumentado, tanto así que tuvimos que intervenir nosotras….

-¿¡Entonces todos saben que están vivas!?

-Para nada, ocultamos nuestra identidad y actuamos de forma independiente… se puede decir que nos hemos convertido en un grupo de mercenarios y hemos llamado mucho la atención.

No pude evitar darme un face palm, ¿Acaso no entienden el significado de discreción?

-¿Y yo que pinto en todo eso…?-La verdad ni quiero escuchar la respuesta, de seguro no me va a gustar.

-Bueeeno, Aelin te toca…-Yasaka-san se hace a un lado y empuja a Aelin-san para que se pusiera frente a mí, ¿Soy yo, o está un poco sonrojada?

-¡¿Por qué a mí…?!- Aelin-san le reclama pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.-…Tsk, bueno lo que paso es que ya llevamos más de treinta intervenciones y ya que las Facciones no saben exactamente cuál es nuestro objetivo exigen conocer a nuestro líder o seremos tomadas como enemigos de las mismas.

-WAAAAA…-Kuro-chan se había levantado con el ruido y Kuroka fue a traer un nuevo biberón, al mismo tiempo tome a Kuro-chan en mis brazos hasta que Kuroka volviese.

Mientas tanto Aelin-san detuvo su explicación ya que todas dejaron de prestar atención a la conversación y me observaban con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-Para nada, solo que te ves muy atractivo cargando a Kuro-chan.- La que habla es Moka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo solamente sonrió en respuesta.

-Así es, te ves cómo...un padre responsable, eso te hace ganar puntos con las mujeres.-Le fay mientras jugaba con sus dedos y muy sonrojada me lo dice.

Yo soy el que se debería sonrojar al ver cómo ha crecido Le fay, ahora mismo tiene un cuerpazo que volvería loco a cualquiera... Ahora está más alta, su cintura es delgada y sus caderas son las mejores, y ni hablemos de sus pechos, joder se hicieron más grandes; me muero por tocarlos.

PAM!

-¡Deja de babear por el pecho de Le fay!- Aelin-san me regaña como siempre y Le fay solo desvía la mirada muy avergonzada, a veces pienso que todas las mujeres que conozco tienen un sensor para saber cuándo estoy pensando en algo pervertido.

Pronto Kuroka llego con el biberón y con leche caliente en él, yo seguí cargando a Kuro-chan mientras ella bebía la leche.

-Bueno, continuando con lo que te contaba… gracias a Serafall, Ajuka sabe que estamos vivas y nos llega información de su parte…-Me daría un Face Palm pero Kuro-chan podría caerse.-… según lo que nos envió la última vez, están tomando muy en serio el buscarnos hasta debajo de las piedras hasta dar con nuestro escondite, al parecer tienen miedo de que seamos un nuevo enemigo.

-En ese caso solo reúnanse con ellos y listo, ahora ya no importa mucho si descubren que están vivas.

-Nosotras decidimos que queremos mantenernos en el anonimato gracias a cierto degenerado que tengo frente a mí; bueno dejando tus desórdenes mentales de lado… nosotras escogimos al líder…

Todas las presentes me ven al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme adivinar… ¿Kuro-chan es su líder? ¡Joder, estoy muy orgulloso de mi hija!... solo que tiene un pequeño problema… ¡Todavía no puede ni hablar!

-Deja de hacerte el estúpido, obviamente tu eres nuestro líder…

Ahora si es oficial, no ha pasado ni una hora y ya estoy nuevamente jodido con nuevos problemas que lidiar.

-¡¿Por qué a mí habiendo tantas personas?! Además, ¿Y si no despertaba?

-Ophis dijo que despertarías pronto, así que no vimos problema en aquello entonces lo elegimos por votación y claramente fue unánime, cabe recalcar que yo no vote…

-¿Cómo vas a votar si fuiste tú quien lo nominó Aelin-chan?-Sera-chan que dio un paso al frente le dice a Aelin-san haciendo que esta se sonroje ante lo dicho ella.-…Ise-kun tienes que regresar, te necesitamos… cada vez los ataques son más fuertes y si nosotras usamos toda nuestra fuerza todo el mundo se daría cuenta de nuestra identidad.

Todas las chicas me miraban expectantes esperando mi respuesta.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esos ojitos?

Son el arma más letal para un hombre…

Adiós a mi vida tranquila, pensé que podría disfrutar de ella al menos un tiempo junto con mis bellas novias y con mi hija.

-¡Esta bien, lo hare! Solo porque me lo piden ustedes… en ese caso voy a necesitar entrenar de nuevo, con este frágil cuerpo no puedo hacer nada…

Las chicas sonrieron ante mi repuesta.

-Entonces vamos a empezar ahora mismo, tenemos solo un mes…

-¿Por qué solo un mes? Ni en mis mejores sueños podría volver a tener mi fuerza de antes y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo como para ser de utilidad para ustedes…

-Kuroka-chan… ¿Todavía no le contaste? -Sera-chan se dirige a Kuroka, la cual de inmediato abre un cajón de un mueble y saca un periódico.

-No tuve tiempo-nya.

-¿No me contaron que…?

En ese instante Kuroka me muestra el periódico y en primera plana…

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto, con el nuevo compromiso de Rias?

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar la forma despreocupada en la que hable sobre aquello.

Claro que me enoja, sin embargo si ella se va a casar lo más seguro es que esta vez sí sea con alguien que haya escogido.

Por un lado me alegro ya que en ese caso ya debió olvidarse de mí.

-¡Tiene mucho que ver Ise-kun!... Rias-chan está siendo obligada de nuevo a casarse, Sizerchs-chan no puede hacer nada para ayudarla y sus padres no quieren escuchar a nadie, quieren que se case lo más pronto posible…

-¡Voy a matar al hijo de puta de su prometido así él no tenga la culpa!

clap clap clap

Kuro-chan aplaude suavemente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eso está mejor Ise-kun…. "Si no es mía no es de nadie" ¿Es lo que quiere decir?-Yasaka-san es la que me dice muy animada.

-Aun así, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo de reunirse conmigo?...

-Por medio de Ajuka-chan, nos enteramos que Sirzechs-chan está buscando la forma de ayudar a Rias-chan; ahí es donde entras tu…te presentas como el líder de "Knigts of the Shadows" y detienes el matrimonio de Rias-chan, pondrás en condición que te aceptas hablar con la Alianza si se anula el compromiso.

Una sonrisa falsa se formó en mi rostro mientras las chicas tenían una de hazlo o te mueres.

-¡Lo tenían planeado desde un inicio! Además, ¿Knights of the Shadows, no había un nombre mejor? No sé, Los Vengadores más que sea, yo podría ser Iron man con mi armadura, Capitán América que sea Aelin-san; muy sexi por cierto, Black Widow Kuroka; ya fue viuda por unos días cuando morí…incluso podríamos hacer que Brunilda-san traiga al verdadero Thor, para Hulk conseguimos un troll y lo pintamos de verde.

Todas me miraban con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros.

-Ya cálmate, sabemos que es mucha información para procesar en un solo momento.-Penemue intenta calmarme, yo solamente respiro tres veces para tomar aire.

-Necesito mis piezas, sin mi fuente de poder no podré hacer nada en un mes de entrenamiento.

-¡No podemos traerlas, las chicas las cuidan como su bien más preciado! Sería muy cruel quitárselas.- Kuroka me lo dice.

-¿Entonces qué voy a hacer?... Aunque ustedes no me lo digan ya me eh dado cuenta que Draig no va a despertar muy pronto que digamos, y que no puedo activar la Boosted Gear porque él no está en condiciones óptimas.-Al parecer di en el clavo ya que todas desvían la mirada ante lo que digo.

-Hallaremos la forma de hacerte más fuerte, después de todo no eres precisamente un humano, tu cuerpo de Dragón se desarrollara rápidamente.-Brunilda-san es la que habla ahora.

-Lo dudo, antes también era parte Dragón y me tomo mucho tiempo el hacerme fuerte y eso que tenía las piezas demoniacas y a Draig conmigo... sin él no soy prácticamente nada.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, al parecer no contaban con que ahora mismo no sea más fuerte que un niño.

-¡Ya se!-Todos no reviramos a ver a Gabriel la cual levantaba su mano enérgicamente.

-Issei-kun, está bien siempre y cuando tengas alguna fuente de poder ¿no es así…?

Yo solamente asentí en respuesta.

-En ese caso… Issei-kun, ¿Quieres convertirte en un Joker…?

-¡Ise cuidado!

Quede impactado ante la propuesta de Gabriel-san que casi se me cae el biberón de Kuro-chan, por suerte no se cayó.

Pero aun así…

-¡¿Yo ser un ángel?!-Todas las chicas están igual de impactadas como yo al oír a Gabriel-san.

-Sería una buena opción, después de todo el sistema de las piezas demoniacas y los Brave Saints tienen la misma función.-Brunilda-san da su comentario al respecto.

-¡En ese caso usare mis piezas demoniacas!... ¡¿Por qué Ise-kun tendría que servir a la paloma celestial?!-Sera-chan está muy alterada sobre el asunto.

Escuche de parte de Rias que no había usado todas sus piezas y por lo tanto aun buscaba a personas para completar su nobleza.

-¡Yo se lo propuse primero Sera-chan!

-¡Serafall-sama para ti…!

Tanto Gabriel-san como Sera-chan chocaron sus frentes y forcejeaban con sus manos entrelazadas intentando empujar a la otra.

-¿Desde cuándo Gabriel-san responde a las riñas de Sera-chan?

-En este tiempo Gabriel-sama ha dejado de ser un tanto "inocente", el convivir con todas ha hecho que su personalidad cambiase un poco….-Kunou responde a mi duda.

-Con que de eso se trata… Michael estará muy enojado si algún día Gabriel-san regresa y ya no es la misma de siempre.

-En general sigue siendo muy amable pero… ahora entiende muchas cosas que no lo hacía como…-Penemue hace ademanes con sus manos en la cual mostraba un dedo atravesar un aro formado por sus dedos.- y también…- Ahora con su mano simula el lanzamiento de telaraña el Hombre Araña…

-¿Entonces e…ella…?-Penemue se acerca y me susurra al oído…

-Tres veces por semana…

No pude evitar que un chorro de sangre saliese por mi nariz, tan solo imaginarme que la inocente Gabriel-san se masturbase…

Espera… ¿Eso no haría que se convirtiese en un caído?

¡Cierto!

Ella esta "desconectada" del sistema, por ende no pasa nada.

Una ángel pervertida, esto será mucho mejor que intentar hacerlo con Irina.

¡Tengo que poner una cámara en su cuarto!

-¡COF! ¡COF!... Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Yasaka-san es la que interrumpe el forcejeo de Gabriel-san y Sera-chan; además de llamar la atención de todos.

-Creo que la opción más viable seria que volviese a ser un demonio… de seguro Ise se convertiría en un ángel caído a los dos segundo de ser reencarnado.-Aelin-san da su comentario al respecto.

-¡Yo no haría eso…!-Aelin-san me envía una mirada asesina en ese instante.

-Está bien, si…-La verdad es que pienso que no duraría ni un segundo.

-¡Yuuujuu! ¡Levia-tan gana!-Sera-chan daba saltos de alegría celebrando su victoria.

Mientras tanto Gabriel-san tiene los ojos llorosos y veía a Sera-chan con envidia.

¿Por qué se pelean por mí?

-Está bien comencemos con el ritual ahora mismo….-Sera-chan salió corriendo de la habitación, de seguro va a traer sus piezas.

Apuesto que al igual que Rias las lleva consigo siempre que puede, en ese caso cuando la secuestré debe haberlas tenido con ella.

Mientras esperábamos volví a dejar a Kuro-chan en la cama ya que estaba profundamente dormida, se ve muy linda cuando duerme; espero no vuelva a levantarse por el ruido.

Para evitar eso, salimos de la habitación y…

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!-Ese fue mi grito al ver como se veía la "base".- ¡Esta ya no es una base, es una puta mansión…!

Todo había sido ampliado y amueblado por todos lados, además se veía muy lujoso.

Me recuerda a la vez que desperté y mi casa había cambiado a un edificio de seis pisos.

Había una sala con sofás muy grandes, suficientes para todas las chicas.

-¡¿Cómo carajos fue que hicieron esto?!

Las chicas desviaron su mirada y admiraban lo hermosa que se veía una mosca que volaba por ahí.

-Le fay…- Posé mi miraba en ella, en respuesta salió corriendo y se encerró en una habitación.

-Kuroka…-Hice lo mismo con ella, a lo que responde…

-Ufff, mira la hora… Rias me va a matar si no llego hoy a la cena con Kuro-chan…-Todas están escapando ya que poco a poco están retrocediendo un paso en señal de huida.

-Kuroka… en Japón recién es la hora del almuerzo…-Ella ni me presto atención y se fue con Kuro-chan aun dormida en sus brazos.

Obviamente hicieron algo para construir esta mansión, puedo deducir que seguimos en la misma ubicación ya que por una de las "ventanas" se puede ver el agua del océano afuera.

Para rematar esta mansión es submarina, debió costar un dineral…

-¡No encuentro mis piezas!... debemos volver al castillo Leviatán para tra…er…las….

-¡CHISSST!-Todas las chicas hicieron callar a Sera-chan, incluso Le fay que lo hacía desde la puerta de sus cuarto.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicieron?

A ver…

Dice que "debemos volver al Castillo Leviatán"… eso quiere decir que ya fueron una vez.

Si ya fueron, de seguro no pasaron desapercibidas en ese lugar y debieron tener algún objetivo.

 _\- …las Facciones no saben exactamente cuál es nuestro objetivo…_

Ahora todo está claro.

-Díganme… ¿Por qué la Alianza las ve como posibles enemigas… si los han ayudado a prevenir ataque terroristas?

Otra vez desvían su mirada…

Pero se dé una de ellas que no evitara decirme la verdad…

-Moka… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Si me lo dices no te regañare…-Moka se puso muy nerviosa al ver que le pregunto a ella, si la presiono un poco más…- Si me lo dices tendremos una cita…

-¡ATACAMOS AL CASTILLO LEVIATAN Y A GRIGORY!

No pensé que el mismo método para convencer a Akeno-san de algo funcionase con ellas también, todas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y luego el idiota soy yo!... ¡¿Cómo fue que se atrevieron a hacer eso?!

-Bueno… necesitábamos dinero y….-Sera-chan jugueteando con sus dedos me dice.

-Para eso deje mi dinero aquí… ¿No me digan que…?

-Se terminó a las tres semanas…-Ahora Brunilda-san es la que me da esa fatídica noticia, ahora no solo perdí mis poderes sino también el dinero con el que pensaba vivir.

-¡¿Pero…como, si era bastante dinero?!

-Mantener a diez mujeres no es nada económico…-Yasaka-san es la que habla ahora.

Sin duda esto es un dolor de cabeza.

-Entonces prácticamente fueron a robar el dinero que les pertenece a Sera-chan y Penemue.

-Sí y no… en el castillo no solo robamos el dinero sino también muchas de las pertenencias de Serafall, aunque son de ella… En Grigory no solo fue mi dinero sino también del de todos los Cadres de la organización…

FACE PALM X3

-Me voy por un año y hacen un desastre… ¿No me digan que también atacaron a Asgard y al cielo?

Las chicas desvían la mirada con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros.

-¡¿También lo hicieron, en qué demonios estaban pensando?!... ¿Y si resultaban heridas?

-No te enojes Ise-kun… no hubo heridas ni nada por el estilo, el Cielo y Asgard son fortalezas impenetrables; pero ganas no nos faltaban…-Yasaka-san se acerca y me abraza por la espalda, sentir sus senos es increíble.

-Está bien… ¿Cómo explico esto a la alianza…?

-Te lo encargamos a ti como el… LIDER-Brunilda-san me dice, sin duda me están echando toda la responsabilidad a mí solo.

-Sera-chan no podemos ir a traer tus piezas…Ya que lo que menos quiero es que la alianza nos busque, es preferible mantener un perfil bajo.

-Pe…pero…

-¡Entonces Issei-kun será el nuevo Joker!-Ahora la que celebraba era Gabriel-san mientras Sera-chan inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un lindo puchero.

-¡Ise-kun… Eres un TRAIDOOOOOR!-Sera-chan salió corriendo y de seguro fue a encerrarse en su habitación; hablare con ella más tarde.

-Ahora… ¿Una sola carta será suficiente para reencarnar a Ise? Antes uso ocho piezas de peón, apuesto que necesita más…-La que habla ahora es Le fay.

-No es necesario… solo existen dos cartas de Joker, yo tengo una y la otra la tenía Michael; estas son mucho más poderosas que las normales y se podría decir que son como las piezas mutantes de los demonios e incluso más poderosas…-Gabriel-san que había ido a traer la carta me la muestra mientras da aquella explicación.

Gabriel-san estaba a punto de entregarme la carta pero la detuve con mi mano…

-¡Espere!... si me convierto en un ángel quiere decir que estaré conectado al Sistema…

-¡Es cierto!... ¡Tenemos que ponerte el sello como lo hicimos con Gabriel-sama!-De inmediato Le fay saca su barita y empieza a construir el sello para evitar que Michael se diese cuenta de mi existencia por medio del Sistema.

En ese instante Gabriel-san me pasa la carta, la tomo en mis manos y le doy un vistazo; es la carta del Joker de color negro….

-¡En nombre Dios, te pido a ti Hyodou Issei a quien reencarnare en el Joker del cielo, camines sobre la Tierra propagando la Buena Nueva y seas el Salvador de este este mundo!

En ese instante la carta empezó a brillar y lentamente se introdujo en mi cuerpo.

Siento como algo en mi está cambiando, de un instante a otro me siento con más fuerza y además un par de alas blancas salen en mi espalda.

Al mismo tiempo Le fay lanza su hechizo a mi cuerpo y el sello se forma en mi pecho.

-¡Fue todo un éxito Issei-kun!-Gabriel-san me abraza de inmediato y al igual que antes hunde mi cara en su pecho.

No pude evitar restregar mi cara en estas almohadas celestiales.

-Aunque este devorando los pechos de Gabriel sus alas no cambian de color, es increíble el efecto de ese sello.-Al escuchar lo que dice Brunilda-san, Gabriel-san se separa de mi con un enorme sonrojo en sus cara mientras mira al suelo nerviosa.

-Es verdad, aunque no todo es bueno… a diferencia de los demás ángeles, Gabriel-sama e Ise no podrán explotar su poder máximo al no recibir la energía que proporciona el sistema.

-Bueno peor es nada… ¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento!-Mientras más pronto mejor.

-¡Yo primero!- Aelin-san levanta su mano muy animadamente, algo muy raro en ella debo decir…

FLAZ

Oh mierda, ya veo porque quiere ser la primera.

De inmediato su látigo de luz rodea todo mi cuerpo…

-¿Recuerdas a los tiburones…?-Creo que mejor me quedaba muerto, esto será una tortura.

-¡NO!... ¡Aelin-san por favor espereeee….!- Al igual que la vez pasada me arrastro afuera de la isla.

-Hola Ise…-La loli todo poderosa me saluda cuando estamos afuera.

-¡Ophis! Me alegra que estés aun aquí…-A ella siempre le gustaba observar las estrellas en el cielo, y al parecer sigue haciéndolo.- AAAAAH….

Yo ya estaba volando directo hacia mar adentro… espero sobrevivir a esto.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, y me lo digan en sus comentarios.**

 **Para comenzar, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por no haber actualizado más pronto; estuve muy ocupado y por asares del destino tuve que viajar ya que el hermano de mi abuelito había fallecido.**

 **Les prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardara tanta, a lo mucho una semana.**

 **Una pregunta, ¿Les gusta que Ise sea un ángel?**

 **Un saludo para Skillet, me lo pidió en su review del capítulo pasado… ya parezco youtuber jajajaja.**

 **PD.- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Tenzalucard123.-** No se mantendrá oculto pero nadie cercano a él sabrá que está vivo. Gracias por tu comentario

 **UpTheIron.-** Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste es capitulo.

 **Skillet.-** En el siguiente capítulo explicare mejor la situación que vivió Moka con el asunto de su padre. El equipo justamente va a ser constituido por todas las chicas que secuestro. Gracias por tu comentario

 **XxREYxX.-** Precisamente quería tener ese efecto en los lectores, el no saber si revivirá o no. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Matias356.-** Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

 **Mexicano590.-** Falta mucho para que el grupo Gremory descubra que Issei está vivo, pero tendrá sus roces con ellos… y sobre el harem, creo que hasta ahí es suficiente, tal vez agregue una chica mas pero si encuentro un buen momento y una buena forma de integrarla. Gracias por tu comentario

 **Otakuro16.-** Si que se convierta en un ángel no es sorpresa, no sé qué podría serlo. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **El Primordial385.-** pronto, muy pronto llegaran los lemons con las chicas; después de que entrene voy a darle más protagonismo a Moka y Aelin, con Gabriel lento pero seguro… Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Mario Vi Britannia.-** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad lo de Trihexa se me ocurrió mientras escribía su resurrección y dije ¿Por qué no?... pronto se verá las consecuencias de aquello. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Gabrielhgonzalez6.-** Lamento lo de tu amiga y Gracias por tu comentario; por cierto ni loco dejo de escribir este fic, me divierto mucho haciéndolo.

 **Octavio kirki.-** Gracias por tu comentario

 **Irashi Uzumaki 859.-** La verdad no pienso que una espada le vaya muy bien a Issei, lo de él es partirse a madrazos con sus enemigos. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Wolf1990.-** Gracias por tu comentario amigo.

 **Morphos.-** las líderes son su harem, no se irán de su lado… con respecto a los planes de Rizevim, como lo puse anteriormente sus planes se atrasaron ya que Issei murió… lo próximo que se sabrá de él es en la ciudadela de los vampiros. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Aten92.-** Ya se verán los efectos de la fusión de almas en el siguiente capítulo, sin duda su perversión no tiene límites con tú dices. Las nuevas habilidades serán obviamente con el poder de la luz al ser un ángel aunque será un asco en el manejo de la misma. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Ashfortf.-** Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, Gracias por tu comentario.

 **srChangeling1.-** Que bueno que te haya gustado ese capítulo, no estaba muy seguro de si estaba escrito de la mejor manera posible. Gracias por tu comentario.


	18. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **REENCUENTRO**

Se veía a Kuroka salir de una habitación en la residencia Hyodou.

Precisamente este había sido el lugar al cual había escapado con Kuroyuki en brazos luego de que Issei había intentado interrogarla anteriormente.

Ya que desde hace ya un año había mantenido una buena relación los habitantes del lugar, iba cuando ella quisiera e incluso tenía su propia habitación.

-Kuroka-san, no sabía que estaba en la casa.

Kuroka al escuchar que la llaman se da vuelta y mira a la persona dueña de la voz.

-Kaa-chan, justo a quien buscaba-nya.

Así es, era la mama de Issei…

Hace ya un año Kuroka había ido una semana luego de que Issei regresara a la vida gracias a Ophis, Great Red y Trihexa.

Cuando había llegado encontró a los miembros del Club de Ocultismo en estado anímico deplorable.

Apenas y tenían ganas de comer, no iban a la escuela y se mantenían encerradas en la habitación que pertenecía a Issei llorando sin consuelo durante todo el día.

Al mismo tiempo que Kuroka habían llegado Gasper y Rossweisse, los cuales habían llegado de entrenar en Grigory y Asgard.

Gasper estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de su sempai y no pudo evitar derramar un montón de lágrimas mientras se encerraba en su propia habitación.

Rossweisse lo manejaba muy bien, estaba algo dolida por la noticia pero no le afectaba como al resto de chicas.

 **FLASHBACK**

Se veía como Kuroka entraba lentamente a la habitación en la que estaban encerradas las chicas.

¿Quiénes estaban?

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina y Xenovia.

-Han estado así desde ese día.-La voz pertenecía a Ravel.

Ella no estaba igual que las demás por el simple hecho de que tenía conocimiento de que Issei no estaba muerto (andaba de parranda jajajaj, ok no).

Ravel tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros al tener conocimiento de aquello, había días en los que simplemente quería gritarles a todo pulmón que Issei estaba vivo y de esta manera aliviar el sufrimiento de las demás; pero no podía hacerlo por ningún motivo, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Crees que se les pase pronto-nya?

-Lo dudo mucho, ellas amaban mucho a Issei-sama… va a ser difícil que lo superen.

Kuroka se acerca lentamente a su hermana y la toma de sus hombros.

-Nee…Nee-sama…

-Shirone, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos… pero esto no es lo que habría querido Ise-nya.-Mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Las demás chicas al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kuroka, lentamente se pusieron de pie.

-Kuroka… al fin vienes.-Era la voz de Rias, la cual parecía quebrarse con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-Switch Princess, Te ves fatal-nya…. ¿Dónde quedo tu glamour-nya?

-Sin él no hay necesidad de aquello…

-En ese caso él… estaría muy decepcionado de todas ustedes-nya.

Las chicas desviaron la mirada muy dolida ante el duro comentario de Kuroka.

 _-Creo que me pase un poco-nya…bueno, levantar su ánimo es lo único que puedo hacer por ellas-nya._

-¡Ise-nya se sacrificó por ustedes, por todas nosotras y por el inframundo….Si el viera lo patéticas que se ven ahora, creería que su muerte fue en vano-nya!-Kuroka no tenía piedad en sus palabras.

Rias se arma de valor y como la líder encara a Kuroka.

-¡En ese caso… ¿Qué demonios quieres que hagamos?! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto nos duele su perdida!... al menos tú tienes algo muy importante que Ise te ha dejado.-Rias dejaba salir toda su frustración mientras señalaba el vientre de Kuroka.

Kuroka se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Rias y con su mano en su vientre…

-¡¿Entonces todo este berrinche es por qué Ise me hizo el amor a mí y no a ustedes-nya?!

-¡Te equivocas Kuroka-san!-Asia que estaba junto a Rias le habla a Kuroka.

-¡¿En ese caso, todo es por mi hijo?!

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes Kuroka?!-Akeno con lágrimas en sus ojos se acerca a Kuroka.

Al mismo tiempo Rias dice…

-¡¿Crees que es bonito saber que jamás podremos volver a verlo y decirle cuanto lo amamos, cuando tú de seguro si lo hiciste?!

-¡¿Acaso son celos-nya?... yo soy la que debería estar celosa, incluso mientras hacíamos el amor, en lo único que él pensaba era en ustedes-nya…las únicas culpables son ustedes por no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a tiempo y no cuando ya era muy tarde…y se había ido de su lado-nya!

Esas palabras dejaron impactadas a las chicas, las cuales solo dejaron que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas como si de un grifo de agua se tratara.

-¡Si quieren honrarlo dejen de ser tan patéticas y vuelvan a ser como eran antes-nya!... Yo me largo, creí que si algún día les dejaba a mi hijo con ustedes podrían cuidarlo mejor de lo que lo haría yo… ya veo que estaba muy equivocada-nya.

Rias al ver que Kuroka estaba a punto de irse, le toma de sus ropas y la retiene.

-Tienes…toda la razón…fuimos unas estúpidas. Por favor, al menos déjanos honrarlo dándole una vida feliz a su hijo como no lo pudimos hacer con el…

 _-Mierda, no pensé que se creerían que dejaría a mi hijo con ellas-nya._

-Eso está mejor-nya… sin embargo no puedo dejar a mi hijo como si nada, tendrán que aceptar mis condiciones-nya… si de aquí a un año no pueden superar la muerte de Ise, tomare a mi hijo y me largare de este lugar-nya.

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas ante lo que dijo Kuroka y asintieron levemente.

Luego de eso Kuroka salió de la habitación con Ravel dejando a las chicas solas.

-¿Está bien lo que va a hacer Kuroka-sama?

-Ni loca dejaría a mi hijo con alguien más, ni aunque fuera Shirone… pero, estoy seguro que se avecinan muchos peligros, creo que aquí podría estar más seguro que conmigo y las líderes-nya…

-Ya veo…

Kuroka y Ravel bajaron a las sala de la casa en donde se encontraban solo dos personas.

-No sabía que teníamos visitas, venga a tomar una taza de café…- La que hablaba era una mujer mayor, era la madre de Issei.

De inmediato Kuroka oculta sus orejas y colas de gato para que no sospechasen nada los padres de Issei.

Ella y su esposo tenían los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, prueba de que habían estado llorando.

Además de su cara de notable tristeza.

-Está bien-nya…

Kuroka se sienta junto a la madre de Issei, la cual le sirve un poco de café.

-¿Podemos saber a qué se debe su visita…?-El que habla es el padre de Issei, el cual se detiene al no saber el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Kuroka, me llamo Kuroka… y vine aquí a hablar con la chicas-nya.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho, han estado muy deprimidas todos estos días después de…-La madre de Issei no puede evitar llorar al intentar hablar de la muerte de su amado hijo.

-Siento mucho la muerte de Ise-nya…-Kuroka se levanta y se inclina frente a los padres de Issei.

-…No, no se preocupe Kuroka-san… veo que lo conocía, ¿Cuál era su relación con él?-El padre de Issei le preguntaba a Kuroka mientras abrazaba a su esposa para tranquilizarla.

-La verdad es que yo… era su novia-nya.

El padre de Issei no pudo evitar atorarse con el sorbo de café que había dado y su esposa estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por Kuroka.

-¡¿Usted era su novia?!... nunca nos lo dijo…

-Bueno, no lo éramos oficialmente pero se podría decir que lo fuimos… la verdad quiero decirles algo muy importante-nya.

-Claro, que se le ofrece Kuroka-san…

-Lo que pasa es que yo…

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Kuroka.

-¿Pasa algo Kuroka-san?

-No, solo recordaba como reacciono cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de Ise-nya.

-Ni me lo recuerde, me desmaye una y otra vez cada que me lo decía…

-Bueno, veo que las chicas no están en la casa-nya…

-Dijeron que tenían asuntos que atender y que regresarían en la noche, solo estoy con mi esposo en la casa.

-¡Eso es perfecto-nya!... Tenga, cargue a Kuro-chan un momento, voy a ver a Tou-chan; él estará muy felices de verlos.

-¿"Él…"?

La madre de Issei toma a Kuroyuki en sus brazos pero con la duda de quién era "Él".

Al poco rato Kuroka regresa acompañada del padre de Issei.

-¿Pasa algo Kuroka-san…a dónde vamos?

-Es un secreto-nya… Primero vamos a comprar algún regalo para él-nya.

Los padres de Issei estaban algo confundidos pero salieron de la casa junto con Kuroka en dirección del centro comercial.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

Al fin termino esa maldita tortura…

Estuve alrededor de dos horas "entrenando" con Aelin-san.

¿Por qué digo "Entrenando"?

Simplemente porque esto fue una maldita tortura.

En esta ocasión no pude esquivar a los tiburones ni una sola vez.

Claramente no tengo la misma fuerza de antes y mi aura prácticamente no existe, por eso es casi imposible para mí ahuyentar o esquivar los tiburones.

-Estás más débil de lo que pensé Ise.-Aelin-san decía mientras hacía desaparecer las cadenas que me rodeaban.

-Y que lo diga… pensé que iba a morir, me siento inútil ahora mismo.

Apretaba fuertemente mis manos, me siento impotente al no poder cumplir con las expectativas de las chicas y poder protegerlas.

-Apenas es el comienzo, tarde o temprano volverás a ser muy fuerte.

Aelin-san me da ánimos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; y sin duda funciono.

-…es muy bella cuando sonríe.

Pude ver que se sonrojo mucho al escuchar lo que se me escapa de mis labios, si recuerdo bien; después de esto sigue un fuerte golpe o algo mucho peor…

Estuve alerta pero ella solo se dio la vuelta y camina hacia la entrada de la base-mansión

-Va-va-vamos dentro…ter-ter-terminamos por hoy…

Ella tartamudeaba un poco y lentamente le seguí adentro.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar y me mira fijamente...

El contraste que hacia la luz de la luna con su bello rostro me deja embelesado un buen rato.

-I...Ise... ¡Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado!

Apenas termina de hablar, Aelin-san entra corriendo.

La verdad me tomo por sorpresa sus palabras, antes ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada pero ahora es otro cantar.

Me alegro que empecemos a llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante.

Luego de un momento yo también ingrese.

Cuando ya estaba dentro, en la sala se encontraban todas las chicas sentadas en los sofás mientras jugaban en la consola de videojuegos o leían revistas.

Aelin-san y Sera-chan son las únicas ausentes...

De seguro Sera-chan está enfadada conmigo.

-Oye Issei, ¿Qué hiciste con Aelin?... Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja no es algo que se le pueda sacar fácilmente a ella, y tú eres el único hombre que lo ha hecho... ¿No me digas que tuviste sexo con ella?-Penemue con una sonrisa lasciva y relamiéndose los dedos me dice mientras se acerca lentamente moviendo sus caderas con un a vaivén que me tenía hipnotizado, además de ir bajándose su vestido lentamente dejando ver su piel blanca como la nieve.

-¡Deje de seducir a Issei, Penemue-san!

Moka-san me tapa los ojos y no deja que vea absolutamente nada.

Nooooo, déjame ver...

Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días...

-Tsk...Moka-chan, debes aprender a compartir a Issei.

Lentamente las manos de Moka se quitan de mis ojos.

De inmediato los abro nuevamente y en frente de mi estaba...

-Ise-kun... ¿Morirías por mí?-Esa frase ya se está volviendo un lema para Raynare.

Pero lo que en realidad da miedo es su aura muy aterradora.

-Ray...Raynare, cálmate...no eh hecho nada; al menos por el momento.-lo más seguro es que ahora venga su súper gancho ascendente.

Puse mis manos en posición para defenderme, pero no cuando lo hice...

PAM

Igualmente recibí el golpe en mi estómago, el motivo...Moka me sujeto de las manos.

-Si...que tienen... buena sincroniza...cion-Yo estaba retorciéndome en el suelo mientras veía como mis dos novia chocaban sus palmas en señal de victoria.

-¡No perdonaremos ninguna infidelidad!-Las dos en coro me dicen al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco me levanto.

-¡Qué bueno que se lleven bien ahora!...Pero yo no eh sido infiel, al menos no por ahora.

-¡¿Dijiste algo?!-Nuevamente las dos hablan al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que me mandan una mirada asesina.

Para calmar las cosas las abrazo a la dos y en voz baja les digo...

-No se preocupen...les pediré permiso si pasa algo.

Las dos sonríen y me besan, una en cada mejilla.

-Ya terminaron sus coqueteos…ve a darte un baño Ise-kun, te preparare algo para que comas.

-Gracias Yasaka-san…

Yo me di vuelta y me quede mirando a mis alrededores…

¿Dónde demonios queda el baño?

No quiero que por accidente termine entrando en alguna habitación de las chicas….

-Por aquí Issei…-Brunilda-san se levanta y me hace señas para que la siga.

-Ufufufu…-Las demás se ríen de mí.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pude ver un estante.

Me acerque y pude ver que tenía muchas fotos en el…

Pero hubo una que me llamo muchísimo la atención.

Era una de…

-¿Kuroka y mis padres…además está Kuro-chan también?

No pude evitar entristecerme un poco al ver a mis padres, ¿Qué les habrán dicho sobre mí?

-Kuroka trajo esa foto… se lleva muy bien con tus padres también, escuche que la tratan como si fuera su hija; además de estar muy felices con Kuro-chan.

-Ya veo…

Volví a poner la fotografía en su lugar y seguí caminando con Brunilda-san.

Llegamos a una puerta.

-Aquí es, le diré a Le fay que te traiga algo de ropa…

-Gracias Brunilda-san.

-Issei, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-Brunilda-san un poco nerviosa me dice.

Ya sé por dónde va esto...

-Para nada...si con mi muerte temporal pude salvar a Aelin-san, estoy más que satisfecho.

Brunilda-san sonríe en respuesta.

-Sin duda eres muy amable...mañana entrenaras conmigo también, quiero que aprendas a dominar nuevamente tus reflejos, y no hay mejor forma que atacarte sin descanso con una espada...

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en mi rostro, mientras que Brunilda-san se despedía de mí.

Entre en el baño y quede impactado cuando lo vi.

¡Es jodidamente enorme!

Si quisiéramos podríamos meter a diez personas en este lugar si es que no son más.

Bueno, no es tan diferente a la de la residencia Hyodou cuando fue remodelada.

Me tarde aproximadamente media hora en tomar el baño, me mantuve sumergido en mis pensamientos para buscar una forma de salir del problema en el que estoy ahora.

Cuando salí del baño regrese por el mismo lugar que vine y veía que algunas chicas ya no estaban.

Solo estaban Raynare, Kunou, Le fay y Yasaka-san que estaba en la cocina.

-Ara, Ise-kun… la comida estará lista en un momento, espera por favor.

-Entendido.

-Ise, ven a jugar conmigo…

Kunou me llama, está jugando en la consola.

Me senté junto con ella y Raynare se acuesta en mis piernas.

-Extrañaba esta sensación…

-Duerme todo lo que quieras Raynare.

Mientras tanto con La fay y Kunou jugamos Mortal Kombat X hasta que estuviese lista la comida.

Joder no puedo ganarles ni una sola vez, ya no recuerdo ni como jugar una consola y mis reflejos son súper lentos.

Al final el resultado fue… tres victorias para Le fay, cuatro para Kunou y para mi cero.

-¡La comida ya está lista Ise-kun!

Con cuidado aparte a Raynare de mis piernas y me dirijo al comedor.

Mientras caminaba en medio del pasillo empezó a formarse un círculo mágico, es el mismo lugar que uso Kuroka para irse.

Debe estar regresando…

No le preste mucho atención y hale la silla para sentarme y poder comer pero…

-¡¿Ku…Kuroka-san que…que fue eso?!

-¿En dónde estamos?

Esas voces…

Sin duda es la de ellos, pero como…

Me quede completamente helado en ese lugar… no sabía qué hacer, correr o revirarme a saludarlos.

-Mira otou-san, Le fay-san está aquí…

-Buenas noches, señor y señora Hyodou… no esperaba verlos aquí.

-Bueno, Kuroka-san nos ha traído pero…

La voz de mi mamá se detuvo en ese instante y podía sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda

-E…es…ese pelo es…i…igual al de I…

Ya se dio cuenta de mí…

Me di vuelta lentamente y la mire, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que mi papá mientras lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Otou-san…Okaa-san…ha pasado un tiempo.

No pude evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos…

-¡ISSEIIIIII!

Tanto mi papa como mi mama corrieron hacia mí, yo les espere con mis brazos abiertos.

Los dos me abrazaron muy fuerte hasta el punto de no poder respirar…

-Dime…dime que eres el verdadero Issei…mi hijo.

-Por supuesto que lo soy Okaa-san, me alegro mucho poder verlos…

-No puedo creerlo, pensamos que…

-Bueno, es una laaaaarga historia… Otou-san, Okaa-san; lamento haberlos hecho sufrir mucho y…Kuroka, gracias por traerlos…

-De nada-nya, aunque pensé que te enojarías conmigo-nya.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Pude ver que Yasaka-san había sacado más platos con comida.

-Vengan a comer Otou-sama, Okaa-sama….

Mis padres miraron a Yasaka-san extrañados por la forma en la que se dirige a ellos.

-Issei… ¿Quién es ella?

-Bueno…ella es, es una larga historia….Kuroka, ¿Ellos lo saben?

-Sí, saben sobre lo sobrenatural-nya… pero no le dijimos por qué abandonaste el grupo Gremory-nya.

-Ya veo… y ¿por qué les contaron sobre eso?

-Tuvimos que hacerlo-nya…tou-chan y kaa-chan se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Kuro-chan nació con orejas y colas de gato-nya.

-Así es, luego de eso nos explicaron todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural y la verdadera forma en la que moriste.

-Ya veo…

-Pero aun así nos debes muchas explicaciones hijo…

El ruido que hicieron al llegar hizo que Raynare se levante y venga a mi lado.

-En resumen, hace un año y medio fui asesinado por la señorita aquí presente.- Les dije mientras señalaba a Raynare y ella se inclina ante mis padres mientras les saluda.

-Con ella fue… Rias-san nos dijo algo de eso pero no entro en detalles.-Dice mi mamá.

-Luego de eso me reencarnaron en un demonio hasta que…un tipo llego a extorsionarme para que hiciera lo que él quisiera, acepte y lo primero que hice fue matar a las mujeres más importantes del mundo sobrenatural…

-¡¿Qué hiciste que…?!-Mis padres se sobresaltaron al escuchar lo que supuesta mente había hecho.

-Otou-sama, Okaa-sama… Ise-kun no mato a nadie, solo fingió haberlo hecho…

-Ufff, pero aun así, creo que ya lo pregunte pero ¿Quién es usted?... todas las mujeres que veo alrededor de mi hijo son unas bellezas y no quisiera recibir una demanda por acoso.

-Mi nombre es Yasaka, soy una de las mujeres que supuestamente Ise-kun mato… y también soy una de sus novias.-Mientras me abraza por la espalda y besa mi mejilla

El rostro de mis padres esta desalineado ante lo que dice Yasaka-san.

-jejejeje…bueno, después de recibir una nueva orden, morí en la pelea… días después me revivieron y eh estado dormido durante un año hasta el día de hoy.

Mis padres se quedaron callados durante un rato y asintieron levemente.

Es mucha información la que acaban de recibir, pero de seguro podrán entenderlo…

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado… espero que al menos cuides a Kuro-chan como se debe.

-Por supuesto que lo hare… es mi hija después de todo.

-Vamos, coman antes de que se enfrié.-Yasaka-san les dice a mis padres.

Ellos empiezan a comer y cada rato me observaban.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… no creímos que volveríamos a comer contigo, estoy muy feliz.

-Pueden venir cada vez que quieran, solo díganselo a Kuroka… pero quiero pedirles que no le cuenten nada de esto a Rias y las chicas.-Tengo que seguir manteniendo esto en secreto.

-¿Por qué no les podemos decir?

-Estarían muy felices al enterarse de que estas vivo.

Mi padre y mi madre me dicen, de seguro creen que todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Tengo mis motivos, además de que no quiero volver a ponerlas en peligro…

Ellos asienten en silencio.

-Por cierto, Yasaka-san… ¿Lo de ser su novia es figurativo no cierto?

-Para nada… Ise-kun ya tiene a Moka-chan, Le fay-chan, Raynare, Kuroka, a mi… y eso que no contamos al resto…

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, es todo un varón!

PAM!

-¿Cómo puedes apoyarle en eso?-Mi madre le reclama a papá y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos… no peleen Otou-sama, Okaa-sama; Ise-kun es un buen chico, por eso nosotras nos enamoramos de él.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que terminamos de comer.

Ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana aquí y según lo que me dijeron, Rias y las demás regresaran pronto a casa.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa-nya, Ise nos vemos en la tarde… tengo que hablar con Rias-nya.

-Cuídate, espero poder verlos pronto Otou-san, Okaa-san…-Ellas me abrazaron y se despidieron de mí, mientras desaparecen en el círculo mágico.

Raynare me llevo a una habitación.

-Esta es nuestra nueva habitación, es más grande que la anterior.

Cuando entre pude ver una enorme cama, y la habitación parecía ser incluso más grande que la que tenía en mi casa cuando fue remodelada.

-Veo que no tuvieron reservas en gastarse el dinero.

-Contratamos a unos tipos en el mercado negro e hicieron todo esto por un muy buen precio… es mejor que la casa que la tetona Gremory hizo.

-Ya veo… es increíble, bueno será mejor dormir pronto… de seguro en la mañana tendré otra sesión de tortura con Aelin-san.

Me acosté con Raynare y al instante ya estaba dormido.

 **POV NORMAL**

En medio de un destello Kuroka y los padres de Issei aparecieron en la residencia Hyodou.

-Recuerden no decirle a nadie-nya.

-Está bien Kuroka-san.-La madre de Issei estaba feliz por haberse reencontrado con su hijo y la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

Juntos se encaminaron a la sala de estar de la casa para pasar el rato.

Durante las siguientes tres horas estuvieron jugando con la pequeña Kuroyuki hasta que finalmente cayó dormida, Kuroka se la lleva y la deja en su propia habitación; la cual tenía una cuna y un monto de juguetes en ella.

-Es muy enérgica para ser todavía una bebé.-La madre de Issei le dice a Kuroka mientras sirve una taza de té.

-Bueno, es parte youkai, dragón y demonio…se desarrolla mucho más rápido que un bebé humano-nya.

-Ya veo…mira, Rias-san y las demás chicas ya han regresado.

El padre de Issei se percata que en ese instante todas las chicas estaban entrando en la casa.

Las chicas al darse cuenta de la presencia de los padres de Issei los saludan mientras hacen una pequeña reverencia.

-Por fin llegas Rias-nya…estaba a punto de irme-nya.

-Tuve muchos problemas en casa, ya sabes con todo lo que está pasando.

Rias tenía una mirada pensativa y no había rastro de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¿Qué fueron a hacer Rias-san?-La madre de Issei había ido a traer más te para servirles a las recién llegadas.

-Mis padres me llamaron para decirme los detalles sobre el compromiso…-Rias tenía una mirada muy dolida cuando dice aquello.

Los padres de Issei ya estaban enterados del compromiso forzado de Rias, hasta habían sido invitados a la ceremonia del mismo; pero no podían hacer nada para ayudarle.

-Incluso dijeron que esta vez Rias no se saldrá con la suya cancelando el compromiso con la ayuda de alguien más.-Akeno estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga y no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo los actuales jefes de la familia Gremory.

-Incluso obligaron a Kiba-san y Gasper-kun a quedarse en la mansión para mantenerlos vigilados.-Asia incluso tenía rastros de haber estado llorando.

Después de eso el silencio reino en medio de la sala y nadie decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Ya te dijeron con quién te comprometerás-nya?

-Mis padres no me lo quieren decir, pero todo apunta a que es Bel Crocell…del que se creía su familia estuviera extinta y regreso hace seis meses a reclamar su puesto.-Rias de mala gana le responde a Kuroka.

-Con este matrimonio se revivirá a uno de los pilares extintos, es un compromiso que trae beneficios meramente políticos de por medio.-Ravel que es la que está más relajada en este momento explica parte del panorama en el que están envueltos.

-Sí que estas en un gran lio-nya…no te preocupes Rias, ya encontré a alguien que podrá ayudarte-nya.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar la noticia que daba Kuroka de la nada.

Los padres de Issei la veían curiosos, en respuesta, Kuroka les guiña el ojo; los padres de Issei entienden de quien se trataba y solamente sonríen en respuesta.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Quién es…?!-Rias casi gritando interroga a Kuroka.

-Es un amigo-nya, lo conocí hace tiempo y también conoció a Ise-nya…-Kuroka hizo una pausa al ver que aunque ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Issei, las chicas seguían teniendo la misma mirada triste cada que lo recordaban.-…le comente lo que pasaba y me dijo que lo haría-nya. Después de todo le debía un favor a Ise-nya.

-¿Va a hacerlo solo por eso?-Irina le pregunta a Kuroka un poco incrédula.

-Así es-nya, además ya tiene la treta adecuada para que acepten cancelar el compromiso si o si…

Rias no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

-Muchas gracias Kuroka, eres una gran amiga.

-No…no hay de que-nya…dejando de lado aquello, recuerda lo que hablamos hace un año; hoy ya se ha cumplido su plazo-nya.

Rias y las demás chicas de inmediato recordaron el compromiso que tenían con Kuroka, y agachaban la cabeza ya que claramente no lo habían podido cumplir.

-Querido, será mejor dejar a las chicas solas.-Los padres de Issei se retiran y van a su habitación.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían con la mirada pegada a la baldosa.

-Ya ha pasado un año desde que Ise se fue…no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo; sin embargo no voy a mentirte, no existe día en el que no piense y llore por Ise.

-¡Nosotras tampoco lo superamos!-El resto de chicas en coro le responden a Kuroka.

-Ya lo sabía-nya…desde el principio sabía que no lo superarían, ni yo misma lo hago-nya.

Las chicas miraban curiosas a Kuroka.

-Sé que si Kuro-chan sigue conmigo estará en peligro-nya… ¡Pero aun así no puedo dejarla-nya!

Rias se sorprende ante lo que dice Kuroka y se acerca para abrazarle.

-¿Por qué no seguimos con las cosas como están? Somos amigas después de todo.

-Si-nya…

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada y se fueron cada una a su propia habitación.

Kuroka sentada en una silla miraba como su pequeña hija dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

TOC TOC

De pronto escucho como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase-nya…

Lentamente la puerta fue abierta y la cruzo la pequeña rubia de coletas en forma de taladro.

-Kuroka-sama… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro-nya.

Ravel se sienta en otra silla que estaba sin ocupar.

-¿De la persona que hablaba era…Ise-sama?

Ravel estaba muy curiosa cuando le pregunta.

-Así es-nya…se levantó hace unas horas-nya.

Ravel no pudo evitar saltar de la emoción mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Cálmate-nya…harás que se den cuenta.

Ravel se tranquiliza y vuelve a sentarse en la silla.

-¡Esa es una gran noticia, estoy muy feliz!

-Como sea, te llevare algún día de estos para que puedas verlo-nya.

-¡Bien!-Kuroka nuevamente mira seria a Ravel en señal de que estaba siendo muy ruidosa.

-Dejando eso aparte, ¿Rias te lo ha vuelto a preguntar-nya?

-Sí, lo hizo apenas ayer…no se rinde en querer encontrar a las mujeres misteriosas que acompañaban siempre a Ise-sama.

-Sigue diciendo que estabas inconsciente todo ese tiempo-nya…no podemos dejar que obtenga ni una sola pista, sería una gran problema para las líderes-nya.

-Siempre le digo, pero ella insiste…incluso ahora quiere hallar la respuesta al porque Ise-sama las "traicionó".

-Quizás algún día el propio Ise se los diga-nya…pero por el momento no.

-Sera lo mejor…por cierto Kuroka-sama, ¿Le dijeron acerca de "eso"?

Kuroka desvió la mirada ante la pregunta de Ravel.

-No por el momento-nya.- Mientras extendía su mano y una cadena de luz aparecía en la misma.-Solo le dije que fue revivido por Ophis-chan y Great Red…si le dijera lo de Trihexa podría hacer que se preocupe innecesariamente-nya.

-Pero el sello que están usando… ¿Sera capaz de contenerlo?

-No lo sé-nya…el poder de esa bestia es increíble-nya, nos asustó mucho que empezara a desbordarse de cuerpo de Ise mientras dormía-nya.

-Se supone que el sello de todas juntas debe ser suficiente para contenerlo…aunque pierda casi todos sus poderes como Dragón.

-Esperemos que así lo sea-nya, ya es muy débil con sus poderes sellados…será un problema si el alma de Ise es corrompida por la de Trihexa.

.

.

.

 **POV ISSEI**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que levante de mi coma y todos estos días eh estado entrenando con las chicas.

Tan solo faltan quince días para que se me termine el tiempo…y la verdad pienso que al ritmo que voy, no podré hacer absolutamente nada.

No puedo dejar que Rias termine casándose con alguien que ella no quiera, y si para eso debo esforzarme al máximo, lo hare.

Pero sigo con mi entrenamiento con Aelin-san y los tiburones, sin embargo me mantengo exactamente igual que el primer día…no ha habido ocasión en la que pueda esquivar a los tiburones.

Por otro lado Brunilda-san ha estado ayudándome con mis reflejos y…simplemente doy pena; no puedo ni esquivar dos estocadas seguidas antes de que termine con la espada a centímetros de mi cuello.

Trate de hacer un entrenamiento similar al que hizo Rias conmigo antes del Rating Game contra Raisser, pero apenas y eh mejorado un poco mi condición física; además ese entrenamiento tenía como objetivo hacer que pueda controlar el poder de la Boosted Gear…y bueno pues, sigo sin poder usarla.

Gabriel-san ha estado enseñándome cómo usar mis poderes de ángel, y sin duda es decepcionante…según la explicación de Gabriel-san, es igual que usar poder demoniaco, por medio de la imaginación; pero al parecer mis reservas al igual que antes son casi nulas.

Aparte de eso no puedo ni volar, las alas de ángel son en extremo incomodas para mi…y mis alas de dragón por algún motivo no puedo desplegarlas.

Incluso mis técnicas… ¡Mi Dress Break no puedo hacerlo!

Cando lo intente hacer, llore al ver que no pude ni rasgar la ropa de Raynare.

Y ni hablemos del Bilingual, otro fracaso rotundo.

Ahora mismo estoy tomando un descanso luego de entrenar con Aelin-san, estoy parado en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Sera-chan.

Desde ese día no me ha dirigido la mirada en lo absoluto, y cuando intentaba entablar una conversación con ella; lo que hacía es gritarme…

-¡TRAIDOOOOORRRR!-Justo como lo está haciendo ahora desde su habitación.

-Sera-chan, por favor abre la puerta…-Intentaba convencerle de algún modo que hablase conmigo, pero todos mis intentos eran fallidos.

-¡TRAIDOOOOORRRR!

Yo solamente suspiro en respuesta, no puedo dejar que siga enojada conmigo…

-Por favor Sera-chan, escúchame…hare lo que sea por ti.

-…-Esta vez no hubo respuesta.

¡Mierda!

De seguro se enojó mas ya que estoy siendo muy molesto.

PAM

Siento un golpe en mi cabeza y me reviro a ver quién me golpeo.

Brunilda-san estaba de pie con su espada apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa Issei?-Muy seria me dice.-Has estado muy distraído todos estos días.-Su mirada mostraba preocupación.

-Bueno…-Me rasque mi cabeza un poco nervioso.

-¿Estas preocupado por Serafall o por que no has tenido avance en tu entrenamiento?

-Yo diría que ambas cosas…sé que necesito el poder para poder salvar a Rias, pero no sé por qué no puedo avanzar absolutamente en nada y con respecto a Sera-chan...no quiero que siga enojada conmigo, me entristece no poder hablar con ella.

Brunilda-san me observaba con una mirada complicada, como si quisiera decirme algo pero que se lo guardaba para sí misma.

En momentos como este es cuando extraño usar mi Bilingual, aunque violase su privacidad; al menos sabría qué es lo que está pensando.

-Esta vez las chicas me van a matar si te digo esto…la vez pasada casi lo hacen cuando se enteraron que te dije lo de Aelin.-Brunilda-san en apenas un susurro me dice eso.

Yo no entiendo que es lo que está tratando de decirme y solo espero a que continúe.

-Creo que tengo una solución…

-¡¿En serio?!-No pude evitar emocionarme un poco.

-…pero.-Y dale como los "peros", ya quedamos que son un simple mal augurio de algo.-…sería muy peligroso.

Ven, se los dije…de seguro es algo que compromete mi vida o algo por el estilo; o peor aún, la de alguien más.

-Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo…-Brunilda-san desvía la mirada con duda.-…por favor dígamelo, necesito la fuerza para proteger a los que yo quiero.

Ella solamente asiente en respuesta.

-Convierte en un Nephilim…Si lo haces, serás considerado una amenaza latente y no querrán tener como enemigo las Fracciones.

-¿Nephilim?-Le pregunto, ya que no tengo idea de que sea eso.

-Son seres que existieron hace tiempo…son mitad demonio mitad ángel; son seres sumamente poderos, tienen las habilidades de ambas razas pero sin sus debilidades.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-De forma artificial, iríamos a robar las piezas de Serafall…te reencarnáis en demonio manteniendo parte ángel gracias a la carta de Joker; el problema es la carga a tu cuerpo que esta conllevaría, puede que sea inestable y en vez de beneficiarte sea un rotundo fracaso.

-Eso sería algo increíble…pero, Akeno-san también era parte ángel y fue reencarnada en demonio, ¿Ella también es un Nephilim?

-¿Hablas de la Sacerdotisa del Trueno?...Nos hemos topado con ella algunas veces, pero ella no lo es; es simple, un Nephilim es la mezcla de un ángel y un demonio…ella es un ángel caído, por eso no lo es…además su debilidad también es la luz, un Nephilim es inmune a ella.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Y mi parte dragón?

-No creo que existe problemas con ella…su genética es una, por no decir la más versátil que pueda existir, no habrá problema con eso.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!... ¡Es justo lo que necesito! Vamos a informarle al resto de chicas.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia las sala para llamar a las demás cuando de pronto…

BOOOM

-¡Ya lo escuchaste Serafall! ¡Sal de ahí, que necesitamos que vengas con nosotras!

Brunilda-san había destruido la puerta de Sera-chan y la traía arrastrando con las manos y pies atados; con su boca tapada.

Ahora solo espero que Sera-chan me acepte como su siervo.

-¡Chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes!

Por suerte todas estaban reunidas en la sala, eso ahora tiempo en tener que llamarlas.

-¡No voy a hacer eso Brunilda-chan! ¡Así que déjame ir!-Sera-chan había logrado quitarse lo que tapaba su boca y gritaba mientras estaba tirada en un sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Issei-kun?-Gabriel-san me dice con un tono de preocupación.

-Bueno…como ustedes han podido ver, no he avanzado nada con mi entrenamiento; por lo tanto eh decido que me convertiré en un Nephilim…

-¡¿UN NEPHILIM?!-Todas las chicas exceptuando a Brunilda-san y Sera-chan gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, Ise-kun!-Yasaka-san está muy alterada ante lo que digo.

Y no solo ella, Kuroka por suerte había dejado a Kuro-chan en su cuna porque si no de seguro la dejaba caer.

-Entiendo los riesgos que esto conlleva, pero aun así quiero hacerlo...necesito el poder para proteger lo que más quiero, y eso las incluye a todas ustedes.

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco antes mis palabras, pero ninguna dice nada...ahora solo necesito convencer a Sera-chan.

-¡Nos voy a hacerte mi siervo!

-Por favor Sera-chan...necesito hacer esto. ¿Por qué ya no quieres que sea tu siervo?-Le pregunto.

-Bueno...yo...-Sera-chan se pone nerviosa.-... ¡No quiero que te pase nada! Apenas despiertas del coma y prácticamente estas pidiendo volver a caer dormido...si pasara algo por mi culpa...

Ya veo, está preocupada por mí.

-No hay nada que temer... ¡Definitivamente lograre convertirme en un Nephilim! ¡Es una promesa!

Al ver la determinación de mis palabras ella queda impactada durante un rato.

Después de tomar aire me dice...

-Está bien... ¡Vamos a hacerlo!-De forma muy seria lo dice, pero al final me sonríe un poco.- Definitivamente debes mantenerte a salvo... ¿entiendes?

-Definitivamente lo hare, mi ama... Serafall Sitri.- Mientras le decía eso me incline y bese una de sus manos.

Ella me miro con un leve sonrojo, posa sus manos en mis mejillas. ¿Cómo se liberó de lo que la tenía atada?, en fin; ella se acerca lentamente.

CHUUU

Y...Me beso.

¡Oh sí! ¡Pude besar a Sera-chan!

Sus labios son muy cálidos y suaves, ella los mueve lentamente y de una forma torpe...yo solo me deje llevar...

-¡¿Qué crees que haces con Ise-kun, Sera-chan?!-Gabriel-san muy exaltada me aparta de Sera-chan.

Yo me había quedado sentado en el suelo y me levante...

Al poco rato empiezo a sentir unas tenebrosas auras a mis espaldas, no hay que ser un adivino para deducir de quienes se tratan.

-¡Eres un puto traidor!- La primera en venir en contra de mí, fue Raynare.

Seguida de ella Le fay y Moka.

El resto de chicas reían divertidas al ver tal escena.

Entre las tres me contuvieron y me llevaron a una habitación que no había visto antes...

-No te preocupes Ise, no te va a doler mucho...

-Le fay, si lo dice con esa sonrisa tan tenebrosa...no te le creo ni de broma.

-Con que nos salió respondón eh...

-¡No, Raynare Espera! NOOOOOOO

.

.

.

-¿Están seguras de dejarlas solas con Ise-kun en ese cuarto?-Yasaka hablaba un tanto preocupada por la integridad de Issei.

-Recuerda que todas estuvimos de acuerdo en hacerlo...Nuestro "cuarto de juegos".-Penemue con una mirada lujuriosa le responde.

-Sabía que era mala idea dejarte leer esos libros...aunque admito que es una buena medida para castigar a Ise.-Aelin asentía enérgicamente en señal de que aprobaba toda la "tortura" que estaba recibiendo Ise.

Una hora había pasado desde que Issei fue llevado al "cuarto de juegos".

-Ya es hora de que salgan, necesitamos hacer un plan para atacar al castillo Leviatán.

-Voy a comunicarme con Ajuka-chan y preguntarle a ver cómo está la seguridad en el castillo…

Apenas Brunilda y Serafall terminan de decir aquello, unos pasos se escuchan acercándose.

-Ufff, ¿Quien diría que podría usar esos "juguetes" tan bien?

Issei hacia acto de presencia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que las chicas lo veían curiosas.

-¿Como es que...? No me digas que...-Aelin al darse cuenta de la situación corrió en dirección de aquella habitación, pero cuando llego...se encontró con lo que supuestamente no debía haber pasado.

Raynare con las piernas abiertas mientras estaba desnuda, con sus manos atadas y con la lengua fuera con saliva saliendo de su boca...su sonrisa demostraba que había llegado al clímax más de una vez.

Cuando Aelin recorrió su mirada dentro del cuarto, pudo encontrar a Le fay y Moka con los rostros rojos como un tomate...

Ambas tenían sus pechos al desnudo y no llevaban su ropa interior.

Un líquido transparente recorría sus piernas, las cuales estaban abiertas al igual que la pelinegra.

-Sera mejor que tomen un baño.

Aelin todavía un poco en shock desataba a Raynare y ayuda a que Le fay y Moka se pusieran de pie.

Luego de eso salió dejando que puedan tomar una ducha en el baño que había dentro de la propia habitación.

Camina lentamente hasta la sala para encontrar al responsable de todo eso.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso ahí dentro?!-Aelin le pregunta a Issei apenas logra verlo mientras le sujeta del cuello de su camiseta.

-Bueno...antes que nada quiero informar que Moka y Le fay siguen siendo vírgenes.

Aelin mira con un tic en su ojo demostrando que estaba enfadada, ya que Issei no recibió ninguna clase de castigo sino más bien una muy buena recompensa.

Las demás chicas presentes se sonrojaron al darse una idea de lo que había pasado en dicha habitación.

-Fue muy divertido...Kuroka, debemos usarla más seguido.

-Si-nya...pero yo no me dejare sodomizar tan fácil-nya...

-¡Detengan sus pláticas eróticas! Concentrémonos en lo importante.-Aelin ya no quiso indagar más en el asunto y decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

-¡Ya me comunique con Ajuka-chan!

-¿Que te dijo Serafall?-Aelin le pregunta.

-Dice que me enviara mis piezas hoy mismo, dice que él las ha guardado en secreto visualizando que algún momento las necesitaría.

-Un problema menos para nosotros.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Para comenzar, como siempre quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar…estoy en las últimas semanas de clases y se me hace un poco difícil; en vacaciones voy a hacer lo posible por escribir un capitulo por semana como lo hacía antes.**

 **Además en estas semanas estuve con un bloqueo por decirlo de alguna forma…estaba esperando con muchas ansias la traducción del tomo 21 de DXD al español y no podía dejar de pensar en que carajos pasaba en el mismo; por suerte gracias a los señores de Infinit-Trad Pro ya lo pude leer y de inmediato pude escribir este capítulo…**

 **En fin, un capitulo algo relajado y sin nada de acción…quería escribir el cómo las chicas atacarían al castillo Leviatán, pero sería muy ilógico ya que están tratando de zafarse de problemas.**

 **Quizás en uno o dos capítulos más Issei y el grupo Gremory se encuentren cara a cara nuevamente pero ellas no van a saber quién es él.**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer a ZeroKaien quien me ayudo con la parte del dialogo de Issei con Brunilda (aunque la modifique un poco, pero es prácticamente igual a lo que él me pasó).**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum.-** Pues…ya es casi un hecho, para el siguiente capítulo llegara la transformación.

 **Asamiya Athena.-** No te preocupes y aprecio que dejes tu review, y por el momento como ya dije…el ocultara su identidad al grupo Gremory, incluso desde antes que escribiese este fanfic tenía esto en mi mente; sin embargo, Issei no las olvidara y siempre estar con ellas en los momentos que más lo necesiten…el momento en el que Issei muestre su identidad a ellas todavía no lo decido.

 **Mario Vi Britania.-** JAJAJAJA así es, eso fue lo que mas me gusto de escribir ese capítulo, el cambio de actitud de Kuroka es notable. Gracias por tu review.

 **UpTheIron.-** Si, pobrecito XD. Gracias por tu Review.

 **.-** Pues lamento decir que interrumpe la boda si o si…no veo motivo para hacer que Issei vea solo como amigas a las chicas del club, y como vistes como ángel no vale ni para pelar papas.

 **Mexicano590.-** JAJAJA Gabriel es la meta a donde Issei tiene que llegar y será su más gran logro, lo de Michael; algún día tendrá una charla muy seria con Issei con respecto a eso.

 **AxcalonXIII.-** Que bueno que te guste que se convirtió en ángel, aunque no duro mucho pero bueno.

 **MDRC97.-** Si lo de Trihexa te tomo por sorpresa, espera a que veas lo que en realidad quiere Trihexa y porque lo salvo. Los guanteletes en negro van de ley, hace tiempo que quería que los tuviese. Kuroyuki es la ostia jajajaja.

 **Morphos.-** Los efectos se verán más adelante y ahora también pertenece a Serafall, y encenderá aún más la llama de rivalidad con Gabriel.

 **Lolilove.-** Entiendo todos y cada uno de tus punto, es más, te doy toda la razón…pero con lo de Trihexa solo comparten un vínculo, con respecto a su cuerpo…ni en las novelas es relevante que tenga la carne de Great Red porque ni con ese cuerpo puede soportar el poder de Ophis como se vio en la novela 20 y 21; por ultimo…las chicas sellaron o al menos están conteniendo gran parte de su poder de dragón, por eso no puede ni usar sus alas.

 **El Primordial385.-** por el momento no habrá más embarazadas jejeje.

 **Lurker.-** Sus alas van a cambiar ahora que sea un Nephilim.

 **Irashi Uzumaki859.-** Por el momento Issei no tendrá batallas muy llamativas como lo venía haciendo, las que tendrán el protagonismo en estas serán las lidere…por eso Issei casi ni peleara.

 **Uzu no Kami.-** Aelin, solo diré que su arco es el siguiente y ahí se profundizara su relación.

 **Gjr-sama.-** Creo que Issei no aguantaría ni medio minuto conectado al sistema con Gabriel en frente de él.


	19. Secretos

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **SECRETOS**

-Ven…por aquí Issei.

Ahora mismo estoy siguiendo a Brunilda-san, la cual me está guiando dentro la base en dirección de una habitación vacía en lo más profundo de esta.

-¿No podíamos hacerlo arriba?-Le pregunte, no había necesidad de venir hasta acá.

-¡Por supuesto que no!...se darían cuenta de que algo raro está pasando.

No respondí nada y seguí caminando detrás de ella.

Ya hace un día que había hablado con todas las chicas para poder convertirme en un Nephilim…sigo nervioso con lo que pueda suceder, necesito el poder pero…no quisiera que algo pase y las cosas salgan mal.

Luego de que Sera-chan me dijera que Ajuka podría enviar sus piezas demoniacas quedamos en que haríamos el ritual hoy mismo… ¡Estoy muy nervioso!

-Ya llegamos Issei.

Brunilda-san abre una puerta, la única que había en este lugar….

Cuando abrió la puerta un gran destello de luz salió de la habitación.

-Llegan justo a tiempo.-La voz de Yasaka-san se escucha.

-Ah…Buenos días con todas.-

Al parecer todas las chicas estaban reunidas ya aquí, estaban todas las líderes, Kuroka, Raynare y Le fay…Moka y Kunou se habían quedado cuidando a Kuro-chan.

Di un vistazo a la habitación y podía ver que absolutamente todo estaba recubierto por círculos mágicos…todos eran diferentes entre sí.

Viendo que estaba asombrado con los preparativos que habían hecho Gabriel-san me dice:

-Estos círculos mágicos protegerán la casa, además de aislar completamente esta habitación del mundo exterior…usamos gran variedad de tipos de magia, de hadas, magia negra y blanca, nórdica, demoniaca, élfica, celestial, magia de espíritus y runas; no sabremos como reaccionara tu cuerpo a la transformación así que es mejor estar preparadas…

¡Joder, son muchos conjuros usados!

Ellas son increíbles, poder preparar todos esos hechizos…no cabe duda de que son las mejores.

-Ahora…Ise ven a este lugar y acuéstate.

Aelin-san me muestra una de los círculos mágicos, claramente es el más poderoso de todos; el poder que puedo sentir en este hasta me da escalofríos.

-Ahora, vamos a explicarte el procedimiento Ise…-Le fay está de pie junto a mí, puedo ver sus bragas.

Son de fresas, sin duda es muy lindo.

Al poco rato se da cuenta que la miro y se sonroja enormemente, pero no hace nada para cubrirse.

-COF COF…-Raynare nos llama la atención sutilmente.

-En fin, Ise…ya que según nuestra investigación, si hacemos el ritual habitual no servirá de nada, así que para comenzar vamos a introducir las piezas demoniacas directamente en tu cuerpo…

-¡¿Como?!-No pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Que te vamos a despellejar pervertido.-Aelin-san esta extrañamente muy feliz mientras tiene un cuchillo en sus manos.

Si pudiera ver mi rostro, estoy seguro de que estaría blanco.

-En resumidas cuentas si, Issei…vamos a poner dos piezas en tu corazón, otra en tu brazo y otra en tu pierna…esto con el fin de no dejes de ser un ángel.-Penemue me explica un poco como va el asunto.-Azazel mataría por ver esto…-Si, yo también lo creo.

-Una vez dentro, Serafall activara las piezas…mientras que Kuroka, Brunilda, y yo con nuestras habilidades contendremos tu parte ángel, las piezas demoniacas intentaran convertir en totalidad tu cuerpo en el de un demonio…-Yasaka-san me dice.

Creo que ya me perdí.

Al ver que de mi cabeza empieza a salir humo por sobreesfuerzo, Aelin-san me dice.

-Idiota, lo que dice es que la mitad de tu cuerpo se convertirá en demonio y la otra se mantendrá como ángel.

-AH, haberlo dicho antes… ¿Y cuando viene la parte peligrosa?

-Eso lo explico yo, Ise-kun…cuando las piezas dejen de convertir tu cuerpo en demonio, Kuroka-chan, Brunilda-chan y Yasaka-chan dejaran de contener tu parte ángel…

-¿Y que pasara luego?

-¡BOOOM! Ambas partes se unirán y querrán mantener superioridad sobre la otra…tu poder se saldrá de control y sentirás tanto dolor que jamás en tu vida volverás a querer hacer algo tan imprudente.-Sera-chan me dice muy seriamente.

Empecé a sudar frio y trague saliva.

-Ahora, primero vamos a quitar tus sellos…-Dice Aelin-san.

Eso me dejo un poco confundido.

-¿Cuáles sellos?...si solo tengo uno.-Esto lo dije justo cuando Le fay hacia desaparecer el sello en mi pecho para que no me detectara el sistema del cielo

Aelin-san extendió su mano y de ella empezó a formarse una cadena muy gruesa.

Las demás chicas empezaron a hacer lo mismo, me sorprendí mucho al ver a donde se dirigían cada una de estas cadenas.

En total son nueve y cada una va a diferentes partes de mi cuerpo.

-¿Te preguntaste por que no podías usar tus alas de dragón?

Yo solamente asentí levemente a lo que me dice Kuroka.

-El motivos es porque…todo tu poder de dragón esta sellado con esto.

Ahora la que habla es Raynare mientras aprieta fuertemente su cadena.

-¿Po…por qué…sellaron…?

-Porque se estaba saliendo de control.-Antes de que terminara mi pregunta Gabriel-san me responde muy seria.- Issei-kun, mientras dormías, tu poder se liberaba descontroladamente, así que tuvimos que sellarlo…es uno de los efecto por tener los poderes de Great Red y Ophis en ti; este momento lo liberaremos ya que nos ayudara a que estabilice la fuerza de ángel y demonio dentro de ti.

Con que de eso se trata, hasta un idiota como yo puede entender eso…entonces lo hicieron por seguridad.

Solo el poder de Ophis que es el infinito podría haber traído muchos problemas si estaba descontrolado en mi cuerpo mientras yo dormía.

-Muchas gracias, ustedes son increíbles en haber hecho eso…

Cuando dije eso, me fije que ninguna de ella me veía directamente a los ojos; como si ocultaran algo…Naaa, debe ser mi imaginación.

De inmediato las cadenas empezaron a brillar con un color rojo intenso y se destruyeron en el acto.

Al mismo tiempo siento como mi fuerza aumenta dentro de mí, aunque no es mucha…sin embargo me siento un poco extraño, es como si no fuera el mismo de antes.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!

Aelin-san se arrodilla junto a mí y en uno de sus dedos algo parecido a una llama dorada aparece en él.

-¿Y el cuchillo?

-Era solo una broma, para comenzar voy a hacer un corte en tu brazo y tu pierna derecha, ya que por algún motivo tu corazón está inclinado hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda; además que tienes en tu mano izquierda el símbolo del Joker.-Es la primera vez que escucho eso, tengo el corazón del lado equivocado.

Ella de inmediato con su dedo cortó a través de mi piel, no sentí ningún dolor pero se siente muy raro.

-Aquí están mis piezas, mis cuatro piezas mutadas serán para ti, Ise-kun…

-¡¿Cuatro piezas mutadas?!...¿No es demasiado?-Es verdad, solo con una es suficiente ya que una equivale a las ocho que tenía antes.

-Es lo justo, la verdad es que cuatro de tus anteriores piezas se convirtieron en piezas mutadas…Ajuka-chan me conto eso, ni Rias-chan lo sabe; en fin, mis cuatro piezas mutadas y la carta de Joker son un buen reemplazo de las anteriores.

Me sorprendí mucho a lo que Sera-chan me dice…no creí que las piezas podían cambiar dentro de mí; debió ser gracias a la ayuda que me dio Ajuka cuando modifico estas.

Luego de esto, Sera-chan puso dentro una pieza demoniaca tanto en mi brazo como en mi pierna… como ya lo había dicho, ambas son piezas de peón y a diferencia de las de Rias, estas tienen un color azulado.

Al mismo tiempo Brunilda-san aplica su magia curativa para que la herida se cierre.

-Ahora, la parte más difícil…

Con mucho cuidado Aelin-san corta a través de mi pecho, esta vez tardo mucho más…joder, es muy extraño estar despierto mientras prácticamente me hacen una operación a corazón abierto.

De un momento a otro perdí el conocimiento.

….

-¡Mira, ya despertó!-Es la voz de Aelin-san y también veo que Kuroka y Raynare la tienen en contra de la pared

-¿Qué paso?...Siento como si hubiera muerto de nuevo.-También vi a Le fay en los brazo de Yasaka-san, parece dormida.

-De hecho lo hiciste, tu corazón se detuvo un minuto.-Brunilda-san me dice mientras sigue curando mi pecho.-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, pero no le dijimos a Kuroka y Raynare, mucho menos a Le fay; no nos hubiesen dado su permiso.

Ya veo, pero todo estaba planeado según parece; pero lo más importante…teóricamente morí, con esa ya van tres…a este ritmo me podría considerar un inmortal.

-¡Esta bien, continuemos!-Sera-chan se arrodilla a mi lado derecho mientras Yasaka-san, Brunilda-san y Kuroka se ponen a mi lado izquierdo con sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Cada una de ellas deja que su poder entre en mi cuerpo.

¡Puedo sentir como su energía circula dentro de mí!

-Yo te ordeno, en nombre de Serafall Sitri. Tú, Hyodou Issei caminaras en esta tierra como mi siervo, y renacerás como un demonio. ¡Tú mi peón, renace con una nueva vida!

Sera-chan recita las palabras del ritual, al mismo tiempo empiezo a sentir un intenso dolor en las partes donde fueron puestas las piezas dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Resiste Ise-kun, ahora mismo las piezas están cambiando esta parte de tu cuerpo…ya que eres un ángel el poder demoniaco de las piezas es muy dañino para ti.

Sera-chan toma una mis manos, yo la aprieto fuertemente debido al intenso dolor que siento.

De pronto siento que alguien levanta mi cabeza…cuando abro mis ojos veo a…

-¿Gabriel-san?

-Eres muy fuerte Issei-kun, resiste solo un poco más.-Ella me sonríe hermosamente mientras hace que me recueste en sus piernas.

La sensación es tan suave, me siento en el paraíso…sin embargo mi mirada se dirige de inmediato hacia sus senos…el verlos hace que me olvide completamente del dolor que siento; ¡Sin duda estos senos son los mejores!

Qué sistema de Dios ni que ocho cuartos, ¡Estas tetas son las que hacen milagros!

-AUCH…-Sera-chan está pellizcando mi mano y hace que salga de mi trance.

-Puedes tocar las mías…- ¡No pensé que podrían existir palabras tan hermosas!

La palma de mi mano rodea el seno de Sera-chan, son muy suaves y se acomodan perfectamente a los movimientos que hago con mis dedos… ¡Jamás olvidare esta sensación!

Estuvimos en esta posición aproximadamente una hora.

-Las piezas ya dejaron de transformar el cuerpo de Issei.-La que dice eso es Penemue que tiene una Tablet en sus manos, obviamente no es una normal ya que puede analizar todo lo que está pasando en mi cuerpo.

-¡Ya puedes dejar de manosear a Serafall!-Aelin-san me regaña como siempre.

-OK…-Yo deje de tocar el pecho de Sera-chan y también Gabriel-san se levantó, dejándome acostado en el piso nuevamente.

-Ise-nya, ahora vamos a dejar de controlar tu poder y…-Kuroka está muy preocupada por mí.

-No te preocupes Kuroka, te prometo que no me pasara nada.-Le dije mientras le acariciaba su rostro.

También pude ver que Raynare me veía claramente triste.

-Raynare, luego de esto tendremos una cita…

Cuando dije eso sus ojos brillaron mientas me veía, parece que es una buena recompensa para ella.

-No es justo… ¡Yo también quiero una cita con Ise!

Le fay que se había levantado hace un momento protesta.

-Necesito nueva ropa…-Esa indirecta es muy clara por parte de Yasaka-san.

-Yo quiero conocer Paris.-Ahora la que me dice es Brunilda-san.

-Vi un látigo que me gusto, quiero ir a comprarlo…-Obviamente la que dice eso es Penemue

-¡Yo también quiero una cita!….-Kuroka, Sera-chan, Gabriel-san y por ultimo Aelin-san, aunque ella lo dice con bajo tono.

-¡Entendido, saldré con todas ustedes!

Todas las chicas asintieron en respuesta.

-¿Estás listo?-Yo solamente asentí en respuesta a Brunilda-san.

El círculo mágico que estaba debajo de mi empezó a brillar intensamente y Kuroka, Brunilda-san y Kuroka se apartaron rápidamente.

De inmediato ciento como algo dentro de mí empezaba a quemar.

Poco a poco un intenso dolor empieza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

Las mujeres alrededor de Issei estaban impactadas al escuchar el terrible grito de dolor que emitía este.

Todas se habían tomado de las manos con el único objetivo de darse fuerzas entre ellas y no flaquear mientras ven la transformación de Issei.

Al poco rato una intensa aura se empezó a sentir en la habitación, el lugar empezaba a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara.

El aura empezó a rodear a Issei, la cual era una mezcla de luz y poder demoniaco.

-¡Actívalo!-Aelin le ordena a Le fay.

Le fay de inmediato mueve su barita mágica y del circulo en donde estaba recostado Issei empiezan a salir cuatro pilares.

Cada uno de ellos tenía picos saliendo de ellos…de inmediato cuando todos los pilares rodearon a Issei, una barrera se formó alrededor de él.

-¡Vamos Ise-kun, resiste!-Serafall daba ánimos para que lograse salir de esta.

Las demás chicas estaban expectantes esperando cualquier señal de que Issei haya logrado la transformación con éxito.

Cinco minutos que parecían una eternidad habían pasado ya…

En el cuerpo de Issei se podían notar los estragos, de varias partes de su cuerpo había empezado a salir sangre sobre todo de su pecho.

-¡Si esto sigue así morirá!-Aelin empezaba a ponerse ansiosa y se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

-Debemos esperar, sin duda él lo lograra.-Brunilda estaba casi igual que Aelin, pero confiaba en que todo iría bien.

-¡No, no puede ser…no ahora!

Todas se percataron de lo que quería decir Gabriel y lo que había causado que se exaltara de esa manera.

-¡Te dije que no debíamos liberarlo!-Penemue le reclamaba a Yasaka, ella había sugerido que rompieran el sello durante el ritual.

Yasaka estaba sudando frio mientras veía la escena frente de ella.

Issei empezaba a elevarse en el aire y una nueva aura empezaba a rodear su cuerpo…esta nueva aura era de color rojo sangre y era endemoniadamente más poderosa que la que ya había.

-Es igual a lo de ese día…-Raynare recordaba como esa misma aura había causado un terremoto cuando se salió de control mientras Issei dormía.

-CRACK

Como si de un simple vidrio se tratara esa aura destruyo la barrera y mando a volar a las chicas contra la pared y dejándolas lastimadas.

.

.

.

-Otra vez estoy aquí…

Alrededor de mí se encontraba un enorme espacio blanco, no había absolutamente nada.

Mis sempais que solían estar aquí, ahora ya no están.

Según me contaron ellos habían desaparecido para poder salvar a Draig.

Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Debe estar en otro lugar o al menos eso espero.

Me di vuelta y a lo lejos pude ver un destello…era de color rojo.

Qué más da, igual no pierdo nada…

Empecé a correr en dirección de ese destello de luz.

…

He estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo y parece que esto no tiene fin…según yo, ya han pasado días desde que empecé a correr hacia la luz.

-¡Mierda!... ¿Cuánto más tendré que seguir corriendo?

Justo en el momento en el que dije eso el destello de luz desapareció…

-¡Pero que puta madre!

Mas mala suerte no puedo tener, lo mejor será buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

Justo cuando me doy vuelta…

-Auch…

Me di un fuerte golpe contra algo muy sólido.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y vi al frente…

-¿Una puerta?

Una imponente puerta de color rojo de aproximadamente unos dos metros de altura estaba en frente de mí.

El material con la que está construida me recuerda mucho al de mi armadura, la diferencia es que esta es de un color rojo sangre, el cual le daba un aspecto aterrorizante.

Abrí la puerta de inmediato, debo suponer que esto era lo que estaba siguiendo durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando entre me quedé asombrado ante lo que estaba frente a mi…

-¡¿Mi habitación?!

Para ser más precisos es la habitación que compartía con Rias y Asia cuando todavía vivía en la residencia Hyodou luego de que fue remodelada.

La cama es exactamente la misma, al igual que el piso y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando…?

 **-JAJAJAJA…. ¡Joder, mira esas tetas como revotan!**

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la persona que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y a la vez miraba lo que se reproducía en el reflector.

Su voz era por demás intimidante aunque estuviese riendo, daba escalofríos el mero hecho de escucharlo.

Me fije en la imagen que estaba reproduciéndose…pude ver que se trataba de ¿mí?

Me encontraba flotando en el aire con una aura espeluznante alrededor de mi cuerpo, había más personas… ¡Eran las chicas y están muy lastimadas!

De inmediato me precipite para observar más de cerca y me puse frente al sillón sin prestarle importancia al tipo que estaba aquí.

 **-Oye… ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Ya mismo puedo ver las tetas de Gabriel.**

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda… mientras veo como efectivamente en la imagen, la ropa de Gabriel-san está muy destruida.

 **-No te pongas nervioso… mi otro "yo".**

Me di vuelta lentamente y pude ver al tipo detrás de mí.

Un hombre corpulento vestido con una gabardina negra con detalles en rojo, la parte baja se consumía como si de fuego se tratase pero sin reducir su tamaño, también tenía unas hombreras como las de una armadura, estas tenían grietas por las cuales se podía ver lava recorrer estas.

También tenía el pelo largo de color negro como la noche misma, además tenía la parte baja de su rostro tapada con una tela negra…pero lo que más me impacta de todo es que… ¡Sus ojos reflejan odio puro!

Esos ojos rojos como la sangre no muestran ninguna emoción aparte de la del odio más intenso que eh sentido en mi vida.

-¿Qui…quién eres?-Yo estaba aterrado, este tipo es peligroso.

 **-Ven, siéntate…hablemos un poco.**

Como si de un robot se tratase yo me senté en el sillón al lado de él.

 **-Esas mujeres están bien buenas… ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte de ellas?**

Lo mire muy confundido ante esa pregunta...

Observe lo proyectado y podía ver a las chicas creando una tras otra barreras mágicas de defensa para protegerse de las increíbles oleadas de poder que salían de mi cuerpo

 **-JAJAJAJA…ok, esto no va a ir a ningún lado mi otro "yo". Será mejor presentarme, en este mundo me conocen como la bestia del Apocalipsis, el 666 o mejor dicho Trihexa…**

Mis ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa… ¡¿Este tipo es la bestia que aparece en el libro del Apocalipsis de la Biblia?!

Recuerdo haber leído mientras estudiaba en el inframundo que en el Apocalipsis se nombraba a los dos seres más poderosos… Great Red y Trihexa.

¡Pensé que este tipo ya no existía!

Trate de digerir lo que este tipo me estaba diciendo… Pero hay algo más importante.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y ¿Qué es eso de "en este mundo"?

 **-Veo que no dudas de mis palabras… ¿Qué hago aquí? Al parecer ni Ophis-chan te dijo la verdad tras tu resurrección; yo fui quien salvo tu alma antes de que fuese destruida…mi alma está conectada a la tuya, por eso puedo estar aquí; aunque esas mujeres me sellaron durante todo este tiempo.**

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

 **-Eres muy ruidoso, será mejor que te vayas; esas bellezas te necesitan…te daré una mano en esta ocasión; Ser un Nephilim, será de lo más jodidamente interesante. ¡Jamás voy a aburrirme contigo!**

Debajo de mí, empezó a formarse un agujero, el cual poco a poco me fue absorbiendo

 **-Por cierto en mi mundo me conocían como…...-** Esas fueron las últimas palabras que estuchaba mientras caía, lo último no lo pude escuchar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡NO PODREMOS RESISTIR MAS!

Penemue con una rodilla en el suelo y a duras penas alzando una de sus manos para mantener la barrera que las protegía.

Habían estado más de diez horas defendiéndose de las oleadas de poder provenientes del cuerpo de Issei.

CRACK

-¡Las barreras de la habitación se destruyeron!

Le fay informaba que su última esperanza para protegerse había caído…

Ahora solo les quedaba la casi inútil barrera en frente de ellas.

-¡Sera mejor volver a sellarlo, a este paso destruirá todo a su paso!-Aelin que estaba al borde del desmallo les decía a sus amigas.

Gotas de sudor frio rodaba por los rostros de las mujeres, sabían que esa era la única opción para salir de esa situación…pero si lo hacían, eliminaban las pocas posibilidades de éxito en la transformación de Issei y al mismo tiempo comprometiendo su vida.

-No nos queda otra opción… ¡Hagámoslo!-Brunilda se ponía de pie a duras penas y al mismo tiempo activaba varios círculos mágicos en sus manos.

-¡AHORA!

En el preciso instante que ella daba la orden al resto de mujeres…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Una enorme explosión se forma con Issei en el centro, su aura había explotado descontroladamente, como consecuencia la habitación estaba completamente destruida, con sus paredes apenas de pie…

Las mujeres que estaban alrededor apenas habían podido protegerse y tenían muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, además de estar muy cansadas; todas estaban tiradas en el suelo y con sus miradas fija en un solo lugar…

En el medio de la habitación se encontraba Issei aun en el aire pero con su aura controlada… todas se dieron en cuenta del inmediato cambio en el, varios mechones de su cabello ya no tenían el mismo color castaño que lo caracterizaba; ahora eran de color blanco…y para completar su cambio, sus alas no eran ni de demonio o ángel, sus nuevas alas tenían una similitud con sus alas de dragón sin embargo estas eran de color negro y blanco en sus articulaciones.

-¡¿Están bien chicas?!-Todas miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios al idiota causante de todo.

Issei se acercaba corriendo a donde estaban todas las mujeres…Issei tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo pero se regeneraban mientras humo rojo salía de estas.

De una en una cargo a las mujeres poniéndolas una junto a otra, con el objetivo de poder darles tratamiento más rápidamente.

-Idiota… Apenas y lo lograste.-Kuroka en brazos de Issei le dice mientras era la última en ser llevada por Issei.

-JEJEJEJE, recibí un poco de ayuda…

-¡Kuroka-sama!... ¿Está aquí?-Una nueva voz se escuchaba desde la entrada que había sido destruida, era una voz muy conocida para Issei.

-¿Ravel?-Issei miraba a la rubia con duda, en ese año que había transcurrido mientras dormía, Ravel había crecido llevando su belleza a un nuevo punto…su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y era claramente más alta de lo que Issei recordaba.- _Sus tetas están enormes, y esas piernas tan sensuales me tienen embobado… ¡Espera, eso no es lo importante ahora mismo!_

-¡ISSEI-SAMAAAAAAAA!-Ravel apenas vio a Issei corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ra…Ravel, que alegría volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado?-Issei estaba muy feliz de ver a su antigua amiga, a la cual había jurado proteger.

Ravel e Issei se abrazaban muy cariñosamente mientras el resto de mujeres los veían incomodas ante la situación.

-COF COF…más luego puedes llevártela a la cama, ¡Primero ayúdanos imbécil!-Aelin estaba enojada al ver que Issei se había olvidado de las heridas que tenían todas.

Issei se separó de inmediato de Ravel, la cual tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, mientras se lo cubría debido a la vergüenza.

-Ravel… ¿Trajiste lo que te encargue-nya?-Pregunta Kuroka.

-¡Sí! Aquí tienen.-De inmediato Ravel sacaba de un círculo mágico sacaba de una en una botellas de Lagrima de Fénix.

Al instante de haberlas recibido, las mujeres se recuperaron de sus heridas pero la fatiga seguía presente.

-¡Quiero dormir! Ise-kun llévame hasta mi habitación…-Yasaka extendía sus manos para que Issei la cargase, de inmediato Issei se acerca y la toma en su brazos mientras el resto veía a Yasaka con celos.

-¡Yo también!-El resto también hace exactamente lo mismo que Yasaka.

Yasaka con una sonrisa les responde…

-Tendrán que esperar su turno; la que llega primero, se sirve primero.-Con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Issei-sama, déjeme ayudarlo…-Ravel de inmediato crea un círculo mágico debajo de todas y en medio de un resplandor todos desaparecen.

…

En medio de un destello aparecimos en medio de la sala de la base.

Todo gracias a Ravel.

-Muchas gracias Ravel.-Agradecí a Ravel mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-¡Que gracias ni que nada…no pude ser cargada por Ise-kun!-Por algún motivo Yasaka-san se enojó por lo que hizo Ravel, hablare con ella más tarde.

-Ahora…Chicas, ¡Muchas Gracias, sin su ayuda no hubiese podido lograrlo!-Me incline ante ellas, estoy muy seguro que sin la ayuda que me han brindado todo esto tiempo, nada de esto hubiese sido posible; además de que les cause muchos problemas.

-¡Nos debes otro favor!-Todas con una sonrisa me dicen al mismo tiempo.

Apuesto a que ya lo tenían preparado, en fin…mi deuda con ellas no se saldara ni con mi vida.

-Sin embargo, antes que nada… debemos volver a sellar tu poder.-Brunilda-san muy seria me dice.

Ya me temía que fuesen a hacer eso, quería terminar mi charla con Trihexa…

Por cierto, ¿Sera bueno decirles que ya es el motivo del sellado de mis poderes?

No, si no me lo han dicho es por algo…me hare el pendejo por esta ocasión.

-¡Ahora!-Brunilda-san da la orden y al mismo tiempo las chicas con sus manos extendidas crean varios círculos mágicos.

En mi cuerpo también empiezan a aparecer los mismos círculos mágicos, son nueve en total…

De las palmas de sus manos salen las mismas cadenas que antes habían sido destruidas y vuelven a unirse a mi cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo que ya dejan de ser visible las cadenas, todas caen exhaustas de rodillas.

Me preocupe mucho al verlas tan debilitadas.

-No se preocupe Ise-sama, es un efecto secundario…se recuperaran en breve.-Ravel me informa.

-Bueno, no puedo dejarlas en este lugar… espero que aun quieran que las cargue.-Los ojos de todas brillaron al escuchar mis palabras.

De una en una las lleve a sus habitaciones, las acomode en sus camas y las deje para que pudiesen dormir.

Cuando termine de llevarlas a cada una, regrese a la sala…en esta solo se encontraba Ravel.

-Ise-sama, hice café…venga a tomar un poco.

-Gracias.-Me senté en el sofá y Ravel me sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Dónde está Kuro-chan?

-Moka y Kunou la iban a llevar a pasear con ellas… era mejor que no estuviesen aquí.

-Es muy imprudente hacer todo ese ritual Ise-sama…Kuroka-sama me lo dijo ayer, casi me desmayo al enterarme; aunque sea para salvar a Rias-sama, debe pensar en usted también.-Ella estaba muy preocupada por mí y se nota en su mirada.

-Perdón, fue la única opción que encontré ahora mismo… pero, algo más importante; nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas?-Ella esta confundida.

-Sí, aun cuando le prometí a tu madre que te protegería… ¡Yo te abandone y te hice sufrir mucho!... la culpa que tengo no me deja dormir, no me puedo perdonar por haberte hecho eso.

Ravel está muy sorprendida ante mis declaraciones, pero ella pone una sonrisa muy cálida en su bello rostro y me dice.

-No hay nada que perdonar Ise-sama…usted hiso todo eso porque creía que era lo correcto y siempre pensó más en nosotras que en usted mismo; yo nunca lo culpe por nada, ni siquiera las chicas del club; todas creímos en usted y teníamos fe en que usted regresaría.

-Pero yo…

-¡Usted no hizo nada malo!... Su único error fue querernos proteger. ¡Incluso dio su vida por nosotras! Usted es un héroe…mi héroe; por eso quiero estar con usted y servirle solo a usted.

Lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Ravel, debió haber tenido sus sentimientos guardados todo este tiempo.

-Ya veo, gracias Ravel… tus palabras me dan ánimos para seguir, te prometo que algún día regresare todo a como era antes, contigo y las chicas formaremos un hogar… ¡Es mi meta, y voy a luchar por ella!

.

.

-Necesito un poco de agua.-Debí haberle pedido a Ise que me la traiga.

Desde hace mucho que no había estado tan agotada, sin duda ese idiota nos mete en muchos problemas…pero si es por Ise, no me importa hacer cualquier cosa.

Después de todo, es la persona que amo… no me importa si no regreso a mi hogar, si estoy con él, no me importaría quedarme el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Llegue a la sala común y puedo ver que Ise está conversando con Ravel.

Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi presencia, será mejor no molestarlos; deben tener mucho de que conversar.

Me dirijo a la cocina y saque un poco de agua de la llave.

Me llevo el vaso conmigo de regreso a mi habitación.

Cuando estaba volviendo tuve que pasar nuevamente por la sala…y lo escuche.

-… te prometo que algún día regresare todo a como era antes, contigo y las chicas formaremos un hogar… ¡Es mi meta, y voy a luchar por ella!

Cuando Ise dijo eso, sentí que mi mundo se desmorono…

¿Él quiere regresar todo a como era antes?

Es decir... ¿Dejarnos y regresar con sus amigos?

Él va a abandonarnos... Aun si nosotras no queremos regresar, el si quiere hacerlo.

Después de todo, si el no siente lo mismo que yo…todos mis sentimiento hacia él son inútiles.

Ise sigue amando a las chicas del grupo Gremory, pero yo… nunca eh hecho nada para demostrar que lo amo.

Fui una estúpida al pensar que podría ser feliz a su lado, él nunca pensó en mí de esa forma…

Sob! Sob!

Empecé a llorar por el simple hecho de pensar que el no siente lo mismo que yo.

Mis recuerdos más dolorosos vienen a mi mente.

 _-"Tu sabes que es una simple mujer que no sabe nada sobre el mundo, yo seré el primero en follármela… después de eso la dejare como al resto."_

 _-"¿Quién podría estar enamorado de una mujer como tú?"_

Es lo que ellos me dijeron cuando rompieron mi corazón, los causantes de mi odio a los hombres.

Pero…el que pensé que estaría conmigo por el resto de mi existencia, también piensa abandonarme.

-¿Aelin-san…?

NO…. NO ME MIRES

¡Crack!

Deje caer el vaso y se rompió apenas toco el suelo.

De inmediato salí corriendo de ese lugar…no quiero verlo ahora mismo.

Si quiere abandonarme… ¡Mejor que se largue ahora mismo y no volverlo a ver nunca!

Estoy fuera de la mansión, y miro la enorme luna que se alza en el firmamento.

-¿Qué demonio estoy haciendo…? Sob! Sob!

Las lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos,

-….quisiera desaparecer en este instante.

-¡Concedido!

Escuche una voz en el firmamento. ¿La barrera no está?

¡Es cierto! ¡Olvidamos volver a activarla cuando Ise la destruyo con su poder!

Es un demonio... Puede ser un renegado que paso casualmente por este lugar, siento que su poder se equipara con un de clase media.

Levante mi mirada y de inmediato una ráfaga de poder se dirige hacia mí.

Intente ponerme de pie para defenderme, pero no pude… estoy demasiado débil, no solo por la energía gastada sino por el sello de Ise que absorbe constantemente mis poderes...

Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, es el mismo escenario de hace un año… al igual que cuando Cao Cao quiso asesinarme; solo que esta vez Ise no está para salvarme.

-¡NO PONDRAS NI UN DEDO SOBRE ELLA!

El vino…

¿Por qué vino tras de mí?

Ise envuelto en una monstruosa aura acorto la distancia entre la isla y el enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… atravesó el poder que ese tipo había lanzado y de un corte limpio con energía en su mano rebano la cabeza de ese hombre.

Otra vez… ¡El vino a salvarme de nuevo!

¡¿Por qué hace esto por mí?!

Ise quemo el cuerpo de ese individuo y aterrizo junto a mí.

-¿Está bien Aelin-san?... espere, primero voy a activar la barrera. Fui muy descuidado al no revisarla cuando subimos.

Ni siquiera revire a verlo, él estaba buscando el dispositivo mágico que mantiene la barrera de la isla.

Al cabo de unos segundo el regresó a mi lado y se sienta.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? Déjame… ¡Quiero estar sola!-Mi cabeza da vueltas, no quiero verlo en este momento, quiero olvidarlo.

-Bueno, usted estaba llorando… ¿Paso algo? Puedo hacer lo que sea por usted.-Ahí está, el solo es amable por compromiso…por nada más.

-¡Entonces lárgate de una buena vez! ¡¿No estabas planeando como me abandonarías y regresarías con tus amigos?!... ¡No quiero verte!...Tu, tú también me abandonaras…como todos lo hacen…-Dejé salir todo lo que quería decir en este momento.

Siento como Ise se levanta, pero no se va; más bien… se arrodilla frente a mí.

Él me toma de mi rostro y me mira directamente a los ojos mientras limpia las lágrimas que aun recorrían mis mejillas.

-Una mujer tan hermosa como usted no debería llorar…y.-El hace una pausa mientras toma aire.-… ¡YO JAMAS LA ABANDONARE PORQUE….! ¡POR QUE USTED ME GUSTA AELIN-SAN!... Aunque usted me lo pidiera, yo jamás la dejaría sola.

¿Eh?

¿Él dijo que le gusto?

-Mi…Mientes. Yo te escuche… dijiste que querías dejar este lugar e irte con las chicas del Grupo Gremory…si te gustase no me quisieras abandonar.-El me interrumpe mientras se ríe.

-jejejeje…

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso?!-Me enoje debido a que está tomando esto a la ligera.

-No, no es nada…creo que malentendió algo Aelin-san, yo nunca dije que regresaría con el grupo Gremory, yo traería solo a Ravel conmigo si es que ella quiere… lo que yo quise decir con "regresar todo a como era antes", es porque quiero volver a esos días de paz….yo me voy a quedar con usted, con todas las chicas de este hogar…quiero llevarlas a un lugar donde estén seguras y que no vuelvan a tener que pelear nunca más, ¡esa es mi nueva meta! … claro que si usted no quiere no puedo obligarle.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante se formó en el rostro de Ise… la misma sonrisa que mostraba todos los días aunque yo le ignorase.

-Pero… ¿Tú sigues amando a las chicas del grupo Gremory?-Necesito saberlo.

El me observa con una mirada complicada en su rostro, suspira y me dice.

-Si…yo las sigo amando.- Mis ánimos disminuyeron nuevamente…aunque Ise diga que quiere estar con nosotras y formar un verdadero hogar.

Si el sigue amando a esas mujeres, tarde o temprano querrá regresar con ellas.

-Sin embargo…yo no pienso regresar con ellas, no tengo ese derecho; yo, yo no tengo ni tendré las fuerzas para volver a mirarles a sus ojos sin sentir la culpa que tengo en mí.-Su mirada refleja tristeza pero a la vez puedo ver que es una decisión tomada dada la firmeza en sus palabras.

Debe estar sufriendo mucho…

De un momento a otro suelta mi rostro, sus dedos se deslizan por todo el largo de mis brazos…cuando estuvo a punto de dejar de tocar mi piel, intente tomar su mano pero… ya era muy tarde, Ise rápidamente se puso de pie y se dio vuelta a la vez que empezaba a caminar de regreso a la entrada de la base.

-Aelin-san…yo no la abandonare nunca, como ya se lo dije… ¡Yo a usted la quiero mucho! No como un simple amigo si no como algo más…. Y aunque usted no corresponda mis sentimientos, no pienso dejar que sufra.

¡El volvió a decir sus sentimientos hacia mí!

¿Por qué no puedo decirle que yo también…?

¡Que yo lo amo!

En ese preciso instante no pude contenerme más y… corrí rápidamente hacia él.

Lo abrace por su espalda… lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas

Sentí que se estremeció al sentir mi cuerpo chocar con el suyo.

-¿Aelin-san?

-I…Ise, yo también… ¡Yo también te amo! Desde hace ya más de un año que lo hago, Yasaka hizo que me diese cuenta de ello, pero yo tercamente no le hice caso…

Lagrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente de mis ojos mojando la camiseta de Ise.

Ise intento darse vuelta pero yo no se lo permití, creo que si el me mira ahora no pudo decirle todo lo que siento en mi corazón; me basta con sentir su calor.

-…cuando tú, cuando tu moriste…yo no sabía qué hacer, moriste por mi culpa y… ¡Solo quería ir a donde tú estabas! Pero sabía que te enojarías conmigo si hiciera eso. Cuando regresaste junto con Ophis llore como una niña… estaba tan feliz que no me importo hacerlo en frente de todas y abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento también tome una decisión… yo te diría mis sentimientos cuando despertases…

Ise acariciaba el dorso de mi mano muy delicadamente y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía.

-…no me importa tener que compartirte, claro que quisiera tenerte para mi sola pero sé que eso es imposible en la situación en la que vives… aunque luchare por ser la primera…

En ese momento lo solté y di un paso atrás…

Ise se da vuelta y me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ise… ¡YO TE AMO! Por favor… ¡HAZME TU ESPOSA!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno queridos lectores aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Para comenzar quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.**

 **Algunos me preguntaron por PM o en review si Issei sería como Dante de DMC… creo que si hare sus poderes similares, tomare inspiración del videojuego; aunque debo volver a jugarlo para recordar todo.**

 **Quizá ponga alguna transformación nueva mientras Draig sigue dormido, alguna como el Devil Trigger.**

 **Quería terminar este capítulo en la parte en la que Issei llega a rescatar a Rias, pero me iba a quedar muy largo y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí.**

 **Espero en el próximo ya por fin llegar a ese punto de la historia.**

 **Y como pudieron leer, Aelin e Issei se acaban de declarar…**

 **¿Qué opinan de lo de ser su esposa? Recuerden que la demás solo han quedado como novias o amantes pero ninguna ha dicho que quería ir tan en serio o al menos no por el momento.**

 **Como anticipo, creo que ya lo dije en algún capitulo anterior… luego de este arco del rescate de Rias, vendrá el arco de Aelin; en ese arco contare con más detalles su pasado o al menos parte de él y cómo será su regreso a su hogar, por supuesto que Issei la ayudara junto con el resto.**


	20. Hermanas

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **HERMANAS**

Siento que Aelin-san me abraza con mucha fuerza por la espalda, al mismo mi cuerpo se estremece al sentirla…las curvas de su cuerpo son excepcionales, y sentirlas pegadas a mi cuerpo hace que me ponga muy nervioso.

-¿Aelin-san?

-I…Ise, yo también… ¡Yo también te amo! Desde hace ya más de un año que lo hago, Yasaka hizo que me diese cuenta de ello, pero yo tercamente no le hice caso…

No…no puedo creerlo.

¿Aelin-san siente lo mismo que yo?

Yasaka-san lo había dicho, pero lo tome como una de sus bromas que siempre le gusta hacerme.

No puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz ante las palabras de Aelin-san, yo quiero protegerla y amarla…

De ahora en adelante estaré con ella para siempre.

Siento como mi camiseta se moja, y escucho sollozos de Aelin-san…debe haber comenzado a llorar.

Intento girarme para abrazarla yo también, pero ella no me lo permite…será mejor escuchar atentamente lo que quiera decirme.

-…cuando tú, cuando tu moriste…yo no sabía qué hacer, moriste por mi culpa y… ¡Solo quería ir a donde tú estabas! Pero sabía que te enojarías conmigo si hiciera eso. Cuando regresaste junto con Ophis llore como una niña… estaba tan feliz que no me importo hacerlo en frente de todas y abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento también tome una decisión… yo te diría mis sentimientos cuando despertases…

Ahora entiendo todo lo que ella ha sufrido por mi culpa, ella sigue culpándose por mi muerte… no le he dicho que deje de preocuparse por eso, pero aunque se lo dijera ella no lo olvidaría de un momento a otro.

Para intentar consolarle un poco acariciaba su mano, la cual estaba en mi pecho sujetándome con todas sus fuerzas… su piel es tan suave como la seda, y el calor que me transmitía hacia que olvidase todos mis problemas.

-…no me importa tener que compartirte, claro que quisiera tenerte para mi sola pero sé que eso es imposible en la situación en la que vives… aunque luchare por ser la primera…

En ese momento ella suelta su agarre…

Yo me doy vuelta y veo que está a un solo paso de distancia de mí.

-Ise… ¡YO TE AMO! Por favor… ¡HAZME TU ESPOSA!

¿EH?

Ok, analicemos detenidamente esta oración.

"Ise"- correcto ese es mi nombre.

"¡YO TE AMO!"- ¡Me alegra mucho que sienta lo mismo que yo!

"Por favor…"-Supongo que quiere pedir que haga algo por ella, puedo hacer lo que sea por ella.

"¡HAZME TU ESPOSA!"- Esta es la parte en la que me perdí…

Muchos, por no decir todos los hombres huyen de algo llamado "compromiso"… a juzgar por la reacción que tengo ahora mismo creo que estoy incluido es este gran grupo de hombres con miedo al compromiso.

Sin embargo, Aelin-san acababa de mencionar esas palabras con un gran trasfondo…

¡Ella quiere una relación MUY seria!

No quiere ser mi novia o amante como lo llamamos al juego entre Kuroka y yo.

¡No!

Ella dice que la "haga mi esposa"; por lo tanto yo seré "su esposo".

Eso hasta un idiota como yo puede deducirlo…

Ahora, la pregunta del millón…

¿Qué le respondo?

Hasta ahora no eh pensado detenidamente en tener una relación tan seria como esta… ha habido ocasiones en las que se me ha venido a la mente esto, pero según yo eso pasaría en un muy buen rato.

Ahora debo poner a trabajar al mil por ciento las escasas neuronas que tengo.

 _ **-[Como decía Draig… "Debes hacerte responsable"; ahora entiendo porque le gustaba decir eso, te hace sentir genial.]**_

Otra vez esa voz tenebrosa, ahora la escucho dentro de mi cabeza…

 _-¿Acaso no estas sellado?_

 _ **-[¡Hey! no me cambies de tema… aunque entiendo el cómo te sientes, yo también reaccioné de la misma forma cuando me lo propusieron, créeme que te digo que tienes la misma cara que yo en aquel momento, por suerte para ti es solo una mujer… pero ¡Que mujer!]**_

Trihexa es alguien lleno de secretos, el mero hecho de escuchar lo que acaba de decir no solo me hace pensar que tuvo a varias mujeres con él…

 _-Tú, la bestia del Apocalipsis… ¿Comprometido? Pues ayuda a tu otro "yo" en este momento._

 _ **-[Ya te lo dije… "Debes hacerte responsable"; y creo que deberías apresurarte en responder…]**_

En ese momento dejo de hablarme, cada vez que tengo una conversación con este tipo me deja con demasiadas dudas con cada palabra que dice… como por ejemplo, ¿Quién demonios va a creer que la bestia del apocalipsis estuvo comprometido con alguien? ¿Quién fue o fueron las mujeres con los suficientes ovarios para hacerlo? (En algún lugar del mundo algunas personas estornudaron)

Algún día tengo que preguntarle sobre todo eso… lo más importante ahora es…

Aelin-san sigue de pie frente a mí esperando una respuesta de mi parte…

Sus ojos están fijos sobre cada uno de mis movimientos.

No puedo hacerla esperar ni un solo instante más, aunque si por mí fuera seguiría observando lo hermosa que se ve sonriendo y con la luz de la luna proyectándose desde detrás de ella.

Guardare esta imagen en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.

-Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta Aelin-san…

-Pregúntame lo que quieras.-Esa fue una respuesta muy veloz.

Bueno aquí vamos, Adiós vida de soltero…aunque ya tengo varias novias; y estoy seguro que algún día tendré que pasar por el altar con todas ellas.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

No tengo ningún motivo para negarme… si dependiera netamente de mí, este mismo instante la llevo a una iglesia y nos casamos, pero de seguro ella quiere que sea un momento muy especial en su vida y para ello hay que prepararlo con anticipación.

Pude ver que Aelin-san empezaba a llorar, pero esta vez ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad.

De inmediato ella saltó hacia mí, yo la abrace en medio del aire…

-Solo un idiota responde una propuesta tan seria con ese tipo de pregunta.

-Pues, esa es la clase de persona que será tu esposo… espero puedas cuidar de este idiota, Aelin-san.

-Lo voy a hacer Ise, mi Ise…

Lentamente nuestros labios se acercaron al del otro, podíamos sentir la respiración del otro.

Y en un instante…

CHUUUU

Nuestros labios finalmente se unieron…con este beso expresábamos lo que el uno siente por el otro.

Yo con mis ojos cerrados recordaba los momentos que eh pasado con Aelin-san.

¡Al principio quería matarme!

En este momento agradezco que no lo haya hecho…

También recuerdo cuando me atrapó infraganti teniendo sexo con Raynare…en verdad pensé que me cortaría mi junior.

Luego de eso cuando la vi desnuda gracias a Yasaka-san, llevo esa imagen en mi cerebro como un archivo de suma importancia…aunque casi muero luego de eso.

Recordándolo bien, han sido pocos los momentos en los que hemos estado juntos…

Pero eso fue suficiente para que ella me enamorara…recuerdo que aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo ella incluso me ayudo cuando la Fracción de Héroes atacó y también me ayudo a entrenar antes de eso.

Antes de mi muerte solía ser una persona muy seria, pero aun así yo observaba lo hermosa que era y sigue siendo.

Luego de que desperté, fue un cambio… Ella siempre me sonreía pero aun así seguía regañándome por ser un pervertido, todos los días se veía muy linda… aunque parece una psicópata cuando me arroja a los tiburones aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Al parecer sigo siendo un idiota en lo que al amor se refiere… ese "cambio" en ella, se debía netamente a que está enamorada de mí.

¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta!

Pero me alegro que haya tenido las fuerzas para declarármele.

En fin, ahora toca explicar toda la situación a las chicas…

Casi en el instante en el que bese a Aelin-san, pude sentir que Sera-chan estaba oculta en la arena.

Debió haber venido a buscarnos…

Yo seguía besando a Aelin-san, sentía sus labios suaves frotarse a los míos, a manera de que el beso fue avanzando yo acariciaba su cuerpo empezando desde su cintura.

Aelin-san hacia lo mismo mientras tenía una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi mejilla.

Estaba aguantándome la tentación de ir directo a sobarle su bien formado trasero, no quiero arruinar el momento con algo pervertido; cosa que a ella no le gusta mucho que digamos.

De un momento a otro nos separamos, mientras un hilo de saliva aun unía nuestros labios.

-I…Ise…-Aelin-san está jadeando, el beso fue más largo de lo que esperaba…además se notaba que estaba muy avergonzada debido a su rostro muy rojo.

-Aelin… ¿Puedo llamarte así?-Aunque ahora estemos comprometidos, ella sigue siendo mayor a mí y debo guardarle respeto.

Ella me mira un poco enojada, se ve muy linda.

-Ya lo habías hecho hace un año…me sentí muy feliz en ese momento, pero despertaste y ya no lo hacías; en fin, después de todo soy tu prometida…puedes llamarme como te guste.-La sonrisa que me dio hizo que me ruborizara.

-Ok, Aelin…Creo será mejor que vayamos adentro… quiero contarle al resto.

-¡Si, nuestra boda será la mejor del mundo!

-Apostaría lo que sea a que siempre soñaste con este momento debido a los ánimos que tienes.

-JIJIJI… ¿Qué mujer no estaría emocionada por esto?

Jamás la había visto tan alegre, quiero proteger esa sonrisa con todo mi ser.

Mientras caminábamos dentro, pude sentir escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Siento que mi vida está en peligro.

-¡¿No es el beso más hermoso que han visto en su vida?!-Las noticias vuelan con mi ama, la gran Sera-chan.

Cuando llegue con Aelin a la sala de la mansión, en la enorme televisión que tenemos estaba siendo reproducido un video con la escena de nuestro beso.

Sabía que no nos estaba espiando sin ningún objetivo en mente.

Todas las chicas estaban presentes, incluso habían llegado Kunou y Moka; las cuales llevaron a Kuro-chan de paseo.

Ellas al notar nuestra presencia se reviran a vernos.

-¡Felicidades Aelin!-Yasaka-san fue la primera en levantarse y se acerca a abrazar a Aelin.

Yo por otro lado estaba intentando escapar.

-Ray…Raynare, ¿No deberías estar descansando? Kuroka tu igual…Le fay debes estar exhausta, será mejor que vayan a la cama; les llevare un té. Moka, debió ser un día muy agitado para ti… ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño?

Trate de amenizar el ambiente terrorífico que se estaba formando debido a mis tres novias y amante.

-¡Nosotras sabremos que hacemos!-Joder, a veces da miedo la sincronía que tienen.

-Esperen, ya se los iba a contar… ¿No es así Aelin?

-¡Si! ¡Queremos que todas asistan a nuestra boda!

CRI CRI CRI

¿Dónde demonios esta ese puto grillo haciendo ese sonido?

 _ **-[Perdón, fue el tono de llamada de mi celular...Habla la bestia del Apocalipsis, Destruye mundos a domicilio. ¿En qué le puedo servir?...]**_

Lo que me faltaba, que este tipo sea otro graciosito como Draig…no quiero ni pensar en lo que harán los dos juntos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

El silencio abrumador de pronto se vio interrumpido.

Insisto, esta sincronización de las chicas es digna para armar un grupo de baile o canto.

Tal vez salir a cantar villancicos en noche buena no sea una mala idea.

Quizá en otro momento se lo proponga a todas…ahora mismo tengo que salir con vida de este lugar.

-Ufufufu… Ise-kun, di tus últimas palabras…-Raynare deja salir sus tres pares de alas mientras me toma fuertemente por el cuello de mi camisa.

Intento zafarme pero alguien más me sujeta de mis brazos.

-Ise, has sido un chico muy malo…-Le fay, esa mirada tuya da mucho miedo.

Trataba de pedir auxilio a alguien pero todas seguían en shock.

Kuroka había preferido tomar a Kuro-chan e irse junto con Ravel a través del círculo mágico a mi antigua casa.

Kuroka es la más permisiva en este tipo de cosas, pero esta vez note que se encontraba un poco de mal humor.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, Moka estaba trayendo cuerdas para amarrarme.

-No…no por favor, entiendan…

Trate de moverme con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía hasta que…

KYAAA

Moka resbaló mientras caminaba hacia mí, tanto Le fay como Raynare se sorprendieron y soltaron su agarre sobre mí.

Me moví rápidamente para intentar evitar que Moka cayera, pero yo también tropiezo con los pies de Raynare.

-Moka-san, debes tener más cuidado.-Gabriel-san la sujeta del brazo a Moka y evita que caiga pero yo…

PAM!

Termine estampado en el suelo.

Mientras caía intente aferrarme de algo pero al parecer de lo que me agarré no soporto mi peso y ahora lo tengo en mis manos.

Debido al impacto que tuve, cerré mis ojos… y cuando los abrí pude ver el objeto en mis manos…

-¿Una cruz?

¡Espera! ¡No es cualquier cruz!

-¿El rosario se salió?

Miré hacia arriba y pude ver que Moka me veía muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo una increíble cantidad de aura maligna empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

Un aura muy densa se sentía en el ambiente, incluso las demás retrocedieron un poco para estar en contacto directo con esta…sobre todo Gabriel-san.

Esta aura es tan maligna que podría dañarla seriamente por más fuerte que ella sea.

Por suerte a mí no me afecta supongo porque ahora soy un Nephilim.

De la nada decenas de murciélagos aparecieron en medio de la sala y empezaron a rodear a Moka.

Mierda.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

 _ **-[Cuando el Rosario se desprende de su pecho, el alma oculta, Moka. Es despertada]**_

 _-¿De dónde carajos sacaste esa información?_

 _ **-[Mis Fuentes son muy confidenciales…]**_

No sé porque demonios le sigo preguntando cosas a este tipo… pero si lo que dice es cierto, debo suponer que Moka liberará su poder.

Yo me encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, los murciélagos estaban todos sobre el cuerpo de Moka y no dejaban ver ni un milímetro de su piel o ropa.

Pero, de un momento a otro, todos salieron volando…

Yo me cubrí con mis brazos.

Y cuando volví a ver a Moka, me quede impactado ante lo que veían mis ojos.

La persona frente a mi… ya no era Moka.

Jamás había visto un vampiro aparte de Gasper… sin embargo la persona en frente de mi es muy distinta a él.

Su piel era blanca como la nieve misma, como si nunca hubiese tomado el sol.

Sus ojos tenían sus pupilas rasgadas y eran rojos como la sangre fresca.

También hubo cambios en su cuerpo, su cadera era más ancha y sus pechos habían crecido.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de su cabello… ¡Era blanco!

No había ni un solo rastro del rosado cabello de Moka.

Sin embargo esta mujer frente a mí era…

-Hermosa…-No pude evitar decir esas palabras, fue lo primera que se me vino a la mente cuando la vi…

NAAAA, mentira… SEXI, es lo primero en lo que pensé; pero si lo decía estoy más que seguro que de esta noche no pasaba.

La mujer enfrente de mí me mira fijamente.

Yo me quedo mirando sus ojos como si me hubiera hipnotizado con estos.

-Por fin puedo verte directamente…-Ella habló, incluso su voz era distinta.

Ella se agacha y me levanta tomándome del cuello de mi camisa.

-Hacer a mi hermana tu novia… un pervertido como tú. ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar ella me da una fuerte patada directo a mi mentón.

Debido a la fuerza de sus ataque me manda a volar y choco contra la pared.

Joder, es muy fuerte.

-Moka… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Raynare me está ayudando a levantar y mientras tanto Penemue le pregunta.

-¿Eres la hija de Akasha-chan?

Me sorprendí ante lo que dice Sera-chan… ¿ella conoce a la madre de Moka y no nos dijo hasta ahora?

-Sí, Akasha Bloodriver es mi madre…

-¡¿Hija de Akasha?!-Aelin estaba sorprendida ante lo que dice…parece que ella también conoce a la madre de Moka.

-Ya veo…por eso tu aura es muy parecida al de ella, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de Moka-chan era su hija?

-De seguro es porque mi hermana apenas y desprende poder maligno…

-¿Tu hermana?-Le pregunte, desde que me pateo ella nombro a su hermana…no me digas que es… Ella me mira amenazadoramente, sus ojos dan miedo.

-La "Moka" que ustedes conocen es mi hermana…aunque ni ese es su nombre, yo soy Moka; ella tiene otro nombre.

Me quede perplejo ante las palabras de Moka.

¿La que yo conozco es su hermana?

-Hay una historia tras esto… ¿No es así?-Brunilda-san le dice a Moka.

-Así es…ya que son amigas de ella creo que tienen derecho de saberlo; las dos somos hijas de Shuzen Issa y Akasha Bloodriver, pero… mi hermana nació enferma, apenas podía producir la mínima energía para sobrevivir además de que sus características de vampiro eran casi nulas mientras que yo era todo lo contrario.

La que nos cuenta Moka lo dice con un tono de melancolía en ella, como si no quisiera recordarlo.

-Sabía que Akasha-chan se había casado… pero no tenía ni idea de que tuviese no solo una sino dos hijas.-Sera-chan dice.

-¿Entonces que paso con tu hermana?-Yasaka-san esta intrigada con lo que nos cuenta.

-La mayor parte del tiempo pasaba en cama… los médicos apenas le daban un tiempo de vida de diez años; pero, había una forma de salvarla… el Gobernador de los ángeles Caídos Azazel propuso una solución…

¿Incluso Azazel la conocía?

-Por medio de este rosario nuestras almas se contendrían en un solo cuerpo, el mío… y dejando el cuerpo de mi hermana vacío; pero, el riesgo era de que yo desapareciera…solo una de las almas puede estar despierta dentro de este cuerpo…cuando me lo dijeron, yo sin dudar les dije que salvaría a mi hermana aunque yo muriese; y así fue hasta que apareció el…

Todas se reviraron a verme ya que Moka me señalaba.

-¿Yo?-Me señale a mí mismo.

-Ese imbécil apareció frente a mi hermana y dejó que bebiese su sangre…como resultado, mi alma que tarde o temprano podría desaparecer volvió a la "vida"; todo gracias a la sangre de Dragón que recorre sus venas…en ese instante recobre mi conciencia pero no podía hacer nada, ya que mi hermana tenía el control absoluto de mi cuerpo….y sus recuerdos habían sido alterados, ella no se acordaba de mí y creía que yo era su parte vampiro.

Mis ojos se abrían cada vez más debido a la sorpresa por todo lo que ella decía.

-¿Qué paso con el cuerpo de tu hermana?-Yasaka-san es la que pregunta.

-Supuestamente iban a buscar la forma de curarlo y así algún día poder volvernos a separar, sin embargo al parecer no tuvieron éxito ya que estuve a punto de desaparecer y en ningún momento llamaron a mi hermana a decirle algo sobre esto…por un lado estoy agradecida con este desgraciado.

¿Esa es su forma de dar las gracias?

Parece que en realidad quiere decir…. MUERETE.

-¿Cómo fue que tú fuiste liberada ahora?-Gabriel-san le pregunta.

-Este rosario es el que me mantenía sellada, solo una persona en la que me mi hermana confié en que nunca le hará daño puede retirarlo…y precisamente ese sujeto es uno de ellos. No se preocupen por ella, si me lo pongo volverá a la normalidad.

Es demasiada información la que nos acaba de decir Moka.

¿Eso quiere decir que la "Moka" que yo conozco prácticamente es solo un alma dentro de su cuerpo?

En resumen de todo lo que entendí era que las dos viven en un solo cuerpo…sin embargo el riesgo de esto es que esta "Moka" puede desaparecer.

Pero Azazel tenía que buscar una forma de salvarla… ¿Acaso no lo logro y estaba dejando que ella desapareciera?

-Ya veo… con que tú eres esa chica, jamás vi el cuerpo de tu hermana por eso no te reconocí; en fin, Azazel me conto algo de esto…hace un año me conto que estaba a punto de hallar la cura, me lo dijo justo unos días antes de que Issei nos secuestrara.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Penemue, entonces ella sabía algo de todo esto…sin embargo por mi culpa Moka no pudo ser curada ya que la secuestre.

-Según veo, ahora mismo te culpas por haber secuestrado a Moka...

¿Acaso las mujeres pueden leer mi mente?

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Si no fuese por ti, mi hermana ya sería libre al igual que yo!-Moka me agarro fuertemente con sus manos, sus uñas eran más largas y filosas…se hundían como cuchillos en mi carne.

-No saques conclusiones rápidamente Moka… aun si él no te hubiese secuestrado no hubiesen podido separarlas…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Acabas de decir que estaban a punto de encontrar un cura!

Moka se enfurece aún más y yo trato de resistir el dolor que siento cada vez que sus uñas se hunden más en mi cuerpo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que el destino sí que es increíble…

Ok, ¿Y eso que carajos tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?

-Issei y tú se iban a conocer tarde o temprano, y no solo eso… sino que de seguro tu hermana se hubiese tenido que quedar con él por el resto de su vida.

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Penemue… ¿Yo iba a conocer a Moka incluso si no la hubiese secuestrado?

-Claro que eso no fue posible debido a Issei traiciono a la Alianza… en fin, lo que quiero decir es que Azazel encontró la forma de salvarte usando el poder de Issei… más específicamente, la Boosted Gear.

Ahora me sorprendí aún más al escuchar esas palabras… incluso Moka me soltó de su agarre debido a la sorpresa que esta noticia le dio.

-Azazel me dijo que construyó una maquina basada en los Sacred Gears, la cual serviría para canalizar el poder transferido desde la Boosted Gear hacia el cuerpo de tu hermana…claro que esto tendría que seguirse haciendo continuamente como un tratamiento de por vida, pero con esto tu hermana podría tener una vida normal. No sé muy bien los detalles pero básicamente ese era el tratamiento que iba a tener tu hermana… pero lo más fundamental en todo esto era sin duda la colaboración de Issei.

Eso quiere decir que es como lo que yo hacía con Raynare… transferirle mi poder para que se mantenga viva; sin embargo dejamos de hacerlo, no solo porque no puedo usar la Boosted Gear sino porque Yasaka-san y Kuroka le hicieron un tratamiento a su cuerpo para que se mantenga viva por su propia cuenta.

-Ahora que has escuchado todo esto… ¿Qué piensas hacer Moka-chan?-Sera-chan es la que le pregunta.

-Obviamente me voy a Grigory…quiero que mi hermana sea libre.

-Parece que no sabes escuchar bien lo que se te dice… la Boosted Gear es lo único que puede salvarla y bueno, no se puede usar…-Moka se revira a verme con unos hijos que dicen, todo esto es tu culpa hijo de puta.

-Tsk… oye imbécil, ¿Cuándo piensas que puedas usarla de nuevo?

Ahora viene y me pregunta a mí.

-¿Quién sabe? No eh tenido ningún progreso en recuperarla…pero déjame decirte algo.

Yo la mire fijamente a sus ojos, ella retrocedió un poco debido a la presión que yo estaba ejerciendo.

-¡Si Moka necesita la Boosted Gear, ahora mismo voy a entrenar para poder usarla de nuevo!

Ella me miro sorprendida ante mis declaraciones.

-Ya veo porque Akari se enamoró de ti…

-¿Akari?

-Ese es su nombre… como ya lo dije, yo soy la única Moka, tendrás que acostumbrarte a este cambio; yo me voy a dormir de nuevo…

Ella toma el rosario del suelo y está a punto de ponérselo de regreso en su cuello.

-Espera… ¿Qué pasara contigo Moka?

-¡Moka-sama para ti, imbécil! Solo deja que beba tu sangre y yo estaré bien.

Sin esperar a nada más ella se colocó el rosario en su cuello de nuevo.

Una luz salió de este y al mismo tiempo su increíble aura desapareció en un instante.

De un momento a otro la Moka…digo Akari de siempre apareció frente a mí.

Pude notar que estaba muy débil ya que se balanceaba de lado a lado sin poder mantenerse de pie.

-Llévala a su habitación… como su novio deberías cuidarla.-Aelin me da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Entendido… ya hablaremos sobre la boda cuando tengamos más tiempo.

Aelin solamente me sonríe en respuesta, me despedí de todas las chicas y cargue a Mo…Akari en mis brazos.

Ella no me decía nada pero con solo mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes se nota la tristeza que siente.

Cuando entre en su habitación la lleve directo a su cama…

Hice que se acostase debajo de las cobijas…sin embargo ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Ise…yo…-Ella trataba de hablar pero la detuve haciéndole una seña con mi mano.

-Akari… ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

-Ise, por favor yo no…

-Es un muy hermoso nombre… ¡Te queda muy bien!

Ella me mira sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado que le dijese aquello.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno…yo, creí que estarías enojado…

-¿Por qué tendría que enojarme contigo?

-Ya sabes… este ni siquiera es mi cuerpo y yo… Aunque mis recuerdos fueron alterados y recién ahora recuerdo lo que en verdad paso; pienso que te he estado engañando todo este tiempo…prácticamente yo ya estoy muert…

-Pero no lo estas… tus recuerdos fueron alterados y debido a eso ni recordabas que tu parte vampiro al quitar el sello en realidad es tu hermana.

Akari asiente tímidamente ante lo que yo digo.

-Entonces en ningún momento me has engañado. No sé porque piensas eso… en fin, yo pienso que como dice Penemue, tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y eso me hace muy feliz…

Antes de que pudiese continuar ella me abraza fuertemente.

-Ise… ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo!

-¿Eso crees? Pues tu novio acaba de comprometerse con alguien más…no creo que eso me haga el mejor del mundo.

-Pues yo creo que si…aunque todavía tenemos que hablar sobre eso.-Akari intenta poner una expresión seria, y digo "intenta" ya que falla estrepitosamente y en realidad se le ve como una niña haciendo un lindo berrinche.

-Escuchare todos los regaños posibles pero lo que importa ahora mismo es que… ¡Voy a salvarte a ti y a tu hermana! Voy a esforzarme al máximo para recuperar la Boosted Gear.

Akari empieza a llorar debido a mis palabras.

-¿Ves por qué te digo que eres el mejor?...Tu harías lo que fuese por nosotras.

-Y seguiré haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida…

-Ise…

-Akari…

-Ise…

-Akari…

Mientras decíamos nuestros nombres acercábamos lentamente nuestros rostros hasta que…

CHUUUU

Nos besamos…desde que me levante de mi coma, todos los días me da un beso de buenos días pero solo es un simple rose de nuestro labios.

A diferencia de este que es un beso más apasionado… nuestras lenguas se unan para batallar la una con la otra.

Akari y yo peleábamos por tener el control sobre el otro.

Sin embargo mi gran experiencia hace la diferencia…

Poco a poco la empuje hacia la cama y me puse sobre ella.

Deje de besarla en sus labios y fui bajando lentamente hasta estar frente a frente a sus pechos.

Hasta ahora eh estado conteniéndome para no ir tan lejos como para tener sexo con Akari pero creo que ahora mismo nada podrá detenerme, mi sangre está hirviendo y me pide que lo haga.

¡No habrá nada que me detenga!

Excepto…

-Mo…Moka-Nee-sama, por favor no le hagas nada…

Apenas escuche esas palabra me detuve de inmediato, estaba a punto de quitar el brasier negro de Akari.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que paso, Akari?

-Bueno…-Ella está muy avergonzada y se tapa su rostro para que no la vea.-…Moka-Nee-sama dice que si vas un poco más allá, puedes olvidarte de tu pe…

-OK, ya entendí… con que ahora puedes hablar con ella; pensándolo bien, este es su cuerpo y supongo que no estará muy feliz de que haga lo que quiera contigo.

Akari asiente levemente.

Bueno, no puedo culparla de nada…hay cosas que simplemente no pueden hacerse.

Y lamentablemente… ¡Esta es una de ellas!

-Ise, yo lo siento…en serio quiero hacerlo contigo…

-No te preocupes, ahora tengo un motivo más para esforzarme en recuperar mi Boosted Gear.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa y me abraza al mismo tiempo que me dice.

-Ise, eres el más grande pervertido del mundo… pero, eres mi pervertido.

-Por ti seria Superman, pero no vengo de otro planeta…aunque venir de Oppailandia seria genial. ¡Seria Oppaiman, el amo de las tetas!

-JAJAJAJAJA…Ise, que suerte tengo de haberte conocido…

-No, yo soy el afortunado de tenerte a ti… Vamos, sé que quiere hacerlo…

Desde hace un rato ella me ha estado mirando el cuello como si quisiera devorármelo.

-No se te escapa nada…entonces, KAPU-CHUUUU.

Deje que mordiera mi cuello para que bebiese mi sangre… su hermana también dijo que le dejase hacerlo, podríamos hacerlo durante todos los días…después de todo la regeneración de mi cuerpo es casi ilimitada gracias a mis nuevas cualidades y eso incluye la regeneración de mi sangre.

Akari y yo nos acostamos uno junto al otro, ella me daba la espalda.

Yo rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y la abrace hasta que los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

-¡Es tu turno Kuroka!

-¡Para nada, yo lo hice la última vez!

Kuroka estaba lanzándome todos los pañales desechables que tenía a su alcance.

Yo con mis reflejos recién adquiridos esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

¿Por qué demonios estamos haciendo esto?

Apenas desperté fui al cuarto de Kuro-chan a ver si había regresado con Kuroka pero lo que me encontré fue…

-¡¿Cómo demonios una niña tan linda puede dar "regalitos" tan apestosos?!

-¡¿Quizá porque tú eres su padre?!

-Oye eso fue muy bajo… pero yo sé que babeas por mi.-Mientras hacia una pose sexi.

-¡Tienes el autoestima muy alto-nya!

Desde que desperté había ocasiones en las que me tocaba en hacer las labores de padre y tenía que cambiar los pañales sucios de Kuro-chan.

Sin embargo esta escena se repite una y otra vez entre Kuroka y yo, ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo.

Según lo que siempre me dice…Rias y las chicas eran las que cambiaban el pañal de Kuro-chan pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que…

-¡¿Cómo demonios Rias y el resto cambiaban esta bomba atómica olorosa con una sonrisa en sus labios?!

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Siempre me hacia la desentendida cuando me tocaba!

La primera vez que me toco cambiarle el pañal fui con una sonrisa en mi rostro pero cuando le quite su pañal…casi vomito lo que había comido recién; desde ese momento no eh querido hacerlo.

-¡Ya tengo la solución!-Le digo a Kuroka.

-¿Qué Yasaka lo haga-nya? Yo misma voy a llamarla…

-No…algo que será definitivo.

-¿Qué es-nya?-Kuroka me mira con ojos expectantes.

-Se la dejaremos a Rias y al resto hasta que Kuro-chan pueda ir sola al baño….

PAM

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-Kuroka me golpeo con el puño directo en mi cabeza.

-Ok, acepto que fue de mal gusto pero... sigo sin querer hacerlo.

-Opino lo mismo-nya.

-¿Qué dices, lo hacemos juntos mi gatita?

-Ya rugiste mi dragón…

Tanto Kuroka como yo nos dimos la mano y con mucha determinación nos encaminamos a nuestro objetivo….

Kuro-chan jugando con su sonaja pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si disfrutase ver la escena entre sus padres.

-Permiso…

Sin que nos diésemos cuenta Yasaka-san pasa por en medio de nosotros y carga a Kuro-chan…

-Ya les eh dicho que me avisen si quieren cambiarle el pañal… el olfato de ustedes es muy superior al de otros, por eso el olor es más fuerte para ustedes; me la llevo a mi cuarto, Kunou jugara con ella un rato.

-¡Gracias Yasaka-san!

Le agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón esta gran acción que está haciendo por mí.

-Sí, lo sé, lo se…sigues debiéndome un cita por esto Ise-kun.

-Después de que interrumpa el compromiso de Rias, haré malabares para usted si me lo pide.

Yasaka-san sonríe en respuesta y se va.

El otro día pasó lo mismo, y cuando le pregunte que cual era su secreto Yasaka-san me dijo que como ella también es una youkai cuidar a Kunou cuando era una bebe fue muy difícil debido al mismo problema de Kuroka y yo; luego dijo que sus años de experiencia le habían hecho inmune a este tipo de cosas.

Recuerdo que la pobre Kunou no me mira a los ojos desde ese momento e incluso escapa de mí debido a la vergüenza que siente.

-Kuroka… es muy difícil ser padre.

-Apenas empezamos-nya…piensa en cuando traiga a su novio a casa.

-En ese momento probara el poder de un Dragón MUY enojado… matare al hijo de puta que intente ligar con mi hija.

-Eres muy celoso-nya… pero no puedes hacer eso.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nada de peros-nya…

-Ok, Kuroka y cambiando de tema… Tenemos como mínimo treinta minutos antes del desayuno, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Pensé que no lo dirías nunca-nya!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Kuroka se lanzó sobre mí a besarme.

….

-Ise, es hora de que vengas a desayu…nar.

-¡Si! Ise… ¡Más! ¡Más!…. ¡Me vengo!

-¡Yo… yo también!

Uff, hacerlo con Kuroka sin duda es de lo mejor.

-¡ISE, ¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE HACES EN EL CUARTO DE TU HIJA?!

Ahí está de pie en la entrada de la habitación mi bella prometida, con su aura terrorífica sobre ella y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-A…Aelin, puedo….puedo explicarlo.

-Nada de eso señor… creo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales antes de que te cases conmigo.

AUCH

-Ya…ya entendí.-Aelin estaba pellizcándome mi mejilla y tirando muy fuerte de ella.

-Idiota…

CHUUU

Aelin me dio un beso en la boca antes de salir de la habitación con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Un poco más y la tendrás domada-nya.

-jejejeje…no digas eso, ven…vamos a comer.

Le extendí mi mano a Kuroka para que se pusiese de pie.

Nos pusimos nuestra ropa y fuimos al comedor donde todas las chicas nos esperaban.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Quizá no importe mucho pero quiero decirles que hoy se cumple exactamente un año desde que conocí esta página de fanfics.**

 **En primer lugar quiero darles las gracias por darse el tiempo en leer esta historia, les aseguro que si no fuera por ustedes no habrían llegado a escribir ya veinte capítulos.**

 **En fin… esta vez pude escribir más pronto, y espero seguir haciéndolo así.**

 **Es más, ya tengo alrededor de dos mil palabras para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora…sobre lo de Moka, ahora mismo acabo de cambiar por completo su origen con respecto al manga del que proviene…pero antes de que incluso conociera esta página de fanfiction tenía una idea en mi cabeza en la de tener un par de gemelas como parte del harem de Issei y bueno, para no meter más personajes vi que el personaje de Moka se daba para esto.**

 **Espero les guste este cambio que hice con el personaje y si no…espero que más adelante puedan hacerlo.**

 **Cualquier duda sobre lo de Moka, pueden preguntármelo…**

 **Y por cierto… Creo que se dio un malentendido con lo que escribí en el anterior capitulo y quiero aclararlo ahora… Issei no tendrá ningún parecido con Dante del DMC 5 ni el clásico; ni su ropa, armas, ni su carácter… dije que tomaría como base a Dante ya que es un Nephilim como lo es ahora Issei… como dije a lo mucho usare el Devil Trigger y algunas de sus características como su capacidad de recuperación y la inmunidad a los ataques demoniacos y angelicales.**

 **Nico48825.- JAJAJAJA, yo lo hice de esa forma para que fuera más con la personalidad de Issei. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Aten92.- por supuesto que la habrá, no dejaran que lo acapare para ella sola.**

 **Colocolo4178.- Creo que me malentendiste en algo, pero te lo digo ahora…no pienso hacer a Issei como Dante, y sé de qué fic hablas; fue el primero que leí de DXD y sigo leyéndolo.**

 **Gabrielhgonzalez6.- Va a ser genial su entrada, espéralo con ansias.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859.- Malentendiste algo amigo, no pienso hacer a Issei como Dante ni como ningún otro personaje; pienso que si lo hago así, perdería todo lo que lo identifica como personaje.**

 **Matias356.- Gracias por tu review amigo.**

 **Mexicano590.- yo tampoco puedo esperar a escribir escenas de celos entre sus novias y su prometida. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Phantom.- Es un Oc amigo y gracias por tu review.**


	21. Arkham Knight

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **ARKHAM KNIGHT**

-Entonces repasemos por última vez el plan…

Ahora mismo estoy reunido con todas las chicas en una de las tantas habitaciones de esta mansión.

Estamos en un salón grande para reuniones, todos estamos sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa.

Ophis se encuentra sentada en mi regazo, yo la llamé ya que vamos a necesitar su ayuda el día de mañana cuando me reúna con los líderes de las fracciones.

-Está bien Ise-kun.-La que me responde es nada más ni nada menos que mi ama, la gran Sera-chan.

-Bueno, como se los dije…Kuroka va a ir junto con el grupo Gremory, ya que ella es una invitada podrá invocarnos directamente al lugar donde se lleve a cabo la ceremonia.

Kuroka asiente ante lo que le digo…

-¿Y en caso de que no se pueda?-Penemue pregunta.

-Por favor no hagas preguntas que su respuesta es demasiado obvia Penemue.-La que le dice esto es Brunilda-san, con los brazos cruzados.

Penemue se revira a verme y solo suspira con una mirada cansada.

-Ya saben, llegar y destruir unas cuantas cosas…BOOM por ahí, BOOM por allá; lo de siempre.

-Recuerda Issei-kun que no podemos matar a nadie.-Me advierte Gabriel-san.

-Sí, lo se…pero es la única opción que nos queda, en fin…ese rato improvisaremos.

Todas las chicas asienten ante mi propuesta.

-Para mantenernos comunicados, Le fay, Kunou y Akari se quedarán en este lugar y nos darán apoyo.

Miro a las dos rubias y aceptan esto sin decir nada.

-¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!-Un tanto nerviosa Akari me dice.

-Lo harás muy bien.- Le digo mientras acaricio su cabeza.

-A continuación, lo más seguro es que Sirzechs esté presente al igual que Azazel…entrare a hablar directamente con ellos; en ese momento condicionare mi unión a la Alianza si y solo si ese compromiso es anulado.

-Pero… ¿Y si Bel Crocell se niega? Recuerda que tenemos también que lidiar con los padres de Rias Gremory.-Aelin es la que me dice.

-Para eso eh entrenado todo este tiempo, demostrare mi fuerza derrotando a ese tipo…los padres de Rias no dejaran que se case con un tipo que pierda ante un desconocido como yo; y si aun así no quieren aceptar, usaremos nuestro as bajo la manga.

Todas miraron directamente a Ophis, ella era nuestro as bajo la manga…su presencia hará mearse en los pantalones a cualquiera que quiera intervenir.

-Pero como ya dije, solo será en caso de emergencia…yo me encargare de todo, ustedes solo harán de guardaespaldas; no quiero que intervengan más de lo necesario.

Todas las chicas asintieron, pero podía notar que no se encontraban muy satisfechas que digamos… apuesto a que no quieren dejar que me haga cargo de la pelea ya que será la primera vez que lo haga desde que desperté del coma.

-No se preocupen por mi… para eso eh entrenado muy duro, ahora ya me he vuelto más fuerte y ustedes saben que estoy ya a un nivel de un demonio de clase alta.

Las chicas se miraban entre ellas aun con la duda en su mirada pero sonríen y al mismo tiempo me dicen.

-¡Mas te vale no perder!

-¡Si, déjenmelo a mí!

Extrañamente me siento muy animado ahora mismo y mi confianza se ha elevado a niveles estratosféricos.

¡Todo saldrá bien!

Estoy seguro de ello.

En ese instante también recordé algo muy importante…

-Chicas… ¿Ya tienen respuesta ante lo que les pregunte el día de ayer? Como ya se los dije, es muy importante que todas estén de acuerdo en esto, si solo una de ustedes no lo está…simplemente no lo haremos y ya.

Todas se pusieron serias de inmediato, sobre todo las líderes.

Lo que les pregunté fue…

"¿Quieren revelar su identidad a los líderes de la Alianza?"

Todas tuvieron una reacción diferente y por eso les dejé que pensaran su repuesta durante la noche.

Ya ha pasado un año desde su supuesta muerte y si vamos a colaborar con la alianza, lo más seguro es que pregunten sobre nuestras verdaderas identidades.

Al principio pensé en simplemente disfrazarnos, cambiar nuestra cara y cabello, y con la ayuda de Yasaka-san cambiar nuestras auras… pero con los líderes de las fracciones más poderosas del mundo frente a nosotros es simplemente imposible engañarlos con este tipo de trucos.

El único que se mantendría en el anonimato seria yo, no quiero revelar mi identidad.

Mientras aún estaba pensando en esto Yasaka-san se pone de pie y empieza a hablar.

-Todas lo hablamos y pensamos que es lo mejor revelar nuestra identidad solo a los líderes, pero tenemos una condición Ise-kun…

-¿Una condición?- Me pregunto qué será lo que quieren.

-Así es, es algo que solo tú puedes hacer…

¿Algo que solo yo puedo hacer?

¿Qué será?

Choque mi puño derecho con la palma de mi mano derecha luego de haber me dado cuenta de lo que quieren.

-¡Ya se! ¡Ustedes quieren que les dé un Streap-Tease!

Las chicas me vieron un tanto sorprendidas y de inmediato Penemue le dice algo a Yasaka-san directamente a su oído.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión?-La que me pregunta es Raynare.

-Bien que te mueres por eso… ¿No era eso lo que querían?-Les pregunto.

-No… ¡Quiero decir, si! ¡Lo queremos!- Sera-chan está un poco nerviosa, pero su respuesta me confundió un poco.

-Lo que quiere decir Serafall es que ahora tenemos dos condiciones.-Yasaka-san es la que habla nuevamente.

-¿Ahora son dos?

-La primera… el Streap-tease, cada una lo pedirá cuando quiera… ¿Entendido?

Yo solamente asentí, me emociona poder darles esa clase de show a las chicas…si lo piensas bien las cosas podrían calentarse e ir más lejos.

Me imagino terminar teniendo sexo con Penemue o con Yasaka-san.

¡Seria increíble!

PAM

Le fay me golpea la cabeza.

-Eso dolió… está bien, Le fay será la primera.-Le fay se sonroja y solo agacha la cabeza para cubrirse su rostro.

Esa expresión en su rostro… ¡Es muy linda!

-La segunda… Que tú también reveles tu identidad.

Yo me quede helado ante lo que Yasaka-san dice, ¿Por qué quieren que revele mi identidad?

 **-[JAJAJAJAJA… Esta mierda se puso aún más buena]**

¿Acaso disfrutas de mi vida como si fuese una película?

Este tipo lo único que sabe es hacer chistes de mal gusto.

Bueno, dejando de lado esto…

¿Qué demonios debo hacer?

No quiero revelar mi identidad ya que corro el riesgo de que se sepa en todo el mundo y por ende poner en peligro nuevamente a mis amigos.

Ya estoy corriendo mucho riesgo con que lo sepan mis padres, y si ahora se lo decimos a los líderes de alguna forma puede filtrarse esta información a sus subordinados.

-No te preocupes de que alguien aparte de los líderes lo sepa, su puesto conlleva ser una tumba en este tipo de secretos.- Brunilda-san trata de calmarme un poco.

¿Estoy siendo demasiado paranoico?

-¿Por qué? Es suficiente que ustedes revelen su identidad.

-No se trata de eso Ise-kun…lo que pasa es que nosotras ya no queremos que sigas siendo un traidor ante sus ojos, si al menos ellos saben la verdad será más que suficiente para que tu honor sea limpiado.

Todas me miraban expectantes ante lo que voy a responder.

La verdad no lo había visto de esa manera, como ellas dicen mi honor "manchado" debido a mis supuestos crímenes.

¡Espera!

-Muy listo de su parte chicas pero… Si ustedes revelan su identidad será más que suficiente para probar mi inocencia, no encuentro motivo para hacerlo yo también.

-Se dio cuenta…-Todas lo dicen en voz baja.

-Buen intento chicas, pero no soy tan idiota como piensan.

-¡Ise-kun! ¡Vas a hacerlo, es una orden como tu ama!-Sera-chan casi gritando me ordena.

-No entiendo cuál es su empeño en revelar mi identidad, pero si quieren que lo haga... ¡Qué más da! Voy a hacerlo, solo porque ustedes me lo piden…pero recuerden, solo a ellos; no pienso andar revelando mi identidad a todo el mundo.

Todas sonrieron ante mi respuesta y de esta forma dábamos por terminada la reunión.

.

.

.

-Ya regreso, voy a dar un paseo…

-¿No quieres que te acompañe, Rias?

-Akeno, no es necesario…necesito despejar mi mente.

Akeno está preocupada por mí, yo solamente agito mi mano para despedirme…

Salí de casa sin fijar ningún destino, solo quiero dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

Sigo sin poder creer que mis padres me estén haciendo todo esto… aun cuando dijeron que yo podría escoger con quien yo quisiera compartir el resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo esa persona… ya no está.

¡Ise ya no está junto a mí!

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que nos dejó para irse con Raynare, solo para encontrar su muerte.

Antes de que me diese cuenta había llegado al parque… el mismo parque en el que Ise fue asesinado por esa desgraciada.

Aprieto fuertemente mis manos, mi frustración es inmensa… no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

Si no lo hubiese dejado ir… el seria con quien debería casarme y no ese imbécil que escogieron mis padres sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Deje que mis pasos me guiaran.

Luego de un rato llegue al cementerio.

Sin nada más que hacer termine entrando, al menos ya que estoy aquí puedo visitar su tumba.

Cuando estuve en frente de esta…

-Hola Ise… sabes, mis padres me comprometieron de nuevo con alguien que no quiero…

Aunque sé que esta tumba no contiene su cuerpo, es la mejor forma de poder hablar con él.

-¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tú hubieses hecho?

" _No importa donde estés, iré a salvarte… ya que soy el peón de Rias Gremory"_

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza cada vez que te recuerdo, mi Ise.

-¡¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme?! Si tu…si tu estuvieses aquí…yo…

Caí de rodillas al piso mientras lagrimas empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas, era un sentimiento incontrolable.

-…yo quiero ir contigo… ¡Quiero estar junto a ti! ¡No tengo motivos para vivir si tú no estás conmigo!

Dejé salir todo lo que sentía en este momento.

-Pero…no puedo, si…si voy contigo… ¿estarías feliz?

Me puse de pie a duras penas, pero mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y empiezo a sentir un increíble ardor en mi pecho.

Este ardor empieza hacerse cada vez más intenso.

¡Esto no es normal!

De inmediato me desabrocho mi abrigo y enseguida una intensa luz roja me ciega.

Al recuperar mi vista saco de dentro de mi blusa al origen de esta luz.

-¿La…pieza…de Ise?

Tome en mis dos manos la pieza de peón que le pertenecía a mi amado Ise.

La apreté con todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos.

 _-Rias, ¿Por qué sigues llorando por alguien como yo?_

Empecé a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza, esa voz es de…

-¡ISEEEE! ¡¿Dónde…dónde estás?!

Era la misma voz del hombre que amo con todo mi ser.

¿Por qué puedo escucharlo ahora?

 _-Yo no soy alguien que merezca tus lágrimas, yo te traicioné y te hice sufrir mucho…debes buscar una nueva vida, una en donde yo ya no este; solo de esa forma podrás ser feliz._

-¡¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si tú no estás conmigo?! ¡Cumple tu promesa y vuelve conmigo!

No sé si esa voz es una simple ilusión mía o es el mismo Ise, pero no me importa solo quiero decirle lo que en verdad siento.

 _-Eso no va a ser posible…perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa; solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré contigo siempre, aunque no físicamente…en fin, espero me puedas perdonar, Rias._

-¡Jamás te perdonare! No… ¡Yo quiero que estés conmigo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?!

 _-…_

-¿Ise? Respóndeme por favor…

La voz que hablaba en mi cabeza ya no estaba… ya no podía escucharla.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Ise…eres un tonto.

De inmediato sentí mis parpados y mi cuerpo muy pesados.

Sentía el frio del piso directo en mi rostro hasta que finalmente caí dormida.

.

.

.

-Rias…

Se veía como Issei mientras dormía se movía de un lado a otro con sudor mojando sus mejillas, a la vez que decía el nombre de una de las personas más importantes para él.

Mientras tanto junto a él se encontraba una muy preocupada Aelin.

Ella se había levantado al escuchar lo que hablaba su prometido mientras dormía.

-¿Ise? Despierta, estas soñando.

Aelin movía lentamente el cuerpo de Issei tratando de hacer que despierte de su profundo sueño.

-A…Akeno…ve a verla, tu amiga te necesita…no la dejes sola como yo lo hice.

-¿La hija de Baraquiel? ¿Está soñando con las dos?

Aelin estaba confundida al escuchar las palabras de Issei.

-Duermes conmigo y aun así mencionas a otras mujeres… si no te amara locamente…

-"…estarías muerto". JAJAJAJA, Que bueno que me amas Aelin.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas tonto, ¿Qué fue lo que soñabas?

-Mi hermosa prometida esta celosa… déjame tomarte una foto, te ves tan linda con esa expresión en tu rostro.

Aelin se ruboriza ante lo que dice Issei pero trata de mantenerse seria ya que no podía dejar que su futuro esposo siga pensando en otras mujeres mientras estaba con ella.

-Por supuesto que estoy celosa, quiero tenerte al menos estos momentos solo para mí...

Issei se quedó sin palabras debido a lo que decía Aelin…

Él sabía muy bien que ella atesoraba los pocos momentos que habían empezado a pasar juntos, entre ellos…dormir juntos.

Issei al ver que sus tres novias, su amante y su prometida querían dormir con él; propuso uno solución.

Ya que no querían dormir todas juntas, se realizó un sorteo en el cual se decidiría el orden en que dormirían con Issei.

Esta actividad ya se llevaba realizando desde el día en el descubrieron la verdad de Akari y Moka.

Aunque había ocasiones en las que estaban de muy buen humor y no les importaba dormir todos juntos en una sola cama.

-Perdóname, no sé por qué estaba soñando con ellas… quizá porque las voy a ver mañana.

-No voy a perdonarte así de fácil Ise, ya…ya sabe qué hacer.

Aelin cerró sus ojos y preparo sus labios para recibir un beso de Issei.

Issei no dudo un momento y también se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Eres una consentida Aelin…

CHUUUU

Ambos dieron un beso, pero no precisamente el uno al otro.

En medio de los dos, algo se había atravesado.

Los dos abrieron los ojos y miraban lo que estaba interrumpiendo su momento romántico.

-¡¿Ophis?!

La loli más poderosa se había colado a la repartición de besos del día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Issei le pregunta.

-Sentí el poder del Great Red cerca de ti, por eso vine.-Ophis le responde con su voz monótona de siempre.

-¿El Great Red? ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

-Se dice que el Great Red es el Dragón del Sueño… ¿Quizá fue el causante de tu sueño? Además tu cuerpo es parte de él, no me extrañaría que quisiera hacerte una visita o algo debes en cuando….puede que tu sueño fue más bien una forma de comunicarte con las dos.

-Puede que tengas razón…

TOC TOC

En ese momento alguien golpea la puerta… pero ni siquiera espera a que le den permiso para entrar y abre de inmediato la puerta.

-¡Ise! ¡Akeno me llamo y dijo que…!

-Rias no está en casa y no la encuentra…dile que vaya a mi tumba, ahí la encontrara.- _Si lo que dice Aelin es cierto, puede ser que nuestros sueños estuvieron conectados y que los escenarios en donde estaba, sean en verdad las ubicaciones donde están Rias y Akeno en la realidad._

-¿Cómo lo supiste-nya?-Kuroka estaba sorprendida por lo que Issei le decía.

-Porque soy el puto amo.

PAM

-Eso dolió Aelin, bueno, la verdad… acabo de soñar con las dos, con Rias me encontraba en el cementerio de Kuoh y cuando terminamos de hablar ella cayó desmayada… luego de eso Akeno apareció frente a mí, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación en la residencia Hyodou, la abrace y le dije que fuese a verla pero no le dije a donde ya que me desperté.

-Eso es muy extraño-nya, en fin…voy a decirle eso.

De inmediato Kuroka sale de la habitación llevándose a Ophis con ella y se comunica con Akeno.

-Eso fue algo increíble… ¿Por qué no sueñas conmigo también?-Aelin seguía celosa.

-Te tengo en carne y hueso frente a mi…sentir el calor que me transmites es mejor, ¿no crees? ¿O será que quieres que te haga todas las cosas pervertidas que te haría en mi sueño?

-No tan de prisa señor…ya te dije que lo haremos cuando nos casemos.

-Y lo entiendo… pero hasta eso…

CHUUUU

Issei hala de sorpresa el cuerpo de Aelin y hace que se ponga encima de él mientras le da un profundo beso.

Aelin cierra sus ojos al sentir como la lengua de Issei se enredaba con la suya haciendo que sintiera placer.

Al poco rato se separa y mientras se miraban a los ojos ambos se hablan antes de caer dormidos nuevamente.

-Te amo…

.

.

.

-Al fin despiertas Rias…

Abro mis ojos y la luz del sol lastima momentáneamente mis ojos.

-¿Akeno? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Akeno me tenía acostada en su regazo, todavía estábamos junto a la tumba de Ise…

-Te encontré dormida en este lugar… perdóname Rias, aunque siempre estás conmigo no me di cuenta de lo mucho que sigues sufriendo…

Akeno empezó a llorar mientras me habla.

-No, Akeno no tienes la culpa de nada…

-¡Si la tengo! Si no fuera por él, no me habría dado cuenta…

-¿"Él…"?-Me pregunto de quien está hablando Akeno.

-¡Estoy hablando de Ise! El…el me hablo…me dijo que no te deje sola y que me necesitas…su pieza brillo y al instante sentí su calor rodeando todo mi cuerpo mientras me decía todo eso.

Me senté de inmediato junto a Akeno y la abrazo fuertemente al ver que empieza a llorar aún más al hablar de Ise.

-¿En…tonces no fue un sueño?- De inmediato me fije en mi mano y tenía la pieza de peón de Ise en ella.

-¿De…de qué hablas Rias…?-Akeno se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Bueno, yo también hable con Ise… me dijo que…que me olvidase de él… pero eso no es lo que importa…él dijo que siempre estará conmigo.

No pude contener mis lágrimas y dejé que fluyesen sin ningún control, me apoyé en el hombro de Akeno…

-Rias… debemos estar locas… las dos sabemos que Ise ya no está pero aun así el… ¿Cómo es que…que pudimos hablar con él?

-No lo sé…pero de algo estoy muy segura, y es que no pienso hacerle caso, él ha sido y será mi único amor; no lo voy a olvidar nunca…

-Pues ya somos dos… Ufufu, ni se crea que se librara de nosotras fácilmente; si nos volvemos a encontrar así sea en el mas allá… no pienso dejarlo sin su castigo.

-JAJAJAJAJA…

Las dos empezamos a reír.

¡Así es!

¡Ise, no pienses que te libraras de mi tan fácil!

Ni muerto vas a poder hacerlo… no subestimes mi…nuestro amor hacia ti.

Akeno y yo nos pusimos de pie, y caminábamos de regreso a casa juntas.

-Mañana será un día muy duro…

-Y que lo digas Akeno… ¿Quién será el amigo de Kuroka? No ha querido decírmelo hasta ahora.

-No tengo ni idea… ¿Crees que sea alguna de esas mujeres que siempre estaban con Ise-kun?

-No lo creo…dijo que era un hombre, y nosotras solo vimos mujeres; aunque me sigo preguntando quienes serán…

-Kuroka no ha querido decir nada y como bien se sabe ahora esas mujeres son potenciales enemigos de la alianza.

-Creo que es mejor no pensar en eso por el momento…primero quiero librarme de este compromiso.

-No estás en posición de hacerlo hija mía.

Un círculo mágico aparece frente a nosotras.

Tiene el sello de la familia Gremory…mi familia.

De este sello empieza a salir…

-¡¿Okaa-sama?!-Mi madre sale de este círculo de transporte y de inmediato se acerca y me toma de mi brazo.

-Nos vamos…tienes que alistarte, hubo un cambio de planes… ¡Te casaras hoy en la noche!

Yo no daba crédito a las palabras que decía mi madre… ¿Me casare hoy?

¿No era solo la fiesta de compromiso como con Raisser?

-¡Espera, yo no quiero hacerlo!

-Eso no importa…-Los ojos de mi madre no reflejan sentimiento alguno, ¿Cómo fue que cambió tan drásticamente?

-Ahora, Akeno en la casa está un sello que les permitirá ir a la boda…las esperamos a todas.

De inmediato el círculo brilla, mi madre y yo desaparecemos en él, dejando a una muy sorprendida Akeno sola en el cementerio.

Solo espero que pueda avisarle a Kuroka lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

-¡Ise, despierta!

¿Eh?

Es la segunda vez que me hacen levantar en esta noche.

Junto a mí se encontraba Aelin, la cual había caído profundamente dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al igual que yo.

La que me llamaba era…

-Kuroka… ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahora?

Pude notar que Kuroka se encontraba algo agitada.

-Es Rias…. ¡La boda será en dos horas-nya!

-¡¿Que?!-Me exalté un poco debido a la sorpresa con la que me llego esta noticia.

-Que Rias se va a…

-Sí, ya te escuche…pero ¡¿No era solo su fiesta de compromiso?! ¡Además, debería ser mañana! ¡Debo levantar a todas!

-¡Yo ya lo hice-nya!-Escucho lo que dice Kuroka, pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que se den prisa.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo.

Debemos prepararnos lo más pronto posible.

Cuando estaba pasando por la sala siento que alguien me toma de los hombros.

Me doy vuelta para ver de quien se trata…

-¿Una parca?

-¿Cómo es que no me reconoces Issei-kun?

En frente mío se encontraba Gabriel-san vistiendo una túnica de color negro, esta túnica no permitía ver su rostro dejando ver solo un vacío negro en donde se supone que va su cabeza.

En sus manos lleva unos guantes de hierro de color negro…en sus pies llevaba botas del mismo material.

(Para darse una mejor idea, es la vestimenta de los Nazgûls del Señor de los anillos)

-¿Qué hace vestida de esa forma? Da un poco de miedo.-La verdad es que se me erizó la piel solo al verla, si no hubiese sabido que era Gabriel-san estaría asustado ahora mismo.

-¿No te gusta? A mí tampoco…-La que aparece ahora es Sera-chan vistiendo exactamente lo mismo.- Preferiría que fuese algo más lindo, pero que se le va a hacer.

-Es una buena forma de ocultar nuestros rostros y además todas lo aprobamos.-La que llega ahora es Penemue.

Solo las puedo reconocer por su vos, ya que su rostro no se ve nada de nada...

-¡Que mala suerte! Justo hoy tenía que pasar, y yo que estaba durmiendo con Ise.- Ahora la que llega es Aelin, mientras protestaba por lo que está acorriendo.

-Te lo recompensare luego.-Le dije, Aelin solamente asintió muy anímicamente.

Después de unos instantes llegaron Yasaka-san, Brunilda-san, Le fay, Kunou y Akari.

-Le fay, Kunou y Akari…necesito que preparen el hechizo para la comunicación.-Las dos asintieron ante mi orden y de inmediato iniciaron su tarea.

-Ise, yo ya me adelanto-nya.-Kuroka viene a darme un beso de despedida y se marcha de inmediato a la Residencia Hyodou.

-Ok, creo que estamos casi listos… según el reloj aún nos quedan una hora y media, quizá fuimos muy rápidos en prepáranos; pero por un lado eso es bueno ya que si es una emergencia podremos responder rápido.-Les digo a las chicas.

-Issei… ¿No crees que te olvidas de algo muy importante?-Brunilda-san me da un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras me lo dice.

-¿Olvido algo?-Les pregunto a todas.

Y de manera muy sincronizada como solo ellas saben hacer me dicen…

-¡FALTA TU ROPA!

¡Cierto!

Como en este lugar hace mucho calor, yo solamente duermo con una pantaloneta…y ahora mismo estoy descalzo y sin nada que me cubra mi pecho.

-¡Aquí tienen su Streap-Tease, Nenas! ¡I'm sexy and I know it~!

De inmediato me arranque la pantaloneta y quede solo en ropa interior.

PAM

Aelin me golpea en la cabeza de inmediato, no pude ni iniciar mi baile sensual.

-¡Tonto, no es momento para bromas!-Me dice.

-Déjalo Aelin… Solo un poco más y podría ver su arma.-Penemue se acerca lentamente mientras dirige su mano directamente a mi entrepierna.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!-Akari y Le fay me apartan rápidamente y me ponen fuera del alcance de Penemue.

-No podrán protegerlo mucho tiempo…quizá es hora de ponerme seria y ver si puedo quitárselo.-Penemue está provocando a mis dos novias, pero no es algo que me desagrade en lo absoluto.

Si por mi fuera, ya estuviese en la cama con ella…pero, debo mandar una solicitud de permiso a cinco mujeres antes de eso.

-¡No perderemos tan fácil!-Le responden las dos al mismo tiempo.

¡Espera!

Aquí me está haciendo una integrante de este trio…falta Raynare, de seguro esa mujer sigue dormida…es increíble el sueño tan profundo que puede tener.

-Iré a ver a Raynare…-Me solté de Le fay y Akari para ir a verla en la habitación.

Me fui rápidamente dejando a las chicas en la sala.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me encontré con Raynare de pie mirándose al espejo.

-Con que ya estabas despierta, vamos…todas te esperan.

-Tu nuevo traje está en esa caja…-Su voz se escuchaba un tanto fría y distante.

Yo me revire a ver y encontré una caja verde algo grande sobre la cama.

No le preste mucha atención a la caja y le dije a Raynare.

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto un tanto…

-¡Claro que pasa algo idiota! Crees... ¿Crees que voy a ir toda alegre a salvar a la mujer que me mató?

En ese instante me golpee mi cara con la palma de mi mano.

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!

No tome en cuenta los sentimientos de Raynare…yo sé que ella en su corazón sigue odiando a Rias con todo su ser.

Es algo cruel pedirle ayuda para salvarla… si por ella fuese la dejaría que se case sin importarle nada.

-Yo…lo siento, no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos.

-Yo, yo no quiero ir…-Bueno, creo que es lo más lógico.

-¡Claro! Puedes quedarte a ayudar con la comunicación.

Raynare me mira sorprendida.

-¿No…no estás enojado? Si yo no voy, debilitare la fuerza de ataque.

-Eso no importa…yo cubriré tu parte; más importante es que tú te sientas bien.

-No sé porque no pude decírtelo antes…

-Ya te eh dicho que puedes decírmelo todo, respetare tus decisiones.

-¡Sí!-Raynare responde rápidamente, luego de eso me da un beso y va a la sala con el resto de chicas.

-Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que prepararon para mí?

Estoy ansioso en saber cuál es ese nuevo traje, necesito una nueva armadura ya que no tengo mi Balance Breaker.

Abrí la caja y de inmediato me di cuenta de que traje era.

¡No mames!

¡Sin duda estas mujeres son las mejores que puede existir en el mundo!

Escogieron precisamente la armadura que más me ha gustado de ese videojuego, y ni siquiera se lo eh dicho a nadie.

No sé qué demonios haría sin ellas conmigo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esta armadura es todo lo contrario a la vestimenta que ellas están usando.

Mientras que la suya se ve más como algo de la era medieval, la mía es algo muy actual…después de todo es un traje militar.

Incluso el casco que cubre toda mi cabeza cuenta con tecnología en él.

Sí que lo recrearon a la perfección.

Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y de inmediato fui a la sala.

Todas me vieron sorprendidas, se habían quitado la capucha de sus cabezas.

Dentro del casco yo sonreía.

 _-Ahora si… ¡Vamos a detener una boda!-_ Incluso mi vos esta distorsionada y se escucha genial.

-¡Si, Señor!

Todas se pusieron firmes imitando el saludo militar.

Si ellas están junto a mí, no habrá nada que salga mal.

.

.

.

Rias estaba terminando de ponerse un ligero maquillaje en su rostro.

Ya tenía puesto su vestido de novia de color blanco.

Solo esperaba el momento en el que venga su madre a buscarla

-Rias… ¿Estas lista?

-Onii-sama… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se podía ver a Sirzechs usando su vestimenta formal entrar en la habitación de Rias, ella se encontraba sola.

-Solo quería hablar contigo… Rias, se mejor que nadie que no quieres hacer esto; por eso voy a sacarte de aquí.

Rias se sorprendió al ver que su hermano la tomaba de su mano y se apresuraba en sacarla de ese lugar.

-¿A dónde crees que te llevas a mi hija, Sirzechs?

Un nuevo hombre aparece junto a los dos hermanos.

-Tsk…Otou-sama, y yo que pensé que estaban ocupados con Grayfia.

-Sirzechs, será mejor que no interfieras en esto… tú ya no perteneces a esta familia y por más Maou que seas no puedes hacer nada.

-Es mi hermana y puedo hacer lo que crea conveniente para ella… no voy a dejar que se case con un tipo al que ella ni conoce.

El ambiente empezó a ponerse denso.

El aura de los pelirrojos empezaba a hacerse notar.

Algunos guardias al ver lo que sucedía se acercaban pero por las mismas corrían por miedo de los dos "monstruos" en ese lugar.

-Detente Onii-sama…

Rias sujeta la mano de su hermano y hace que este se tranquilice.

Ella estaba asustada por tener que ver a su hermano pelear con su padre por culpa de ella.

Sin prestar atención a la mirada seria de su padre vuelve a ingresar a la habitación junto con su hermano.

-¡Rias! ¡¿No me digas que has aceptado toda esta estupidez?!-Sirzechs estaba alterado.

-No, no tienes que preocuparte por eso…yo ya tengo un plan, o al menos Kuroka lo tiene.

-¿Kuroka? ¿Qué podrá hacer ella?

-Bueno…no es ella, sino más bien un amigo de ella.-Sirzechs hace una mirada sospechosa en ese momento.

-Rias… ¿Kuroka conoce a las mujeres del grupo Knights of the Shadows no es así?

-Sí, siempre se lo eh preguntado pero nunca me lo dice… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-Rias estaba confundida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero hace dos días me llego una notificación… Ajuka me la dio, en esta llevaba escrito la fecha de mañana junto con la hora en la que sería tu fiesta de compromiso y decía… "Prepara el té Sirzechs, no veremos pronto….Firma…"

.

.

 _-Ya le digo que Arkham Knight, debo estar en la lista._

-Discúlpeme señor, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado… no puedo dejarlo pasar así sin más.

 _-/ ¡Idiota! No puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para intentar entrar de esa forma/_

Raynare me habla directamente a mi cabeza.

-/ _Tenia que intentarlo al menos_ /

Estoy parado frente a un puesto de control en las afueras del Castillo Gremory en donde se llevara a cabo la boda.

No creí que regresaría a este lugar solo para atacarlo.

Hace media hora Kuroka ya estaba dentro y nos informó que no podía llevarnos directamente dentro del lugar

Así que intente probar suerte y entrar de forma pacífica, pero no parece que va a ser posible…

Las chicas están esperando a mi señal, si yo podía pasar directamente ya no las iba a necesitar; pero debido a los inconvenientes creo que va a tocar repartir madrazos a diestra y siniestra.

- _Ya te digo que Sirzechs me invitó, él sabía que iba a venir_.

Hace dos días le había pedido a Sera-chan que le envié un mensaje a Sirzechs por medio de Ajuka.

Aunque ahí estaba escrito que vendría mañana, pero que se le puede hacer…ellos tiene la culpa por cambiar la fecha a último instante.

En esa carta también puse mí el nombre por el que me voy a presentar.

-Lo siento señor, pero tengo que pedirle que se retire…o tendré que llamar a los guardias.

El tipo levanto su mano y del gran grupo de guardias se me acercaron dos de ellos.

Dentro del complejo de un vistazo rápido pude visualizar a un aproximado de quinientos hombres.

Es algo exagerado para mi parecer, pero eso no será problema para mí.

-Oye, amigo del cosplay… nosotros te llevaremos.

Uno de los dos tipos se acerca y me toma del brazo y tira de él.

- _Yo de ti soltara mi brazo_.

Advertí al sujeto, creo que es hora de dar la señal.

El tipo me ignoro.

- _Guerra avisada no mata gente…_

De inmediato golpee en la cabeza a este sujeto, de inmediato cayo inconsciente.

El otro preparo varios ataques, los lanzo desde su mano a una gran velocidad.

No lo esquive y todos chocaron directamente en mi pecho.

El refuerzo que me brinda la armadura no deja que ni sienta su ataque.

- _Me toca_.

Corrí en dirección del tipo y cuando estaba a mi alcance le di un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

El tipo cayó al suelo mientras escupía sangre.

Creo que me pasé un poco.

Levante mi mano en dirección del cielo.

De inmediato empecé a acumular poder sagrado en la palma de mi mano.

Cuando lo lance las chicas sabrán que es la señal para entrar en escena.

Termine de cargar mi poder, una lanza de luz está en mi mano ahora.

No es tan buena como las que hace Gabriel-san o Aelin pero será suficiente para destrozar la entrada.

-/ _¡Destello explosivo!_ /

Lancé mi ataque a gran velocidad y apenas toco la caseta del guardia.

BOOOOOOOM

 _._

 _._

-¿Arkham Knight? ¿Podria ser…?

-Sí, es el líder del grupo Knights of the Shadows… entonces eso quiere decir que ellos tienen planeado librarte de tu compromiso pero…. ¿Por qué? No creo que sea solo porque Kuroka se lo haya pedido.

-Kuroka dijo que la persona que me ayudaría fue amigo de Ise.

-¡¿Amigo de Issei-kun?!-Sirzechs se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

-No me dijo los detalles pero según dijo le debía un favor a Ise.

-Ya veo…pero lo más importante ahora es saber si vendrán ahora o no.

Sirzechs estaba preocupado debido a que si no hacía algo rápido podría perder la oportunidad de ayudar a su hermana.

-Si ese sujeto viene… será mejor estar listos, puede ser un tipo de ataque como lo hicieron en el castillo Leviatán.

BOOOOOOM

En ese instante se escuchó una gran explosión que incluso sacudió momentáneamente el castillo

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Rias dice mientras trata de recuperar el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé… pero esta aura, no es de un ángel o demonio, ni de ninguna que recuerde… ¡Se parece más a la de un…! Pero eso es imposible…no pueden existir más de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Onii-sama, de quien es el aura que sientes…?-Rias se preocupa al ver la reacción de su hermano algo no muy normal en él.

-¡Sirzechs-sama, estamos bajo ataque!

Un guardia entra muy agitado a darle el aviso a si gobernante.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son…son los Knights of the Shadows, atacaron la caseta del guardia principal y ahora están enfrentándose a todas las tropas.

Sirzechs se reviro a ver a su hermana, pero no sabía si sentir alegría por la posible cancelación de la boda de Rias o preocuparse por el ataque.

-Dime… ¿Sabes algo más?-Pregunta Sirzechs muy serio.

-Si… esta vez son siete de ellos, pero uno tiene una armadura que no habíamos visto antes y se hace llamar el Arkham Knight…por la forma en la que actúa podemos deducir que es su líder.

Sirzechs de inmediato sale de la habitación en dirección de la salida.

-Sirzechs-sama no puede ir a ese lugar, debemos ponerlo a salvo…

El guardia se detuvo de inmediato al fijarse en la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho!-El guardia se arrodillo debido al miedo que sentía.

-Rias… Ven conmigo, es mejor que te tenga cerca…no quiero que te pase nada.

Rias se acercó a su hermano y lo siguió muy de cerca.

-¡Rias! ¿Estás bien?

De pronto Rias escucha que la llaman.

-Akeno… chicos; si, estoy bien ¿y ustedes?

-Si…Rias-Onee-sama ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Toda la nobleza de Rias con Ravel e Irina se había reunido rápidamente preocupados por el bienestar de su ama.

-Al parecer los Knights of the Shadows están atacando el castillo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la notificación de Rias y de inmediato se reviraron a buscar a la posible causante de aquello.

-Kuroka… ¿Eh? Ya no está.-Xenovia que estaba más atrás del grupo trato de buscarla pero no la encontró.

-Al parecer si fue ella quien los llamó… esperemos que así sea.-Sirzechs serio les dice a todos los chicos.

-Es mejor que no esté cerca con Kuro-chan con ella.-Akeno les dice a todos.

-Ella es la mejor en escapar, lo más probable es que ya esté en algún lugar seguro para que no le reclamásemos…pero sin duda cumplió con su parte de interrumpir el compromiso como dijo, al menos por el momento.-Rias termina diciendo eso y sigue en camino junto con su hermano a la entrada del castillo.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una persona muy conocida por ellos.

-¡Azazel-sensei! –Exclama Irina.

-Vaya, chicos… ¿Tú también viniste Sirzechs?

-No podía dejar pasar esto por alto…

-Con que te diste cuanta…este tipo, será todo un problema lidiar con él.

-Y que lo digas…

Los más jóvenes veían algo asombrados la forma en la que hablaban los líderes.

Al mismo tiempo buscaron al tipo del que estaban hablando y se sorprendieron mucho al verlo.

De pie en medio del patio dando órdenes a sus subordinados con toda seguridad y ni se inmutaba en ver la paliza que estaban recibiendo los guardias del lugar, solo avanzaba a paso lento con sus seis caballeros protegiéndolo.

Lo que más les llamaba la atención era lo que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, completamente diferente al que usaban sus subordinadas.

Una armadura militar cubría su cuerpo, las partes más protegidas eran su pecho y sus brazos cubiertas con un material que a simple vista se notaba muy resistente.

Pero sin duda lo que más les llamaba la atención era su caso de color rojo… cubría toda su cabeza impidiendo ver su rostro e incluso su cabello, a los costados de este tenía dos artefactos que simulaban orejas.

-Es…es la armadura del caballero de Arkham…

Todos se reviran a ver a quien dice eso, Gasper un poco nervioso les había notificado.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Rias le pregunta ya que aún no le había dicho sobre el nombre que supuestamente usaba el líder de los Knights of the Shadows.

-A…aparece en un videojuego.

-Lo que nos faltaba, que nuestra amenaza sea un friki…

BOOOOOM

Apenas Azazel había terminado de hablar una inmensa ráfaga de luz se había dirigido directamente a su cuello.

-¡¿Estas bien Azazel?!-Dice Sirzechs asombrado, ya que su barrera había sido destruida en un santiamén.

-A… duras penas… si no fuese por Fafnir… estuviese muerto.- _Ese ataque es exactamente igual al de ella cuando intentó matarme._ -Pensó al final Azazel.

Los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto veían asombrados como Azazel había sido forzado a usar su armadura de Dragón y esta había sido destruida casi en su totalidad.

.

.

-/ _¡Joder, casi te cargas a Azazel… Aelin!_ /

Aelin acababa de lanzar una Lanza del Relámpago directo al cuello de Azazel, incluso la armadura de Fafnir fue destrozada al igual que la barrera de nivel medio que tenía Sirzechs activada.

-/ _Estaba burlándose de ti, diciendo que eres un friki_ /

-/ _Ese cabron…ya va a ver_ /

Estaba a punto de lanzarle mi ataque para rematarlo.

-/ _Ise, desastre de todos los demonio primero_ /-Me dice Akari directamente a la mente.

-/ _Entendido_ /

Levante mi mano izquierda y empecé a cargar mi ataque.

 _-Ok mis amores, han hecho suficiente por hoy… ¡Ahora me toca!_

Las chicas me escucharon y de inmediato se formaron detrás de mí.

Pude ver que Sirzechs y Azazel están viendo detenidamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

Gracias a la ayuda de mis casco puedo contar cuándos demonio faltan por derrotar todavía y además me da la posición exacta de estos.

Mis chicas sí que hicieron esto con mucho esfuerzo, les debo una más.

Di unos cuantos pasos al frente tratado de fijar un perímetro circular de radio de 5 metros.

Di una vuelta completa alrededor de las chicas, ellas sabían lo que yo iba a hacer… pero las tropas enemigas no.

Cuando pasaba cerca de ellos se alejaban de mí y no me atacaban… y cumplí mi objetivo en fijar el perímetro.

Regrese nuevamente al centro.

- _¡Soy el Arkham Knight y eh venido a detener una boda!_

Todos reviraron a ver a Rias que estaba de pie justo en la entrada con su vestido de novia.

Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que mi ataque había sido lanzado…

- _¡LLUVIA DE METEOROS!_

Lance mi energía al cielo y cuando ya estaba en el aire se separó en exactamente ciento cinco mini lanzas de luz, todas dieron en su blanco… los demonios que hacen de guardias.

Todas iban dirigidas a puntos importantes en sus cuerpos con el objetivo de dejarlos inconscientes…ni loco iba a matarlos, pero si no los atienden de inmediato sí que lo harán.

En menos de un segundo había dejado inconscientes a todos los guardias.

Para mi suerte estos son solo demonios de clase baja porque si fuesen más fuertes ni loco habría podido hacerles eso sin caer inconsciente debido al cansancio.

No puedo ver a Kuroka…

-/ _Estoy tratando de comprobar algo…denme algo de tiempo_ /-Justo ella es la que habla en mi mente.

-/ _¿Qué estás haciendo? Envía a Kuro-chan a casa_ /-Le digo como precaución.

-/ _Ahora mismo lo hago, Kunou-chan me la cuidas…y sobre lo otro ya te cuento más tarde-nya_ /

Luego de eso deja de hablar.

Qué más da, tengo que confiar en ella.

-/ _Kuro-chan llegó a salvo, Ise_ /-Me dice Kunou en seguida.

-/ _Entendido, porque al perecer esto se va a poner algo agitado_ /

Un tipo acaba de salir de la mansión y está vistiendo un traje negro.

Es más que obvio saber de quién se trata.

 _-Ese debe ser Bel Crocell._ Las chicas asienten.

-¡¿Quién osa arruinar el día de mi boda?!

Cuando ese tipo sale en seguida se pone al lado de Rias y la abraza por la cintura.

Yo en ese momento sentí…

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

¡Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco!

Odio puro empezó recorrer mi cuerpo.

Solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente.

 **-[¡MATALOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo, es como si este odio no fuese mío solamente sino el de alguien más.

¡Pero no importa!

¡Trihexa tiene razón!

¡Vamos a matarlo!

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido a medida que me acerco a Rias a paso lento, incluso Sirzechs de medio paso…pude notar que sudor frio salía por sus poros, Azazel estaba igual.

Rias me miraba con miedo pero Bel Crocell me miraba fijamente…

Claramente estaba desafiándome.

 _-_ _ **No te atrevas a tocarla…hijo de puta.-**_ Mi voz no solo estaba distorsionada por el caso si no que también se mezcló con la voz de Trihexa.

-/ _¡Ise, detente!_ /-Aelin me habla a la mente pero no le hice caso, incluso siento como si algo me jalase hacia atrás…por un momento me di vuelta y podía ver las cadenas en sus manos.

Yo puse más fuerza en mi cuerpo y las arrastré a ellas.

- _ **¡Suéltala!**_

Cuando Bel Crocell me escuchó se puso nervioso.

Le sujete de su mano y lo tire al suelo.

Me puse de cuclillas junto a él y le dije…

- _ **¡TU…DATE POR MUERTO, EUCLID LUCIFUGE!**_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Creo que deja muchas dudas o bueno no tantas.**

 **Y obviamente hablo de… ¡¿Por qué Issei sabe el nombre de Euclid Lucifuge?!**

 **Además de que esta era la verdadera identidad de Bel Crocell.**

 **O también, ¿Qué está haciendo Kuroka? Y ¿Dónde están los padres de Rias?**

 **Se están perdiendo el desmadre que se está armando en este momento.**

 **Como ya lo puse en medio del capítulo las chicas están usando la misma vestimenta de los** **Nazgûl** **s del Señor de los Anillos… y por otra parte la de Issei es justamente del Arkham Knight del videojuego de Batman, pueden buscarlos en internet si quieren darse una mejor idea.**

 **Voy a tratar de publicar el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible, tal vez para el lunes o el martes a más tardar…pero no prometo nada.**

 **Bueno, me despido y como siempre doy las gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mí historia y espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Y como siempre me disculpo por la faltas de ortografía.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859.- Las gemelas no podían hacer falta en el harem, su protagonismo se vendrá en la ciudadela de los vampiros.**

 **Mexicano590.- desde un inicio tenía pensado hacer eso con Moka pero no sabía si les gustaría pero me arriesgue y parece que funciono, en fin…muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me alegro que te guste.**

 **MDRC97.- Muy pronto se vendrá esa escena, espérele con ansias…. Y gracias por tu review amigo.**

 **Mr. Desconocido.- Gracias amigo… Trihexa y Draig serán el dúo cómico juntos, y para que lo leas ya no publico domingo jejejeje.**

 **Miguelzro24.- Gracias amigo, pero si lo hiciera así ya cambiara totalmente Issei y no quiero que vaya por ese rumbo la historia.**

 **Morphos.- A mi también es la pareja que más gusta y la verdad no sé por qué… y como vistes en esta capitulo por el momento solo usa su parte ángel.**

 **Nico48825.- Joder, tu review sí que me hizo el día… "Él ha llegado a proteger a todos y a tocar oppais" me cague de risa en esa parte ajajaja.**

 **Ashfortf.- estaba pensándolo en hacerlo de esa forma…que todas lo acorralen y tenga una sola opción o se despediría de este mundo ajjajajaj.**

 **Phantom.- No, no tendrá armas de fuego…y Ascalon la va a recuperar pronto.**

 **Martincucchi.- Aquí está la continuación amigo y gracias por tu review.**

 **Gaby10adrian15.- no lo voy a dejar amigo, a menos que pase algo muy grave.**


	22. Identidad Revelada

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **IDENTIDAD REVELADA**

- _ **¡TU…DATE POR MUERTO, EUCLID LUCIFUGE!**_

Esas son las palabras que salen de mi boca mientras tengo a este sujeto en mis manos sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa.

La sangre que fluye dentro de mis venas está hirviendo, y dentro de mi mente solo hay un único sentimiento…

¡Matarlo!

Aunque este sentimiento este en mi mente en este instante, no lo entiendo…

Es verdad que en el instante que lo vi abrazar a Rias me dieron ganas de reventarlo a golpes… sin embargo creí que podría contenerme.

Es como si este sentimiento no fuera completamente mío.

Es algo que fluye desde lo más profundo de mí.

 _-/ ¡Ise, debes detenerte ahora-nya!/_

Al instante en el que escuche la voz de Kuroka dentro de mi mente me revire a ver al grupo de las chicas… ya no estaban solo las seis, ahora se unieron Raynare y Kuroka; ambas llevan la misma ropa que las demás para cubrir su identidad.

-¡¿Dos caballeros más?!-Es la voz sorprendida de Akeno-san.

Raynare y Kuroka se unieron a tirar de las cadenas para intentar detenerme… y de a poco lo están logrando.

Dos de las cadenas están unidas cada uno a mis brazos y me fuerzan a soltar a este sujeto.

 _ **-[Tsk… con que este es mi limite por ahora.]**_ _-_ Trihexa es el que habla dentro de mi mente. __

 _-[¿A qué te refieres?]_

 _ **-[Mi fuerza, este puto sello es más efectivo de lo que pensaba…además, tengo cuentas pendientes con este tipo…esta aliado con Rizevim. Euclid Lucifuge, no pensé que lo veríamos tan pronto.]**_

 _-[Antes también salió ese nombre de mis labios… con que fue debido a ti.]_

 _ **-[Ah, si…hubiese querido encargarme de este sujeto antes de ellas intervengan; no es un rival que puedas derrotar, ni siquiera tus chicas…al menos no por el momento]**_

Si lo que dice Trihexa es verdad, va a ser muy difícil lidiar con este sujeto.

Lucifuge… el mismo apellido que Grayfia-san, debe tener algún parentesco con ella.

En el instante en el que había gritado el verdadero nombre de este sujeto Grayfia-san había llegado y escuchó lo que dije.

Me revire a verla y claramente se encontraba en shock, incluso Sirzechs está de igual forma.

 _ **-[Mi otro yo, debes destruir lo que tiene en su pecho…parece que eso cambia su apariencia y energía.]**_

BOOOOM

De un tirón con las cadenas, las chicas me enviaron volando contra los escombros de la caseta que destruí antes causando una explosión.

 _-/ ¡¿Podrían contenerse un poco?!/-_ Les pregunto con mi mente.

 _-/ ¡Cállate y haznos caso!/_ -Todas me gritan al mismo tiempo.

 _-/Ok, no se preocupen…ya pasó, ahora debemos lidiar con esos viejos que acaban de salir, por otro…al parecer este sujeto no será una tarea muy sencilla/_

Como dice Trihexa, el sello es muy efectivo en contra suya…sin embargo creo que ya voy entendiendo el peligro de no mantenerlo sellado…

Si las chicas no me hubiesen detenido, ahora mismo estaría en un frenesí de furia incluso más poderoso que la conocida "Juggernaut Drive"

Me alegro de que exista un método muy eficaz a la hora de detener la sed de sangre que fluye en mi cuerpo gracias a la unión de mi alma a la de Trihexa.

Por otro lado ese sujeto podría ser una gran ayuda para mí, como lo era Draig…el cual me daba apoyo en todas las peleas.

Por suerte había escuchado lo que Trihexa quería decirme antes de que lo contuvieran las chicas, pero como es un tipo terco de seguro tarda un rato en volver.

 _-/Ise-kun… tengo una duda, ¿Por qué dijiste el nombre de Euclid-chan?/_

Sera-chan es la que me lo pregunta, de seguro ella lo conoció antes.

 _-/Conocí a ese sujeto el día en el que me reuní sólo con Rizevim…/_

Espero se lo crea…

 _-/Ya veo, si logramos demostrar que eso es verdad seria razón más que suficiente para anular la boda/_

 _-/Así es, van a atacarlo chicas; su objetivo, destruir el dispositivo de cambio de apariencia…yo les doy la orden, Kuroka… ¿Terminaste lo que ibas a hacer?/_

 _-/No me dieron tiempo, pero al menos lo confirmé/_ -Kuroka me lo dice.

 _-/ ¿Qué confirmaste?/_ -Le pregunto.

 _-/Están controlando al par de viejos-nya…Yasaka y yo nos encargaremos de eliminar lo que los controla/_

Eso explica muchas cosas.

Pero…

¿Cómo es posible controlar a dos demonios de clase alta como ellos?

 _-/Ok, Yasaka-san y Kuroka irán a por Lord y Lady Gremory… Raynare te mantendrás atrás y el resto a por Bel… mejor dicho Euclid Lucifuge/_

Con la mirada vi que las chicas asintieron ante lo que les digo, ahora…

Nuevamente me acerco a paso lento a donde están reunidos Sirzechs, Azazel y el grupo Gremory… a ellos se sumaron Euclid que ya está de pie y los padres de Rias que me ven con cara de pocos amigos.

 _-¡Princesita Rias! Sí que tienes muy mala suerte con los hombres…_

Ella agudiza su mirada y me mira hostilmente.

Es algo sencillo hacerla enojar…

 _-Primero el Yakitori, y ahora el hermano de tu cuñada… y eso que no contamos a "él"._

¿O debería decir a mí?

Por cierto… estoy olvidando decirles el motivo de la provocación que estoy haciéndole a Rias.

Es fácil… lo que menos quiero ahora es que con este alter ego empiece a llevarme bien con ella, es mejor mantenernos en malos términos.

Eso, y que si me llevase bien con Rias en esta faceta mía…las chicas podrían enojarse conmigo, comenzando con Raynare que me colgaría de los huevos apenas regresemos a casa.

Dejando eso de lado…

Me mantengo mirando a Rias y su furia incremento automáticamente cuando hice una referencia a mí mismo.

Las venas de su rostro empezaron a resaltarse, mientras que su aura destructiva se hacía notar.

En su mano derecha empezó a reunir poder de la destrucción.

Me fijo en él y puedo darme cuenta de que es altamente más poderoso que antes…

¡Se ha hecho muy fuerte!

En un instante lanza su ataque a mí.

Yo lo esquivo de inmediato y veo la trayectoria que toma.

Su ataque formo un camino de alrededor de cien metros de largo en medio del bosque que estaba detrás.

Ni loco podía resistir eso.

 _-Vaya…eres exactamente igual a él, una persona muy impetuosa; pero eso te podría pasar factura…_

En mi mano derecha creé una lanza de luz, levante mi mano y la arroje directamente a ella… o al menos eso parecía.

Ya que iba dirigida a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo…

BRUMMMM!

Eso no me lo esperaba…Akeno-san creo un gigantesco relámpago en forma de Dragon y fácilmente devoro mi lanza de luz.

Pensé que sería Kiba quien reaccionaria más rápido.

Ahora el ataque de Akeno-san va dirigido hacia mí…

¡Es muy poderoso!

Si al menos intento detenerlo, lo más seguro es que termine muy agotado.

 _-/Chicas…/_

 _-/ ¡Claro, lanza la piedra y esconde la mano!/-_ Me reprocha Brunilda-san un tanto enojada.

Sin embargo en menos de un instante Gabriel-san estaba en frente de mí.

 _-/Déjenmelo a mí/_

Gabriel-san extiende su mano derecha hacia al frente justo por donde viene el Dragon de relámpagos, por otro lado su mano izquierda está extendida hacia atrás con dirección al cielo.

Cuando el ataque llego a tocar la punta de sus dedos, el cuerpo de Gabriel-san inmediatamente fue rodeado de rayos que generaba el ataque de Akeno-san.

Durante un momento si mantuvo de esta forma y de un instante a otro por su mano Izquierda salió exactamente el mismo Dragon de Relámpagos.

Pero…

¡Es más poderoso!

La sorpresa de los presentes no se hizo esperar, no la mía tampoco.

Yo pensé que iba a redirigir el ataque hacia otro lugar o simplemente destruirlo.

Pero por algún motivo, lo que hizo Gabriel-san es aumentar el poder destructivo de un ya muy peligroso ataque.

Sin embargo cuando salió nuevamente el Dragon de Relámpagos del cuerpo de Gabriel-san, este se mantuvo sobre ella.

Eso quiere decir…

 _-/Regrésaselo Gabriel-san…debo saber que tan fuerte es el grupo Gremory ahora mismo/_

 _-/Lo que tú digas/_

Gabriel-san me hace caso de inmediato y con un leve movimiento de su mano manda de regreso al enorme Dragon de Relámpagos.

De inmediato Sirzechs se pone al frente de todos y con una sola mano hace desaparecer el Dragon.

La destrucción de este provocó que se levantase gran cantidad de polvo.

Cuando este se dispersó, se veía a Sirzechs con la mano algo lastimada y con parte de su vestimenta destrozada.

Ya veo, el ataque era demasiado poderoso…si él no estaba, de seguro más de uno terminaba gravemente herido.

-¡Vamos a deshacernos de él mis queridos siervos!-Rias estaba enojada por haber atacado de esa manera, y de inmediato los miembros de su nobleza se ponen en guardia con gran hostilidad hacia mí.

Creo que eh cumplido mi objetivo de estar en malos términos con ellos.

 _-/ ¿Crees que es la mejor opción para alejarlos de ti?/_ -Una muy preocupada Aelin me pregunta.

 _-/Si…es lo mejor, para mí, para ustedes y sobre todo…para ellos/_

Nadie me responde, claramente eso no es lo que se esperaban como respuesta…pero ya está hecho.

-¡Basta Rias! Es suficiente.-Sirzechs hace que Rias se tranquilizara un poco dando un paso atrás e intentando contener su ira

-Arkham Knight, ¿A qué se debe tu interrupción y por qué atacas de esa forma?

 _-En primer lugar la Princesita empezó, y por lo otro ya debes saberlo…vine a cumplir mi palabra con Kuroka e Issei, y de paso a ver si me convencen de unirme a su alianza._

-¿Solo eso?-Me pregunta él muy serio.

 _-Encontrarme con tu cuñado es un "regalito", como ya lo dije…vine a detener esa boda. Y espero no me malentiendas; yo no quiero detener esto por tu hermana o algo por el estilo…simplemente estoy cumpliendo mi palabra como hombre._

Sirzechs estrecha su mirada viendo a Euclid aun disfrazado de Bel Crocell.

Y por otro lado parece estar convencido que mi intervención es netamente para tratar de entablar una alianza.

-¿Cuáles son tus argumentos para decir eso?

 _-Ya los verás en un momento…ahora, quisiera que tu Reina se aparte de tus padres; no queremos que estorbe._

-¡Sirzechs detén esta estupidez y manda las tropas a que maten a este sujeto!

La madre de Rias estaba alterada y su padre levanta su mano, listo para dar la orden a que nos ataquen los refuerzos que estaban llegando de a poco.

 _-JAJAJAJA, Yo de ustedes no haría eso…_

De inmediato asenté mi mano en el suelo y creo un círculo mágico.

Ella será suficiente para asustarlos a todos.

Una luz deslumbra a los presente y de a poco aparece la loli más poderosa.

-¡¿Ophis?!

Azazel fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡¿Por qué la Diosa Dragona del infinito está contigo?!

Azazel está muy sorprendido y no es para menos, Ophis a la cual no han encontrado en todo un año aparece sin más en el inframundo gracias a mí.

Puedo ver también que Euclid hace una sonrisa maliciosa, de seguro ellos también estaban buscándola y ahora aparece en frente de él…no me sorprendería que enviasen refuerzos para capturarla.

Al mismo tiempo los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos, Grayfia-san se había movido de inmediato para proteger a Sirzechs, dejando a los padres de Rias sin protección… es lo que estaba esperando.

 _-¡Ahora mis amores!_

En menos de un segundo tanto Kuroka como Yasaka-san ya están detrás de los padres de Rias.

Por otro lado Euclid al ver que era el objetivo de las demás chicas se protegió del primer ataque que le dio Brunilda-san.

Brunilda-san dio un golpe con la armadura que recubría sus manos, su ataque fue directo al pecho de Euclid, el cual como se esperaba desvió el ataque.

Ese ataque solo fue para confirmar si su dispositivo de transformación está en ese lugar.

-¡Otou-sama!-Rias se percató que Yasaka-san con energía en su mano había hecho un corte en todo lo largo de la espina dorsal de su padre.

 _-/Raynare, detenla.../_

La verdad no sé si es la mejor idea hacer eso, después de todo tener a Raynare confrontándose a Rias es...

¡Muy peligroso!

Raynare algo dudosa se mueve en dirección de Rias

Justo antes de que Rias lograse preparar su ataque contra Kuroka que estaba lista para hacer lo mismo con su madre, Raynare logra llegar a Rias y le da una patada justo en su estómago.

 _-¡No estorbes, tetona!_

No sé por qué, pero ya tenía el presentimiento de que le diría eso.

Rias debido a la fuerza del golpe de Raynare salió volando en contra de Akeno-san y Asia que estaban detrás de ella.

Las tres fueron a parar en la pared de la pared de manera muy brusca.

Sabía que no era la mejor opción enviarla a ella.

Por otro lado Sirzechs y Azazel miraban detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos que hacían las chicas pero no tenían la más mínima intención de intervenir… al menos no por ahora.

Ahora que Rias está fuera de juego, Kuroka sin problema realiza el mismo corte que hizo Yasaka-san al padre de Rias, pero ahora a su madre.

La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que están haciendo.

Al mismo tiempo Sera-chan crea a su alrededor decenas de agujas de hielo con un único objetivo… Euclid.

 _-¡Halla va!_

Con un solo movimiento de su mano todas las agujas de hielo van a toda velocidad al cuerpo de Euclid.

Él se defiende creando una enorme barrera que cubre todo su cuerpo, a simple vista se nota que es muy poderosa.

CRACK

Sin embargo eso no es suficiente ya que de a poco la barrera empieza a romperse.

Cuando finalmente se destroza la barrera, algunas de las agujas de hielo se clavan en los brazos y piernas de Euclid.

Eso fue más que suficiente para lograr distraerlo.

Desde los costados Penemue y Gabriel-san se acercan para sujetarlo fuertemente de sus brazos para que no pueda defenderse.

-¡Suéltenme desgraciados!

El tipo forcejea para que lo suelten pero eso no va a ser posible.

De frente a Euclid, Aelin tiene una esfera de energía en su mano…

Ella empieza a tomar carrera y salta directamente en contra de Euclid.

 _-/Los viejos ya están fuera del control-nya/_

Lo que dice Kuroka me distrae un momento y me reviro a verla, tanto ella como Yasaka-san tienen en sus manos una especie de serpiente negra en sus manos.

Y los padres de Rias se encuentran en el suelo, estaban desmayados…junto a ellos se encontraba Rias algo lastimada, pero ya no tenía la hostilidad de antes…

Debió darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaban haciendo Kuroka y Yasaka-san.

Kuroka y Yasaka-san crean un círculo mágico y hacen desaparecer a las serpientes.

Por otro lado el resto de integrantes del grupo Gremory que habían ido a ayudar a Akeno-san y Asia estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a los padres de Rias en el suelo inconscientes.

Por suerte no están muy lastimadas ni Asia ni Akeno-san.

-[BOOST]

BOOOOOOM

- _KYAAAAAAA_

En un instante hubo una explosión en donde estaba Euclid.

La cual hizo que tanto Gabriel-san como Penemue dejaran de sujetarlo y al mismo tiempo mando a volar a Aelin.

De inmediato logré alcanzar en el aire a Aelin y apenas evité que se cayese al suelo.

 _-/Ise, esa es…/_

Yo no le respondí.

Solo la asenté en el suelo y esperé a que se disipara el polvo alrededor de Euclid.

 _-/Regresen…yo me encargo/_

Las chicas me hacen caso y de inmediato todas regresan a estar detrás de mí.

Puedo ver que tanto Azazel como Sirzechs están expectantes ante lo que está a punto de suceder.

Y por cierto ahora entiendo por qué Trihexa dijo que no podría detenerlo…

La sangre que circula dentro de mis venas empieza a hervir.

¡Estoy muy enfadado!

Este es el más grande insulto que eh recibido en toda mi vida.

¡¿Cómo demonios es que la tiene?!

 _-[Ya lo sabrás mi otro yo…ahora debes encargarte como puedas de él]_

 _-[Regresaste más pronto de lo que pensé, pero lo más importante ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no soy el Sekiryuutei?]_

 _-[Es una falsificación, pero en sus manos es el arma más peligrosa de todas… tu eres el único Sekiryuutei. ¡Defiende tu honor!]_

Trihexa a su manera me da ánimos.

Esto se va a descontrolar…

Cuando el viento termina de llevarse el polvo alrededor de Euclid veo que aparece aun con su apariencia de Bel Crocell pero…

¡Su cara se cae a pedazos!

De a poco como si de un cascaron se tratara toda la fachada de Bel Crocell cae en un instante.

Y lo que queda al frente es…

Un hombre de aspecto joven con cabello de color plateado justo como el de Grayfia-san, lo lleva peinado con una trenza debido a que es muy largo.

Viste un traje gris, se nota a leguas la clase de este tipo.

Pero lo que llama la atención de todo el mundo es sin duda lo que tiene en su mano.

¡La Boosted Gear!

Exactamente igual a la que yo tenía, ubicada de igual forma en su brazo izquierdo y desprendiendo poder plateado de esta.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Grayfia-Onee-sama…Sirzechs.

El rostro de Grayfia-san estaba completamente desalineado debido a la impresión e incluso había caído de rodillas al suelo.

Por otro lado Sirzechs está claramente molesto con él.

Puedo notar que en cualquier momento puede atacarlo.

Se nota que hay una historia detrás de ellos, no tengo ni la menor idea de que se trate y tampoco me importa.

¡Solo quiero destrozarlo ahora mismo!

También veo que Rias está impactada al volver a ver la Boosted Gear, al igual que el resto del grupo.

 _-[Necesitaremos apoyo]_

Apenas Trihexa termina de hablar, en el pecho de las chicas del grupo Gremory empieza a resplandecer una luz roja.

Todos los presentes se percatan de esto.

-¡¿Las piezas de Ise-kun reaccionan a la Boosted Gear?!-Es lo que grita Irina mientras sostiene la suya en sus manos.

 _-[Ve a quitárselas, necesitamos solo una pero hay que ver cuál es…]_

Le hice caso a Trihexa y de inmediato aprovechando la distracción de todos me escabullí en medio del grupo Gremory y les quité las siete piezas de peón que les pertenece a ellas.

Volví a mi lugar y ellas me miraban muy enojadas.

 _-No se preocupen, solo me quedare con una…a ver esta no es, esta tampoco… ¡Aquí esta!_

 _-[Interesante, tres de ellas son piezas mutadas…cada una tiene una de las armaduras que antes usabas…Seria bueno quedártelas todas, por el momento devuelve las que sobran, luego iremos a por ellas.]_

 _-[¿No sería mejor dárselas a las chicas?]_

 _-[Si quieres ver una masacre entre tus antiguas chicas con las nuevas, hazlo… por mi parte me deleitare viendo sus tetas rebotar]_

Les aventé las seis piezas de regreso y las lograron sostener en medio del aire.

No quiero que peleen sin más que la gana en este momento.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?!-Es lo que me dijo una muy alterada Rias.

 _-Cállate…igual esto no te pertenece._ -Le dije

Azazel me miraba sospechosamente pero lo deja pasar y de inmediato se revira de nuevo a Euclid.

-¡¿Cómo es que tienes la Boosted Gear?! ¡Fue destruida hace un año y el Sekiryuutei también! ¡No hay manera de que puedas tenerla!

Entiendo lo que está diciendo Azazel.

Ya que básicamente la Boosted Gear fue afectada por la maldición de Samael no era extraño que Draig y esta desaparecieran para siempre.

Sin embargo Ophis logró recuperarla antes de que eso pase y también se percataron que ya no estaba conectada al sistema del Dios Bíblico.

Pero la pusieron en mi cuerpo y hasta donde yo sé, ahí se ha quedado… pero como dijo Trihexa, es una falsificación… pero ¿Cómo?

-JAJAJAJA, Si…fue una mala jugada el haber perdido a Hyodou Issei y la Boosted Gear con él, pero… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo la encontrase antes de que se destruyera?

Ophis que esta junto a mí, me sujeta de la mano y hace que me agache para escucharla.

-Lo más seguro es que fuese construida a partir de tu cuerpo.-Eso me dice en vos baja para que nadie escuchase.

Eso quiere decir que Euclid está mintiendo a Azazel para que…

¡Ya veo!

Creo que usare esto a mi favor, solo debo esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Veo que lo dedujiste Azazel… ¡Yo la encontré y me hice con ella! Soy el Sekiryuutei más fuerte que jamás haya existido y con esto… voy a destruirte Sirzechs. ¡BALANCE BREAKER!

¡Tal y como pensé!

Quiere hacerse pasar por el verdadero Sekiryuutei.

Esto se pone de alguna forma a mi favor… sin embargo los más importante es que su falsificación incluso puede alcanzar el Balance Breaker.

Una imponente armadura roja se formó alrededor de su cuerpo, su aura era monstruosa…va a ser difícil detenerlo.

Se elevó en el aire y de inmediato empezó a formarse poder demoniaco en sus manos.

 _-JAJAJAJAJA_

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Arkham Knight?-Me pregunta Euclid.

 _-Tu eres el gracioso…dices ser el_ _Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos, ¿Qué te parece si comprobamos eso? Yo conocí a Issei y todas las veces que peleamos el me daba una paliza… ¡Vamos a comprobarlo!_

Desplegué mis alas de Nephilim y acorte distancia entre Euclid y yo en un instante.

-¡No vas a hacerme ni un rasguño!

En medio del aire Trihexa embullo su poder en la pieza de peón y en un instante esta empezó a cambiar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

 _-¡ASCALON!_

Cuando estuve frente a Euclid realicé un corte ascendente y rompí su defensa a duras penas, pero fue más que suficiente para obligarlo a retroceder.

-¡¿Cómo recuperaste a Ascalon?!

Euclid estaba sorprendido debido a la aparición de mi espada mata-dragones, es la mejor compañera que tengo para enfrentarme a este tipo de enemigos.

 _-/Sigues siendo un inútil usándola/_

Aelin es la que me lo dice en mi mente, no lo niego pero de algo debe servirme por ahora.

 _-¿No me digas que te asustaste solo por eso…?_

No puedo verlo directamente a los ojos pero estoy casi seguro de que esta enfadándose de a poco.

De un momento a otro cierra la distancia entre él y yo…

-[BOOST]

Cuando me doy cuenta él tiene su brazo estirado y con una esfera de poder justo en mi estómago.

Trato de esquivarlo, pero ya era muy tarde…

¡BOOOOOM!

Su esfera de poder exploto justo en el momento que toco mi armadura y la fuerza de la explosión me mandó a estrellarme contra el suelo.

 _-Joder…_

Me puse de pie de inmeadiato y volé de nuevo para encontrarme con él.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, pero él ya me estaba esperando con varios ataques de energía demoniaca.

Recubrí a Ascalon con mi aura angelical para hacerla más poderosa y de una estocada desviaba sus ataques.

Cada vez se iban haciendo más poderosos sus ataques, no hay que ser adivino para saber que se está apoyando con la Boosted Gear.

- _AAAAAAAHHH_

Dejé de lado completamente mi defensa y acorto distancia con Euclid…

Él se sorprende por mi forma de proceder e intenta defenderse pero…

-¡Maldito!

Yo ya le había asestado un fuerte golpe directo al estómago, antes de que lograse recuperarse le di una patada en la pantorrilla para hacer que se inclinase hacia atrás.

Cuando había logrado que este en la posición apropiada junté mis dos manos recubiertas de aura sagrada y con todas mis fuerzas golpee directamente en su cabeza.

Debido a la fuerza de mi ataque le envié a una gran velocidad directo al suelo.

El impacto de su cuerpo provocó que se formase un cráter, pero no tardó mucho en salir.

-Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso no volverá a pasar…

De inmediato siento un gran escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo…

Su poder se incrementó exponencialmente pero lo que más me sorprende…

¡No lo aumento con la Boosted Gear!

Ese debe ser solo su poder, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara cuando intente aumentarlo con la habilidad propia de la Boosted Gear.

-Tsk… Llegaron visitas no deseadas.

En ese instante su espíritu de pelea se fue de paseo… menos mal, yo ya estaba peleando casi a mi máximo y solo para descubrir que él solo estaba jugando conmigo.

En ese instante también me reviro para ver a que se refiere y puedo ver que acaban de llegar un grupo de personas al lugar.

Me fijo en quienes son y de inmediato me doy cuenta a lo que se refería Euclid con lo de las visitas no deseadas.

El grupo del actual Lucifer acababa de hacer acto de presencia…

Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían su mirada puesta en Euclid.

-Danos una orden y lo matamos Sirzechs-dono.-Ese tipo es el maestro de Kiba, es uno de los caballeros el que habla.

Sirzechs no dice nada y levanta su mano para que se mantengan en su posición.

-Yo me voy…nos veremos pronto Arkham Knight, saldaremos cuentas luego…después de todo acabas de cancelar mi tan anhelada boda.

Cuando termina de decir eso desaparece.

No hay prisa con atraparlo, es mejor esperar a que aparezca de nuevo a ver si de esa forma volvemos a encontrar a Rizevim con él.

Aparte de que me podría matar tres veces antes de caer al suelo…es demasiado poderoso, voy a necesitar volverme más fuerte.

Por otro lado así como aparecieron los del grupo Lucifer, desaparecieron en un instante.

 _-Y yo que quería seguir peleando…Azazel tú sigues, déjame probar el poder de Fafnir._

De inmediato el grupo Gremory se puso alerta al igual que Sirzechs.

 _-/ ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!/_ -Le fay me grita.

La verdad es que eh pensado mucho en estos días y eh llegado a una solución para volverme más fuerte…

¡Derrotar a los Cinco Reyes Dragones!

Y si contamos con Tannin-Ossan serían seis.

Una solución muy rápida a la falta de entrenamiento que ahora mismo.

Y ya que tenemos a Azazel con su armadura de Fafnir lista podremos tener una pelea.

No es mala idea comenzar ya mismo con mi entrenamiento.

 _-Vamos viejo…de seguro quieres también probar mis habilidades, después de todo tu ya sabes que es lo que soy; además, pelear contra Fafnir será genial…de seguro le hiciste mejoras a tu Sacred Gear artificial luego de haber perdido con Cao-Cao._

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-Azazel empieza a sospechar de inmediato de mí.

 _-Vamos piensa un poco… ¿Crees que Issei sería capaz de matar el sólo a esas mujeres?_

Azazel no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle y de inmediato incrementa brutalmente su aura y se reviste con la armadura morada con dorado sobre su cuerpo.

 _-¡Así es! ¡Yo lo ayude a matar a las líderes!_

 _-/Ufufu Si querías provocarlo debías decir que por lo viejo ya no se le para/_ -Penemue como siempre sale con sus bromas, pero hubiese sido una buena idea de todas formas

Sirzechs también elevó su aura de manera descontrolada.

 _-¡Lucifer! Yo de ti no haría eso… a mi loli todopoderosa no le importara desaparecer a toda tu familia en un instante._

Sirzechs se reviró a ver a Ophis, la cual hacia la señal de amor y paz con sus dedos mientras lo veía.

De inmediato se tranquilizó lo suficiente para dejar que Azazel se pusiera a mi altura.

-¡Voy a deshacerme de ti, imbécil!

 _-¿Acaso te dolió recordar a tu amiga perdida? Es una pena haberla matado, era una mujer hermosa… me la hubiese cogido._

-JAJAJAJA, como si ella te hubiese hecho caso… además, era lesbiana.

 _-/ ¡¿Enserio, Penemue?!/_ -No pude evitar sorprenderme muchísimos al escuchar lo que dice Azazel. 

_-/No es del todo mentira…te dije que nunca eh conocido un buen hombre pero no iba a dejar pasar el tener placer sexual, después de todo por algo me hice un ángel caído/_

Vaya, de lo que uno se entera en estos días…

 _-/ ¿Vas a dejar que yo lo haga contigo?/-_ Ya que estamos en confianza puedo preguntárselo.

 _-/ ¡Muérete mujeriego de mierda!/_ -Es lo que responden al instante mis tres novias, prometida y amante.

Ya hasta me da pereza nombrarlas a todas de una en una.

 _-/Por supuesto que te dejare hacerlo conmigo…solo tienes que derrotarlo, se lo merece por andar hablando sobre la sexualidad de su amiga/_

 _-/ ¡Sale una de cuervo asado!/_

De inmediato me lancé al ataque envolviendo mis manos en poder demoniaco.

-¿¡Cómo puede usarlo!? ¡Si antes había usado poder angelical!-Rias exclama conmocionada.

-Es precisamente su habilidad… alguien que camina en medio de los ángeles y los demonios, ¡Un Nephilim!-Sirzechs le informa a Rias.

Dejé de prestarles atención y me concentré en la batalla.

Azazel venia contra mí con una enorme tridente de luz, lo usaba como si fuese una lanza

Yo apenas lo podía esquivar o desviar con mis manos cubiertas de poder demoniaco.

De a poco estaba haciendo que yo retrocediese, pero llega la hora del contraataque.

 _-¡Me toca!_

Con la ayuda de Ascalon destruí su arma de luz y use el filo de esta para cortar por en medio de su pecho, destruyendo un poco su armadura.

-Tienes algo de habilidad pero vamos a ver como es tu velocidad.

El de inmediato toma distancia y empieza a crear centenas de flechas de luz a su espalda

Pero había algo que las diferenciaba de las normales.

 _-¿Flechas de luz con poder de los dragones?_

El no respondió pero creo que yo di en el clavo.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo para tomar una postura defensiva el lanza todas sus flechas directas a mi cuerpo.

¡Mierda!

¡¿Cómo me defiendo?!

Creo que tendré que usar eso…

Dejé que Ascalon cayese al suelo y Aelin la sostuvo.

Yo por mi lado en mi mano acumulé poder angelical y en la otra poder demoniaco.

Antes usé este ataque en contra de Ossan, pero esa vez fue con dos Dragon Shoot.

Sin embargo esta vez también voy a usar una variante, la vez pasada condensé lo más que pude mis esferas de energía.

Sin embargo ahora las dejare del mismo tamaño para poder cubrir el mayor territorio posible.

 _-¡FINAL DARK LIGHT!_

Uní mis dos esferas de poder y ambas salieron disparada en una enorme ráfaga de energía explosiva que iba consumiendo todas las flechas de Azazel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ya que la mayoría de mi ataque está disperso no le afectara mucho a Azazel.

Así que de inmediato me acerque volando a él rápidamente y cuando estaba en frente de Azazel ya era muy tarde…para él.

 _-No sabes usar bien el poder de un dragón…_

CRACK

Rompí la joya principal de la armadura haciendo que toda esta se desplomara.

Ahora tenía frente a mí a un indefenso Azazel, pero no había perdido aun su espíritu de lucha…

Ye retrocedí y él se mantiene en su lugar.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

 _-Te sorprenderá mucho saberlo, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos más detalladamente de eso en privado? Hay muchas cosas de las que hay que hablar… como la verdad de "ese" día._ -Esto lo dije asegurando con una barrera que nadie más pudiese escucharlo.

Azazel estrecha su mirada ante mis palabras. 

Ambos descendimos e hicimos desaparecer nuestras auras.

Esta batalla no tuvo ganador… aunque yo haya destruido su armadura él quería seguir peleando, pero mi objetivo no es pelear a muerte…

Aunque ese Sacred Gear contenga a Fafnir en él, no es lo mismo que pelear contra Fafnir en carne y hueso, por eso no hay motivos para seguir mi pelea...aparte de que es uno artificial así que no será es muy poderoso como seria pelear con Saji en su Balance Breaker.

Será mejor ir a por Ossan o Yu-long.

Cuando llegamos al suelo una nueva persona apareció…

No pensé encontrármelo aquí.

Mi rival destinado… Vali.

-Azazel…veo que te dieron una paliza como siempre.

Como es de costumbre no le tiene ni el mínimo respeto a quien lo cuidó.

-Vali… ¿Sentiste el poder del nuevo Sekiryuutei?

Vali solamente asintió en respuesta.

-Pensé que no volvería, será divertido pelear con él.

 _-Oye Vali Lucifer, ese Sekiryuutei es mi presa… no te atrevas a meterte en mi camino._

-¿Quién eres tú para impedírmelo?-Me responde con una mirada desafiante.

-Es mi amigo.-Es la voz de la súper loli sobre mis hombros.

-¡¿Ophis?!

 _-La misma…podría decirse que es como mi guardaespaldas, pero no actuará si no se lo digo, así que no tengas miedo en desafiarme por ver quien se cargara al nuevo Sekiryuutei._

Debo evitar que Vali vaya y derrote a Euclid sin que yo haya encontrado primero a Rizevim.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto…

 _-Arkham Knight, no lo olvides._

-Tendré en mente tu desafío.

Y así sin más el desapareció.

 _-Vamos mis amores…_

Las chicas asintieron ante lo que digo y me siguen detrás.

Azazel se para junto a Sirzechs y le dice…

-Vamos a llamar a Michael y al viejo…primero hablaremos con este sujeto, luego veremos qué hacer con él.

Sirzechs asiente algo confundido pero como lo dice Azazel va a hacerlo sin dudar.

 _-Lucifer, llama a Shuzen Isa y Akasha Bloodriver también…_

 _-/ ¿Para qué vas a llamar a mis padres, Ise?/_

 _-/Ya lo verás/_

Sirzechs me mira sospechosamente, puedo notar claramente que no confía en mí.

Azazel también parece estar intrigado por saber el motivo.

 _-Solo hazlo y punto, después de todo es amigo tuyo._

Gracias a esta información que me dio Sera-chan es que se todo esto.

Sirzechs asiente de mala manera y le da enseguida la orden a Grayfia-san.

Por otro lado yo iba ingresando al castillo y a justo a un lado estaba el grupo Gremory con Rias a la cabeza.

Y se nota a leguas que está muy enojada.

 _-¿No deberías estar más feliz? ¿O acaso querías casarte con ese tipo?, si quieres puedo llamarte cuando lo encuentre por ahí._

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Y devuélveme lo que me pertenece!

- _[Tal y como lo recuerdo…]_

 _-[¿De qué demonios hablas?]_

 _-[Discusiones con tu pareja, sin duda son divertidas hasta cierto punto…]_

 _-[¡Hey! Que ella ya no es nada mío…]_

 _-[Eso dices tú, yo me voy a dormir…estoy aburrido, a ver si un día me traes unas putas y armo un fiestón]_

Este hijo de pu…

Mejor me quedo callado, debo lidiar con Rias primero.

Ella está teniendo las seis piezas que le quedaban y me las muestra sosteniéndolas en su mano.

 _-¡Gracias, me llevaré estas también!_

De un solo movimiento se las quite todas y me las guarde rápidamente.

Ya que ahora soy demasiado veloz no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Cuando las chicas vieron que me había quedado con el resto de las piezas sus ataques no esperaron para salir disparados en contra mía.

Sin embargo ni uno solo impactó en mí ya que Aelin se interpuso y con Ascalon en mano desvió todos y cada uno de ellos.

El último ataque era de Xenovia y tenía su espada con una gran aura rodeándola…

Ex-Durandal, la última vez que la vi, fue destrozado.

Aelin la recepto con Ascalon y no dejo que Xenovia avanzase más hacia mí.

- _¿Quieres que la destruya de nuevo?-_ Cuando Aelin dice eso, Xenovia se sorprende y enfada al mismo tiempo y de a poco incrementa el aura de su espada.

-Quiero verte intentándolo… me he hecho más fuerte, además de que tu estas más débil que antes.

Gracias a la pregunta de Aelin, Xenovia se dio cuenta que es la misma que destruyó anteriormente a Ex-Durandal

 _-¡Es suficiente! Princesita Rias, me quedaré con estas piezas ya que las podré cuidar mejor que usted, no tiene idea de su verdadero valor aparte del estúpido sentimentalismo suyo._

Azazel que estaba en la puerta se cansa de esperarme y se acerca a decirle algo a Rias.

-Yo me encargare de recuperarlas, ustedes vayan a cambiarse y en la noche hablamos…

El grupo Gremory no tuvo más opción que hacer caso y se quedaron quietos en su lugar.

Yo con las chicas fui tras de Azazel hasta que llegamos a una sala en la cual al entrar pude ver que ya estaban dentro Sirzechs, Michael, Odín y dos personas que no conozco… vinieron más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Esas dos personas claramente son los padres de Akari y Moka; los dos expulsan un aura terrorífica de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo en lo que me quede embobado fue en la belleza de su madre, Akasha-san…Joder, si Akari se hace así de grande.

¡Sera aún más hermosa!

Es muy parecida a ella pero su toque maduro sin duda me atrae mucho.

PAM

Aelin se da cuenta de inmediato de mis pensamientos y me golpea la cabeza.

Yo no digo nada ya que creo que me lo merezco.

Me fui a sentar en la única silla que sobraba y las chicas se quedaron de pie tras de mí.

No me gusta dejarlas de pie pero… son los privilegios por ser su líder.

 _-Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé… a ver comencemos, ustedes eran los que querían hablar conmigo… comiencen._

-¿Para qué nos manaste a llamar?- Que voz tan intimidante, Shuzen Isa es el que habla.

 _-Todo a su debido momento primero quiero hablar con ellos._ -Mientras señalo a Odín, Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel.

-Entonces vamos directo al punto… ¿Eres un aliado o enemigo?-Michael es el que inicia la conversación.

 _-Aliado por su puesto, si fuese su enemigo hubiese hecho que mi querida Ophis los eliminara ahora mismo…por cierto ya fue a casa así que no se preocupen con ella._

-De eso también quería hablar… ¿Cómo es que Ophis está contigo? Ella nunca le agarra gusto a alguien hasta el punto de hacer lo que él le pidiese. Además de que insinuaste haber sido cómplice de Hyodou Issei -Azazel declarara ahora.

 _-Ella está conmigo porque quiere y punto…por lo de Issei, solo lo ayude a encontrar el lugar de la reunión._

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un aliado de la Brigada?-Odín habla mientras se sirve una taza de café.

 _-Esto se está poniendo aburrido…creo que ya es hora de animar la fiesta, chicas quítense sus mantos._

Sin ni siquiera esperar un momento las seis ex-lideres dejan caer sus mantos revelando sus rostros.

Mierda, como quisiera tener una cámara para grabar el rostro que tienen los demás ahora mismo.

-¡Hola Sirzechs-chan, Akasha-chan y Shuzen-chan! ¡Levia-tan ha regresado!

-Odín-sama veo que sigue igual que siempre.

-Hola Michael, ha pasado un tiempo.

-Azazel…tenemos que hablar, ¿Cómo es eso de que soy lesbiana?

 _-/Penemue si lo eres, no te hagas/-_ Yasaka-san le dice con la mente.

 _-/Si quieres le hago una mamada a Ise ahora mismo y demuestro lo contrario/_

 _-/ ¡Que se vea!/_ -Grito emocionado.

Aelin se lleva su mano al rostro claramente demostrando ya estar molesta por tantas bromas que hacemos.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _-JAJAJAJAJA, Tardaron en reaccionar un chingo amigos míos._

Incluso Shuzen y Akasha-san están muy sorprendidos.

-Serafall-chan, ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!

Akasha-san no soporto estar sentada y de inmediato vino y abrazo a Sera-chan.

-¿Unas vacaciones?-Es lo que responde Sera-chan algo dudosa.

Todos miraban a cada una de las chicas con cara de no creer lo que veían sus ojos, incluso Michael ha dejado caer lágrimas de felicidad al abrazar a Gabriel-san.

 _-Ahora lo que en lo personal me importa más…_ Azazel tú tienes una maqui…

Detengo mis palabras ya que no siento algo que debería estar en este momento en mi cabeza.

Reviro a ver a Kuroka y Raynare, las cuales también se habían quitado sus túnicas y tenían mi casco es sus manos.

De nuevo regreso mi vista al frente y la quijada de los presentes estaba por llegar a tocar el suelo.

-¿I…Issei-kun?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno, aquí va un capítulo más a esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden, que lo expresen en las reviews.**

 **Lo de Euclid fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capítulo anterior…Bel Crocell iba a ser un personaje distinto pero dije, que mejor forma de revelar un nuevo Sekiryuutei frente a Sirzechs y Azazel.**

 **Además de que eso de forma inmediata hace que el grupo Gremory descarte completamente la posibilidad de que Issei regrese de alguna forma.**

 **Para este capítulo mostré la gran diferencia que existe entre el poder de Issei y Euclid, ya que este estuvo jugando con Issei durante su corto combate.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá una mejor explicación sobre el control mental de los Padres de Rias.**

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo, ya lo tenía escrito desde hace una semana y media…lo que faltaba era revisarlo y debido a falta de tiempo no eh podido hacer nada, casi ni eh pasado en mi casa los últimos cinco días y por lo tanto no avanzaba nada en la revisión.**

 **En fin, la siguiente semana ya entro a clases…y eso se traduce en no tener nada de tiempo.**

 **Voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por tener un capitulo para dentro de una semana y luego de eso, las publicaciones serian irregulares… cada tres o cuatro semanas dependiendo del tiempo que tenga.**

 **Pero OJO…no pienso dejar la historia.**

 **Y por último, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859.- jjejeejeje sabía que se quedarían con ganas de mas, las gemelas son lo mejor…Gracias por tu review.**

 **Dalamadur.- Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Nico48825.- Si, ese traje es genial…Euclid como lo escribí en este capítulo, estaba infiltrado, en el siguiente más detalles.**

 **Miguelzero24.-Escogi la roja porque pienso que es un color característico de Issei, falta algo de tiempo para las palizas a esos dos pero algún día llegaran.**

 **Lolilove.- Ni loco lo vencería ahora, si lo hacía sería muy incongruente la historia…la Boosted Gear de Issei nivelara las cosas.**

 **ZeruXT.- Por el mero hecho de que se aliado de Rizevim, Trihexa lo quiere despellejar, y si…soy un desalmado jajajajja.**

 **Wolf1990.- qué bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review.**

 **XxREYxX.- Creo que eso era demasiado obvio jejejeje. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Phantom.- Gracias amigo y Ophis…es un personaje muy complicado, tal vez en algún futuro pero no lo sé.**

 **Mr. Desconocido.- Este solo ese el calentamiento entre ellos y lamento publicar en domingo esta vez… si no lo hago hoy, no lo hago nunca; por lo del poder de Trihexa ya lo sabrán pronto.**

 **Kazuma.- Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Riohey sawada dragneel.- Gracias por tu review amigo.**


	23. Traumas

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **TRAUMAS**

-¿I…Issei-kun?

Pasé mi mirada por cada uno de los presentes a ver cómo reaccionan.

El rostro de Sirzechs demostraba claramente que no se esperaba esto, tiene la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa.

Azazel tiene su típica sonrisa en sus labios, como si hubiese estado preparado para este tipo de sorpresa pero aun así sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-JAJAJAJA Bien hecho mocoso…-Odín estaba muy relajado como de costumbre y solamente se ríe al ver la reacción de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado Michael esta en shock total, no puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos.

-Al fin… ¡Al fin te encontré!

Sudor frio empezó a recorrer mis mejillas.

Lentamente dirijo mi mirada a la fuente de esa voz tenebrosa que resuena en mis oídos.

En esta sala hay solo una persona que no está sorprendida sino más bien muy pero que…MUY ENOJADA.

El padre de mi muy sexi novia vampiresa… Shuzen Isa.

Su mirada se afiló apenas me vio, como la de un depredador.

Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes con si viese directamente a través mí.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hija!

-Antes que nada…quiero decir que no soy Hyodou Issei, ¿soy su gemelo malvado que está supliendo su puesto?-Hablo muy nervioso, intentando salvar mi vida.

 _-/ ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees-nya!/_ -Kuroka exclama en mi mente.

Apenas termino de hablar, Shuzen Isa da un salto hacia donde yo estoy.

La velocidad con la que viene supera por mucho a la mía.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta para cuando ya tenía sujetándome de mi cuello y apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Po…pode…mos ha…blar?-Estaba intentado apartarlo con mis manos, pero no era suficiente.

Es increíblemente poderoso, puede estar a la altura de un Maou.

El aura que desprende su cuerpo fácilmente puede alcanzar a la de Tannin-Ossan.

-¡Detente Otou-sama!

Cuando estaba a punto de morir por tercera ocasión…pude ver un brillo en medio de la sala.

Las chicas habían hecho el círculo de invocación para traer a Akari a este lugar.

Apenas llegó, de inmediato vino a ayudarme.

Shuzen Isa miro a Akari pero envés de aflojar su agarre lo apretó aún más.

-Gracias por traerla, ahora puedes morir.

Ahora si…me despido del mundo.

-Cariño…no le hagas nada a Issei-kun, de seguro hay una explicación.-La madre de Akari tenía una sonrisa en su rostro con sus ojos cerrados.

Agradezco que Akasha-san trate de detenerlo, pero dudo mucho que le haga caso.

¡Ya que su agarre se va haciendo más fuerte!

-Cariño…no me hagas repetirlo.

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi espalda en ese instante, podía ver los ojos de Akasha-san y…

¡DABAN MUCHO MIEDO!

Incluso Shuzen Isa empezó a temblar…y me soltó.

-¿Estas bien Ise?

¡COF! ¡COF!

-Si…gracias por venir…

Con un poco de ayuda pude ponerme de pie.

Shuzen Isa estaba de pie en frente de mí con una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-Hija… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Bueno…yo…

Akari estaba un poco nerviosa al ver la mirada penetrante de su padre.

-Ella estuvo conmigo.

Me puse enfrente de Akari y confronto a su padre.

-Akari ha estado cuidando de mi todo este tiempo.

Cuando menciono ese nombre no solo Shuzen Isa sino también Azazel y Akasha-san se sorprenden mucho.

De inmediato Akasha-san se acerca a mí.

El resto de los presentes no nos prestan mucha importancia y se mantienen conversando entre ellos.

Como que se les pasó muy rápido la sorpresa por mi repentina aparición ya que pude ver como Sirzechs conversaba tranquilamente con Sera-chan y el resto de chicas.

-Hyodou Issei-kun… ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?-Akasha-san se acerca y con una voz muy amable me dice.

-Bueno…ese es su nombre, aunque recién me enteré hace unos días.

-¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?

-Bueno…accidentalmente quité el rosario de Akari y libere la memoria que tenía sellada.

-Ya veo…tal y como pensaba. ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me da un fuerte abrazo.

¡¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?!

Pero más importante aun… ¡Sus tetas se están presionando a mi cuerpo!

¡Gracias Dios de las tetas!

 _-/ ¡Ise, es la madre de tu novia! ¡Compórtate!/_ -Aelin me dice por la mente y al mismo tiempo me envía una mirada asesina al ver la sonrisa pervertida que tengo en mi cara.

Por otro lado Akari no tenía idea de que este pasando.

Shuzen Isa tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y repetía en voz baja.

 **-No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo… No lo apruebo…**

Energía oscura salía de sus labios como si se tratara de una maldición.

-Okaa-sama… ¿Qué está pasando?-Akari le pregunta a su madre.

-Hija mía… ya debes recordar sobre la condición para retirar tu sello.

-Así es… "Solo una persona en la que confié en que no me hará daño nunca, podrá retirarlo"… es lo que dijo Moka-Nee-sama cuando fue liberada.

-Qué alegría que Moka-chan este bien…pero lo que ella dijo era mentira…

Tanto yo como Akari nos sorprendimos muchísimo ante lo que dice Akasha-san.

-¿Por qué Moka-san nos mentiría?

-Ella no les mintió…Shuzen-kun fue el que le mintió a ella, lo verdadera condición para retirar el rosario era… ¿Me lo recuerdas Azazel-kun?

Azazel había venido a donde estábamos nosotros, dejando a las chicas con Sirzechs, Michael y Odín en la mesa.

Lo más seguro es que estén informando sobre la situación.

Por otro lado aquí…

-Issei…eres el hombre con más suerte del mundo…

Azazel me da palmadas en espalda como si me diese ánimos.

Este día se está haciendo muy raro para mí.

-Claro que si Akasha… "Solo la persona que Akari ame con todo su ser y que esta persona le corresponda, podrá retirar su rosario…"

-Bueno, no le veo el problema…ya que somos novios.

-¡¿En serio?! Felicidades Akari-chan…-Akari recibe un fuerte abrazo por parte de su madre.

Sin embargo Shuzen Isa cambia su frase a…

 **-Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete… Muérete…**

¡Esto me está dando mucho miedo!

-O…Okaa-sama, pensé que no lo aceptarían…

-Para nada Akari-chan… me hace muy feliz que seas mi primera hija que vaya a casarse…

-"…y será su compañero de por vida"-Azazel da el disparo final.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Tanto Akari como yo gritamos al mismo tiempo…

O sea, vine a pactar una alianza y de la nada me entero que estoy comprometido con Akari.

No es que moleste, más bien es lo que quiero, pero…

-¡¿Quién fue el que hizo ese sello?!

-Fui yo Issei-kun, ¿Algún problema?-Akasha-san con una sonrisa pero con una aura aterradora me dice.

-¿A…Acaso no…no quieres?-Akari tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba un poco triste.

Lo más seguro es que haya malinterpretado mis acciones como una negación a esto.

-No…para nada, más bien me hace muy feliz que nos casemos; lo que no me gusta es que no haya sido yo quien lo propusiera…

La última vez fue Aelin quien me lo propuso…para la siguiente quería ser yo quien lo haga y no por el simple hecho de remover su rosario del cuello.

-¡¿Oíste eso Okaa-sama?! ¡Ise si se casará conmigo!

-¡Vas a estar muy hermosa Akari-chan! ¡Vamos a hacerlo en el castillo!

Tanto Akasha-san como Akari se abrazaron y estaban muy alegres.

-Uuuuuf, menos mal sus padres lo aceptan…

-¡¿AAAAAH?! ¡¿Quién dice que yo lo acepto?!

Shuzen Isa reacciona al fin y su primera acción es volver a tomar mi cuello, esta vez con las dos manos.

-¡Mi hija no se casara con nadie!

En este momento no hay nadie que me socorra, el viejo Azazel miraba sonriente, Akasha-san y Akari están celebrando por algún motivo, y el resto sigue en reunión.

 _-/ ¡Ayúdenme! /_ -Pido auxilio a las chicas por medio de mi mente.

 _-/Déjame recordar-nya… ¿No eras tú el que dijo que mataría al novio de Kuro-chan apenas lo vea?/_ -Kuroka me recuerda lo que había dicho hace unos días, ahora eso se vino en mi contra.

 _-/Shuzen-chan es un hombre muy celoso/_ -Sera-chan que conoce más a Shuzen Isa me informa al respecto.

-Cariño…

Otra vez siento la terrible aura saliendo del cuerpo de Akasha-san.

¡¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?!

Shuzen Isa me suelta nuevamente.

-¡Akasha nunca voy a aceptar esto! Por ese motivo envié a esos mocosos a su escuela para que la molestaran y Akari nunca se enamo…ra…se…

¡¿Que?!

Mi cerebro no quiere creer lo que él acaba de decir…

El… ¿Él fue el culpable de que molestaran a Akari?

Shuzen Isa baja la mirada… mientras que Akasha-san refleja mucha tristeza en su rostro.

Al parecer ya estaba enterada de eso.

Pero por otro lado Akari…ella estaba destrozada, de inmediato había empezado a llorar.

-¿Fu…fue…tu culpa, O…Otou…sama? Sob! Sob!-Ella trataba de secar sus lágrimas pero era prácticamente inútil ya que seguía llorando aún más.

Que su propio padre haya sido el culpable de que la molestasen en la escuela en el mundo humano es una noticia muy dura para ella.

-Yo…yo lo hice porque…

Yo estoy…

¡Muy enojado!

 **-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIENDO SU PADRE LE HAGAS ESO A TU HIJA?!**

Yo no pude contener mi rabia y de inmediato ataqué con mi puño cargado de energía sagrada directo a su quijada.

BOOOOM

Mi ataque exploto en su cara y lo manda a volar, con su cuerpo rompe la mesa de la sala.

De inmediato las chicas activan el sello sobre Trihexa.

 _ **-[Este puto sello ya me está cabreando, pero que buen madrazo que le diste a ese tipo; mi otro yo, será mejor calmarse por ahora.]**_

 _-[Trihexa será mejor que te calles, quiero seguir golpeándolo…]_

-¡¿SABES CUÁNTO SUFRIÓ POR TU CULPA?!

Ya no tengo la fuerza de Trihexa de mi lado pero aun así, sigo muy enojado.

Me puse sobre su cuerpo y con mis puños rodeados de poder sagrado empecé a golpearlo.

Él no se defendía para nada, solo recibía los golpes sin decir nada.

Uno tras otro mis puños golpeaban directamente su rostro…si por mí fuera no pararía nunca.

Poco a poco su rostro se vio envuelto en sangre e incluso había roto su nariz.

-¡Detente Ise!

Siento que alguien se lanza sobre mi espalda.

Me reviro a ver quién es…

-Akari…yo…

Yo me puse de pie aun con ella abrazando mi espalda.

Ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas había hecho que me tranquilizara de forma inmediata.

Por otro lado Akasha-san había llegado a levantar a su esposo.

-Perdóname por golpear a tu padre… solo que…no pude…

Ella no me dijo nada, seguía llorando en mi espalda…

-Akari-chan… mejor vamos a casa.

Sera-chan vino, apartó a Akari y se la llevó…

Yo me quede de pie en ese lugar, las chicas estaban detrás de mí y los líderes estaban muy sorprendidos debido a mi reacción.

-Issei-kun…lamento mucho lo que ha pasado y discúlpate con Akari-chan de mi parte.- Akasha-san me dice mientras hace una reverencia.

-Esa es mi línea…el día de hoy quería decirles que regresare a Moka-san y Akari a la normalidad, no pensé que pasaría esto…yo me encargo de Akari, y cuando separemos su alma del cuerpo de su hermana, los llamaré.

Yo les dije eso antes de que se retiren.

Ese era mi objetivo con haberlos llamado a este lugar.

-Mocoso… por favor cuídalas.-Shuzen Isa me dice.

-¡Lo hare!

El solamente sonríe en respuesta…sé que no hizo lo correcto al traumar de esa forma a Akari en la escuela, pero si lo pienso detenidamente es solamente porque la ama demasiado.

Incluso yo haría lo que fuese para que mi hija no se vaya con el primer imbécil que se cruce por su camino.

Pero yo sería un poco más directo… iría a matarlo, ok no.

-Nos vemos…O-T-O-U-S-A-N.

-HIJO DE PU…

En ese instante terminó de desaparecer con su esposa en medio de un círculo de transporte.

Ahora tendré que conversar muy detenidamente con Akari, no quiero que se lleve mal con su padre de ahora en adelante.

-Ahora, será mejor arreglar esto…Aelin por favor.

De inmediato Aelin con su magia empieza a restaurar el lugar.

Mientras tanto Azazel se acerca a mí.

Pero antes de so Penemue lo detiene con una mirada escalofriante en ella.

-Azazel…Me quedo con tu tesoro, en lo menos que puedes hacer luego de llamarme lesbiana…

Azazel al parecer le tiene algo de temor así que no dice nada y solamente asiente temerosamente sin decir nada y sigue caminando a donde mí.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-¿En serio? Hace un año pusieron precio a mi cabeza que hasta daba ganas de entregarme para usar la recompensa para mí.

Es verdad, con ese dinero podría gestionar los gastos de toda mi vida…y aun así sobraría para unas cuantas mas.

-JAJAJAJA… Las circunstancias así lo ameritaban, ya pude escuchar la historia, debió ser muy duro para ti.

-Ni tanto, estar rodeado de tanta belleza hace que todo valga la pena.

-Veo que sigues muy sobreprotector con tus chicas.

-Cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño, estará cavando su propia tumba… ¿Quién no celaría a estas muñecas?

-Y que lo digas…por cierto, ¿Cómo te llevas con Aelin? ¿No ha intentado matar…te? ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué demonios te hizo caso hace un rato?! No me digas que…

Al parecer ya se dio cuanta más o menos de la relación que tengo con ella.

-JEJEJEJE…Es mi prometida.

Por fin…

¡Por fin pude presumirle de mis grandes logros con las mujeres a Azazel!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Su grito no se hizo de esperar al igual que la cara de asombro de Sirzechs, Michael y Odín; ellos de seguro conocían la personalidad de Aelin con los hombres.

Y el que ahora yo me presente como su prometido es como si les cayese agua helada.

 **-¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?... ¿Por qué a él?...**

-¿Alguien puede decirme lo que le pasa?

Me sorprendo un poco debido a la extraña reacción que está teniendo.

-Una vez Azazel intento cortejarme…casi lo mato.- Aelin que ya había terminado su labor viene a mi lado y me abraza.

-Todas sus costillas rotas, múltiples contusiones…también tenía sangrado interno, un pulmón perforado y perdió un testículo; no sé cómo es que sobrevivió a eso.-Penemue me comenta al respecto.

-Tú también terminaras así, si intentas engañarme.-Aelin con una sonrisa pero con una mirada sombría me dice.

-Creo que el término "engañar" en un harem, es algo inútil ¿No crees?-Le digo mientras señalo a Kuroka y Raynare detrás de mí.

-Sabes que debes pedir permiso hasta para ir al baño mi amor.-Raynare viene y se apoya en mi brazo derecho, Kuroka hace lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Estar rodeado de estas tres bellezas me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, y encima de eso puedo presumírselo a Azazel.

El me mira con ojos de envidia mientras trata de reponer su postura.

-Ya lo sé, nada de "infidelidades" sin pedir permiso.

Ellas asienten y se separan de mí para ponerse junto a las demás chicas.

-Ise-kun, será mejor ir pidiendo permiso desde ahora…mi temporada de apareamiento está muy cerca.

-¡¿En serio Yasaka-san?!- Si lo que dice es verdad, la temporada de apareamiento de una Youkai solo significa una cosa…SEXOOO.

-Mejor lo hablamos más tarde Ise-kun…parece que a Azazel le va a dar un ataque de solo ver que su alumno lo ha superado por mucho.

Azazel está sentado junto a una sonriente Sirzechs pero parece no tener vida en su cuerpo.

-Entendido… mejor terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Con muchas ganas de terminar con esto lo más rápido posible me siento en la silla de inmediato.

Hay que planificar muchas cosas con Yasaka-san.

-Primero que nada quiero disculparme contigo Issei-kun… no sabíamos la situación en la que estabas y aun así nosotros queríamos matarte.-Sirzechs es el que me dice con un tono de voz algo apenado.

-No importa…eso es lo que menos importancia tiene ahora.

El solamente sonríe en respuesta.

-Ahora… ¿Hasta dónde les contaron?

-Hasta que moriste.-La que me responde es Penemue.

-Ya veo…como ellas dicen, yo hace un año morí y fui resucitado por Ophis.

-Eso explica el extremo apego que te tiene.-Azazel responde.

-Así es, apenas desperté hace un mes y me enteré que estas señoritas habían hecho acto de presencia respondiendo a los ataques terroristas.

-Entonces decidiste unirte a nosotros… ¿Por qué simplemente no regresas al grupo Gremory?-Pregunta Michael.

-Por el mismo motivo que hace un año les traicioné, además tengo otras responsabilidades ahora…ellas van a quedarse conmigo, ya lo discutimos; seremos un grupo independiente y solo ustedes sabrán nuestra identidad.

Ellos se quedan pensando debido a que de seguro creían que ellas regresarían a sus antiguos puestos.

-Rias estaría muy feliz de verte…ha sufrido demasiado, ella y todo el grupo; ¿No crees que se merecen saber la verdad?-Sirzechs empieza a insistir en que regrese a como era antes.

-No lo creo…ellas no deben saberlo, y el único que no se merece regresar soy yo; ellas creen que estoy muerto, ¡Que siga así! Yo las protegeré desde las sombras como lo hice el día de hoy.

-Respetamos tu decisión en ese caso, mocoso.-Odín es el que habla ahora.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, nadie decía nada.

Solo nos mantuvimos pensando en que sería lo más importante de hablar ahora.

-Creo que estamos dejando pasar por alto algo muy importante… ¿Cómo es que eres un Nephilim?

Sin duda Azazel no dejaría pasar por alto el que un Nephilim aparezca en frente de él, y mucho menos uno que no ha nacido de forma natural sino artificial.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías Azazel…Soy un Nephilim gracias a Gabriel-san y Sera-chan.

En ese momento me quite el guante que tenía en mi mano y les mostré el símbolo de "Joker" que tengo en el dorso de esta.

-¡¿El Joker negro?!-Michael fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Así es, Gabriel-san me convirtió en ángel y luego de eso Sera-chan me transformo en su peón…sobra decir que fue algo muy difícil de lograr si no fuera por estas preciosas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco debido a la forma en la que me dirijo a ellas.

-¿Y qué paso con la Boosted Gear?

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa…pensé que fue destruida y descubro que la tiene es desgraciado, yo me encargo de Euclid…la necesito para ya sabes qué.

-¿Cómo sabes que la necesitas para separarlas?

-Penemue me conto sobre la maquina…Akari es mi prometida y voy a hacer lo que sea por ella, incluso si tengo que matar al Sekiryutei más fuerte.

 _-/ ¿Por qué mientes? Sabes muy bien que la original la tienes tú/-_ Brunilda-san es la que me interroga internamente.

 _-/Es lo mejor por ahora…cuando pueda usarla, lo revelaré/_

-Por cierto… ¿Qué eran esas cosas que sacaron del cuerpo de mis padres?-Sirzechs se dirige a Kuroka y Yasaka-san.

-Eran familiares parásitos…se alojan en el cuerpo del huésped y los controlan sus amos.-Responde Yasaka-san.

-Usualmente toman posesión de algunas criaturas poco poderosas, es imposible que logren controlar a un demonio de clase alta; a no ser por…

-La Boosted Gear.- Azazel da su hipótesis a lo que dice Kuroka.

-¿Algún día estuvieron tus padres solos y sin guardias?-Le pregunto a Sirzechs.

-Hace seis meses estuvieron de vacaciones en el mundo humano, tal vez en aquella ocasión…pero, ¿Qué ganaba Euclid en controlarlos y casarse con Rias?

Entonces es al mismo tiempo en el que "Bel Crocell" apareció.

-Según pude notar, él no es tu mejor amigo que digamos… ¿Venganza tal vez? Destruir a la familia Gremory desde dentro.

Pienso que eso es lo más lógico debido a lo que dijo en ese momento Euclid, él quería matar a Sirzechs…obviamente es venganza lo que esta queriendo.

-Suena a algo que haría Euclid, siempre se opuso al nuevo gobierno y a que me casase con Grayfia… tendré que explicarle esto a Rias y a mis padres.

Ya veo lo que tenemos aquí…un bobo súper poderoso con complejo de hermana.

¿Acaso mis enemigos no pueden ser personas normales?

-Puede que los viejos despierten en unos momentos-nya.

-Lidiar con Euclid y Rizevim será todo un problema… -Michael me dice un tanto preocupado.

-¿Ya saben lo de Rizevim?

-Gabriel dijo que era el que te había obligado a traicionarnos… ¿Tienes alguna idea de que es lo que traman?-

-Aun lo estoy investigando, si sé algo se los diré... entonces eso es todo por hoy, yo me voy, tengo mucho sueño.- Al parecer no esperaban eso, ya que de inmediato se pusieron de pie como si quisieran detenerme..-…por cierto, voy a hacer que Gabriel-san vuelva a "conectarse" al Sistema, no dejes que nadie se entere.

-Ya veo, tú también deberías hacerlo…de esa forma podrás usar todo el poder de Joker.

-Me lo guardare como un as bajo la manga por el momento.

De esta forma dimos por terminada la breve reunión.

-No le cuenten a nadie, estaremos en contacto.

-Issei…las piezas de peón de Rias, necesito devolverlas.

-En teoría son mías, así que me las voy a quedar…puedo usarlas para hacerme más fuerte, diles alguna mentira como que Ajuka se las llevo o algo…Nos vemos.

Según lo que dijo Trihexa de estas piezas, algunas son mutadas y contienen mis antiguas armaduras…tal vez pueda hacer que la Boosted Gear que está dentro de mí, despierte.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo demonios voy a hacerlo, pero vale la pena intentar.

Justo en el instante en el que estábamos a punto de desaparecer en el círculo mágico, el tiempo…

¡SE DETUVO!

¿Es Gasper?

No, no puede ser el…

No debería tener el poder suficiente para detener a los líderes.

Me di vuelta observo que las chicas están de igual forma, detenidas.

Solamente yo puedo moverme.

Doy vuelta por la sala para ver si puedo encontrar algo, pero no había nada.

Vi por la ventana y podía ver que afuera el tiempo transcurría de forma normal.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

-Para ser una broma ya dejo de ser divertida hace un buen rato.-Le hablo al aire para ver si el culpable hace su aparición.

Yo estaba totalmente en guardia para ver si no me atacan por sorpresa.

-BANG

De un instante a otro siento que algo está tocando mi espalda mientras que una voz femenina simula el sonido de un disparo.

-¡!

Me sorprendo ya que la persona tras de mi me abraza fuertemente.

-Al fin te encontré…Mi amado Issei-san.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Los latido de mi corazón se aceleraron de inmediato, es…esta chica es muy peligrosa.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Que malo… Y tú habías dicho que jamás me olvidarías, en fin…diviértete averiguándolo Ufufu.

Su voz se escuchaba un tanto seductora pero de alguna forma podía sentir que se sentía solitaria.

-Nos vemos…la tetona está a punto de entrar.

Cuando me doy cuenta la manija de la puerta está girando.

-Onii-sama… ¿Ya terminaste?

¡Rias seguida de todo el grupo Gremory son los que ingresan!

Al instante que entraron el tiempo volvió a fluir de forma normal.

Pero ella… ¡Ella me vio!

¡Nos vio!

A mí y a las chicas.

Me doy vuelta de forma mecánica y puedo ver a las chicas.

¡Tienen sus capuchas puestas!

Y yo también llevo puesto mi casco…

Uffff, que alivio.

Nuestra fachada casi que no nos dura ni un solo día.

 _-Un regalito de despedida Ufufu…no podemos dejar que te descubran tan pronto, nos vemos Issei-san._

Puedo escuchar un susurro junto a mi oreja y desaparece de inmediato.

¡¿Quién es esa mujer?!

¡¿Y cómo es que me conoce y yo no sé nada de ella?!

 _-/ ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!/_ -Yasaka-san exclama por medio de nuestra comunicación interna.

 _-/Ya les cuento más luego. Vámonos de aquí/_

Me volví a poner junto a las chicas, sin antes hacerle una seña a Azazel…ellos también se dieron cuenta que algo extraño acaba de pasar.

El será el indicado para investigarlo.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!

Justo antes de que se activara mi círculo mágico, Rias viene a toda velocidad en contra de mí.

Logro sujetarle de sus manos y ella sé queda frente a mí viéndome con sus ojos muy penetrantes.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Devuélveme las piezas de mi Ise!

 _-Quizás nunca…Nos veremos pronto, Princesita._

Le solté sus manos y de inmediato nos tele transportamos.

Todos los integrantes de Knights of the Shadows nos retiramos por medio de un círculo mágico.

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué lo dejan irse?!

Rias estaba histérica debido a que ninguno de los lideres habían hecho algo para detener al grupo Knights of the Shadows.

Para sus ojos, ellos solamente eran un grupo de mercenarios que no les importaba la paz.

Además de que sus problemas con el grupo ya se habían vuelto personales desde el instante en el que su líder había robado las piezas que le alguna vez le habían pertenecido a Issei.

-Ya negociamos con ellos y nos serán de ayuda para detener a la Brigada.

Rias y su grupo se sorprendieron al escuchar las declaraciones de su gobernante.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿Vas a dejar que hagan lo que ellos quieran? ¡Incluso atacaron al Castillo Leviatán y a Grigory!

-No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado…-Sirzechs pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana para intentar calmarla.- Mejor vamos a ver a nuestros padres, dijeron que despertarían pronto.

-¿Te dijeron que eran esas cosas?

-Si, al parecer Euclid estaba controlando a nuestros padres desde hace tiempo…por eso estaban obligando a que te cases, que suerte que se pudo prevenir gracias a la intervención de ellos.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó…

Rias se tranquiliza un poco al conocer los verdaderos motivos de que sus padres hayan estado obligándole a casarse con un hombre que ni conocía.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, nos veremos pronto Sirzechs.

En ese instante Odín, Azazel y Michael desaparecen; cada uno de ellos regresaba a sus hogares.

-Voy a ver a Otou-sama y Okaa-sama.-Rias le dice a su hermano.

-Te alcanzo más tarde, voy a hablar con Grayfia, el ver a su hermano debe haberla afectado mucho.-Rias asiente en respuesta y con su grupo se retira en dirección de la habitación de sus padres.

Ella conocía muy poco sobre los problemas que tenía Grayfia con su hermano menor, lo único que sabía es que había sido declarado muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Rias, ¿en que estas pensado?-Akeno al ver que su ama y mejor amiga tenía sus pensamientos en las nubes se preocupa y decide preguntarle.

-No lo sé, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto…según vimos, el hermano de Grayfia-Onee-sama posee ahora la Boosted Gear y las piezas de Issei reaccionaron a esta…

-Rias no entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar.-Akeno estaba confundida debido a las palabras que estaba diciendo Rias.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si las piezas reaccionaron a esta, solo su portador debería ser capaz de controlar la piezas, y sin embargo fue el Arkham knight quien regreso a Ascalon a la normalidad y el único que tiene un enlace tan fuerte con ellas es…

Durante todo el año que ha transcurrido, Rias le había pedido incontables veces a Ajuka que revisase las piezas para ver si tenía alguna forma de que estas estuviesen funcionando nuevamente, pero en todas sus consultas recibía la misma respuesta…no funcionan y nunca podrán ni recuperar a Ascalon.

Pero el día de hoy en frente de sus ojos un sujeto que no conocía en lo absoluto había sido capaz de recuperar a Ascalon, la espada que alguna vez había pertenecido a su amado.

-Rias, no querrás decir que…

-¿El Arkham Knight es Issei? Eso sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad…quizá me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, además ese sujeto es todo un cretino, no como mi querido Ise.

Akeno miraba preocupada a Rias ya que desde la tarde había tenido una visión de Issei, y temía que eso la empiece a afectar nuevamente; y no solo a Rias sino que a ella también.

-Rias, debemos pensar con cabeza fría…será mejor descubrir su verdadera identidad y para la siguiente vez que lo veamos, sacarle la información que podamos.

-Eso sería lo mejor…Muy bien mis adorables sirvientes, debemos entrenar muy duro para poder igualar los poderes de ese grupo.

-¡SI!

.

.

.

-Eso fue lo que paso.

Ahora mismo estoy terminando de contarles a las chicas sobre el instante en el que el tiempo se había detenido.

Pero por algún extraño motivo no están sorprendidas ni nada por el estilo, si no mas bien…

-Qué lindo, que lindo… entonces nos estas diciendo que…

-Una nueva pretendiente acaba de aparecer…

-Y hace tan solo una hora hable de que es lo que te iba a pasar…

Raynare, Le fay y Aelin muy enojadas me dicen mientras se acercan lentamente con espuma saliendo de su boca.

¡¿Acaso eso es normal?!

Creo que necesitan un doctor.

Yo estoy intentando escapar debido a que presiento que mi vida corre peligro si me mantengo cerca de ellas en este momento.

Creo que debí haber omitido la parte en la que ella dijo "Mi amado Issei-san".

Salgo corriendo de la sala al único lugar que puede ser seguro por ahora…el cuarto de Akari.

-¡No te salvaras de esta Ise!-Me gritan las tres mientras son detenidas por las demás chicas.

TOC TOC

Golpeo levemente la puerta a ver si me da permiso para entrar.

-¿Akari, Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo…

Espere un momento pero no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte.

¿No esta aquí?

Sera-chan dijo que la había traído directamente a su habitación.

Debido a que está tardando un buen rato, decido entrar.

-Permiso…

Entro a la habitación, y esta se encuentra como siempre lo suele estar.

Ni siquiera su cama esta distendida y todo está muy ordenado como de costumbre.

¿Dónde está?

Todas las habitaciones de la mansión son extremadamente amplias, si quisieran podrían hacerlas un departamento completo en ellas.

Así mismo como las habitaciones son grandes, los muebles también lo son.

Y ni hablemos de los guardarropas…

¡Ahí cabe un almacén de ropa completo!

El amor de las chicas por la ropa es muy exagerado a mi parecer.

Sobretodo Sera-chan, tiene un armario para su ropa normal y otro para todos sus cosplays.

Quizá deba pedirle que se ponga uno de esos debes en cuando.

-Sob! Sob!

-¡Te encontré!

Había escuchado los sollozos de Akari dentro del armario.

Tal vez no debí venir, si no me abrió la puerta y se escondió…debe ser porque quizás quiere estar sola.

-ISEEE, ¿Es…tas solo?-Ella saca su cabeza y mira de lado a lado a ver si no hay nadie más.

Eso me pareció un poco extraño.

¿Tal vez está asustada?

-Sí, estoy solo…qui…

Ni siquiera me deja terminar de hablar cuando de repente me hala hacia dentro de su armario.

OUCH

Cuando entro, me golpeó la cabeza contra la parte de adentro.

Akari de inmediato cierra la puerta dejándonos completamente a oscuras.

Para suerte nuestras cualidades como seres sobrenaturales nos ayudan en este tipo de lugares.

-¿Ise, donde estás?

FACE PALM

Había olvidado que esta señorita no tiene ninguna de esas cualidades.

-Aquí estoy…

Le agarro su mano y hago que se siente en medio de mis piernas con ella dándome la espalda.

Yo acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sabes, tu padre tiene la cara muy dura…me está doliendo mi mano.

-jejejeje…me asustaste mucho cuando te abalanzaste sobre él, pensé que te lastimaría; es muy fuerte.-Ella había dejado de llorar pero se notaba un poco triste aún.

-Y lo noté…se dejó golpear por mí, lo más seguro es que este arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-Lo se…pero aun así yo…no puedo creer que lo haya hecho… Sob! Sob!

Mierda, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

A ver, necesito tranquilizarla de alguna forma y lograr que lo perdone.

-Sabes, el me pidió que te cuidase…creo que de alguna forma me aprobó o al menos un poco, ya que cuando lo llamé "Otou-san" se cabreo muchísimo.

-¿En…en serio?

-Sí, y tu madre me pidió que los disculpases por eso…aunque creo que deberían decirlo ellos mismo; en fin, lo que quiero decirte que tu padre te ama demasiado y por eso quiso protegerte… aunque de muy mala manera.

-¡Eso no le daba derecho de que me traumasen! ¡Todos los insultos, los golpes y las burlas que me hacían! ¡Todo fue su culpa!

Esto fue a peor…

-Y me desquité de lo lindo con los golpes que le di…míralo de esta manera; aunque creo que es algo rebuscada pero ya que… el día en que te conocí, estabas acorralada por esos sujetos…

¡Espera!

Ahora que lo recuerdo, un rato después de que los golpee…ellos ya estaban de pie como si nada, cuando mis golpes fueron suficientes para que los mandase al hospital.

Hablando de una persona normal…pero ellos no lo eran.

Que imbécil soy, debí darme cuenta en ese momento que no eran humanos comunes y corrientes.

¿Tal vez medios vampiros que estén bajo el control de su padre?

-¿Pasa algo Ise?

-No, nada…como te iba diciendo, si tu padre no los hubiese enviado a que te acosaran yo no habría intervenido y no nos hubiésemos conocido…no apruebo lo que te hizo, pero le agradezco; ya que gracias a eso te pude conocer.

-Ves mucho el lado bueno de las cosas…está bien, voy a intentar perdonarlo; si tu estas a mi lado tal vez pueda hablar de nuevo con Otou-sama.

-¡Eso está mucho mejor! Nos veremos con ellos cuando separe tu alma del cuerpo de tu hermana, incluso ya lo hable con Azazel…voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en recuperar la Boosted Gear.

De un momento a otro ella se da vuelta y…

CHUUUU

Me besa en los labios.

Yo respondí rápidamente a su beso, con mis manos acariciaba su cintura tratando de no bajar a su trasero.

Sin embargo la tentación pudo más y…

-kyaaa

Akari da un leve gritillo de sorpresa, de seguro no se lo esperaba.

Masajeaba su firme y redondo trasero por debajo de su corta falda.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en las yemas de mis dedos.

-Ise~, no…todavía no podemos~.

Mi demonio interno toma total control de mi cuerpo, no habrá nada que me detenga ahora.

Ni siquiera su hermana, estoy listo para recibir sus golpes después…pero ahora voy a hacerlo con Akari si o SI.

Empecé a bajar besando lentamente su cuello pero me detuve debido a que me estorbaba el cuello de su chamarra.

Con mis manos empecé a masajear ahora sus senos, no son los más grandes del mundo…pero su forma y elasticidad son perfectas para ella.

-AHHHH!

Akari estaba empezando a gemir, se está excitando.

Que no daría por poder usar mi Dress Break y romper toda su ropa.

Toca hacerlo a la antigua.

Con mis manos sujeté ambos lados de su chamarra y de un solo tirón la abrí…

MUY MALA IDEA

Esto solo me puede pasar a mí, el hombre con más mala suerte del mundo.

¡¿Por qué demonios se salió su rosario también?!

De inmediato la misma sensación de escalofrió del otro día recorre mi cuerpo.

Dije que recibiría sus golpes después de hacerlo, NO ANTES.

 _ **-[Cuando el Rosario se desprende de su pecho, el alma oculta, Moka. Es despertada]**_

 _-[¡Ya lo sé! No hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes…]_

 _ **-[Pero así lo hace el narrador de la serie…]**_

 _-[¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?!]_

No encuentro significado en discutir con este tipo cuando mi muerte se aproxima.

Me fijo al frente de mí, unos ojos rojos que alumbraban el interior del armario como si de un foco se tratase, me miraban fijamente.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Conoce tu lugar!

No sé cómo carajos pudo hacerlo, pero de una sola patada me hace atravesar el armario y la pared del cuarto de Moka.

Yo me quede en medio de los escombros apenas consiente.

-Ya…conocí, mi lugar…-

Luego de eso me desmallé.

.

.

Tres días han pasado desde aquello

Tres días en los cuales las chicas me mantuvieron encerrado en una habitación sin comer y sin tomar agua.

Y la peor parte…

¡Sin nada de sexo!

Estaba completamente inmovilizado y debes en cuando ellas pasaban por ahí para saludar o como en el caso de Penemue divertirse golpeándome con su látigo.

La única que no fue, era Gabriel-san…de seguro porque no la dejaban ya que me hubiese ayudado a escapar.

Hace un momento me habían dejado ir, fui a bañarme y de paso a comer un poco.

Luego de eso Sera-chan se encontró conmigo y me dijo que el día de hoy nos reuniéramos para ver una película todos juntos en la sala de cine a las ocho y media de la noche.

Si… ¡Tenemos una sala de cine!

Todos estos días eh estado pensando una forma de quedar solo en la mansión y poder poner una porno en esa pantalla enorme.

Pero hoy no es ese día…con las chicas usualmente vemos películas aptas para todo público para que Kunou pueda verlas también.

Kuroka siempre hace dormir a Kuro-chan antes de ver una película para que no llore durante la función.

-¡Ise-kun!

Escucho una voz detrás de mí que me llama, de inmediato me doy vuelta a ver quién es…

-Hola Sera-chan… ¿Ya traes la película?

Ella es la que siempre trae las películas para poder verlas.

-Ups…la olvide.

Ella hace una linda pose mientras saca su lengua…joder.

¡Es muy linda!

-Entonces yo me voy adelantando.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la sala de cine pero de pronto.

-¡No lo hagas! Quiero decir… ¿Podrías acompañarme?-Al final de su oración usa el arma mas letal contra un hombre… "los ojitos de gato".

¡¿Cómo demonios le digo que no?!

-Ok, yo te acompaño.

Le ofrezco mi brazo y ella me lo abraza…parecemos novios caminando de esta manera.

-jijiji… Esta será una gran noche.-Me dice ella muy feliz.

-Vamos a pasarle genial.

En ese momento puedo sentir una leve ráfaga de viento helado en mi espalda… ¿Qué habrá sido?

.

.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo llegar a tiempo? Espero que las chicas no hayan empezado la película sin mí.

Estaba caminando deprisa para llegar a la sala de cine, Sera-chan nos había llamado a las ocho de la noche y llego media hora tarde.

-jijiji… Esta será una gran noche.-Escucho la feliz voz de Sera-chan mientras va abrazada con Issei-kun.

-Vamos a pasarle genial.-Él le responde de la misma forma.

¿A dónde estarán yendo?

Si la película ya debería estar empezando.

Ahora que recuerdo, Sera-chan había estado actuando extraña últimamente…Mejor voy a seguirlos desde una distancia segura.

Voy pasando por la puerta de la sala de cine y puedo sentir una ráfaga de energía de Sera-chan que se dirige a la puerta…

Sin duda está tramando algo…

¡Yo voy a averiguarlo!

No puedo dejar que hagan nada malo.

Como ex-serafín que soy no puedo dejarlo.

.

.

Luego de caminar un rato con Sera-chan ya habíamos llegado a su habitación.

-Espérame aquí…tengo un poco de desorden.

¿Un poco?

Por lo general tiene su cuarto como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

Estuve esperando aproximadamente quince minutos, hasta que finalmente…

-¡Entra Ise-kun!

Pude escuchar su voz llamándome desde adentro.

Abro la puerta y por algún motivo todo está completamente oscuro.

Solo puedo ver un pequeño destello de luz viniendo desde una puerta.

Me dirijo a ella y la abro.

Cuando paso a través de ella me encuentro un escenario que nunca me lo habría imaginado.

-¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Qué paso con mi ropa?!

¿Esto es un hotel?

Miro a mí alrededor y puedo ver una puerta, de seguro lleva a un cuarto, ahora mismo estamos en la sala con una mesa en el medio.

Me miro el cuerpo y ya no llevo mi camiseta roja y pantalón negro de siempre, si no que ahora llevo un esmoquin de color gris, con una camisa de color blanco y una corbata de color negro.

No hay que ser un genio para decir que esto cuesta muchísimo dinero.

Por otro lado, la causante de esto, está al frente mío.

Sera-chan está vistiendo un hermoso vestido de color negro, el cual era uno sin mangas y le llegaba hasta sus pies; en la parte de su pecho y cintura tenía varios encajes con lentejuelas…ese vestido acentuaba cada una de sus curvas haciendo lucir su figura esbelta propias de una mujer muy hermosa y madura.

También llevaba un leve toque de maquillaje, varios accesorios de oro como aretes y collares.

-¡Ven Ise-kun!

Yo algo hipnotizado por su infinita belleza me acerco a paso lento.

-Te…te ves…hermosa.

Por algún motivo me encuentro muy avergonzado de verla, la piel blanca de sus brazos hace que quiera tocarla en este instante para comprobar si es suave como la seda.

Sera-chan se sonroja levemente y de inmediato toma mi mano.

-Te también estas muy guapo…ven, esta noche serás solo mío.

Como si de la voz de una sirena se tratase yo me deje llevar por ella.

Llegamos a la mesa de en medio de la sala.

La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel de color blanco, en medio de esta estaban rosas de color rojo, y para cada uno un juego de cubiertos.

-Es un lugar muy elegante…

-Y eso que no has visto todo.

Apenas Sera-chan termina de hablar las ventanas junto a nosotros dejan de ser oscuras y puedo ver el paisaje de afuera.

Un paisaje que algunas veces eh visto en películas, infinidad de rascacielos están enfrente prácticamente uno detrás de otro, extendiéndose hasta la costa. Todo esto coloreado por una lluvia de luces de neón que al reflejarse con el agua es como si estuviese sacado de una ilusión óptica.

¡Estamos en Hong Kong!

-Es muy hermoso…-Ambos nos pusimos de pie para admirar la belleza del paisaje mientras nos abrazábamos.

-¿Cómo convenciste para que nos dejasen a solas? -Por algún motivo siento que se estremece un poco al escuchar que nombro al resto de chicas. Debe ser imaginación mía.

Le pregunto, a mí de seguro no me dijo nada para tomarme por sorpresa.

¡Y lo logró con honores!

No lo sospeché en ningún momento.

-Bueno…les rogué durante los últimos tres días jejeje…

-Ya veo…en ese caso, ¡Vamos a pasarlo muy bien!

-¡Si!

En ese instante un hombre entra a la habitación con un carrito a dejar la comida.

Mientras comíamos hablamos de cosas un tanto triviales y ella me contaba sobre sus antiguas experiencias.

Además de eso pensamos en como seria nuestro futuro, juntos.

-Siempre quise retirarme de ser una Maou y vivir alejada de todo… al menos lo de dejar de ser una Maou ya se cumplió, todo gracias a ti.

-Me das demasiado crédito, no hice nada…si tu hubieses querido marcharte lo podías hacer, tú fuiste la que decidió tomar su retiro adelantado.

-No sabría cómo agradecerte, me liberaste de las ataduras que me tenían prisionera…no sabes lo sola que me sentía, apenas podía ver a mi familia…ese "titulo" me alejo de todo, incluso de mis viejos amigos; y lo más doloroso de todo…no podía amar a nadie…

Su cuerpo empieza a temblar debido a que al parecer le es muy doloroso recordar esos difíciles momentos de su vida.

-Durante mucho tiempo veía como en el mundo humano las parejas iban y venían… ¡Tenía tanta envidia de ellos! No podía tener a alguien al que yo amase y que él también lo haga; pero creo que la búsqueda ya terminó…porque ahora tengo a alguien que me hace sentir importante siendo como soy y no como un objeto…-Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, podía sentir los sentimientos que estaba transmitiéndome ahora mismo,

Nosotros habíamos hecho a un lado los platos vacíos y juntamos nuestras manos.

La suyas eran suaves como el terciopelo y muy cálidas.

-Toma una copa Ise-kun.-Mientras hace un esfuerzo por borrar la mirada triste de su rostro. Es la primera vez que la veo de esta forma…sin la fachada de una mujer alegre y juguetona.

Ella toma una botella de vino y lo sirve en mi copa.

Sera-chan hace lo mismo con la suya.

-Es la primera vez que tomo alcohol.

-¿En serio? Me alegro llevarme al menos esa primera vez, ya que la otra no puedo.

-JAJAJAJA…Quiero decir unas palabras.-Creo que es el momento adecuado para declararme a ella, ella prácticamente lo hizo hace un momento… me estoy quedando muy atrás en este tipo de cosas románticas.

Primero me tomo el contenido de la copa de un solo sorbo.

-Debíamos tomarlo después JAJAJAJA…toma mas.-Ella vuelve a llenar mi copa de vino.

Ahora sí, armado de valor voy a decírselo.

-Por ti Sera-chan la chica mágica más hermosa de la historia, para que sigas siendo como eres, una niña mimada… Mi niña mimada, a la cual juro proteger por el resto de mi vida, no solo como su peón si no como…como su…

En ese instante me detuve puesto que puedo ver una lágrima negra recorrer el bello rostro de Sera-chan, me voy junto a ella de inmediato y limpio la lagrima con mi dedo.

-Acepto...

-¿Qué?

-¡Te digo que acepto! No me importa ser tu novia, tu amante o tu esposa… ¡Yo solo quiero estar junto a ti!

No me contuve más y dejando a un lado la copa, toma su rostro con mis manos y acerque el mío al de Sera-chan.

-Sera-chan, Te amo.

De inmediato la besé.

La abrace con todas mis fuerza, no quiero dejarla nunca.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Las demás chicas que habían sido llamadas para ver la película recién se habían dado cuente de que todo eso era una trampa hecha por Serafall.

-¡¿Ya pudiste romper el sello?!

Aelin estaba furiosa debido a que Brunilda no podía romper el sello de hielo que las mantiene encerradas en la sala de cine.

-No puedo hacer nada…Serafall fue muy cuidadosa en hacer el sello.-Brunilda se había rendido en abrir el sello de la sala.

Mientras tanto Yasaka junto con Kunou y Penemue estaban despreocupadas con lo que estaba pasando y no le prestaban mucha importancia.

Solamente se reían de la gran estrategia que tubo Serafall para engañarlas a todas.

-¡Voy a derribarla a golpes!

-¡Espera!

Inutiles fueron los esfuerzos de Brunilda en detener a Raynare, ya que esta había dado un fuerte golpe a la puerta…

-¡¿Qué putas esta pasando?!

Raynare se asusta debido a que desde su puño empieza a formarse una capa de hielo que lentamente fue cubriendo su cuerpo hasta que lo cubrió completamente hasta el cuello.

-¡YA VA A VER ESA PERRA!-Gritaba completamente furiosa Raynare.

-Yo me rindo-nya.-Kuroka se va y se sienta junto a las demás para pasar el rato.

-La barrera está diseñada para que elimine a los que intente destruirla o en su defecto…congelarlas, también esta con un temporizador…se abrirá en un día o cuando Serafall decida hacerlo. Sobra decir que cualquier magia esta anulada…déjenlo a Gabriel, ella quizá pueda hacer algo, ¡Esperen, yo también juego!

Las chicas habían encontrado un juego de mesa para poder pasar el rato y no aburrirse en su encarcelamiento temporal.

-¡Voy a salir de aquí a como dé lugar!

Aelin muy decidida ya un potente golpe con energía en su puño…el cual fue, Inútil.

-¡ISE TE VOY A CASTRARRRRR!

Era lo último que alcanzaba a gritar Aelin entes de ser completamente cubierta de hielo…hasta su cabeza fue cubierta.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy.**

 **Sé que algunos van a querer matarme ya que no hubo lemon…antes de que lo hagan, en el próximo habrá si o si…**

 **Sobre Akari, su arco vendrá luego del de Aelin…el cual pienso comenzar en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Obviamente el arco de Akari será en la ciudadela de los vampiros y tendremos la batalla de Issei contra Euclid.**

 **Luego de eso pienso hacer un arco para Brunilda, que se desarrollara en Asgard…en mi opinión este va a ser el más difícil de hacer ya que casi no conozco nada de esta mitología…nada que unos cuantos comics de Thor no puedan arreglar.**

 **Para continuar quisiera hacer el de Gabriel, este ya lo tengo visto cómo hacer.**

 **El que si no tengo la menor idea de que hacer, es el de Penemue…espero se me vengan las ideas en mi siguiente borrachera, el de Gabriel se me ocurrió mientras estaba ebrio jajajaja.**

 **Por último el arco propio de Issei, en realidad serán dos creo…uno en medio de alguno de los arcos antes mencionados y el arco final.**

 **En el arco de Issei se conocerá a la mujer misteriosa que aparece en este capítulo.**

 **El arco final me lo guardo como archivo ultra secreto.**

 **Por último, me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas y espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859.- Si lo soy, ajajajja no una paliza pero ella se queda con sus riquezas que robó de Grigory.**

 **Aten92.- Su regreso será pronto, cuando Issei llegue a su límite en su estado actual…sobre el poder de Trihexa se verá hasta más adelante, gracias por tu review.**

 **Nico48825.-Como se vio, su padre no lo llevo muy bien y su madre estaba feliz por ello.**

 **Miguelzero24.-Gracias por los ánimos amigo.**

 **CRZY-MDRC97.-Gracias amigo y que alegría que te guste.**

 **Ashfortf.- Pues lo lamento mucho, esta vez publico a las dos semanas creo…y eso porque por algún milagro nos dieron una semana de vacaciones más…y por lo de la "emoción", aun soy malo en describir escenarios de ese tipo.**

 **Tenzalucard123.- Aquí esta amigo, espero te guste.**

 **Demon888.- AJAJAJAJ necesitaran operación para colocarlas en su lugar.**

 **Kazuma.- Gracias por leerlo amigo.**

 **Enightmare.- AJAJAJA sabía que se quedarían con ganas de más.**

 **Weveofthejagers.- Moar?**

 **Phantom.-Gracias amigo.**

 **Dalamadur.- Bueno espero te guste la continuación.**

 **Anónimo 3.- No la voy a dejar, espero no pase nada malo y pueda terminarla.**

 **Lux-kun.-No eh leído el fic que me mencionas, creo le daré un vistazo a ver qué tal está.**

 **Red289.- JAJAJA te tomo la idea amigo, es genial.**

 **The reader RIC.-Gracias amigo, espero te guste es capitulo.**

 **Mr. Desconocido.- El único furioso fue su padre, su madre lo acepta como si nada y apoya la relación, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Zoro espinoza.- Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla, sobre el ataque…lo veremos pronto.**


	24. Fin de la rivalidad

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **FIN DE LA RIVALIDAD**

Acabo de ver a Issei-kun entrar a la habitación de Sera-chan luego de que ella lo llamara.

A cada instante que pasaba, esto se estaba haciendo aún más sospechoso.

Es ahora o nunca…voy a entrar en su habitación y ver que están haciendo, no pueden dejarme a un lado, después de todo yo también soy la "ama" de Issei-kun.

Me acerco lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de Sera-chan, cuando estuve frente a esta; la abrí de inmediato.

Voy a entrar gritando a la habitación, lo más seguro es que ellos estén intentando hacer "eso"

Después de todo Sera-chan durante todo el tiempo en el que Issei-kun estuvo dormido decía… "Voy a hacer que Issei-kun me haga su mujer"

Y si un hombre y una mujer están solos en una habitación solo significa una cosa…

¡Están teniendo sexo!

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE HAGAN COSAS INDECENTES!

Sin embargo me fije en la habitación y ellos…

¡No estaban!

-¿Issei-kun?... ¿Sera-chan? ¿Dónde están?

Los busqué por todas partes e incluso vi debajo de la cama de Sera-chan, pero no estaban por ningún lado.

Solo me queda buscar en el baño personal de Sera-chan.

Cuando crucé la puerta del baño, no estaba ninguno de los dos dentro.

-¿Qué es esto?

En el piso pude ver unas marcas.

-¿Un circulo de transporte?

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

De seguro se escaparon a algún lugar.

Intenté descifrar lo escrito en el círculo de transporte pero no pude, faltaban muchas partes de este…al parecer Sera-chan lo hizo de esta forma para que no la podamos seguir.

Solo me queda una cosa por hacer, espero que Issei-kun no se enoje.

Hace dos días que había removido mi sello para que no me detectara "El Sistema", así que ahora puedo contactarme con él.

-Hola Michael.-Frente a mi aparece la imagen de mi hermano.

 _-Gabriel, que alegría me da escucharte… dime ¿Estás bien? ¿No hay ningún inconveniente con tu conexión al Sistema?_

-No, todo está normal…Michael, quiero pedirte un favor.

 _-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas?_

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo encontrar a Issei-kun, necesito que me digas donde está.

Michael se sorprendió un poco debido a mi petición.

 _-¿Pasó algo? ¿Los atacaron?_

-No, para nada…solo que necesito encontrarlo, ya que se escapó con Sera-chan.

Michael inclino su cabeza debido a que al parecer no estaba entendiendo la situación, pero no puedo decirle exactamente lo que pasa…no voy a decirle "Quiero encontrarlo porque posiblemente estén haciendo el amor"

 _-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero tú misma sabes que Issei-kun tiene aún el sello para bloquear su señal…aunque quisiera encontrarlo no puedo._

-No te preocupes por eso, solamente tienes que calibrarlo de otra manera… lo único que hace el sello es cambiar la frecuencia con la que funcionan nuestras alas, si ajustas el sistema a esta nueva frecuencia podrás conectar el sistema a Issei-kun forzosamente.

 _-En la forma que lo dices haces parecer que envés de alas tuviéremos antenas en nuestra espalda…en fin, envíame los datos y te informo de su ubicación._

-Ahora mismo lo hago, muchas gracias Michael.

 _-Hablamos más tarde…por cierto, una última cosa; según las lecturas que recibo de tu cuerpo, ¿Estas teniendo envidia de que Serafall esté con Issei-kun?_

-¡Adiós Michael!

No puede ser, al parecer se dio cuenta.

Me miro al espejo y mi cara esta roja, ahora mismo estoy muy avergonzada…Michael puede haberse dado cuenta de que posiblemente este teniendo sentimientos por Issei-kun y que por eso no quiera dejar que este sólo con Sera-chan.

.

.

.

Sera-chan y yo seguimos besándonos durante mucho tiempo, nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas entre sí,

Sentía sus senos pegarse a mi cuerpo y su dulce olor estaba haciendo que me empezara a excitar.

De un solo movimiento deshice el nudo que mantenía en su lugar el vestido de Sera-chan y dejé que cayese al suelo.

Al parecer a ella le tomó por sorpresa ya que como venganza empieza a morder mis labios.

Con mis manos empiezo a sentir su piel, era sumamente suave como la seda.

No pude contenerme más y bajé mis manos a su trasero recorriendo toda su espalda, haciendo que sintiera placer por las caricias que le doy.

Podía sentir que su cuerpo se ponía más caliente de lo que ya estaba hace un momento, también debe estar excitada como yo.

Agarro firmemente sus nalgas y empiezo a masajearlas, eran tan suaves y tenían la forma perfecta.

La tomo fuertemente y la levanta con muy poco esfuerzo.

Esto hace que ella entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Aaaaah… aaaaah…casi me haces caer…tontito…-Mientras golpea mi nariz con su dedo.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar…

Yo podía sentir sus senos desnudos tocar mi pecho, esto estaba haciendo que el poco autocontrol que tengo… ¡Se vaya de paseo!

-Ise-kun~…Ha…Hazme tuya…

¿Autocontrol?

Pffft ¿Qué mierdas es eso?

Ni corto ni perezoso, aun en brazos me llevo a Sera-chan a la habitación.

De una patada abro la puerta pero me quedo quieto al ver lo que había dentro…

Un camino hecho con pétalos de rosa, y a los lados velas encendidas…toda la habitación estaba decorada de forma muy romántica.

Esto hizo que autocontrol regresara…el escenario frente a mí, hace que me dé cuenta que Sera-chan quiere que esto sea una ocasión muy especial; no voy a arruinarlo dejándome llevar como lo hago con Raynare o Kuroka.

-Lo haz preparado todo…

-jijiji…es mi primera vez... quiero que sea inolvidable; por favor se gentil.

Yo ya la había acostado en la cama y con una mirada muy dulce me dice esas palabras.

Mientras que yo me quitaba mi saco y camisa.

De inmediato me acerco a ella y voy directo a besar su cuello.

Poco a poco empecé a bajar hasta llegar a sus senos.

Para su tamaño corporal sus senos son muy grandes. Una loli con melones por delantera es algo que casi no existe.

El lindo color de sus pezones hace que enseguida lama su pecho derecho, ya que no podía resistir más, el tan solo sentir una suavidad y forma única hace que me excite más de lo normal.

Con mi mano izquierda acaricio su otro pecho, y empiezo estimulando su pezón…el cual está muy duro.

-ummmmm Ise-kun~…pa…reces un be….aaaaaah….-En ese instante empecé a mordisquear su pezón para hacer que se excitara más.

Dejé de besar sus pechos y bajo lamiendo todo el recorrido entre sus senos y su vagina.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no por miedo sino porque estaba muy excitada, incluso sus ojos ya empezaban a verse como si estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax.

Solamente su tanga me apartaba de su vagina, con mis manos se la quité suavemente y al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus piernas para que se relajase un poco.

Empiezo besando sus piernas hasta llegar a su vagina, la cual tenía una forma muy linda y no tenía presencia de un solo bello.

Me acerque a su clítoris y lo empiezo a lamer suavemente, ella ya estaba muy mojada así que pude introducir un dedo en su vagina.

La empecé a masturbar mientras seguía chupando su clítoris.

Lamia salvajemente su clítoris y mis dos dedos estaban ahora dentro de su vagina, enseguida deja salir de a poco sus fluidos, además de empezar a moverse mucho por culpa de la estimulación.

Pude notar como Sera-chan empezaba a curvear su cuerpo y….

-I…Ise-kun…me….ME… VENGO~

En ese instante ella deja salir sus fluidos, haciendo que me tomase la mayoría de ellos.

Sin embargo en ese instante también sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, ¿Sera por la excitación?

Al terminar ella queda rendida sobre la cama, y me acerco a ella para besarla.

-Aaaaaah…aaaaaah, ¿Siempre…le haces esto…a Rayna-chan y….Kuroka-chan?-Su respiración está muy agitada y apenas puede hablar.

-Bueno…sí.

-Ya veo…por qué…gritan tanto… pero esto aún no termina.

Ella de inmediato me empuja y se pone encima de mí, con gran rapidez me quita los pantalones y mi ropa interior, dejando a la vista mi junior en pie de guerra y listo para la acción.

-Es muy grande…-Ella mueve su cabeza.-…no importa, estoy lista…además, debemos acabar pronto, ya que ya nos han encontrado.-Lo último apenas lo escucho.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No…no es nada.-Ella agita sus manos negando con demasiado entusiasmo lo que pregunto.

-Bueno…

En ese instante Sera-chan aun sobre mí, empieza a frotar la punta de mi pene con sus labios vaginales.

Podía sentir lo húmeda que está, mientras que de a poco mi pene empieza a lubricarse con sus jugos vaginales.

-Voy…a meterlo.-Me dice ella.

-Hazlo despacio, no quiero que te lastimes…

Sera-chan baja lentamente sus caderas, mientras que mi pene va entrando en su muy estrecha vagina.

Es tan suave y apretado, siento que pueda venirme en cualquier momento.

En un instante determinado puedo sentir cierta barrera que impedía que pueda seguir penetrándola, es su himen.

Pude ver que estaba haciéndolo con cierta dificultad asi que la tomo de su cadera y hago un poco de fuerza para penetrarla.

-Ahu…me duele….

Al final mi pene entro en ella completamente pero al parecer fue demasiado, además de que puedo ver sangre salir de su vagina.

Para hacer que olvide el dolor empiezo a acariciar sus pechos y me levanto para besarla.

Mientras la besaba podía sentir su respiración agitada y el calor de su piel trasmitirse a la mía.

Al mismo tiempo empiezo a moverme lentamente ya que al parecer ya se le paso el dolor.

Empecé con un ritmo muy suave y de a poco iba aumentándolo, mientras tanto nos besábamos muy lascivamente solo con nuestras lenguas fuera.

Luego beso sus senos y también le daba caricias a su cuerpo, yo estaba perdiendo el control…y ella también, ya que empieza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las mías, haciendo que le pueda penetrar más profundo aun.

Los ruidos que emitía ya no eran de dolor sino gemidos de placer, placer que la estaba volviendo loca con cada momento que pasaba con mi pene dentro de ella;

Su vagina me apretaba muchísimo cuando metía mi pene con cada embestida que le daba, como si no quisiera dejar que saliese de ella.

En el momento que ya estaba a tope y a punto de venirme dentro de ella, me dice…

-Se…hace…mas~ Grande~ UMMMM! ¡Qué rico! ¡ME VENGO!

-Yo también…

No podía resistirlo más y en una última embestida mientras nos besábamos derrame todo mi semen en lo más profundo de Sera-chan.

Ella deja salir un gran gemido y me abraza fuertemente mientras su lengua esta fuera y tiene la mirada perdida en la nada.

Al terminar me acosté con Sera-chan aun sobre mí, ambos estábamos muy cansados.

-¿En verdad, lo hicieron…Issei-kun…y Sera-chan?

En ese instante pude sentir una voz muy familiar para mí, de inmediato me levanté y Sera-chan también, ella se apresura en taparse mientras se sorprende al ver de quien se trata.

-Ga…Gabriel-san, esto… ¿No es lo que parece?-La verdad esa pregunta no podía haber sido más estúpida.

 _ **-[Joder, esto sí que es muy incómodo…me recuerda a lo que una vez me paso a mi…]**_

 _-¡Entonces dame un puto consejo!_

Trihexa solo aparece para molestar y nada más.

Por otro lado Gabriel-san está muy sorprendida al ver que Sera-chan y yo estamos desnudos…y es más que obvio lo que estábamos haciendo, por un lado me alegro de que sea ella quien nos haya encontrado y no Raynare o Aelin…ahora mismo estaría muerto si hubiese sido así.

-¿Por…que lo…haces con ella y no con…conmigo? ¡¿Por qué siempre pasas tiempo con Ser-chan y no conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso me odias?! ¡Respóndeme Issei-kun!-Gabriel-san pone una cara como si estuviese a punto de llorar pero a la vez podía sentir que estaba muy enojad conmigo.

 _ **-[Mi otro yo, tener un harem es MUY complicado…tienes que mantenerlas a todas felices, tu error es que no eres equitativo, te concentras en una chica y luego en otra, pero no todas a la vez; esto hace que las demás se pongan muy celosas.]**_

 _-Eso está mejor…pero eso es muy difícil…_

 _ **-[Pero no imposible…primero záfate de esta y luego piensa en como recompensar a las otras.]**_

Las palabras de Trihexa me ponen a reflexionar, debo disculparme con Gabriel-san por lo que ha ocurrido ahora…

-No…no es así…yo a usted…

-¡Sera-chan! ¡Estas siendo muy egoísta!-De inmediato ella viene a confrontar a Sera-chan.

Joder, está muy enojada y no es la misma de siempre…no hay casi rastro de la voz dulce y amable que suele levantarme todos los días.

-¿Egoísta yo? ¡No vengas a decirme eso palomita celestial!

Ambas chocan sus cabezas y empiezan a dejar salir su aura.

-Oigan chicas, no debe…

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿No ves que peleamos por ti?!-Joder, ¿acaso tienen telepatía para poder hablar lo mismo a la vez?

-¡Además! ¡¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?! Una tonta como tú no sería capaz de hacerlo sola…-Sera-chan le da un empujón a Gabriel-san y hace que se separe de ella.

-Bueno…hice que Michael rastreara a Issei-kun, yo sabía que harían algo como esto…

-Pero se supone que tengo el sello en mi cuerpo todavía…

-Yo le dije como evadirlo…de esa forma te conectaste forzosamente al sistema.-Eso puede explicar esa corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo hace unos minutos.

-Ya veo…-Gabriel-san me mira enfadada y con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos.

-¡Issei-kun! Haz sido un chico muy malo…desde ahora voy a mantenerte muy vigilado, ¿Entendiste?-Su mirada empieza a darme mucho miedo.

-S…si…-Estoy muy nervioso.

-¿Si…QUE?

-¡SI SEÑORA!-Mientras me pongo de rodillas en frente de ella, algo me dice que si no le hago caso voy a terminar muy mal.

-Eso está mucho mejor.- De inmediato su mirada "diabólica" cambia a la de siempre y me sonríe.

-Ga…Gabriel-san, quiero preguntarle algo…si se supone que Sera-chan le aviso a todas las chicas que saldríamos, ¿Por qué vino a buscarnos?

-¿Avisarnos de que? ¡¿Qué iba a tener sexo contigo?! Pues no nos dijo absolutamente nada…-Mierda, se está enojando de nuevo; pero su respuesta me da mala espina.

-Sera-chan… ¿No me digas que…? ¿Dónde están las chicas?-En ese momento solo pude pensar en lo peor.

-Bueno…digamos que todas están ¿Jugando a las escondidas? Te-he

Sera-chan golpea su cabeza levemente mientras saca la lengua y hace una linda pose.

Ahora si se cagó…

¡Lo que me espera en casa es la muerte!

-No quiero ni preguntar qué más hiciste con ellas… seré mejor regresar pronto a casa.-Empiezo a ponerme la ropa lo más rápido que puedo, con cada instante que pasa…la ira de las chicas aumentará exponencialmente.

Sin embargo cuando estoy a punto de salir de la habitación junto con Sera-chan, me doy cuenta de que Gabriel-san no viene con nosotros.

-¿Pasa algo Gabriel-san?

-Si…no pienso quedarme atrás de Sera-chan; ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, Issei-kun!

Ella se acerca corriendo y se lanza sobre mi…yo no podía hacerme a un lado, y lo que parecía que terminaría siendo un abrazo fue…

¡Un beso!

¡Gabriel-san me esta besando!

Puedo sentir sus suaves y dulces labios sobre los míos, ella los movía lentamente y un poco torpe.

Este beso hace que pueda sobrellevar de mejor manera mi futuro castigo.

-¡Él es solo mío, perra del cielo!-De inmediato Sera-chan reacciona y empuja a Gabriel-san, haciendo que nos separemos.

-¡No voy a dejar que me sigas insultando de esa forma, enana!-No mames, esto se está calentando más de lo que debería

-¡Ya se! ¡Tengamos un último duelo, paloma celestial!

-¡Me parece bien, Sera-chan!

Parece que esto no va a terminar de muy buena forma…

.

.

¡Retiro lo dicho!

¡Esto no podía terminar de mejor forma!

Ahora mismo estoy en una nueva habitación con Gabriel-san y Sera-chan… ¡Solo con lencería sobre sus hermosos cuerpos!

¡Gracias Dios!

 _ **-[De nada mi otro yo…sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras]**_

 _-¡A ti ni te he nombrado!_

 _ **-[¿Sabes que puedo ser considerado un Dios no? Pensé que me lo agradecías a mi… en fin, algún día apreciaras lo que eh hecho por ti, mejor voy a dormir.]**_

Eso, mejor vete…no quiero que me interrumpas.

En lo que iba, ¿Cómo terminé con mis dos amas en esta situación?

Bueno, pues Sera-chan propuso el duelo para finalizar por fin su rivalidad y lo que dijo fue…

 _-¡Quien haga terminar primero a Issei-kun! ¡Gana!-Gritó Sera-chan mientras señalaba mi entrepierna_

 _-¡No voy a perder!-Respondía Gabriel-san mientras se acerca y me abraza fuertemente del brazo._

Por cierto el lugar en el que estamos ahora es una habitación especial que trajo Gabriel-san, según lo que dijo; Michael le había enviado la forma de acceder a esta habitación, la cual está preparada para que un ángel pueda tener sexo sin "caer"

Luego de escuchar eso, llegué a una conclusión…Michael sabe que voy a hacerlo con Gabriel-san, ¿Cómo es que acepta esto?

Además de que sigo firmando mi sentencia de muerte al no regresar rápido a casa.

En fin…me preocupare por esas cosas en otro momento, ahora….

¡A disfrutar como el Rey del Harem que siempre quise ser!

Hace un rato las dos se habían cambiado a mis espaldas sin permitir que las viera…pero cuando me di vuelta encontré el mejor paisaje que mis ojos habían visto en toda mi vida.

Sera-chan se había puesto un babydoll de color negro completamente transparente, con adornos de flores en los filos…pero lo más importante era que dejaba prácticamente ver completamente sus senos, apenas y se podía tapar sus pezones; parece que con un mínimo movimiento sus senos quedarán al aire. ¡Se ve muy sexi!

Por otro lado Gabriel-san lleva puesto medias largas hasta sobre su rodilla de color blanco con ligueros unidos a sus pantis, además de llevar un brasier de encaje blanco que se transparentaba y no deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Sin duda el color blanco es perfecto para la ángel más hermosa del mundo. Sin embargo a pesar de que aceptó el desafío con total seguridad, ahora mismo está muy nerviosa…y lo digo ya que esta con el rostro completamente rojo y trata de cubrir la piel demás que esta mostrando. ¡Es tan linda!

Erotismo versus timidez…no puedo decidirme, ¿Por qué no me quedo con los dos?

-Ahora vamos a empezar…-Dice Sera-chan mientras se acerca lentamente a mí y se sienta sobre una de mis piernas.

-S…si.-Gabriel-san también hace lo mismo y se sienta en mi otra pierna, pero a diferencia de la muy segura Sera-chan; ella está temblando y cierra sus ojos por la vergüenza que siente.

-Gabriel-san…no debería forzarse a hacer esto.-Sé que me estoy arriesgando a que se arrepienta de hacerlo (cosa que no quiero) pero quiero que lo haga simplemente por no quedarse detrás de Sera-chan.

-No…yo voy a hacerlo, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y estoy segura de que Issei-kun siente lo mismo que yo; así que está bien que yo haga esto…-Ella me mira directamente a los ojos y me lo dice firmemente, no puedo notar una pisca de duda en sus palabras.

-Gabriel-san…yo la amo; no solo a usted si no a ti también Sera-chan…-Rodeo con mis brazos el cuerpo de ellas mientras las veo fijamente.-…las amo a todas, son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en mi vida, sigo sin entender como unas mujeres tan hermosas puedan corresponder mis sentimientos…

-Algún día entenderás cuan agradecida estoy por haberme liberado de mis ataduras; no negare que al principio pensaba solo usarte para llegar a cumplir ese propósito, pero has hecho que caiga perdidamente enamorada de ti .-Eso me dice Sera-chan mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres el primer hombre que ha hecho palpitar mi corazón en la forma en la que tú lo haces, cada vez que te veo pelear, mi corazón se detiene por el miedo de llegar a perderte de nuevo.-Gabriel-san hace lo mismo que Sera-chan y me da un beso en mi otra mejilla.

-Voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Aelin y Akari…si están bien con un idiota como yo…

-¡SI!-Ambas responden enérgicamente y me abrazan al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso nos miramos entre nosotros y de inmediato empecé a besar a Gabriel-san.

Es el segundo beso que nos damos, pero esta vez no son solamente nuestros labios los que se unen ya que con mi lengua me abro paso a través de su boca…me encuentro con su lengua y empezamos nuestra batalla por dominar el beso.

Por otro lado Sera-chan empieza a lamer lascivamente mi mejilla mientras toca mi cuerpo, yo en respuesta con mi mano voy directamente a por su vagina, ella ya estaba muy húmeda por la ronda de sexo de antes así que fue muy sencillo introducir mis dedos dentro de ella.

-Ah…ah…ah…ese beso, fue…muy distinto al de antes…-Gabriel-san esta con la respiración algo agitada y está sorprendida por la forma en la que acabamos a de besarnos.

-Si quieres satisfacer a Ise-kun debes hacer algo mejor que un beso…palomita.-Sin que me diese cuenta Sera-chan había bajado mis pantalones dejándome completamente desnudo.

Mi pene estaba muy duro, tanto así que hasta me dolía cuando estaba con el pantalón.

Gabriel–san al sentir mi junior rozar sus piernas se sorprende mucho y lo mira muy curiosa…

-Se ve más grande que en las fotos…-Ella de inmediato se tapa su boca al darse cuenta de que había estado pensado en voz alta.

-Gabriel-san… ¿De qué fotos me habla?

-Bueno…yo…-Ella juega con sus dedos mientras mira hacia abajo.

-No se preocupe, no voy a enojarme.

-En ese caso…Penemue-chan tiene un álbum completo con fotos tuyas teniendo sexo con Raynare-chan y Kuroka-chan.

¡Pero que carajos!

¿Qué tan pervertida puede ser esa mujer?

Voy a tener una charla muy seria con ella al regresar a casa.

-Yo no sabía de eso…voy a decirle que me lo preste para referencias.-Sera-chan dice eso mientras empieza a acariciar mi pene con sus manos.

Su delicada mano empieza a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo toda la longitud de mi junior; el calor de su mano y su textura hace que me empiece a excitar más de lo que ya estoy.

Gabriel-san para no quedarse atrás, se arrodilla junto a Sera-chan y mira detenidamente lo que ella hace.

-Ise-kun, voy a darte la mejor mamada de tu vida… y voy a ganarle a esta palomita.-Sera-chan se prepara para empezar a lamer mi pene pero…

-¡Yo primero!-Gabriel-san se le adelante y enseguida empieza a lamer la cabeza de mi pene.

Joder, así que esta es una mamada celestial…literalmente hablando.

-¡Oye!-Sera-chan le reclama a Gabriel-san, pero esta no le presta atención en lo absoluto.

Así que Sera-chan también se acerca a lamer mi pene, ella empieza a lamerlo desde la base y empieza a recorrerlo con su lengua muy lentamente.

Gabriel-san seguía concentrada en la cabeza y de a poco va introduciéndolo en su boca, puedo sentir sus carnosos labios besar mi pene, y luego dentro de su boca, a su muy caliente lengua enrollarse y chuparlo como si fuese un helado.

Al mismo tiempo Sera-chan empieza a acariciar mis testículos suavemente, luego también empieza a metérselos dentro de su boca y chuparlos desesperadamente.

Estuvimos de esta forma durante unos minutos hasta que…

-Quita…ahora me toca…-Sera-chan hace a un lado a Gabriel-san y en un solo movimiento introduce mi pene en su boca.

Ella empieza a devorar mi pene con mucha intensidad mientras que de a poco puede metérselo cada vez más profundo, puedo sentir su lengua por todo mi pene y su saliva me lubricaba completamente.

Sera-chan estaba en este vaivén durante un tiempo, tiempo en el que Gabriel-san se sienta mi lado y desabrocha su brasier, dejando que pueda ver sus hermosos senos.

Ella guía mis manos a sus pechos, al sentirlos directamente puedo notar su suavidad y elasticidad…ni siquiera los aprieto y mis dedos se hunden en ellos.

Empiezo a masajearlos lentamente para sentir su forma y grabarla en mi mente, también empiezo a rozar sus lindos pezones rosas; no puedo resistirlo más y me acerco a besarlos.

¡Soy el hombre más feliz de la historia!

Tengo en mi boca el pezón de la mujer más bella del cielo, mientras la mujer más bella del mundo demoniaco me da una felación.

Luego de un rato de haber besado, chupado, mordisqueado y saboreado los senos de Gabriel-san, ella nuevamente se pone de rodillas y aparta a Sera-chan.

Gabriel-san hace lo mismo que Sera-chan e introduce completamente mi pene en su boca, devorándolo ferozmente.

Dentro de su boca se sentía un calor sin igual y la cantidad de saliva que tenía en ella hacia que mi pene se deslizara fácilmente.

Al pasar un minuto, ella se quita y solamente empieza a lamer la parte derecha de mi pene.

Sera-chan al ver esto, empieza a lamer la parte izquierda del mismo.

Ambas recorren con sus lenguas mi pene mientras que yo estaba ya a punto de venirme.

-Chicas…yo…no puedo más…-Apreté las sabanas y deje que mi semen saliera de mi pene con una velocidad increíble.

Tanto Gabriel-san como Sera-chan fueron salpicadas por mi semen por toda su cara, las dos con sus dedos se lo quitan y se lo introducen en su boca.

-¡Delicioso!-Ambas lo dicen al mismo tiempo y saborean mi semen con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se limpiaron completamente sus rostros y se acercan muy seductoramente a mí.

-Ahora…Ise-kun. ¿Quién gano?-Sera-chan me dice mientras muerde mi oído.

-¿EH?

-Sí, Issei-kun… ¿Quién fue la que te hizo correr?-Gabriel-san besa mi cuello y me deja un marca en él.

-¿En serio van a seguir con eso ahora que vamos a hacer el amor los tres?

-¡Por supuesto!

Yo no hice más que golpear mi rostro con la palma de mi mano, no puedo creer que luego de lo que han hecho juntas sigan con esa apuesta.

-En ese caso yo me voy…

¡¿Pero qué mierdas estoy diciendo?!

 _ **-¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¡No volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta en siglos!**_

 _-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Pero si digo, es un empate…las dos me matan; y si digo que gana alguna de ellas, la otra de seguro me empieza a odiar…además, ¿No te habías ido?_

 _ **-Tienes un buen punto ahí…en ese caso, arréglatelas como puedas.**_

Yo proseguí a levantarme de la cama y a ponerme mi pantalón.

Siendo sinceros… ¡Estoy a punto de llorar!

-¿A dónde vas, Ise-kun? Gabriel ven a ayudarme a detenerlo…-Sera-chan se acerca a tomarme una de mis manos para hacer que me quedase.

-Me voy a casa…ya veo que solamente soy objeto para ustedes, resuelvan sus riñas sin involucrarme…ya que al parecer no me quieren de verdad-Esto les digo mientras evita sus miradas.

Sé que lo que acabo de decir no es verdad, pero necesito forzarlas a hacer las paces de alguna forma; aunque en un inicio nunca eh sabido el motivo de su "rivalidad".

-Esp…espera Issei-kun; eso no es verdad, nosotras si te amamos de verdad…-Ahora Gabriel-san es la que me sujeta mi otra mano haciendo que me detenga en seco justo antes de que salga de la habitación.

-¡Así es! Las dos te amamos, y si para demostrártelo debemos dejar de pelear… ¡Entonces lo haremos!-Sera-chan hace que me de vuelta y me lo dice de frente.

Yo en respuesta…

-JAJAJAJA… ¿Ven que no era tan difícil dejar de pelear?

Las dos están en shock al ver como empiezo a reírme y darse cuenta de que todo este drama solo fue un acto.

-¡Tonto!-Las dos al ver que fueron vilmente engañadas me golpean en mi estómago.

Su golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarme de rodillas al suelo.

Mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, Gabriel-san y Sera-chan empiezan a conversar entre ellas.

-Oye Gabriel…perdóname por todas las cosas malas que te he dicho…

-Tú también perdóname Sera-chan, no debía haberme comportado de esa forma durante todo este tiempo…

Ambas se dan la mano en señal de que no volverán a pelear, o al menos eso espero…aunque estando prácticamente desnudas no le da mucha seriedad al asunto.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!-Empiezo a animarlas.

No me digan que no quisieran ver un beso entre estas dos hermosas mujeres.

Al menos por mi parte, yo pagaría por verlo.

Sin embargo las dos al escuchar eso me miran un poco enfadadas y de un solo tirón me mandan a acostar a la cama rápidamente.

Gabriel-san es ahora la que me quita mis pantalones y me deja nuevamente desnudo, ¿Cuántas veces me desvisten hasta ahora?

Mi pene estaba semi-erecto así que ella empieza a masturbarme para que vuelva a ponerme duro.

-Sera-chan ¿Puedo hacerlo yo primera?

-¡Por supuesto Gabriel-chan! Solo recuerda hacerlo que ruegue por ello…ha sido un chico muy malo.

Sera-chan lo dice con una mirada maliciosa mientras se sienta sobre mi pecho dejándome su trasero justo al frente de mi rostro y a la vez que también empieza a acariciar mi pene, el cual ya está muy duro ahora mismo.

Gabriel-san al darse cuenta que ya estaba listo para ponerlo dentro de su vagina empieza a provocarme…

-Vamos Issei-kun… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El roce entre sus labios vaginales, su clítoris y mi pene, está haciendo que sintiese un placer indescriptible.

Creo que será mejor seguir con su jueguito si no quiero quedarme con las ganas de tener sexo esta noche.

-¡Quiero tener sexo con usted Gabriel-sama!

-Buen chico…

Al instante que dijo eso, Gabriel-san empieza a bajar sus caderas lentamente…puedo sentir el calor y forma de su vagina mientras va entrando lentamente.

Así como paso con Sera-chan puedo sentir una barrera que me impide seguir penetrándola…su himen se empieza a romper poco a poco.

-Vamos Gabriel-chan…falta poco…

Sera-chan empieza a chupar los senos de Gabriel-san muy lascivamente, ella está completamente sumergida en querer hacer sentir bien a Gabriel-san.

Mientras tanto yo empiezo a acariciar las piernas de Gabriel-san hasta que finalmente la había penetrado completamente.

Se siente muy húmedo y caliente dentro de ella, además de que me aprieta mucho…no quiero venirme muy pronto para disfrutar esto completamente.

-Se siente muy bien Gabriel-san…

-Tu guarda silencio.-Sera-chan ahora se sienta sobre mi cara haciendo que su vagina se quede a la altura de mi boca, yo enseguida empiezo a lamerla.

-Aaaaah~ no me chupes ahí~ mmmmh ¡Que rico!-Yo estaba chupando muy enérgicamente su clítoris e introducía de vez en cuando mi lengua en su vagina, este sexo oral que le daba está haciendo que se excitara mucho.

-Sera-chan…te vez muy~ Sexi~

Gabriel-san por su lado había empezado a mover sus caderas, haciendo que mi pene entrase y saliera de su vagina.

Yo también empiezo a moverme para poder alcanzar lugares más profundos.

-No~ no te muevas~ haces que se sienta muy rico~ Aaaaaah

Yo podía ver por un espejo de al lado que ambas estaban dadas de manos mientras se movían muy rápido.

El rostro de Gabriel-san está muy desalineado, ya que esta con su lengua fuera y saliva recorre la comisura de su boa.

Por otro lado Sera-chan empieza a seguí besando los pecho de Gabriel-san, pellizcando y mordisqueando sus pezones; cuando ella hacia esto, la vagina de Gabriel-san me apretaba fuertemente y aceleraba el ritmo con el que se volvía a introducir mi pene en su vagina.

-Algo~ está por salir~ no puedo resistirlo~ Me vengooooo~

-Yo también~ Aaaaaah~

Al mismo tiempo yo dejo salir mi semen en lo más profundo de Gabriel-san, mientras tanto ella como Sera-chan dejan salir sus fluidos vaginales por choros, yo le tome lo que pude de la vagina de Sera-chan antes de que callera rendida a un lado mío.

Gabriel-san se acuesta sobre mí y yo la abrazo mientras le doy un beso de lengua muy profundo, haciendo que saborease los jugos vaginales de su ex-rival.

-Gracias Issei-kun…estoy muy feliz de hacer las paces con Sera-chan…

-Cuente conmigo para lo que desee, después de todo soy su joker, Gabriel-sama.

 _ **-Eso lo había escuchado en algún otro lado…**_

 _-¿De que estas hablando?_

 _ **-A si, ahora lo recuerdo…justo aquí…**_

En ese instante imágenes empiezan a pasar por mi mente…

En ellas estoy yo con Rias sobre un grifo.

 _-_ _"No importa donde estés, iré a salvarte… ya que soy el peón de Rias Gremory-sama"_

Es lo que le digo justo luego de que haberla salvado de su compromiso con Raiser.

Y momentos después ella me da un beso…mi primer beso y el de ella también.

 _-¡¿Por qué me muestras eso?!_

 _ **-Por nada…solo te recuerdo cuál es tu verdadero objetivo, regresar con ella y con las demás chicas que te siguen amando.**_

 _-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya tome la decisión de que me quedare con mi nueva familia, no debes meterte en asuntos que no te convienen._

 _ **-Lo hago porque así es como debería ser en verdad…en fin, algún día entenderás mis palabras, solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para entonces…**_

Y de un momento a otro Trihexa deja de hablar en mi mente…todas las veces que me habla deja mil dudas en mi mente, pero esta vez son millones… ¿Qué quiso decir con "así es como debería ser en verdad"?

-Issei-kun…mooooh, no me ignores ahora.

-Lo siento…sus senos me hipnotizaron durante un buen rato. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

Ella se da cuenta que aun esta desnuda sobre mí y se avergüenza por ello pero no hace nada para taparse.

-Te decía que ya no me llamases de esa forma.

-Entonces la llamare Gabriel-san nuevamente, estoy más acostumbrado a esa forma…

-Piensa un poco mejor Issei-kun, o no volverás a ver mis senos en un largo tiempo…

Ella me tiene literalmente comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Entonces tengo que pensar en una nueva forma de llamarla de ahora en adelante.

-Ok…este lo eh pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no me atrevía a llamarla de esa forma…Gaby-chan, desde ahora la llamare de esa forma.

-¡Es muy lindo!-Me dice mientras me da un beso en mi mejilla y se acuesta junto a mí.

A mi lado derecho esta Sera-chan profundamente dormida y al otro Gaby-chan a punto de caer dormida.

Ambas tienen una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hoy fue un gran día…

Mejor voy a descansar yo también, necesito energía para resistir el mega-castigo de mañana.

Pero en ese instante…

¡El tiempo se detuvo!

Es otra vez la chica del otro día.

-Hola Issei-san…veo que la has pasado muy bien ufufu.

Puedo escuchar solamente su voz en mi cabeza pero no puedo verla por ningún lado.

-Sin embargo, eres muy malo…cuando tú y yo lo "hicimos" al final también empezaste a llamarme de otra forma, pensé que yo era la única a la que amarías…

-¿Quién eres? No recuerdo conocer a alguien que detuviese el tiempo a voluntad, y tampoco a ninguna mujer con la que haya tenido sexo… aparte de mis chicas.

-Que mal que no lo recuerdas…después de todo, yo fui tu primera vez ufufu.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué no te dejas ver? Si te veo tal vez pueda recordarte…

-Aun no es tiempo, mi amado Issei-san…dentro de poco estaremos juntos de nuevo, _aunque no por mucho tiempo_.-Lo último apenas lo puedo escuchar, si no hubiese enviado energía a mis oídos para poder escuchar mejor; no hubiese escuchado ni un susurro de esa línea.

-Por cierto, dile al "tu otro yo" dentro de ti, que la historia no volverá a ser como él quiere…después de todo ellas ya están muertas en su "mundo" y no volverán con él; mucho menos si ven la bestia en la que se convirtió.

-Oye… ¡¿Cómo sabes de él?!

-Solo lo sé y punto…adiós Issei-san, dile a tus padres que Ku-chan volvió…

Luego de eso el tiempo volvió a correr de forma natural.

Mierda

¿Quién demonios es ella?

¿Quién es Ku-chan?

¡¿Y cómo demonios sabe de Trihexa?!

 _ **-Esa desgraciada…no tenía por qué recordármelo, ya sé que no puedo recuperarlas; pero al menos "mi otro yo" si está a tiempo de hacer lo correcto.**_

Sinceramente ya mi cabeza está empezando a dolerme por tantos diálogos extraños.

¡Yo me voy a dormir!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, para comenzar…**

 **¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!**

 **Ha sido muy difícil encontrar tiempo libre para poder escribir el capítulo, la universidad me tiene del cuello.**

 **Por suerte tengo vacaciones y lo eh escrito rápido, la verdad hasta me estaba olvidando como debería ir la historia pero por suerte le agarre nuevamente el hilo muy rápidamente.**

 **Este capítulo salió MUCHO más largo de lo que pensaba, a lo mucho pensé que saldrían unas 2k de las 5k que me salieron.**

 **En fin, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que pueda traerles el siguiente capítulo más rápido, en tres semanas, aunque no prometo nada…**

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, pero lamento mucho no poder responderles.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas.- Era demasiado obvio, al menos ara los que han visto esa serie.**

 **Miguelzero24.-Se lo pensó muy bien, son prácticamente 10 mujeres contra el solo…no puede defenderse ajajajaj.**

 **Káiser kai charlychan500.-Espero te guste este capítulo también.**

 **IrashiUzumaki859.- Pobrecito, falta una un poco para que se dé a conocer la verdadera identidad de la chica y cuál es la verdadera historia de ella e Issei.**

 **Enightmare.-Asi es, y será un total shock cuando se entere de la verdad.**

 **Nico48825.-Hace tiempo que quería escribir esa parte de la historia y que chévere que te haya gustado.**

 **Dalamadur.-JAJAJAJA con Yasaka ya vendrá más adelante.**

 **Demon888.-Lo del testículo me lo invente ese rato y me pareció gracioso y ahí se quedó.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin.- Se les unió, la chica su te fijas alguien ya lo dijo en los review, el castigo será muy severo, no tanto físico sino mental. Trihexa es un puto amo, el hace lo que quiere.**

 **Red289-¿Volver a Euclid un aliado? A Trihexa no le cae nada bien, así que no lo creo.**


	25. Lazos de Amistad

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **LAZOS DE AMISTAD**

-¿Raynare? ¿No hay para mí también?

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el día en el que tuve sexo con Sera-chan y Gaby-chan.

Ahora mismo me encuentro sentado en una silla junto a la mesa del comedor de la gran base-mansión de los Knights of the Shadows.

Todas las chicas se encuentran comiendo lo que acaba de preparar Raynare para la cena, sin embargo yo…

¡Yo no tengo nada en el plato!

Espera…

¡Ni siquiera tengo plato!

Al momento que Raynare escucha lo que le digo, lo único que hace es…nada.

No hace absolutamente nada, no me mira, no me habla…. ¡NADA!

Solamente sigue a su asiento como si yo ni siquiera existiera…

Y esto es igual con todas las chicas, no me han dicho absolutamente nada desde que regresé con Sera-chan y Gaby-chan de "La gran noche".

Todas me ignoran olímpicamente cuando intento acercarme o hablarles.

Cuando es hora de comer me siento con la esperanza de que me den un plato de comida al menos, pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles.

Y si voy a la cocina… ¡Nunca hay nada! Ni siquiera una migaja de pan, toda la comida la están guardando en una dimensión de bolsillo; a la que obviamente tienen acceso solamente las chicas.

Por otro lado a Sera-chan y Gaby-chan, no les han hecho absolutamente nada…

Ellas mismas me contaron que las chicas les habían dicho que mi castigo esta vez era "no tener ni un solo contacto con mujeres", y eso las incluía a ellas; además de que si alguna se acercaba mí, terminaría en el "cuarto de juegos".

Yo en respuesta les dije que yo mismo me encargaría de arreglar las cosas y desde ahí no hemos vuelto a hablar.

¡¿Por qué debo ser el único "invisible"?!

¡Si ellas fueron las que me violaron!

En fin, debo pensar en una forma de que me perdonen.

Es muy solitario no poder hablar con nadie y ni siquiera puedo dormir solo…me eh acostumbrado demasiado a dormir con alguien a mi lado, no tengo ni una almohada para dormir.

¡Duermo en la arena!

Ni siquiera puedo dormir dentro de la base.

Por obvias razones no puedo entrar al cuarto de ninguna de las chicas y si intento dormir en alguno de los cuartos libres o la sala…

¡Una puta alarma empieza a sonar en mi oído!

Para evitar ese inconveniente preferí dormir a la intemperie…

Esta vez las chicas sí que están muy enojadas conmigo…

El otro día intenté acercarme a Aelin, pero fue un rotundo fracaso…

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?_

 _Le decía a una muy seria Aelin que caminaba en dirección de la sala de entrenamiento._

 _Yo me encontraba dando vueltas a su alrededor para ver si al menos me dirige la mirada, pero su vista siempre se mantuvo firme hacia el frente._

 _-Aelin, por favor perdóname… al menos dime algo, ¿Cómo vas a casarte con un tipo al que ni hablas?-Intento hacer que me responda usando todos los medios posibles._

 _En respuesta, ella parpadeo…si, solo parpadeo._

 _Nada más, aunque eso ya es un avance… peor es nada._

 _Sin embargo hay algo que simplemente no podrá ignorar, ¿Qué pasa si te todo sus pechos?_

 _Esa grandiosa idea se me vino a la mente…_

 _Me preparé enseguida poniéndome al frente de ella con mis manos al frente, a la altura de sus senos; en teoría ni siquiera soy yo el que vaya a tocarla sino que ella vendrá sola hacia mí._

 _Mi plan era infalible, esta vez obtendría como mínimo una cachetada de su parte pero…_

 _-AAAAAAAH_

 _Mi cuerpo se paraliza por completo y caigo al piso completamente inmóvil…_

 _¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!_

 _Cuando veo hacia arriba, Raynare está junto a Aelin._

 _-Que insecto tan molesto…esperemos que con eso ya no vuelva a molestar._

 _Raynare tiene rayos en sus manos, con que de eso se trataba._

 _Las dos continuaron con su camino, mientras yo me quedaba lentamente dormido…desde el otro día que no duermo muy bien._

 _-WIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

 _-¡PUTA ALARMA!_

 _Esa mierda incluso funciona de día, mejor me voy afuera…_

Y así fue como mis esfuerzos se fueron por el caño.

Luego de eso intenté acercarme a las demás chicas, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Algunas veces electrocutado, otras congelado, quemado, ahogado, incluso Aelin me aventó a Ascalon como si fuese un dardo.

¡Usaron mi arma en contra mía!

Mientras yo seguía lamentándome de mi desgracia, salí a tomar algo de aire.

Ya lo había intentado absolutamente todo…les traje rosas de Venecia, les compré ropa de los más famosos diseñadores en el mundo, algunas joyas y perfumes; ellas tomaban esos regalos de la puerta de su habitación y lo guardaban.

Incluso fui a comprar entradas para el cine, musicales en Brodway, circo ruso, y un concierto…solo fueron ellas solas, mientras yo las seguía desde MUY lejos para que no se diesen cuenta; al menos vi que se divirtieron mucho.

A pesar de aquello, ellas seguían sin decirme nada…

Llegué a pensar que lo material no les importaba, así que compuse una canción y se las canté mientras veían televisión… ¡Apagaron la televisión y fueron corriendo a sus cuartos!

¡¿Tan mala es mi voz?!

Incluso repasé una y otra vez la letra para ver si había algo malo en ella, pero nada de nada.

Si eso no les gustó, la poesía y las cartitas de amor quedan descartadas por completo.

Por ultimo pensé en contratar unos mariachis, pero…. ¡Me quedé sin dinero!

¡Lo había gastado todo!

Por suerte las chicas no se lo habían gastado todo cuando estaba en coma, pero mis pocos ahorros que habían quedado de mi trabajo como demonio Gremory no fueron suficientes para hacer que las chicas me perdonen…bien dicen que el dinero no compra la felicidad.

Creo que es hora de pedir refuerzos…la única mujer que me perdona absolutamente todo, pero que no ha estado en casa desde el día en que regresé.

 _-/Hola Ise-nya, ¿Pasa algo? Te veo muy cansado/_

-Más o menos…mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo están mis gatitas preciosas?

 _-Muy bien, acabamos de regresar de la mansión Gremory; y Kuro-chan acaba de despertar-nya.-_ Kuroka no estaba en casa porque fue de vacaciones al castillo Gremory.

-Entonces estás en casa, necesito hablar contigo… ¿Podemos vernos? Pero no aquí, en otro lado…lleva a Kuro-chan y a mis padres también. Vamos a pasar un día en familia, luego te cuento que ha pasado.

 _-/A la orden-nya… ¿Dónde nos vemos?/_

-Hay un parque a una hora de Kuoh, veámonos en ese lugar.

 _-/ ¿Estás loco-nya? ¿Y si alguien te ve? Deberíamos ir como mínimo a otro país-nya/_

-¿No que te gustaba correr riesgos? Tranquila, no pasará nada…ya estoy "muerto", nadie busca a uno…

 _-/Ok, nos vemos ahí-nya…/_

Luego de eso, la imagen de Kuroka desaparece.

Ahora…

-"Voy a dar un paseo, no me esperen despiertas mis amores…"

Dejo un mensaje escrito en la arena por si alguna de ellas sale a buscarme.

Algo que dudo, pero hay que mantener las esperanzas.

-¡Japón ahí te voy!-La última vez que fui, destruí Kyoto…esperemos que no pase nada.

Desplegué mis alas y empiezo a volar a una gran velocidad, si tuviese mi armadura o como mínimo mis alas de dragón llegarían en la mitad de tiempo, pero solamente tengo las de Nephilim a las que no me he acostumbrado aun.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Issei había salido de la base sin que sus chicas lo supieran.

-¿No creen que ya ha recibido suficiente castigo?-Gabriel le decía a todas las chicas aun reunidas en el comedor de la base.

Todas se miraban con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Siendo sincera, si me va a seguir dando tantos regalos hasta que lo perdone…no me importaría ignorarlo unos cuantos días más.-Es lo que decía una despreocupada Penemue mientras fumaba su pipa muy tranquilamente.

-¡A ti solo te importa lo material! Yo ya no puedo ni dormir sin él mi lado…-Aelin que se había mantenido calmada hasta ahora le reclama a Penemue de que quiera sacarle hasta el último centavo a su prometido.

-¿No eras tú la que estaba llorando de alegría al ver el vestido que te regaló?-Penemue le responde de inmediato a Aelin mientras la señala con su pipa.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Ya dejen de pelear…creo que deberíamos dejarlo que entre, el pobre anda muy cansado; y al parecer ya ha entendido que no debe dejarse llevar por su lujuria muy fácilmente.-Yasaka le decía a todas mientras cepillaba el cabello rubio de su hija.

-¡Si! ¡Es muy aburrido no poder jugar con Ise!-Kunou muy enérgicamente aprueba lo que dice su madre.

-¡Esta bien! Vamos a dejarlo entrar pero con una condición… ¡Que nos vuelva a cantar!-Serafall que al fin de cuentas era la culpable de que Issei fuese castigado ahora estaba haciendo lo posible para que lo perdonasen.

-¡SI!-Todas responden al mismo tiempo.

El día en que Issei se había atrevido a cantar para que todas lo perdonasen…las chicas apenas pudieron contener su emoción al ver como el chico al que amaban había compuesto una canción con el único objetivo que lo perdonasen.

-Fue muy inesperado lo de la canción.-Recordaba Le fay mientras se le venía a la mente la letra de la canción.

-No sabía que podía cantar tan bien, debemos hacerle que cante más seguido…-Apoyaba Akari a su amiga Le fay.

-Voy a ir a verlo, de seguro está afuera como siempre.-Raynare se levanta para ir en busca de su novio.

-Por cierto…Le fay-san, ¿enviaste el dinero para la recuperación de esos chicos…?-Brunilda le dice a la maga mientras se sirve un poco de té en su taza.

-Acabo de hacerlo hace un rato…fue algo caro, a Ise se le paso la mano…

-Si él no lo hacía, yo misma lo hubiese hecho…aunque me hace muy feliz de que nos haya ido a "cuidar" las cuatro veces que salimos.

Aelin recordaba cómo habían ido al cine, al musical en Brodway, al circo ruso, y al concierto los últimos días; pero en todos esos compromisos no faltaba el grupo de hombres que intentase ligar con las bellezas que tenía Issei en su casa.

Cada vez que un hombre se les acercaba…este desaparecía, al inicio se asustaron, pero de inmediato se habían dado cuenta de que se trataba del mismo Issei que a una gran velocidad los interceptaba para llevárselos a otro lado y mandarlos directamente a un hospital.

-Y pensar que se pondría tan celoso…-Respondía Le fay con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-Da gracias que Issei los atacó…si hubiese sido yo, Ascalon había sumado unas cuantas vidas a su marca. Issei es el único hombre que puede llamarme "belleza" y seguir vivo.-Agregaba Aelin al comentario de Le fay.

-¿Sigues con tu odio a los hombres?-Yasaka le preguntaba curiosa.

Mientras las dos continúan su conversación, las demás chicas se habían levantado para ir a preparar un atuendo para Issei, querían disfrazarlo como un verdadero artista cuando cante para ellas.

-Ya eh dicho que solo Issei es la excepción a esa regla…

-Ya veo…pero es un gran avance, ya han pasado quinientos años desde aquello…

-Daria las gracias que no me lo recordases…-Respondía Aelin con un tono molesto en su voz.

-Ok, no te enojes…por cierto, ya que hablamos del pasado; ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amiga que siempre estaba contigo?

-¿Hablas de Elen? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Esa misma…últimamente eh estado sintiendo su presencia muy cerca de la base, o mejor dicho, la de su viento.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué estará buscando? Para que puedas sentir a Arifal sin que esté cerca quiere decir que está tratando de encontrar algo… ¿Qué podrá ser?-Aelin se pone pensativa.

El arma de su amiga le permitía controlar el viento y cuando ella lo esparcía le ayudaba a encontrar personas en un gran radio de acción…tenía la misma función que un radar.

-No tengo idea, dudo mucho que a ti…y mucho menos a Issei-kun en busca de venganza, después de todo ambos están "muertos".

Aelin al inicio pensaba en irla a buscar para decirle que aun seguía viva y que no se preocupara, pero corría el riesgo de que su hermano la tenga vigilada y se diese cuenta de la verdad.

-Sea lo que sea, no puede encontrar esta base, y si se acerca puedo salir a verla yo mismo…sería un problema que se encontrase a Issei, si hay alguna arma que sirva para derrotar a un Nephilim, es precisamente la de Elen.

-Arifal…

-¡Ise no está por ningún lado!

En ese instante Raynare entra al comedor de la base y alerta a todas las chicas.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?-Pregunta Aelin muy preocupada.

-¡MALAS NOTICIAS!

Le fay se acerca gritando y muy desesperada a donde todas se habían reunido cuando escucharon a Raynare.

-¡¿Ahora que paso?!-Responde muy exaltada Raynare.

-¡Kuroka-sama acaba de llamar y me dijo que Ise está siendo atacado…!

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar la información que traía Le fay.

-¡¿Donde?! ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo!-Akari se preocupa al escuchar que su novio está en peligro.

-¿Te dijo quiénes son?-Pregunta Yasaka muy intrigada.

-Dijo que parecían ser humanos…pero que no podía confirmarlo por una barrera que la separa de Ise; también me dijo que no puede destruir la barrera para ayudar a Ise.

-No debe tener problemas contra simples humanos…-Responde muy tranquilamente Penemue.

-¡No es así! Al parecer casi todos los "humanos" ya fueron derrotados, pero está completamente exhausto y con muchas heridas al tener que proteger a Kuro-chan...aún falta por derrotar a la comandante que está en perfectas condiciones...

Aelin estira su mano para invocar a Ascalon para prepararse para la batalla.

-¡Ascalon fue invocada! ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?-Aelin se fija que la espada que su prometido le había dado ya no estaba en su dimensión de bolsillo.

-Que haya invocado a Ascalon quiere decir que no le quedan muchas opciones de ataque.-Penemue más seria hace un análisis de la situación.

Eso ya hizo que todas las chicas sin decir absolutamente nada se pusieran su ropa para ir en ayuda de su ser más querido.

En menos de un minuto todas ya estaban listas para sus funciones.

-Ok, Iremos…Raynare, Le fay, Brunilda y yo; el resto se queda aquí en caso de que recibamos visitas no deseadas o necesitemos refuerzos; Akari y Kunou a la comunicación.

-¡SI!-Todas responden ante las órdenes que acababa de dar Aelin.

-¿Podemos tele transportarnos?-Pregunta Brunilda a Le fay.

-Al parecer hay algo que nos impide ir directamente al lugar de la batalla, pero podemos transportarnos a un lugar muy cercano…

-¿A dónde?-Pregunta curiosa Aelin

-¡Prepárense para conocer la casa de nuestros suegros en la ciudad de Kuoh!

Antes de que sus demás compañeras del grupo de rescate puedan reaccionar, Le fay ya había activado el circulo de transporte.

.

Dos horas antes

.

-Ufff, sí que me cansé mucho.

Acabo de aterrizar muy cerca del parque en el que tenía que encontrarme con Kuroka.

Tardé aproximadamente una hora en venir desde la base hasta Japón volando y tomando algunos atajos por medio de círculos de transporte, estos círculos de transporte ya están preparados con anterioridad por las chicas…hubiese querido que hubiese uno para ir directo a Japón, pero el único que hay es el que está en casa de mis padres.

Y a menos que sea muy estúpido no iba a usar ese círculo mágico.

Ahora mismo estoy de pie en la entrada del parque.

Al perecer llegué incluso más pronto que mis padres con Kuroka.

-¡Isseiiiii!-A lo lejos puedo ver como mi madre viene junto a mi padre y con Kuroka empujando el coche de mi hija.

-Buenas tardes Otou-san, Okaa-san…-Me acerque a ellos y les di un abrazo, desde que fueron a la base no los eh vuelto a ver.

-Veo que ya estás en mejor condición Issei.-Mi padre me da una palmada en mi hombro.

-Espero que estés comiendo bien y no estés de holgazán todo el día.-Como siempre mi madre se preocupa por las actividades que hago en el día a día.

-Para nada…Hola mi gatita.- Me acerco a Kuroka y le doy un beso en la frente, normalmente lo hago en la boca pero con mis padres al frente me da vergüenza.

-Vamos hijo salúdala como se debe…

-Deja de molestarlos Otou-san.-Mi madre empieza a tirar del brazo de mi padre y lo lleva más delante de nosotros.

-Hola Ise-nya, viniste más rápido de lo que pensé…

-Por verte a ti lo que sea, ahora… ¡¿Dónde está la bebé más hermosa del mundo?!-De inmediato me acerco al frente del coche de Kuro-chan y la tomo en mis brazos.

Por suerte esta despierta y puedo cargarla.

Ella me sonríe mientras sigue jugando con su sonaja.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a los botes en el lago?

-Si-nya.

Volví a poner a Kuro-chan en el coche y ahora soy yo el que va empujándolo. En un instante alcanzamos a mis padres y nos dirigimos juntos al lago.

-¿Crees que te dejen subir con Kuro-chan?-me pregunta mi madre.

-Aún es muy pequeña hijo.

-Nada que un poco de magia no solucione-nya.

Kuroka de inmediato se acerca y de manera discreta le lanza un hechizo al tipo que se encarga de alquilar los botes.

-A veces olvido que estamos hablando con demonios reencarnados…-Mi madre con una sonrisa amarga nos dice a Kuroka y a mí.

Para ir en el bote nos separamos, yo voy con Kuroka y con Kuro-chan en mis piernas. Mis padres van en otro bote tras de nosotros.

-Es lo más cercano a una cita-nya.

-Es la primera vez que salimos… ¿No recuerdas como te saltaste todos los pasos previos y te abalanzaste sobre mi junior?

-No digas eso frente a Kuro-chan.

-ajajajaja, pero es verdad…fue en medio de la calle en la noche.

-Era mi temporada de apareamiento-nya, no pude resistirme cuando te vi.

-Pero gracias a eso ahora estamos juntos…

-Si-nya…

Kuroka se apega a mi hombro, mientras que yo sigo remando.

Quisiera que es momento durara para siempre, estoy con mi familia disfrutando de paz y tranquilidad…

Kuroka al parecer está muy cansada ya que se queda dormida durante el trayecto mientras que Kuro-chan está muy animada e intenta alcanzar a los patos que nadaban junto a nosotros.

El recorrido duro alrededor de una hora, con todo el dolor del alma tuve que despertar a Kuroka y cuando nos bajamos Kuro-chan se queda dormida de inmediato…y yo que quería llevarla al carrusel, en otra ocasión será.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer hijo?

-Claro…hay un restaurante por al…-antes de que me diese cuenta Kuroka estaba sacando una canasta de una dimensión de bolsillo.

-La magia es muy útil, como quisiera poder usarla.-Mi padre sonríe mientras va con mi madre a buscar un buen lugar para comer.

-Ise-nya… ¿Cómo te han tratado las chicas?-Con una sonrisa pícara me dice.

-Pues ahí más o menos…

-¿En serio-nya?-Mientras se acerca mucho a mi rostro y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ok, ni siquiera me hablan…ha sido así desde que regresé ese día, por favor ayúdame a reconciliarme con ellas.

-Pensaba regresar hoy, hare lo que pueda para ayudarte-nya.

-¿Sabes que eres la mejor?

-Lo sé-nya…por cierto, ¿Para qué me hiciste traer a tus padres? Si hubieses querido hablar con ellos los hubiese llevado a la base-nya.-Sin duda es muy intuitiva.

-Como lo dices, necesito hablar de algo con ellos...y como ya te dije, pasar un momento en familia.

-Ya veo…

-¡Issei, Kuroka-san…Por aquí!

Mi padre nos llama al haber ya encontrado un lugar para almorzar, yo me siento junto a Kuroka y procedí a comer…

Cuando estaba muy feliz por poder volver a comer la comida de mi madre, me di cuenta de que no había sido hecha por ella…

-¿Tu hiciste la comida Okaa-san?-Ella mi mira sonriente y me responde.

-No…lo hizo Akeno-san.

Mi corazón dio un salto en ese instante, jamás pensé que volvería a comer la deliciosa comida de Akeno-san.

Debo aprovechar que tengo este delicioso manjar para el deleite de mi paladar.

Al final terminé comiendo demasiado…pero no me arrepiento, la comida de Akeno-san siempre ha sido de la mejor.

Como quisiera poder darle las gracias personalmente.

 _ **-[Pues ve y hazlo]**_

 _-No muchas gracias…de seguro ya me olvidó, no quiero volver a aparecer en su vida solo para hacerla infeliz de nuevo._

 _ **-[¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres idiota? Debes volver con ella, en fin…recuerda lo que dijo esa mujer "Dile a tus padres que Ku-chan volvió"]**_

Este cabron sigue con lo mismo.

Sin embargo sobre lo de "Ku-chan" sí que se los voy a preguntar, después de todo ese fue el motivo por el que quiero hablar con ellos personalmente.

Creo que lo hare ahora que ya terminamos de comer.

-Otou-san, Okaa-san… ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

-Claro hijo, ¿Qué pasa?-De inmediato mi madre me responde.

-¿Recuerdan a Ku-chan?-Mis padres se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar mis palabras.

Eso me confirma de que debieron conocerla…ahora necesito saber todo lo que ellos sepan sobre esa mujer.

-Por supuesto hijo.

-¿Cómo podríamos olvidar a tu primera novia?-Mi padre tiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras que mi boca se abre hasta más no poder debido a la sorpresa.

Kuroka estaba casi de la misma forma que yo y me fulminaba con una mirada acusadora.

 _ **-[¿¡En serio viejo!? ¡Eso es mentira!]**_

Tal y como lo dice Trihexa, no puedo creer en las palabras que acaba de decir mi padre, ¿Yo tenía una novia? ¿Y no la recuerdo?

¡Eso es absurdo!

-¿Estas bromeando no?-Le pregunto para confirmar lo que me dijo.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre se sorprenden un poco por mi pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no bromeo… Kurumi-san fue tu novia desde tercero de secundaria hasta que llegaste a segundo de preparatoria.- Los ojos de mi padre me dicen que no está mintiendo en lo absoluto.

¿Eh?

-Pe…pero ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo…no puedo recordar que haya tenido novia y mucho menos ese nombre!

Esto se está saliendo de mis manos.

¡¿En verdad esa mujer fue mi novia?!

¡Incluso conocía a mis padres!

Y al parecer esto sucedió antes de que incluso entrase a la preparatoria de Kuoh, antes de conocer a Rias y al resto; incluso antes de conocer a la misma Raynare.

-¿Tenias otra novia y no lo dijiste-nya? Eso no le va a gustar a las demás-nya.-Kuroka se acerca a mi oído y me lo dice, mientras tanto mi padre había sacado su billetera y buscaba algo.

-Créeme, que ahorita acabo de enterarme.-Yo sigo muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir mi padre, además de que mi madre lo apoya.

Cuando al fin encuentra lo que busca mi padre, lo saca de inmediato y me lo muestra.

-Mira aquí estás con ella…

-¿Tal vez el haber estado en coma hizo que la olvidaras?-Mi madre dice con algo de confusión en su expresión.

Yo tomo muy nervioso la foto y veo lo que está en ella.

Al fondo está mi casa, o al menos la casa que tenía antes de que Rias la remodelara a ese edificio, en la foto estoy yo con…

¡Qué hermosa!

 _ **-[Jamás en mi puta vida la había visto…]**_

 _-¿Cómo la vas a ver si estabas sellado?_

 _ **-[A si, cierto…]**_

La mujer a mi lado es una hermosa mujer de mi edad, cabello negro como la noche atado en dos coletas. Una piel tan blanca como la nieve. Su delgado cuello parecía que podría romperse al más mínimo roce.

Pero lo que más destacaba en ella era su anormalmente largo flequillo, casi tapaba la parte izquierda de su rostro…sin embargo su ojo derecho no estaba cubierto por su pelo, y podía ver que era de un color rojo intenso, como el color de mi antigua armadura.

Era demasiado bella…su belleza parece de fantasía, tanto así, que parece una muñeca.

Me quedé estupefacto durante unos minutos admirando lo hermosa que había sido mi novia.

Pero sigo sin entender cómo fue que la olvidé… intento buscar en mis recuerdos pero más pronto un intenso dolor me llega a la cabeza.

-Se llamaba Tokisaki Kurumi, nos dio mucha pena cuando ustedes terminaron…pensamos que nunca volverías a encontrar a una mujer como ella; una que aceptase tu perversión incontrolable…-Habla mi madre algo nostálgica.

-Además, nunca nos contaste el motivo de su ruptura, de un día a otro dejaste de hablar sobre ella y nunca volvimos a saber más…

-Y que lo digas Otou-san, pero luego de eso llego Asia-chan a casa y recuperamos nuestras esperanzas.

-Issei, ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?-Mi padre me lo dice mientras le devuelvo la foto para que la guardase.

-Por nada…solo que el otro día me encontré con ella y me dijo que saludase a mis padres de su parte; ni siquiera puedo recordarla, y eso que fue mi primera novia; que mala suerte…jejeje.-Me rasqué la parte trasera de mi cabeza algo nervioso.

Es mejor terminar esta conversación, ya tengo lo que quería…además de que no quiero involucrar a mis padres en todo este embrollo.

Al menos ya sé dónde empezar a buscar…

Luego de eso y sin indagar más en el asunto decidimos dar un paseo por medio del parque.

Ya han pasado casi dos horas desde que estoy en este lugar y será mejor irnos a algún otro lugar antes de que alguien pueda verme.

-Bueno…yo creo que ¡…!

En ese instante sentí como una barrera empieza a formarse en un radio de un kilómetro.

¡Es magia!

Lo más probable que alguien me haya visto…

¡Que puta suerte de mierda!

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

En este instante cargué a Kuro-chan y dejé el coche en ese lugar tirado.

Las demás personas se dieron cuenta que algo se empezaba a formar en el cielo y también salieron corriendo del lugar.

Estábamos demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzar a salir de la barrera antes de que termine de formarse.

E incluso antes de que se formara completamente no puedo realizar un círculo de transporte para salir rápidamente de este lugar.

-¡Kuroka lleva a Okaa-san!

De inmediato desplegué mis alas y Kuroka hace lo mismo; ya no importa si alguien nos puede ver, lo más importante es escapar ahora mismo.

De seguro Kuroka también se dio cuenta que se acerca una gran cantidad de posibles enemigos y que la persona que está formando la barrera es alguien muy poderosa.

Cuando llegamos al final de la barrera, está ya estaba completa…

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo salimos de aquí?!

Golpee la barrera con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano, esta apenas y se deformo un poco y volvió a la normalidad…pude notar que está hecha de viento.

Kuroka se acerca y se apoya con una mano en la barrera, pero…

-Nyaaaaaa….-Ella se cae, es como si la barrera no la hubiese detenido.

De inmediato veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que toda la gente del parque está saliendo de la barrera corriendo como si nada.

-¡Esta hecha para atraparme! ¡Ustedes salgan y váyanse de aquí!-De inmediato empujé a mis padres para que se fuesen con Kuroka.

De inmediato intento hacer pasar a Kuro-chan pero…

¡NO PUEDO!

¡La barrera no le permite pasar a mi hija!

Hijos de puta… ¿Por qué?

Lo más seguro es que se porque está en contacto conmigo.

Busque a mi alrededor y encontré la canasta en la que había traído la comida mi madre, puse a Kuro-chan dentro y con mi magia hice que flotase para hacer que saliera de aquí.

-¡Apresúrate nya!-Kuroka está muy preocupada por Kuro-chan.

Yo la mando rápidamente hacia ella, sin embargo.

¡No pudo pasar!

Mierda, Kuroka al ver esto intenta desesperadamente volver a entrar pero no puede…ahora la barrera no se lo deja.

-Con que esa niña también es parte dragón. Por eso no puede salir…una lástima.

A mi espalda puedo escuchar una voz femenina que se acerca a mí.

Y lo que acaba de decir me confirma que esta barrera está diseñada para los dragones como yo…y Kuro-chan al ser mi hija también es parte dragón.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Al menos deja salir a mi hija de aquí! No tiene nada que ver con esto…-Me reviro a buscar el origen de la voz pero no puedo encontrarla.

-Ella tampoco tenía nada que ver contigo y aun así la mataste…

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-…

Ella deja de responderme y de a poco puedo ver cómo me empiezan a rodear muchas personas, todos tienen apariencia de humanos…pero tienen algo en su mirada que no me convence de que lo sigan siendo.

-Kuroka…vete de aquí, yo me encargo de todo…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedo dejarte solo con Kuro-chan!

Kuroka seguía fuera de la barrera intentando entrar…se notaba que está muy desesperada, y como no estarlo al ver que su pequeña hija está en un grave peligro.

Por otro lado mis padres habían sido transportados de regreso a casa por ella.

-¡No voy a dejar que le hagan daño!

En ese instante que todos se abalanzaron en contra mía.

Yo desplegué mis alas y empecé a volar en dirección del vértice de la barrera.

Cubrí con mis brazos a Kuro-chan para que no le hicieran daño, pero ellos empezaron a lanzar ataques a todo mi cuerpo.

Muchos eran ataques mágicos, otros con espada y por ultimo flechas.

Mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo mucho daño…

¡Pero no importa!

Solo quiero que mi hija esté a salvo…

Mis heridas se regeneran muy velozmente pero mi energía se está yendo de paseo.

Menos de treinta segundos y ya estoy muy agotado, pero ya había llegado al vértice de la barrera.

Preparé mi ataque con una de mis manos…

-Uwaaaaaaa.-Kuro-chan se había levantado debido al ajetreado viaje.

-No te preocupes, pronto estarás a salvo…

-¡No creas que vas poder escapar!-Mierda, me olvide completamente de esa mujer.

En ese instante siento un terrible dolor en mi espalda.

¡Mis alas fueron cortadas!

Y siento un corte transversal en toda mi espalda.

De inmediato me precipito al suelo con una gran velocidad al perder mi capacidad de vuelo.

BOOOM

Mi cuerpo cae con gran fuerza al suelo formando un cráter…

Por suerte en el último instante pude hacer que Kuro-chan flotase para que no recibiera el impacto.

Logre hacer que aterrizara a un metro de mí.

Intento alcanzarla pero es inútil.

Mi cuerpo no responde.

Las heridas que tengo no se están curando y el corte en mi espalda cada vez se hace más grande.

-¡Que patético! ¡Muere!

Puedo ver que la mujer levanta su espada y el viento se torna alrededor de esta como un tornado…poco a poco este tornado se va haciendo más grande con el paso del tiempo, incluso está arrastrando algunas cosas alrededor.

Y cuando era lo suficientemente grande ella baja su espada y me apunta…

-¡Rei admos!-Es tornado sale disparado a gran velocidad hacia el lugar en donde estoy.

¡MALDITA SEA!

¡Es muy poderoso!

¡A esta distancia puede matar a Kuro-chan!

Si me pudiera mover podría mandar a Kuro-chan lejos de aquí.

Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada…

¡¿Por qué soy tan débil?!

Nunca puedo proteger a nadie…ni siquiera a mi hija.

El ataque se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí y no tenía intensión de desviarse a ningún lado.

¿Este es mi fin?

¡NO!

Al menos debo salvar a mi hija…

¡Ella no merece esto!

-Definitivamente…voy a salvarte…

Acerque mi brazo izquierdo para alcanzarla, su pequeña manito también hizo lo mismo.

Y cuando la toqué…fuego se formó en mi brazo izquierdo y rodeo completamente el cuerpo de Kuro-chan.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Escuché el grito de Kuroka hasta aquí, no te preocupes mi gatita, estaremos bien.

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

DRAGON SHOOT

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM- Se escuchaba la explosión del ataque de la mujer, pero que apenas y afectó a Kuro-chan, ya que ella…

¡Tenia puesta la armadura del Balance Breaker!

Aunque para asegurarme de que no fuese lastimada la cubrí con mi cuerpo...

JAJAJAJA…solo a este sujeto se le ocurre hacer una entrada tan genial.

¡Bienvenido de vuelta!

DRAIG

-[Es bueno estar de regreso, Issei]

-Y que lo digas… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Estoy cargando a Kuro-chan que lleva aun la armadura de dragón sobre su cuerpo, mientras que salgo del cráter en el suelo.

-[Al parecer fue gracias a la pieza de peón que tiene en su cuello…Veo que muchas cosas han pasado, tienes unas cuantas explicaciones que dar]

-Ni siquiera vas a creer con quien tuve sexo…

-[AJAJAJAJA…sigues igual que siempre, el mayor pervertido de la historia; ¿Quién creería que esta linda niña es tu hija?]

-Mejor dejemos de hablar y ayúdame a sacarla de aquí… ¿puedes hacer que vuele…?

-[Puedo forzar a que saque sus propias alas y planee en el aire]

-Eso es muy bueno… ¡Boosted Gear!

Hice que mi guantelete apareciera de nuevo en mi mano izquierda…es tal y como lo recuerdo.

-¿Dos Sekiryuteis? ¡Eso es imposible!-Gritaba la mujer en el cielo.

Yo no le presté atención y empecé a preparar mi ataque.

Dejé a Kuro-chan en el suelo un momento y junté mis manos.

Acumulé mucha energía celestial y las separé formando una lanza…

Es el ataque de mi hermosa prometida…

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

Aumenté el ataque con la ayuda de Draig y me preparo para lanzarlo con mi mano.

-Es hora del contrataque… ¡Lanza del Relámpago!

Lancé mi ataque hacia el vértice de la barrera, justo donde estaba esa mujer…la cual al ver que no podría resistir mi ataque lo esquiva y deja que la barrera se destruya.

-KUROKA

De inmediato visualizo a Kuroka, la cual está con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¡Ahora vete de aquí!

Tomé a Kuro-chan y la lancé hacia ella…

Sé que es una manera muy brusca de tratar a una bebe.

Pero…tiene la armadura, eso la protegerá.

Pequeñas alas de dragón salen en su espalda para ayudarle que no caiga al suelo…

Cuando Kuroka la recibió en sus manos de inmediato la barrera volvió a formarse…

Si hubiese ido yo también, lo más seguro es que no alcanzaba a llegar y perdería la única oportunidad de poner a Kuro-chan a salvo

-¡Bien! Justo a tiempo…

Celebro mi pequeña victoria…con Kuro-chan a salvo, ahora puedo atacar.

-[Esa herida en tu espalda es muy grave]

-Y que lo digas…puede que pierda el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre, pero no puedo irme de aquí sin más… ¡ASCALON!

De mi dimensión compartida con Aelin logro hacer que mi compañera mata dragones venga en mi ayuda.

-[No puedes activar el Balance Breaker, tienes que apañártelas por ti mismo esta vez…tratare de darte la energía suficiente para que puedas regenerar tus heridas, pero las que recibas de la espada de esa mujer serán todo un problema]

-Ya lo creo… ¿Ya te diste cuenta que soy un Nephilim?

-[Así es, apenas desperté lo supe…]

Luego de eso dejamos de hablar…es hora de concentrarse en la pelea.

Todos los hombres que me habían atacado al inicio ahora volvieron a rodearme.

Prepararon sus ataques mágicos y sus arqueros también se alistan para disparar.

Maldición, sin mi armadura de Arkham Knight no puedo usar bien este ataque pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Yo también empiezo a acumular energía demoniaca y celestial en mis manos…dos pequeñas esferas se formaron y las uní en una sola…

-¡Lluvia de Meteoros!-Grito y al mismo tiempo dejo que mi energía salga disparada al cielo, y cuando llega al punto más alto esta explota y se deja caer en forma de cientos de flechas.

Al no poder fijar bien los objetivos no todas dieron en un enemigo, pero si me ayudaron a deshacerme de una gran cantidad de ellos.

Mientras veía como caían sus cuerpos inertes al suelo, yo me acerco corriendo rápidamente hacia los que aún quedan en pie con Ascalon en mi mano derecha y la Boosted Gear en la otra.

Empecé a recibir varios golpes de todas direcciones, hice lo posible por esquivarlos, pero no podía hacerlo con todos.

Varias quemaduras y moretones empezaron a aparecer en mi cuerpo, pero eran curados casi al instante…sin embargo el dolor se mantenía presente.

Los que tenían espada empezaron a atacarme a corta distancia muy velozmente.

Pero no lo son tanto como cierta valquiria.

Podía esquivar las estocadas de sus armas muy fácilmente y con Ascalon los mataba de un solo corte.

Balanceaba a Ascalon de un lado otro cortando y rebanando los cuerpos de mis enemigos como si cortara gelatina.

Algunos esquivaban mi espada, pero no podían hacer lo mismo con mi puño…a todos les daba un potente golpe que lograba atravesar sus armaduras y su frágil cuerpo muy fácilmente.

Mi ropa rápidamente se tiño de sangre…

 **-¡No voy a dejar que ninguno escape vivo! ¡Trataron de matar a mi hija! ¡Eso es imperdonable! PRUEBEN LA IRA DE UN DRAGON ¡DRAGON SHOOT!**

Un gran grupo de magos lanzan un ataque combinado y yo les respondo con mi ataque más clásico…

Nuestros poderes chocan en el aire causando una gran explosión que se llevó a varios de ellos directo a la tumba.

Mi respiración está muy agitada, son demasiados para mí solo…apenas y mataría unos trescientos de un total de mil.

Hay que acelerar la barbacoa…

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

Transfiero mi poder a mis pulmones y los inflo tomando mucho aire.

 **-¡Quémense hasta la muerte desgraciados!-** Salto muy alto y dejo que mi poder salga por mi boca en forma de fuego.

Y en un instante una gran área fue consumida por mis llamas…muchos de los soldados fueron rostizados al recibir mi ataque de frente.

 **-JAJAJAJA… Joder, ¿Vieron cómo se hicieron cenizas? ¡Así van a terminar todos ustedes!** -Les dije a los que quedaban mientras yo volvía al suelo.

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

Vuelvo a cargar mi energía…es hora de acabar con esto.

 **-¡Vengan hijos de puta! ¡LA MUERTE LES ESPERA!**

En ese instante todo a mi alrededor pasaba a cámara lenta…todo el poder que acabo de recibir de Draig lo estoy empleando en aumentar mi fuerza física.

Parte de esta energía el empleo en reforzar a Ascalon y empieza la carnicería…

Cabezas degolladas, miembros desgarrados, y rostros irreconocibles al recibir mis golpes con la Boosted Gear.

Los cuerpos a mi alrededor cada vez iban aumentando más y más….

JAJAJAJA ¡Esto es muy divertido!

 **-¡Muere! ¡Muere!** **¡Muere!** **¡Muere!** **¡Muere!** **¡Muere!** **¡Muere!** **¡Muere!** **¡Muere!**

De uno en uno los iba matando de un solo golpe y los hacia desangrar…

Un mar de sangre se había formado a mis pies… y antes de que me diese cuenta, todos estaban muertos…

Aunque eran humanos excepcionales, no fueron nada en contra de mi…

 **-¡Ahora te toca a ti! No volverás a hacer daño a mi familia nunca más…**

En ese instante puedo sentir como algo me jala…es una cadena invisible.

Kuroka fuera de la barrera estaba controlando el sello en mi cuerpo…

 _-[Es hora de calmarse Issei, ya te deshiciste de todos ellos…además, tu cuerpo no da para más…]_

En ese instante recobro la cordura…puta, esto es lo peor que podía pasar…

Todo el parque estaba destruido, mientras que en todo el piso estaban los cuerpos de mis enemigos sin vida que ardían con las llamas que aún seguían muy fuertes de mi ataque anterior.

Cuando la cadena desaparece caigo al suelo exhausto…

-Ah, Ah, Ah…creo que me pasé esta vez…

-[No es tu culpa…lo que ahora habita en ti, está haciendo esto]

Puede que lo que diga Draig sea verdad…pero, siento como si hubiese sido yo mismo el que deseaba que esto pasara…

 _ **-[No me vengas a decir que no lo merecían…además yo no hice nada, tú lo hiciste solo]**_

Prefiero ni contestarle a este sujeto porque eso es verdad… incluso la voz macabra que estaba saliendo era completamente mía y no estaba mesclada con la suya como la vez pasada.

Sin embargo no es momento de ponerse a analizar mi estado emocional…

Ahora tengo un enemigo en frente de mí que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-Tal y como lo pensaba…eres un monstruo, los mataste como si de ganado se tratara.

-Perdón, tengo…un mal manejo de la ira cuando alguien quiere lastimar a mis seres amados.

-En ese caso ya somos dos… ¡Muere!

En ese momento a mí alrededor se crearon fisuras de viento y me cortaron todo el cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

.

.

Ahora podemos ver como los padres de Issei estaban en su casa caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupados por su hijo y nieta.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!

-No podemos hacer nada…solo somos…

-¿Pasó algo?

En ese instante una tercera persona aparece junto a los dos esposos.

Una mujer con un cuerpo de supermodelo y de cabello color carmesí…Rias Gremory.

-Deberíamos decirle a Rias-san…-Le insistía la madre de Issei a su esposo.

-Recuerda que no podemos decirle nada…

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Es la vida de mi nieta la que está en peligro!

-¡¿Algo le paso a Kuro-chan?!-En ese instante Rias se exalta al escuchar que la as pequeña de la familia corría peligro.

Sin embargo justo antes de que la madre de Issei le contestase una luz aparece de repente en la sala de la residencia Hyodou.

Un círculo de transporte se había activado y de él empiezan a salir cuatro personas encapuchadas.

\- Knights of the Shadows… ¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa?!

En ese instante Rias prepara su ataque para enfrentar a los que ella creía que eran sus enemigos.

 _-Es una linda casa…pero no tanto como la que nosotras tenemos._ -Raynare es la que habla.

 _-Cállate, debemos irnos de inmediato…y tú no estorbes._

Dice una muy seria Aelin mientras golpea el brazo de Rias y la aparta a un lado…

-¡¿Quién te has creído?!-Rias se enfada y de inmediato lanza un ataque a Aelin.

Sin siquiera revirarse para esquivar el ataque Aelin mueve su cabeza y deja que el poder demoniaco siga su trayectoria hasta destruir la entrada de la casa.

 _-Nosotros nos encargamos de Kuro-chan, Tú quédate tomando el té…_

En ese instante las mujeres salen volando a una increíble velocidad en dirección del lugar en donde estaba peleando Issei.

-Esas desgraciadas…-Justo en el instante en el que Rias estaba por seguirlas, una nueva persona aparece junto ella.

-¡Grayfia!

-Ojou-sama, por orden de mi amo Sirzechs-sama no puedo dejar que abandone esta casa…ni usted ni su nobleza, los Knights of the Shadows se van a encargar de la recuperar a la niña.-Le decía muy seria Grayfia mientras sostiene la mano de Rias.

-¡Ni creas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada! ¡Kuro-chan es como una hija para mí!-Rias hace que Grayfia la suelte y empieza a volar.

-¿Va a desobedecer una orden del Maou Lucifer? Piense muy bien sus acciones Ojou-sama…-Le dice Grayfia mientras intercepta a Rias…-aaaah, Rias…ni siquiera yo sé el porqué de la orden de Sirzechs, pero debes confiar en el…-Grayfia deja de lado su faceta de sirvienta y le habla como la hermana mayor a Rias.

Rias al no querer causar más problemas desiste de seguir a los Knights of the Shadows y regresa a su casa.

.

.

Con que ya las ha llamado…y pensar que vendrían tan rápido.

En el cielo puedo ver la figura de cuatro encapuchados a punto destruir de nuevo la barrera…esperemos lo hagan a tiempo, porque yo…

-¿Esos son tus refuerzos?

-Si…

-Una lástima…solo han llegado para verte morir.

Apenas empezamos a pelear hace cinco minutos y ella al hacerme varios cortes por sorpresa tomo la iniciativa en el combate…

Su espada danzaba en el aire como si fuese la hoz de la muerte que viene a por mi cabeza.

Era extremadamente veloz y yo no podía hacer casi nada para atacarla…solo tenía que dedicarme a defenderme, si recibía un toque directo de sus espada de nuevo… moriría al instante.

Y aunque lograba defenderme con éxito de su espada, esta enviaba un viento cortante directo a mi cuerpo que era imposible de esquivar; esto empezó a causar la mayor parte de mis heridas y cada una de las heridas que me había provocado, dolían muchísimo y se hacían más grandes por cada segundo que transcurría.

Hubo un instante en el que la intente cortar con Ascalon y logre hacerle daño, su vientre fue cortado…sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarla fuera de combate.

-Esas señoritas no van a dejar que muera muy fácilmente…

Yo me encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverme, esperando a que esta mujer no me cortase la garganta con su espada.

-Esperemos a que entren y te mataré en frente de ellas…a ver si pueden sentir lo mismo que yo cuando me arrebataste a mi mejor amiga…

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo demonios hice eso? ¡Nunca eh matado a nadie!-Ella me mira con odio puro en sus ojos.-Ok, estos tipos ni siquiera cuentan porque ya estaban muertos en primer lugar…

-¡¿Y te atreves a negarlo?! Tú… ¡Tú mataste a Aelin! ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga y tú…! ¡Y tú me la arrebataste! ¡Mereces la muerte!

Joder, con que de eso se trataba…Venganza, la verdad no la culpo por querer matarme; solo que hay un pequeño fallo…la sexi elfa aún está viva y es mi prometida

Ella levanta su espada y la empieza a dejar caer a gran velocidad directo a mi cuello…

En ese momento, una mano la detiene mientras que alguien más patea la espada lejos de nuestra posición.

-Y pensar que tendría que estar…a punto de morir para que dejasen de ignorarme. Díganme, ¿cómo se siente estar a punto de quedar viudas por segunda vez?

La que detuvo la espada fue Brunilda-san mientras que la que pateo la espada es Raynare.

-Uff… que suerte que viniste amor mío, tu amiga te busca…dice que no te dejo salir a divertirte con ella como antes de que nos conociéramos; yo digo que esta celosa…-Ahora me dirijo a Aelin, la cual está detrás de su amiga.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando imbécil?! ¡Y tu suéltame!-Esta mujer ya se está poniendo muy histérica.

En ese instante Aelin se descubre su rostro y le da la vuelta a su amiga para que la viese.

-¿A…Aelin?-La mujer sobre mí se sorprende mucho al verla y deja caer su cuerpo debido a la impresión.

-La misma…vivita y coleando…

-Pe…pero… ¡¿Cómo es que estas viva?! ¡Yo mismo confirmé que la cabeza clavada en esa estaca era la tuya!

-Hubo un pequeño trucos tras de aquello…en fin, ya puedes levantarte…no queremos que te manches con la sangre de este pervertido…-Aelin le da la mano para que su amiga pueda ponerse de pie.

Veo que aún sigue un poco enojada conmigo, pero que allá venido a rescatarme significa que al menos ya no soy invisible para ella…

De inmediato cuando la mujer está de pie va y le dice algo al oído a Aelin… lamentablemente no pude escucharle, de seguro es secreto de mujeres.

Cuando ella se separa Aelin le responde en voz alta…

-Elen, este hombre tiene aún todas sus extremidades y vista por un solo motivo…y es el mismo por el que no deje que lo mataras.

-Ise es mi prometido…

3

2

1

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-Era el grito de la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Elen cuando Aelin respondió…

Después de eso Brunilda-san junto con Le fay empiezan rápidamente a curar mis heridas…sin embargo por culpa de la pérdida de sangre caí inconsciente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo…en fin, este pude sacarlo pronto ya que tuve mucho tiempo libre esta semana.**

 **Vi que en la mayoría de reviews decían que Trihexa es un Issei de un futuro alterno…creo que era demasiado obvio esto.**

 **Sobre lo de la chica misteriosa, ya acaba de confirmarse que es Tokisaki Kurumi y que era la novia de Issei, ¿Por qué no la recuerda? Más adelante lo sabrán…el origen de sus poderes será adaptado a este universo pero será exactamente el mismo.**

 **Por otra parte…ahora e introducido un nuevo personaje, el cual es Eleonora de Madan no ou to Vanadis y con esto doy inicio al arco de Aelin.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews…aunque las leí y todas decían sobre lo de que Trihexa es Issei…y como dije es cierto.**

 **Además de que vi que les gustó mucho el Lemon…todos somos unos pervertidos jajajaja.**

 **Por ahí también vi que me decían si abra más mujeres en el harem de Issei, y no, ya no habrán más… ya son demasiadas, incluso estoy dudando en si poner a Elen o no.**

 **Sin más que decir….gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia y por darme el ánimo para poder continuarla.**


	26. Viejos Enemigos

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **VIEJOS ENEMIGOS**

Vaya mierda…me duele todo mi maldito cuerpo.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído inconsciente luego de que Le fay y Brunilda-san me estuviesen curando luego de haber peleado con la amiga de Aelin.

También me percaté de que seguimos en el parque, el cual poco a poco estaba siendo reparado con magia. Según las auras que puedo sentir, son todas las chicas quienes están haciéndolo.

A juzgar por la posición del sol debieron pasar algunas horas desde que me quede inconsciente, sin embargo mis heridas no han sido curadas en lo absoluto, más bien se hacían cada vez más grandes.

-Ya mejor…déjenme morir.-Este intenso dolor en verdad me hace querer eso.

-¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?! ¡No te atrevas a volver a decirlo!-La que me responde es Brunilda-san, la cual ha estado todo el tiempo curando constantemente mi heridas. Podía ver en su rostro que ya se encontraba muy agotada y no le quedaban energías.

Le fay que también estaba hasta hace unos momentos había ido en busca de una forma de poder curarme.

-Solo era una…broma jajajaja Auch.-Akari que también estaba conmigo me pellizca mi hombro y me mira enfadada.

-¡No debes bromear con eso! Mejor duerme e intenta recuperarte…-Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos…está muy preocupada.

-Lo siento…-Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y recobrar algo de energía, pero el intenso dolor no me lo permitía.

Es como si una lluvia de cuchillas infinita me cortara constantemente.

Si no fuese por la ridícula capacidad de regeneración que tengo… eso y que Brunilda-san haya estado curándome todo este tiempo, hubiese muerto hace ya un buen rato…

De pronto escucho que alguien se acerca a donde estamos, abro mis ojos para ver quién era; y puedo ver que las que llegan son Kuroka, Aelin y su amiga, Ellen-san…

Sin embargo Ellen-san y Kuroka están algo…lastimadas; sobre todo Ellen-san…gran parte de su cuerpo presenta gran cantidad de moretones.

-¿Qué…te paso…gatita?-Kuroka se acerca rápidamente y también empieza a darme un tratamiento con sennjutsu.

-Ella le dio una paliza a Ellen, intenté detenerla pero no pude.

Kuroka muestra una mirada compleja que reflejaba ira y preocupación, ya me puedo imaginar por qué peleo con Ellen-san así que no indagare más a en el asunto.

-¡Sekiryuutei! ¡Lamento haberte atacado de esa manera y haber puesto la vida de tu hija en peligro!-Ellen-san se arrodilla y me pide perdón; no puedo negar que estoy muy enojado con ella, pero por suerte nadie salió herido en toda esa pelea.

-No…no te preocupes…entiendo que querías…vengar a Aelin.

-Así es, sin embargo eso no justifica el hecho de que haya querido también matar a tu hija. Pa…para recompensarlo… ¡voy a servirte de ahora en adelante!

-Akari, anota….una más…en la lista Auch.-Ella y Aelin en respuesta, muy enojadas me estiran las mejillas.-Joder, ni cuando… estoy a punto de palmar, son…delicadas conmigo.

Ellas se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y me sueltan de inmediato mientras se disculpaban.

-Aelin, si…si….si me permites voy a…be…besar…lo.-Ellen-san está muy avergonzada y tartamudeando le dice a una MUY enojada Aelin.

-Qué más da…pero hazlo rápido.

-S…Si.

Esta conversación se fue para una dirección que no imaginaba.

¡Aunque me gusta la idea!

Sin embargo…. ¿Para qué me va a besar? No es que tenga quejas al respecto, después de todo Ellen-san es una mujer muy hermosa.

-O…oigan, ¿Qué…significa…eso del beso?

-Ya lo veras.-Aelin está muy enojada y se revira hacia otro lado al igual que Kuroka y Akari, mientras que Ellen-san acerca sus labios a los míos.

Y en un instante ella me besa… ¡nuestros labios están pegados el uno al otro!

De inmediato dejo de sentir esa sensación de la lluvia de cuchillas en mis heridas y al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo empieza a sanar de inmediato.

Si de esta forma puedo curar cualquiera de mis heridas… ¡Vengan a lastimarme más seguido!

Por otro lado el beso se intensificó a medida que pasaban los segundos, y no tenía pinta de terminar muy pronto que digamos.

La caliente lengua de Ellen se enrollaba a la mía y tomaba total control sobre mi…joder esto me está excitando mucho.

Ella se deja llevar por el momento y se pone sobre mi cuerpo, y casi al instante siento como mi junior quiere salir de entre mis pantalones.

Disimuladamente estaba subiendo mis manos hasta los muslos de Ellen-san, sin embargo en ese instante Aelin viene y manda para un lado a Ellen-san.

-¡Ya es suficiente!

Mientras Ellen-san sobaba su trasero debido al golpe, yo por otro lado me levanto del piso con ayuda de Akari, Brunilda-san apenas y puede mantenerse de pie y sus piernas le fallan y casi se cae.

Por suerte logré agarrarla a tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por curarme todo este tiempo Brunilda-san.

-No fue na…da…-Ella de inmediato cayo dormida en mis brazos.

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos ahora mismo…al parecer las chicas terminaron de reconstruir el parque justo a tiempo.-Les digo a todas luego de ver alrededor y comprobar que todo estaba perfectamente bien.-Por cierto… ¿que fue exactamente lo que hizo el beso?

-Ya te lo explicare con más detalles después Sekiryuutei…

Por suerte ya tengo mis heridas casi curadas completamente pero estoy muy cansado, incluso mis manos están temblando aun.

-Ya veo…aunque si solo eso se necesitaba para curarme, hubiese preferido que lo hiciera más pronto.-Le respondo con una sonrisa amarga a Ellen-san.

-Tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes…primero, Kuroka apenas vio a Ellen se fue en contra de ella para darle una paliza…-Me dice Aelin mientras prepara el circulo de transporte junto con Kuroka.

Por cierto, Kuroka no ha dicho palabra desde hace un buen rato…voy a tratar de hablar con ella más tarde.

-Luego de eso tomó un buen tiempo para convencer a Aelin para que me dejase besarte.-Culmino Ellen-san.

-Aelin…estas llevando tus celos demasiado lejos, casi dejas que muera jajajaja.

-Algún día hubiésemos podido curarte…además, no quería dejar los labios de mi amiga con un pervertido como tu… estos me pertenecen.-Aelin se acerca lentamente para darme un beso, pero en ese instante…

¡Ella desapareció!

Sin embargo de inmediato me doy cuenta que ella está a un lado exactamente en la misma posición de hace un instante… ¡Esta "congelada"!

Al ver a mí alrededor, entiendo que es lo que pasa…es ella de nuevo.

-¿Quién se cree esa para decir que tus labios le pertenecen? Hola Issei-san…

Desde las sombras empieza a aparecer una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro como la noche…

¡Tokisaki Kurumi!

Es la primera vez que la veo personalmente; pero gracias a la fotografía que me enseñó mi padre puedo reconocerla de inmediato.

Obviamente no lleva las mismas ropas de la secundaria como en la foto...ella tiene puesto un elegante vestido de color rojo con encajes de color negro en él; su cabello esta sujetado en dos coletas, una más larga que la otra… tiene un aspecto de una lolita gótica; sin embargo, a diferencia de la fotografía ahora si puedo ver su otro ojo…este es de color amarillo con la figura de un reloj en él, el cual va en dirección anti horaria.

Ella se acerca a paso lento y muy elegantemente hacia mi…cuando estoy a su alcance su mano levanta mi barbilla y Kurumi acerca su rostro a mi cuello y con su lengua va lamiéndolo muy seductoramente hasta llegar a mi boca y finalmente darme un beso.

Por algún motivo mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, no era por miedo ni por ira…sino más bien… felicidad.

Mi cuerpo, no…mas bien mi alma estaba reaccionando a ella.

Luego de un rato ella se separa de mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que malo~ Ya dijeron tus padres que yo soy tu novia…

-Sigo sin tragarme ese cuento…Aunque admito que tengo mis dudas, si en verdad fuimos novios ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?

-No puedo contarte nada de eso…-Por un solo instante Kurumi refleja una mirada sumamente triste.

-¿Por qué? Si en verdad me querías dímelo por favor…

-¿"Querias"? por favor, no hables en pasado Issei-san...Incluso ahora te sigo amando mi querido Issei-san…en fin, no habría aparecido si no es por nada importante amor mio.

-Te escucho…

Ella juguetonamente da vueltas alrededor de mí como si bailase… en un momento dado se detiene en frente mío y con una mano en la cintura mientras me señala con la otra me dice….

-Ven conmigo, tu y yo debemos estar juntos… con tu Sacred Gear podremos hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad… A como debía ser desde un inicio.

-¿Volver todo a lo normalidad?-Yo estoy algo confundido antes sus palabras…me suenan como a las palabras de cierto "destructor de mundos"

-Así es…aunque tú y yo nos separamos por mi culpa…si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos arreglarlo todo.

-No sé qué es lo que intentas hacer, pero no cuentes conmigo…soy feliz como vivo ahora y si nos separamos debió ser por algo.

Kurumi se sorprendió mucho ante mi respuesta y dio pasos hacia atrás con una mirada claramente sorprendida.

-Ya veo…entonces simplemente tengo que liquidar lo que te hace feliz en este lugar…así querrás que volvamos a estar juntos.-Ella dice esas terribles palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si "liquidar" no fuese nada.

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Su mirada se volvió completamente sombría…

-Ya veo…ya veo, estas perras son las culpables de todo; si ellas no existieran… ¡Tu serias solamente mío!-Kurumi se alteró mucho y mostraba una sonrisa psicópata en sus labios.

En ese instante junto a ella…

-¡Déjalas, ellas no tienen nada que ver entre tú y yo!

Todas las chicas incluyendo a Brunilda-san que estaba en mis brazos están siendo sujetadas por unas manos junto a Kurumi.

¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?

¿Detuvo el tiempo para mí también y por eso no me di cuenta?

Ella no presta atención para nada y golpea el suelo con su pie.

En ese momento desde las sobras empiezan a aparecer personas muy conocidas por mí.

¡Es el Equipo Gremory!

Rias, Akeno-san y las demás también han sido traídas a este lugar.

¡Incluso Kuro-chan esta ahi!

-¡Que las dejes te he dicho!

No me importa si fue mi novia o no, pero si quiere hacerles daño…

¡No se lo voy a perdonar!

En el instante en el que intento moverme para atacar, por mi espalda me abrazan otras personas. Son dos de ellas.

Cuando me doy vuelta para ver de quien se trata.

-¡¿Kurumi?!- O mejor dicho Kurumis, copias exactamente iguales que la que tengo enfrente aparecen detrás mio.

-No te preocupes, ellas también son yo… **Y todas te amamos locamente.-** Gritan varias voces al mismo tiempo.

Vuelvo mi vista al frente y cada una de las chicas tenia a una Kurumi con una pistola apuntándoles a la cabeza…si, al parecer esta loca.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Déjalas libres!

-No quie…COF COF- La Kurumi que presuntamente es la original empieza a toser y sangre sale desde su boca.-Con que este es mi limite…no te preocupes, no les hare nada; al menos no por el momento. Nos veremos en otra ocasión y espero que para ese momento tengas una respuesta para mi… eliges regresar conmigo por las buenas o…mato a todo lo que te hace feliz para hacerte solo mío.

-Ni creas que las cosas van a ir como tú quieres…no dejare que hagas lo que te dé la gana.

-Muchas cosas podrían cambiar para ese momento, solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta…Adiós, por cierto…si tienen disfraces, deberían usarlo…no queremos que los Gremory se den cuenta de la verdad tan pronto ¡Joder, que tetas tan grandes! Siempre te han gustado de este tamaño, lástima que a mí no me crecieron tanto-Dice mientras amasa los senos de Gaby-chan-… Bye Bye, Issei-san.

Y en ese momento, tal y como apareció se fue rápidamente con todos sus clones…

Cuando veo a las chicas me doy cuenta a lo que se refería con los disfraces.

Sí que es muy astuta…ella dejó al grupo Gemory junto a nosotros, mi grupo se dio cuenta de inmediato y lograron ocultar sus rostros con la capucha de sus trajes aprovechando que Rias y los demás estaban muy desorientados yo también invoqué mi traje del Arkham Knight.

Uff, de la que nos salvamos… esa Kurumi nos tiene totalmente en la palma de su mano; su poder es muy molesto…detener el tiempo a voluntad, y ni hablemos de sus clones.

 _-/Actúen normales, más tarde hablare con ustedes sobre lo que paso…primero lidiemos con Rias y el resto/_ -Les dije a todas por medio de mi mente.

 _-/ ¿Fue de nuevo aquella mujer?/-Pregunta curiosa Yasaka-san._

 _-/Así es…/_

 _-/Esa exnovia tuya nos está jodiendo mucho-nya/_

 _-/ ¡KUROKA!/_

Mierda, a Kuroka se le fue la lengua esta ocasión…puedo sentir un gran instinto asesino proviniendo de Raynare, Aelin y Akari…

Por suerte Le fay no está aquí…o si no me matarían.

 _-/No…no se enojen, ya les explicare con más detalle más luego ¿OK?/_

 _-/Si…/_

Bien, ahora prevenida mi inminente muerte por unas horas… tengo que lidiar con una no muy amigable Rias.

 _-Princesita Rias, ¿A que debemos su repentina visita?-_ Me acerco a paso lento a ella.

Rias se percata de mi presencia y de inmediato se acerca a mí con…

¡Poder de la destrucción!

Ella tiene grandes cantidades de energía en sus manos y con mucha agilidad se acerca para golpearme.

Yo apenas y puedo esquivar el primer golpe que ella me da.

-¡No sé cómo terminamos en este lugar, pero como estas tú aquí de seguro es tu culpa! ¡Devuélvenos las piezas de Ise!

 _-JAJAJA ¿Todo esto es por unas simples piezas demoniacas? Si quieres hablo con Ajuka para que te de unas nuevas._

Ella me sigue atacando muy velozmente y yo sigo esquivándole ante la mirada atónita del grupo Gremory al ver el comportamiento de su ama…

Ahora, lo que menos quiero es golpearla, pero al ritmo que vamos tarde o temprano ella sí lo hará conmigo; estoy demasiado agotado ahora mismo y mis movimientos son muy lentos y erróneos.

La lluvia de golpes sobre mi cuerpo me está forzando a retroceder, cuando ya no tengo espacio para hacerlo ella está a punto de golpearme directo en mi casco.

 _-Ok, Fue suficiente Princesita…_

El otro día Gaby-chan le dijo a Michael el cómo evadir el sello sobre mi cuerpo y como me di cuenta que la energía que recibía podría ser útil en batalla… modifiqué el sello para que pueda conectarme y desconectarme del sistema cuando me dé le gana, es hora de conectarme nuevamente a él y aprovechar la energía que proporciona el sistema a los ángeles.

 _-¡Star Shield!-_ En frente de mi hice aparecer mi técnica que sirve para protegerme de ataques de proyectiles, sin embargo como esta echo de luz, también es muy efectivo contra los demonios.

Rias al ver que su integridad se vería comprometida si golpea el escudo, toma distancia.

-Eres muy molesto.

 _-Primeramente se dice Buenas tarde Arkham Knight-sama-_ Tratando de imitar su voz- _¿Dónde quedaron los modales de la heredera del clan Gremory?_

-¡Mis modales me dicen que te de una paliza!-Ella está muy furiosa y nuevamente prepara su ataque.- ¡Suéltame Akeno! Que a este desgraciado lo voy a desintegrar…-Por suerte Akeno-san detuvo a Rias antes de que viniese para pelear conmigo, aunque podía ver que Akeno-san tenía las mismas intensiones.

 _[Vaya que te has ganado su rencor con esta nueva faceta tuya]-Me dice Draig en mi mente._

 _Y que lo digas Draig, hace unos días robé mis piezas demoniacas que estaban bajo el resguardo de todas ellas y no las eh devuelto…y creo que no lo hare, debemos ver cómo sacarle provecho a esas piezas y ver si podemos hacer lo mismo que con Kuro-chan._

 _[Esa es muy buena idea]_

 _-/Kuroka, toma a Kuro-chan y vámonos de aqui/_

 _-/Estoy con mi disfraz, no quiero que sepan que soy yo-nya/_

Es cierto, lo había olvidado…. Kuroka debió enviar a Kuro-chan a mi casa para que estuviese segura, si revela a Rias que es parte de mi grupo se enojaría con ella.

 _-/Vamos a casa…luego iras a por ella enseguida a casa/_

 _-/Entendido-nya/_

Cuando estuve a punto de activar un círculo de transporte para irnos de este lugar un enorme pilar de luz cae en medio de mi grupo…

-¿Quién diría que enviar a Eleonora a dar un paseo daría sus frutos? Atraer a los Knights of the Shadows fue muy sorpresivo… si los destruyo ganare mucho prestigio en la Brigada.

Una voz masculina se escucha proviniendo de en medio del pilar de luz.

Cuando se puede distinguir su figura puedo ver que se trata de… ¡Un elfo!

Reviro a ver a Aelin, y estaba expulsando un monstruoso instinto asesino hacia este tipo.

No se compara en nada al que solía enviarme cuando no nos llevábamos muy bien.

-ARAN… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?!-Ellen-san es la que se dirige al tipo en frente de mí.

Con que este es… el hermano de Aelin.

Son muy parecidos, cabello rubio y una piel muy blanca; sin embargo su musculatura era incluso superior a la que yo tenía antes de morir.

Por otro lado, su aura es intimidante… ¡Es muy poderoso!

¿A este sujeto es al que quería destrozar hace un año?

Creo que es imposible para mí en el estado en el que estoy ahora.

BOOOOOM

De un momento a otro varios pilares de luz nos rodean completamente mientras causan una explosión.

De ellos salen una gran cantidad de elfos.

Y apenas salen nos empiezan a atacar.

- _Hijos de puta….vamos chicas, debemos destrozarlos._

Y en ese momento se armó la gorda.

Nosotros empezamos a defendernos de la gran cantidad de ataques que nos empiezan a lanzar con magia.

Nosotros podemos esquivarlo al principio, pero de apoco se nos complicaba ya que eran demasiados.

Por otro lado vi que Aelin había empezado a pelear con su hermano con ayuda de Ellen-san. Quise ir a ayudarlas pero un gran grupo me rodea…espero estén bien solas las dos.

Al grupo Gremory ni siquiera los toman en cuenta, de seguro ese tipo no quiere tener problemas por atacar a la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer, es mejor de esa forma…sin embargo su colaboración fuese de mucha ayuda.

En fin…con tal de que protejan a Kuro-chan me basta.

 _-/Ise-kun, no vamos a poder resistir mucho tiempo más/-_ La que me habla es Sera-chan.

Me reviro a verla, y efectivamente estaban forzándonos a que retrocedamos.

Todas las chicas están muy cansadas por haber tenido que reconstruir el parque, y no pueden usar todo su poder en frente del Grupo Gremory.

 _ **[No nos olvidemos del puto sello que mantienen puesto sobre mí]**_

 _Sí, eso también…._

Por otro lado, tanto Penemue como Yasaka-san están protegiendo a Brunilda-san que estaba aún dormida y a Akari que no puede pelear.

Esto nos ponía en muchas más dificultades al tener que ser muy cuidadosos en que no vayan a atacarlas.

Gaby-chan con espadas de luz en sus manos se enfrentaba a batallas cuerpo a cuerpo con los que se acercaban para pelear…sin embargo de a poco empieza a recibir varios cortes en su cuerpo, y la sangre empieza a fluir de varias partes de él.

Sera-chan con su magia está dándole apoyo a Raynare, la cual va rebanando los miembros de los elfos que se le crucen por el camino y Sera-chan se encarga de darles el golpe de gracia.

Por ultimo yo, tenía que partirme a madrazos con estos sujetos…sin embargo no tengo energía para estar esquivando sus fechas de luz y ataques con espada, así que confió en que mi armadura pueda soportarlos por el momento. Trato de usar a Ascalon, pero apenas y puedo blandirla.

 _-/Ise…quita mi rosario, Moka-Nee-sama puede ayudarnos/-_ El escuchar a Akari en mi mente hace que me desconcentre y un tipo me da un fuerte golpe en el pecho y me manda a volar justo al lado donde está peleando Aelin con su hermano.

 _-/No sería mala opción…solo que me es casi imposible acércame a ti/-_ Entre ella y yo había una absurda cantidad de tropas y no creo que pueda llegar hasta ella sin terminar empalado con veinte espadas en mi trasero.

Intento levantarme, pero mis piernas me fallan…

Desde el suelo puedo ver como Aelin esquivaba la gran cantidad de estocadas de su hermano a gran velocidad, mientras que Ellen-san enviaba ráfagas de viento con su espada…pero a diferencia de mí, que me cortaban como mantequilla; a ese sujeto no le hacen ni un solo rasguño.

¡Ni siquiera a su puta ropa!

¡¿Así como damos fanservice al público femenino?!

-¡Eso es! ¡Este instinto asesino y esa forma de pelear! ¡Solo podrías ser tú!-Extasiado grita Aran.

Por otro lado Aelin al sentir que su hermano empieza a cargar su energía en su espada retrocede para intentar detenerlo…

Sin embargo con sus manos desnudas ni loca podría hacerlo.

-¡Sabía que tenía que matarte con mis propias manos! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Eternal Darkness!-Su energía blanca como de un ángel de un momento a otro se trasformó en una oscura como el infinito y la condenso en su espada.

 _-/ ¡Aelin!/_ -Con mis últimas energías logro aventar a Ascalon y ella la toma en sus manos.

Aelin empieza a cargar su energía, sin embargo es una miseria en comparación de la de su hermano…

Yo al ver que no podrá detener la increíble carga con la que Aran viene en contra de ella, intento correr para servirle de escudo al menos… pero…

¡Putas piernas! ¡No pueden fallarme ahora!

Hasta que yo me diese cuenta Aran ya estaba frente a Aelin y con una estocada ascendente estaba preparado para tomar su vida…

CRACK

Sin embargo ella reacciono justo a tiempo y logro retroceder un poco pero…

¡Ascalon fue destruida!

Mierda… ahora no tiene con que defenderse y él se está preparando para rematarla…

Debo ayudarla…

Sin embargo no pude hacerlo, y envés de yo haber sido su escudo…

-KYAAAA

-ELLEEEEN

Él atravesó el estómago de Ellen-san mientras ella quitaba a Aelin del camino de Aran.

 _-HIJO DE PUTAAAA!_

Con todas mis fuerzas logro levantarme al fin e intento correr para auxiliarla pero…

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Algo acaba de atravesar mi pecho, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que es…

- _¿La… Lanza… de Longinus?_

 _-/ISSEIIII/_

La misma lanza que me atravesó hace un año,

De inmediato vuelvo a caer al suelo debido al dolor que me hace sentir.

-Vaya, me dijeron que eres una amenaza para la Brigada…pero haber caído solo por esto, me pregunto si algún día podre encontrar un reto como lo fue Hyoudou Issei… ¡Hola Grupo Gremory!-Cao-Cao es el que habla mientras se dirige a Rias.

No sé si este tipo está haciéndose el estúpido al dar a entender que no sabe quién soy yo…pero si en verdad no lo sabe qué mejor.

-Quien diría que me encontraría contigo en este lugar, mejor te mato al frente de todos en la ciudad, como conmemoración de la muerte de mis padres…me ordenaron venir a eliminar a los Knights of the Shadows; pero tu vendrás conmigo y tu cabeza será mi trofeo.-Aran envuelve en una cadena a Aelin y empieza desaparecer.

 _-/Issei, Aran se dio cuenta de mi identidad…te ruego, no vengas tras de mí; no quiero que te pase nada…adiós…Te amo/-_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Aelin antes de desaparecer en medio de un pilar de luz, no podía ver su rostro pero pude ver como lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

 _-_ _ **NI SE TE OCURRA.**_

¿Qué no vaya tras de ti?

¿Quién mierdas crees que soy?

SOY EL HOMBRE QUE TE AMA…Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE TE HAGA DAÑO.

Acabo de fallarte hace un momento…

¡No pienso seguir perdiendo a los seres que amo!

-Me pregunto quién sería ese caballero como para que Aran quiera llevárselo como prisionero…en fin, voy a matar a los que quedan.

Empiezo a levantarme por puro instinto…

Las chicas habían logrado derrotar a casi todos los elfos, sin embargo no podían ni moverse así que no me pueden ayudar.

Aun no quería revelar la Boosted Gear…pero, si no lo hago…

¡Es cierto!

Aunque no quiero recurrir a esto… pero es la única opción.

Además como las chicas no tienen energía, el sello sobre mi cuerpo está muy debilitado.

Cao-Cao, de esta no te salvas…

 _ **-Date por muerto…**_

Cuando logré ya estar de pie, empiezo a retirar la Lanza con mis propias manos, como soy un Nephilim no me hace daño su luz…sin embargo su impacto si que lo hizo.

Ser atravesado dos veces por esta puta lanza…no es algo que recomiendo.

En el momento que me la quito por completo la tiro hacia un lado.

-Vaya, eres un tipo rudo…sin embargo no duraras mucho con esa herida en tu pecho, su luz empezara a consumirte… ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que dejó de sangrar y ya está casi curada?!

 _ **-SORPRESA HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAA.**_

En el instante en el que perdió la concentración le doy un golpe directo en el mentón y mientras está volando por los aires una luz lo rodea y Cao-Cao desaparece.

- _ **Princesita, avísale a tu hermano lo que acaba de pasar… tú, Ellen despierta ahora mismo.**_

-Espera imbécil, ¿Qué no ves que está muy mal herida?-Me responde de inmediato Rias mientras intenta apartarme de ella.

 _ **-Muévete inútil, lo único que me importa es que me diga cómo llegar a los elfos…luego puede morir.**_

Empujo a Rias para que no me estorbe…yo mismo sé que estoy perdiendo el control, pero no puedo detenerme.

 _-/Ise-kun…debes tranquilizarte, perder los estribos no traerá a Aelin de regreso; si nos recuperamos podremos idear un plan/-_ Gaby-chan es la que me habla por la mente mientras me abraza por la espalda.

 _-/Si quieres traerla de regreso, debes pensar con cabeza fría y no irte a lo loco/-_ Penemue me dice mientras trae cargando a Brunilda-san, la cual seguía dormida _._

 _[Issei, esta energía puede destruir tu alma…no dejes que te consuma, la maldición de la Boosted Gear no es nada comparada a esto]_

 _ **[Joder Draig, si supieras la verdad…te entraría la cola en tu trasero celestial, en fin, que se le va a hacer…ya llegara el tiempo que uses mi fuerza, por el momento… ¡Matanga dijo la changa!]**_

Y de inmediato Poco a poco mi ira empieza irse, y la energía de Trihexa desaparece de mi cuerpo. Forzó a que dejase de usar su fuerza para regenerar mis heridas y caí al suelo apenas consiente.

 _-Tu, la ex-monja… cúranos.-_ Me dirijo tanto a Asia Koneko-chan desde el suelo; la cual me mira muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Quién te crees imbécil?! ¡Primero me faltas al respeto y ahora das órdenes a mis siervos!

 _-A callar princesita…estoy contratando los servicios de tus siervos, ¿No es eso lo que hacen los demonios? Transferiré los gastos a tu cuenta más tarde…._

Rias se queda callada, pero luego de ver la situación en la que estamos da permiso a una nerviosa Asia.

La cual viene de inmediato a cumplir con su labor.

Ella activa su Sacred Gear y nos envuelve a todos en un aura verdosa para curarnos… pero me puedo dar cuenta de que es muy lento curar a todos a la vez.

 _-Cura a ella primero…lo necesita mas que el resto…_ \- Mientras les señalo a Ellen-san desmayada a un lado de mi.

-Ara Ara, veo que si puedes ser un verdadero caballero cuando te lo propones…-Akeno-san me mira fijamente con su típica sonrisa de Onee-san y Asia se concentra en curar a Ellen-san.

Las demás chicas tienen varias heridas, pero no son tan graves…lo que las tiene muy agotadas es la falta de energía…

Podría decirle a Koneko-chan que las ayude con se Sennjutsu, pero… se daría cuenta de nuestras identidades al entrar en contacto directo con nuestro cuerpo.

Nuestros trajes están diseñados para que seres como Koneko-chan, que son muy sensibles ante la naturaleza no puedan descubrir nuestras identidades… Aunque el hermano de Aelin lo hizo casi al instante…en fin, si Koneko-chan deja que su ki circule por el cuerpo de Kuroka por ejemplo se daría cuenta de su identidad de inmediato, cosa que no queremos.

 _-Por cierto…el angelito de ahí, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_ -Mientras sigo aun en el suelo llamo a Irina con mi mano.

Ella viene de inmediato a mi lado…

 _-Quiero que te comuniques con Michael y le informes lo que acaba de pasar con Ascalon…llévale los restos de Ascalon, él sabrá que hacer con ella…_ -Mientras veo los pedazos que quedaron luego de que Aran destruyera la espada como si no fuese nada.

¡Mierda! Incluso perdí mi preciada compañera de batalla…

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte de manera tan amistosa a Michael-sama?

Joder, es muy difícil tratar con ella cuando se trata de cosas relacionadas con su religión.

Aunque si supiera que en realidad ahora es mi cuñado se desmallaría de la sorpresa.

 _-Como llamo a ese tipo, es asunto mío… ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? O tengo que pedírselo a alguien más… al parecer después de todo eres solo un ángel autoproclamada…_

 _[Vaya cagada que acabas de hacer Issei.]_

 _ **[Y que lo digas Draig…]**_

-¿Ángel autoproclamada?-Xenovia que se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

-Los únicos que saben ese apodo son los chicos del club… y el único que falta aquí es Issei-kun…

¡Trágame Tierra!

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?!

Incluso Rias afila su mirada en clara sospecha sobre mi persona…

-Irina, Issei no es tan cretino como para faltarnos siempre al respeto y por más que no queramos admitirlo, sabemos que él ya no está…este sujeto no puede ser él, debió ser una simple coincidencia.

 _[¿Acaso no pueden ser más distraídas?]_

 _Y que lo digas…pensé que había cavado mi propia tumba._

-Es verdad, Arkham Knight-san es no puede ser Issei-kun… por un momento me deje llevar por mis sentimientos.

 _-COF COF… ¿Ya terminaron de delirar? Como iba diciendo, dale a Michael los restos de Ascalon luego me encargo de hablar con él._

Irina pone una mirada seria y junto con Xenovia van a cumplir mi favor.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos la ocasión y recuperamos las piezas que faltan? Ya acabas de destruir una, pero Michael-san podrá devolverla a la normalidad, dame la que quedan-Me dice Rias mientras pisa mi hombro derecho, dejándola en una posición muy comprometedora.

 _-¿Pantis negras? ¿A quien estas tratando de seducir con esas piezas de lencería Princesita Rias?-_ Le digo con un tono burlón.

Por otro lado ella al escuchar mis palabras, no se sonroja ni se pone nerviosa sino que…

PUM

Joder, y luego dicen que los hombres golpean a las mujeres…

Mi casco se trizo debido al golpe que recibo de parte de Rias.

 _-/Vaya, que buen putazo te acabas de ganar…/_

 _-/Y que lo digas Raynare, en fin…ahora que lo pienso, Kuroka y Yasaka-san; traten de absorber energía del entorno para que puedan usarla para irnos de aquí /_

 _-/Estamos en eso Ise-kun /_

A estas chicas no hay necesidad de darles ninguna instrucción, siempre ya tienen pensado lo que van hacer como siguiente movida.

Por otro lado, regresando con Rias, ella me mira fijamente como si estuviera analizando cada una de mis debilidades con este traje… ¿Quiere volver a pelear?

-Al parecer no tienes contigo las piezas…habla imbécil, ¿Dónde están?

Rias muy enojada me hace sentar a las malas mientras tira de mis hombros…

 _-Bueno…digamos que están en un muy buen lugar, las puse en un prostíbulo lleno de pechugonas, a Issei le encantaba ese lugar ¿Qué mejor lugar para tenerlas?_

-¡Eres un hijo de p…!-Rias se detiene en ese momento ya que Akeno-san da un paso al frente y la hace a un lado.

 _ **[Ya valiste verga… ¡La hiciste enojar!]**_

 _Pues perdóneme, Señor destructor de mundos… ¿Le tienes miedo a una señorita que en términos de poder no haría nada en contra tuya?_

-Ara ara, Arkham Knight-san…parece que necesita un severo castigo por seguirle faltando el respeto a mi ama y no devolver lo único que nos recuerda al ser que más amamos.

JODER… ¡Sus ojos dan mucho miedo!

De la nada un látigo aparece en su mano… y de inmediato lo blande directo a mi cuello.

Yo por puro instinto logro esquivarlo y me pongo de pie.

Esquivar los latigazos de Penemue mientras entrenaba con ella para recuperar mis reflejos sirvió de lujo en este momento… JA, y decían que no serviría para nada.

 _-No soy masoquista preciosa…o si no pregúntale a ellas._ -Le digo mientras señalo a las chicas en el suelo.

-¡Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión! Ufufu.

De nuevo con mucha agilidad vuelva a la carga, es mejor salir corriendo de aquí…

Mientras estoy corriendo y esquivando los ataques de una muy furiosa Akeno-san, en medio de mis chicas se forma un círculo mágico.

- _/ ¡Hasta que te dignas en venir!…Le fay sácanos de este lugar/-_ Raynare se da cuenta de su llegada y de inmediato le reclama a Le fay.

Yo estoy muy lejos del lugar…pero puedo escuchar las conversaciones con mi mente…

 _-/Lo siento mucho, no pude encontrar una forma de curar a Issei… ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!/_

Ella se sorprende mucho al ver como el parque ha sido destruido de nuevo y a todas las chicas en el suelo.

 _-/ ¿Dónde está Aelin-san?/_

 _-/Ya lo hablaremos más luego…tenemos que irnos, Akeno-chan esta por atrapar a Ise-kun/-_ La que habla es Sera-chan mientras es ayudada a ponerse de pie por Gaby-chan.

Yo ya había detenido mi huida de Akeno-san la traía de regreso…

 _-Agradezco tu ayuda, ya puedes retirarte. Por cierto aquí está tu Reina…_ -Los ojos de Rias parecían que iban a salirse al ver a Akeno-san.

Mientras huía de ella me detuve y ágilmente logre quitarle su látigo, y aprovechando mi poder de la luz la debilite para que no opusiera resistencia mientras la ataba de manos y pies…además de vendar sus ojos con un pañuelo que encontré por ahí.

 _-La "dominatrix" fue sometida el "Amo"-_ Mientras dejaba en el piso delicadamente a Akeno-san.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Esta me las vas a pagar!-Gritaba Akeno-san mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Recubrí su látigo con luz para que no pueda deshacer el nudo fácilmente.

 _-Adiós Grupo Gremory, fue un placer…-_ Les digo mientras hago una reverencia _.-…casi sexual tratar con ustedes.-_ Mientras miro a Rias y Akeno-san, las cuales me fulminan con su mirada asesina.

Y en ese instante desaparecemos en el círculo de transporte creado por Le fay…

Ahora queda idear un plan para ir a por Aelin…

Espérame Aelin…

¡Pronto iré a buscarte y te traeré de vuelta aunque sea lo último que haga!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Para comenzar…**

 **¡Feliz año! Jajajaja, aunque ya ha pasado casi una semana…es mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **¡Al fin actualizas hijo de puta!**

 **Créanme, hasta yo me siento de la verga por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.**

 **En fin, simplemente no me he dado el tiempo de escribir este último mes o creo que ya son dos; bueno, conseguí novia y… casi que la he pasado todo mi tiempo libre con ella.**

 **Ahora sobre el capítulo, Aelin fue secuestrada por su hermano que no tiene buenas intenciones con ella y tenemos el regreso de Cao Cao…**

 **No tenía planeado poner a Cao Cao, pero creo que es buen momento para verlo en una pelea con Issei más adelante, ya que la última vez no se partieron a madrazos como debía haber sido.**

 **Sobre Ascalon… pues, adiós…no va a volver.**

 **NAAAAA**

 **Regresaré mejor que nunca…**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia y a los que dejan reviews, me divierto mucho leyéndolas; sin embargo esta ocasión no puedo responderles por falta de tiempo.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

 **Postdata.- Tenía pensado jugarles una broma por el día de los inocentes (en mi país se celebra hoy, 6 de enero), subiendo un escrito diciendo que iba a dejar la historia. Pero me pareció de mal gusto así que no lo hice. Además que algunos hubiesen dejado de seguir la historia jajajaja.**


	27. Voy a por ti

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **VOY A POR TI**

TOC TOC

-¿Ya podemos pasar?-Se escucha la voz de Serafall luego de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Issei.

-Pasen…-Kuroka responde desde adentro de la habitacion.

Casi al instante Serafall, Gabriel, Brunilda y Raynare ingresan a la habitación.

Dentro de ella estaban Kuroka, Yasaka, Brunilda y Le fay; las cuales estaban terminando de sanar las heridas y recuperar la energía del cuerpo de Issei.

Por otro lado Akari estaba junto con Kunou repartiendo café para todas las presentes.

-¿Cómo esta Ise-kun?-Una muy preocupada Serafall les pregunta mientras mira al profundamente dormido Issei.

-Se encuentra estable, sin embargo la increíble pérdida de sangre lo tendrá durmiendo un rato más…hay que dar gracias que su factor regenerativo es muy acelerado.-Responde Le fay mientras aprieta fuertemente la mano de su amado dragón.

-Haber sido atravesado por la Lanza de Longinus era suficiente para matarlo…es increíble que haya podido seguir consiente luego de eso…cada vez me sorprende más.-Continua Brunilda mientras le da un sorbo a la taza recién servida de café.

Las chicas de inmediato recordaron como de la nada el portador de la Lanza de Longinus, Cao Cao atravesaba el cuerpo de Issei en frente de ellas.

-Y que lo digas, en ese instante deje de respirar…pensé que podría morir con esa terrible herida.-Gabriel también se acerca a Issei y le da un beso en la frente.

-[No fue simple casualidad el recuperarse casi automáticamente de la herida de la Lanza]

Las chicas sorprendieron mucho al ver como aparecía la Boosted Gear y ver como su joya brillaba en la mano de Issei…

-¡¿Cuándo fue que la recupero?!-Serafall se acerca muy curiosa buscando respuestas.

-Mientras peleaba con Eleonora, la saco de la nada-nya…además de otra sorpresita extra que ya les contare más tarde.-Responde Kuroka, ya que fue la única testigo de aquel acontecimiento.

-[Los fuertes sentimientos de Issei, hicieron que despertase de mi sueño…y a la vez que pudiese usar la Boosted Gear; cabe recalcar que no puede usar el Balance Breaker…en fin, ahora lo importante… ¿Cómo demonios pueden dejar que esa "cosa" siga ligada a su alma? Claro que fue de gran ayuda que su poder hiciera que sanen sus heridas, pero a la larga terminara por destruir el alma de Issei]

Las chicas desviaron la mirada al sentirse culpables por no haber aun encontrado una solución a ese problema y por las veces en las que Issei ha terminado perdiendo el control, lo cual hacia que usara el poder de Trihexa, el cual era muy peligroso… y no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo; aunque lograban retener los poderes de Trihexa luego de que fuesen activados, el tiempo que lo usaba era suficiente para que el alma de Issei se corrompa con dicho poder.

 **-[Tonterías… ¡Si mi poder es el más genial de todos!]**

Las chicas se estremecen al escuchar una terrorífica voz salir de la misma Boosted Gear con la cual se comunicaba Draig.

-¡Espera! ¡¿No nos digas que tú eres?!-Serafall que estaba más cerca del brazo de Issei lo agarra y empieza a sacudirlo como si quisiera sacar la Boosted Gear a la fuerza.

-¡Suéltalo! Vas a lastimar a Issei-kun…-Gabriel logra hacer que Serafall se tranquilice.

 **-[Es un placer poder hablar con ustedes preciosas…]**

-No puedo decir lo mismo al conocer a la bestia que podría destruir el mundo.-La primera en responder es Raynare por poco y escupiendo veneno de su boca.

 **-[Hay Yuuma-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi… ¿No pudiste quedarte muerta? Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual estamos en esta situación]-** Raynare se asusta al escuchar esas terribles palabras de parte de Trihexa y se sorprende al escuchar que la llama por el nombre falso que usó para acercarse a Issei **\- [Si no hubieses revivido, mi otro "yo", ya estuviese hasta comprometido con Rias y ninguna de ustedes estuviese en este lugar]**

-¡A callar hijo de puta! ¡¿Y como es que sabes ese nom…?!-Raynare se enfurece y empieza a gritarle a Trihexa, pero es detenida por Ophis; la cual sale del armario de Issei con una tanga en la cabeza.

-[¡¿Ophis?!]-Incluso Draig se sorprende al sentir la presencia de la Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

-Veo que ya despertaste Draig…y Trihexa, haznos un favor a todos y deja de emitir esa asquerosa aura, que me dan ganas de vomitar.-Y cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el armario es detenida por Gabriel.

-Ophis-chan… ¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior en tu cabeza?-Gabriel con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios le pregunta a Ophis.

Por otro lado su ex rival se acerca con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada picara en su rostro.

-Vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Esa tanga no es demasiado sexy como para que la arcángel Gabriel la use? ¿Qué pensarían los creyentes de la iglesia al ver esto?

Luego de esas palabras, la tímida Gabriel se sonroja y oculta su rostro al ver como las demás chicas también empiezan a mirarla algo curiosas.

-No esperaba eso de ti Gabriel, sin duda tener a un hombre que te quiera ha hecho que cambies, ahora eres…

-¡Una pervertida!-Antes de que Yasaka pudiese terminar de hablar es interrumpida por nadie más que Serafall…

Por otro lado Gabriel no sabia en donde esconderse debido a la gran vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

-¡¿U…u…una pervertida?! No…no…lo soy, solo quería complacer los gustos de Issei-kun…

Gabriel estaba nerviosa y tenia la mirada fija en sus pies mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Serafall, no la molestes… y creo que tus pechos son suficientes para satisfacerlo; Ophis-chan no debes tomar esas cosas sin permiso.-Brunilda mas calmada le dice a Gabriel mientras toma la tanga de Gabriel de la cabeza de Ophis y la devuelve a su dueña; la cual guarda la prenda rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tomaste las bragas de Gabriel?-Pregunta una curiosa Penemue.

-Ella me dijo que debería usarlas…-Todas se reviran a ver a quien señala Ophis, Le fay.

-Con que tú eres la culpable…

-¿Eh? Para nada Penemue-sama, es verdad que le dije que debería empezar a usar ropa interior; pero nunca le dije que se las pusiera en la cabeza…

-Ophis-chan, ¿Por qué te pusiste la tanga de esa forma?-Amistosamente Serafall pregunta a Ophis mientras mira debajo del vestido de Gabriel para poder ver la ropa interior que usaba en ese momento.-Con que rojas eh…eres muy atrevida Gabriel-chan, ¿Estas queriendo repetir lo del otro día?

Gabriel no puedo soportar la vergüenza y salió corriendo de la habitación, tratando de escapar de su acosadora.

-Por esto de aquí…-Todas miraban intrigadas como Ophis entraba de nuevo al closet y salía con una revista en sus manos.

-¿"Mujeres ardientes Volumen 3"? Entonces esto es lo que trataba de imitar Ophis…-Penemue mira la portada de la revista en donde una mujer estaba con unas bragas en su cabeza mientras estaba desnuda.

Todas las presentes miraban muy curiosas las páginas de dicha revista, en donde las mujeres eran muy hermosas y hacían poses muy sexis, con poca o nada de ropa…

Pero algo que tenían en común absolutamente todas las mujeres de dicha revista era…

¡El tamaño de sus pechos! ¡Eran muy grandes!

-Si Aelin estuviese aquí lo mataría…aunque a mí ganas no me faltan-Decía con una enojada Rayanre mientras quemaba la revista.-Akari, de seguro ese degenerado tiene más en el armario, es nuestro deber quemarlas todas…

-¡A la orden!

 **-[¡Que colección tan increíble! ¡¿Por qué la destruyen?!]**

Y así la colección de Issei fue descubierta y despedazada en manos de sus novias.

-No molestes Trihexa... y vete.-Ophis monótonamente se dirige a la Boosted Gear para luego marcharse de la habitación.

 **-[Y pensar que antes se llevaba muy bien conmigo, en fin…mejor me largo dormir, demasiada acción para un día, por cierto, creo que ya se han dado cuenta; pero con todo se los voy a decir…el sello que tienen puesto sobre mí, es efectivo, sí…pero cada vez les cuesta más trabajo mantenerlo, por su propio bien, les recomiendo quitarlo o quizás en la siguiente pelea puede que alguna de ustedes sufra una muy horrible muerte por no usar todo su poder…]**

Las chicas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Trihexa bajan la mirada, ya que él se había dado cuenta del gran problema que tienen con la falta de energía para mantener el sello.

-[Ese tipo no para de causarme escalofríos…en fin, creo que ya va siendo hora de que busquen una forma de expulsarlo del alma de Issei o nos meteremos en problemas muy serios con él cerca nuestro]

.

.

Luego de la muy corta conversación con Draig y Trihexa, las chicas habían salido de la habitación de Issei para que pudiese descansar y se acomodan en la sala principal de su base.

-Apenas despierte va a querer ir a por Aelin…-Yasaka con su hija sentada en su piernas les dice al resto.

-Eso es más que obvio, debemos prepararnos para ir a rescatarla…-Responde Penemue mientras fumaba su pipa.

-Según las propias palabras de Aran, dijo que esperaría hasta que el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres llegue, pero… ¿Cuando?-Habla Brunilda mientras recuerda lo dicho por el hermano de Aelin.

-Será dentro de tres días…en tres días se cumplirá un año más de la muerte de los padres de Aelin.-Todas las chicas se reviran a ver quién les habla.

-Tú deberías seguir durmiendo…-Exclama de inmediato Yasaka.

-No tengo tiempo para eso…la vida de Aelin está en juego, debo ir a ayudarla…

-Eso mismo estamos pensando nosotras… y tu serás la pieza clave en esta misión.-Le dice Penemue mientras le señala con su pipa a Eleonora.

-¿Yo?

-Tú vas a ser nuestra guía, te encargaras de llevarnos al Reino de los elfos y llevarnos al castillo sin que nos detecten…nosotras conocemos el lugar por encima, pero de seguro tú conoces alguna forma de evitar toda la seguridad y llevarnos directo a la posible ubicación de Aelin.

-¡Cuenten conmigo!

-Ahora…será mejor que nosotras también descansemos, necesitamos reponer nuestras energías…

Las demás de inmediato se levantan, y luego de despedirse van cada una a sus propias habitaciones.

Sin embargo nadie fue con Issei para evitar despertarlo y dejar que descanse lo más que pueda.

.

.

Joder, otra vez aquí… el espacio blanco infinito dentro de la Boosted Gear.

Luego de haber sido tele transportados a la base, caí inconsciente de inmediato mientras me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

-[Viejas costumbres que no se deben perder…]

-Y que lo digas Draig…

En medio de un torbellino de fuego aparece Draig en frente mío…

-Es bueno ver que estés bien.

-[Luego de haber sido maldecido con la sangre de Samael pensé que ya no había vuelta atrás, de alguna forma logramos sobrevivir a eso]

-Fue lo peor que nos podía haber pasado, en fin… ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperar el Balance Breaker? …dudo que sea debido a mi poder, ahora mismo creo que soy más fuerte que la vez en cuando lo desbloquee…

El tener la Boosted Gear disponible sin duda es una gran ayuda, sin embargo el no poder usar su máximo poder es una terrible desventaja.

Además que ahora que puedo usarla, puedo cumplir mi promesa de separar el alma de Akari del cuerpo de Moka-san…voy a encargarme de eso lo antes posible debido a que sus vidas corren peligro si se mantienen mas tiempo unidas.

-[De eso me di cuenta de inmediato…aunque no estas ni a mitad de camino para estar a la altura de tu fuerza antes de morir. Hablando del Balance Breaker… la verdad no tengo la menor idea del porque no puedes usarlo, por si se te acurre; no creo que presionar los pezones de Rias Gremory ayude mucho que digamos]

-¿Y si toco los senos de las demás chicas?

-[No pasara nada aunque toques los senos de Gabriel, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta lo que hiciste con su virginidad?]

Mierda, esa era mi siguiente opción… pero que mierda, ¿tal vez otro trio funcione?

O tal vez una orgia…ok, no.

 **-[Ya se te ocurrirá algo** **mi otro "yo"]**

-Ya éramos muchos y pario la burra… ¿Qué le trae por acá "Destructor de mundos"?

Trihexa acaba de hacer su tan ansiada aparición.

Sigue luciendo exactamente igual a como la vez que lo conocí…

 **-[Di lo que quieras, en fin, por el momento no creo que sea tan necesario…si te encuentras en apuros yo podría ayudarte, y si estuviésemos en el peor de los casos yo forzaría el Balance Breaker]**

-[¡De eso ni hablar! Seria mucho mejor que usase la Juggernaut Drive antes que un poder maldito como el tuyo]

Draig le responde de inmediato a Trihexa muy enérgicamente negándose a que yo recibiese su ayuda... aunque no puedo negar que fuese de mucha ayuda desbloquear el Balance Breaker de manera permanente.

-Ya, cálmense…ya me preocupare por esos detalles en algún momento, ahora es mucho mas importante ir a rescatar a mi prometida.

Estoy muy preocupado por ella… apenas despierte voy a ir a por ella sin que nada ni nadie pueda detenerme.

 **-[Pendejadas…deja que muera, así de paso te deshaces de las demás y puedes regresar con Rias Gremory]**

-¡Prefiero morir antes de dejar a Aelin morir!

Trihexa niega con su cabeza y muestra una mirada un tanto decepcionada.

 **-[Había olvidado lo terco que puedes ser…mejor me largo, voy a dormir envés de seguir viendo como pareces un perrito por mujeres que no te aprecian de verdad]**

En ese instante apareció una puerta junto a él y se marchó.

-Sigo sin entender el empeño en querer separarme de las chicas y que regrese con el grupo Gremory…

-[A mí también me parece algo curiosa su forma de actuar…esperemos que con el paso del tiempo sean reveladas sus verdaderas intenciones]

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que despierte…tengo una preciosura que rescatar.

-[Ya nos volveremos a ver Issei…y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en usar la Boosted Gear]

.

.

Apenas me levanto voy en busca de mi armadura de Arkham Knight, al encontrarla puedo ver que se encuentra restaurada…antes esta con un agujero en medio de ella debido a la Lanza de Longinus.

Puedo fijarme que ha pasado alrededor de un día desde que termino la batalla con el hermano de Aelin…

¡Mierda!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Me asusto enseguida al no encontrar mi preciada colección de revistas eróticas, la cuales estaban escondidas en mi armario.

 _ **-[Olvide decirte, tus novias se deshicieron de ellas…lo siento, no pude hacer nada, se lo que se siente… ¡No llores! Vas a hacer que yo también llore]**_

 _-Puedes ser un tipo malo, pero sin duda entiendes mi sufrimiento…_

Luego de llorar durante casi una media hora me recompongo y me termino de alistar para salir de inmediato. 

-Tardé mucho en poder recuperarme…

-En el estado que estabas no habría sido una sorpresa que durmieras por una semana entera.-La que aparece luego de entrar a mí habitación sin tocar la puerta es la amiga de Aelin, Ellen-san.

-Veo que usted también se encuentra mucho mejor…

-Las chicas me ayudaron mucho, si no fuese por ellas podría haber muerto.

-Ya lo creo, su herida era igual de grave como la mía…-En ese instante se me vino a la mente como la estuve forzando a hablar cuando estaba moribunda envés de ayudarla-…por cierto, lamento la forma en la que la traté cuando Aelin fue llevada por Aran…es solo que no pude controlarme.

-No te preocupes por aquello, eso solo demuestra lo mucho que la quieres...si no la amases de verdad no abrías estado tan desesperado por ir en su rescate.

Ella me responde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parece ser que me eh ganado parte de su confianza.

-Pero déjame decirte algo…si te atreves a herir su corazón, puedes darte por muerto.-De inmediato su mirada parecía una lluvia de afiladas cuchillas dirigidas a mi persona.

¡Es muy aterradora!

-Le juro que no haría nada por lastimarla…

-Eso espero, ella ya ha sufrido suficiente por sus romances pasados…

-¡¿Que?! ¿Romances pasados?-Esas palabras me sorprendieron un poco debido a que cuando conocí a Aelin, ella odiaba profundamente a los hombres, así que di por hecho que jamás había tenido algún otro amorío.

-¿Acaso no te lo conto?-Ella estaba un tanto sorprendida al ver mi reacción.

-Nada de nada…

-Creo que es algo que debería contarte ella misma…solo puedo decirte que fueron tipos que la llevaron al borde de la desesperación, y su motivo de que odiase a los hombres.

-Dime algo… ¿Puedo matarlos?-

¡Esos hijos de puta, aunque sean parte del pasado!

Si le han hecho algo a Aelin.

¡No se los perdonare!

-No puedes…

-¿Qué no puedo? Pero si acabas de decir que a mí me matarías si le hiciera algo.

-No puedes, por el simple hecho de que ya están muertos… Aelin se encargó de ellos hace algún tiempo.

Oh joder…hubiese querido cargármelos yo mismo, en fin; no es como si pudiese revivirlos para volverlos a matar.

 _ **-[¿Alguien dijo matar a alguien? ¡Yo me apunto!]**_

 _-¿No te habías ido a dormir?_

 _ **-[Si se trata de matar a alguien yo me lo cargo sin pensarlo dos veces]**_

 _-¿Al menos estas escuchando? Ya están muertos…_

 _ **-[Revívelos…es algo fácil si no murieron de causas naturales, solo necesitamos algunas cosas que son fáciles de conseguir… Las esferas del Dragón tambien son una opción]**_

 _-Eso está fuera de cuestión…es imposible revivir a alguien._

 _ **-[¿Acaso olvidas a la perra de Raynare? ¿No la mato Rias Gremory y ahora se la pasa de zorra contigo?]**_

Vaya memoria de mierda de que tengo, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle…

 _-¡Hey! A Raynare me la respetas… además ya basta de estar hablando de pendejadas._

-Oye…oye… ¡HEY!

Puedo ver que Ellen-san está moviendo su mano enfrente de mí, intentando llamar mi atención.

-Lo siento, me quede pensando en cosas sin importancia… ¿Decías algo?

-Gabriel me mando a buscarte… creo que es algo importante.

-Haberlo dicho antes mujer…

De inmediato termino de ponerme la armadura y salgo con prisa en dirección de la habitación de Gaby-chan, cuando llego a esta, entro de inmediato sin golpear… si se está cambiando de ropa puedo sacar buenas fotos con este casco.

Pero… como la vida es tan cruel, ella esta puesta su vestimenta de Knight of the Shadow.

-Gaby-chan, ¿Paso algo para que llevases puesta eso?

-No creerás que vamos a dejarte ir solo a rescatar a Aelin-chan…sabíamos que intentarías ir tu solo, por eso nos adelantamos a tus acciones y pretendemos ayudarte.

-De eso ni hablar…es muy peligroso para ustedes, no puedo permitir que sean puestas nuevamente en peligro.

-No hay argumento que te sirva Issei-kun, iremos contigo y punto final…

-Ya lo hablaremos… ¿me llamaste para decirme eso?

-No, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… acabé de hablar con Michael y dice que podría tener a Ascalon lista para más tardar mañana.

-¡¿En serio?! Eso fue muy rápido…

-Bueno… la verdad es que ya había está discutiendo con Michael el hacerle algunas mejoras a Ascalon desde antes…y ahora que se rompió es la ocasión perfecta para implementarle esas mejoras a la espada.

-Eso será de mucha ayuda…gracias Gaby-chan. Ahora será mejor reunirse con las demás y hablar al respecto de la misión de rescate de Aelin.

-Ya todo está listo, solo estábamos esperando que tu despertases…saldremos apenas anochezca…

-Con que lo tenían todo preparado…y así no poder negarme, díganme; si siempre van a hacer lo que quieren, ¿para qué tenerme de líder?

-No te lo tomes a mal…solo queremos ayudarte en lo que podamos Issei-kun.

Gaby-chan se acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo mientras hunde mi rostro en sus tetas…

Sin duda son las mejores…jamás podría cansarme de esta suavidad y elasticidad.

Luego de eso le di un beso y salí de su habitación…

Tengo otro asunto pendiente que arreglar, del cual espero las chicas no se enteren.

Tokisaki Kurumi…mi supuesta exnovia psicópata que no recuerdo.

Como vi en la foto que tenia mi papá en su billetera, Kurumi iba a la misma secundaria que yo… ese es un buen lugar por donde empezar a buscar.

Sin embargo yo no puedo ir a la ciudad de Kuoh fácilmente para averiguar esto, voy a necesitar ayuda…y tengo a la persona perfecta para aquello.

 _-Issei-sama, que alegría ver que se encuentre a salvo…_ -La que aparece en el holograma mágico es nadie mas que la hermosa heredera rubia de los Phoenix, Ravel.

Joder, sigo sin creer lo hermosa que se ha vuelto, digo…antes ya era lo suficientemente bella como para no tener nada que envidiarle a otras mujeres, pero ahora con su mayor estatura y su mejor figura podría llegar a ser incluso mas hermosa que su madre.

-Hola Ravel, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Alguna novedad?

 _-Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparse…la única novedad es la incontrolable ira de Akeno-san y Rias-san._

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Me hago el tonto mientras quito la mirada de sus ojos para concentrarme en algo que para mí es más importante…

¡Las tetas de Ravel!

Puedo predecir que en algún momento llegaran a ser tan grandes como las de Rias o Akeno-san…

¡No puedo esperar para verlas!

 _-Por favor deje de devorar mis senos con su mirada Issei-sama…-_ Mierda, se dio cuenta.-… _y no se haga el tonto con respecto a lo de Rias-san y Akeno-san, ellas están muy enojadas con usted…no han parado de maldecir a su faceta de Arkham Knight desde que llegaron a casa…_

-Eso es bueno…mientras más me odien, mejor.

 _-Esa forma de pensar suya es un tanto retorcida.-_ Ella mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de que desaprueba mi forma de hacer las cosas.- _¿Puede creer que compraron ese videojuego solo para darle palizas al personaje de Arkham Knight?_

-JAJAJA Creo que deberían llevarlas a un psicólogo.

- _Eso no sería necesario si usted simplemente les revelase su identidad._

-¿Tú también me vas a decir lo mismo? Ya eh dicho un motón de veces que no voy a hacerlo, mi simple presencia no hará más que traerles más peligro a sus vidas…

 _-Es usted demasiado terco, antes de que me cambie de tema…prométame algo._

-¿De qué se trata?

 _-Por favor considere el regresar a casa…usted no imagina el gran sufrimiento por el que las chicas pasan, muchas noches lloran desconsoladamente por el simple hecho de recordarlo a usted; la herida en su corazón no puede ser sanada con nada._

En los hermosos ojos de Ravel empezaron a formarse pequeñas lágrimas.

-Ravel… yo… no puedo hacerlo, no tengo el valor para aparecer frente a ellas… lo siento.

 _-¡Entonces yo seré ese valor que usted necesita! Cuando volvamos a hablar, quiero que me dé una respuesta positiva… o si no, puede despedirse de ver mis pechos jijiji_

-Eres muy cruel…en fin, no prometo nada y mejor ya cambiemos de tema… ¿Alguna de ustedes pudo ver algo cuando fueron llevadas al parque?-Ravel al escuchar mi pregunta cambia su mirada a una más seria y me dice…

 _-No pude ver nada, fue algo muy repentino…cada una de nosotras estaba haciendo sus quehaceres en casa y de un momento a otro aparecemos en frente de usted en el parque; como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…_

-Ya me temía esto…

 _-Lo único que pude percibir fue que una voz que hablaba en mi mente y decía "Él me pertenece, ustedes solamente estorban en mi relación con mi amado…" lo último no pude escucharlo… ¿Tiene usted alguna idea sobre esto?_

Kurumi está yendo demasiado lejos con su obsesión conmigo.

-Si, después de todo yo soy el causante…-Ravel, se sorprende luego de escuchar lo que digo.- Más bien, mi exnovia…

 _-¡¿QUEEE?!_ -Ravel se exalta aún más luego de escuchar lo de mi exnovia.

-Trata de hacer silencio por favor, podrían darse cuenta en casa…

 _-Sí, lo siento; eso me tomo con la guardia baja…pero ¿su exnovia? Pensé que usted no había tenido ninguna relación, obviamente exceptuando a Raynare-san, la cual ahora vive von usted…_

-Créeme que hasta yo sigo sin creérmelo… esta mujer, llamada Tokisaki Kurumi apareció cuando me reuní con los líderes y ha estado amenazando con matar a todas las personas importantes para mi… pregunté a mis padres sobre ello y descubrí que ella había sido mi novia cuando iba en la secundaria; pero que por alguna razón no puedo recordarla…

 _-Ya veo… ¿Entonces usted quiere que investigue sobre ella?_

-Me has leído la mente…por favor, te lo ruego; si logro descubrir algo sobre mi pasado con ella, puede que la haga cambiar de parecer…

 _-Déjemelo a mí, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo._

-Muchas Gracias Ravel…una última cosa, trata de no involucrar a mis padres en esto; creo que deberías empezar buscando en mi secundaria yo tengo que rescatar a Aelin…cuando regrese me contactare contigo.

 _-Entendido… adiós Issei-sama, están llamando a la puerta; cuídese y no olvide pensar sobre lo que le dije u olvídese de estas gemelas._

-Tú también cuídate Ravel…nos veremos pronto, y no olvides que esas gemelas son mías, tu madre misma te puso bajo mi cuidado; y sobre lo otro…tal vez algún día regrese, o tal vez nunca; el tiempo lo dirá.

Luego de despedirme la imagen de Ravel desaparece…

Espero que pueda encontrar algo sobre Kurumi, es urgente que trate de convencerla de algún modo que no les haga daño a las chicas.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharse…

Luego de asegurarme que ya tengo todo listo con mi armadura, salgo de mi habitación en dirección de la sala.

En esta puedo ver que las chicas ya están listas para irnos.

-En serio les gusta hacer lo que ustedes quieren… déjenme ir a mí solo.

-¡NO!

Todas se niegan de inmediato…

-Entiendan que no puedo ponerlas en peligro…

-Y tú entiende que si vas sólo podrías morir.-Me dice Sera-chan mientras me empuja suavemente con su dedo índice.

Estas mujeres son demasiado insistentes, debo encontrar al menos alguna excusa para no ponerlas en riesgo a todas.

¡Ya se!

-Entonces…según puedo entender su plan, es ir a la ciudad de los elfos con la ayuda de Ellen-san.-Todas asienten en respuesta.-Infiltrarnos por alguna "falla" de seguridad y luego sacar a Aelin, en lo posible sin que nadie se dé cuenta ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Tal y como tú lo dices, ¿Acaso escuchaste nuestra conversación de antes?

-No, pero es lo que yo haría de buenas a primeras…y sin duda nos descubrirían apenas entremos. Para comenzar, la cantidad de personas que vamos a ir son demasiada para una "infiltracion"; más bien parece que fuésemos a la guerra…en segundo lugar si no tenemos idea en donde pueda estar, vamos a perder nuestro tiempo buscándola por todos lados y poniendo en riesgo nuestra misión.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de las falencias de este plan, las cuales eran obvias… como lo dije, con esta cantidad de personas era más fácil llegar y destruir todo el lugar, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de destruir el hogar de Aelin.

Yo tengo una mejor idea, que al menos hará que llegue a donde Aelin sano y salvo; o al menos eso espero…

En la semana que estuve siendo ignorado por la chicas, Yasaka-san se había interesado mucho en como Euclid pudo controlar a los padres de Rias… y ha desarrollado una técnica que hace el mismo efecto.

Consiste en tocar al objetivo e inyectarle la sangre de aquel parasito, y activar un círculo mágico para darle órdenes… el principal problema es el poder que se necesita para controlar a alguien fuerte, Yasaka-san podía controlar a animales grandes y algunas criaturas mágicas; pero no duraba más de unos cuantos minutos…

Sin embargo, yo tengo un as bajo la manga… la Boosted Gear.

Si voy solo, puedo lograr infiltrarme hasta el castillo, una vez dentro solo deberé dejarme atrapar por un guardia, controlarlo y hacer que me lleve a donde se encuentre Aelin, como último paso…sacarla de ahí, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

 _-[¡TODO! Es un plan igual o peor que el de esas mujeres… para comenzar, la nueva técnica que tienes pensado utilizar no creo que funcione, además si por algún milagro funciona…seguirá durando muy poco tiempo, en segundo ¡¿Cómo piensas sacarla de ahí?! Ese lugar estará repleto de guardias]_

 _-No te preocupes, todo irá bien…_

Sin embargo si les digo este plan a las chicas, no me van a dejar llevarlo a cabo ni de broma.

-Chicas…tengo un mejor plan, solo tendremos que…

 _-[Esta es una muy mala idea…]_

 _-Deja de ser ave de mal agüero, ¡En mi puta vida había estado más seguro!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-/ ¡Tonto!/_

 _-/ ¡Idiota!/_

 _-/ ¡Estúpido!/_

 _-/ ¡Imbécil-nya!/_

 _-/ ¡Pendejo!/_

 _-/ ¡Jamás volveremos a confiar en ti!/_

Le fay, Raynare, Akari, Kuroka, Sera-chan y por ultimo Gaby-chan me gritan en mi mente claramente enojadas.

Jajajaja… al parecer si se enfadaron demasiado con mi engaño.

 _-/Lo siento mucho señoritas…esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo/_

Logre convencerlas de que cambiásemos su plan inicial por uno nuevo, el cual consistía en que yo me infiltraría sólo al Reino de los Elfos, luego de que lograse llegar al castillo, con ayuda de la instrucciones que me fuese dando Ellen-san inhabilitaría la barrera anti intrusos y las invocaría a este lugar…

Sin embargo todo eso fue un engaño…seguí con mi propio plan, el cual evitaba cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, ahora mismo ya estoy dentro del castillo y solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para dejar que me atrapen los guardias…

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que me desvié completamente de la dirección del sello que debía romper y empezaron a reclamarme por haberlas engañado.

 _-/Créeme que vas a recibir el más fuerte castigo Ise-kun/_ -Sera-chan muy seria me dice, va a ser muy difícil lidiar con ella cuando logre regresar.

 _-/No voy a dejar que me toques por un mes…hacer que me preocupe de esta forma es muy cruel Issei-kun/_ -Gabriel-san está muy preocupada por mí, y a la vez trata de regañarme.

 _-/Ya se los dije chicas…no puedo permitirme ponerlas en peligro, ya vieron lo que paso con Aelin; no pude protegerla y ahora su vida corre peligro/_

 _-/ ¡Aun así, lo que estás haciendo es simple suicidio! Todavía estas a tiempo, regresa y desactiva la barrera para que podamos ir en tu ayuda/_ -Brunilda-san es la que habla ahora e intenta que cambie de parecer.

 _-/ ¿Qué pasaría si te encuentras con Aran? Él es muy poderoso para ti/_

 _-/Ellen-san… ¿Eres bruja o qué?/_

Lo digo porque justo al frente de mí está…

-JAJAJAJA…Sabia que vendrías Arkham Knight, ¿O debería decir, cuñado?

Puta madre, ahora si todo se fue el carajo…

¿Saben lo que es una patada en los huevos?

¿No? Pues yo tampoco… pero de seguro es algo que no puedes predecir y que sabes que le va a doler hasta a tus nietos; pues así me siento ahora que veo a Aran frente de mi listo para la pelea…

Estoy temblando de solo sentir su abrumadora presencia frente a mí.

 _-¿De que estas hablando?_ -Trato de hacerme el tonto a su pregunta.

-¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Esa mirada de amor que tenía mi hermana cuando te vio por última vez antes de traerla aquí, fue tan, tan…-El hace ademan de querer vomitar.

 _-¿Conmovedora?_

-Asquerosa…esa es la palabra correcta, no puedo creer que esa perra haya encontrado otro hombre; dime ¿Qué te atrajo de ella? ¿Sus tetas? ¿Su trasero? ¿Su belleza?...si es simplemente eso, podría entregarte a una mujer igual de hermosa y estaríamos en paz…y ¿por qué no hablar de una posible alianza?

Joder, el mero hecho de ver su cara me dan ganas de despellejarlo ahora mismo.

 _-Un bastardo como tú no entendería los verdaderos sentimientos que tengo por Aelin._

-¿Verdaderos sentimientos? ¡No me hagas reír por favor! Esa perra egoísta y arrogante solo está jugando contigo… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Ella solo merece la muerte! ¡Y yo se la voy a conceder!... y si interfieres en mi camino ¡Voy a matarte!

El de inmediato salta en mi dirección y yo también hago lo mismo mientras acumulo poder demoniaco en mis manos.

Sé que si dejo que utilice su espada, puedo irme despidiendo de este mundo…asi que debo terminar esto antes de que pueda usarla.

- _Esa debería ser mi línea… AAAAAAH_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno, aquí va otro más…**

 **Lo mismo de siempre…lamento mucho la tardanza, putos exámenes; al menos ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y espero como mínimo escribir un capitulo cada semana o cada dos semanas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y esperen el siguiente con ansias… en el cual pienso ya revelar el pasado de Aelin.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos y espero que la hayan pasado bien en San Valentin.**


	28. Por mi culpa

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **POR MI CULPA**

-Issei… despierta…

Escucho una voz muy familiar que entra por mis oídos…

Lo último que recuerdo era la paliza que me dio Aran… ese hijo de puta es muy fuerte, al inicio pude contenerlo… pero cuando empezó a usar su espada todo se fue al carajo.

No creo poder derrotarlo sin la ayuda de las chicas.

Por suerte el pendejo ese no me mató, es el típico villano que cuando tiene al héroe contra las cuerdas, se pone a dar un discurso sobre su vida; dando chance a que el héroe se recupere y lo derrote… putos clichés.

En mi caso él me deja vivo para matarme en frente de Aelin, o al menos eso puedo intuir.

Por el momento será mejor despertar y hablar con mi sexi elfa.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas… tonto, te dije que no vinieras.

Aelin estaba con sus ojos muy rojos e hinchados, debió haber estado llorando e incluso ahora lo sigue haciendo.

-Vaya, mi plan salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

 _[Eso no te lo cree ni tu madre]_

Que lagartija más aguafiestas, el objetivo era llegar a Aelin… y bueno, aquí estoy.

-Sabes muy bien que no iba a dejarte a tu suerte… soy tu prometido ¿Recuerdas?

Aelin me abraza fuertemente mientras llora en mi pecho.

Yo le acaricio la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla.

Luego de un rato ella cae dormida.

La acuesto en el suelo ya que no había nada en esta celda.

Yo intento buscar una forma de escapar, pero es inútil.

Las paredes están reforzadas con magia muy poderosa, al igual que los barrotes… además de contar con un sistema que drena todo mi poder, intenté dar un puñete a la pared y más me dolió mi mano.

Hora del plan b… espero que funcione.

Primero me aseguro de que no haya ningún guardia… que suerte.

 _ **[Más bien conveniencia del vago del autor diría yo…]**_

¿Autor?

¿De qué mierdas habla este sujeto?

En fin…

-BOOSTED GEAR

Hago aparecer mi guante en mi mano izquierda.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Aumento el escaso poder que tengo para intentar romper la barrera, espero que funcione.

Doy un fuerte golpe con todo mi poder acumulado, pero…

-AAAAAAAAH

Pero esto es una puta estafa, cuento estaba a punto de tocar la pared esta se hizo intangible y la atravesé; pero envés de aparecer en otro lugar salí en el lado contrario de la celda.

Intento hacer lo mismo con la pared adyacente, pero tenía el mismo resultado.

Esta barrera es demasiado molesta si ni siquiera puedo interactuar con ella al usar poder para destruirla.

Hora del plan C… espero este si funcione o me voy a quedar sin letras del abecedario.

Nuevamente acumulo poder con la Boosted Gear.

Ahora lo que necesito es liberar mi sello de ángel…

Lo que tengo pensado hacer es ponerme en contacto con Michael, amplificare mi señal con la Boosted Gear… ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que Michael note mi presencia en el Sistema.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que ya estaba poniéndose en contacto conmigo.

 _\- ¡Hyodou Issei! Vas a ver el castigo que te tengo preparado para cuando las chicas te saquen de ahí._

Pero la persona que hablaba en mi mente no era el siempre sonriente Michael, sino más bien una muy molesta Gaby-chan

 _\- ¿Qué haces en el cielo Gaby-chan?_

 _-Apenas perdimos contacto contigo nos pusimos en marcha hacia el Reino de los elfos… yo me vine al cielo para intentar rastrearte dentro y poder rescatarte._

Justo lo que me temía… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las chicas lleguen a hacer un desastre en el lugar.

Tengo que salir rápido de este lugar para evitar la pelea.

 _\- ¿Encontraste a Aelin?_

 _-Obviamente, está aquí conmigo… solo que no podemos salir de esta celda._

 _-Y pensar que tu loco plan funcionaria… ¿Qué paso con Aran?_

 _-No tengo ni le menor idea, me dio una paliza y luego desperté aquí._

 _-Así que no pudiste derrotarlo…_

 _-Su espada es demasiado molesta, le da un poder increíble sin ni siquiera esforzarse el mismo._

Podía sentir un aura increíble proviniendo de ella, ni el aura de Durandall se compara… necesito un arma igual de poderosa para hacerle frente.

En mi anterior pelea no usé la Boosted Gear, pero así la utilice el resultado seria el mismo… tal vez el Balance Breaker pueda hacerle frente, pero no puedo usarlo.

Lo único que me queda es escapar, no es mi estilo, pero es la única opción para salir con vida de esto.

Lo que me preocupa es que Aran va a seguirnos buscando si hacemos eso, a la final algún día tendría que enfrentarlo.

 _-Creo que la solución sería usar a Ascalon._

Ahora el que habla es Michael.

 _-Lo dudo, por mas mejoras que le hayas hecho no podría pelear con ella y ganar… aparte de que soy un inútil con las espadas._

 _-Te sorprenderás con lo poderosa que es ahora… ni siquiera puede compararse a ExDurandall, puedo decir que esta va a ser mi obra maestra._

Puedo notar una increíble confianza en sus palabras.

¿puedo confiar en ellas?

Aunque lo hiciera, por mas poderosa que sea Ascalon no puedo usarla en su máximo esplendor.

Tal vez si Aelin la usara… no, no puedo dejar que ella pelee.

Creo que voy a intentar pelear yo mismo… y si no puedo hacerle frente no me quedara mas que usar el poder de Trihexa.

 _-Si me dices que la use, puedo suponer que ya esta lista para combatir y que me la puedes enviar._

 _-Por supuesto, puedo usar el poder del Sistema para hacerlo… solo que tomara su tiempo… cuatro horas si todo sale bien, la barrera de los elfos es muy poderosa para atravesarla rápido._

El tiempo es lo que me preocupa.

 _-Gaby-chan… ¿En cuánto tiempo estimas la llegada de las chicas?_

 _-Tres horas, suponiendo que se toman su tiempo para preparar una estrategia… lo cual dudo._

Entonces tres horas...

Una hora de diferencia en la que voy a tener que estar en espera hasta que pueda escapar… si Michael confía tanto en la espada puedo suponer que destruir esta barrera no será nada para Ascalon.

La otra opción es esperar a que las chicas me encuentren y de ahí salir a la batalla.

Sea como sea esto solo va a terminar de una forma muy violenta.

 _-Envíamela ahora mismo, no hay que perder el tiempo._

Luego de eso se interrumpió la comunicación.

Pude ver que en la pared se empieza a formar muy lentamente un circulo mágico de color rojo sangre.

¿De esa forma planea enviar a Ascalon?

De mi Boosted Gear empieza a salir poder mágico para la formación de circulo.

Ahora solo toca esperar.

.

.

Dos horas han pasado desde que el circulo ha empezado a formarse, tiene un diámetro de un metro, pero le falta completarse la parte central.

Por otro lado, Aelin ha permanecido dormida,

Otra cosa que olvidaba mencionar es que sigo con mi armadura, esta algo rota pero aun sirve.

Sin embargo, lo que sin duda me llama la atención es que sigo con mi casco puesto.

¿Por qué Aran no me lo quito?

¿No pudo hacerlo debido a los sellos mágicos que tiene?

Lo dudo, tiene la fuerza suficiente para romperlos.

 _\- [Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero dijo que sería más divertido hacerlo cuando vaya a matarte en publico]_

Ese hijo de puta me tiene las pelotas llenas por su maldita arrogancia… sin duda disfrutare devolverle la paliza que me dio.

Mientras sigo maldiciendo a ese desgraciado siento que Aelin empieza a moverse hasta que finalmente abre sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

\- Unas dos horas…

Ella se sienta a mi lado y mientras lo hace se percata del circulo mágico dibujándose en la pared.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-Una vieja amiga está viniendo en camino para ayudarnos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

-Ascalon… Michael se encargó de arreglarla y dice que ahora es más poderosa que nunca.

\- ¿Crees que eso pueda ayudarnos a salir?

-La Boosted Gear no funciono, esto debe hacerlo o estaremos perdido.

Aelin de inmediato se da cuenta que en mi mano se encuentra mi guante, a veces es un poco despistada.

-Entonces ya la puedes usar… pero aun así no pudiste ganarle a Aran.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo… aunque ni la usé en la pelea, en fin; quiero pensar que con Ascalon sea suficiente para derrotarlo o para escapar por lo menos, su espada es un dolor en el trasero.

-Si logramos que la pelea se convierta en una de desgaste podríamos ganarle ya que a la vez que le da más poder también consume su vida.

¿Dónde eh escuchado eso antes?

 _[Oye a mí no me hables, no te eh forzado nunca a usar la Juggernaut Drive, solito lo has hecho]_

-Con que es ese tipo de arma, entonces si aguantamos lo suficiente podría morir por su propia mano…

-Originalmente le pertenecía a mi padre, Aran desde pequeño fue muy compatible con esta y se convirtió en su nuevo portador, aunque con el pasar de los años le ha hecho múltiples modificaciones.

-Es la primera vez que escucho sobre tu padre, ¿Dónde está?

-El…él se fue hace mucho tiempo junto a mí madre. -El rostro de Aelin está sumamente triste, es más que obvio que ellos ya están muertos al parecer.

Como siempre soy muy tonto para este tipo de cosas y termino haciendo preguntas que no debo.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar….

-No te preocupes, algún día debía de contarte… mi padre y mi madre gobernaban a los elfos, al igual que los demonios nosotros tenemos una larga esperanza de vida; pero ellos no llegaron a vivir ni la mitad de esta…

Aelin sigue con su expresión triste, el recordarlos debe ser muy doloroso para ella.

De pronto su expresión de tristeza cambia a una de odio puro.

-Todo por culpa de Aran…

Ella apretaba sus manos muy fuertemente, demostrando su ira.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Por lo que me dice puedo intuir que él fue quien los mato o provoco su muerte al menos.

-Se puede decir que todo comenzó cuando éramos niños.

¿Aelin de niña?

Pagaría por verla…

-Aran es apenas tres años menor a mí, es muy raro que hermanos elfos tengan muy poca diferencia de edad…

En ese aspecto parecen ser iguales a los demonios, un ejemplo claro seria Sera-chan que incluso participo en la anterior guerra de las tres facciones y su hermana Sona-kaicou apenas tiene diecinueve años.

Como mínimo hay una diferencia de unos cuantos siglos.

 _ **\- [¿Tuviste sexo con una vieja? ¡Otro motivo más para que regreses con las Gremory!]**_

 _\- ¡A callar hijo de puta! Sigue siendo sumamente joven así que no importa… además, gallina vieja da buen caldo._

-Cuando éramos pequeños fuimos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos… yo lo amaba y Aran a mí; puedo decir que fue una época muy feliz de mi vida… cuando teníamos alrededor de cien años… ¡Quita esa expresión de tu rostro!

Yo no pude evitar soltar una risilla cuando dijo esa elevada edad comparada con la de un humano.

Así que Aelin se enojó y me dio un golpe.

-Aunque no me creas, a esa edad tenía la apariencia como de esas colegialas de tus revistas.

\- ¿También andabas desnuda?

-Si… ¡Quiero decir! ¡NO! Continuemos con lo que me quede y espero que no me interrumpas de nuevo.

-Ok.

-…

Ella se quedó callada como si ahora dudara en contarme su historia.

-Bueno, yo… a esa edad… me enamore…

Ya veo porque dudaba en contarme.

-Era un chico un tanto mayor a mí, pero no importaba en ese momento… yo me dejaba llevar por sus palabras y cada vez me alejaba más de Aran por estar con él. Aran al ver esto se ponía muy celoso, y siempre trataba de hacer que termine mi relación con ese hombre; pero yo como una tonta seguía con el… este también fui el inicio de mi odio a los hombres; nuestra relación duró alrededor de diez años, para ti parecerá mucho, pero para mí no es más que unas cuantas semanas… yo nunca dejé que mi novio me tocara o besara y ni pensar en el sexo; mi madre me había enseñado que eso siempre se debe hacer luego del matrimonio y así lo quería yo.

\- ¿Entonces cómo tú me besaste de buenas a primeras cuando te me declaraste?

-Teniendo a tanta competencia alrededor no puedo quedarme atrás… en fin, un día tenía que encontrarme con él, llegué muy temprano y ahí lo vi… estaba besándose con una de mis amigas, mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante…. Esperé a que ella se fuera y él se quedó solo, yo no me aparecí en frente de él así que se marchó, lo seguí solo para ver a donde iba, hasta que se encontró con un hombre; ya olvidé lo que conversaban, pero las palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi mente fueron _"Tu sabes que es una simple mujer que no sabe nada sobre el mundo, yo seré el primero en follármela… después de eso la dejare como al resto."_

El silencio reino en la habitación luego de que Aelin dijo eso, no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, así que básicamente ese hijo de puta solo quería usarla para botarla luego.

Eso es no tener honor.

Estoy dejando que mi ira me controle, pero no puedo explotar ahora… hay que guardarla para luego mejor.

-En ese instante perdí el control, todo a mi alrededor se nublo… lo último que recuerdo es a Ellen detenerme antes de que atravesara el corazón de ese desgraciado con mis propias manos…

-Espera… ¿Ya conocías a Ellen-san desde hace bastante tiempo?

-Sí, esa fue la primera vez que la conocí… ella es humana…

\- ¡¿Una humana?! ¿Cómo ha vivido tanto tiempo?

\- Una maldición… esta no le permite envejecer, es como si el tiempo se haya detenido para ella; en ese momento me entere que ella tenía un contrato con mi familia, y su deber era protegerme desde las sombras… luego de ese incidente ella se hizo más y más cercana a mí, es mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué paso con ese sujeto?

-Aunque logró sobrevivir luego de que yo perdiera el control, murió días más tarde debido a las heridas… nadie me echo la culpa, después de todo yo era la princesa y podía hacer lo que me plazca. Luego de haber sufrido esa traición no podía volver a confiar en los hombres, lo único que podía ver cuando observaba a un hombre, era un montón de basura.

Ya veo, entonces así fue como inicio su odio por los hombres… pero eso aún no explica por qué su hermano también la odia.

\- ¿Que paso con tu relación con Aran?

\- Por algún motivo Aran era el único hombre en el que podía confiar, le contaba todo lo que me pasaba y volvimos a estar juntos de nuevo… pero eso no duraría por mucho; ambos habíamos alcanzado la edad para poder ser elegidos como herederos al trono, en principio debía haber sido solamente mío, pero debido a la casi nula diferencia de edad no importaba a quien se eligiese…

\- ¿Entonces él también quería ser el Rey?

-Era lo que más anhelaba, por otro lado, yo no lo quería en lo absoluto… por eso, aunque no tenía el talento suficiente, se esforzó día a día en aprender cómo debía gobernar… yo lo apoye en todo lo que pude, pero el día en el que llego la ceremonia… yo, yo lo traicione.

¿Aelin traiciono a Aran?

" _Esa perra egoísta y arrogante solo está jugando contigo…"_

Esas palabras de inmediato se me vinieron a la mente, las palabras que Aran me habían dicho ante de iniciar nuestro combate.

-Por supuesto que no lo hice porque lo odiase, solo lo hice para protegerlo…

\- ¿Para protegerlo? ¿De qué?

-Justo la noche antes de la ceremonia yo iba en camino a la habitación de mis padres para desearles una buena noche e ir a dormir… cuando llegué ahí pude escuchar sus voces, y por algún motivo parecía sospechosa su conversación así que los escuché a escondidas.

 _-Nunca pensé que Aelin renunciaría a su derecho al trono. -Es lo que decía mi padre mientras observaba las estrellas._

 _-Creo que es por dejar que Aran sea el Rey, ella conoce muy bien que el sueño de su hermano ha sido gobernar. -Mi madre se acerca por la espalda a mi padre y lo abraza muy cariñosamente._

 _\- ¿Crees que se haya enterado del requisito para mantener la barrera de nuestro Reino?_

 _-Solo tú y yo la conocemos cariño, y mañana la conocerá Aran, como el heredero debe aceptar esta carga._

 _\- "El Rey y la Reina deben entregar sus vidas para mantener a los enemigos fuera" Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre cuando recibí el derecho al trono… en ese momento pensé que no era nada hasta que llego el día de su muerte al renovar el sello de la barrera que protege el reino._

 _-Otou-sama y Okaa-sama dieron sus vidas para que nosotros vivamos en paz, algún día tendremos que hacer lo mismo y Aran con su esposa también… aunque pasaran al menos unos cuatro mil años para que nosotros nos sacrifiquemos._

 _¿Dar sus vidas para mantener la barrera?_

 _¿Aran tendrá que dar su vida algún día si se convierte en el Rey?_

 _¡No lo voy a permitir!_

 _Es mi hermano y lo amo, es el único en el que puedo confiar y me ha apoyado en toda la vida… aunque tenga que dar mi vida voy a protegerlo._

 _¿Qué debo hacer para protegerlo?_

 _¿Escapar junto a él?_

 _No, Aran no lo haría…_

 _Solo me queda una opción._

 _Yo… yo voy a convertirme en la Reina._

 _Solo debo reclamar mi lugar, pero si lo hago… Aran me va a odiar._

 _El a soñado con este día desde hace décadas, no… debo salvarlo._

 _Me marché de la habitación de mis padres sin haberlos siquiera saludado y me fui a mi habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando me desperté, Aran ya estaba listo para la ceremonia._

 **-** _¡Onee-sama despierta! Ya va a ser hora._

 _-Faltan como cinco horas para que inicie la ceremonia, ten paciencia._

 _-No importa, debo estar listo…te espero para que vayamos juntos, después de todo tú vas a ser mi escolta._

 _Cuando el heredero es nombrado, es costumbre que la persona que va a ser su mano derecha lo escolte, yo no pude negarme ante la insistencia de Aran._

 _Mi función cuando Aran fuese coronado, es la de dar consejo y apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda._

 _En el caso de Otou-sama, fue Okaa-sama quien lo acompaño como escolta._

 _Yo me preparé para ir a la ceremonia, debajo de mi vestido de gala llevaba mi uniforme de batalla… la única manera de ganar el derecho al trono es derrotar a mi hermano._

 _Las horas que faltaban para la ceremonia pasaron muy rápido._

 _Caminé por la alfombra roja escoltando a Aran hasta llegar a donde se encontraban nuestros padres._

 _La ceremonia comenzó con un discurso de mi padre y madre._

 _Luego de eso vendría la colocación de la corona de heredero a mi hermano._

 _Cuando vi que el consejero de mi padre se acercaba con esta yo me adelanté a Aran y me quité mi vestido de gala._

 **-** _¡Aran, te reto a un duelo!_

 _Todo el mundo se sorprendió al verme hacer eso._

 **-** _¡Acepto el reto Onee-sama! Pero con una condición… si yo gano ¿Te convertirías en mi esposa?_

 _El saco un anillo de su bolsillo y se arrodillo en frente de mí._

 _-UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Toda la gente presente grita ante la proposición que Aran me hace._

 _¡Es el mismo que tenía mi madre!_

 _Me doy vuelta a verla y ya no lo tenía en su dedo… eso quiere decir que estaba al tanto de esto._

 _Sin embargo, yo aún estoy en shock…esto no lo vi venir._

 _No es raro para nosotros los elfos que se casen entre familia, después de todo era para conservar el linaje… sin embargo si yo lo aceptase seriamos la primera pareja de reyes en ser hermanos._

 _Lo que me propuso Aran fue muy tentador, después de todo yo lo amo… y cuando llegue el día de dar nuestras vidas, lo haríamos juntos, así no tendría que despedirme nunca de él._

 _Pero… yo ya no podía ver a mi hermano al frente mío, solo podía ver otro montón de basura más; como los muchos que hay en esta sala._

 _Ya veo, el hecho de que lo veo de esa manera hasta ahora era porque solo lo consideraba mi hermano… pero al momento que se me propuso, pasó a ser un hombre más, un hombre como ese desgraciado que me traicionó; no iba a dejar que un ser tan repulsivo como él me tenga._

 _-JAJAJAJA… ¡ni siquiera voy a permitir que me toques!_

" _El montón de basura" se sorprende ante mis palabras._

 _Saco mi espada de mi dimensión personal y me preparo para el combate._

 _En todas las luchas que eh tenido con "montón de basura" me contenía para no hacerlo sentir mal._

 _En esta ocasión no voy a hacer y lo voy a derrotar de un golpe._

 _Eso debería ser suficiente._

 _Tyrfing_ _, la espada que mi hermano heredó de mi padre está expulsando una intensa aura asesina._

 _Pero eso no es nada para mí._

 _Me acerco corriendo hacia él, y de un solo movimiento desvió su espada, de una patada tiro al suelo a mi enemigo, pateo a Tyrfing lejos y apunto con mi espada a mi enemigo derrotado._

 _Cuando "montón de basura" soltó su espada ya no lo veía como tal, sino ahora veía a mi hermano nuevamente._

 _Aran recuperó su espada en mi descuido y nuevamente volvió a convertirse en un montón de basura._

 _-Ya veo, así que tú eres el responsable de esto… una maldición. ¡Voy a deshacerme de ella!_

 _Cargué todo el poder que tenía y de una sola estocada destruí esa espada maldita._

 _Mi visión regresa a la normalidad, ¿Por qué mi hermano me habrá puesto esa maldición?_

 _Bueno, ahora no importa…_

 _Yo gané, así que no tengo que casarme con él y puedo salvar su vida._

 _\- ¡Ciudadanos! ¡¿Este es el Rey que necesitan para su pueblo?! ¡¿Un hombre tan débil?!_

 _-Onee-sama… ¿Qué…que estás diciendo?_

 _\- ¡Tu cállate basura!_

 _Odio hacerle esto a mi hermano, pero no me queda de otra…_

 _\- ¡Yo voy a gobernarlos! __

-Luego de eso me convertí en la heredera legitima, por más que lo haya tomado a la fuerza…innegablemente yo era más poderosa que mi hermano y eso era lo que importaba en ese instante. En ese momento recibí el "secreto" de mi padre sobre la barrera, el cual yo ya sabía; por cierto, él estaba muy disgustado conmigo al ver como traicioné a Aran, pero de inmediato se calmó al escuchar mi verdadero motivo… salvarlo. Mi madre me reprocho mi forma de actuar, pero a la final entendió que lo hacía porque amaba mucho a Aran.

Esto es demasiado para mi cerebro, creo que una de las cuatro neuronas que me sobraban acaba de morir.

Por lo que puedo notar en este relato es innegablemente lo brocon y siscon que eran este par de hermanos.

Entonces la obsesión de Aran lo llevo a incluso poner una maldición sobre Aelin para que ella le pertenezca, sin embargo, le salió el tiro por la culata cuando se le propuso.

Entiendo todo lo que hiso Aelin por Aran, pero no era la forma adecuada de hacerlo.

Sin embargo ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarle si me escondo tras una máscara para presentarme a mis seres queridos?

Por otro lado, entiendo a la perfección a Aran, la hermana a la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo lo traiciona y lo deja humillado en su día soñado.

\- ¿Qué paso con Aran después de eso?

-Trate innumerables veces de hablar con él, pero como era de esperarse nunca volvió a escucharme, cada día sentía su instinto asesino dirigido hacia mi… trate de explicarle que lo había hecho por su bien, pero lo único que me respondió fue " _Maldita perra egoísta, voy a matarte y recuperar lo que es mío_ " Ese ya no era mi hermano, era un hombre consumido por el odio y el rencor; esa fue la última vez que lo vi antes de que escapara de nuestro Reino. Los años pasaron y no podíamos encontrarlo, hasta que lo dimos por muerto… yo por otro lado tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones, tenía que encontrar a mi pareja… y ahí conocí a ese otro hijo de puta…

Entonces lo que me conto Ellen-san sobre los antiguos novios de Aelin es verdad, ¿Cómo habrá terminado el segundo?

-Al principio cuando lo conocí no confiaba en lo absoluto en él, pero con el pasar de los años le empecé a confiar mi vida misma, me había vuelto a enamorar de un hombre… mis padres estaban felices por mí, incluso ya habíamos hecho oficial nuestro compromiso; todo pasó tan rápido, nuestra boda era en nuestro castillo… todos los ciudadanos estaban invitados, yo lo único que lamentaba es no tener a mi hermano que me acompañase.

-Vaya que le das a incesto Aelin ¿Tanto amabas a tu hermano?

-Deja de ser tonto, es algo normal entre los hermanos…

-Si tú lo dices, antes de que continúes… cuando tú y yo nos conocimos en aquella reunión, ¿Cómo me viste? ¿Cómo un montón de basura o como un príncipe azul?

\- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? Podría dañar tu alta autoestima.

\- Nada que tú misma no puedas arreglar.

-Ok, pero antes de nada… quiero decirte que para ese momento ya no tenía la maldición en mi cuerpo por la espada de Aran, pero creo que mi mente lo recordaba y seguía distorsionando mi visión de los hombres… cuando te vi aparecer en medio de la reunión fue como ver a… El montón de basura más grande que podía existir.

Ya me imaginaba algo como eso, yo…quien ha sido nombrado como la bestia lujuriosa, para los ojos de Aelin no era más que un montón de basura.

-Solo que había una diferencia con los demás "montones de basura" …

\- ¿Y eso era?

-Tu no apestabas… cuando desperté en la base me percaté de aquello y de algún modo poco a poco el enorme montón de basura que "miraba" se convirtió en la bestia calenturienta que eres.

-No hubo mucho cambio jajajaja.

-Aun no puedo creer como es que me enamore de ti… pero eso ya no importa, te amo y eso es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte.

Ella me besa en ese instante, como que cambiamos de tema muy rápidamente… en fin, yo también no encuentro motivo para que ella me ame… vamos, que su primer novio la engañó con su amiga y yo tengo mi propio harem, sin embargo, ella lo acepta como si nada.

Cuando deja de besarme nuevamente se pone seria, al parecer ya va a terminar su historia.

-En el día de la boda incluso los demás líderes de las facciones fueron invitados, ahí fue cuando conocí a Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Yasaka y Akasha; también a Azazel, el muy cabron quiso seducirme antes de mi propia boda y llevarme con él; sabes cómo termino esa historia… por suerte Penemue intervino y no se provocó una guerra.

 _ **\- [¡Espera! En ese momento las facciones aún tenían resentimientos entre ellas, ¿Cómo carajos aceptaron estar en el mismo lugar?... No sé ni porque pregunto si el hijo de puta del autor quiere cerrar huecos argumentales del fanfic creando más de ellos]**_

Preferí ignorar las palabras del loco que habita dentro de mí.

-La ceremonia continua perfectamente hasta que teníamos que hacer nuestros votos…

 _\- ¿Aelin, aceptas a…?_

 _BOOOOM_

 _El techo del castillo desapareció y sus escombros empiezan a caer sobre todos los asistentes a mi boda._

 _Con la ayuda de barreras mágicas logramos evitar cualquier accidente._

 _Los líderes de las facciones invitadas fueron tele transportados inmediatamente de este lugar, puede ser algún tipo de ataca hacia ellos._

 _En frente de mí se visualiza una figura muy conocida para mí, es…_

 _-¡Aran!_

 _No pude evitar gritar el nombre de mi hermano, estaba muy cambiado… no había rastro de su alegre rostro y su bella mirada, solo podía ver odio emanando de su cuerpo._

 _-Vaya Onee-sama… ¿te ibas a casar y no invitas a tu propio hermano?_

 _-Aran, no hemos sabido nada de ti en décadas… te dimos por muerto._

 _Yo no pude evitar alegrarme al verlo, después de todo yo anhelaba poder arreglar las cosas con él._

 _-Créeme Onee-sama que nunca me he sentido más vivo… ¡Y eh venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece!_

 _-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso, entiende que…-Aran me interrumpe antes de que pueda tratar de razonar con él._

 _-No me importan tus escusas… bueno, creo que ese tipo debe estar por romper la barrera así que es hora… ¡Mátala!_

 _De inmediato sentí como por mi espalda me atravesaban con una espada._

 _Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras mi estómago sangraba abundantemente._

 _Cuando me di vuelta para ver quien había sido mi agresor, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos._

 _Mi prometido tenía una gran sonrisa psicópata en su rostro mientras sostenía una espada ensangrentada._

 _-Tu… ¿por…que? Yo te amo…_

 _-JAJAJAJA, ¿En serio pensaste que yo te amaba? ¿Quién podría amar a una mujer como tú?_

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_

 _En ese momento mi vista se nublo mientras toda la gente empezaba a gritar desesperadamente._

 _\- ¡Aran! ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!_

 _Lo último que pude escuchar fueron las palabras de mi padre entes de que alguien me cargara y me sacase de ese lugar._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando desperté la primera persona que vi fue a Ellen._

 _Me fijé en la herida en mi estómago y esta había sido curada… aun llevaba mi vestido de novia._

 _Los hechizos de curación de Ellen son los mejores que pueden existir, curó esta herida muy grave muy rápidamente._

 _-Aelin… menos mal estas bien, pensé que podrías haber sido envenenada._

 _-No… ¿Dónde están mis padres?_

 _-Ellos…_

 _Ellen mira hacia el castillo y puedo observar como explosiones provenían de él, y se escuchaba claramente el choque de espadas dentro._

 _-Están peleando con Aran… el destruyó la barrera de defensa, estamos vulnerables, los orcos y los elfos oscuros están con sus ejércitos preparados para invadirnos._

 _Apenas terminé de escuchar las palabras de Ellen corrí en ayuda de mis padres, si derrotaba a Aran, yo podría ofrecerme de sacrificio para restaurar la barrera… después de todo ya nada en este mundo me importa._

 _Cuando llego al castillo, me encuentro con mis padres luchando con Aran._

 _Ellos lo tienen controlado, pero se notaba que ya estaban muy cansados, mientras que él recuperaba su energía constantemente gracias al apoyo que le daba ese hijo de puta._

 _Cuando ese hombre se percató de mi presencia vino a atacarme de inmediato._

 _Yo no tenía tiempo que perder._

 _-Muere… basura._

 _Cuando su espada está a punto de tocarme, lo esquivo y con mis propias manos recubiertas de poder de la luz rebano sus extremidades._

 _\- ¡MIS MANOS! ¡MALDITA ZO…!_

 _Antes de que terminara de hablar lo decapito, debo admitir que disfrute hacer esto._

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?!_

 _Aran está muy sorprendido, y lo entiendo…ni siquiera mis padres me habían visto usar el poder de la luz de los ángeles._

 _Mientras entrenaba con Ellen, este poder repentinamente se manifestó… luego de eso lo e perfeccionado hasta el punto en el que puedo pelear con él, pero no por largos periodos de tiempo._

 _-Tu…date por muerto… ¡Basura!_

 _En ese instante uso la luz en mis pies y me movilizo muy rápidamente hasta el lado de Aran, y con mi mano derecha atravieso su estómago…_

 _\- ¡AELIN NOOOOO!_

 _Estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza, pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo._

 _Me fijé, y había alcanzado a rozar su cuello… lo eh cortado, a este ritmo morirá en pocos minutos._

 _El cuerpo de Aran cae como si no tuviese vida… pero puedo sentir que aun late su corazón._

 _\- ¡Eleonora cúralo!_

 _Yo no podía creer las palabras que decía mi madre._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hizo?!_

 _-Un padre nunca debe ver morir a sus hijos… no te preocupes, no volverá a causar daños…hemos puesto un sello de esclavitud en su cuerpo._

 _-Aun así…_

 _-nosotros fuimos los que le hicimos esto… al menos déjalo vivir y que pague por sus pecados, puedes ordenarle que haga lo que quiera, solo…_

 _-Por favor, Aelin… no lo mates._

 _Mi madre me abraza muy fuertemente mientras me implora que no asesine a Aran._

 _-Amor, es nuestro turno… adiós Aelin._

 _En ese instante comprendí las palabras de mi padre, ellos iban a sacrificarse._

 _\- ¡Esperen! ¡No tienen que hacerlo! ¡Yo seré el sacrificio!_

 _-Ya está hecho hija, nosotros no vamos a estar lejos… nuestros cuerpos y almas se convertirán en la barrera que proteja a nuestro Reino…el cual tu gobernaras…_

-Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que mis padres se desvanecieran…Aran despertó horas después, viendo su plan frustrado intentó escapar, pero el sello en su cuerpo no se lo permitía; yo podía hacer lo que me plazca con él, menos matarlo… y, así fue como nació la nueva Aelin, a cualquier hombre que se me acercaba para seducirme lo dejaba al borde de la muerte.

Entonces eso fue lo que paso…tengo algunas preguntas, pero creo que no es momento de hacerlas.

Pero eso de los orcos y elfos oscuros me preocupa un poco… son solo conjeturas mías, pero puede que Aran haya estado aliado con ellos, si eso es correcto, ahora también podrían estarlo y eso solamente significa mas problemas.

Y si me pongo a pensar bien, las chicas tenían planeado destruir la barrera de los elfos para venir a este lugar… menos mal que no lo hice, sería como terminar de matar a mis propios suegros.

Será mejor no decirle esto o si no se enojaría conmigo.

-Yo… yo nunca te traicionare, te amo y lo haré por el resto de mi vida.

Aelin abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba sorprendida ante mis palabras… ella en respuesta solamente se apegó mientras lloraba.

-Issei, desearía haberte conocido antes… Te amo, cuando escapemos… ¡Cásate conmigo!

Eso me tomo con la guardia demasiado baja.

 _ **\- [AJAJAJA si pudieras ver tu cara, cierra en hocico que se te va a meter una mosca]**_

Yo no sabía que responder… otra vez se me habían adelantado en una declaración, claro que con ella ya estoy comprometido por decirlo de alguna forma; pero no pensé que quisiera casarse tan pronto.

-Bueno…yo, no…

Las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Aelin por otro lado cada vez estaba más molesta…

¡Estoy tardando mucho en responder!

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Voy a matarte, y luego voy a suicidarme!

Ella empieza a seguirme intentando golpearme… yo solo corría en círculo escapando de ella.

-Mierda…esta cosa no sale…

Ya me había preparado con anticipación para entregarle un anillo de compromiso, después de todo lo de hace semanas había sido simplemente de boca y yo quería hacerlo más formal.

Yo me detengo en seco y encaro a Aelin…

-Vas a morir traidor…

Creo que su carácter ha cambiado luego de haberme contado su vida, en fin… sigue siendo la misma por dentro, aunque su sonrisa psicópata me aterra.

Ella corre hacia mí, yo le hago perder el equilibrio y la inmovilizo…

Aelin cierra sus ojos mientras prepara sus labios para que la besara… con que todo era un juego.

Yo tomo su mano izquierda y coloco el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

-E…Esto es…- Ella abre sus ojos muy sorprendida.

-Lo compré la semana en la que me ignoraron por haber escapado con Sera-chan y Gaby-chan; así que no había tenido oportunidad para dártelo…

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo…

-Lo sé.

Estaba a punto de besarla, pero de pronto alguien nos interrumpe.

-COF COF… para ser prisioneros están demasiado relajados.

Este hijo de puta.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí cuñadito?

-Así que ese es tu rostro… buena actuación fingiendo tu muerte y la de esa perra.

-No es algo de lo que me orgullezca mucho que digamos.

 _-/Issei-kun, logré hacer que la transferencia sea más rápida…ya son tres horas desde que inicio y las chicas están por atacar el lugar, pero tengo malas noticias…un ejercito de elfos, orcos y elfos oscuros resguardan el lugar/_

Este hijo de puta.

 _-/Justo a tiempo Gaby-chan, tengo que partirle la madre a este siscon de mierda/_

-Algunas personas se han infiltrado en el reino, ¿Tienes idea de quienes son?... déjame adivinar, mmmmm, Brunilda, Serafall, Penemue, Yasaka y Gabriel…

-Casi, Gaby-chan no está con ellas…

-Pensar que engañarías a todo el mundo, sigo sin creer que lo hayas logrado… un simple mocoso como tu…

Su cara me está empezando a molestar.

\- ¡ASCALOOOOOON!

El sello que cubría con mi espalda deja salir un increíble brillo y de él sale mi espada.

Es hora de repartir vergazos.

Tomo a Ascalon en mis manos y de una sola estocada destruyo la barrera de esta celda.

Pero hay algo extraño…

 _\- [¡Suelta esa maldita espada ahora!]_

 _ **\- [¡Suelta esa maldita espada ahora! X2]**_

-Calmen la panocha, no pasa nadAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Quien pensaría que mi carta de triunfo ahora quiere matarme.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Y por fin puedo actualizar… pido disculpas por no haberlo hecho como tenía planeado, muchas complicaciones se me presentaron, incluso ahora sigo con ellas así que para cambiar de aires decidí escribir este nuevo capítulo para desestresarme.**

 **Debo decir que no he disfrutado escribir los capítulos anteriores, lo hacía más por obligación por ustedes los lectores… sin embargo, este lo disfruté como cuando escribía los primeros capítulos.**

 **En fin, hablando sobre el capítulo… tengo mucho que decir, antes no tenía pensado hacer de esta forma el pasado de Aelin, era una historia muy diferente que al momento de escribirla no completé ni las 2000 palabras para el capítulo, así que decidí cambiarla, espero que les guste y si no, pues ya nada jajajaja.**

 **También me di el trabajo de leer todo el fic, y me di cuenta de que en algunas partes hay muchas inconsistencias; eso es lo que pasa cuando no tienes pensada como será toda la historia, tenía planeado acabarlo en unos 20 capítulos máximo, pero por algún motivo se ha extendido demasiado.**

 **No los molesto más, espero que se la pasen bien y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Psdt 1.- ¡VOLVIERON LOS HARDYS! Llore de emoción en ese momento jajajaja.**

 **Psdt 2.- ¡Undertaker no te vayas!**

 **No sé si les guste la WWE, pero al menos yo… soy un gran fan de la Lucha Libre.**

 **Migguelzero24.- Ya pronto será la masacre, espéralo con ansias… Saludos.**

 **Kazuma.- Gracias por tu review.**

 **Nico 48825.- jajajaja no puedo ni con un capitulo y quieres que suba dos… ni cagando podría hacerlo.**

 **Lux-kun.- Que lastima que esta vez si este respondiendo y no haya preguntas… jajajaja. Saludos.**

 **DanteSparda1959.- Créeme que aún sigo con la duda si hacer que se una o no; mi lado como fan quiere integrarlas a la fuerza si es necesario… pero como tú dices, sería demasiado, con las que están basta y sobra.**

 **Dasabo.- Si que te tomaste tu tiempo en escribir eso… comenzando, para fortalecer esas relaciones esta en mis planes hacer un arco para cada una de ellas, o al menos un capitulo especialmente para cada una… lo de los arcos, como mínimo está el de Gabriel, Brunilda y el de Akari. Sobre la unión de los harems, quisiera hacerlo siendo sincero… pero mi razón me dice que no lo haga, la historia simplemente se me saldría de las manos, así que no lo voy a hacer. El pasado de Trihexa va a ser lo último de este fic… como llego a esta época y que paso con su mundo. Gracias por tu review y Saludos.**

 **Sirzechsdragneel.- pues lo siento… ¡No lo cumplí! Y van a seguir saliendo tarde MUAJAJAJA.**

 **Phantom.- ya mismo… espera con ansias.**

 **Leviathan kurito-sama.- Todos me dicen que no las una, y no… no lo voy a hacer; ellas van a seguir rondando por ahí, pero por el momento ni se enteraran de que Arkham Knight es Issei.**


	29. Resurección

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **RESURRECCIÓN**

En las afueras del reino de los elfos se encontraban Serafall, Raynare, Yasaka, Brunilda, Penemue y Eleonora.

En el momento que perdieron contacto con Issei todas habían ido de inmediato a rescatar a Issei y Aelin; luego de lograr atravesar la barrera del lugar de manera exitosa, por fin podían vislumbrar la gran ciudad de los elfos en medio del frondoso bosque.

La que no se encontraba en ese lugar, Gabriel, había partido al cielo con la intención de intentar contactarse con Issei por medio del Sistema… y hace unas horas les había dicho que se encontraba sano y salvo junto con Aelin, pero que necesitaba ayuda para poder escapar.

Gabriel por otro lado también le contó a las chicas que estaba enviando a Ascalon para que facilite la huida, sin embargo, las chicas para asegurarse del éxito de la misión; sigilosamente se acercaron al castillo y servir de distracción…

Pero muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver al inmenso ejército en las afueras del mismo.

Había miles de soldados formados frente al castillo.

\- ¿¡Que hacen los elfos oscuros aquí!?

La más sorprendida frente a tal acontecimiento era Eleonora, la cual conocía la muy mala relación entre ambas razas de elfos.

-Y no debemos olvidarnos de esas cosas…

Con asco decía Penemue mientras señalaba a los Orcos.

-Hay alrededor de quince mil soldados… ¿Qué estará pensando Aran?

Brunilda que trataba de mantener su compostura hacía un análisis de la situación.

-Sin duda iniciar una guerra… Aran siempre ha visto a las demás razas como inferiores, y su objetivo es eliminarlas… sin embargo, no puedo creer que se alíe con elfos oscuros y orcos, solo para cumplir con ese objetivo.

Eleonora que conocía desde hace bastante tiempo al responsable de esto, trata de buscar un motivo por el cual había sido convocado ese enorme ejército.

 _-/ ¿Escuchaste todo eso Gabriel? /-_ Brunilda habla mentalmente.

 _-/Si…le voy a informar a Michael y a Issei-kun/_

\- ¡Esos ojos! ¡No puede ser!

Las chicas se sorprenden al ver la reacción de Eleonora al haberse fijado mejor en los soldados reunidos en el castillo.

-Baja la voz… ¿Qué pasa con los ojos de esos sujetos?

Raynare hace que Eleonora se calme y le pregunta por el motivo de su sobresalto.

-Esos soldados no son unos normales… son "alterados"

Las chicas se sorprenden mucho al escuchar las palabras de Eleonora.

-Explícate…

Brunilda con una afilada mirada al ver que esta situación se estaba volviendo más problemática, exige respuestas.

-Creo que debería ser obvio, pero Aran está aliado con la Brigada del Caos… cuando me enteré de que Aelin murió, de inmediato salí a buscar al culpable sin éxito, para cuando regresé con las manos vacías … Aran tenía una reunión con un demonio, escuché su conversación a escondidas… ese demonio le ofrecía mejorar a los elfos con ayuda de una Sacred Gear que tenía en su posesión, además de poner a los elfos oscuros y los orcos bajo sus órdenes; sin embargo, Aran lo rechazó…

Las chicas escuchaban expectantes a la historia de Eleonora, sus principales dudas eran la identidad de ese demonio y la Sacred Gear que poseía.

-…yo seguí de cerca cada una de las acciones de Aran, solo para darme cuenta de que ese "rechazo" fue una mentira, lo más seguro es que se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia… pero lo único que hacía es experimentar con los elfos, y no sabía nada de los elfos oscuros y orcos… hace unas semanas me obligó llevar un mensaje a la Brigada; yo no podía negarme por el contrato que tengo con su familia, cuando llegué a encontrarme con el mensajero de la Brigada, éste me dejó a un escuadrón de humanos, yo veía algo extraño en los soldados, sus ojos rojos como la sangre además de que no tenían ni una sola expresión en sus rostro… el motivo, ya estaban muertos… En ese momento Aran me envió un mensaje… "Encuentra a los Knights of the Shadows y serás libre, puedes usar esos experimentos… si no me haces caso, puedes darte por muerta", no tuve otra opción más que acatar sus órdenes y empecé a rastrearlas a ustedes con Arifall… hasta que me encontré con Issei… el resto de la historia ya lo saben.

Las chicas se habían quedado estupefactas al escuchar la explicación de Eleonora.

-Con que eso pasó… sin embargo, al parecer estos soldados no están muertos, pero sí puedo sentir algo muy oscuro en sus cuerpos, lo más probable es que los que estaban bajo tu control en la pelea con Issei, sí estuviesen muertos porqué eran experimentos como Aran mismo lo dijo, además no hay que olvidar que eran humanos, por lo tanto, si modifican sus cuerpos no restiran y morirán inevitablemente… pero que una Sacred Gear sea capaz de hacer todo eso, ¿Sabes cuál es?

Yasaka que era muy sensible a los seres vivos se dio cuenta que los soldados al frente de ellas no estaban muertos, pero que si estaban corrompidos con algún poder exterior. Kuroka también se hubiese dado cuenta de esto, pero no se encontraba en ese lugar ya que Rias se había comunicado y le había dicho que tenía que ir a la Residencia Hyodou junto con Le fay de manera urgente… el motivo, Michael al enterarse de la situación de Issei había mandado a reunir al grupo antiterrorista de la Gran Alianza, "DXD".

-Una Longinos… El Santo Grial.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos muy sorprendidas, ya que tenían algo de conocimiento del poder de dicho Sacred Gear… el cual llegado a dominar completamente podía revivir a los muertos.

\- ¿Cómo demonios la encontrarían? Ni Azazel ha podido localizarla en las últimas décadas.

Penemue que conocía muy bien la obsesión de su amigo sabía que desde hacía años quería obtener información de esta Longinos.

-Dejemos eso para más tarde… ahora debemos hacernos cargo de lo que tenemos al frente de nosotras, con las seis juntas deberíamos ser capaces de deshacernos de este ejercito… vamos a esperar que Gabriel entregue Ascalon a Issei y atacamos; debemos acabar con esto antes de que DXD llegue…

Brunilda que sabía que si DXD se involucraba en esta batalla podría provocar una guerra, lo cual quería evitar.

\- ¿Creen que debimos haberle avisado a Ise-kun sobre ese grupo? -Serafall le habla a sus amigas.

-Sabes que hubiera pasado si le contábamos de eso…- Yasaka le responde a Serafall como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

\- "Si ya existe un grupo que combate a la Brigada del Caos, nosotros estamos de sobra… ¡Me voy de putas!", algo así hubiese dicho. -Raynare se dirige a todas tratando de imitar la voz de Issei.

Las chicas asintieron en señal de aprobación a las palabras de Raynare, ellas conocían muy bien a Issei... y si se enteraba que otro grupo podría hacer su trabajo, sin duda hubiese querido mantener su vida en paz como lo dijo apenas despertó de su letargo.

-Sin embargo, ¿No creen que al saber quiénes conforman ese grupo hubiese querido involucrarse? -Ahora es Penemue la que da su hipótesis al querer adivinar las acciones que hubiera hecho Issei si le contaban sobre DXD.

-Si sabía que Le fay-chan y Kuroka-chan están afiliadas, sin duda metería mano en ayudar.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Serafall, todas las chicas se habían quedado en silencio; esperando el momento perfecto para realizar su ataque.

 _-/ ¡Malas noticias chicas! Issei-kun…el…/_

A los pocos minutos la voz de su gran amiga resonaba en sus cabezas… sin embargo no era la misma voz alegre de siempre sino una muy preocupada y a punto de llorar.

 _-/Cálmate Gabriel… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? /-_ Brunilda tratando de calmar a Gabriel le pregunta el motivo de su repentino cambio de ánimo.

 _-/Le…le envié Ascalon como habíamos quedado… y al parecer por hacerle tantas modificaciones, algo en la espada cambió y ahora lo está lastimando profundamente; incluso perdí contacto con él/_

El escuchar eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada para las chicas… el que sería el as bajo la manga de Issei, ahora se había vuelto en su contra.

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Luego de haber destruido la puerta con la expulsión de poder de Ascalon y arrastrar a Aran en ésta, Ascalon había empezado a emitir un aura muy concentrada de odio…

¿El objetivo?

Yo.

Un intenso dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo ya que dicha aura está quemando mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo este dolor… es el mismo que sentí cuando recibí la flecha envenenada con la sangre de Samael.

\- ¡Issei suelta a Ascalon!

Aelin muy preocupada trata de hacer que suelte la espada, pero cuando ella se acerca sus manos también son quemadas, dejándolas muy lastimadas.

-No…no te acerques Aelin…voy a estar bien… primero ocúpate de Aran…

-Solo era una ilusión… más importante que eso, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien?! ¡Mira tú brazo!

Al ver que Aelin está viendo muy asustada mi brazo derecho, yo también enfoco bien mirada en él… ¡hijo de puta!

Mi brazo está derritiéndose… ¡Puedo ver mis putos huesos!

Esto es muy malo… otra vez voy a perder mi brazo.

¿¡Como mierdas me voy a hacer una paja!?

 _\- [Deja… de pensar en tonterías… y suelta esa espada ahora mismo]_

 _ **\- [Apoyo a Draig… esa cosa no me deja ver porno en calma]**_

 _-¡A callar! ¿Creen que no estoy intentándolo?_

Claro que intenté soltar la espada, pero no puedo… ¿el motivo?

Pues que Ascalon está completamente pegada a mi mano y no puedo soltarla.

OH mierda, esto es muy malo…

Toda la carne de mi brazo derecho ha sido totalmente consumida… ¡Solo quedan los huesos de mí brazo!

-Issei… lo siento, pero debo hacer esto…

Solo con mirar la preocupada y decidida expresión de Aelin entendí lo que iba a hacer…

Creo que es la opción más viable, si esta espada sigue consumiendo mi carne…terminaré muerto.

Aelin recubre sus lastimadas manos con el poder de la luz y cuando está a punto de cortarme el brazo a la altura del hombro.

BOOOM

¡¿Qué mierda paso?!

Cuando el polvo generado por la explosión se dispersa, puedo ver a Aelin entre los escombros de la pared que acaba de romper con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Aelin! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Trato de acercarme, pero ella se levanta muy enojada…

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!

\- ¿Qué…? Pero si yo no hice nada…

Ella creyó que yo provoque la explosión… pero la causante fue Ascalon.

Antes de que Aelin vuelva a intentar cortarme el brazo, Ascalon deja salir un humo rojo muy espeso que envuelve completamente los huesos de mi brazo… por último mis huesos se hicieron polvo.

Y de un momento a otro empiezo nuevamente a sentir mi brazo derecho, cuando el humo se disipa puedo verlo de nuevo…

\- ¡Pero que carajos…!

Mi brazo cambió completamente, ya no se parece en nada al brazo de un humano y ni siquiera al de un dragón…

 _ **\- [¡No mames! Es el brazo del Devil Trigger de Dante]**_

 _\- ¿Brazo de que…?_

 _ **\- [No me hagas caso… se ve del putas, ¡Espera! ¡Tú estabas… ¿Qué haces aquí?!]**_

 _\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?_

 _ **\- [Si te cuento no me lo crees…será mejor que te vengas a dar una vuelta por acá]**_

 _\- [Issei… creo que ya me di cuenta de lo que hizo Michael con esa espada, pero será mejor que vengas tú personalmente a hablar con esta mujer]_

No puedo entender de lo que estos dos están hablando, apenas revise que Aelin está bien sumergiré mi mente en las profundidades de la Boosted Gear para hablar con estos dos.

Brindo mi mano a Aelin que esta de rodillas en el suelo, y la ayudo a levantarse…

\- ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

-No tengo la menor idea… pero al parecer Draig tiene una respuesta, mas importante; mira tus manos…

-No te preocupes, sanaran enseguida… debemos escapar ahora que tenemos la oportunidad.

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

Múltiples explosiones empiezan a escucharse de repente…

-Esas hijas de… ¡Mas les vale que no destruyan el castillo!

Es más que obvio quienes son las responsables de dichas explosiones… son las chicas.

-Justo a tiempo…Aelin, necesito al menos cinco minutos, debo entrar a la Boosted Gear y saber qué fue lo que paso…

-Hazlo, yo te cubro.

-Ten… te será de ayuda.

Ascalon había dejado de expulsar su aura y ya no me hace daño en lo absoluto… puede ayudarle a Aelin para enfrentarse a los enemigos si alguno aparece.

Cuando le entrego la espada a Aelin, ¡Esta desaparece!

Y cuando me doy cuenta, vuelve a aparecer en mi mano…

-Segundo intento…

Le vuelvo a dar a Ascalon y obtuvimos el mismo resultado…

-Qué pinches mejoras más chafas le puso Michael.

Y lo digo porque esta vez Ascalon emite un aura siniestra como si estuviese enojada.

-No te preocupes… voy a arreglármelas de algún modo, tu date prisa.

Yo asentí en respuesta, me senté para meditar y adentrarme en la Boosted Gear.

.

.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que…?

Apenas parezco dentro del mi mundo interior les hablo al par de holgazanes que habitan aquí… sin embargo lo primero que se me cruza por mi vista son un enorme par de senos…

\- ¡Pero que melones!

 **-Yo también dije lo mismo cuando la vi…**

Trihexa que parece junto a mí con una mirada lasciva en su rostro me abraza por el hombro y hace que me ponga a la altura de los senos de esa mujer… si algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con este tipo es que ¡Las tetas son lo mejor!

Somos como hermanos, solo que de diferentes madres…

PAM  
Pero nuestra alegría no duró mucho, la mujer nos dio un par de golpes para que dejáramos de devorar sus senos con nuestra mirada.

 **-Hay cariño… no nos golpees de esa forma.**

\- ¡¿Quién te ha dado el permiso para llamarme de esa forma?!

Ella cruza sus manos enfadada, pero su expresión en el rostro dice otra cosa… puedo ver que esta algo feliz.

- **Todas son iguales al inicio… luego caerás en los brazos de papi.**

Luego de eso Trihexa desapareció ya que la mujer de una sola patada lo mandó a volar.

¿Tsundere?

Qué más da lo que ella sea… prefiero seguir embobado en el rebote de esas tetas.

\- ¡¿Tú también?!

La amenaza de la mujer hizo que dejara mis delirios de un lado y me concentre en lo que había venido a este lugar.

-Lo siento… ahora, ¿Quién eres tú? Dudo que una ex portadora de la Boosted Gear, ya que todos desaparecieron cuando salvaron a Draig.

-Yo soy…bueno, no importa; mi estancia aquí es temporal ya que pronto desapareceré…

 **-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. ¡Y yo que pensé que encontré el amor en este lugar tan inhóspito!**

\- ¡Cállate hijo de puta!

Trihexa que había regresado fue mandado a volar con otra patada de la mujer.

-Ese idiota…en fin, en vida fui una Nephilim.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

Si lo que dice es verdad, quiero saber cómo carajos fue que llego a este lugar… y si fuese posible quiero saber cómo dominar el poder de un Nephilim.

-A diferencia de ti yo fui concebida, mi madre fue un demonio y mi padre un ángel…

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Tu espada… Michael para reconstruirla utilizó mi carne, sangre y huesos; los cuales supongo obtuvo en algún momento luego de mi muerte.

\- ¿Con que fin ha hecho esto?

-…

Ella no responde, esto sí que es muy problemático…

-Tu nuevo brazo…

\- ¡De eso quería hablar! ¿De dónde salió ese brazo…?

-Eres muy ruidoso… la verdad no estoy segura, pero para comenzar…Ascalon ha sido reforzada hasta el punto de que la espada demoniaca Gram y la sagrada Excalibur parecen viejas reliquias al lado suyo, por lo tanto su poder de Dragon Slayer se ha disparado; aunque tú seas un Nephilim creado artificialmente, tu parte de dragón predomina… por eso Michael trató de que la espada se adaptara a tu cuerpo sin lastimarte, para ello supongo usó mis restos… pero te puedo asegurar que él no predijo que tu brazo seria desintegrado y reemplazado por uno nuevo…

CRI CRI CRI

\- ¡Apaga esa mierda!

Trihexa ahora aparece a mi lado con su maldito tono de los grillos…

-Sé que no entendí nada… ¡pero no había necesidad de que me lo recuerdes!

Estoy algo molesto…no entendí casi nada de lo que esta mujer me dijo.

-Que idiota… en fin, tu nuevo brazo se podría decir que viene de la sangre, carne y hueso de mi cuerpo físico. Cuando los Nephilims dominábamos nuestro poder, podíamos transformar nuestros cuerpos… nosotros lo llamábamos Devil Trigger; a cambio de nuestra resistencia física nos otorgaba un inmenso poder.

 **-Un power up sacado de los huevos… como buen protagonista de un anime de peleas… ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Un Kame hame ha lanzado de los huevos?!**

\- ¡Pues siento haber muerto y perdido mis antiguos poderes!

Juro que el día que este sujeto se despegue de mí…

¡Hare la mejor puta fiesta de la historia!

Tendremos juegos de azar con mujerzuelas… tomaré alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente, lo juro por las tetas en frente mío.

-JAJAJAJA, ustedes son muy graciosos… en fin, ahora tu brazo derecho es solamente de Nephilim, así la espada ya no podrá lastimarte… eso es todo; ahora es tiempo de que me marche, dudo que volvamos a vernos… así que espero que les vaya bien.

De un momento a otro la mujer empieza a desaparecer en partículas de luz.

Dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no pensé que se iría tan rápido… me da algo de pena.

Por otro lado, Trihexa se acerca lentamente a la mujer y le dice…

 **-No pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo…**

\- ¿La bestia del apocalipsis esta triste por mí? Me hace sentir avergonzada…

Elle refleja una gran sonrisa, pero a la vez una lagrima resbala por sus blancas mejillas.

 **-Ahí me tienes pues…Lamento haber… tu sabes…**

Trihexa por algún motivo se rasca la nuca tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero es interrumpido por la mujer.

\- ¿Haber intentado matarme? Tenías tus razones… que unos sujetos vayan a querer destruirte sin ningún motivo, enojaría a cualquiera; además…no solo perdonaste mi vida, si no que vengaste mi muerte a manos de ese desgraciado.

 **-Si hubieses quedado viva te habría hecho mi mujer y ese cuerpito hubiese sido mío JAJAJAJA.**

-Tal vez… ufufu.

Luego de esa charla la mujer desapareció con una sonrisa en sus labios…

Por lo que entendí de esa conversación es que Trihexa y esa mujer se conocieron, solo que fue durante una pelea… sin embargo la forma en la que hablaron fue como si se hubiesen… ¿enamorado? ¿Es lo que llaman amor en tiempos de guerra?

-No me quiero meter en tus asuntos…pero me mata la curiosidad ¿Tú la conocías?

 **-Algo así… cuando llegué a este mundo ella y sus camaradas intentaron destruirme, me deshice de ellos de inmediato, pero los dejé vivir… ellos me guardaron respeto y querían que los guiara como su "jefe", sin embargo, la guerra comenzó y ellos murieron en manos de cierto hijo de puta… ella murió en mis brazos, la enterré en el mismo lugar donde había vivido toda su vida… ese cabron de Michael va a pagar el haber profanado su tumba.**

La mirada de Trihexa estaba perdida en el horizonte mientras me contaba eso…

-Bueno, yo me voy… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Draig?

Ese dragón hizo que venga a este lugar y ni siquiera se ha dignado en aparecer.

 **-Pues…**

Trihexa hace aparecer una puerta y ahí dentro esta ese maldito dragón holgazán.

¡El muy hijo de puta está durmiendo!

Mejor me largo, no tengo tiempo para perder con estos cabrones.

.

.

Cuando abro mis ojos puedo ver a Aelin acercando sus labios a los míos, pero al darse cuenta de que estoy despierto se sonroja y se aleja rápidamente…

-Si quieres un beso, solo debes pedirlo…

\- ¿Yo? Para nada…

Me levanto y la beso sin darle chance a que me esquivase.

De inmediato me separo de Aelin, la cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Ahora, será mejor salir de aquí…

 _-/ ¿Issei-kun, puedes oírme? /_

La voz de Gaby-chan vuelve a escucharse en mi mente… claramente se nota que está muy preocupada.

 _-/Fuerte y claro/_

Creo que esta conversación con Gaby-chan se va a prolongar un poco.

-Aelin… Gaby-chan esta comunicándose conmigo, por favor sigue en guardia.

Aelin solamente asiente en respuesta.

 _-/ ¡Que alegría! Pensé que te había pasado algo malo…/_

Su voz preocupada enseguida cambia a una más relajada al escuchar mis palabras.

 _-/Si haber perdido mi brazo no es algo malo, pues no creo que nada lo sea/_

 _-/ ¡¿Perdiste tu brazo?!/_

La tranquila voz de Gaby-chan perdió su calma de inmediato al escuchar lo que pasó con la espada y mi brazo.

 _-/ ¡Michael! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste a esa espada?!/_

Joder… ¡Ella está muy enojada!

 _-/Ga…Gabriel, tran… tranquilízate, ¡No conjures armas de luz…Gabrieeeeel! /_

Michael se escuchaba muy asustado, pobre de él…

Nota mental… No hacer enojar a Gaby-chan por nada en el mundo.

 _-/ ¡Habla! /_

 _-/I…Issei-kun, ayúdame…no sabes lo incontrolable que es Gabriel cuando se enoja/_

 _-/Pues habla, que yo también tengo curiosidad de saber qué demonios le hiciste a la espada/_

 _-/Bueno…/_

En resumen… Michael desde que había recibido la espada sacro demoníaca por parte de Kiba, inició con su investigación con ella y había llegado al punto de poder crear este tipo de espadas por su cuenta, pero que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para batallas reales y dejo de lado esta investigación hace un año, cuando Gaby-chan "murió"… cuando se enteró de que ella seguía viva y sabiendo que ahora yo era un Joker y Nephilim; pensó en darme un arma que estuviese a la altura de un ser como yo lo soy ahora, así que reabrió la investigación de la espada sacro demoniaca, en la cual siguió obteniendo resultados muy deficientes.

Así que un día pensó en ¿Qué pasaría si tomara una espada sacra o demoniaca como base y se le agregaba su contraparte? Ahí fue donde experimento con espadas sacras y el resultado… un aumento de poder excepcional; luego de unos cuantos intentos y ver que todo salía bien, llamó a Gaby-chan y le pidió que le enviase a Ascalon para darle esta mejora.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante fue cuando yo estaba peleando con Ellen-san, lo cual desencadenaría en el posterior al enfrentamiento entre Aelin y Aran; el cual terminaría con Ascalon destruida… Irina le llevó la espada destruida a Michael, quien vio que podría ir más allá con la mejora de Ascalon.

En sus experimentos con las espadas sacras mas débiles, lo único que hacía es implementarle la parte demoniaca a las hojas de dichas espadas, pero no tocaba en nada sus "núcleos"; entonces al ver que Ascalon tenía su núcleo a la vista, hizo lo que cualquier científico loco haría en ese instante, partir el núcleo a la mitad y le introdujo poder demoniaco para reconstruirlo, ¿de dónde sacó este poder demoniaco?

La respuesta es sencilla… Serafall Leviatán, una Maou o mejor dicho ex Maou; pero que aun así se le seguía considerando como la mujer demonio más poderosa que alguna ves haya existido, ayudó en esta tarea… Sera-chan al no tener disponible todo su poder quedó exhausta al expulsar toda su energía en crear el nuevo núcleo, esto al parecer lo hizo cuando yo aún estaba dormido luego de la pelea con Cao Cao.

Ahora Michael tenia un núcleo perfecto para la nueva Ascalon, solo que se le olvido un pequeño detalle… ¡Ascalon es una Dragón Slayer!

Al momento de haber partido el núcleo de Ascalon, ésta perdió dicha propiedad… lo primero que se le ocurrió fue usar el núcleo sobrante para re forjar la hoja de la espada, lo cual no iba a funcionar por experiencias anteriores en creación de ese tipo de armas; en consecuencia, se le ocurrió la idea mas disparatada de todas… ¡ponerle la sangre de Samael!

En este momento estoy desconcertado, el mero hecho de pensar que la misma sustancia que me mató ahora está dentro de mi espada me pone los pelos de punta.

Ya que Samael es una creación del Dios bíblico, él tenía muestras de la sangre de este ser, y como ahora Michael era el líder del cielo; podía usarlo como le plazca.

Luego de recubrir el nuevo núcleo de Ascalon con la sangre de Samael, lo siguiente era re forjar la hoja… Michael pensó que esta seria la parte mas sencilla, usó los mejores materiales de los que disponía y al momento de colocar su núcleo… volvió a romperse.

El casi ridículo poder introducido en el nuevo núcleo de Ascalon era demasiado para la hoja de Ascalon.

La solución a este problema fue buscar un material que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo ese poder, a pesar de los varios intentos de Michael, no consiguió hacer que la hoja de Ascalon no se rompiera.

Entonces busco un nuevo enfoque, envés de buscar un material que sea muy resistente, ¿Qué tal si usaba uno que pueda regenerarse tan rápido que mantendría la hoja intacta?

Ahí fue cuando usó los restos de la mujer Nephilim más poderosa que haya existido, Michael había llegado a obtenerlos luego de que una secta había querido hacerse con ellos… él no podía dejar pasar esto ya que había sido un muy buen amigo de esa mujer y los recuperó antes de que fuese tarde.

Disculpándose profundamente con la difunta, el tomo su brazo derecho…luego de fundir sus huesos el los utilizo para reconstruir la hoja y esta vez por fin tuvo éxito.

El núcleo proporcionaba energía a los huesos fundidos y hacia que pudiesen mantener en una sola pieza la hoja de Ascalon.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era construir una nueva guardia y empuñadura… sin embargo se presentó su más grande problema.

Michael con mucho entusiasmo había puesto la sangre de Samael para hacer a Ascalon la Dragón Slayer definitiva, pero en medio de su euforia olvido un detalle muy importante…. ¡Soy un puto Dragón!

En fin… entonces la solución inmediata que él pensó fue en hacer la empuñadura y guardia de Ascalon, una Sacred Gear artificial.

El objetivo… aislar completamente el instinto asesino de la Sangre de Samael; para construir esta Sacred Gear usó la sangre y carne de la mujer Nephilim y ahí por fin había terminado la reparación de Ascalon.

El resultado, la espada perfecta para una Nephilim… la espada sacro-demoniaca más poderosa jamás creada y con el extra de ser la espada Dragon Slayer definitiva, ya quiero verla en acción y partirle la cara al hijo de puta de Aran.

Por cierto, la apariencia de Ascalon ahora es diferente; aun mantiene la forma de su hoja, pero el característica franja de color morado ya no tenia dicho color, en su lugar estaba un color rojo sangre que cambiaba de tono constantemente, simulando como si lava fluyese dentro de la espada; en la guardia ya no tenia los cuatro picos dorados, sino que ahora estaba el rostro de un dragón rojo, tanto en la parte inferior como superior de la espada; por otro lado, en los costados salían una par de alas de Nephilim, idénticas a las que yo tengo.

Debo admitir que se ve extremadamente llamativa, pero me gusta mucho.

Ahora debo zafarme de la duda, del como demonios fue que esta modificación llevo a que perdiese mi brazo.

\- ¡¿Y cómo cojones explicas este puto brazo?!

 _-/ ¿Error de cálculo? /_

De una manera despreocupada él me responde...

-Bueno, ahora este es solo un brazo de Nephilim… puede que me ayude a conseguir un nuevo poder…

 _-/Issei -kun… como precaución, no uses la espada con tu mano izquierda, puede que siga afectando a tu parte dragón. /_

Gaby-chan que había estado en silencio, me habla para decirme que tenga cuidado con el manejo de la espada.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo… apenas dejo de sostener a Ascalon con mi mano derecha, esta desaparece y regresa a esta.

 _-/Ya veo…puede que sea algún efecto por la guardia que ahora es un Sacred Gear… voy a revisar detalladamente la espada cuando nos encontremos de nuevo…por el momento yo voy a regresa a casa, Akari-chan y Kunou-chan deben estar muy preocupadas. /_

Luego de eso dejo de escuchar la voz de Gaby-chan.

 _-/Bueno, yo también me retiro…/_

 _-/Espera… tengo una duda, ¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de construir una espada tan asombrosa en tan solo un par de días? /_

 _-/Te diste cuenta eh… es un secreto, pero no creo que haya problema en contártelo a ti, veras… Padre para crear una Sacred Gears tardaba decenas de años, así que con su poder creó una habitación especial…mientras que un día pasa aquí, ahí en verdad pasa un año. /_

 _-_ _ **[¡¿Habitación del tiempo, donde?!]**_

Lo se, a mi también me suena… pero si tiene esa misma función, entonces puedo…

 _-/Antes de que me la pidas para entrenar…no es posible, para permanecer dentro de la habitación debes entregar una increíble cantidad de energía a cambio, quedando la suficiente para poder caminar, además de que esa energía no se recuperará sino hasta salir de la habitación. /_

Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

 _-/Ahora, si no hay nada mas que decir… me despido, tengo que informar a DXD sobre el ejercito que ha reunido Aran; al inicio pensaba solicitarles que vayan a ayudarte, pero ahora veo que la situación es más seria de lo que pensé/_

¿DXD?

¿A Great Red?

No, el hablo en plural… ¿Personas para venir a ayudarme?

¿Sera algún grupo bajo su mando?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto, yo no sentía la presencia de Michael.

\- ¿Terminaste de hablar con Gabriel?

Aelin que me había estado esperando me habla.

-Si… vamos a seguir adelante…

Seguí a Aelin muy de cerca por los pasillos de este lugar, hasta que finalmente llegamos a unas escaleras que supongo nos llevaran a la planta baja del castillo.

-Estamos en la parte sur del castillo, la entrada más cercana es la del este…solo que las chicas parecen estar al norte… ahí es el único lugar en el que cabría un ejército.

Aelin se pone pensativa y analiza las posibilidades para escapar.

Sin embargo, yo tengo un mal presentimiento… no nos hemos encontrado con ningún enemigo hasta ahora.

 _ **\- [¿En serio tenías que decir esa frase tan cliché? Siempre que alguien dice eso, se le viene encima un chingo de enemigos]**_

 _-Calma la panocha, no pasa nad…_

Odio cuando este hijo de puta tiene razón…

\- ¡Con que aquí estás zorra!

-Si la capturamos, Aran-sama nos dará una buena recompensa…

Cinco tipos con unas sonrisas aterradoras parecen y nos rodean…

\- ¿Recompensa? ¡Vayan a tomar por culo!... no, espera; de seguro eso les gusta…van a pagar el haber insultado a mi mujer.

El primero en morir va a ser el tipo que insultó a Aelin.

Pero, antes de que me moviera… Aelin lo empalo con una lanza, el tipo no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar y murió al instante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?! ¡Aran-sama dijo que eras más débil que antes y que con las modificaciones en nuestro cuerpo no perderíamos!

Otro de los tipos se espantó al ver la gran velocidad de Aelin, es verdad que ahora es más débil por culpa del sello que tiene sobre mi cuerpo… sin embargo, su fuerza sigue siendo comparable a la de un demonio de clase alta.

-No la subestimes…

Antes de que otro de los soldados quiera atacarla, yo me puse en frente de él y empecé a pelear usando a Ascalon.

Debo saber de lo que es capaz la espada.

El elfo desenvaino la suya y la recubre con una gran aura…

¡Espera!

Es el mismo poder de la luz que usa Aelin.

Creí que solo unos pocos han podido usar eso, incluso llegué a pensar que ella era la única.

\- Con que eso fue lo que Aran puso en sus cuerpos…

\- ¿Sorprendida? Ahora ya no eres la única en ser capaz usar este poder, nosotros tam…

Aelin no le dejó ni terminar de hablar y lo partió a la mitad con una espada de luz.

\- ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? Además de que son de tu misma raza…

-No me importa… si no me deben lealtad, entonces están en mi contra; no voy a mostrar piedad hasta deshacerme de todos.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veo tan seria… me recuerda a su antiguo yo.

En fin, no debería entrometerme en sus ideales… a fin de cuentas estos sujetos son nuestros enemigos ahora, aunque antes de seguro fueron sus subordinados ahora están del lado de Aran.

Nuevamente me centro en mi oponente y blando mi espada para intentar desarmarlo.

BOOOOOM

Joder…

¡Esto es increíble!

El tipo al frente mío perdió un brazo y una pierna, además de que su espada se esfumó…

\- ¿Y a mí me dices que me contenga?

Aelin hace una sonrisa irónica y a la vez me llama la atención.

Mientras tanto los dos tipos que aún tenían las cabezas sobre sus hombros salieron corriendo despavoridos, es una muy lamentable escena.

CRACK

Esto es malo… ¡Un puto pilar se está cayendo!

\- ¡HYODOU ISSEI!

Mierda, sabía que se iba a enojar…

\- ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a nuestro castillo?!

Ella ignora al soldado que quedó desmembrado y me viene a reclamar por los daños que causó mi ataque.

\- ¿Nuestro?

-Por supuesto… si nosotros nos casamos, todo esto va a ser tuyo…

Mi quijada casi llega a tocar el suelo por la sorpresa.

Había olvidado completamente el hecho de que ella es la Reina de los elfos.

-Lo…lo siento…

-No te preocupes… tú mismo serás el encargado de reconstruir todos los daños del castillo ¿No es así, Cariño?

-Jajajaja… pensar… que la princesa Aelin vuelva enamorarse, sus padres estarían orgullosos de usted…

El que habla es el tipo al que le corté con Ascalon.

-Tu eres…

-Hasta que me reconoció, princesa… es una alegría que está viva…

\- ¿Alegría? ¡Hace un rato estaba intentado matarme!

Por algún motivo puedo sentir que un aura maligna sale de su cuerpo y se disipa en el aire.

\- ¿Quién es él Aelin?

-Uno de los guardias más "leales", estuvo bajo el mando de mi padre hace mucho tiempo.

-Usted me despidió luego… de aquel incidente con su hermano, en fin; yo nunca le guardé rencor, su hermano es el culpable de todo… todos los soldados tienen el cerebro lavado y le guardan lealtad a él; debe deshacer este control mental… muchos son en verdad leales a usted.

Incluso Aelin está muy sorprendida, y enseguida dirige su mirada a los cadáveres de los sujetos que ella mató.

-Eso quiere decir que yo…

-No es su culpa… aún tiene tiempo, debe salvar a los demás; sea lo que sea que nos ha hecho su hermano, nos mata lentamente…

Yo me arrodillé a su lado, parece que este sujeto está diciendo la verdad… sus ojos ya no son los mismos de hace rato.

-No te preocupes muchacho, mi tiempo ha llegado… cuida a la Princesa… perdón, Reina…salve a los demás, incluso mi hijo, por favor…

El hombre murió… mierda, acabo de matar a alguien inocente…

-Aelin, es hora de que nos movamos… si lo que dice este sujeto es verdad, debemos buscar la forma de volver a todos a la normalidad.

Aelin aún estaba en shock y trato de hacer que se recupere.

 _-/Ise-chan, Aelin-chan… ¿Me escuchan? /_

La voz de mi ama, Sera-chan resuena en mi mente.

 _-/Si… que alegría me da escucharte/_

 _-/A mi también…en fin, dejemos los saludos para más tarde, hay algo muy importante que deben saber/_

 _-/Que los soldados tienen el cerebro lavado…lo hubieran dicho antes…/_

Aelin sigue sintiéndose culpable.

 _-/Justamente eso quería decirles…Yasaka-chan puede devolverlos a la normalidad, pero son demasiado para nosotras… además de que entre ellos existe algunos que no lo están, sino que deben lealtad a Aran sin la necesidad de dicho lavado; creo que ellos controlan al resto/_

 _-/ ¿Kuroka esta con ustedes? /_

Si Yasaka-san puede volverlos a la normalidad, lo más probable es que Kuroka también pueda hacerlo.

 _-/No, ella no pudo venir…aunque creo que pronto estará aquí/_

 _-/Entendido…vamos a reunirnos con ustedes, si es que Yasaka-san no puede quitar el lavado por falta de energía, dejen inconscientes a todos… luego vemos como nos la arreglamos/_

 _-/A la orden…los esperamos en la parte norte del castillo/_

-Ya la escuchaste Aelin…vamos a ir a la entrada del este, y luego rodearemos por fuera al castillo para reunirnos con las chicas.

Ella se da palmadas en sus mejillas y recobra la compostura, ahora puedo ver que tiene un nuevo objetivo en mente… salvar a su gente.

Empezamos a correr en dirección de la entrada, en el camino nos encontramos con unos cuantos enemigos, cada vez era más difícil lidiar con ellos… cada vez eran más fuertes, pero no al punto de hacer que nosotros no podamos dejarlos inconscientes luego de un intercambio de golpes.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada un tipo muy musculoso se paró en frente de nosotros.

-Issei, a este lo podemos matar… es unos de los que siempre ha estado a favor de mi hermano; aparte de que él es…

Aelin aprieta fuertemente sus manos, cuando vio a este sujeto ella empezó a enojarse mucho.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Cómo has estado Aelin? ¿Me recuerdas?... Dudo que lo hagas, después de todo siempre quisiste matarme, y yo también…

\- ¿Sigues queriendo tomar venganza por tu hermano?

El tipo en frente de nosotros empezó a dejar salir una monstruosa aura, es de lejos el más fuerte soldado con el que nos topamos.

Sin embargo, eso de la venganza me deja un poco intrigado…

-Issei… ¿recuerdas al tipo que me engaño por mi amiga?

Yo solamente asiento en respuesta…

-Pues este es su hermano menor.

Yo me sorprendí un poco al escuchar las palabras de Aelin.

\- ¿Ese de ahí es tu nuevo novio? Entonces lo voy a matar primero a él, tu serás la siguiente… hermano, ¡Por fin podré vengarte!

El de inmediato viene corriendo con su espada en mano, claramente el objetivo soy yo; sin embargo, Aelin quiere ponerse en medio de nosotros, pero yo la hago a un lado y me preparo para recibir el ataque.

\- ¡Destello penetrante!

Cuando está apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, el desaparece de mi vista y cuando me doy cuenta él ya estaba en mi espalda.

Este tipo sí que es muy fuerte…

Acaba de atravesarme con su espada dos veces son que yo haya podido hacer nada.

\- ¡Arkham Knight!

Aelin preocupada me llama por mi seudónimo, pero yo me pongo de pie enseguida.

-Eres un tipo duro… pero mi victoria ya está decidida, acabo de introducir en tu cuerpo un veneno mortal…

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pues yo ni lo siento!

Le di un fuerte golpe con mi puño izquierdo, lo mando a volar… antes de que pueda estabilizarse salto por encima de él y dándome una mortal, atino a darle una fuerte patada que logra romper sus costillas y lo manda directo al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-De alguna manera lo estoy… mi cuerpo expulso enseguida ese veneno que él dijo, mira; la herida ya ni esta.

Mi capacidad de regeneración incluso es más veloz que antes, de seguro es gracias al brazo de Nephilim que ahora poseo.

\- ¡Imposible! Deberías… haber muerto enseguida….

-Bla bla bla… A tomar por culo hijo de puta.

Dejo caer el filo de Ascalon directo a su corazón… él trató de cubrirse con sus manos, pero Ascalon perfora su piel como si fuese un cuchillo hirviendo cortando mantequilla.

Siento que la espada atraviesa completamente su cuerpo… ya está muerto, pensé que sería más problemático lidiar con este tipo.

-Mucha "venganza" y poca acción…

-Fue su culpa al confiarse por el veneno… vamos rápido, debemos salir de aquí; no quiero que sigas dañando el castillo…

Yo asiento y junto con Aelin salimos del castillo, pero apenas salimos nos llevamos una increíble sorpresa.

-GOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR

Un ensordecedor rugido hizo que cubramos nuestros oídos.

-JAJJAJAJA… SIIIII, ¡Me saque el premio mayor! ¡¿Quién diría que en este lugar me encontraría al puto de Draig?!

\- [ ¡Tú no puedes estar vivo! ¡El Beowulf original te mató!]

Draig muy preocupado responde al monstruo en frente de mi.

-Y ahora eh regresado… ¡Yo, el dragón oscuro Grendel se encargará de mandarte al otro mundo!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Otro más, y por suerte pude acabarlo justo antes de exámenes, en fin…**

 **Como siempre agradezco a los siguen la historia y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **El nuevo brazo de Issei es lo que va a conllevar a una nueva transformación, el Devil Trigger obviamente… el balance Breaker va a tardar un poco más en volver a ser usado por Issei.**

 **Ahora también, va a haber otro cruce entre Issei y el grupo Gremory… solo para darle al goce Jajajaja.**

 **Grendel va a tener que hacerle frente a la nueva Ascalon, no va a ser nada fácil para Issei tampoco.**

 **Sobre la mujer Nephilim que aparece, notaran que no di ni su nombre ni describí su aspecto; eso es porque ella va a volver a aparecer, pero cuando cuente la historia de Trihexa, o sea al final del fanfic (Que no está cerca)**

 **Y nada más que explicar creo yo… no vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PSDT. - Hace un mes se retira Undertaker, ahora Jericho se va de la WWE… ¡Ya mejor llévame diosito! (Aunque sea temporal o eso creo, se lo va a extrañar) "¡** **YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!" jajaja quiero esa puta lista.**

 **Dentro de un mes, eso espero.**

 **Tenzalucard123.- Algún día eso va a pasar, ya tengo una situación para eso… pero al menos falta unos diez capítulos para eso.**

 **Elvis5555.- Trihexa está solo para darle un poco de humor, donde va a tomar más protagonismo será en el siguiente arco… ya va s a ver de qué forma. Saludos.**

 **Killer hollow. - Ya ha pasado un mes y aun no me creo que se haya retirado, mi puta infancia murió ahí Jajajaja.**

 **danteSparda1959.- si con las que están ahora no sé cómo escribir un dialogo en el que entren todas no sé cómo lo haría con tantas. Ravel va estar en el harem, incluso tengo pensado un mini arco para ella, ya puedes imaginarte que será.**

 **Incursio123.- Obvio que lo vi, es otro de los momentos que marcó mi vida Jajajajaja.**

 **CiscoWriter.- Hey, cuidado con BvS, que a mi si me gusto Jajajaja… y eso que soy marvelita a muerte… la comedia sale mientras se escribe por suerte o como tú dices, sería muy pesado de leer y aburriría rápido. Saludos.**

 **Kazuma.- Gracias, espero te guste este también.**

 **Dasabo. -Es que así vuelven a leer el siguiente capítulo Jajajaja. Con grendel si se va a partir la madre, aquí no tiene ni la True Queen para hacerle frente como en las novelas… Undertaker es un puto dios Jajajaja. Saludos y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Miguelzero24.- Saludos men, y que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **josDXDARK.- Que chévere que te haya gustado y espero que este también.**

 **Phantom.-ya voy a hacer una lista definitiva con las chicas, saludos.**


	30. Ustedes no deberían estar aquí

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor.

 **USTEDES NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR AQUÍ**

Mientras que en el reino de los elfos se desataba una batalla entre The Knights of the Shadows y el ejercito comandado por Aran; el actual gobernante de dicho reino. En la ciudad de Kuoh, más precisamente hablando; en la Residencia Hyodou se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia convocada por Azazel.

Azazel había contado sobre la batalla que se estaba dando en el reino de los elfos, además de que se descubrió que Aran al estar aliado a la Brigada del Caos y tener en su poder a la Longinos "Santo Grial" se convertía en un enemigo al cual temer.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que debemos ir a ayudar a The Knights of the Shadows?!¡Pues no cuentes conmigo!

Rias al escuchar la situación de parte de Azazel, se negaba rotundamente a ir en la ayuda de un grupo, al cual ella considerada un enemigo por motivos personales. Ella no tenía la menor intención de interactuar con dicho grupo, y mucho menos con su líder; Arkham Knight, quien, la última vez que se encontraron se burló no solo de ella sino también dejo en ridículo a su "Reina".

-Ellos se metieron en ese, lio… ¿Quién los manda a atacar el reino de los elfos? Solo un idiota haría eso.

- _Pues el mismo idiota que desafió a un demonio de clase alta para salvarte cuando ni siquiera podía pelear… pero no puedo decirle eso…_

Azazel hizo una sonrisa irónica después de recordar de lo que es capaz de hacer Issei, cuando una persona querida para él se encuentra en algún apuro.

-Rias, lamentablemente no podemos hacer de la vista gorda… Knights of the Shadows ahora es parte de nuestra alianza y debemos apoyarlos cuando estén en problemas, y ustedes son los únicos miembros de DXD en poder responder a dicho llamado de inmediato, llamé a Vali, pero al parecer está investigando algo y no puede ir.

Rias vio detrás de su hombro a las demás personas presentes en la sala de reuniones, ahí se encontraban todos sus siervos, incluidas Ravel e Irina. Además de…

-Por nuestro lado no tenemos ningún problema. - La que habla muy seriamente es la expresidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh, Sona Sitri.

\- ¡Sona! ¿Incluso tú vas a ir?

-Así no quiera ir, debo hacerlo…apuesto que, si me niego, vas a salir con algo de que es una orden directa del Maou, ¿no es así?

Azazel en respuesta solamente refleja una sonrisa pícara y no dice nada.

-Además tengo curiosidad en saber quiénes son esos Knights of the Shadows y sobre todo la identidad de su líder; además, será una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba a mis nuevos sirvientes en una batalla de verdad.

Dos figuras se encontraban tras de Sona, una era una segadora de almas del Reino de Hades, llamada Bennia; y un hombre lobo llamado Rugal… ambos se habían integrado a la nobleza de Sona hace unos cuantos meses, pero aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de participar en una batalla real… siempre que acudían en algún llamado por algún ataque de la Brigada del Caos… Knights of the Shadows se encargaba básicamente de todo y ahora que ni siquiera dicho grupo podía enfrentar a todo un ejército, era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlos a prueba.

Rias aún se encontraba indecisa sobre que acción tomar, ella no quería ir en la ayuda del único sujeto que en verdad estaba empezando a odiar, pero si se negaba; Azazel usaría la escusa de que es una orden del Maou y la reputación de Rias recibiría un fuerte golpe si se seguía negando, y su orgullo no se lo permitiría…

-Ahhhhh… está bien, nosotros también vamos.-Termina aceptando Rias de muy mala gana.

\- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Ahora… ¿Llamaste a Kuroka y Le fay?

-Ahora mismo están dejando a Kuro-chan al cuidado de Otou-sama y Okaa-sama…

Como si la hubiesen llamado, Kuroka junto con Le fay ingresaban a la habitación.

-Ahora que estamos todos… les explicare lo que tienen que hacer exactamente. Kuroka los va a guiar hasta el Reino de los Elfos, una vez ahí se encontrarán con los miembros de Knights of the Shadows… su objetivo no es derrotar al ejercito ahí presente, solo deben ayudar al escape de todo el grupo, incluido Arkham Knight y su subordinado secuestrado…

-Nee, Azazel-sama… Sabe muy bien que ese no es el objetivo de Arkham Knight, él fue con un único objetivo en mente… matar a Aran.

Le fay un tanto nerviosa corrige las palabras del ángel caído. Mientras que Rias entrecierra los ojos al escuchar esa información proveniente de los labios de Le fay; desde el mismo instante en que Arkham Knight había hecho aparición, Rias siempre intentaba sacarle algo de información tanto a Kuroka como Le fay, pero estas siempre evitaban las preguntas y terminaban cambiando de tema… lo cual aumentaba aun más la sospecha de Rias. Le fay y Kuroka tienen más lealtad con Knights of the Shadows que con el mismo Vali, al cual ya habían abandonado hace tiempo.

-Este idiota, está bien… reformulemos esto, van a llegar y cargarse a todos; cabe recordarles que no maten a nadie ya que se presume están bajo el control de Aran… ustedes servirán para dar apoyo a los Knights of the Shadows; quienes están distrayendo al ejército, para que Arkham Knight pueda enfrentarse sin problemas a Aran.

\- ¿Por qué motivo Arkham Knight busca matar a ese sujeto? Por más que haya secuestrado a un subordinado, no le encuentro sentido en poner la vida de todo su grupo en juego solo por alguien al cual podría derrotar más tarde. -Sona pensando de forma más objetiva, encuentra que las acciones de Arkham Knight eran erradas.

-Nadie sabe en lo que piensa ese tipo… aunque no me molesta que se deshaga de Aran, como ya se los dije; Aran está aliado a la Brigada del Caos y tiene bajo su poder al Santo Grial, una Longinos muy poderosa y peligrosa… esto como DXD nos conviene, deshacernos de este ejercito antes de que toque las puertas de nuestra casa nos hará evitar pérdidas innecesarias.

Sona asiente un tanto insatisfecha ante la corta explicación de Azazel.

\- ¿Pero nosotros seremos suficientes para derrotar a todo un ejército?

Kiba expresa la duda que la mayoría en la sala tenía en mente, pero que no se atrevían a expresar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les dije? Ustedes van a ir a apoyar solamente… Knights of the Shadows se hará cargo del resto, ellos podrían destruir a todo el ejército si así lo quisieran, sin embargo, al no poder matar a los soldados; deben pelear mano a mano… y quieran o no, es un numero demasiado abrumador para ellos, además de que debemos romper el control que tiene Aran sobre los soldados… ¿Alguna duda más?

Nadie dijo nada más y empezaron a alistarse para la batalla.

.

.

.

-¡Maldición! Ya estoy empezando a cansarme.

Una agitada Penemue retrocedía mientras se encontraba rodeada de enemigos; elfos, elfos oscuros y orcos estaban mesclados entre si, y atacaban por todas las direcciones… por más que no recibía una herida fatal en medio de toda esa lluvia de golpes, apenas podía mantener el ritmo de defenderse y al mismo tiempo atacar para dejar inconscientes a los soldados.

Su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse y le estaban entrando ganas de crear una lanza que despedace todo a su paso y terminar con todo ese lio de forma inmediata, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo… sus amigas estaban haciendo el máximo esfuerzo en contenerse, así que ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Por otro lado, las demás chicas se encontraban con el mismo problema… no podían exagerar con su fuerza o podrían matar a algún inocente.

\- ¡Todas retrocedan ahora!

Las chicas al escuchar el grito de Yasaka retrocedieron tras de ella y…

\- ¡Break Spell!

Una onda expansiva salió desde el cuerpo de Yasaka que se dirigió en todas direcciones, la onda recorrió aproximadamente un radio de cien metros dejando a todos los enemigos inconscientes en el acto.

-Ahhh ahhhhh…. Con que eso es todo lo que… puedo hacer en mi estado actual…

Yasaka usa el hombro de Brunilda para no caer al suelo por la fatiga generada al usar tanto poder.

-Bien hecho. -Serafall felicita por el trabajo de su amiga.

Mientras que las tropas enemigas se reacomodaban, las chicas formaron un circulo alrededor de Yasaka, la cual nuevamente empezaba a canalizar la energía de su entorno para realizar otro ataque.

-A este ritmo nos derrotaran antes de que Yasaka pueda realizar un tercer ataque…

Raynare al ver que apenas habían derrotado a cuatro mil soldados y ya tenían sus respiraciones muy agitadas, no creía poder resistir mucho más.

-Es verdad, incluso yo no puedo mantener el ritmo para esquivar sus ataques…- Eleonora que al estar acostumbrada a luchar solamente usando su espada para matar a sus enemigos, se había dado cuenta que aún le faltaba mucho para mejorar en su pelea mano a mano.

Las chicas veían como nuevamente las empezaban a rodear los soldados enemigos, dichos soldados pasaban por sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros derrotados sin importarles si seguían con vida o no.

-Maldita sea… si son pisoteados de esta forma, nos dará lo mismo que los matemos nosotras. -Brunilda se sentía impotente al ver esa escena sacada de una película de zombis.

Mientras todas seguían analizando la situación a ver que es lo que podían hacer, una voz se escucha en sus mentes.

 _-/ ¡Chicas! Resistan un poco más… Kuroka-chan llegara pronto junto el grupo Gremory y Sitri/_

\- ¡Podré ver a So-tan! -Serafall se emocionó al enterarse que su hermana se acercaba.

-Como si fueran de gran ayuda… Kuroka y Le fay son las únicas que necesitamos, los de más se pueden ir al carajo. -Raynare expresaba su opinión.

 _-/Incluso si dices eso… puede que las ayuden en algo/_

-Nos darán apoyo… ¿no es así? De seguro Azazel los mando a ellos para eso mismo.

 _-/Así es Penemue-chan… pueden pedirles que les ayuden a hacer a un lado a los soldados derrotados/_

-En ese caso… diles que se apres…¡!

Antes de que Brunilda terminara de hablar hubo algo que la interrumpió y sorprendió muchísimo.

GOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRR

Un increíble rugido ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Un puto dragón!

Ese grito de Raynare sacó del trance a las chicas, la situación se había complicado al tener a dicha bestia como posible enemigo… y eso que aún no sabían que ese dragón era uno Oscuro llamado Grendel.

.

.

.

Un ensordecedor rugido hizo que cubramos nuestros oídos.

-JAJJAJAJA… SIIIII, ¡Me saque el premio mayor! ¡¿Quién diría que en este lugar me encontraría al puto de Draig?!

\- [ ¡Tú no puedes estar vivo! ¡El Beowulf original te mató!]

Draig muy preocupado responde al monstruo en frente de mí.

-Y ahora eh regresado… ¡Yo, el dragón oscuro Grendel se encargará de mandarte al otro mundo!

Yo me barajo de aquí… Draig ve tú como te las arreglas con este enorme bulto.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar de la cintura a Aelin y cargarla para salir corriendo de ese lugar. Con mi mente hice que Ascalon desapareciera, es la misma sensación de cuando uso la Boosted Gear; al mismo tiempo mi nuevo brazo toma apariencia humana de nuevo.

\- ¡Vámonos a la verga Aelin! - Mientras empecé a correr, el dragón de color verde oscuro de ojos plateados, erguido sobre sus patas traseras empezó a correr en nuestra dirección, su puta velocidad no es algo que vaya acorde a su enorme cuerpo; que por cierto llega al tamaño de Tannin-Ossan.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Debemos deshacernos de ese dragón. -Aelin que estaba en mis manos me empieza a dar golpes para que la bajase.

-No soy tan idiota como para pelear con esa cosa ahí… ¿Quieres que el castillo completo sea destruido? No hace falta contarte de nuevo como quedo Kioto en mi pelea con Tannin-Ossan.

Aelin me miro un tanto sorprendida, recién acaba de darse cuenta de lo que acabo de decir… si este dragón lo que busca es pelear con nosotros, ¿Quiénes somos para negársela?

Solo que con un oponente como lo es un dragón, solo destrucción va a quedar a su paso… y no quiero que Aelin se enoje cuando el castillo sea reducido a escombros.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Incluso ya piensas en cuidar nuestro hogar…-Juro poder ver corazoncitos flotando alrededor de su cabeza mientras se encuentra muy sonrojada.

-Aelin, no creo que sea momento dejar volar tu imaginación con ese tipo de cosas, primero debemos deshacernos de la máquina de matar móvil que viene a por nuestras vidas.

Además, que apuesto que yo sería el que terminase arreglando el castillo si algo le llegase a pasar… ya me lo dijo antes, prefiero evitar ese trabajo y ver si consigo nueva porno; que la que tenía me la quemaron las chicas.

En fin, dejando todo eso de lado…estoy escapando con el dragón a mi espalda, hacia un lugar desolado. Al ver que despliego mis alas para volar, él hace lo mismo; avanzamos alrededor de un kilómetro bosque dentro, cuando de pronto…

-Creo que esa fue una mala idea, ¡Esquívalo!

Aelin que estaba más atenta a las acciones de Grendel, hace que cambie bruscamente mi dirección de vuelo… haciendo que me precipite en picada al suelo pero esquivando por poco la enorme garra que venía directo a mi cuello.

No pude recuperar la posición de mi cuerpo y fui directamente a chocar de espaldas al duro suelo, por suerte pude proteger a Aelin y no se hizo ningún.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… gracias por cubrirme.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo más importante es cargase a ese tipo… aun no estamos lo suficientemente lejos para poder pelear sin afectar al reino; así que voy a servir de cebo para alejarlo de aquí mientras tú te escapas…

\- ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte hacer eso?! Perdóname… ¡Pero yo no soy una damisela en peligro como lo es Rias Gremory! ¡Sé cómo defenderme yo sola!-Aelin se enoja conmigo luego de que le digo que escape del peligro que se avecina.

A veces olvido lo terca que puede ser esta mujer… sin embargo, ella tiene razón, el que un mocoso como yo quiera protegerla de absolutamente todo lo que se le cruce en frente; debe lastimar su orgullo como guerrera… sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hablar para decir que pelee a mi lado, una persona que no pensaba ver en algún tiempo nos interrumpe.

\- ¡¿A quién demonios crees que llamas "damisela en peligro"?!

A la mierda… ¡Es voz es de…! ¡Rias! La escucho en mi espalda, y por suerte el rostro de Aelin está cubierto por mi cuerpo y no la podrá reconocer por el momento.

¿Qué demonios hago ahora?

Aelin no está con su vestimenta para cubrir su identidad… si la llega a descubrir, toda la fachada de Knights of the Shadows se viene abajo.

Aelin también se da cuenta de la presencia de Rias y en un intento desesperado de cubrirse apega su rostro a mi pecho para tratar de cubrirse completamente, en el peor de los casos deberé usar "eso" para ocultar nuestras identidades.

Pero en ese preciso instante… algo aun más inesperado que la aparición de Rias ocurrió.

¡El tiempo se detuvo!

-Ufufufu… Issei-san, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Debes tener sumo cuidado con eso de guardar sus apariencias… no quieres que esas se enteren o ¿Sí?

Una seductora voz estremece mis oídos, mientras que con sus manos recorre mi cuerpo que ahora mismo está sin armadura… supongo que por obra de ella misma.

Aelin ya no está pegada a mi cuerpo y se encuentra congelada al igual que Rias.

-Ku…Kurumi, ¿Cómo sabias que estoy en este lugar? Siempre apareces de la nada… como si siempre…

En ese momento me di cuenta yo mismo de la respuesta, y sinceramente me asusté un poco.

-No es para que te asustes, así es… yo siempre estoy junto a ti. Desde el momento que te descubrí en estado de coma hace ya seis meses, eh estado siempre a tu lado.- Ella se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro mientras hace una sonrisa escalofriante.

¡¿Seis meses?! Esto es ser una acosadora nivel dios.

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…-Intento evitar su mirada y ver si puedo sacarle algo de información.

-Las cuales van a tener que esperar ufufu… aunque no lo creas, detener el tiempo no es algo muy sencillo, y mucho menos para una humana como yo.-Esta declaración me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Una humana?! ¿Cómo tienes este poder? Al menos que sea… una Sacred Gear.

Por el poder que tiene, pensé que si antes era humana… tal vez haya sido reencarnada en algun ser sobrenatural y de ahí obtener ese poder; pero como dice que aún es una humana, lo más obvio es pensar que esa habilidad venga de un Sacred Gear.

Sin embargo nunca escuché hablar de una Sacred Gear que pudiese detener el tiempo aparte de la de Gasper… la cual ni de asomo es tan fuerte como esta, debido a que la de Kurumi puede detener incluso a Sirzechs y Michael, mientras que Gasper no puede. Si fuera cuestión del portador lo entendería, sin embargo, una humana en comparación con un medio vampiro reencarnado como demonio, Gasper debe ser mucho más fuerte.

-Y no es una cualquiera… solo eso puedo decirte amor mío, tampoco es una Longinos por si te lo preguntas, en fin… ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Esta mujer… sin duda no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo tratar con ella.

-Sabes muy bien lo que te voy a pedir… primero, por favor devuelve mi traje y segundo… ¿puedes traer el traje de Aelin? Lo más seguro es que este en algún lugar dentro del castillo…

-Ya lo hice… desde un inicio tenía pensado en ayudarte; ahora ¿Cuál será tu pago?

Sin que me diese cuenta Aelin ya estaba con la vestimenta de Knight of the Shadow sobre su cuerpo y yo con mi armadura, pero sin el casco.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-Le pregunto en duda, es la primera vez que pide algo desde que nos hemos encontrado…

-Esta vez no lo voy a hacer gratis… también tengo que conseguir algo a cambio, ¿Qué tal…un beso?

CHUUU

No pude ni reaccionar y ella ya estaba juntando sus labios con los míos.

Traté de separarme, pero extrañamente sus delgados brazos tenían una increíble fuerza que no me permitía moverme ni un centímetro.

Como yo tenía mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, vi como Kurumi con sus ojos cerrados había empezado a llorar…cuando vi esto, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, así que yo también cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

El beso poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, ella enrollaba su lengua con la mía y batallamos para tomar el control sobre el otro; por otra parte yo también la abrazo muy fuerte de forma inconsciente… como si mí cuerpo se moviera por cuenta propia, y lentamente baje mis manos hasta sus piernas y de un jalón; la levanté, haciendo que enrolle sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

De alguna forma esto se siente muy nostálgico, pero por más que me fuerce en recordar…absolutamente nada viene a mi mente.

Nos mantuvimos en esta posición por alrededor de un minuto, hasta que la propia Kurumi se separa de mí.

-Esta sensación… como la extrañaba, ser abrazada por el hombre que amas es lo mejor.-Ella pasa su lengua alrededor de sus labios muy seductoramente mientras acaricia mi rostro muy cariñosamente.

-Kurumi…yo…-Al verla de esta forma, sentí que no debía dejarla… quería hacerla quedar conmigo y poder hablar; pensé que si la dejaba ir, no la podría volver a ver.

-No te esfuerces en recordar el pasado… no podrás hacerlo; algún día lo conocerás, lástima que será solo cuando yo ** ** **** ****.

Lo último ya no lo pude escuchar, porque el tiempo había regresado a la normalidad.

-¡Sabia que no debía venir a este lugar!-Rias estaba furiosa, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el tiempo había sido detenido y viene muy furiosa a querer golpearme.

 _-¡Imbécil! ¡Hazte a un lado!_ -Aelin que había sido nuevamente puesta en mis brazos se mueve rápidamente en dirección de Rias.

Rias por estar concentrada en mi y Aelin, baja su guardia completamente y no se da cuenta que una enorme criatura está a punto de aplastarla.

Aelin fue la que reacciono más rápido y la aparto de un solo empujón del camino.

 _-Como dije… una damisela en peligro; estas en una zona de guerra, si te descuidas mueres, así de simple._

Rias estaba de rodillas y Aelin se acercó a su lado mientras le reprochaba lo mismo que me había dicho antes. Vi también como Kuroka y Le fay llegaban junto con los demás miembros del grupo Gremory más Irina y la familia Sitri.

 _-/Ise-nya… lo de hace un momento fue…/_ -Kuroka en mi mente insinúa que sintió lo del tiempo detenido.

-/ _¿Otra vez esa ex novia? A ver si le dices que nos ayude un poco…_ /-Incluso Raynare, se comunica.

Yo no respondí nada, era más que obvio quien era la responsable.

Por otro lado, Grendel con un fuerte ruido aterriza y nuevamente dirige su hostilidad a mí.

-JAJAJA, No sabía que ahora eras un cobarde… ¡Draig! Ven vamos a divertirnos… ¡Esta vez te hare pedazos!

 _-Metete la cola por donde más te entre hijo puta._

Me enfadé y salte a darle un golpe directo a su quijada, este desgraciado si sigue llamándome "Draig", lo más seguro es que Rias y compañía empiecen a sospechar algo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Grendel habla completamente desilusionado, y como si yo fuese una mosca me golpea y me manda directo a comer tierra.

Joder, las escamas de ese tipo son demasiado gruesas y ni siquiera le hice un solo rasguño.

\- _[Esta va a ser una lucha muy dura Issei, puedo sentir que su poder es incluso más alto de cuando peleé con él, puedo decir que esta a la altura de Tannin]_

 _ **-[Repite después de mi… "Yo, aquel que despertara…"]**_

 _-Al menos en esta ocasión no dijiste que use tu poder…_

 _ **-[Si quieres lo hacemos… le haría un repaso a este dragón cojo, pero como de seguro no quieres hacerlo…]**_

 _-Voy a ver si puedo hacerle algo con la nueva Ascalon, y mi brazo de Nephilim… si es que no le veo salida tocara usar la Boosted Gear._

Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer…no debo usar poderes que pongan en peligro mi vida, al menos no ahora.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es más fuerte que esa farsa de Sekiryutei? Aunque lo dudo, todos parecen simples moscas…-Grendel habla mientras se dirige al gran grupo de personas que apenas ha llegado y que aun están en shock al verlo.

Además de que este desgraciado está tirando la tapadera de que no tengo la Boosted Gear.

 _-¡ASCALON!_

Activé a Ascalon exactamente de la misma forma que suelo hacer con la Boosted Gear, y esta responde a mi llamado de inmediato; incluso mi brazo nuevamente cambio a la forma del Devil Bringer.

Grendel al sentir el aura dragón slayer emanando de Ascalon se sorprende y mira muy interesado a ella.

-Es algo muy interesante lo que tienes ahí Sekiryutei, ¿Qué espada es? No me salgas con que es Ascalon… No recuerdo que esa espada emitiera tanto odio a un dragón…es una espada sacra, no, también siento aura demoniaca en ella… Gram parece un gatito al lado de esta.

Sin responderle nada voy y lo corto en su pecho descubierto.

Él ni siquiera intenta defenderse y recibe de lleno el corte.

Maldición… ni con esta espada soy capaz de hacerle una herida mortal, sus escamas son extremadamente duras, apenas pude cortarlo con poca profundidad; sin embargo eso es suficiente para hacer que se ponga de rodillas.

-¿Qué… qué demonios tiene esa espada? Es… ¡Es perfecta!

 _-¿AH?_

¿Pero qué carajos le pasa este dragón?

Por un momento mostro un rostro de dolor, pero de inmediato… ¡Entro en éxtasis!

-JAJAJAJA… esto me hace sentir vivo de nuevo, ¡Vamos a despedazarnos Sekiryutei!

Sin previo aviso el me da un fuerte golpe, esta vez pude defenderme con Ascalon… pero aun así, tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que mi cuerpo salga volando.

Me estampé contra un árbol y me puse nuevamente de pie, este dragón me está tocando la moral.

Quiero usar la Boosted Gear, pero con todos los refuerzos que de seguro mandó Michael… debo ser cuidadoso; ya me basta y sobra con la estupideces que anda diciendo Grendel.

- _Kuroka… llévate a estos estorbos de aquí, ve a ayudar a los demás._

-¡¿A quién crees que llamas estorbos?! Chicos nosotros también vamos a pelear.

Rias hace caso omiso de lo que digo y hace que su nobleza se prepare para la batalla… por otro lado Kuroka junto con el grupo Sitri e Irina se van de aquí.; van en dirección de la ciudad, solo dejan a Saji para que ayude.

-/ _Ise-nya, Le fay-chan va hacer un circulo mágico para enviarlas a mi ubicación… solo tienes que ponerlas en un solo lugar_ /

Mierda, ahora debo hacer que Rias y las demás se vayan de aquí.

Rias empieza a preparar un ataque con su poder de la destrucción, Akeno-san también invoca a sus rayos, Koneko-chan recubre su cuerpo con ki; y Xenovia junto con Kiba se preparan para atacar a Grendel con sus espadas. Asia y Gasper quedan en la retaguardia.

Aelin se acerca y me dice…

 _-Ellos van a ser un estorbo, deja que lo ataquen y verán que no son rivales para ese dragón… solo el espadachín con su espada puede sernos de ayuda; el chico dragón también._

Casi de inmediato Rias y Akeno-san dejan salir sus ataques directo a la cara de Grendel, este los recibe como si nada y sonríe.

-Que moscas mas molestas…voy a despellejarlos vivos.

El intenta atraparlas, pero Koneko-chan lo detiene desviando su golpe.

-Otro insecto más… a ti te voy a comer.

Nuevamente cambia de objetivo y va a por Koneko-chan, este sujeto ataca a todo lo que le pase por el frente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Xenovia portando a ExDurandal intenta hacer un corte en la mano a Grendel y apenas lo daña superficialmente.

-Bien hecho… solo que esto no duele para nada.

Grendel lame su pata de forma despreocupada, solamente está jugando con ellos.

 _-Le fay, prepárate, tú te los vas a llevar de aquí… solo deja a Saji y Kiba._

Me acerco de manera que no se den cuenta de lo que hablo con Le fay y ella empieza a preparar un círculo mágico.

Ahora ese el turno de Kiba para atacar, ahora que lo veo bien… está portando a Gram, esa espada me da escalofríos de solo verla, pero en comparación de la que tengo en mis manos, casi que prefiero a Gram.

-¡Toma!

Kiba logra atinarle con su espada y le hace una herida en si brazo, incluso es mas profunda que la mía.

 _-A ver si aprendes algo… por más que tu espada sea más fuerte, él puede hacerle más daño._

Me siento un poco mal por ser un inútil en estos momentos.

-JAJAJAJA, ¡Incluso Gram esta aquí! ¡Sabia que debía venir aquí, me gane la puta lotería!

Este tipo es un masoquista extremo, disfruta de cada ataque que le hacen.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!

Grendel prepara su puño y le da directamente a Xenovia, la cual no puede evitarlo y es sacada del combate, Rias y Akeno-san se sorprendieron mucho y bajaron la guardia; Grendel no desperdicia esa oportunidad y con su gran cola les barre los pies y hace que pierdan el equilibrio para posteriormente golpearlas con la misma.

Joder… en apenas unos segundo ya se deshizo de las tres, Koneko-chan no tenía nada que hacer en frente de la enorme fuerza de Grendel y de un solo golpe terminó en la misma situación de Xenovia.

 _-Es sorprendente lo calmado que puedes estar._

 _-Yo se los advertí… pero tampoco es que ese puto se la va sacar de gratis, voy a hacerlo cagarse de miedo cuando lo enfrente._

No es que no sienta ira al ver como mis ex compañeros son molidos a golpes, mas bien me dan ganas de ir defenderlos, pero me aguanto y acumulo toda esa ira para descargar la luego.

Ahora mismo solo queda Kiba en batalla, las demás están siendo atendidas por Asia… quien con ayuda de Gasper pudo reunirlas en un solo lugar.

Es hora de actuar.

Me paré enfrente de Asia, están más heridas de lo que pensé… sus heridas se curan rápido, pero de seguro Asia gastara todas sus energías en ellas; y luego cuando vaya a enfrentar al ejercito, simplemente será un estorbo para el equipo.

-Mal…maldito, ¿Qué haces…ahí parado? ¿No estabas enfrentándote tú a ese dragón?

 _-Y así era, solo que ustedes se metieron… yo no les pedí su ayuda para esto, Michael los debió enviar a dar apoyo y nada más. En fin… antes de que maten al niño bonito tu deberías ayudarlo, ¿o estas cagado de miedo?_

A quien dirijo mis palabras es a Saji, quien ha estado solamente observando… puedo ver miedo en sus ojos, pero a la vez también tiene ganas de pelear.

-Mi ama ha dicho que haga lo que tú digas…

 _-Ya veo, entretenlo un rato… deberías ser capaz de hacer eso junto al niño bonito._

Sin duda Sona-kaichou es muy inteligente al haberlo dejado aquí, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué dejarlo bajo mi mando? Si apenas es la primera vez que nos vemos… ¿Querrá ponerme a prueba?

-Ahhhhh ahhhhh… solo un poco más.

Como predije, Asia se está empezando a cansar…

 _-Hazlo… si perdemos al sanador, los demás no podrán hacerle frente a un ejército._ -Aelin se adelanta a mis pensamientos y me dice que lo debo hacer.

Maldición, aun es demasiado pronto para revelarla… pero a este ritmo si voy a pelear con Grendel, tendré que hacerlo en frente de Saji o Kiba; y no es como si los pudiese silenciar.

Cuando toco el hombro de Asia, esta se sorprende un poco y se aparta un poco asustada.

¡Asia-chan ya no me quiere! Creo que voy a llorar, ok no… ya esperaba una reacción como esa.

-¿Qué piensas que quieres hacerle a Asia?

Rias que ya está completamente recuperada me sujeta fuertemente de la mano.

 _-Solo quiero ayudar…_.Le respondo despreocupadamente a Rias.

-Me vale lo que quieras hacer, antes quiero que ladres... ¿Por qué ese dragón te llama Sekiryutei? Si el que porta la Boosted Gear es Euclid.- Sabia que Rias no iba a dejar pasar eso por alto y apenas vio la oportunidad de joderme, lo hizo.

 _-Apuesto que ahora mismo te vas a enterar…_ -Hago que suelte mi mano y de nuevo me acerco a Asia, la cual me seguía mirando asustada.- _jajajaja, no te asustes… no es como si te fuese a hacer el dress break…-_ Aunque ganas no faltan, quiero ver el desarrollado cuerpo de Asia sin la ropa de por medio.- _¡Boosted Gear!_

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

-¿Eh?

Asia no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, en un instante hice aparecer la Boosted Gear y le transferí algo de poder para que pudiese ir curar a las chicas. Levanto mi mano para darle la señal a Le fay y ella activa el círculo mágico de transporte con destino a donde este Kuroka.

-¡Espera! ¡Debes darme una explicación de esto! ¡¿Cómo es que tú la tienes?!

Rias antes de empezar a desaparecer me dice, todos estaban en shock y esos gritos los hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

Cuando desaparecieron me puse en posición de batalla, por cierto… Aelin esta…

 _-/ ¡HYODOU ISSEI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! /_

Aelin está muy enojada… justo cuando se activo el círculo mágico la empujé para que ella también sea transportada a enfrentar al ejercito, cualquiera diría que es una estupidez mandarla a pelear ahí… sin embargo, con un dragón como enemigo prefiero mil veces que se vaya de este lugar.

 _-/No te enojes… serás de mas utilidad en ese lugar, además; debes guardar fuerzas para enfrentar a Aran/_

 _-/HUMP… mas te vale regresar a salvo/_

No hace falta decirlo, luego de eso corte la comunicación… ahora si es hora de enfrentarse a Grendel.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!**

 **Como tres meses, lamento mucho no haber subido absolutamente en este tiempo… la universidad me tenía hasta la coronilla, todo sea por saca ese pinche titulo.**

 **En fin, ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar un capitulo a la semana… este lo hice en poco tiempo y no quiero hacerlo muy largo, por eso la pelea queda para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora… en estos meses en mis pocos tiempos libres eh pensado en que historia puedo hacer para que Issei y Eleonora se enamoren; y se me ha venido una idea muy buena… sacada del manga de Nanatsu no Taizai, lo único es ver como la puedo hacer encajar bien con la historia que ya llevo contando; no quiero que sea algo sacado de los huevos como lo fue la inclusión de la mujer Nephilim del capítulo anterior.**

 **Nos vemos y espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **Kasuma.- Sus poderes… básicamente amplificara su poder demoniaco y angelical, además de ser lo que catapulto al siguiente nivel de poder de Issei.**

 **.- Gracias amigo, y lamento la tardanza.**

 **Revival.- No pienso abandonarlo, solo que no eh podido actualizar.**

 **Phantom.- Como dije arriba, Eleonora ira al harem pero Ophis no lo sé, pienso que es un personaje que básicamente pasa de todo… veré si lo hago en algún futuro.**

 **WolfsDragen.- Espero que te guste este capítulo también y gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **Bryam.- No sé donde vivirás, pero al menos donde vivo… todavía es julio así que ahí te lo dejo. Ese trió sería interesante de hacerlo jajajaja.**


	31. Encontrando a mi amor

Disclaimer: High School DXD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de su respectivo autor

 **ENCONTRANDO A MI AMOR**

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Me preparo para la batalla, pero esta vez tengo de compañeros a dos viejos amigos… Kiba y Saji.

Ambos habían tomado distancia de Grendel, pero de inmediato les dejó de importar el enorme dragón de color verde moco; y la razón es una sola… me chequean el bulto.

 _-No les voy a dar un beso, no bateo de zurda como ustedes…_ -Ok no, sé perfectamente que lo que ellos observan es mi Boosted Gear que había acabado de utilizar, pero solo les digo eso para que dejen de estar como idiotas mirándome.

\- ¿Cómo… como es que ahora hay dos Sekiryuuteis? -El ver nuevamente la misma Sacred Gear que tenía su compañero muerto Kiba estaba en shock.

 **-** _No tengo porque dar alguna explicación a ustedes… mas importante, si es que te importa seguir viviendo, será mejor que esquives eso…-_ Grendel se había cansado de mirarnos y de inmediato ataca con sus garras al cuerpo de Kiba.

Kiba muy apresuradamente logra esquivar por poco el ataque, la garra de Grendel se clava en el suelo y forma un enorme cráter… este tipo es demasiado fuerte para mí solo, su poder destructivo está más allá de lo que haya visto hasta ahora.

\- ¿Kiba estas bien?!-Saji preocupado pregunta de inmediato… el salió de shock más rápido que el mismo Kiba y de inmediato lanza un contrataque.

\- ¡Absortion Line! -El pequeño lagarto con cara deformada de la mano izquierda de Saji, deja salir una línea directamente al cuerpo de Grendel.

Ese ataque me trae recuerdos, es la línea que usa para absorber los poderes de su oponente… me causo muchos problemas cuando me enfrente a él, e incluso me dejó fuera de combate.

Grendel de inmediato esquiva dicha línea formada por la Sacred Gear de Saji. Claro que si esta no llega al objetivo, da lo mismo que nada.

-Es algo muy molesto lo que tienes ahí mocoso… quizá deba deshacerme de ti primer, Vritra-chan alégrate… voy a convertirte en mi aperitivo.

Mientras Grendel se jactaba diciendo que iba a comer a Saji, Kiba aprovecha la distracción y con Gram en mano ataca y logra cortar una de las garras de Grendel.

Dicha garra cae al suelo y Kiba por la velocidad con la que iba derrapa y cae un poco mal… pero con una satisfacción en su rostro de haber podido lastimar a Grendel.

 _-_ _ **[Vaya… eso me ha sorprendido, esos dos se han vuelto algo fuertes…antes no le hubieran hecho un solo rasguño]**_

El que habla con su típica voz tenebrosa en mi mente es Trihexa… es verdad, sus movimientos son más fluidos que lo míos, y la velocidad con la que toman acción me sobrepasa por mucho… sería problemático pelear con ellos en mi estado actual. Por supuesto que no perdería en una pelea de larga duración, pero si me presionaran lo suficiente al inicio me vencerían.

-Kiba, luego podremos encargarnos de Arkham Knight y sacarle información… ahora debemos deshacernos de este dragón. -Esto lo dice Saji mientras encara a Grendel.

- _Hablas como si yo no estuviera aquí… ¿Crees que un simple demonio de clase media puede ganarme? Mucho menos un dragón de segunda como Vritra que tienes ahí..._

Me hago el chulito para no dejarme ver como alguien débil frente a estos dos y me preparo yo también para pelear.

Es bueno poder usar ahora la Boosted Gear libremente… aunque no he entrenado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, la siento como una extensión mía… sin duda es mi mejor compañera para la batalla.

 _-UGGGGH!_ -Mientras pienso en ello, la espada en mi mano derecha produce un ardor en mi cuerpo…si, tú también lo eres Ascalon, solo si no trataras de matarme a veces, fueras la mejor espada de todas.

La remodelada Ascalon sin duda es super poderosa, pero no puedo controlarla como quisiera … dejando de lado eso, siento que tiene su propia conciencia ahora y por ello es sensible a lo que yo pienso.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

No debo quedar detrás de Kiba con lo que acaba de hacerle a Grendel.

[TRANSFER]

Oh joder… esto es una pasada, Ascalon esta desbordando un poder increíble y con toda la intención de matar a Grendel… y un poco a mí también.

Acumulo dicho poder en el filo de la espada… esto es muy difícil para mí, pero puedo lograrlo, es la misma sensación de cuando canalizo la energía hacia mi Boosted Gear… ¿Será por qué ahora Ascalon está diseñada para guardarse en mi cuerpo como una Sacred Gear?

-Chúpate esta, dragón de mierda… ¡Getsuga tenshou! -Espero no me demanden por usarlo… en fin, una enorme cantidad de energía de color rojo sangre en forma de luna creciente se dirige hacia Grendel… este la recibe de frente.

Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba completamente confiado en poder parar este ataque… pobre idiota.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

Ahora sí, parame esta… la energía de mi ataque se incrementó exponencialmente y esto sí que asustó a Grendel, quien no tenía más remedio que esquivar para que no le afectara… sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, este aumento de energía también hizo que la velocidad aumentara en mi ataque y lo recibe de lleno en todo su pecho.

La energía sobrante de mi ataque sigue de largo y corta varios árboles por detrás y al mismo tiempo empuja a Grendel hacia atrás y lo devora.

Es un buen ataque… aunque no llega al gran poder destructivo de mi antiguo Final Dragon Shoot, podría llegar a pulirlo para que así sea.

 _-Y así es como se hace un ataque… nada de estar tirándole líneas para absorber su energía. También eres un puto dragón, acabalo de inmediato… ese tipo de trucos no servirán con él._

Saji y Kiba estaban sorprendidos al ver como ahora había mandado a volar a Grendel.

-Aquí viene…

GOOOOOAR

Desde lo lejos, una llamarada gigantesca se dirige hacia nosotros.

¡Esto es malo!

Yo podría resistirla, pero no tengo idea si ellos lo podrían hacer.

-Balance Breaker- Kiba y Saji lo dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¡Glory Drag Trooper!

-¡Maleboge Vritra Promotion!

De inmediato en el cuerpo de Saji se forma una armadura de color negro muy parecida a mi armadura Scale mail, la diferencia mas notable son los incontables tentáculos saliendo de la armadura.

Por otra parte, Kiba hace que varios de sus soldados armados con espadas lo protejan y el también se mete en una de estas armaduras.

Así que no había nada de lo que tenia que preocuparme… yo por mi parte coloco a Ascalon para cubrirme y esta crea una barrera… esto es de lo nuevo que había puesto Michael en la mejora, esta información viene ahora directamente a mi mente.

Además, como es fuego de un Dragon, este es completamente repelido por Ascalon.

Saji por otro lado también crea fuego a su alrededor y este repele al fuego de Grendel… los caballeros de Kiba son derretidos de uno en uno, pero puede resistir.

Cuando todo el fuego se disipa puedo ver como Grendel se acerca muy lentamente a nosotros… tiene una enorme herida en todo su cuerpo y de ella sale sangre… al menos mi ataque le hizo algo de daño.

-Esa espada si que da miedo… ¡Pero es lo mejor!

Ni corto ni perezoso, Grendel empieza a atacarnos… el objetivo es Saji.

Pero el con su armadura puede detener su ataque… mientras tanto Kiba y yo nos lanzamos a por él, cada uno por el lado opuesto.

Kiba con Gram en mano llega a clavarla en el hombro de Grendel… yo por mi parte llego a lastimar parte de su abdomen.

Podemos hacerlo… podemos ganar.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Grendel deja su aura explotar, así que ya termino el calentamiento… incluso las heridas en su cuerpo empiezan a curarse y él toma una posición de ataque.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiese atacar, un personaje que no quería ver aparece… Euclid.

Ese sujeto se interpone entre nosotros y Grendel.

¿Qué demonios estará planeando?

\- ¿Qué hace un tipo como tú con la legendaria Boosted Gear?

Euclid está algo sorprendido al ver como tengo mi guantelete en la mano izquierda… pero que hijo de su pinche madre como para venir a decirme eso.

 _\- ¿No es lo mismo que la tuya? ¡Una mera falsificación!_

Ya que existen dos Sekiryuuteis ahora, para evitar ser bombardeado por preguntas innecesarias por parte de Rias y su grupo… mejor hacer pasar la mía como una Sacred Gear falsa, al igual que la suya

Por otro lado, Euclid retrocede… él sabe que lo que digo es la verdad y que él no es el verdadero Sekiryuutei.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -Ni siquiera trato de negarlo… es un tipo que no se anda con rodeos como yo.

 _-Ophis-chan no solo está de adorno… apenas vio esa cosa en tu brazo ella lo supo… ahora lo único que podemos hacer, es probar ¡cual falsificación es mejor!_

No quiero pelear ahora con este sujeto, pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia solo al verlo.

Sin embargo, al momento que llego con mi espada a atacarlo, esta lo atraviesa completamente.

 _-Una proyección eh… que cobarde._

-Ya llegará la hora en que nos enfrentemos… solo vine porque sentí que Grendel recibió una gran herida, y pensar que podrías lastimarlo… en fin, eso solo demuestra que debemos mejorarlo para la siguiente vez. Grendel te ordeno regresar al punto de reunión… el reino de los elfos ya está perdido, fueron útiles para nuestro experimento, pero ahora que ya tenemos todos los datos no nos sirven de nada…

-TSK… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto se estaba poniendo divertido! -Grendel empieza a hacer un berrinche como un niño que no quiere irse del parque.

Debajo de los pies del enorme dragón empieza a formarse un circulo de transporte y desaparece.

 _-Eso… ¡Escapa cobarde!_

Joder, mejor que se fue, ahora puedo ir a ayudar a las chicas.

Me doy vuelta y hago desaparecer tanto mi Boosted Gear como a Ascalon…

- _Andando… sus amas deben estar esperando por ustedes._

Ellos no dicen nada y sacan sus alas de demonio y salen volando en dirección del castillo… yo me quedo aquí.

Ahora si… se viene la verdadera pelea.

Desde hace un buen rato, eh estado sintiendo esta asquerosa aura con intención asesina aproximándose hacia mí.

Es alguien al que debo enfrentar solo… aunque me haga mierda, mi orgullo no me deja que alguien me ayude.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Este sujeto si que es un desgraciado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Me ataca por la espalda apenas ve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Fui mandado a volar mas de cien metros en dirección contraria del castillo, mi cuerpo destruyó todos los arboles que estaban al paso y caí cerca de un lago.

Me levanto con algo de dificultad… si no fuera porque activé nuevamente mi Boosted Gear en el último instante… sería hombre muerto y que dejaria viudas a un harem completo… ¡Eso no puede pasar!

-Hey cuñado… algo inteligente de tu parte haber dejado desprotegido tu cuerpo solo para atraerme.

Quien me habla mientras sale del mismo lugar por donde vine volando es el hombre que ninguno quiere tener por cuñado… Aran, el puto psicópata que quiere matar a su hermana y que vendió a su raza.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, en la batalla campal en las afueras del castillo se observaba como los enemigos habían sido reducidos a apenas la tercera parte del ejercito total.

-Solo un poco mas y podremos acabar con todos-nya.

Kuroka se encontraba disipando el control mental de los enemigos, a la vez que iba derrotándolos de uno en uno, mientras era cubierta por Le fay con magia de apoyo.

Por otro lado, el grupo Gremory había hecho su labor quitando a los soldados que iban cayendo inconscientes, esto con el objetivo de que no fueran heridos en el fuego alfil integrante de este grupo, Asia, ayudaba a Knights of the Shadows curando sus heridas.

El grupo Sitri estaba haciendo ataques desde el aire hacia los que se encontraban más lejos del lugar.

Tenían cubierto todo el lugar y sería fácil derrotarlo al ritmo con el que iban… algo que extrañó a Aelin fue que no había ningún soldado que destacara…

Todos eran débiles, su antigua guardia personal que estaba llena de las mujeres mas poderosas no estaba… la mayoría de sus compatriotas con los que peleaba eran aldeanos comunes y corrientes.

¿Qué había pasado con los demás? Con las tropas que en verdad sabían pelear.

Lo mismo sucedía con los orcos y elfos oscuros… eran demasiado débiles para pensar usarlos como un ejercito en contra de otras razas.

 _-/Chicas… solo un poco más, podré acabar con ellos de un solo golpe en la siguiente onda expansiva/-_ Yasaka habla directamente a la mente de sus compañeras, las cuales seguían peleando contra los enemigos y la cubrían.

Esta vez al tener mas apoyo por parte de los dos grupos de demonios tenia mas tiempo para preparar su ataque y acabar con todos de un solo golpe.

 _-/Ya era hora/_ -Reclama Raynare mientras golpea la cara de un elfo.

 _-/Yo me adelanto, tengo que ir a donde esta Aran… ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! /-_ Aelin salió volando de inmediato sin que nadie pueda detenerla. Tenia que comprobar que era lo que en realidad estaba planeando su hermano.

 _-/ ¡Serafall ve tras ella y tráela de regreso! En su estado no podrá hacer nada/-_ Penemue hace que Serafall persiga a Aelin; esta sin perder tiempo la sigue de inmediato.

Tanto el grupo Sitri como Gremory seguían haciendo su trabajo… las tropas caían rápidamente frente al poder de estos demonios que ya habían pasado por varios campos de batalla.

 _\- ¡TODOS ABAJO! ¡BREAK SPELL!_ -Yasaka expulsa todo su poder acumulado y rodea completamente a todo el ejercito enemigo haciendo que todos caigan en el mundo de los sueños.

Habían podido terminar con todo el ejercito y ahora lo único que podían hacer es ir a buscar a su líder y salir de ahí de inmediato… pero no era tan sencillo como ellas pensaban.

- _/Oigan todos, Aelin-chan desapareció… ¡fue transportada a otro lugar! /_

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar a las palabras de Serafall; Raynare, Le fay, Kuroka, Penemue, Yasaka y Brunilda; sintieron como algo fue desprendido de sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que gran parte de su fuerza se recuperaba de inmediato…

- _NO… NO PUEDE SER…_

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Brunilda no pudo evitar gritar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado… el sello de Issei se había roto y la gran expulsión de poder que se sentía a lo lejos lo confirmaba.

Las integrantes de Knights of the Shadows estaban asustadas, y ni hablar del grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri… ni siquiera se habían percatado de que Kiba y Saji habían regresado por el gran terror que sienten en ese instante.

Esa aura que llegaba hasta ese lugar solo reflejaba sentimientos negativos… ira, rencor, tristeza, destrucción, miedo y sobre todo… ODIO.

De inmediato Knights of the Shadows, incluyendo a Kuroka y Le fay; salen corriendo en dirección de donde venia la enorme cantidad de energía, debían sellarlo de nuevo…

Al inicio pensaron que Issei había explotado de ira al estar peleando con Grendel… pero al ver que Kiba y Saji ya habían llegado a ese lugar; daban por hecho que lo habían derrotado… entonces no tenían ni idea del terrible acontecimiento que había hecho que Issei explotara.

.

Unos instantes antes.

.

Este desgraciado es muy poderoso… no tengo de otra más que forzar el Balance Breaker con la fuerza de Trihexa o voy a perder miserablemente contra Aran.

La pelea acaba de empezar… pero desde un inicio ya tenia claro, que si no tomo medidas drásticas, no puedo hacer nada en contra de él… si solo tuviera mi antigua fuerza podría hacer algo en contra de Aran.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que estaba a punto de forzar mi transformación, una luz aparece junto a Aran…yo me distraigo con esta ya que es una de las mujeres que amo, Aelin.

Ella está sorprendida al haber aparecido aquí… Aran la mira y sonríe, esto es seguramente parte de su plan.

Aran al ver que me muestro una abertura en mi defensa, me ataca de frente a toda velocidad con su espada al máximo poder que puede dar… el ataque que le di a Grendel hace unos minutos parece una caricia frente a esta energía.

No puedo esquivarlo, es muy rápido para mi… lo único que hago es revirarme a ver nuevamente a Aelin, ¡Pero ella no está!

 _-Tonto… hazte a un lado._

\- _¿eh?_

No pude responder a nada… yo un no podía procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Aelin se había movido en un instante y recibió el ataque por mí. ¡Ella me empujó!

La espada atravesó por completo su pecho… justo en donde su corazón debe estar, no había más que un agujero.

¿por qué?

¡¿POR QUE?!

¡¿POR QUEEEEEE?!

Aran con su pie hace que el cuerpo inerte de Aelin caiga al suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJA POR FIN… POR FIN PUDE MATARTE… ¡CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! SIENTE TODO MI ODIO POR TI.

Me quité mi casco, gateando me acerqué al cuerpo de Aelin…

-Vamos… despierta…no es momento… para estar jugando.

Sostuve su cuerpo, está helado… sus manos son como hielo y su rostro está completamente pálido.

 _ **-/Fue una muerte instantánea… ni siquiera hubo tiempo para despedirse eh/**_

Por algún motivo mis lagrimas no salen… no quiero aceptarlo, ella no… no puede terminar de esta forma.

Ella solo quería ser feliz… ella aceptó a un tipo como yo, al peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra… me pidió que fuéramos esposos… un mundo sin ella.

No vale la pena.

\- ¡Esa es la cara que quería ver!… la desesperación absoluta al ver como lo que quieres te es arrebatado en tu cara, definitivamente esto debía ser al revés, pero da igual… ¿Quién diría que podría superar mi velocidad en solo un instante? ¿Es ese el poder del amor?

Yo no escucho nada ya… este mundo, todo; simplemente puede terminar…

Ya no me importa nada, ¿Proteger a mis amigos? ¿Raynare? ¿Kuroka? ¿Serafall? ¿Brunilda? ¿Le fay? ¿Moka? ¿Penemue? ¿Gabriel? ¿Yasaka? ¿Kunou?

Si no pude proteger a una sola de ellas, ¿Qué podría hacer con las demás?

¿Dejar que mueran mientras no puedo hacer nada?

 **Prefiero matar a todos en el mundo y quedarme solo.**

 **[Yo, aquel que despertara]**

 **¡Empezó! ¡Parece que va a comenzar!**

 **[A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de la dominación de Dios…]**

 **Aunque no puedo usar ni el Balance Breaker, una nueva armadura se empieza a formar en mi mano poco a poco… esta es de color negro, empieza a tener la misma forma que la Jugernnaut Drive, pero con esta diferencia; además siento un poder mucho más grande.**

 **¡Siempre fue así, no importa que! ¡Eso no está bien, era como es cada vez!**

\- [NO, ISSEI… NO LO HAGAS]

 **Lo siento Draig, pero no hay otra opción.**

 **[Yo me rio del "Infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"]**

 **¡Uno que pretende el mundo…! ¡Uno que rechaza el mundo…!**

 **[Yo me convertiré en el Dragon Rojo de la destrucción…]**

 **¡Era siempre el poder! ¡Era siempre el amor!**

 **¡Ustedes chicos siempre eligen la destrucción, no importa cuántas veces!**

¿EH?

¿Mi poder fue anulado?

Varias sombras me rodean, ni siquiera puedo diferenciarlas a una de la otra… ¿son mis enemigos?

Ya me quitaran a una de las mujeres que amo… ¡¿Qué más quieren de mí?!

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer-nya? -Esa voz es…- ¿Piensas destruir todo a tu paso…incluyendo a tu hija? Primero tendrás que vértelas conmigo-nya…-Antes de que me diera cuenta Kuroka me dá una fuerte bofetada que me manda de inmediato al suelo.

Es cierto… Kuro-chan, mi hija; yo…yo debo protegerla a ella también…

¿Yo… que demonios estaba a punto de hacer?

Mi vista se vuelve clara de nuevo y puedo divisar a las chicas a mi alrededor… me miraban claramente dolidas, no… no era a mí; veían el cuerpo inerte de Aelin.

Las chicas presentes eran Brunilda-san, Raynare, Yasaka-san, Sera-chan, Le-fay, Kuroka e incluso Gaby-chan había llegado.

Su ira empieza a dominarlas… ella era su amiga, y ahora fue asesinada por Aran.

Ellen-san quien también había venido se abalanzó con todo su poder a por Aran y está entreteniéndolo por ahora. Ella llora mientras lo hace… eso muestra lo mucho que amaba a Aelin

Por otro lado, las chicas en vez de usar todo el poder que desborda de sus cuerpos ahora mismo sobre Aran… este va dirigido hacia mi… cadenas salen de sus manos y me atrapan nuevamente; supongo se rompieron cuando vi a Aelin ser atravesada.

Ellas priorizan el sellar a la bestia del apocalipsis por sobre la sed de venganza que consume sus almas, algo que definitivamente yo no puedo hacer…

Mi poder se ve reducido y al mismo tiempo la Boosted Gear que debía estar en mi mano izquierda despareció… una joya verde está flotando en frente de mis ojos… esta joya se deja caer en el cuerpo de Aelin e ingresa en él.

Siento como mis fuerzas termina de ser drenadas de mí por culpa del sello…

Caigo de rodillas nuevamente y lo único que hago es abrazar el cuerpo de Aelin mientras lloro.

Brunilda-san e incluso Gaby-chan habían llegado a mi lado para tratar de curar a Aelin … pero es imposible… ella no reacciona, las chicas no dicen nada.

Cada una usa lo que les queda de energía para atacar en un frenesí de ira a Aran… quien apenas podía defenderse de sus ataques. Puede que ellas estén débiles, pero siguen siendo las mujeres más poderosas en su mejor momento de las razas mas poderosas del mundo.

Ellas lo sabían… Aelin ya está…lo único que puedo hacer es seguir abrazando su cuerpo…deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

Kuroka quien estaba más cerca de mí se acerca y vuelve a ponerme el casco… entiendo lo que quiere que haga… pero, no.

¡Aun no puedo aceptarlo!

Veo también como el grupo Gremory y Sitri llegaba… Asia al ver la herida en el pecho de Aelin se acerca corriendo e intenta sanarla, pero se asusta al ver que no puede hacer ya nada…por más increíbles que sean sus poderes curativos, para Aelin a quien su corazón fue reducido a polvo; era imposible

 _-No te preocupes…hiciste lo que pudiste…mientras que yo…no._ -Le acaricio la cabeza a Asia, ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de sanar el cuerpo de Aelin, pero por mas que lo intentaba era inútil.

Me separo de su cuerpo y me pongo de pie… si no pude protegerla, al menos…

¡VOY A VENGARLA!

Mi armadura de Arkham Knight empieza a trisarse por el poder que empieza a salir de mi cuerpo… no es el poder de Trihexa ni el de la Boosted Gear… es mío. Las piezas de peón que tenía guardadas caen de uno de mis bolsillos… una vuela al cuerpo de Aelin.

 _ **\- [… en fin, voy a ayudarte por esta ocasión, deberías estar agradecido; estás veinte mil años joven como para destruir el mundo…aún no has sentido la verdadera desesperación en tu cuerpo]**_ **-** Algo del poder de Trihexa sale de mi cuerpo y sigue a la pieza de hace un rato… no me digas que…

Dejo de prestar atención a esto y me concentro en el nuevo poder que no había sentido en su plenitud hasta ahora… mi poder como un Nephilim, desborda mi cuerpo y mi sangre empieza a hervir…

Siento como puedo controlar mi aura y esta recubre todo mi cuerpo… poco a poco mi cuerpo cambia; mis brazos ahora tienen una forma de un monstruo, pero manteniendo la "humanidad", lo mismo sucede con mis piernas… en el reflejo de mi espada puedo ver que mi casco fue roto por un par de cuerno que salen de mi cabeza… e incluso en mis hombros siento un par de picos sobresaliendo como huesos…

Las chicas se sorprenden al verme en este estado… detienen su batalla por un momento y me dejan pasar.

Puedo ganar… con este poder definitivamente puedo hacerlo.

 _-/Ise-kun esa forma es…/_ -Gaby-chan me habla a mi mente, puede que piensen que eh perdido el control y están poniéndose en guardia.

 _-No se preocupen… ya regreso…cuídenla._ -Les hablo en voz alta antes de que me lance al ataque sobre Aran. Confió en ti Draig… no se que piensas hacer, pero tengo fe en ti.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Un ser inferior como tú no puede derrotarme!

Chocamos espadas y hago que Aran retroceda… el a su vez hizo una gran herida en mi brazo.

¡Pero esto no es nada!

Esto en comparación de lo que Aelin tubo que soportar…es un simple rasguño.

Vuelvo al ataque, uso las escasas habilidades con la espada que poseo… pero mi abrumadora velocidad hace que Aran no pueda resistir mucho tiempo.

 _-Esto es por haber herido a Eleonora el otro día…_

Logro darle un rodillazo en todo el estomago y hago que escupa sangre.

En mi mano empieza a formarse un objeto parecido a un arco negro… ¿Sera parte de mi poder como Nephilim?

Me doy vuelta y veo que Ellen-san esta en shock al ver este arco…

En fin… un objeto parecido a una flecha empieza a formarse en mi mano izquierda; poso esta energía en el arco recién formado y tiro de la cuerda; el poder empieza a acumularse… por último suelto esta flecha y va directo al cuerpo de Aran.

¡Es muy poderoso!

Este poder le destruyó fácilmente su mano izquierda. El ataque sigue de largo hasta el cielo y desaparece.

Él toma su distancia y empuña fuertemente su espada mientras el poder en ella se incrementa exponencialmente… definitivamente, a este ritmo el morirá por perdida de energía vital.

\- ¡No puedo perder!

Perdón cuñado… pero yo tampoco, mataste a una de las mujeres que amo… aunque hayas sido su hermano.

 _\- ¡Yo jamás te lo voy a perdonar!_

Una gran ola de energía es lanzada hacia mi posición… si la recibo, no hay garantía de que pueda seguir vivo luego de eso; sin embargo, tengo detrás a varias personas… debo resistirlo.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

\- ¡LANZA DEL RELÁMPAGO!

Draig… definitivamente eres el puto amo.

 _ **\- [Hey… que yo hice la parte más difícil del trabajo]**_

 _\- [Vamos compañerp… este no eres tú, tu juraste protegerlas a todas… ¡Cúmplelo como un hombre!]_

La voz de Draig resuena desde la armadura en el cuerpo de Aelin…

-Ni creas que vas a poder deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente… amorcito.

Me doy vuelta y veo la Scale Mail sobre el cuerpo de mi amada… la armadura es diferente, aunque mantiene su característico color y su forma de amolda perfectamente al cuerpo de Aelin.

\- ¡TU! ¡¿Cómo demonios sigues viva?!-Aran está muy sorprendido al ver a Aelin de pie y usando la Boosted Gear.

-No puedo dejar que sigas haciendo lo que tú quieras… perdóname Aran, pero nuestra pelea va a llegar a su fin ahora… tu ya no eres rival para mí, he recuperado toda mi fuerza y la Boosted Gear está en mis manos… no puedes vencerme.

Es verdad, ella no esta sellando a Trihexa en mi cuerpo y por ello no tiene un limite en su fuerza… si solo así podía derrotar a Aran antes, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará con la Boosted Gear.

Ella crea una espada de luz en su mano, y la cubre con el poder de dragón en ella… antes de que siquiera Aran pueda reaccionar, este fue atravesado por la espada de luz…

Estaba muy débil luego del ultimo ataque y Aelin había ganado un incremento de poder gracias a la Boosted Gear… esto era normal que pasara.

El cuerpo de Aran cae sin vida al piso…

-Quise mantener la promesa con nuestros padres… pero intentaste lastimar a mis amigos y al hombre que amo… jamás te lo iba a perdonar, adiós hermano.

Aelin hace desaparecer la armadura de su cuerpo y regresa caminando a mi lado… el poder de mi cuerpo se desvanece y caigo con un increíble dolor en mi cuerpo.

Esto ya es un clásico.

Ahora… ¿Cómo ella revivió?

La joya verde esmeralda sale de su cuerpo y regresa a mi mano izquierda.

 _ **\- [Pensar que estas artes de resurrección servirían de algo… en fin, espero un par de putas como recompensa]**_

 _\- [La magia que acabas de usar… no existe, ¿Cómo tú la puedes usar? La apuesta que yo hice fue tratar de mantener su alma en la Boosted Gear y luego revivirla como lo hicieron con Issei… pero tu; hiciste que su cuerpo se regenere y que su alma se ligue de nuevo a este cuerpo como si… retrocedieras el tiempo]_

 _ **-[…]**_

Espera… si tu la reviviste eso quiere decir que ella también está…

 _ **\- [No está ligada a mi alma si es lo que estas pensado… fue una resurrección en todo el sentido de la palabra… no tendrá secuelas ni nada por el estilo, tienes mi palabra]**_

Ufff… menos mal.

Lo que importa ahora, es que ¡Aelin vive!

Yo sigo tirado en el piso y antes de que Aelin llegue a donde mi… fue embestida por Sera-chan.

 _\- ¡Aelin-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz!_ \- Definitivamente no es la única que se siente tan feliz de verla, solo que las demás se contienen un poco por intentar guardar las apariencias… pero puedo asegurar que están muy felices.

Ahora… a lidiar con esta mujer, aaaaah mi amada Rias… ¿Cómo te voy a explicar todo esto?

Digo esto por el simple hecho de que ya ha visto la cara de Aelin… una de las mujeres que supuestamente yo asesiné hace un año.

Esta va a ser una discusión muuuuuuy larga.

O tal vez no…

 _-/Yasaka-san… plan B, Raynare; es mejor que te vayas/_

 _-/Entendido Ise-kun…/_

Yasaka-san se acerca a mi y finge estar curándome… pero en realidad hace otra cosa.

Raynare también sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer así que ella desaparece de aquí en un instante, el grupo Gremory y Sitri ni lo notan.

 _-/Ya está listo… ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? /_

 _-/No queda de otra, chicas… ya fuimos descubiertos, iba a pasar tarde o temprano. /_

Rias encabezando el grupo viene a encararme directamente.

-Aun no termino de comprender muy bien esto, pero ya es hora de que te quites esa mascara… Hyodou Issei, tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria.

Lo sabía, al momento que ella vio el rostro de Aelin ya había terminado de armar el rompecabezas… vio la Boosted Gear en mi cuerpo y aparte como las piezas reaccionaron en su fiesta de compromiso a mi persona.

Solo puede llegar a una conclusión con ello… Arkham Knight es Hyodou Issei.

Lo siento Rias, pero esto va a tener que esperar.

 _-Creo que el clima afectó tu cabeza princesita…_ -Su cara esta muy seria, no es momento de juegos.

-Rias, se lo que estás pensando, pero… es demasiado optimista para ser verdad. - Sona-san, es la que habla mientras se acomoda los lentes… su forma fría de pensar las cosas sigue ahí.

-Pues esta muy cerca de la realidad… Ha pasado mucho tiempo, So-tan. -Sabía que ella no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, esta siscon… en fin, Sera-chan se quitó su manto que le cubría el rostro y se lo muestra a su hermana.

Sona-san no puede creer lo que sus ojos reflejan, su hermana a la que vio muerta con sus propios ojos volvía a aparecer.

-Nee… Nee-sama…-Lagrimas se forman en sus ojos. - ¿En verdad eres tú…?

Ni Sona-san ni Sera-chan pudieron esperar a mas tiempo y se abrazaron mientras lloraban… están muy felices de poder verse luego de este tiempo. Esto demuestra claramente el gran amor que siente la una por la otra.

-Como lo sospechaba… Serafall-sama también está viva, ¿Puedo adivinar quienes son ellas…?

-No hay necesidad de eso… Rias-san. -Quien se acera ahora fue Yasaka-san… ellas habían hablado un poco luego de que yo regresé de mi viaje a Kyoto.

Brunilda-san y Penemue habían hecho lo mismo con sus tunicas… no había necesidad de seguir ocultándolo.

\- ¡Brunilda-nee-sama! - Rossweise-san es quien ahora corre a donde Brunilda-san… de lo que sé de su pasado es que Brunilda-san fue su instructora cuando ella empezó a trabajar para Odín… y al parecer por la gran admiración que tenía por Brunilda-san, empezó a llamarla de esta manera.

Penemue… esta fumando su pipa, no tiene a quien saludar, mejor voy a hacerle compañía junto a Aelin.

\- ¡Gabriel-sama! Estoy tan feliiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzz…-Y por último Irina se puso a llorar mientras veía a Gaby-chan.

 _-Eso es lo que querías ver… ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que…_

Ni siquiera puedo darme vuelta y Akeno-san tenía un látigo rodeando mi cuello.

-Ise-kun…

-Ise-san…

-Sempai…

-Ise…

-Ise-kun…

-Ise-sempai…

-Ise-kun…

-Hyodou…

Akeno-san, Asia, Kaneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Gasper, Kiba y Saji… todos ellos llamaron por mi nombre. Todos me quedan viendo.

Estoy muy seguros de que soy yo el que está debajo de esta mascara… lo siento chicos, pero aún no es tiempo.

 _-Creo que…_ están malentendiendo algo, yo no soy Hyodou Issei. -Termino de quitarme la mascara y veo como sus rostros cambian de inmediato, están completamente en shock…el ver mi rostro las dejó sin palabras.

 _ **\- [Es por que estas bien pinche feo… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar tu rostro? Ya veo, esa mujer y este puto sello]**_

Sabía que Trihexa intentaría sabotearme… así que Yasaka-san tomó las precauciones necesarias. El "plan b" cambiar mi rostro con el poder natural que puede controlar Yasaka-san… ya había hecho los sellos necesarios hace tiempo… ahora solo los activó, el poder que se usa para este cambio de apariencia es muy grande; aunque Koneko-chan tratase de canalizar su ki en mi cuerpo, no podría darse cuenta.

-Tu… no puede ser…entonces Ise esta…

-Es lo que he tratado de decirles todo este tiempo… el está muerto, todo un siempre fuimos personas distintas.

Ella deja caer su mirada totalmente deprimida… perdóname por favor, soy el peor hombre al hacerles esto a todos ustedes, pero no queda otra opción… no merezco estar a su lado.

Deben entender que si volvemos a reunirnos… lo único que hare es causarles problemas, no quiero que sean lastimadas por mi culpa.

\- ¿Entonces cómo tu…?

-Por el momento será mejor volver al castillo… hay un montón de gente inconsciente, debemos ayudarlos primero.

Rias y las demás solamente asienten en silencio y me siguen de regreso… Traté de abrazar a Aelin, pero esta se alejó de mí.

 _-/Si no es con tu cara de verdad ni te me acerques/-_ Y se fue más deprisa que nosotros… debe estar ansiosa por ver a su gente de nuevo. Ellen-san la sigue de cerca.

.

.

.

-Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos Ellen, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Las dos mujeres se habían apartado de todo el grupo porque tenían algo muy importante de lo que hablar.

\- ¿No me digas que la barrera…?

-No es nada de ello Aelin… es algo muy personal mío.

Esto estaba intrigando a Aelin, la cual se pone más seria de inmediato.

\- ¿Recuerdas la maldición sobre mi cuerpo?

-Por supuesto… ¿Cómo habría de olvidarla?

Aelin observa la mirada triste de Eleonora.

-Pues no te conté toda la verdad…

Aelin mira sorprendida a su mejor amiga.

-Como bien sabes… mi cuerpo es inmortal, al igual que mi alma; así sea totalmente consumida por las llamas o despedazada…no puedo morir. Incluso si por algún motivo llegan a sellar… solamente ese sello se romperá y seria libre.

-Eso es lo que me contaste… ¿Qué más tengo que saber?

Aelin estaba intrigada por lo que Eleonora tenía que decir.

-Yo no soy la única que carga con una maldición… también el hombre que una vez amé, amo y que amaré por toda la eternidad…

Eleonora mira al cielo mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

\- ¿El hombre que tu amas? No te entiendo… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

Eleonora toma las manos de Aelin muy fuertemente.

-Este hombre… lo he visto nacer vivir y morir más de cien veces. Cada vez que moría era de una forma distinta y de una manera brutal… no importaba lo que yo hiciese, si me mantenía en el mundo de los humanos siempre terminaba encontrándome con él… por mas que lo evitaba, este hombre siempre termina enamorado de mí y cada vez yo me enamoraba más y más de él…-Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de Eleonora.

Aelin presintiendo lo que su mejor amiga iba a decir, deja que continúe, mientras intenta consolarla con un abrazo.

-Yo estaba desesperada… no podía soportar verlo morir una vez más, mi única solución fue escapar…Por eso hice el pacto con tus abuelos… ellos me dejarían quedarme en este lugar mientras soy su sierva, y yo no tendría que volver a ver al hombre que amo morir… él no podía reencarnar en un elfo así que nunca lo tendría que conocer. Pero hace unos días fui de nuevo al mundo humano… y adivina…

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que el hombre que tu amaste volvió a aparecer?! -Aelin se estremece al presentir lo que va a decir Eleonora.

-Es Issei… todas las veces que renace, cambia su apariencia; pero hay algo que jamás lo abandona… su arco.

Aelin estaba en shock… no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Aelin… perdóname por favor… yo…

Eleonora estaba llorando mientras cae de rodillas, por otro lado, Aelin no entendía porque Eleonora se disculpaba.

-No…no tienes que disculparte.

\- ¡Si tengo que hacerlo! ¡El que haya usado su arco es solo inicio! Poco a poco el va a empezar a recordar su pasado… pueden pasar años, meses e incluso días; y cuando el recuerde todo… morirá al tercer día.

.

.

.

 **POV BRUNILDA**

¡¿Por qué?!

Puedo decir ahora definitivamente que el destino es una mierda… otra vez estas malditas llamas, ¿Por qué a un chico tan bueno como él deben seguirle las desgracias a donde quiera que vaya?

-Brunilda-san… ¿Pasa algo?

Mierda, me quede viéndolo mucho rato…

-No… no es nada…

Issei con la cara cambiada vuelve a mirar al frente y camina despreocupadamente… mientras las llamas de la muerte terminan por rodear absolutamente todo su cuerpo…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Hey…. Tanto tiempo sin escribir nada, antes de llegar a la parte de las escusa, espero que disfruten el capitulo y dejen su opinión al respecto.**

 **En fin, ¿Por qué no eh subido capitulo? Si es que han leído las anteriores palabras finales sobre que dejaría el fic solo si pasase algo de fuerza mayor… y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió, mas o menos a mediados de agosto del año pasado… entraron a robar a mi casa; no dejaron nada… televisores, cocina, refrigeradora, mi laptop y una computadora de escritorio que tenía. Tuve que dejar la universidad por el momento ya que tuve que buscar trabajo; muy bajoneado y con una rabia de mil demonios tenia yo… osea, esas típicas vecinas que se levantan a ver como llegaba ebrio a las 3 de la mañana… ¡No pudieron ver como se sacaban las putas cosas de mi casa! ¡A las putas 9 de la mañana!**

 **En fin… haciendo gestiones con la policía y todo, hace un mes logramos recuperar la mayoría, pero mi laptop y la computadora de escritorio no… ya que no tuve que gastar mi dinero ayudando a mi familia en recuperar algunas cosas. Pude comprar una laptop nueva y heme aquí de nuevo.**

 **Gracias a los que han mandado sus mensajes pidiendo que continúe el fic y en definitiva preocupados por mi persona… aunque no nos conozcamos, se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Chrisdraig haberlo escrito con tu celular al menos… tuve que venderlo Jajajaja**

 **Para terminar, no creo poder subir muy regularmente capítulos, pero al menos saben que estoy vivo :v**


End file.
